


The Budding Rose

by Dranemra



Series: The Budding Rose [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, High School, Insight, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Multi, Other, Teen Romance, The Sims 4, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 230,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranemra/pseuds/Dranemra
Summary: Rosemary needed to start a new life. Transition was hard enough, but the kids at home made it worse. She was constantly getting into fights, getting into trouble. She was disowned by her parents. Something needed to change... so she moved. New town, new people, new life... and a chance to finally discover who she really is.
Series: The Budding Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941508





	1. Prologue

I look back and watch the house recede behind me. I look at my brother as we drive away. His facial features show he not in the mood to talk, not after what he said to my father. We weren’t expecting to make this trip, but it became a necessity. 

My name is Ross Montgomery and my life is a mess.  
I guess you could say my life was never really easy to begin with: I was this tall, thin child with ADD. I never got along with anyone in school, I was this effeminate artistic nerd who could only connect with people on a computer or on a canvas. My older brother Dave was my only real friend. He’s five years older than I am, so I’ve always looked up to him for guidance, and he always looked out for me. Then he graduated from high school, and the bullies moved in on an easy target. 

My father decided I needed to ‘man up’, and sent me to weight training, swimming, cycling, and high-impact sports - anything to build muscle, aggression and competitiveness. It was good way to deal with my excess energy. I learned to use my adrenaline. Unlike most people who black out during an adrenaline rush, I used it to my full advantage - with micro-second thought. I got really good at whatever I would apply myself to, but I was never a team player, i was never really the competitive type, I was always the loner.   
It got worse three years ago when Dave left for college. Only now, with newfound aggression and strength, I could fight back. I was almost suspended from school multiple times. I argued with everyone: Classmates, teachers, my team mates, my father... My mother and my brother were the only ones who seemed to have any idea what might be wrong.   
The first time I cut myself, I was sent into therapy to figure out where my depression came from. Seriously, like they didn’t see it building up!? 

The Therapist was no help at all! He would ask me where my anger came from? Why didn't I get along with anyone? Why I had trouble crossing a bridge without being temped to jump off of it, why I felt my life was no longer worth living? Why did I try drugs, alcohol, and fight with everyone? It just made me more upset. If I had the answers to these issues, I wouldn’t need a therapist! It wasn’t resolving any of my issues, it just made me hate life more.   
When my parents caught me cross-dressing a year later, having accumulated a collection of my mom’s old clothes and stashed them into my closet, they asked me if I was gay - which I wasn’t. My father blew up when I told them I just wanted to feel pretty, and I ran away that night to avoid his beatings. I stayed with my aunt for a week till my mother promised me that my father wouldn’t hit me. Under my aunt's recommendation, Mom sent me to a new therapist. 

Joice was different than Dr. Whatsisname. She asked me about why I wanted to wear female clothing? Why did I want to feel pretty? The way she asked was not condescending, so I disclosed that some of my online friends thought I was female. I thought I would see what it might be like to try to feel like a girl. This led to other discussions about my dreams, my personality, she had this quiz of how I would react in some situations. The quiz as emotion based, she asked to be honest, to not hide how I feel.   
Upon my insistance, Joice didn’t talk to my father. As my mother had hired her, she only shared her findings with her, and with my brother. (The later was my request.) We spent two years exploring my feelings, talking about what I would want. I let her confided with the school councilor. She shared her findings with my brother, and they encouraged me to explore my feelings more by building an feminine online alias. While building a female profile online and being a girl in games was a good start, it didn’t help in school. I just got teased more when some of my classmates found out. My only break in the bleakness of torment in school, hardships in sports, pushing my body past it’s limits… was my brother coming home on holidays.   
He would save me. He'd take me out of the house. We would talk, and we hid my own collection of pretty clothes away from my parents. My aunt Mary was the only other family member who knew. Being a lesbian, she was already disowned by most of the family, so she understood my plight. Whenever I could get away, I would spend time with Mary and her girlfriend Kim. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Dave had been home for three days now. We were going to celebrate that night, he said he was expecting some really good news. Joice had given me a letter to give to my brother. As I was handing it to Dave, my father snatched it from my hands, wondering what I was being so secretive about.   
the letter contained Joice’s diagnosis: that my anger, solitude and feminine demeanor indicated that I possessed a female personality, and was most likely transgender. Due to my heightened depression, she recommended I start hormone therapy and transition early, seeing as other techniques were not helping without a full immersion of changing my gender.

My father tore the letter of recommendation up and turned to me in fit of rage. Had my brother not blocked his blow, I don’t know what would have happened. My brother pinned him to the wall till he could push him out the door. They exchanged some very ugly words that I’m not going to repeat here. We wouldn’t let him back in the house, till my uncle Bill showed up to take him someplace to cool off.   
That night, my mother and brother packed as many of my things as his Mazda could hold. I wouldn’t be going to any family, he was going to take care of me. It broke my mother’s heart, but she knew that, as long as I stayed in the city, my father could and probably would get at me. It was not safe here anymore, not even at Mary & Kim’s place. 

So, we’re going one place that my father can’t get to easily: Foxbury University in Britechester. My brother saw it as an opportunity for both of us. This would give him access to resources and the lab during the summer, so he could further his research and gain extra credits for his degree. Meanwhile the LGBTQ+ group that his friend Jane is involved in could help me get the support I need to start my transition.


	2. New Beginnings

“We’ll need a new letter of recommendation from Joice.” My brother says at last, once we’re outside of the city limits, and his anger has cooled.

“I’ll call her tomorrow.” I say quietly.

“My friend Jane says all the services you’ll need are in Britechester.” He says with a reassuring smile.

I look at him. “You knew what was in that letter before you got home, didn’t you?”

His smile widens. “Joice called me before I left campus, we were just waiting for your next therapy session to give it to you. It's why I originally wanted to celebrate tonight.”

“So you support her recommendation?” I say in mild surprise.

“To get the cute little sister I imagined you were for the past few years? Totally.” He grins.

“How long have you known?” I ask him, narrowing my eyes.

“The day I saw you play with our cousin Lisa and her barbie dolls, I suspected. Over the years I've seen you unsuccessfully try to hide it.” He replies.

“Why didn’t you do anything about it sooner?!” I say raising my voice.

“Hey, don’t get angry with me, I couldn’t do anything till I got old enough to be treated as an adult. Now that I am, I’m going to take care of you, okay? It's obvious you'll never be able to transition at home. You need this chance at a new life before it ends badly.”

“I…. Okay.” I say and slump down in the seat.

“This will give you the chance to take the _you_ online and be _you_ in real life.” He says in a comforting tone.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that.” I say hesitantly.

“Joice thinks you are, and so do I. You need to keep an open mind about that and forget the garbage dad’s fed you the past 5 years.”

Dave changes the topic to talk about what I do online. What games I play, it helps lighten my mood.

Dave and I are so much alike. Now that I’m 17, we’re the same height too. Nearly 2 meters tall, my forced sports training has made as me muscular as he is. Tall, lean, ginger hair, green eyes, and freckles all over. From a distance we could be mistaken as twins. It’s only up close that one can tell he’s more masculine and his facial features are older than mine.  
Dave’s about to go into his final year as an engineering undergrad at Foxbury University. He specializes in robotics, and hopes to one day work with the space program. Like Mom, he’s always inspired me to do more outside of school. Where she got me involved in art and music, Dave wanted me to use my mind. So, inspired by his engineering studies, I’ve taught myself computers, minor coding, and moding as a way to try to keep me out of trouble. It always puzzled me how I made friends easy enough online, but in person, I just clashed with everyone. _It’s because your online friends think you are a girl, they expect you to be effeminate_. I remind myself.

It’s a long drive to Britechester, at some point I had fallen asleep. My brother nudges me as we pull into town.

“You hungry?” It’s almost breakfast time.

“Famished.” I smile at him.

We pull into a small roadside diner that’s open 24/7 for truckers and we order two big breakfasts, juice and coffee.

The waitress glances at me, then looks at Dave. “You sure your girlfriend’s going to be able to eat all that?”

I guess with my flushed face from just waking up, I did look a bit more effeminate than normal.

“That’s my sibling, not my girlfriend, and _she_ will have no problems eating it all.” He says with a smile.

"The appetites of you athletic types always surprises me." she smiles and heads off with our order.

I wait till the waitress is out of earshot.

“What you are you doing?!” I look at him angrily. “She just called me a girl!”

“I’d take that as a compliment.” He says with a smile.

I blush, and I’m about to say something when the waitress comes back with the juice and coffee. “Cream or milk hun?” she asks.

“Cream please.” Dave says with a smile. She comes back a moment later with sugar packets and some creamers.

“So what gives?” I’m still trying to figure it out.

“This is a university town.” Dave starts. “I look like a student, you have just the right youthful effeminate features that, your muscle build, you look like an athlete. With the way your hair is spiked having fallen asleep, you could easily be mistaken for a girl my age. The loose shirt helps with the whole tom-boy look, I think it’s quite cute on you.” He says with a smile and takes a sip of juice.

I try to comb my hair back down, but it’s like I have bed-head, and it still says spiked up on one side.  
Dave just chuckles at my antics and pulls out his phone.

“Who are you going to call at this hour?” I look at him curiously.

“My friend Jimmy, he has an apartment to rent on summer lease just off campus, I want to see if it’s still available.

The food has arrived and Dave is still talking to his friend. I’m halfway through eating when he finally hangs up.

“Okay, It’s all arranged, and he’ll meet us there in an hour to give me the keys.” He smiles.

“You seem really happy about this.” I eye him suspiciously.

“I think you’ll enjoy this summer.” He says in a comforting tone.

“Dave, It’s only April, in case you haven’t forgotten, I still have 3 months of school to finish..”

“You had three months of school to finish, we’ll get that sorted out later, okay?” he puts his hand on mine.

I move my hand away, and give him an unimpressed look.

“You are going to be a handful aren’t you?” he says sarcastically.

“I don’t know.” I reply grumpily.

“There, now we’re getting somewhere.” He smiles and starts eating his breakfast.

We meet up with Jimmy at the apartment in downtown Britechester. The city is interesting. Placed on a hill, the roads wind and turn, sometimes quite tightly. So some buildings have street-side entrances on more than one level. This gives possibilities for all sort of multi family dwellings and apartments. There are little shops and bistros on almost every corner to cater to students and tourists. The town has many bridges, with canals and streams which cut the city into different neighbourhoods. The town sits between the two large universities:  
The old Britechester University on the east side of town deals primarily with language and visual arts, history and politics. The university features some of the oldest buildings in town, the architecture is early 20th century with large stone buildings, copper roofs, and wood accents. Even the newer buildings have kept the same architectural style.  
Foxbury is a new university on the west side of town. The high tech concrete and glass buildings are home to some of the best computer, engineering, and environmental sciences programs in the country. The campus features living walls, green roofs, eco-efficient construction, solar energy and wind power. The campus is completely self-sufficient, with it’s own gardens.

Jimmy’s apartment is on the west side of town, walking distance form the campus. It's on the 3rd floor of a 50 year-old brownstone building. It’s a nicely furnished two bedroom flat with a decent sized kitchen and bathroom. It’s comfortable and homey.

“I’m going home for the summer, so the place is available till fall.” Jimmy says to Dave.

“That should give us time to sort out what to do, eh Kiddo?” he asks me.

“Sure, yeah, sounds great.” I say shyly.

Jimmy looks at me curiously, even though Dave and I are technically the same size, I’ve sort of slumped myself and keep my arms tight to appear more demure.

“Well, you two have a great summer, if I leave in the next hour I can make it to my parents for a home-cooked supper!” he beams.

“Have a good summer, see you come next term.” Dave says as they shake hands.

"Rent is due at the beginning of the month, the landlord's already been advised of the lease agreement." Jimmy smiles. 

"Great, here's your deposit" Dave says, handing him an envelope. "Drive safe."

"Thanks, you made my month." Jimmy smiles. Take care." He waves to us as he leaves the apartment.

We choose bedrooms and start unloading our things from his car. We didn’t really have a lot of space for my stuff, his car was already half-loaded with his own belongings.  
As we’re unpacking Dave hands me a laptop. “This is now yours, seeing as we had to leave your computer home for now.”

“We’re going to get that back, right?” I ask Dave with a worried look.

“Yeah, mom texted me saying that she’s packing up some more things. Mary & Kim will be making a trip out this summer, so you can use my laptop till then.” He smiles at me, rustling my hair.

“What about you?” I ask concerned.

“I have resources on campus I can use. As a non-student I can give you access to use some of it - as we’re related, but you’ll need some of your own things in the meantime. Oh, and give me your phone..” He says.

I hand him my cell phone, he takes the sim card out and throws it in the garbage. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a new one, inserting it in my phone.

“No one has this number outside of you and me. We’re going to keep it that way till you find people you can trust, okay?” Dave says with a cautionary tone.

“Okay.” I say with a hesitant smile. “Is father that angry?” I ask him in a worried tone.

“Angry not an adequate term to use for dad’s mood right now. He says flatly.

“I’ll never be able to go back home will I?” I ask in a fearful tone.

“Not as long as dad thinks he can ‘fix’ you.” Dave says sadly. “Besides, do you really want to go back to how he was treating you?”

I shake my head, frown and give him a confused look. “Joice says I’m not broken, I just need a chance to be me.”

“And that’s just what we’re going to do.” He taps me on the nose playfully, and I giggle.

Dave looks at me curious for a moment.

“What?” I give him a worried look.

“That giggle.” He says calmly. “There’s definitely is a girl in there dying to come out. I look forward to meeting her.”

Dave picks up a box and starts heading into his bedroom.

“Should I be taking that as a compliment?” I say in mild concern.

“Definitely.” He says and leaves me to gather my things.

We spend the rest of the day getting settled.

“You forgot a box.” Dave says handing me a familiar looking purple box.

“You got my clothing box from Mary & Kim’s place!?” I say with a surprised look.

“You bet, why don’t you put one of the outfits on, and we’ll head out for supper?

“You mean wear one of these outfits? Outside?” I give him a fearful look.

“Okay, too early for that.” He grabs the blue female-cut v-neck “?? Humanoid” T-shirt from the top. “Wear this then, it's unisex enough.”

“Oh my favorite!” He puts the T-Shirt back on the box. I put the box in my closet, and change my top.

“You know, if we’re going to start with a new you, you need a new name. I’m not going to call you Ross all summer.” He says to me as I come back out of the bedroom.

I look thoughtful for a moment.

“I go by HiddenRose online, how about just Rose?” I ask. “It’s close to my real name, and won’t be that far off.”

“I like that, Rose it is.” He smiles warmly. “You know, I always wondered where you came up with that alias.”

I give my red hair a flick… “Ah. As in The Hidden Red Rose. You are such a romantic poet.”

“That’s another compliment, right?” I say hesitantly.

“By the stars what sort of garbage did Dad feed you that you can’t take anything nicely anymore!?” he frowns.

“It wasn’t just father, I had the swim coach form the abyss who criticized any weakness and punished you for it.” I say putting my head down.

He gives me a half-hug. “You’re no longer in penance-town, you can relax here, okay?”

“I’ll try.” I give him a weak smile.

The bistro isn’t far, apparently it's one of my brother's favorite places to eat. Dave introduces me to Jun and Lee who work there. Lee asks Dave if he wants his usual, and he nods.

“How about you?” he asks me and I look to Dave questioningly.

“Make that two.” He smiles, and Lee nods.

I look around nervously, the bistro is busy, I don’t like crowds.  
Dave watches me as I sort of shrink in my chair and sighs. Lee brings us two coolers and heads back off.

“Look at that carving over there.” He points to a piece of art on the wall. “Describe it to me - as if I’m blind.”

I start going into animated detail of the piece of art, giving shape, contour, colour, how smooth it is, by the time the food arrives he’s broken me out of my shell and I smile at him. “Thanks.”

We start eating the club sandwiches with fries, his usual treat.

“You know.” He says between bites “There will be those who will be jealous of your talents.”

I frown. “Why, what do I have that others don’t outside of bad short-term memory and hyperactive streaks.”

“Stop being so negative!” He gives me a soft tap on the shoulder. “You are like some sort of modern-day bard.” He starts to explain.

“Like in D&D?” I ask trying to place the term.

“Exactly. You’re artistic, musically inclined, athletic, and pretty much a jack-of-all-trades after Llama Scouts.”

“Okay…” I sound unconvinced as if that’s out of the ordinary.

“Most people don’t even have half of your skill at your age.” He exclaims.

“It’s not like I had much choice…” I start to say defensively.

“Rose, it’s a compliment. Your are smart, creative, and - when you’re comfortable - really funny. We just need to break that barrier you put up between you and real life, so that others can see it to.” He says with a warm smile.

“Whenever I talk to people, I just get teased, so I gave up trying.” I say with my head down.

Dave reaches forward, hooks my chin and brings my face up. “Just try to keep an open mind, okay?”

I give him a weak smile. “Okay.”

Dave doesn’t give up, he keeps making me use creative descriptions to keep me distracted about the crowd around us, and slowly I let the old me out.

By the end of the night we are laughing and cracking jokes. I think the booze helped, I had at least two or three of those coolers, by the time we went back to the apartment. That night he convinces me to let him cut my hair, I’m a little buzzed, so I don’t give him much arguments. By the time he’s done, I have a feminine pixie cut that makes my face look a little rounder. I’m a little apprehensive about it being so short, he simply smiles and tells me it’ll grow back.

\- - - - - - -

Dave wakes me up early the next day, saying that we’re heading to the university, we’ll catch breakfast at the Commons. He gives me time to take a quick shower. It’s a little cool this morning, so I’m wearing jeans and a tight fitting long-sleeve sweater from my box. It’s fairly unisex, so I don’t mind wearing it.  
On the way to the campus, I call Joice, letting her know that my father got hold of the letter of recommendation, and destroyed it. She was really disappointed, with the news, but didn’t blame me. Dave spoke to her for a moment giving her the address where we’re staying. Joice knows the endocrinologist in Britechester, and tells us that she’ll be faxing the letter directly to them, and we’ll get a call when I can set up an appointment.

“Okay step one done.” Dave says with a smile as we enter the Commons building.

We step in line with the crowd, and I shrink against him, my head down.

“You really don’t like crowds, do you?” Dave asks in surprise. I shake my head and keep my head down.

We eventually get some food and Dave has us sit off in a corner so I can relax a little. He studies me for a moment as I start eating breakfast.

“What?” I ask him between mouthfuls.

“I’m just thinking that, in the past few months since I saw you during Winterfest, how you’ve become more in-drawn and fearful of people, what happened?”

“I got into a huge fight at school, and nearly got suspended. Father grounded me for two months and made life difficult.” I say sadly and look down.

“You never call him Dad.” Dave comments.

I look up, giving him an angry glare. “That’s because he’s never been one to me!” my voice is loud and much of the Commons turns to us and look at me. I turn red, and shrink in my chair. “Can we go now?”

“No, not till we meet someone.” He says firmly. I sigh and slump in the chair, trying to make myself less visible.

A few moments later Dave stands up. “There she is.” He says with a smile and waves.

The woman approaching us waves back. She’s almost a head shorter than we are, with long blond hair, sharp features, and well done makeup. She has broad shoulders, but her stance and and pace are very feminine. She has a simple sweater dress on, much like mine, but longer, going almost to her knees. The dark blue top is tight-fitting showing of her slight curves. Her bare legs end in a pair of black boots with just enough heel to make a clicking sound as she walks. I wouldn’t describe her as beautiful, more cute and attractive than stunning.

She greets Dave with a hug.

“Hey hun, I thought you were going to be away for the summer, I was so surprised to get your text this morning!” Her voice is a bit deep for a woman of her size, but still decidedly feminine.

“I had to save my sibling from the clutches of evil family.” He says with a grim smile. He motions for me to stand up. “Jane, this is my sibling Rose.”

I stand up and Jane steps forward and gives me the same friendly hug she gave my brother. I sort of freeze in place, not expecting the sudden show of affection.

“So, hum, Rose honey, you really need to loosen up before you knot a muscle.” Jane says in a motherly tone. She looks between us for a moment. “You two really look alike, you know that?”

“Good genes.” Dave says with a grin.

“You got that right honey.” Jane teases him, still holding on my my shoulders. Her hands slide down my arms and squeeze gently. “Okay, what do you city-folk eat, Rose is nearly as muscular as you are.”

“Dad put Rose into sports, thinking it might help things.” Dave says rolling his eyes.

Jane takes my hands and looks at me sadly.

“Go for muscle mass to hide the lack of masculinity, eh? Wow, where have I seen that before?” Jane quirks a half smile, the sarcasm in her tone is evident.  
I give Dave a confused look.

“Okay, lets go outside before Rose has a meltdown, she gets loud when upset.”

We leave the Commons, and what is left of breakfast on the table and walk outside, we start wandering the grounds before Jane starts talking again.

“Okay, Rose. That is a pretty name you chose by the way. You’re brother reached out to me when Joice recommended you start your transition.”

“Why?” I ask obviously confused.

“Well, my dear, because, being a transgender woman myself, I’d be able to guide you better through the next steps in your journey than he can.” She says not hiding anything.

“You used to be a man!?” I say loudly, then cap my mouth. “Sorry.” I say looking down.

“Physically yes, mentally, never.” Jane says quietly. “So, I’ve been in your shoes in a way. Uncooperative parents, didn’t get into therapy till university, been on hormones almost 3 years now.” She smiles.

“Do you?.. Have you?…” I stammer, trying to find the right words.

“Had any surgeries? Sadly no luv. This is all hormones", she says. "My money’s going into education for now, so I won’t be getting rid of the offending nuggets till after graduation.”

“Well, how do you?…” I really can’t find the words!

“Hide the big old ugly dong?” Jane finishes for me. She seems to know all my questions before I say them. “There’s this thing called tucking, you’ll find out how to do it soon enough. It helps keep the appearance that there’s nothing there, and - if you hate it like I do - you find ways to work around it so it doesn’t ruin your life.”

“Oh, so you hate the body you were born in?” I ask in a sad inquisitive tone.

“Since I was old enough to know the difference between a boy and a girl.” Jane says firmly. “It didn’t help that I liked boys either, my parents thought me being gay was bad enough; when I told them I wanted to be a girl, they lost it!”

“I’ve had that experience.” I say shivering, remembering my father’s anger that night.

Jane stops and gives me a hug. “Girl, we never ask for this. It’s not a choice, it’s who you are. It takes a lot of strength to dig out of that dark hole of despair and find who you really are. Do you think you have it in you?”

“I don’t know..” I say hesitantly.

“Well, that’s definitely a step up from a ‘no’, so we’re off on a good foot already.” She smiles.

“Do all transgirls start off like this?” I say worried tone.

“You have to break through the barrier of bullshit that society feeds you, yes, most of us start off just like you.” Jane says with a comforting smile. “Come one, lets meet the rest of the group.”

She starts walking, but I stay standing there.

“What’s wrong?” Jane turns and asks puzzled.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to meet more people.” I say fearfully.

“Honey, it can take weeks till your first endo visit. Till then, you need a support group to keep you anchored so you don’t drift away or do something drastic.” She says softly.

 _Do something drastic.. but that means.._  
“What did you tell them!?” I snap at Dave with an accusing tone.

Jane steps forward, and takes my hand. “Your brother didn’t need to tell me anything.” She turns my hand palm up and traces the cutting marks on my wrist. “When I felt these, I had all the proof I needed that you need friends right now to keep your feet on the ground.”

I look down and a tear starts to roll down my cheek.

“Oh honey, you don’t need to be ashamed, I’m just happy that you are still here.” Jane’s voice is soft and sympathetic.

Jane wraps me in a hug, and this time I don’t resist. I put my arms around her and cry into her shoulder. I hold her for a few moments till I can get my emotions back under control. When I finally sniffle and take a deep breath, she takes a step away, still holding my arms.

“I miss being able to have that much control over my emotions.” She says in a wistful smile. “Come, time for you to make some friends.” She says in a comforting tone.

“I’m not very good at making friends.” I say hesitantly.

“It’s okay to be shy on your first day to group.” She smiles softly.

“Can Dave come too?” I ask in a worried tone.

Jane looks at Dave. “If he wants.”

“Sure, I can stay for awhile.” He smiles at me and winks.

We start walking again, and I get curious. “So, how did you two meet?”

“Jane was a TA in one of my labs freshman year.” Dave starts.

“He was so adorably irresistible, I couldn’t help myself.” Jane says latching on to his arm.

“Jane tried her best to hit on me. When Jane started her transition, it made me wonder more about you, Rose.” Dave says looking over to me.

“So, are you two dating?” I ask curiously.

“She wishes.” Dave says, rolling his eyes.

Jane giggles at his comment. “No hun, Dave’s heart is taken by some sweet thing down south, I’ve not been able to win him away from her. Since I've not gotten him to date me, I've settled on us being good friends. He's been my anchor for the past few years.”

I let the two of them reminisce and smile. Okay, I think I’m going to like Jane.  
It made so much sense why Dave’s been so much more supportive since coming to Britechester, he had a good friend transition and he’s been there for her as she’s gone through what I’m about to embark on. It gives me hope that coming here was the right decision after all.

The support group meets in a small private library in the women’s center. There were all sorts of books on LGBTQ+ topics. Most of the group is already there when we arrive, I sort of tuck myself in a corner leaning on to Dave for support as they start. Jane lets me introduce myself last.

“Umm Hi.” In a soft shy voice. “My name is Rose, I’d like to go by the pronouns she & her. I’m just starting this journey, so I’m really not sure what I’m doing, but I hope to discover more as I go.”

Sam, a transman with brown hair and eyes looks at me carefully. “You look pretty young for a university student.” I give my brother a fearful look and try to back away.

“That’s cause she’s not”, Dave says coming to my defense. Rose is 17 and starting transition early by doctor recommendation.”

“Oh, I’m so jealous!” the speaker with the falsetto voice says their name is Winnie. They are sort of heavyset, and hairy, with dark hair all over. The dress they are wearing is pretty, but I didn’t think it suited them. “I’m just starting this year, and I’m about to start my Masters!”

Sam cuts anything else Winnie was about to say, continuing his challenge. “Then what are they doing here, aren’t there any sort of programs where you come from!?”

“Sam, that’s not the way we treat new members here, be polite.” Jane warns him.

“I’m all for accepting college students, but don’t ask me to play nice to some kid!” Sam snaps at the group.

That’s when I lose it. My answer to confrontation lately has been to duke it out, and I suddenly stand up.

“You know, I don’t have to take this bullshit attitude from you! You have a problem with me being here!?”

Dave grabs my arm, and I slink out of it.

“Come on big man, do you think you can take me!?” I take a step forward, fists clenching.

Dave grabs me by the waist and pulls me back. “Okay, settle down before you break something or someone.”

Sam watches my biceps flex, it suddenly occurs to him that I could probably bench press his weight as he watches my brother struggle to hold me back.

“Umm.. Okay, look sorry.” Sam says with a sudden worried look. “Jane’s right, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Rose, please, sit down!” Dave says in a forceful tone.

“Fine!” I say angrily and the chair groans as I flop myself down into it.

Jane fans her face. “Okay, now that we’ve had our daily dose of testosterone, let’s get back to topic shall we?”

It takes most of the rest of the meeting for my anger to subside. Sam keeps looking at me worried that I’m about to leap at him. Jane tries to calm my emotions by stating that Transmen deal with anger flareups in their transition, much like I’ve experience through my own puberty - so I shouldn’t take his outburst personally. Dave keeps his arm around me for most of the meeting just in case, he’s seen what our family is like with their tempers, and knows how destructive it can be.  
I discover a lot of things during the meeting, as people tell us about their journey, their challenges, issues with family, triumphs in acceptance. For the first time in my life I don't feel so alone anymore. There are others, like Jane and I, who have lived through pain and misery, and surpassed it to become better people. Not everyone has been so fortunate, and my heart aches to hear all the problems they are still going through.

After the meeting, Sam comes up to Dave and I, he looks like he’s about to touch my elbow to get my attention, but hesitates. I see in him the corner of my eye, and give him a dirty look.

“Haven’t you harassed me enough for one day?” I say bitterly.

“Look, I’m really sorry for my outburst, it was totally not cool, and you have every right to be angry.” He holds him his hands in surrender.

“Then what is it that you want?” I say unmoved by his actions.

“How did you and your brother get so strong!?” He says in admiration.

My brother is the first to soften, he chuckles and smiles. “We spend a lot of time at the gym.”

Sam seems surprised it sounds so simple, and walks besides us. “So, you’re only 17 right?”

“What about it?” I ask in an annoyed tone.

“I’ve never met a teenage body-builder before, that’s amazing!” he says in adoration.

“I think you’ve just gained a fan.” Dave says softly and chuckles.

“Are we still having this conversation?” I ask clearly getting more annoyed.

“Okay, what can I do to make this up to you?” Sam says in a hopeful tone.

“Besides leaving me alone?” I give him a dirty look.

“No, please, come-on, give me another chance to make things right.” He says pleadingly.

I stop and sigh, placing my hand on my hip.

“Look, let me buy you a drink.” He sounds hopeful he can still make this work.

“A non-alcoholic drink.” My brother says sternly.

“Yeah, just don’t just push me off, please?” Sam holds his hands together. He's being so adorably cute. I'm not used to people actually trying to be nice with me. I find I can't stay angry at him. I sigh.

“Fine.” I say in surrender.

We walk back to the Commons as he asks me what sorts of sports I’m involved in. We find commonality with cycling and start talking about bikes and what events we’ve done, daily road goals, and so on. He’s actually not that bad of a guy, once I get to know him and he’s not being a presumptuous knob. He’s been on Testosterone injections for almost two years now, and still trying to deal with puberty and raging emotions. He asks me if I’m usually so quick to anger, I giggle, and tell him he’s obviously not known many redheads.

"So the redhead short fuse thing isn't just a joke?" Sam asks in amazement. 

"It's an inherited trait." my brother replies sadly. "Quick to anger, usually the last one standing, comes with a real stubborn streak as well." 

"So I have my work cut out for me?" Sam says teasingly with a wink and I blush. _Why is he so interested in me?_

_\- - - - - - - - - -_

The support group only meets twice a week, Dave is often busy in the lab, so that leaves me with a lot of free time on my hands. I spend the first few days just hanging around the apartment. I catch up with things online, and post some pictures on Simterest of I’ve taken here in Britechester. I send Mom an e-mail to let her know that I’m settling in fine where I am, and that Dave is taking good care of me.

I’ve stopped letting Dave try to cook. The one time he almost burned the kitchen down by forgetting a pot on the stove, I’ve forbidden him from using anything more than the fridge or the toaster. That’s okay, I’ve learned how to cook over the years: between survival cooking in Llama Scouts, to cooking for my family as mom works part-time, I’ve come to admit I’m a pretty decent cook. According to my brother I’m amazing and almost as a good a cook as Mom, so I’ll take that as a compliment.

It takes almost two weeks before the endocrinology clinic calls back. I need to come in for blood tests, to get my baseline. Another two week wait and I get to the doctor again.

“So your hormone baseline is almost already in the female range, with slightly lower than average in the male range.” Dr. Chow tells me. “If it weren’t for your body-building, you would probably be near androgynous right now.” She smiles at me. “So, it’s not going to take much to tip the scales, you are quite lucky.”  
I think about Winnie and the challenges they are facing being so masculine and trying to transition.

“So I’m going to set you up with two pills.” She takes down a jar and pours little green pills into a counter tray, she sets a one month supply and pours the pills in a small container.

“This is your estrogen pill. Dissolve it under your tongue if you can, it’ll feed more estrogen into your blood stream and less through your stomach.”

She then reaches up for another jar.

“This is an anti-androgen. This one you’ll want to swallow, it’s not very tasty.”

As she’s pouring them out, the pills smell like stale metallic mints, and I can’t imagine they’d taste any better.  
She hands me the prescription. “Take these, preferably after a meal, the dosages are on the info sheet. See me in one month and we’ll get more bloodwork and see if there’s progress.

Jane takes me out for celebratory shopping. I reminder her I already have a bit of a wardrobe. So, after getting a couple of outfits, we go back to the apartment and I show her what I have in my purple box.

“Girl, I though you said you were an artist.” She looks at the overly yellow dress that doesn’t suit my complexion.

“I didn’t really have a lot of money to buy nice things.” I say defensively.

Jane looks me over. “Okay, first things first. The first year, your body is going to change a lot!” she says.

“Dr. Chow told me to expect to lose 1/3 of my muscle mass.” I comment.

“Right, and it takes a few months for the hormones to really kick in. So, we’re going to buy clothing that you might find a bit tight to start, but you’ll thank me later when they’re not all lose and baggy come July.

“Thanks.” I say with a smile.

Jane and I are becoming really good friends, she’s like a big sister to me, and she treats me much like how my brother does as well. I wonder if I’m filling a sibling role she lost when she left home… Jane talks about her past, but never about her family, so I have a feeling there are still some bitter feelings running there.

Jane is totally boy crazy, and can’t stop talking about them. She’s surprised I’ve never even dated, let alone have a relationship before. I told her I never had time for one, and none of the girls wanted this awkward geek in their lives. Even when I developed muscle, I still didn’t seem to impress any girls. As she's seen, I tend to be shy and don't make friends easily. 

“So, the outburst that first day with Sam was a defensive reflex?” She asks.

“Yeah, but we’re cool now, I’m introducing him to the gym, and he’s already starting to see some decent muscle definition he didn’t have a month ago.”

“He’s pretty cute you know… he’s younger than your brother.” Jane says teasingly.

I scrunch my nose. “He’s not really my type.”

“Oh, that’s too bad, cause he’s really starting to crush on you.” Jane says sadly.

"I'm not sure where to start with dating, what would I say? I've never been interested in boys before." 

Jane smiles. “Give it a few months, come the end of summer, you might find that boys aren’t so yuck when seen through the eyes of a girl.”

“Hormones can do that to you?” I ask in mild surprise.

Jane smiles. “There will be a point by the end of the summer, where you’ll stop being ‘him’ and start being ‘her’. Your metabolism will change completely. Softer skin, reduced body hair, fuller head hair, and your scent and pheromones will shift. The first time a boy hits on you, you’ll know you’re there.” She winks at me.

“Do you think I’ll like it?” I say hesitantly.

“Oh, you will definitely like it!” she smiles.

I soon got into a regular routine, and then summer seemed to just breeze by. Sam was not only getting to have a decent looking body, he was also an ace programmer. He gave me a bunch of his old programming manuals, and we would sit in the computer lab as he gave me tips and tricks to coding.  
Jane was also right about the crush. Sam asked me out a few times over the course of the summer, but I refused, it just didn’t feel right.  
Once a month I’d go in for my endocrinology visit, and Dr. Chow would check my hormone levels, she only change the prescription once, and says that I’m right on par. I’ve already noticed breast growth, and a widening of my hips and backside. None of my old pants or shorts fit anymore - which just gave Jane reason to do more shopping.  
I spend a lot of time with my support group, even outside of our meetings. They’ve helped me brave going to the beach for the first time in a one piece female bathing suit. Jane taught me how to tuck so that - even in some of the skimpiest of clothing, you couldn’t tell we were much different than other girls.  
As my body has developed, so has my taste in fashion. With Jane's help, I have quite the attractive wardrobe by the end of summer. I’m still not used to turning heads, but Jane encourages the alluring clothing, she liked how it draws attention.  
Winnie quickly starts leaning one Jane and I for fashion tips. So we find a style that really suits her figure better than the dress she wore on that first day we met. Like Jane, I develop an almost sibling relationship with Winnie, and we talk all the time. I get Winnie into some of my online games, and it really helps boost her confidence when people address her in female pronouns online.   
When Mary & Kim visit us in July, they are amazed at the change. Kim can’t get over how sexy I’ve become, and I blush at her mild flirting. I’m not used to being seen as attractive, even with Sam occasionally hitting on me, so her reaction to my transition catches me off-guard.

Dave and Jane became my lifeline, and Sam and I talk every day through messenger. I never thought I’d make any friends this summer, but my small handful of support have really helped me feel a bit better. Not brave enough to go out on my own, mind you… I will still dress down without Jane around to encourage me to wear something more riské, but I’m getting there.


	3. Willow Creek

Summer’s ending, and the comfortable life I was starting to establish in Britechester has come to a close. It’s a shame, with my hormonal change, Sam was starting to look pretty darn cute. Jane had reminded me that, as he is a transmale, the two of us fit as a straight couple - no matter how you looked at it. I was this close to finally agreeing to a date. Mostly I was unsure what to do on a date, I had actually started searching for info online, only to find the information contradictory and not helpful in any way. But, I guess I won’t find out how that goes now….  
As we leave the campus town, Jane sent me a message that Sam was really in the dumps. We hadn’t dated, why is he acting like we broke up or something?

It was a long drive south, but here we are, in a sleepy little town. I’m standing in front of a small 2 bedroom house, in a low-income neighbourhood, wondering if this is really what I should be doing. My brother Dave walks up beside me, keys in hand. 

"Having second thoughts? We went over this enough times on the ride here, didn’t we?”

I turn to him, we're almost the same height, I’ve shrunk a bit this summer. "I'm still not sure if I’m ready to do this on my own." I reply hesitantly. 

"I’ve watched you bloom this summer. This is the better option, had you gone back home, Dad was threatening to send you to conversion therapy, military school, and who knows what other crazy ideas he had in mind to try to get you to start acting 'normal'. As much as it hurt Mom to let you go, she had to - for your health and well being. You need to do this."

Dave starts unloading the car.   
I remember the night when my father intercepted the letter of recommendation I was going to give my brother. The one where my therapist Joice suggested I was transgender and to start early hormone treatments to deal with my anger, anxiety, and depression. What I was experiencing wasn’t something that would go away. It wasn’t treatable by therapy alone, and ‘traditional’ antidepressants and other dugs that psychologists favoured weren’t going to work for me. For me to get better, it required a big change. I can still see that night as if it happened yesterday - and not nearly 6 months ago. 

Dave rescued me from the torment my father had put me through for the past three years, and helped me move away. It was only spring, so I dropped out of school. I was close to being expelled from there anyway with all the fights I got into, so there was no real loss in the end. 

Living with my brother in the apartment in Britechester was a whole new experience. Most importantly, it was somewhere I would be safe.   
His original plan was to stay home for the summer to save money. After my father’s meltdown, he couldn't bear to leave me with my parents. It wasn’t safe anywhere in the city anymore. We needed to be someplace my father couldn’t easily reach me. He chose Britechester It was far from home, and he could work on extra credit for his engineering degree. 

I really didn’t see him much during the summer. While he always kept tabs on me, making sure I was okay, making sure I was eating if he wasn’t home for supper, and making sure I made it home if I was alone. He seemed to always be tinkering with things, or spending long hours in the lab.   
Occasionally I’d drop by the lab and make sure he was getting enough sleep, making sure he didn’t skip meals. He can get rather focused when he’s deep involved in a project. Thinking back on it, we basically would take care of each other. That’s what family is all about, right? As for my transition, he left the route to self-discovery to people he thought were better suited for the task.

Meeting Jane and her friends in the university's LGBTQ+ club was an experience in itself. One I didn’t enjoy at first. As much as I disagreed with him at first, the club was amazingly helpful. They filled the gap while I waited for the endocrinologist. They kept my feet on the ground when I thought my life had been turned upside down. Between therapy and their support, I’ve become a bit more confidant that I could make it through this. 

In fact I had never felt better in years! I discovered a new me as my new body developed. I found a depth that I didn’t know existed, found feeling I thought I’d lost, and found a new joy in the things I had only considered as coping mechanisms. Starting hormones so young, the doctor said I would develop into a beautiful woman with very little male secondary traits. I'd always have a taller, heavier set bone structure with wider shoulders, but there are very many athletes with similar body builds, so I shouldn't stand out too much. For now my transition has involved therapy and a hormone supplement to push my body into the female rage. I have to wait till I am an adult for any surgeries, but the rest would be fine. My support group became my anchor and my launching board at the same time. They helped with shopping, taught me about makeup, and the speech therapist Jane recommended really helped with my voice. I even gained a new appreciation for signing with my new talents at playing around with the pitch and intonation in my voice. 

But now that Summer was ending, and school was starting. Dave said I couldn't just stay living with him, he was going to be moving back into the dorm for the fall term. We only had the lease on the apartment for the summer. I had suggested finding my own place in Britechester to live there, and keep my friends close, but Dave said that it would be too expensive. I wouldn’t be able to work and go to school to keep my rent up. So he had a different idea. One of his university friends had a house in Willow Creek that I could rent. 

Willow Creek was almost a day’s drive from campus. It would mean a new school, new people, a place no one knew me. A perfect chance to start off life as Rosemary (the full name I chose in the end), and not have anyone know that Ross ever existed. It was also a less expensive option. The doctors had helped fill all my documents in my new name, gender market and all, and it was only the school nurse and key personnel who knew that what I had between my legs didn't match my new feminine appearance, budding breasts and all. 

  
Dave nudges me out of my reverie to bring me back to the present. 

"Now, remember, you are renting this house. It's not yours, you need to keep it clean, keep it tidy, no big parties, and Doug's sister set you up to work at the nearby coffee shop to help you pay for the bills."

"Yes Mom." I tease him. 

He gives me a soft punch on the shoulder in retribution. "Speaking of Mom, remember to call her from time to time, as much as she's still not sure about this, she still worries about you. It wasn’t easy convincing her to give you up to me as your legal guardian. Most importantly, you can't tell her where you're living, at least not till Dad gets a clue that he can't force to to be a man anymore."

I nod. "Thanks for everything." I turn and give him a hug.

He hesitates for a moment, and then returns the hug, giving me a brotherly squeeze before letting me go. 

"Jane reminded me that I'm going to have to get used to your being a lot more affectionate."

I blush in response. 

"I think it's a huge improvement from you yelling and punching things." he adds.

I give him a warm smile. "Well, I'm no longer angry at life, it's helping."

He tussles my feminine-styled shoulder length red hair, it had grown curlier with my transition. "Good, keep at it, I'm really liking the new you. So... I have a challenge for you."

I eye him with speculation. "What kind of challenge?"

"This is a new place, new people, a new chance at making friends for a change."

I look down at the ground. "I'm not very good at making friends."

"You're not the same person you were in the spring. I've seen that with my friends in Britechester. So, you need to make at least 10 new friends by the end of the school year, if we're lucky you might even get a relationship out of it."

I frown at him. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship.."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it kiddo. You're turning out to be quite the looker, I can't imagine it's going to be too hard to catch someone's eye. Just be you, and don't try to hard to impress people.. you'll do fine."

"I wish I could share your confidence right now... "

Dave walks back to his car, and tosses me the house keys, which I catch effortlessly. "Just be yourself, and with a physique like yours, you'd probably do good to get into a sports team."

I look down at my toned, fit body. The doctor had encouraged I eat well, and keep exercising.. to ease into my second puberty better. The gym and the jogging did help me deal with my frustrations...

"Remember, your job at the café starts Monday at 5am. No late partying this weekend."

I laugh, like I have anyone to party with... 

I wave to Dave as he gets in and drives off, then head into the house with my luggage first. Fortunately, to be able fit things in his car. The boxes are relatively small and easy to carry. It takes no time at all to do a few trips. As I come back out to get the boxes of dishes and bedding, I catch movement in the corner of my eye. This girl with dark skin, and black hair in a reverse bob haircut, is bouncing my way... 

I finish picking up the box and look towards her. As she gets within talking distance, she smiles at me. "Hey! You just moving in? Where's Doug?"

I smile in return. "Hi, my name's Rosemary, I'm renting the house from Doug while he goes to college, my brother helped set it up."

"Oh, is that who the cute guy was that I saw drive away?" I nod. "Figured all the cute ones are older than my dad will let me date.. Oh.. I'm Leilani by the way. I live just next door." She motions her thumb behind her. "I'd shake your hand, but it looks like your arms are full, need help with the last bit?"

 _Friend one starting_... "Yeah, sure, um, grab what you think you can carry and put it anywhere, I'll figure out tonight where it all needs to go."

I lead the way into the house with Leilani, in tow. I repeat her name a few times in my head, so that I don’t forget it. Well, this seems easy enough so far, at least there's someone who looks to be my age next door... 

"So, you still in school?" She asks as we get into the front door.

"Yeah, I'm in grade 11, you?"

"So am I!" she says all excited, nearly dropping the box she's carrying. "Oops sorry. Are you good with math? I could really use a study buddy!"

"Yeah, it's one of my better subjects." When you bothered to show up for class... No, this is a new you, no more ditching school Rose... 

"Great! That's fantastic!” Leilani looks around. “So, where did your brother drive off to, is he coming back?” 

“Maybe to visit, but he’s got university starting soon.” I reply. 

“And your folks.” She sounds curious. 

“Not going to happen in this lifetime.” I reply sourly. 

“So, you’re going to live her all on your own!?” Leilanis voice is a combination of fear and confusion.

“It appears so.” I say with a sigh. 

“You don’t sound happy about it…” Leilani watches my reaction. 

“Yeah, well it felt like a great idea at the time.” I echo my previous worry about being here alone.

“Oh. Say, what are you doing for supper tonight?"

Is she asking me out or just being neighbourly? "Ummm.. I haven't given it much though really, I have food I can try to make here..."

"Nonsense! Let me ask Mom, and you can come over! No point in eating alone your first night in town."

I smile, this girls enthusiasm is infectious. "Okay, let me get the last of this in." 

"Fantastic!" Leilani says, skipping out of the house and grabbing the last box, nearly tossing it to me. Thank goodness it was just the last of the bedding!

The Forrest family were really friendly and kind. They thought it was strange that a young girl like myself would be living on her own. I told them that there were family problems, and I needed a new school. I let their minds think it was an issue of divorce and custody arguments rather than my dad not accepting my transition. One thing Jane told me, as I am now a young transgender woman, I am a target. The fewer people who thought I was anything but a teenage girl, the better - even if I could defend myself - the whole purpose of this move was to leave my male life and my history of violence and fighting behind me.

Of course, I couldn't say no to their invite for dinner, it felt nice being part of a family meal again. Leilani is a quirky little goofball, full of energy and enthusiasm - even if she's a bit clumsy and her room looks like a war zone. It was nice to make a friend on my first day in a new place. Do all girls make friends this easily? Or am I just lucky. I wonder if Dave or Dough had this planned - knowing the Forrests lived next door. 

My new friend is really easy to like, and I find myself almost flirting with her, or was I flirting with her? My summer with Jane, I don’t know any more. She didn't seem to get embarrassed by any of my more suggestive comments, and she just let it role.. She leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched movies. We shared a bowl of popcorn her mom made and, occasionally our hands would touch, and it really made it hard not react to her being so comfortable against me.   
Her parents didn't seem mind, they didn't say anything... I know that - at school - I would see girls hold hands, hug and such and generally be more affectionate than I ever saw guys being with each other.. so I did my best not to get turned on with her by my side, all snuggled up against me. She smelt really good, and I found a growing interest I’d never really felt before. 

With my life so far, I've never dated, life was just too confusing, too conflicting to think about a relationship. I still wasn't sure what side of the fence my sexuality sat... I know I wasn’t gay when I was a male. My growing affection towards Sam pretty much indicated I was straight. Though lately I’ve been wondering if I’m really bisexual. One of the new girls in the support group is super cute, and I could really go for someone like that. So, yeah, lets start with being bisexual, so that I don't limit myself. Dave did encourage me to find a relationship, and this dark skinned girl, with her soft brown eyes, and short black hair was definitely something that was getting my interests going.. I was so worried that - should I pop a boner - it would be the end of me...

So, after a couple of movies, I excused myself before my hormones could get the better of me... stating that I still needed to unpack some things before I can turn in for the night. It wasn’t entirely untrue. I could wait and unpack tomorrow, Doug’s house was fully furnished. The boxes I brought in were just my personal belongings. 

Her parents gave me warm hugs, like I was an old family friend, and said I can come over any time I liked, their door was always open for me. After the trouble and arguments with my own parents, finding a loving, caring family was something I’m unaccustomed to.

It was nearly 2 am by the time I got the house sorted the way I wanted it.. I probably could have stopped sooner, but - once I got on a roll - it was hard to stop and leave the packing half finished. I looked at the laptop my brother let me keep, wondering if I should send my parents an e-mail... nah, it can wait till morning, I’ll wait till I have the computer fully set up and the everything working the way I like it before worrying about broadcasting to friends that I’m settled. I do send text messages to Jane and Sam - letting them know that I’m still alive and kicking and things are settling in well so far. 

I don’t bother waiting to see if they reply, I put my phone on mute, hit the lock button, and roll over.   
I'm too tired for anything else right now.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep...


	4. Is it Still the Weekend?

A knock on the door wakes me from a strange dream. I can't quite remember the dream, just that it was strange... My rock hard erection suggests that it wasn't an entirely bad dream, oh man is it going to be hard to go pee till this goes down... 

There's a knock again, and it brings me fully awake and I look around the room for a moment, confused. Right, Doug's house, that's why this bedroom isn't familiar. I groan as I roll out of bed, checking my phone, it's just before 9am, and the knocking isn't stopping. 

I grab my house robe, not because it's cold this morning, I needed something to hide my erection. I can hold the robe just right, and it won't show that I have a hard-on.. I stumble to the door, and open it, squinting in the bright daylight as the morning sun floods the doorway.  
When I can finally focus my eyes, Leilani is on the small porch, all smiles. 

"Wake up sleepy head! You going to mope in your house all day, or enjoy some of this beautiful weather?"

My face softens and and I smile. She is so pretty, almost like an angel bathed in the morning sunlight. _Rose, hard-on, not the time to think of your new neighbour that way_... I remind myself, it was my little head doing the thinking right now, and that is not a good thing - not this early in our friendship.

Leilani holds up a brown paper bag. "I brought you some fresh breakfast from the café, hungry?"

"Starving" my smile widens. "But let me take a shower first." 

I leave the door open for her to come in and head towards the bathroom. I hear the front door close as I get into the shower. That was too close! I hear my stereo turn on while I let the shower cleanse myself of my horniness this morning. Leilani is signing to the music, I can almost feel the floor bounce as she dances around.

The bathroom has two doors, one exits to the bedroom. It gives me a moment to put on a tight pair of undies, and tuck myself before putting on a red summer dress. 

I step out of the bedroom still brushing my hair and my neighbour turns around to face me. "You look like a big strawberry," she chuckles. And good enough to eat? My mind finished the dirty thought that crept in with her innocent comment.

I smile hesitantly, hoping that was a compliment. She takes my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. 

"I made some coffee while you were washing up, and I have some fresh pastries for brunch. Do you have any fruit in the house?" 

"There should be grapefruit and oranges in the fridge crisper" I motion to towards the fridge.

"Good, you sit" She nearly pushes me towards a chair at the kitchen table. "I'll get some grapefruit."

She pulls out the grapefruit, grabs a cutting board, she’s about to grab a knife, then looks at the counter for a moment. "Ummm.. maybe you should cut it, Mom doesn't like it when I use knives."

I get up and chuckle, giving her a tickle poke as I step beside her, she shrinks away from me and giggles. _That giggle is so adorable._ "Well, if you weren't all thumbs, she might let you cook more often."

She pouts and mockingly looks hurt. "It's not my fault that I'm clumsy". 

I smile "It's okay, we are all good at something. That's what my brother likes to say."

Leilani grins. "You two are really close, aren't you? Even though he looks several years older than you."

"Best of friends." I say matter-of-fact. "He's the only one who's every really understood me."

"I wish I had a sibling I was close too.. it's just me and my parents." She says with a pout. 

"Well having a sibling isn't always a grand adventure, we've had our share of fights and arguments."

Then it dawns on me. “How long were you watching us before you decided to introduce yourself?”

Leilani blushes, I’d never seen someone with brown skin blush before, it was cute. “I well…” she starts stammer. 

I smile and put a hand on her shoulder. “I tend to be rather shy at first as well, it’s okay.”

The fact I wasn’t shy around my lovely neighbour surprised me more. I generally don’t open up so easily to someone new.  
We make small talk as I cut and prepare the fruit, Leilani is keenly interested on how meticulous I am and making each slice easy to scoop out and eat. I put the fruit in bowls and grab the sugar, spoons, and we sit down to eat breakfast. 

Leilani is a good guide to what I'm going to expect to see when school starts in a week. She goes on about the teachers, and which ones are boring, which ones are good, what sports are available. I mention joining soccer this fall sounds interesting. With my athletic build, Leilani gets curious as to what sports I’ve played in the past. Leilani doesn’t seem to be too keen on sports herself.   
She asks me about my course choices this year.

"I'm majoring in science and math, with a interest in art and languages. You?"

"Really? That sounds interesting" Leilani says between bites of danish. "I'm just in general studies, I don't know where I'm going to go after school." She has a little crumb on the corner of her lip, I resist reaching over to clean it off and merely point to where it is. She wipes it off as I continue. 

"I want to go into computer science and programming. The art is just to not let my talents go to waste."

"Really? What do you do?" she asks.

I shrug. "A little everything really", I point at the wall to the right, where there is a new painting that wasn't there yesterday. "I did that piece 2 years ago." 

"Oh wow!" She studies the painting of a large tree in a meadow. "You're good!"

I blush, changing topics as I don't like to brag about my artwork. "So, I take it there's a reason you woke me up this early?" 

"The morning is half over, what do you mean early? Silly girl!" _She called me a girl_... a part of me inside just beams with happiness. "I want to show you around town, you've never been to Willow Creek before, have you?"

"Not since I was 5." I reply. 

"This is going to be fun then!" She says as I stand and start cleaning up the table. 

"Okay, just let me wash these and we'll go."

I am a little apprehensive about leaving the house, this will be the first time I am going out as Rose without my support group. I hope I’m not going to do something to clock myself. I put my phone, keys and wallet in a small purse, grab some comfortable shoes, and we leave the house to explore the town.

Willow Creek isn't a large community. It's barely bigger than a village really, but there's a gym, a gallery, a library, a few eateries, a nightclub, a few small shops, and even a small theater.. enough to keep most people entertained without needing to go into the big city. 

The town seems full of young families, too, as we pass the park on the way to the gallery museum, there are a lot of children on the play structures, and several teens milling about. My new friend says that Willow Creek has one the largest community schools in the area, so there's almost always someone to play with your age. I find that encouraging that I’m not going to be stuck in some small class of 10 kids and feel out of place. I could possibly blend in well in a larger school - provided that I don’t slip up and Out myself the first week of class. 

Leilani is so full of youthful energy, it is so easy being comfortable around her. From the moment we met, she has taken me at face value, never asking any awkward questions, not probing into my family, like why my parents aren’t here, or any awkward details of my past. I find I'm sharing a fair bit of myself without her even asking. She seems to know almost everyone in town.   
Before class even starts, I've already been introduced to several of my future classmates. Like Leilani, I get immediate acceptance. No standoffish glance, or analyzing glare, no whispered comments. I'm just Leilani's new friend Rose, and they look forward to seeing me in school. It’s so refreshing to not have to constantly worry if someone is going to pick up on something and use the wrong pronoun. Jane had said that I’ll get to a point in my transition where no one would question my gender, I never figured it would happen this soon.

We don’t go home for supper. Leilani sends her folks a message that we’re dining out with friends, and they wish us a good time. So we find outselves in one of the more popular eateries in town. I thought Malt Shoppes were a thing of the past, but Willow Creek has one the Restaurant is what you would expect from a classic mid-20th century eatery. With a long counter and stools, comfortable padded booths and one large round table that can seat almost a dozen people. We’re taking up the big table, as Leilani introduces me to Cassandra Goth and her little brother Alexander. There’s a charming boy our age by the name of Travis Scott, and Olivia Lewis and her parents. We order the biggest pizza they have. And I’ve seen a pizza pie so hug! We all dig in and enjoy our meal laughing and chatting about our summer. None of my new-found friends live nearby. The Goths live across the river in Pendula View, Travis lives north of us, across the creek in Courtyard Lane, and the Lewis family live in Sage Estates. I sit there and marvel how everyone is getting along, when we’re all clearly from different income levels. There doesn’t seem to be any huge class system here. The Lewis family clearly as money, as they’re footing the bill for this meal, but they don’t look down on Leilani and I for being in the poorer part of town. In fact they are so close that they treat each other like family. 

My newfound friends are obviously regulars, all the staff know them, and it is just so easy to blend into the group and be myself. When I mention my interests, Travis says there's a computer club at school we can get into. Like me, he inspires himself to be a programmer one day. Cass, Travis and I get into a large geek conversation about computer games and what systems that we use, that nearly excludes everyone else. I blush and apologize, I can get a little carried away when going on about technology. 

It doesn't dawn on me till after supper is over, that we are starting to part ways, and trading phone numbers, that I never worried once about fitting in.. I just somehow did. Outside of my transgender support group, I’ve never experienced this before. There was no awkwardness, no trying to hide from notice. It was so comforting to be finally seen as Rose, without any of these people knowing my back story, and not worry about it. For once I could just be me, and not have to explain myself to someone about my gender identity issues. Does that mean I can just be like any other girl in school? 

Leilani and I walk home together as the sun is setting, she gives me a quick hug at my walkway and skips the rest of the way home. I watch her pert little bottom bounce with her skirt and feel my member stirring for the third time today... Thank goodness for my dress today! It hid my hard-on a couple of times, I'm not going to be able to wear any kind of skin-tight outfits with her around! What is it about her that gets me so excited? In the time we’ve spent together I’ve picked up on any vibes that she’s queer. She seems pretty straight, but I can’t help but feel myself attracted to her.   
I head into the house, wondering if it would be too forward to ask her out of a date. Honestly, never having been on a date, how would I ask her and not be totally awkward or sound weird? Stop thinking about this so much Rose, she’s a good friend, lets leave it that way for now.

Once inside and settled, I first send a message to my brother. Letting him know that 'Settle Into Town' mission is so far successful. I was worried at first, but I'm already making friends and finally enjoying being myself. It's been an amazing weekend! 

I get a reply back of: 

-= See, I told you that being yourself for once, you don't have to worry about who you were, just who you are going to be. So proud of you finally taking this big step to finally being the you that you want to be! :hugs:

-= Yes, I met an amazing girl who lives next door by the name of Leilani. Her and her family are so nice and friendly, it made me feel right at home!

-= Oh... you met a girl did you? :wink:

-= It's not like that, at least I don't think it's like that.. at least not yet. I don't know!

-= You are too cute kiddo, I can just see your face right now, you're all flustered and red, nearly as red as your hair...

-= Stop that! :blush:

-= You are so fun to tease... If a boy ever says you look adorable when you blush, he's a keeper.

-= I told you, I'm not ready for a relationship yet!

-= I know, just keep that in mind. You settling in fine, do you need anything?

-= No, I’m doing pretty well so far, thanks. I do miss Jane and Sam. 

-= Were you and Sam dating?

-= Umm. Not that I was aware of. 

-= Okay, cause Jane says he’s been a real downer since you left. I think he really likes you.

-= He kept asking me out at least once a week. 

-= And you never said yes?

-= No, I told you, I’m not ready for a relationship. 

-= Well, give Sam a call, before the poor boy has a fit, okay?

-= Okay, later!

I give Sam a call and he picks up on the second ring. 

“Hey there good lookin’!” he says with a cheery voice. 

“Sam please you’re making me blush.”

“I can just see you now, all pink and rosy, like the first time I asked you out.”

“No Sam, don’t say it.” I warn him

“What? You look so adorable when you blush!” he says teasingly. 

_He said it, darn you Dave, he’s too far away to date now!_  
I take a deep breath. “I know this is going to sound cheesy romantic, but I miss you.” 

“I miss you too babe.” Sam says softly. 

“Sam were we dating?” I ask in a puzzled voice. 

“Kind of” he says hesitantly. “I think the proper term would be courting, as I never got to kiss you.” 

“Oh. Is that why you are being so mopey now that I’m gone?” I tease him sweetly. 

“I’m mopey cause I never got to kiss you and now you’re too far away.” He sighs. 

“You are so cute, have I ever said that?” I say softly, laying on my bed. 

“Once, when we were at the beach, and I was all iffy about walking on the hot sand.” 

“That was cute.” I say with a smile. 

“Hey, hot sand hurts my sensitive feet!” Sam objects.

I giggle in the phone.

“Look babe, I have orientation to run for the Freshmen in the morning, so I should go, okay?”

“Okay, take it easy on them.” I say in a motherly tone.

“What, being all hard on people is part of my opening charm” I can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Only cause you look so sweet apologizing about it later.” I grin. 

“You are adorable, and don’t you forget that.” He says with sweetly.

“Thanks.. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 

I almost said I love you just before he hung up. I wonder if it’s cause I really do, or if I just felt that what I should say… I take a deep breath while I look up at the ceiling. 

I get up from the bed and go back to my computer in the living room. I send Mom an e-mail, letting her know that I've moved into a new place, making new friends that are my age for a change, and to not worry. Everything is going smoothly with a new job starting tomorrow. School is starting next week, I’ve already made a few friends in class, so I won’t be the awkward new kid on the first day. I assure her that I’m finally going to take my studies seriously, and will keep her up to date with my progress.

I get a reply back from my mom with a direct deposit notice. 'Money for school supplies' she says. I sit there and look at the notice, as my bank app chimes a new notification. I send a thank you and that I loved her. Thanks for her support, that I know that it's not easy, but it's better this way, I'm feeling better than I've ever been!

I had totally forgot I would need supplies for school... at least I can still count on my mom now and then.


	5. Monday Morning is Way too Early!

It's 4am and my phone is blaring, telling me to wake up!  
I groan turn it off and stare at the ceiling. Why is my alarm going off so early? I grab my phone, look at the time and date. _Right, Monday morning, time to make the donuts_. Chuckling to myself, remember an old commercial. 

First day at work, I better not be late, I drag myself out of bed, wash my face, brush my teeth and hair, notice that it's getting just long enough to be pulled into a high pony-tail. Yeah, that should work! I know Doug said something about black slacks, which I have, but I don’t have the blue blouse that he says that the staff wears. He did say that some of the shirts are embroidered with the café logo, so if Beth has any left, I’ll probably get one of those. So I just toss on a buttonless long sleeve shirt.   
I grab a small breakfast, it's only a 2 hour shift, so I don't want to fill myself up to much.   
It's not a far walk to the café, 20 minutes at my slowest pace. I make a mental note that getting a bike would cut my time down by half, and put a reminder in my phone to budget one out.

Doug's sister Beth is the manager of the store, I had met her twice during the course of the summer, so she gives me a quick hug in greeting. 

"Well, your sense of timing is better than your brother's, lets see how the rest of you works out." she says with a wink.

I blush and look down.

"You're adorable when you blush, anyone tell you that it matches your hair?" she says as she walks into the store, turning on the lights. 

I stand there shocked for a moment.

"You're not used to getting compliments on your looks, are you?" she asks, looking back.

I merely shake my head and nearly get shoved over as someone comes barging into the door behind me. 

"Monique, you're on time for a change, that's good. You're going to be spending this morning's shift training our new employee. Monique, this is our new trainee Rosemary."

The new arrival is a head shorter than I am, a little stocky, with olive skin. her short black hair somehow suits her well. She definitely has assets to go with her stance. I wonder if mine will ever grow that big.. She extends her hand for a handshake. 

"Nice to meet you." Her smile is warm as is her hand. "So, Rose, like the flower or Rosemary like the herb?" before I can answer, she reaches out and tucks a stray strand of red hair behind my ear. "I would say the flower, or I think I'll just call you Red for short." she says with a playful smile. 

"Monique, quit flirting with the new girl and help me get the shop open for the day. Rose, I have an outfit that might fit you that I want to to try on."

Monique spins on her heel. "On it boss." and gives me a smile as she walks away."

I stand there for a moment, _wait, what just happened?_ I break myself out of my reverie when I hear my name again, and follow my supervisor in the office. 

Beth is just inside the door, going through a clothing rack. "Okay, so this is your apron. I expect you to keep it clean from here on, you bring it home, you wear it to work, no exceptions, got it?"

I nod. "Got it." 

She reaches up "I have a hat for you to wear, if your head is as big as Dave's this should fit you." I take the cap, wondering how she knows so much about my brother. They were dating or something if I recall. She looks over a few blue shirts. "There this blouse should fit you, try this on. "

I look around for a place to try it on. 

"We're both women here, you have nothing to hide that I haven't already seen, unless you aren't wearing a bra - then we might have an issue of indecency."

I blush again. "No I'm wearing a bra..." I pull off my top and Beth whistles, making me stop mid-way. 

"Girl, you are ripped! Dave said you liked working out, but you have the body of an athlete!"

I finish taking off the top and take the blouse. "Yeah, I like keeping in shape."

"No shame in that girl, be proud of who you are!" Beth says with a grin.

The comment makes me smile as I start button the blouse. It's a little loose, but fits comfortably. I'm about halfway through buttoning down the shirt, my mid-rift still showing when Monique pokes her head through the door. 

"You all decent here?" She stops and stares at my bare stomach for a moment, I can feel a welling in my pants that could spell doom if it gets larger, then she snaps out of it. "Everything is percolating, and the customers are starting to line up, shall I open for the day?"

Beth nods to her and Monique leaves whistling to herself. 

"Okay, as long as I keep her busy, she probably won't flirt with you too much today, but I think you just gained a new fan." 

"Is that a good thing?" I ask hesitantly, finishing buttoning the blouse and tucking it into my pants.

Beth chuckles. "Monique has been working at the shop since she was 16, she likes to flirt, it's good for customers, they like her personal service. I've never seen her date anyone though.. so I would say she's mostly harmless."

"Okay." I say as I pull on the apron and hat. "Thanks for the advice."

Coffee shops are crazy in the morning, as everyone is rushing to work or class, they drop by the café for the daily dose of java. The morning just blows by, and I find myself 4 hours later wondering when it's going to end!

Beth comes up to me as I finish serving an Americano. "Sorry for keeping you longer today hun, but - seeing as school hasn't started yet - I thought you wouldn't mind the extra cash. I certainly appreciated it, you're a quick learner." 

I step back as another barista, Lisa, steps in to take the next customer. 

I nod. "Thanks. Well, I guess I got two days worth of training in one." I finish with a grin.

"That's the spirit!" Says Beth, giving me a half hug. "Now, clock out for the day, and head home, I bet you are just itching for a shower... "

She was right, I really did need a shower right now.

"One last request, do you think you can work a full shift the next few days till school starts? I could really use an extra hand till the rest of the students are back in town. We have two other baristas starting next week, but they're still out of town."

"Sure Beth, that will help me buy the bike I've been eyeing." 

"Nothing like incentive for a little extra cash, I love your outlook on things. See you tomorrow."

My feet feel heavy the walk home, I don't usually spend this long on my feet, going to take some getting used to. Beth is right, the shower is very much welcome when I get home. Not having any plans for the day, I just slip into some casual pajama-like clothing. I am just into a good game of MySimsGo! when I get a message from Cassandra Goth. 

-= We're all going school supply shopping in town, coming?

-= Sounds like a great idea!

-= Great, we're swinging by to pick up Leilani, you’re right next door, eh?

-= I am.

-= Okay, see you in 10 hun, chow.

That gives me just enough time to switch out of my jammies and slip on my black sweater dress and tights. The outfit is a little warm for being outside, but the stores tend to be air conditioned.

Ten minutes later a black mini-van pulls up in front of my house. Travis is driving and nods to me as I step out and lock the door. Cassandra is in the passenger seat, busy with her phone and doesn't notice me right away. Leilani waves at me from the back seat, and I can see Cass's bother Alexander and another two boys his age in the 3rd row. Leilani shuffles over to the driver's side as I get in, giving me room to sit behind Cassandra. 

Cassandra looks up from her phone. "Sorry for the full car, Mama made me bring my brother and cousins along with us. My aunt is 'supposed' to take them off our hands when we reach the mall." 

The one in the middle whines. "I thought we were going to stay with you.?"

"No, your parents are already in town from their breakfast meeting, and will meet us there."

There is a synchronous "Awwwwweee" from the back seat.

Apparently Cassandra is the cool family member they were hoping to hang out with. Which struck me as a bit odd. My first impression of the thin olive-skinned teen was that she was a little emo. She has the whole goth schoolgirl look down pat. She doesn’t strike me as the one the 'cool kids' to hang out with in school. Yesterday, when we were talking, she's a total geek, addicted to mobile games. Definitely not the socialite type person. Maybe she's fun when she takes care of kids? Like I am with my own cousins. At least we have a commonality in that we’re both from large families. 

As the van leaves Willow Creek for the city, I get a little anxious. Now I'm on another bigger adventure as Rose, this time in a large mall, back home in the city. I hope I don't bump into anyone I know... Or for that matter, if I do, would they recognize me? I don't dress anything like I used to before my transition. This top shows all my developing curves - as the sweater is tight fitting. Something Travis seems to have noticed with the glances I get from him in the rear view mirror. I had enough time for a quick 5-minute makeup touch-up, so my face is well done.

We get to the mall and meet Cassandra's aunt and uncle by the mobile kiosk. They greet each other with hugs and cheek kisses while the rest of us hang back and look at the latest line of cell phones. I see my old math teacher and her family go buy. I know half of them, but none of them even seem to notice me. I’m just some other teen shopping during Back-to-School days. The mall is pretty busy, I doubt anyone would notice me unless I actually bumped into them.  
And maybe not even then. My uncle Phil says ‘Excuse me’, as he squeezes between Travis and I on his way to wherever. My heart actually skips a beat, but his eyes never meet mine in his rush to get through. My uncle, like me, isn’t good with crowds. This mall this full of people has my anxiety so high, it’s taking every bit of self-control not to run out of the building in a panic. 

Once the three younger ones are dispatched, we head over the the office supply store for the base goods. Travis notes that half of my basket is filled with different coloured pens, paper, and art supplies.

"Some of this stuff is twice the price at the art supply store, I'm getting it here while it's on sale!" I say, defending my odd purchase.

He just smiles and nods, and reminds me some of the teachers are strict about doodling in class. I've only known him for a couple of days, am I that easy to read?

On the way back to the van with our purchases Leilani stops at one of the clothing shops. I notice it first and it takes a moment for the others to stop. She's staring at a brown to beige gradient sweater. 

"Rose, this top would look amazing on you!"

I stop and look at the sweater trying to see the back of it. "You sure?" 

"Absolutely!" She takes my hand and drags me into the store and starts telling one of the sales clerks what she's looking for. 

The sales clerk eyes me up and down for size, and goes to a rack and pulls out the top. It looks absolutely lovely! It has a wide neck that doesn't dip down too far in the front, it's actually higher up in the chest than the sweater I'm currently wearing. The back, however, is completely open, all the way down to the small of the back, almost like a wrap-around at the bottom that connects at my left wrist.

"I don't know, the back is a little revealing." I say hesitantly.

"What is back there for people to see? Come on, just humour me, even if you don't buy it."

I look at the others to see no way of backing out of it, and reluctantly take the shirt to the change rooms, leaving my school supplies with Travis.   
The top is shorter than my sweater dress, so I make sure I’m tucked well in my tights, cause Leilani just has to see me wearing it. I take a deep breath and step out. I have to say, in the mirror, the top does look great on me. It’s just the right shade of brown to highlight my red hair. As I turn to show the back, I hear a gasp. Leilani notices my tattoo for the first time. 

"You have have inked your back!" She says in exasperation. 

It’s not a large tattoo. A late birthday gift from my brother this year: An oriental styled cardinal on a cherry tree branch with the blooms still attached, takes up about half of my left shoulder blade. the way the top drops down, the tattoo is fully visible.  
I can feel a finger trace the branch delicately, from the touch I could somehow tell it’s Leilani's hand and part of me becomes immediately aroused. 

"It's so pretty, please tell me that you'll buy this top." she pleads.

"Well I can't wear it out of the store, It's not long enough to cover my bottom, and these tights are a little see through." I hear a comment of agreement coming from Cassandra. As I look back over my shoulder, she has her hand over Travis's eyes.

Leilani bounces towards the wall and takes down a simple black skirt. "This will work." The sales clerk, counting up her sales commission, is quick to agree.   
"Try this on. " She says, handing me the skirt. 

I get back into the change room and slide the skirt on, it fits so nice, and the fabric is just thick enough to cover sensitive parts, and - with the top - looks amazing. Okay, Leilani might be a bit of a slob, but she seems have a good enough eye for fashion.

I step out of the change room again, and everyone agrees that it’s perfect. So, we take the tags off, with the back-to-school sales, it fits within the budget my mother sent me. How did mom know I might want another outfit for school? We put my sweater dress in a bag and walk out of the store with my new sweater and skirt on. To say that we turn a few heads as we walk back to the van is an understatement. I am really not used to this kind of attention.

We put our purchases in the van and stop by a local restaurant, all of us agreed the food court was going to be impossible to manage. As we’re choosing our meals, my old school's swim team comes into the venue. With their jackets on, and some still have damp hair, I would say they just finished a competition in town. I bury my face back into my menu in hopes to not be noticed. Cassandra picks up on it. 

"You know them?" 

I nod. "The swim team from my old school. Judging by their numbers they’re still short one diver."

"You used to swim for a school sports team?" Leilani says a little louder than I would have liked.

Her comment draws some of the boys to look our way

Leilani continues, "but they are a boys swim team, how do you know them so well?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated..." I reply, keeping my voice down.

Fortunately, at this point, Leilani lowers her voice as if playing a conspiracy. "Oh, did you used to date one of them? Which one was it? Come on fess up..."

At this point I am beet red, fortunately a server distracts my old swim teammates as she takes their order. 

"Let me guess, it was the tall blond one over there, wasn't it?" pointing to Jim, the team captain - who easily looks like he could be Travis's cousin. At this point Travis blushes, and gets a worried look at the same time. Is he wondering how he could compete with an athletic swimmer should that be the case? I’ve picked up some vibes that, like Sam there’s an interest. 

I give Cassandra a pleading look who then turns to Leilani, and very calmly states. 

"Leilani, let it go, you're getting Rose all worked up and worried, she said there were reasons she switched schools, lets not try to connect with her old classmates, okay?"

Leilani gives me a look, looks at the swim team again, looks at Cassandra's stern glance and lets it drop.   
At that point our appetizers arrive and I am afforded the relief of having Leilani distracted while we order our entrees. 

We munch on our appetizers and make small talk, mostly what we are expecting the upcoming school year. At one point, while we are waiting for our meal, I start doodling on the place mat. It’s a fall scene (seeing as the only colours I have in the box are brown, red, yellow and orange), and I draw a hillside with colourful fall foliage. 

"You really are a good artist," states Travis beside me. "Did you take courses."

"I did, it was part of my therapy."

The waitress arrives with our meals, cutting conversation for a moment. 

"Therapy?" Travis asks quietly, Leilani and Cassandra are excitedly talking about boys and gym class at the moment to realize we aren't following their conversation.

"The art was to teach me concentration and focus due to my ADD. I also used to get bullied a lot in school. I used to get into lots of fights, so my father tossed me into sports in junior high. In a way, it made things worse, as then I could defend myself."

"What do you mean?" He asks confused. 

"Well, it's one thing trying to run from a bully and being beaten up. It's another thing to turn around and beat up the bully... badly."

"You don't seem like an aggressive person to me..."

"I’ve changed a lot this summer. Besides..." poking a fork at him. "You've known me only for two days, how can you tell if I'm an aggressive person or not?"

"The Rose I have met is a soft hearted, romantic artist, who loves computers and sports. You blush and get embarrassed at any indication of affection or attention... You're not an aggressive person."

I blush at his comment, only to prove his point. 

"See those guys over there?" he continues, pointing towards the swim team. "They are loud, obnoxious, boisterous, and think they are the divine's gift to women... you don't fit in that crowd."

I look at them, Jim and I glance at each other for a moment, he has a small glimmer in his eyes, but then Ted says something, and whatever link he was starting to make is gone, I am a total stranger to him.

I look back at Travis. "I never fit in that crowd, no. I was just good at what I did."

"You're not one of those over-achiever type of people are you?"

"No, I'm just a quick learner. My brother calls me a modern-day bard. I pick up on just about anything and everything quickly. It doesn't mater what it is: Music, art, computers, sports. If I bother to work on my classwork, I get generally get straight As. In the sports world they call me a born natural."

"What sports have you played?"

"Soccer, badminton, volleyball, cycling, swimming... My coach said I have 8% body fat, I’m all muscle. 

"You don't seem to be some body-builder type to me."

"It's lean muscle, not dense muscle. And I've lost some of my muscle mass this summer, it's hard to explain."

"What's hard to explain?" says Leilani, cluing in that Travis and I weren't having the same conversation as they were. 

"How Rose is an all-around athlete, but looks nothing like those muscle bound jocks over there."

Leilani smiles at that point. "You should see the stuff she can carry, when I helped her move in, it's crazy the stuff she can move!"

I blush at that point. "Please, you're making it sound like I have some sort of super-human strength."

"You're stronger than me... " she points out.

Cassandra pokes in. "Leilani, my brother is stronger than you, it doesn't take much."

We all started chuckling at that point and the rest of dinner goes well.

On the drive home I pretend to be distracted with my phone so that I can be lost in my thoughts without having to be too actively part of the conversation. I almost spilled out to Travis that I’m trans, someone I've only known for two days. I have to remind myself, that - outside of the support group - I can't just actively talk about transgender issues - not without the risk of starting a whole pile of new questions. Questions that I'm not sure I'm ready to answer. Questions that could put my life at risk, should someone take offense that I'm not who I may seem to be on the surface.

I lean back and look at Travis driving beside me. I'd won the shotgun spot for the way home. He looks at me briefly and smiles, not wanting to take his eyes off the road long, now that it's getting dark outside. 

"You look tired." He says. 

"Exhausted! I've been up since 4am!" 

"Really? Why?"

"I work the opening shift at the café - so that I have money for rent and food. I live alone you know."

"Sorry, guess most of us are just used to mooching off our parents, we don't think of the costs associated to daily living." 

"I hadn't thought of it before this summer either, then I started living with my brother." 

"Why aren't your parents helping you? Please tell me if I'm getting too personal." 

"You're getting too personal, it's complicated." 

"Fair enough." He says, but if you need someone to talk to..." 

"Besides my brother?" 

He chuckles. "Besides your brother."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say probably more suggestively that I meant. 

He called me a soft hearted romantic. All I've ever been called all my life is a girly wimp who cries to much... It's going to take a bit getting used to how people see the new me.

I get in the house and put my school supplies down. I’ll figure out later what I’ll need for the first day of class, and what needs to go in my art-supply bin for future use.   
I take a selfie in the full length mirror, then send my brother and my mother an e-mail showing them my new outfit - reminding my mom to keep the picture away from my father. 

  
My brother answers first:

-= That outfit looks amazing, you look so great in it, can I send this to Jane?

-= Sure, why not. :)

My mother replies next: 

-= You are developing into a beautiful woman. You look so happy, I hope you are doing well. 

-= Doing great Mom, thanks for the new outfit, it’s a smashing hit with my friends, I really had fun out at the mall today. 

-= I’m glad you now have friends dear, that’s so wonderful. Oh, when were you there, did you see your uncle Phil?

-= I did, and he didn’t even recognize me, then again, the mall was pretty packed.

-= I doubt many of the family would recognize you now dear. It’s only cause you send me regular updates that I’ve seen you blossom and grow. Love you so much!

-= Love you too!

It’s so nice to know I have my mom’s support in this.

I get a ping from my support group as a chat. This is going to be interesting. 

-= J: OMG girl, you are rocking the autumn-wear line! 

-= S: I would love to see you wear that in person, you look amazing!

-= W: I’m so jealous, you are so pretty!

-= R: Winnie, just hold on and know that you will be beautiful one day too, small steps.

-= T: Wow, not the girl I met this spring! You look amazing! 

-= W: yes, small steps. :hugs: thank you so much for your support.

-= D: Who’s this? Oh, support group meeting via mass text, cute.

-= J: Sorry Diane, Rose isn’t in town anymore, expect the occasional meeting like this or online. 

-= D: Rose? You mean the hot redhead I met this summer?

-= S: See Rose, I’m not the only one who thinks of you that way! ;)

-= J: Rose can’t talk right now, her face is as red as her hair and she’s hiding her face in embarrassment.

-= T: So, Red, when you coming back up from Willow Creek?

-= R: Next month for my next endo appointment.

-= D: What is she doing in Willow Creek?

-= J: High School - if I remember correctly. 

-= R: Yes, I start High School next week. 

-= D: HS? What?! You mean I’ve been crushing on a minor!?

-= S: That’s why they call it a crush. ;) I have no problems with her age… 

-= T: Sam, you’re just still happy she never beat you up that first day.

-= L: I’ve worked out with her a the gym, what she can lift is amazing!

-= S: Tell me about it, she can lift twice what I can!

Sometime after that, I drifted off the sleep with my phone in my hands. I don’t recall the rest of the conversation. 


	6. Is it Friday Yet?

Wednesday morning, the alarm goes off again. I lay there in bed listening for a moment, hearing the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. It's still dark outside, I can't see anything out the bedroom window. Why did I agree to work a full shift again?

Money for the bike... right. That was it.   
Yesterday was insane! I worked till lunch time, by the time I got home, I was so dead tired that I fell asleep with my uniform still on! I seem to recall someone trying to knock on the door... Leilani sent a text sometime around 2pm asking where I was...  
When I finally woke up after 4pm, and showered, I texted her back, apologizing for missing her message, stating I was really tired and didn't really feel like doing anything. 

Leilani doesn't take hints very easily, next thing I know she dropped by with Cassandra for a cheer-up party. There was pizza, drinks and popcorn, and we watched goofy comedy movies for the night. Which actually was kind of nice. Leilani had suggested a slumber party, but I told them had to work early in the morning, so I couldn't stay up that late. I did promise that we could do something on Saturday though.. make it a girls night, and that seemed to appease her.

Last night I made sure to wash my uniform, having slept in it most of the afternoon.. it probably was starting to smell ripe. Mind you, the one advantage I've learned about hormone therapy is it really does change everything! Gone away is my acne, the oily skin, the dreadful dead-fish smell after a long jog, and the hair everywhere - what is left of it - is super fine. I didn't even really need to shave my legs. Except for my head: what used to be a mop of boring ginger hair is now a curly mass of shoulder-length hair that seems to have a mind of it's own...

I look out the front window as I munch on toast, the street lights show puddles all over the streets and non-stop drops on the ground, I'll need more than an umbrella for this downpour. I hope my old rain slicker still fits, I think I kept it in one of the boxes I haven't unpacked yet.

I pull the box of more boyish things that I am somehow unwilling to part with, and find the rain coat and pants still in good condition. It's about a size too big for me now, the joys of losing a third of my muscle mass over the summer, and I nearly float in the rubber boots that are now bigger than my feet. I pack my work shoes, apron, and cap into my backpack, slip the rain cover over it, and dash out my door. 

I am able to mostly stay dry the whole trip... Beth looks at me and chuckles. "Did you steal the rain outfit from your brother? "

"No, it's mine, I just lost some weight since I last wore it."

"Rose, honey, that outfit is easily one size too big for you, what kind of weight loss program does that?"

"One that deals with hormone imbalances." I say smartly. Beth is one of the few people that knows of my transition and that I feel safe to joke about such in privacy.

"I read something about that, but wow.. never seen it in real life application."

"It's good that most of it is loose, cause it sure was hard to button the chest closed."

Beth starts laughing so hard, Lisa comes in to check to make sure everything is okay.

I take my wet rain clothes off in the office and put on my shoes while Beth giving me the run down of the Espresso machine I'll be using today. "Monique will show you the basics, if we're lucky the rain will make it a bit slow today so that I have time to run a quarterly inventory check. It's already a few weeks late."

"Anything I can help with?" I ask as I put on my apron. 

"No, just counting stock and crunching numbers, it's not very exciting..."

"Okay, if you need me to get something, just let me know." Hinting that I have a taller reach than most of the people here at work, “I've already helped out Monique three times this week getting product off the top shelves.”

"You know, she does that a bit on purpose..." 

"Why would you say that?"

"Girl, if you saw how your muscles stretch when you reach for things, just pray that you don't have too many boys around your locker at school next week."

I blush. "I didn't think something that simple would make a scene." 

"Girl, you are feminine and muscular both at the same time. Most boys your age are used to dealing with stocky tomboys with your level of strength. With your artistic tastes, the eye candy you offer is something special."

"Oh." I say as I tuck my hair into my cap and head out to face the day, should I be proud or embarrassed by that comment? Being a girl and keeping it that way might be harder than I thought!

Beth gets her wish, the pouring rain is keeping most - aside for our total die-hard customers - at bay. The café doesn't have a drive-through, so the coffee shop down the street is probably getting most of today's business - with people not wanting to get out of their cars in this weather. I note that Monique knows each one of them by name, and often knows what they were going to order before they can say it. 

All told the day goes by pretty well, it’s given me time for the staff to teach me some of the more complicated tasks for a barista. 

"It's good to learn now when it's quiet" Lisa notes. You won't have time to learn the ropes once classes start. 

The storm is finally starting to ease up come lunch as I am getting off shift. So I won't have to button up my rain coat - it really is uncomfortable buttoning the chest closed. I feel that, if I bend down, I'd pop the button!   
I send Leilani a text, asking if she wants anything before I leave, and I get an all bold ‘BANANA BREAD!’ as a reply. I chuckle, and buy her a few slices before I leave.

Beth's parents own the store, and all of the bakery goods are made fresh right next door in their bakery. It's an amazingly convenient set up. The bakery doesn't sell singles, so you buy by the dozen or the loaf. If you want something smaller, you come into the café.  
I’m still in my uniform as I drop by Leilani's place for a late lunch, with desert in my backpack. We sit in the living room, playing with her console games for the afternoon. Before I know it, we're being told by her mom that it’s time to wash up for supper. I’m, apparently, already invited before Leilani has time to ask. I tell them that I just want to switch out of my work clothes, and dash home to change.

I come back 10 mins later, changed and refreshed, to find supper on the table and everyone starting to sit down for the meal. 

Leilani's father comments as I sit down. "I've never seen a girl change so fast before, you need to give tips!" He gets a well-deserved slap on the shoulder from his wife, in which he just chuckles. "Yep, I deserved that one..." 

We all laughed as the plate of meatloaf is passed around. 

The Forrests always sit down for supper. They say it's an important part of the day for the family to get together, connect and talk about what's going on. I don't know if it's cause Leilani is an only child, but she is so much closer to her parents that my brother and I ever were! My parents just seemed too be busy to spend much time with us - which is how my brother and I got to be so close. 

Speaking of my brother, I need to remind him to bring some of my stuff that I left behind when I see him on Friday. He's supposed to go see our parents just before classes start. For the longest time I worried that they were just going to throw everything out, but Dave assures me that my bedroom is still mostly untouched - outside of the things I took already. It left me so relieved to know that some of my posters and artwork hadn't been trashed. Speaking of art...

After supper I excuse myself early, telling them that I need to finish getting my portfolio ready for school. The art teacher wants to see my previous works to better guide my progress.

"We have one of the best art programs outside of San Myshuno." says her dad. He's a chair on the school board, so I guess he should know. "Each student gets an individual learning plan, so that more experienced artists like yourself aren't held back by new students who are just getting into art now."

"I look forward to it." I say smiling. 

Leilani makes me promise to show her the portfolio Friday before I give it into school. 


	7. Thursday Complications

I wake up to fog this morning. Everything is so eerie, so quiet... the fog just seems to muffle everything in a soft blanket of comfort. With reduced visibility, it feels like I’m walking in a dream on my way to work. It’s actually quite peaceful.   
The patrons this morning seem pretty sleepy and not quite themselves... wonder if there was some big party last night that I'm not aware of, or if the dreary weather just has everyone sort of mellow.

Monique is taking advantage of the slow day to ‘distract’ herself by flirting with me. We've both been working longer shifts, and Monique has been getting a bit more bold in her advances. It always starts off subtle: a grazing touch here and there, that could be accidental, but clearly is meant to be more. She seems to be particularly fond of my backside, and I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve been groped, grazed or felt up from behind. The odd occasion she’ll slide by me, making sure that her breasts touch me in some way. 

About mid-morning Beth calls me into the office to make sure that I'm okay. I tell her I'm fine, I'm just not used to that much attention. She reminds me that some of Monique's advances could be considered sexual harassment. 

"No, No, I'm fine, I think I just need to have time to talk to her outside of work is all."

"I was hoping you would say that, so I made you reservations, and the two of you can settle it over dinner."

She hands me a business card. I look at the card, it’s the town's most expensive fancy restaurant, and start to object. "I don't know if I can..." putting the card back on her desk.

"I'll take care of the bill, you take care of Monique. This date will either set you two straight, or will have you two hating each other. Either way, it's going to take the sexual tension out of my café."

"You're serious?" I look at her in disbelief. 

"Dead serious. I've know her as an employee for the past two years, and as a family friend for longer. I've never seen her come on to someone as much as she does to you. I joke that she's usually just nothing but an innocent flirt, but I think her feelings might run deeper with you."

"And what makes you think that I might have feelings for her?" Trying to work up a defensive to an almost blind date. 

"You haven't objected one bit to her advances, and that last hand running the length of your rump.. well.. "

I blush and admit "That did get me a bit aroused.." 

"A bit? I don't think there was a body in my café that didn't sense it...”

"I.. I.. I'm not really good with hiding emotions, sorry." I put my head down in embarrassment and blush.

"Sweetie, you don't need to apologize. You're a young girl, still trying to figure yourself out, she's a bit more mature and - apparently - wanting something more with you... You have to either want it or tell her to lay off, I don't want any awkward relationships here."

I take a deep breath and sigh. "Okay." 

"Okay? Ready for this date, or okay, tell her to shove off."

I pick up the restaurant card, I notice there's two of them. "Date." I say with more confidence that I'm feeling.

"I'm only doing this because I see you as family, I know we only met a few times this summer, but Dave talks about you all the time." 

"So you two are dating." 

"We are more than that, he's the sweetest thing that's ever happened to me, but our lives right now have us living apart till he's done school. I tell you this, because one day you will be my little sister, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That serious?" She wiggles a small gold Claddagh ring on her left ring finger, the heart pointing outwards. It looks just like my grandmother's wedding ring. "Oh, it is that serious." and she smiles. 

"Dave said you would know the significance of the ring. I guess the red hair and freckles aren't just for show."

I smile and go over to her and give her a hug as a thank you and as a celebration of her engagement.

"Okay, quick tip." she says as I step away. "Don't hug her too close, she feel what I just felt, and it might be game over before you start."

I gasp in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I've been like this for most of the day..." 

"Wow, she's really got you that turned on?!" 

It's a good thing that Beth is one of the few people that know of my 'condition' or I would be faced with trying to explain how I have something more than a pen threatening to poke out of my apron.

"Tell you what hun, take a five minute break, Let that boy settle down before you mention the date, I don't think you're in a good frame of mind as long as you're not the one steering."

I grumble. "Stupid hormones, going to get me in trouble some day."

She giggles, "Go out get some fresh air, or go and deal with it in the bathroom, either way, I want to see that apron flat when you come back."

I give her a cheeky smile, I think she's going to be fun as a sister-in-law. "Yes boss." and leave her office.

A few minutes later, better composed and more under control, I get up the courage to ask Monique out. I've never asked a girl out before. I have no idea what to say. I have no idea what to do. So I do exactly what my brother told me to do: Be myself, no suave come ons or complicated fumbling questions, just act casual. It'll work... I hope it will work. I still have a lump in my throat whether I can really pull this off. Take a swig of java courage, and walk up to Monique working the Espresso machine.

"Monique, I think we need to talk." I say softly.

Monique is quiet for a moment as she steams the milk for a latté. 

"Yes, I agree." her voice sounds suddenly so serious. Great, now she thinks I'm turning her down, smooth move Rose.

Okay, time for the recovery, and move to plan B. I put the restaurant card down beside her.

"Good, we can talk about it over dinner. I'll pick you up at 6."

It takes all my willpower to say nothing more, and just walk away as casual as I can be. And Monique? Well, I've never seen her so happy for the rest of the shift. She twirls and hums, and dances...

I stay later than Monique this shift and Beth calls me into the office before I leave. 

"Wow, you are smooth when you want to be! How did you pull it off so casually? I was expecting the typical teenage awkward first date scene. You sure you never dated before?"

I blushed. "Yeah, well, I did do some drama classes this summer, my therapist said it would help me control my emotions better... I usually don't manage as well as I just did with Monique." 

I think of my neighbour Leilani and how I still have no idea what she wants from me or how far I should go. But Monique is obviously a pretty straight case... She was coaxing me to make the first move, and just got what she’s been looking for. 

"The restaurant has a dress code, you have something pretty or formal to wear?"

"Well, I have a sleeveless emerald green maxi with a cowl neck that I wore to my friend's graduation...” 

"Hmm." she shakes her head. "Just as formal, more demure, you show those biceps of yours off, you might not make it home tonight."

My face goes red "Oh.." Then I recall the outfit that Leilani got me to buy on Monday, the one that probably is against school dress code, but would make a beautiful outfit for tonight - with the right jewelry. I describe the outfit and Beth agrees that would work great.

"Just bring some protection with you, in case she doesn't mind the built-in toy you have there." 

I roll my eyes. "I’ve never dated, let alone have had a relationship like that. That’s the last thing on my mind for a first date! You are just as bad as my brother, you know that?." 

"Two birds of a feather." she winks to me."Now, got get ready for your hot date, I want all the juicy details tomorrow! "

I wag my finger at her, but say nothing else, and she laughs as I leave her office. Was this girl talk? I don't know how candid and casual people can be about relationships. Definitely going to be interesting having her as a sister...

\- - - - - - 

I show up at Monique's place just before 6pm. A man opens the door. Judging by his age, weight, beard and demeanor, it is easy enough to figure him out to be her father. He is at first a bit surprised, then his eyes narrow as he looks up to me. I don't think he was expecting a girl to be his daughter's date, and certainly not one as tall as I am.

"Mr. Norwood." I say politely. "Is Monique ready? I don't want to be late for our dinner reservation."

"She's just about ready." he says, still sizing me up. I can tell where Monique gets her frame and a good part of her looks. I smile, trying to not shuffle awkwardly with his silent stare down.

"So, I just want to know, what are your intentions with my daughter tonight?"

His question takes me off guard. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Monique came home, giddy as a little school girl and started ripping through her wardrobe. This isn't just some friendly dinner."

I clear my throat. "Monique and I work at the café together. I'm new in town, and I'm just looking to get to know her better. I guess you could call this our first date, but we're not a couple... at least not that I have been made aware of."

His expression softens. "You have a sense of humour, I like that. How are you getting to the restaurant?"

"Well, the restaurant isn't far, I figured we'd walk..." I hadn't thought of that. I’ve never needed a car, I just walk or bus where I need to go.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you there, let me get my keys. You are taking a cab home..." It was more a command than a question.

"Yes sir."

"Good, come in and we'll get your night started." He turns, lets me enter into the house's foyer, and starts to walk away. "Monique, your date is here!"

Monique comes down the stairs, still putting on her earrings. She looks stunning! She has a blue shoulder-less layered cocktail dress. It does well to accentuate her figure. She looks to me and smiles, she looks so beautiful, what am I doing here?!

She approaches me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so looking forward to tonight! You look great!"

I clear my throat. "You look amazing!" 

She takes a step back and does a little twirl. "You like it? I'm going to be wearing it for prom, so I thought tonight would be a good test to see how comfortable it is."

Her dad comes out of the kitchen, keys in hand. "You two ready? I'll drive you there."

Monique looks like she's ready to object, looks at me, and I smile and nod. We both turn to him and in unison say. "Ready."

He puts a finger up, as if to ask something, shakes his head, and leads the way to the car. It's not the first time in the past week that Monique and are on the same wavelength, I think it caught him off guard.  
We get in the back, and the drive was really short, we honestly could have walked. Monique is quiet the trip there, she merely puts her hand on mine, the touch is electric.   
As we get out of the car, Monique waves to her dad, who doesn't stay long and drives away. We hold hands as we enter the restaurant, it just feels so natural. 

We are seated right away, and I order a half bottle of Rivreblossom Cranerlet - seeing as most of the dishes in this restaurant are fish or poultry, a white wine will go well with the meal. The waiter looks like he's about to object, due to my age, but Monique's impatient glare changes his mind. My date recommends a side Cesar salad as an appetizer to which I agree, and he walks off with our order.

"Prom?" I comment as I look over the menu for the entree. "So you are still in school?"

She puts down her menu. "Yes, senior year, I am so looking forward to graduation! You?"

I shake my head. "Junior, I still have another year after this, which is just as well, I have some credits I need to catch up on before I graduate."

She gives me a quizzical look. "You pick up on stuff so easily, I can't see you having failed classes, how did you fall behind?"

At that point the waiter comes with our wine and salads, we are quiet for a moment as he pours glasses. We order the chicken tortellini, which is their daily special. He appreciates our tastes, and he walks away, leaving the rest of the bottle in an ice bucket beside us.

I take a sip of wine, trying to figure out how to explain how I never completed my last semester of school. "It's a bit complicated." I say, trying to form the words. "I moved away from home before the end of last term, so never finished grade 10."

"Oh." she says. "I heard Beth mention once that you're living on your own and making sure you have everything you need.."

I nod. "I apparently have acquired a big sister. She's engaged to my brother." 

"Really?" Monique sounds surprised.

"Yeah, crazy, right?" I say. "I've noticed it since I started work this week, she's all big sister on me, almost motherly. Now I know why." I chuckle as I munch on some salad.

"Wow.. I've only occasionally seen her with some guy, I never realized they were engaged."

"They’ve been for a while. We spent the summer together up north. My brother is an engineering student at Foxbury, so his studies keep him really busy. You get him started on robotics, and he'll never shut up!" I say with a grin..

"So, do the brains follow in the family?" she asks teasingly. 

I blush "Well, I'm good with computers, I don't think I'll be the engineer my brother is, I just mostly tinker with mods and coding."

Monique leans over. "So, brains and beauty. How are you not dating anyone?"

I choke on my salad at the advance. It takes me a moment to recover, I'm awarded a few more moments as the waiter arrives with our meal. It gives me time to formulate a plausible answer without coming out to her on the first date. 

As he leaves, I toy with my noodles for a moment before answering. "I’ve only been living here for a few days, It’s barely given me time to make a few friends, and nothing close to a relationship. I’ve not left any love interests behind, I never dated back home. To be honest, I'm sort of a late bloomer when it comes to my looks."

"Well that explains a few things." She says calmly.

"What do you mean?" I look at her confused. 

"The way you always get flustered when people compliment your appearance." She smiles at me.

"I know it sounds odd, the way I look now, but I'm really not used to people finding me attractive."

Monique reaches out for my hand not holding the fork. When she notices I don't resist, she curls her hand under mine, gently rubbing my thumb. I've never had someone touch me that way, and it took all my willpower to not moan at the sensuality of her touch. 

"Well, some of us DO find you attractive, does that bother you?" I look into those soft brown eyes, and nearly melt. We just sit there for a moment, looking into each others eyes. I could just stay like this forever, the feeling as out of this world.

I finally breath out a husky reply. "Not when it comes from you."

She smiles and lets go of my hand, the rest of the dinner seems to pass as a dream. We trade off little flirtive comments and ask about each other what we like, what we don’t like our past, and aspirations. While I want to be a programmer, Monique thinks she might become a writer, but doesn't have any huge future plans. She's impressed that I'm an artist, and a bit of a musician, among a few other talents. 

"So, is there something you can't do?" she asks as we wait for desert.

"I'm still learning how to cook... Though my brother would disagree on that too."

And she laughs lightly, it's like music to my ears.   
As we end the night, Monique is surprised the bill is just magically taken care of, I tell her not to ask, it's a complicated answer, and she gives me a coy smile. 

We hold hands as we leave the restaurant. "So you live on your own." 

"Hmm hmm.. "

"But you obviously have connections."

"I guess you can call it that." I say hesitantly.

We've already walked a bit from the venue, I forgot to call a cab, Monique doesn't seem to mind.

"So, tell me again, how are you still single and living all alone?"

I stop and she sees by my uncomfortable stance that she’s pushing the wrong question.

"I'm sorry, that's the second time you’re uncomfortable with that question, it’s a topic that you don't like talking about, isn’t it? "

I shuffle my feet and then start walking again. How much dare I tell her, I guess a summary would be the easiest...

"I had a really bad fallout with my parents, and had to leave an abusive household." I say quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Oh..." she says. I see in the corner my eye her expression change. 

"Your parents couldn't accept that you're queer!?" I say nothing as I see where's she's going. "I've had a few friends in school have to run away from home. When their folks found out they were gay, it became hostile and toxic. It makes total sense now."

I smile lightly. "I'm glad someone understands that can happen."

"Well, I've only seen you around girls so far - well, except Travis, but being a geek, he and Cassandra are always together."

"Are they an item?" I ask her curiously. I’ve seen how close the two of them are, but their connection seems more platonic than affectionate. 

"I don’t know, they've just been friends since they were toddlers or something. They’re rarely apart, and do almost everything together.”

I guess that’s the advantages of a small town, almost everyone knows everyone else…

"Well, that explains why he’s been trying to flirt with me more than Cass then..."

Monique’s expression changes when I say that. She steps in front of me and takes my hands causing me to stop.

"Rose. You are funny, beautiful, smart, and adorable. I don't care what your parents think, know that someone will love you for who you are."

I look at her, surprised for a moment, we've known each other for less than a week, is she saying she loves me?

She then leans forward and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. And as her lips linger on mine, something in the back of my mind clicks. I let go of her hands, and reach around her waist to pull her closer and deepen the embrace. She puts her arms around my neck and we start kissing each other passionately. I don’t now what I’m doing, or how. My body is just reacting to hers, mirroring her motions, and my desire is holding the reins. I don't know how long the kiss actually lasted, but it felt like an eternity before she finally broke away to catch her breath.

She looks up into my eyes with both surprise and a loving softness. "Wow! I've never kissed someone like that on a first date before!"

I finally find my voice, and say softly. "I’ve never kissed anyone like that before." 

"Hmmm.. she purrs, for a first time kisser, that was pretty amazing, lets see if that wasn't just a lucky shot." 

She leans up and kisses me again, her arms feeling along my shoulders as I rub the small of her back. This seemed to to really turn her on, she moans, and she presses against me wantingly.   
In the passion of our embrace, a small voice echoes in the back of my mind, hoping she doesn't feel the obvious growing hard-on I have right now.

As we finally break from our embrace, her hands slide along my back, holding my hips for a moment, she looks at me passionately, bringing her hands along my sides, sliding along the sides of my breasts, to come around to my shoulders and cup my face. 

"You're an athlete, she breathes huskily, “your muscle tone is amazing." She now has one hand playing with the back of my hair, the other caressing my cheek softly. I really don't know what to say at this point. I’m speechless, my body seems to be on auto-pilot at this point, I continue to softly rub her back. 

I can feel her hand behind my head pull me forward, for another kiss, and I don't hesitate. Her hands are everywhere on my torso, when she finds my breasts, I moan into her mouth. My hands get bold and start exploring her body as well.   
I don't know how long we stood there, passionately kissing, feeling each other up, but I've never felt so turned on in my life, I felt like I was about to burst!

She finally breaks the kiss, and leans on my chest panting. "You are so hot, I can't believe I'm doing this, out in the open, on our first date!"

I merely stroke her hair lovingly trying to catch my own breath.

She finally regains her composure and looks up at me lovingly. "I think I need you to take me home before I drag you into a bush and rip your clothes off."

I smile. "I wouldn't want to ruin your Prom dress before you have the chance to use it."

She softly slaps my shoulder and laughs. "You are so incorrigible!"

We start walking back to her place, arms around each other's waist, she leans her head on my shoulder, and her hip bumps suggestively against mine from time to time. She mentions that her father suspects she is bisexual. She kind of had a girlfriend once, so while originally a surprise, my showing up for the date shouldn't bother him too much.

"I'm glad your dad is so accepting, though I did feel like I was being interrogated when I showed up."

I feel Monique shrug. "Protective father, I'm is little girl."

I start tearing up. "I wish my father saw me that way..." 

She looks up at me. "They really hurt you, didn't they?"

"Well, when your own father calls you an abomination, and that your soul will burn in the pits of hell for all eternity..."

She hugs me as we keep walking. "I'm so sorry, no one should be treated that way." 

"I've been called worse, just when it comes from your own parent, it really hits hard.."

She gives me another sidelong hug. "Well, our school has a queer-positive space, and students are taught about inclusion and diversity. It took a long time for the more conservative families to get on board, but it's better for everyone."

We notice we're almost at Monique's place, and so we let go of each other, and finish walking hand in hand. From down the road, we see her dad 'discreetly' looking out the window. Monique rolls her eyes. 

"This was one of your first serious dates, wasn't it."

She grins. "You're not the only late bloomer, I haven't really had a serious boyfriend or girlfriend, no."

"You? Seriously? You're always so outgoing, friendly, and flirtive."

"Well, I'm actually kind of shy, I just put on a good show."

"You weren't shy with me..." I say with a coy smile. 

"You made it easy." she says teasingly. "I'd invite you in, but I think Dad would probably have a cow, and we still have to work in the morning."

"We do..." I agree with her.

She stops at her walk way, turns around and takes my hands. "See you tomorrow." 

"See you tomorrow." I say softly. 

She leans up, and gives me a loving, gentle kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say back.

She starts walking towards the house, our hands hold on just a little longer, before her fingers slowly, sensually, slide way from mine. She looks back, gives me one last smile, before going into the house.

Not what I was expecting on my first date, but it went better than I could have ever expected a date to be. Not that I knew what to expect on a date... to be honest. I head home to take care of the raging hard-on so I can actually get some sleep tonight.  
  
Since the start of my transition, I've learned there are more than one type of transgender person. There are those who absolutely hate their bodies. Some, like Jane, tolerate it as best they can. Others I have heard horror stories of cutting, and body mutilation. Those are the ones that couldn't wait to flip the binary and get rid of the offending sexual organ they never wanted. And will do anything they can to get rid of it.

Then there are people like me. I guess, having religious parents, I never questioned my anatomy. It was what I was born with, over all I sort of enjoyed how it works. I’ve just never a masculine person. With some people I’ve been able to excuse my lack of masculinity: I’m a romantic, an artist... it’s worked sometimes, some people just find me soft hearted and strange, but over all let me be.   
The bullies in class would just call me fag, and beat me up - even though I’ve never shown any interest in boys... they’ve just always assumed I was gay and hiding it, then used me as their target for their close-minded fear and abuse. 

After all those years, the woman hiding inside of me has finally been given the chance to break out and freely be herself. The more time I spend out in public, the more comfortable I feel as Rose. I’ve yet to have anyone mis-gender me since I’ve moved here. This past week, working at the café has really helped me feel more comfortable in my own skin.  
I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, watching the shadows from the trees outside dance and make patterns. I wonder where I would be now if my brother hadn't saved my life?

I pick up my phone, I wonder if Jane is still awake…

-= Hey kiddo, milk and cookies keeping you up tonight? ;)

-= Just trying to get my head around something…

-= What’s that? Something wrong?

-= I don’t think so?… :shrug:

-= Then what is it?

-= I went on a date with my coworker tonight…

-= Are they cute? ;)

-= :sigh: She’s beautiful!

-= With a comment like that, I’d say the date went really well. :)

-= Hm.. You could say that… :blush:

-= So you kissed?

-= … And then some.

-= So how far did you go?

-= Not far enough to find out what I have between my legs yet.

-= Well, then that’s a decent date then. :) And with the ‘yet’ I take it you are hoping for more…

-= I don’t know what I’m hoping for… Her lips are so soft, her touch made me feel something I’ve never felt before! All I know is that I hope this isn’t the last time I’ll be in her arms.

-= Sam’s going to be so disappointed that he wasn’t your first kiss.

-= OMG, don’t tell Sam that I went out on a date, I don’t want to hurt his feelings!

-= Well, if this builds up to something more, you can’t just hide and pretend nothing has happened…

-= I.. I know. I just want to see where this goes first.

-= I’ll give you that.

-= Thanks. I’ve made friends here, life seems to be finally falling into place, and then…

-= She threw you a curve ball and got your hormones all riled up.

-= I’ve never felt so aroused before! 

-= You know, it gets better than this…

-= Really? No. I don’t want to know, I’m not sure I’m ready for this.

-= :giggle: You are too cute kiddo.

-= I told Dave when I moved here that I wasn’t ready for a relationship. 

-= And here you are hoping for more…

-= I don’t know what I want right now.

-= If it feels right, then it’s not a bad thing. 

-= You think so?

-= If you like it, and it feels right, then don’t push her away - you’ll only regret it later.

-= And what if she freaks out cause I’m trans?

-= That’s why you tell your would be lover what you are before they take your underwear off.

-= Ugh! Why does it have to be so complicated!?

-= Life rarely is simple hun. Just go with your gut, don’t over think it. And things should work out fine. Oh, and make sure you have a condom, you can’t afford her getting pregnant at your age.

-= You think I can still get someone pregnant?

-= Honey, you haven’t been on estrogen long enough to shoot blanks yet. Yes you could get her pregnant. Please be careful or not go all the way. Okay?

-= Okay. Thanks

-= You need sleep, or you’re going to be a bear in the morning.

-= You’re right.. Thanks for the chat.

-= :Hugs: Love you lots!

-= :Hugs: Love you too!

I put the phone down on my nightstand and stare up at the ceiling again. Great, now I need to worry about pregnancy too? Why doesn’t this get any easier?


	8. Finally Friday

I don’t remember sleeping that night, I just lay in bed with my thoughts roaming all over the place. Some good, some bad, some had me crying into my pillow... and then some had me need to take care of things when I started to think of Monique and Leilani. 

Okay, so, more lesbian than bi... There was Sam, and Travis was kind of cute, but none of the boys I've met so far have turned me on the way that my coworker and neighbour have. It's gotten to the point I can't even think of either one of them without starting to feel arousal, and Monique's smile is enough to wake up the most flaccid of tucks. I'm going to have to start wearing two pairs of panties like Jane had suggested - just so that I can keep it against my body.

My alarm wakes me from my reverie. And though I don't recall really sleeping, I do feel rested and relaxed today. Today's going to be busy! Work, then go to the school to finalize paperwork, then - who knows. Leilani isn't expecting a slumber party till tomorrow.. She texted me yesterday, and I told her I was out with my coworker for supper. I never said it was a date, wasn't sure how'd she react. I still don't know if we're just friends or more than that.

It's chilly this morning, and the dew makes the morning grass glisten as the sun slowly starts thinking of making it's presence. Spiderwebs are all glittering with the street lights, it's quite pretty. The one advantage of working this early in the morning is that there's no traffic. No one is really up this early, so it allows me some peace before I hit the busy morning crowd at the café.

I greet Beth who's just starting to unlock the door. 

"You seem rather happy this morning, I take it your date went well?" She says teasingly.

Monique comes up to us. "Morning Beth!" She says in a chipper tone. She then turns to me, gives me a soft sensual kiss. "Good morning gorgeous." Her tone matches her kiss and I smile and melt. She slides by me and hums to herself as she starts turning on the lights. 

Beth watches Monique for a moment. "Okay, so that was the morning kiss, meaning you didn't sleep with her last night."

I give her a soft slap on the shoulder. "Did you seriously think we'd have sex on our first date!?"

She shrugs and grins. "Well, anything can happen."

"Well, it didn't." I added defensively.

"Seeing as she's happy, I'd say it went well."

"I think that's an understatement." I comment as I enter the store.

"Oh, you kissed?"

"Well It started out with one..."

"No way!..." Beth comes up beside me teasing. At that point Monique looks over to us and gives me a wink.

"Well, I did make it home with my clothes on..." I let the line linger, "barely.."

"You are one vixen when you get turned on, aren't you.." she pokes me teasingly.

"Well, it wasn't just one sided.."

"What am I going to do with you two?... So you calling her girlfriend yet?"

"Beth, it was one date!" I say with exasperation.

"Are there more planned?" Beth continues to probe for more.

"Not yet..." I say hesitantly.

"I notice you said yet, so you are hoping for more?" Beth is relentless and won’t stop.

"Maybe..." I say with a coy smile. 

"Wow, she's got you tied around her little finger, doesn't she?" Beth grins.

"I think it's more the other way around." I boast, at least I think I’m in control of this.

"We'll see..." she says with a coy smile as she walks past me into to the office.

We're just past our first initial morning rush, and I'm cleaning tables when I feel a familiar touch wrap around my waist, hugging me from behind.

"What are you doing after work?" She whispers suggestively in my ear. My loins answer before my mouth can.

"My brother is picking me up. After lunch, we're going to the school to finish the transfer documents and paperwork. "

"Oh." she sounds almost disappointed. I turn to face her, leaning against the table to not have my hips up against hers 

"So, your brother, not your parents...?" Monique starts.

"Is currently my legal guardian and needs to sign paperwork, yes." I finish for her.

"I can't imagine that was easy..." She frowns.

"They fought it at first, but backed down when my brother put his foot down and said he'd take it to court if needed." I say flatly. 

"Wow..." was all she could answer.

"Told you my life was complicated." I say with a weak smile.

Monique caresses my cheek. "What about dinner? Do you have plans then too?" her voice is sweet and slightly suggestive.

I look thoughtful for a moment. "Not that I know of..."

She pulls my chin forward and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Well, now you do. Drop by your place at 6?"

I smile to her, how can I say no to those soft lovely brown eyes. "Sure."

She smiles and saunters off, swaying her hips, I watch her bottom as she leaves, a motion at the corner of my eye catches my attention. Beth is leaning against the office door, making a circular tying motion around her pinkie... She laughs as I roll my eyes and go back to cleaning tables.   
The rest of the shift seems to go by well enough. Monique, ever affectionate, still occasional touches me, but it's more gentle and less suggestive. Hip bumps, half hugs, with fewer cops and feels. Mid-morning, she puts her arm around me to deal with the next customer, as I was finishing up with some guy who was flirting with me. Was that a passive possessive statement? Was she jealous? I didn't have much time to think about it before serving the next customer.

At the end of my shift, my brother drops by to pick me up. He comes in, gives me a quick brotherly hug, then goes over to Beth. The two embrace and he gives her a loving kiss. I hear something about dinner tonight. Good, I don't have to tell him I have plans of my own. I'll leave the betrothed to their thing.

"Ready kiddo?" he says, and I nod.

As I'm about to leave I feel a pinch on my butt.. I don't need to guess who it is. "See you tonight?" I turn to her, smile and nod.

As we leave the shop, Dave is looking back to Monique. "Hot date with the café flirt?"

I go around to the passenger side. "You know, she's not that bad. Last night's date went really well..."

"Second date? Wow, you two an item yet?" he says settling into the driver's side.

"Going out on a date doesn't mean we're dating yet. I can't really call her my girlfriend."

"Right.. She just pinched your tush and that offer tonight didn't have any suggestiveness behind it." he smiles as we pull out and head home.

I let out a deep breath. "I'm trying to take this one step at a time."

"She know yet that you're transgender?" I shake my head and he whistles. "Careful, or that might blow up and make a really bad scene." 

"That's why I'm trying to take this slow... " I state defensively. 

We make small talk the rest of the way home. I change while he finishes getting the rest of the papers in order. I tell him I need to make a side trip before school, I'd promised the neighbours a view of my folio before it goes to the school. He doesn't object, so we pop over next door, and I introduce him to Leilani and her mother. We sit in the kitchen as they all look over my portfolio, making comments, asking questions. I've been told I'm a fairly talented artist, but Mrs. Forrest was really keen on some of my pieces.

After an hour we excuse ourselves, we don't want to miss our presentation window. I tell Leilani that I'll see her tomorrow, she seemed a bit disappointed that I seemed to have plans for tonight, but was happy for the girls night and slumber party tomorrow. 

As we're driving to the school, my brother comments. "So, that Leilani, she's kind of cute." 

I nod. "So, with that cute thing next door, how'd you end up dating Monique Norwood?" he quirks and eyebrow at me.

"Monique asked first, and I told you, we're not dating yet." I say defensively "How do you know her name?"

He shrugs. "Small town, almost everyone knows everyone here, Doug and I have been buddies since High School, I used to come to Willow Creek all the time. Monique has been at the café for a couple of years now. Omar Norwood is on the town council, hard to miss big names."

"Which is how you met Beth." I add.

"Which is how I met Beth." he smiles. "She started off in the café just like you, and we just hit it off.... like you and Monique."

"Will you let off, she's not my girlfriend." My tone is laced with annoyance.

"We'll see if you are still saying that after tonight." He says with a wink, pulling into the school parking lot.

The meeting with the school principal and some of the teachers goes really well. My art teacher says I should be a TA and not a student, my artwork is top notch for one my age. I took it as a compliment.  
We go over some basic ground rules, sort out bathroom and changing accommodations - seeing as I haven't had any surgeries. The school counselor asks me to visit the GSA club once school starts. I tell her I'd see what I can do. She asks if I’m worried if some will see me as queer, I tell her I’m not. So far, all the people I've met haven't giving me any problems, so I'm really getting comfortable with who I am. She still offers me a local therapist so I don't have to take as many trips to Britechester, and I thank her for her offer, I still need to go there every couple of months for my endocrinologist. Arrangements will be made so that it disrupts things as little as possible.   
When Monique said that they had a queer positive environment here, she wasn't kidding. It is the complete opposite from my last school, it’s so nice feeling welcome for a change - and not just some freak they don't know how to deal with.

With school taken care of, we head back home. I ask Dave where he’s sleeping tonight, there is a second bedroom I can prepare if he needs it. He shakes his head, saying that he and Beth have a lot of catching up to do. 

"Yeah, I can imagine you do..." leaving off the suggestive comment.

"Hey, it's not like that, okay." he says defensively.

"Fine, just saying that I don't want to be an auntie before the wedding..." I sweetly tease him.

"Okay, okay.. wow.. where did that come from? You weren't this cheeky this summer." His face as surprised as his voice.

"Well, with you and Beth as an influence, where do you think it came from?" I query.

"Fair enough, you win..." he says with a smile. And drops me off home. I wave to him and head inside. 

I spend the next couple of hours fretting over what I am going to do. I'm both anxious and dreading 6pm to come around. If things are getting as serious as Dave suggests, I'm going to have to come out to Monique tonight, before we get too deeply involved and something drastic happens.

I lean on the one resource that’s helped me so far. Our group has a private social page, and I send a **‘Happy Friday!’** to see who’s on.   
Sam is the first to reply 

-= Sam =- “Hey good lookin! How’s your Friday treating you?”

-= Rose =- “Hi! I just got back from the school, and everything is set up and ready to go for Monday. I’m both excited and anxious!”

-= Jane =- “At least your neighbour introduced you to a few people so you won’t be completely alone your first day of class.” :)

-= Rose =- “Yeah, Leilani’s in my class, I think Cassandra and Travis are too. I don’t think the other girl Olivia is, I think she’s a bit younger than us. And Travis is talking about a computer club I can join. He and Cassandra are total geeks, I can probably talk with them for hours

-= Sam =- “You have a new guy in your life?” :o(

-= Rose =- “No, I don’t have a new guy in my life, I barely know Travis - outside the fact he loves RPGs. None of the people I’ve met here know that I’m a trans girl - to them I’m just some shy, romantic, athletic, quirky artist that has family problems.” 

-= Jane =- “Well, at least they have most of that right.” ;o)

-= Diane =- “I still can’t believe you’re only 17, seriously, you are way too cute to be that young.”

-= Winnie =- “Dee you can always wait till your heartthrob is old enough for your liking.. ;o)” 

-= Diane =- :blush: “She’s not my heartthrob, it’s just…” 

-= Sam =- “Dee it’s okay. I know how your feel.” ;o) 

-= Jane =- “So Rose, any big plans for the weekend?”

-= Rose =- “Cassandra’s having a big before school slumber party Saturday night with a bunch of the girls.” 

-= Sam =- “OMG! I’m so jealous! I miss slumber parties!”

-= Diane =- “Do those still happen in Uni? I think I remember something like that Freshman year…”

-= Sam =- “Well, teenage slumber parties don’t involve as much alcohol, so you can actually remember what happened the next morning.” ;o)

-= Winnie =- “Yeah, I wouldn’t call the Frosh Bash a slumber party. It’s more like a drink fest.”

-= Diane =- “Well, there was sleeping involved. I woke up in the same Frat house it started in.”

-= Sam =- “Naked or clothed?” ;)

-= Diane =- :blush: “ummm. I’m not sure I should answer that question.”

-= Winnie =- “Oooo Loosing your cherry during Frosh, do you at least remember them?”

-= Diane =- “I lost that in high school to the football quarterback. Frosh was not my first time.”

-= Tony =- “Was that before or after you started transition?” ;o)

-= Diane =- “Before, yes, I’m a total queer in all senses, happy?” :-p

-= Tony =- “Only if you are babe.” ;o)

-= Diane =- “I’ll come over tonight and you can judge for yourself.” ;o)

-= Tony =- “I’ll see you soon then.” :-*

-= Jane =- “Will you two just get over the flirting and sleep together already!?”

-= Diane =- “What if I’m saving myself for Rose?” ;o)

-= Tony =- “Babe, give me a chance tonight and you won’t be pining after Rose anymore.” ;o)

-= Rose =- :blush: “Okay, that is just WTMI you two.” 

-= Sam =- “I’m with Rose, take your sexy talk to DM’s, some of us don’t have a squeeze to play with.” 

-= Jane =- “What about tonight Rose? You’re brother’s in town, going out?”

-= Rose =- “Umm.. No, he and Beth have some ‘catching up to do’….” :rolls eyes:

-= Sam =- “He’s not even taking you out to dinner?” :worried:

-= Rose =- “That’s okay, I kinda have other plans anyway. I think.” 

-= Jane =- “You seeing your co-worker again? “  
“Ooops sorry, shouldn’t have said that.”

-= Sam =- “What do you mean again?” o_O

-= Rose =- “Thanks Jane!” :unamused: :sigh: “My co-worker and I went out to dinner last night.”

-= Sam =- “And?…” 

-= Rose =- “She’ll be here at 6, no idea what we’re doing tonight, she hasn’t told me.”

-= Diane =- “Ha! See! I told you she was into girls!”

-= Tony =- “If she suggests dining in, you might get some interesting desert.” ;o)

-= Rose =- :-o “Tony! I’m not ready for that kind of thing! She doesn’t know what’s down there yet!”

-= Sam =- “So, by Jane’s slip I take it you two have kissed?” :o(

-= Rose =- “Sam, I’m so sorry, it’s just… one thing led to another and…” :worried:

-= Jane =- “The girl came on her her Sam, don’t blame Rose.” 

-= Sam =- “I’m not blaming Rose, I’m just sad I didn’t get to be her first kiss….” :o(

-= Rose =- “I didn’t plan for last night Sam, she’s been flirting and coming on to me all week!”

-= Sam =- “No, it’s okay, I’m a big boy. I guess she’s just more aggressive than I was. Long distance relationships suck anyways.” 

-= Jane =- “Sam, we’ll get together at the Pub and you can pour your heart out over a few drinks, kay?”

-= Sam =- “Yeah, you know, that sounds like a good idea right now. Just one thing to remember Rose…”

-= Rose =- “What’s that Sam?”

-= Sam =- “I’m one of the few people you can go all the way with and not worry about a bun in the oven..” 

-= Rose =- :blush: :blush: :blush:

-= Jane =- “I don’t think she was ready for that Sam. Rose’s face is buried in her arm and red as her hair right now.”

-= Sam =- “Just laying out the field.”

I'm so busy chatting with my support group online,.. I nearly jump at the sudden knock on the front door. I've been so involved in our conversation, I lost track of the time!

-= Rose =- “Shit, she’s here… Gotta go! Chat later!”

-= Jane =- “Let me know how it goes…” 

-= Rose =- “Sam, I’ll call you later, okay?” 

-= Sam =- “You better.” :hugs:

-= Rose =- :hugs:

There’s another knock on my door, I hit my screen lock, and head down the hall.  
I'm still wearing the black sweater dress and tights I'd worn to the school. My makeup is just minimally done, I supposed I still look presentable enough. I still have no idea what Monique has planned...  
I open the door and there she is all smiles. 

"Do you mind if we eat in tonight?" she asks "I brought noodles and rice dishes." Showing me the take-out boxes she has in her hands.

Well, I guess that solves where we're going to eat. I honestly don't mind not having to dress up for another date. I still feel a little awkward being out in public, though working at the café has certainly helped me feel more comfortable as Rose around people. I'm still waiting for that one careless person to say 'sir' and ruin my entire day.

Monique is wearing a simple bohemian-style black top with bare shoulders, and burgundy slacks. The flower pattern on the slacks is definitely San Mushyno. style, not what you'd see many people wear around Willow Creek.   
I step aside so that she can come in, and she leans up to give me a quick kiss as she comes through the door. 

"So, seeing as you didn't let me in on your plans at work, what did you want to do tonight?" I ask suddenly worried where tonight is going.

"Dinner & a movie on the cheap!" she says. "I have the dinner, you have the cable, and we have the whole night to ourselves. I figured you've had enough with socializing for one day."

She is starting to read me really well. She’s not entirely wrong, though now Tony’s early comment has me concerned. I take the food from her hands and lead her in the kitchen, I take down two plates, then get drinks while she portions out some of the meal. 

"How hungry are you?" she asks.

"Starved, we didn't have much time for lunch, my neighbours wanted to see my art portfolio before it went off to the school."

“Where’s Dave?” Monique looks around surprised to not see my brother here.

“With Beth.” I give a slightly annoyed look. 

We sit down and start eating. 

"I guess this is better, I don’t think he likes me that much."

I look at her surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, he didn't seem impressed when I pinched your butt earlier, he gave me a bit of a dirty look."

"You have a protective dad, I have a protective brother. After all I've been through, he's just worried I might get hurt."

"I can understand that, I wouldn't want to see anyone hurt you either."

I stop eating for a moment, and look up at her, she is smiling. I put down my chopsticks. 

"Monique..." I start with a slight frown on my face.

"Hmm.." She looks at me questioningly. 

"Where do you see us after tonight?" _Seeing as people are already calling you my girlfriend_.

"I think I need to see what happens tonight before I can answer that." she replies teasingly.

"I hope that I don't disappoint your expectations then." I say with a frown.

"Are you worried you are going to say or do something to upset me?" she quirks an eyebrow.

I'm more worried of what I have will upset you... "Something like that." is all I say in response. Come one Rose, now is not the time to hesitate. Tell her before she finds out another way.

"Not going to happen." she says flatly. She sounds so convinced.

We clean up after supper and settle down on the couch with some microwave popcorn. A bottle of pop and two glasses sit on the coffee table in front of us, and we flip through the menu for a movie we'd both enjoy. While I generally would have gone for something sci-fi, Rose is set on this movie she's been dying to watch, a fun little Rom-Com I'd never heard of before. It’s in the queer movie list, so that's probably why. 

The movie starts well enough, small town boy talks to local café girl, they’re old friends by the conversation... only the girl is like me. I give Monique a long look, but she seems engrossed in the movie. Feeling my stare, she finally looks up at me. "Being queer, I didn't think the subject would bother you, are you okay with it?" She says, pausing the movie.

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering if you picked the movie for a certain reason."

"None of my straight friends let me watch this stuff, they think queer romances are gross."

We start up the movie again. "Well, technically this isn't a queer romance. He's a boy, she's a girl... with some extra equipment seeing as she's not had any surgeries."

She looks up at me, leaning on my shoulder, casually stroking my arm. "You know a lot about this, don't you?"

I laugh nervously. "You could say that."

Monique stops the movie again. "Rose, do you have something to tell me? I feel like there's been something on your mind since I got here, and it's distracting you."

"Well... I... " I sigh. I've really never been good at coming out to someone new. "I'm like the girl in the movie." I finally blurt out.

She sits up looking at me. "What?"

I look down at my lap, wow, real smooth Rose. When I finally look up at her, her expression is hard to read.

"The main character in the movie." I point to the screen. "She's a **transgender** girl." 

Monique looks at the screen and looks at me, not making the connection.

"So am **I**." I say quietly.

Monique's eyes widen, and she makes a big 'O' with her mouth, but says nothing.

"I really wanted to get this out and in the open before you, well, find out by mistake, and then freak out... which you're probably going to freak out anyway, so - after this - I understand if you are going to hate me for leading you on and never want to see me again..." I start babbling and a tear welling up in my eyes as I start getting all emotional. "I've gotten used to..." 

My comment is cut short with a strong, long kiss on my lips. Which at first catches me by surprise, but as her lips stay on mine, I relax, and soon the kiss turns soft, sensual, then passionate. She climbs into my lap, cupping my face and continues to kiss me passionately, my hands instinctively go around her waist and start to rub up her back as she lets go of my face, and her hands and start to explore down my neck. I moan when she finds my breasts.

She finally breaks her kiss, sits up and looks at me passionately. "This is real, she puts a finger on my lips, trailing down to my breasts, pinching the nipple, making me gasp and moan. "These are real." She trails her hand down, rubbing my stomach. "And these rock hard abs are real." She looks up at me again. "I'm not afraid to discover what else you might have to show me."

She pulls my sweater dress up to my hips, she lifts herself up from straddling me long enough to push the dress up to my waist, and starts to pull my top off. I can't believe this is happening to me!  
I show no resistance as my dress is pulled, over my head and tossed behind her, leaving me in my tights and lace bra. She climbs off of me and leans down, starting to kiss my stomach, while her hands slide up my back, she finds my bra clasp, and I feel it loosen as she starts to pull off my undergarment. Once my breast free, she starts to kiss them all over, when she finds the nipple, I'm pretty sure I just had an orgasm, but she hasn't even touched my penis yet.. is that possible?  
I don't have time to think about it as she kisses up my chest, neck and finally plants a passionate kiss on my lips. 

I get bold, my hands reach under her shirt and I start pulling it up, she moans in approval as I start taking it off. She breaks the kiss long enough to pull her top over her head and we resume our tongue battle. Following her example, my hands roam up her back, and I clumsily manage to unhook her bra.. wow her breast are big! Easily 2 cup sizes larger than mine!

I start kissing down her neck and chest, and she holds the back of my head as I start exploring her breasts.. They're soft, almost sweet tasting as I kiss and sample her chest. She lets out gasps and moans when I hit just the right spots. I have no idea what I'm doing, my brain is on automatic pilot at this point, we've forgotten the movie in our foreplay.  
I kiss my way back up, and resume our passionate kiss, our bare breasts rubbing against each other. It's a feeling like no other, and I immediately know I want more.  
I finally break my embrace, by cupping her cheek with one hand, the other is still entwined in her hair. The look of want and desire on her face is evident. 

With a passionate soft voice, I look into her eyes. "I want you." 

_I can’t believe I just said that._

She moans and leans against my hand. "But I need to show you something first." I’ve told so many people I’m not ready for this but my body is pushing for more, and I can’t seem to stop myself.

"Okay." she says with a softness I never heard. I give her a small push to get off of me. 

When she does I stand up. She sits down on the couch, where I was as I stand in front of her.

"Not many people know about this, so... please.. keep this between us." 

_Wait Rose, what are you doing!?_

I start pulling my leggings and my panties down, bending over so that she doesn't see it right away, till I pull them off and I'm standing naked in front of her.. with a 7" boner sticking out in front of me.   
At this point, I’m mostly expecting her to freak out, grab her top, and run out the door.   
_Rose stop, you’re not ready for this if she doesn’t_ … I’m ignoring my conscience right now, part of me wants to see if she’ll run. 

Her expression changes from confusion and curiosity to.. .hunger. I wasn't sure what reaction I was expecting, but the view of my sex doesn't detract her at all! She looks down at my member and licks her lips. 

"So that's what I felt last night." Her voice is thick with lust.

I had completely forgot how tightly pressed together we were last night in our passionate kiss...  
She reaches out and, at first carefully touches it.. then her hand wraps around it. I'd masturbated before, but it never felt this good when I touched myself down there! She pulls me forward by my member and kisses the tip. I see stars. When she started sucking into her mouth it take all my strength not to blow my nut there and then!

I painfully try to pull back. "Stop!..."

She looks up with me, worry in her eyes. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, but if you don't stop, I'm going to get off.." I warn her with a worried tone.

"Oh." she says, then gobbles my penis before I could say anything else... it doesn't take long for my orgasm after that. Her eyes opened in surprise first, but then she just keeps on sucking till I fall forward, spent, bracing my hands on the back of the couch, before landing on her completely.  
 _OMG Wow. That felt good!_

It takes me awhile to recover from that, when my breathing finally becomes regular, she was looking up at me grinning, a dribble of my cum at the corner of her mouth. 

"I've never had anyone do that before!...." I say shakily, trying to regain my strength. 

"Are you okay?" She asks. I nod and move my legs to either side of her so that I can straddle her lap. I put my hands on her shoulders as I slowly let my full weight down on her legs, then cup her cheeks, looking at her lovingly. 

"You are amazing!" is all I can say, and we start kissing deeply again. After a bit, I climb off of her and we cuddle, turning the movie back on. 

"I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it." I say to her dreamily as we watch the movie. I'm still completely naked, she's half, but the room is comfortably warm, so neither of us move to cover each other up. 

"Do you regret it?" She asks, stroking my curly hair. 

"Far from it." I reply dreamily. "You?"

"You are more than I ever expected you to be, and it all makes so much sense now."

"How's that?" I ask puzzled.

"Your parents, living on your own, you said they called you an abomination." I stiffened at that comment. "You're not! You are a strong, muscular, creature of beauty. How can I ever be upset with you, or who you are?" 

She reaches down and starts playing with my now soft member. It didn't take long for it to respond and start to grow hard again. 

"You can't control what you were born with any more than I can." I nod against her. "So, why deny what you have when we can enjoy it instead?"

Part of my mind is in total agreement, the other part is still trying to stubbornly make this stop before it goes further.   
With that she crouches between my legs, nearly knocking over the the coffee table, and starts to sucking it back to life, it didn't take much. She licks her lips and gives me a coy smile. "You taste so yummy."

She playfully licks it giving me that hungry look again. "But I want more!"

I blink and stammer "You do?"

"Hmm Hmm... I'm not anywhere close to my period, so if you don't have a condom, we're safe."

It takes a moment for me to register what she's intending. "Well, I wasn't planning on... " I start to stammer. 

_Rose you’re not ready for this!_

"I don't like condoms anyway" she proclaims, and stands up, pulling her pants and panties down in one motion. The moment her clothing was off, I could smell her arousal. She’s dripping with anticipation. What ever reservations I had just dissolved as soon as I could smell her excitement.

She starts straddling me and is hovering above my now rock hard erection.   
_I can't believe this is happening!_  
And then she slowly lowers herself down, she is so wet, I slip right in and almost all the way up in the first go. Monique lets out a gasp of pleasure. It didn't take long till I was buried in, feeling my tip bump her cervix. Monique lets out a long soft moan. 

"You are so big!" she moans, and looks at me passionately. She just sits there, moving slowly, just enjoying the fullness of the situation, it takes everything I have not to get off already. The feeling is unbelievable! We look at each other and just started moving in tandem, letting out moans, and grunts, and sighs. She never stops, she keeps on going...

By the time she had her full climax, I had gotten off twice inside her, I had never felt so spent, so drained, and so happy at the same time. I never knew I could have that many orgasms in one love making session. I'm sure she got off more than once, but wouldn't stop till she reached her full peak. The movie was over awhile ago. It was just sitting at the menu screen again. I'm not sure how long we were at it, but it had been over an hour...

Monique happily cuddles my chest, her head on my shoulder, basking in the afterglow of our love making. Finally I feel her stir, and she looks at me lovingly. 

"That... was.. amazing..."

I look at her and simply smile, I've never felt so content in my life. 

"Was this your first time?" she suddenly realizes.

I nod dreamily.

"Are you disappointed I took your cherry?"

I shake my head.

"Good, the last thing I want from tonight is regrets."

"I don't regret tonight." I said thickly. "Nor will I regret doing that again!"

"Hmm.." She purrs. "Is that a promise?"

She moves in a way, and I finally slip out of her sex, she whimpers at the loss of feeling me inside her. 

"I'm thirsty." She states matter of fact. Leans back, grabbing the glasses and bottle she pulls herself forward, offering the glasses to me. I hold them as she pours us drinks and then leans forward to put the bottle on the floor We sit there, facing each other as we drink, she finally climbs off my lap when her drink is done, gets up and heads towards the bathroom.

I lay back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, wondering how things escalated so fast... not that I mind. At least I don't think I do. That was the most amazing experience of my life! 

And she didn't freak out, or run out of house screaming, or call me horrible names.. _no she jumped your bone and fucked your brains out_ , says the voice in the back of my mind. Here I was telling people I wasn't sure if I was ready for a relationship, and all the while I just thought about dating. This is taking things on a whole new level. Am I ready for a permanent sexual partner? Monique comes out of the bathroom, still naked and saunters her way towards me. 

Whatever it might be, it sure has some wonderful fringe benefits.


	9. Sunny Saturday

Saturday, I love Saturday, I can sleep in.. that is - of course - if one's friends and family members let you.   
The sun is shining through the bedroom window, as knock on the door brings me to wakefulness. Monique mumbles and snuggles closer into me. I slowly open my eyes, seeing her short black hair in front of me. It takes a moment for my waking mind to remember that she never left last night. I don’t remember how many times we made love, but it would explain why I'm a little sore this morning. I slide my arm from underneath her, and she whimpers at the loss of body heat and contact while I slide out of bed.

I pull on an over-sized Foxbury Soccer t-shirt that covers me halfway down my thighs and pad, barefoot, out of the bedroom and answer the door. I'm prepared to tell Leilani I can't make a breakfast date, when I see my brother standing there. I'm both annoyed and relieved it's him. 

I put on my best grumpy face. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Why it's after 9, and you need to get out and enjoy some of this lovely weather!"

I rub my cheek sleepily and groan a bit.   
I turn and let him walk through the door as I trudge into the kitchen. 

"While you might have the day off today, Beth doesn't, I've been up since 4am, what is your excuse for staying in bed so late?"

I reach into the fridge and take out some orange juice, and pour a tall glass. While I'm distracted, I don't notice Dave dip his head into the living room, but he comes back with a big smile on his face. 

"But I have an idea, as these look to be a bit too big for your waist."

I nearly spit out my orange juice and reach forward to grab Moniques panties from his hand. He steps back holding them above his head. 

"Now, now, fess up, these aren't yours are they?" He continues to tease me.

"No, they're mine." Monique says as she comes into the kitchen, wearing my bath robe, her voice sounding cross and annoyed. "Now if you would kindly give those back."

Dave, being the cheeky one he is, hands the undies towards Monique, and bows. "My lady, I meant you no disrespect, please, accept my apologies."

Monique takes her underwear from him, tucking them into my robe's pocket, and smirks. "Well, I can now see where Rose gets her sense of humour."

Dave sets the bag of brunch down on the table as I get more glasses down from the cupboard.   
He starts getting the half dozen croissants out and asks for butter. I reach into the fridge and get some out. Dave being the ever so subtle person he is, cuts straight to the chase. 

"So, seeing as you are both nearly naked, and your clothing is strung out all over the living room floor, I take it you know about Rose being a transgender girl?"

I nearly spit my juice out again. "Dave!"

Monique giggles. "Yes, I know Rose's little secret. And before you ask... yes, I will keep it between us. I'm not going to Out Rose if she's not ready to tell others."

Monique takes a bite of croissant. "I've seen what happens when friends get Outed when the don't want to, I'd never do that to her, she's too special."

"So you do have feelings for my sister?" Dave raises and eyebrow.

Monique looks at me lovingly. "I do."

Dave sits back in his chair and looks at the two of us. "Wow, you do have it bad."

"Dave!" I snap at my brother again between bites of pastry. 

My brother puts his arms up in defense. "Okay, Okay, sorry. Just Monique here has been known for awhile now as the café flirt." Monique blushes. "But few have seen her date anyone. 

Monique looks like she's about to object or correct him, but he continues. 

"My little sister comes in town, and Beth tells me she's never seen Monique come on to someone so hard before."

Monique looks down at the table, as if ashamed. 

Dave continues. "No, Monique, don't take that comment as an insult, I didn't mean it that way." And she looks up at him with curiosity.

"Rose is a little socially awkward. She's not used to being seen as a girl, she doesn't take compliments very easily, and she's certainly not used to the level of affection you show."

"So, is that a bad thing?" asks Monique confused.

"I don't know." says Dave. "Is that a bad thing Rose? This is your life, your decision."

I give my brother a long look, then look over at Monique, who now looks worried. 

"Dave, I know you are just trying to be protective. And yes, Monique did come on a pretty strong." I give Monique a gentle loving look. "I wasn’t even expecting to be dating anyone, let alone what happened last night… but I don’t regret it. She wouldn't be here this morning if I didn't want her to be.” I look at Dave reassuringly. “She didn't force herself onto me last night if that's what you worried about."

Monique gives me a smile and reaches out for my hand, and we hold hands lovingly. 

Dave gets up. "Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds to whatever morning fun you want to have then. I’ll be by this afternoon with what you wanted from home. I have a spare set of keys, so I’ll drop it all off if you two decide to go out and enjoy today.” Dave sighs and looks at me with a touch of concern. "I'll be staying with Beth for the weekend before going back to college. Monique, you know the number?"

Monique nods, and my brother grabs the last of his pastry, shoving it into his mouth. I get a croissant-coated kiss on the cheek from him before he leaves. 

“Wait, if you have a spare set of keys.. Why wake me? Why didn’t you just let yourself in?” I give him a confused look. 

Mouth full of pastry, he just gives me a knowing smile, and I roll my eyes. 

“You suspected last night was going to happen, didn’t you? Which is why you went off with Beth instead of spending time with me?” I narrow my eyes and he nods his head.

He's at the door by the time he's eaten enough to talk again. "Who am I to spoil your fun?” Dave says with a grin. “You did have fun last night, right?” Dave says suggestively.

“I am not answering that question.” I say blushing. 

Monique giggles at my reaction. “Don’t need to answer, just need to see your face.” She smiles at me lovingly and gives me a playful tap on the nose.

He gives Monique one last look. “Do take care of my little sister for me, she's more delicate than she looks."

"I will" she says with a smile and gives my hand a squeeze.

Hmm.. shower sex, fun and get clean at the same time. As my brother expected, yes, we did have some 'morning fun' after he left. Monique is insatiable. I think she plays with my boobs more than I do! She asks for my plans for the day as we dry off and get dressed, and I tell her of tonight's slumber party, all girls my age, we're invading the Goth's house. Monique chuckles, and feels sorry for Bella and Mortimer for what we are about to put them through.

"What about the rest of the day?" She asks sweetly.

Seeing as I really didn't have anything more planned than that, we decide to go Magnolia Blossom Park, and enjoy the sunny afternoon like my brother suggested. 

We walk to the park hand in hand, bringing a picnic basket with us for lunch. As we lay on the blanket, munching on sandwiches, I start sketched a few things I see as we enjoy the park. Kids playing on the structures, I draw Monique laid out on the blanket, and some of the trees. At one point we just lay their, on the blanket, looking up at the clouds, holding hands, just enjoying each others company. 

"Monique?" I say softly.

"Yes Rose?" _I love how she says my name_.

"After what we did last night, should I be telling people that you're my girlfriend now?" I say puzzled. I’m not sure how relationships work to be honest.

"I don't know, do you want to keep seeing me? We’d have to keep dating for me to be known as your girlfriend."

I smile. "I think I would like that." 

She tilts her head to look at me. "I think I would like that too."

I tilt my head and we kiss, look at each other and smile lovingly. _I have a girlfriend now!_

Supper time creeps in sooner than I would have liked. Monique says she needs to go home, and take care of some household chores before her Dad gets back from his business trip. Oh.. so that's why there was no problems with her spending the night... 

When I get home, I notice that Dave left my boxes as promised. But it’s not all here. I’m still missing all the art supplies I’d asked. My artwork, paintings, and posters are all here, as is the remainder of my video and book library.. But I’m missing my drawing desk, paints, brushes, art pencils, canvas, paper, and tools. I guess that’ll have to do. On the top of the pile is a sticky note. “Call me.” In Dave’s handwriting. 

“Great, why do I have a feeling this is going to be a lecture.” I mumble to myself. 

I give Dave a call, and he picks up on the first ring. 

“I had your call almost timed perfectly.” Dave says, I don’t even get a Hello from him. 

“Hi to you too.” I say in an annoyed tone. 

“What? It’s a small town!” Dave says defensively. “Daddy is out of town, Monique is looking for a hot date, I just didn’t know if you were going to end up at her place or yours for the night.”

“So you knew she was planning to seduce me last night?” I ask accusingly. 

“It was written all over her face when we left the café.” Dave says firmly. 

I frown. “And you didn’t think to warn me after our meeting with the school?”

“I wanted to see how committed Monique was to the cause.” Dave says. I can tell he’s grinning. 

“I…” I don’t have an comeback for that comment.

“So, how did you break it to her, that your not like other girls?” Dave asks curiously. “That’s the one variable that I wasn’t sure on.”

“Monique insisted on watching Boy Meets Girl to set the mood.” I reply. 

“So, she just happened to chance on choosing a transgender movie as her queer romance flic?” Dave sounds impressed. I’m impressed he knew the title without searching for it.

“I don’t think she knew what it was about, only that it was in the queer movie titles, and none of her friends like to watch queer romances.” 

I sigh, laying down in my bed. I can still smell traces of Monique on the sheets.

“So how did you tell her?” Dave says in a curious tone.

“When the main character reveals to the curious rich girl that she’s transgender, it just seemed to be the perfect opening.”

“And like the movie characters, rather than freak Monique out, that just turned her on more..” Dave fills in the rest. 

“She was so aroused, I couldn’t stop myself… My body went into autopilot at that point.” I gasp. “It was like I was no longer in control, and couldn’t get enough!”

“Well, for a girl your age, she does have tempting assets, once you reach the point of no return…” he sighs. “Yeah, I can see why you could only say yes while your brain was screaming no.” 

“I’m sorry if I disappointed you.” I say sadly. 

“Hey, as long as she doesn’t get pregnant, there’s nothing to be ashamed about a little experimentation.” Dave says softly, sensing I was going to start beating myself down again. 

I take a deep breath.

“How about if I asked her today to be my girlfriend?” I ask hesitantly. 

“Now we’re getting serious.” I can hear the frown in Dave’s voice. 

“I just…” I start to stammer. 

“I know, you’re not used to relationships, and she feels safe right now.” Dave says softly.

I let the breath out. “Everything was going so well so far. New town, new friends, no one’s clocked me since I moved here..” 

“Well, I did encourage you to get in a relationship.” Dave replies.

“Yeah, but.. I figured that might not happen till, like, next spring, not the next week from when you told me!” I say in exasperation. “And I thought a relationship started with dating and then led to sex, not the other way around.”

“Do you love her?” Dave queries.

“I don’t know, yes, I think so?.” I say puzzled. “Should I be worried? It’s all just happening so fast.”

“When it’s all about sex, it can be confusing, but it doesn’t make it any less real, okay?” Dave says reassuringly.“It will feel like love, but just remember, infatuation isn’t true love. She might know what makes you tick, and how to turn you on, but it doesn’t mean she really has your heart.”

“Meaning it probably won’t last?” I say flatly. 

“Probably not.” I can hear the worry in his voice. “Just be careful, don’t let her trap you into something you can’t get out of.”

“Thanks.” I smile. 

“Love you kiddo.” He says softly. 

“Love you too.” 

I put my hands over my face and groan. I need to go for a long jog to sort out what's happened the past two days before getting ready for the slumber party. 

When I get home I pack my pajamas, extra undies, my robe, and make sure I have my share of the junk food. As a last minute thought, I grab my laptop, and shove everything into the travel bag. I really have no idea what to expect, I've never been to a slumber event before. 

I arrive at the Goth residence just at 7, as requested, I hadn't really eaten supper, the picnic Monique and I shared had been pretty filling. 

Cassandra greets me with a warm hug. "Good you're one of the first to arrive!" she says excitedly. "You didn't bring Leilani with you?"

"No, she had some chores to finish when I was leaving, and I didn’t want to be late. How is my being early a good thing?" I ask confused. Cassandra spots my laptop bag. 

"We can play computer games together!" she says all giddy. Right, not all the other girls coming over tonight are geeks like the two of us, it's one of the common points we have. Actually, come to think of it, I don’t think any of the other girls are geeks at all. 

So, we dash up to her room, and set up the laptop. We get through most of one round of MySimsGo! before the other girls arrive. First Leilani, then Olivia, then Chloe. I don't recognize the other two girls Zoe and Summer, but the rest of the group know them really well. Olivia brought a boom box with her, and we start playing some popular music to get the party started. 

I’ve never had my toe nails painted before, but that was one of the events tonight. Seeing as it was a new experience for me. I was the first ‘target’. Summer goes through her makeup back, and produces a red nail polish that matches my hair perfectly. So I sat there as I was pampered with my nails and toes being painted. Cassandra, in the meantime, puts my curls into a two pony tails like she likes to wear. When all said and done, Leilani giggles and says I look like a berry bush. So we tackle her next... This is pretty fun!

The topic soon revolves around boys and who's still dating who, and who do they think will be the next big couple in school this year. I stay out of most of the gossip, I don't know any of the teens here in town enough to comment on relationships.

Summer pops up. "Rose, who was that girl I saw with in the park this afternoon? She's a senior, isn't she?"

All eyes are on me, and I blush. "Umm.. That was Monique, we work together at the café, and were just enjoying a day off together in the sun."

"Monique Norwood?" Cassandra asks as she braids Summer's hair.

Summer continues "Yeah, that's her. Is she your girlfriend? I saw you two holding hands."

I wasn't sure what to answer. "Well, Monique and I have only known each other for a week, we just kinda started dating, I guess you could call her my girlfriend, but I'm not sure where the relationship is going.

Olivia pipes up. "Does that mean you like girls Rose?"

"Umm... Yeah I would have to like girls to be dating one.” I giggle.

Chloe pipes up. "Haven't you ever had a boyfriend before?" and I shake my head 'no'. "Haven't you ever kissed a boy before?" Again, I shake my head.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Asked Olivia. 

"Besides my family?" I ask, trying to steer the question away. 

"Besides your family, like a real kiss." she says challenging. 

"Well.. " I stop, blushing as I remembering last nights passion, Thursday's date.. but not sure how to relay it.

"Tell us! Tell us!" The girls start chanting. That's when I noticed the Leilani was just sitting there quietly, not saying anything, looking at the floor.

"Leilani?" I say motioning the others to calm down. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Leilani looks up at on the brink of tears, you can see she's trying to hold back from crying. "If you like girls, why haven’t you tried to kiss me!?" 

I look at her for a moment, and my heart aches. I get up and sit beside her, cross-legged on the floor. I lift her chin up, and have her look at me. "Leilani honey, I wasn't sure you liked me that way."

She draws in a staggered breath. "What there not to like about you?!" She says almost angrily. "You're smart, and cute, and funny, and good at everything!"

I draw her into my lap for a hug and she snuggles into to my shoulder. "I'm not good at everything." I say softly. 

"You smell good too.. like coconut!" she says nuzzling into my hair... and we all start to giggle by the way she finishes her sentence.

Cassandra changes the subject. "Well I hear you're a good artist..." 

"I guess you could say that." I say with a shrug

"I saw your doodle on the restaurant place mat, you're really good! Do you have anything we can see?" Cassandra asks insistently, I can see where she’s trying to take the focus off of Leilani. 

I point to my laptop to have her hand it over. At this point Leilani has settled into my lap and was cuddling against me for comfort, I couldn't easily get up. Cass hands me my laptop, and I pull up my artwork directory, and hand it over to her.   
The girls spent the next half hour going through my art portfolio. My computer had copies of my paintings, sketches, drawings, digital art, 3D art, and pictures of my semi-successful attempts at sculpting and carving. 

"Wow.. some of this is really well designed, do you have a digital tablet?" Asks Chloe. 

"Not yet, I have a Simcom drawing pad and pen. "

Leilani looks up to see if she can get a good angle. Kiss her on the forehead, and I tell her it's the same things she saw Friday in my folio I sent to school, so she stays in my lap and cuddles in further. I'm not wearing a bra under my jammies, and her attentions are making my nipples stiff. If she notices, she doesn't say anything, but the way she's using my right breast as a pillow, I'm sure she can tell.

"Wow! You're really good!" says Olivia a moment later.

"Thanks." I smile timidly. 

"Are you entering in the art competition this year?" Olivia continues.

"Art competition?" I say in a confused tone.

“Rose isn’t from here Olivia, she wouldn’t know about it.” Cassandra reminds her.

"Right, sorry. So, every year, Municipal Muses launches a competition. You have one month to submit a brand new piece of artwork. The artwork is then displayed in the museum and put to auction. It's a fundraiser event. The museum keeps half of the auction sale price, and the other half goes the artist. Top artists have been known to get hundreds of simoleons for their work. The top paying piece gets national recognition, with a print of it sent to the museum in San Mushyno for show."

"Wow, that sounds amazing! What if I win it this year?" I say cheekily. 

"Then you take us all out to dinner to celebrate of course!" she grins

"Ah, so there's an incentive for your friends to win.. " I say teasingly, and we all laugh. 

"So your going to do it?" She says hopefully, as we all settle down.

"It does sound like fun. I'll keep an eye out for it." I smile. 

It's not long before Olivia is on the topic of relationships, dating and kissing again. "Leilani?" 

Leilani looks up at her dreamily. I think had started falling asleep against me.  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" 

Leilni frowns "No, you?"

"I've had three." she says proudly.

"Have you had a girlfriend?" ask Chloe, going back to Leilani's earlier outburst.

"I never knew I liked girls till I met Rose." She says defensively, justifying her crush. She pushes her self off of me to sit more upright, using my chest as a prop. Cupping the left breast fully as a brace. Now was that by accident or was she copping a feel?

"Maybe it's just Rose she likes." Cassandra muses. "She's not like other girls."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks, now curious. I was too, I was worried where this might go, does Cass know that I'm not fully female?"

"Well, besides her obvious artistic talents..." Cassandra gets up and pulls up my sleeve, her touch is warm, soft, and sends a tingle down my spine. "She's totally buff." showing my obviously muscular forearm and bicep. 

"Are you into sports? Do you work out?" Summer suddenly seems interested. 

"I was involved in my last school's volley ball league and swim team." I say. "And the occasional youth ironman competition."

"wooow" they all say together.

"You going into a team this year?" 

"I was thinking of trying out for soccer this year. Willow Creek doesn't have a pool for competitions."

Leilani looks thoughtful for a moment. "We saw your last school's swim team on Monday, didn't we?"

I tense, oh, shoot, I'd forgotten about that. 

"That was the boys team Leilani," says Cass, "how could Rose had been with them, she would have been on the girls team silly."

"Well, Rose seemed to recognize them." Leilani continues. Did she feel something when she was in my lap?

"I recall Rose saying she just didn't want to be recognized, something about something bad happening last spring."

"What happened last spring?" Asks Chloe innocently, she knew nothing of me so far. 

"Hm.. well" I hesitate, trying to figure out where to start. 

"It's okay if you don't want to share..." says Cassandra reassuringly.

I look at her.. "No, it's okay, it's just a long story is all... "

"We have all night" says Summer spreading her hands out. 

So I take a deep breath, gauging just how much I want to share of my past, and figure I'd do the general run down, like I first did with Monique. I explained that I used to get bullied and beat up a lot when I was younger. (I didn't tell them why) So I went into sports and started defending myself, and nearly got expelled for fighting. Things got bad with my parents, so I left before the end of term, and have stayed with my brother all summer, and - well - now I'm here.

“Oh, so you’re brother lives here in town? What’s his name and why haven’t we seen you before?” Chloe probes me further.

“My brother goes to university up north in Britechester.” I say calmly. “I moved down here just a week ago.”

“Oh.” Chloe looks confused. “So where you living now?”

“She’s renting the Simmons place next door to me.” Leilani adds in. 

“Alone?” Zoe gasps in surprise.

“Yeah, but I keep myself busy, I’m rarely lonely.” I say with a weak smile. 

"You know, You should write a book." says Summer munching on some popcorn.

"Well, my story isn't all that exciting, it's pretty dramatic and sad really." I frown at the notion.

"Exactly!" She responds. "It would make a perfect drama novel!"

"I guess, but I'm just not ready to share it with the world yet, okay? No gossiping about it in school, I'm going to have enough to deal with being the new girl in class." 

"The new queer girl in class." Summer adds cheekily to which I blush.

"How are you so sure that she's queer?" Cassandra comes to my defense. "Did you see them kiss?" 

"No, but they were all lovey-dovey and holding hands, they look like a cute couple." Summer says sweetly. 

I have to say I agree, Monique and I did make a rather cute couple.

"Prove it." says Cass, firm on defending my straightness - if that exists. 

"Well, why did your parents throw you out of the house Rose?" Summer pokes at me kernel in hand.

"Hmm.." I look around the room and scratch the back of my head. "Probably cause I'm queer and they wouldn't accept it?" 

Summer slaps her leg in triumph. "See!? I told you!"

Cass looks defeated, and looks at me with both worry and curiosity. "So, you do like girls."

"Well, I’m finding I’m kind of attracted to both really, but I've never kissed a boy before, so I can't really tell." I say hesitantly.

Zoe gasps. "You've kissed a girl before?" and I nod in response. "Let me see!" 

My eyes grow wide. "Here? Is this some weird twist to 'spin the bottle'?"

"I just want to see if it's different from kissing a boy." she says, some of the other girls start to nod, okay this is getting strange.

"With you?" I venture, and Zoe hesitates, she hadn't thought of putting herself on the spot.

"With Leilani, she seems to be fond of you, that way we can see if it's real."

I look towards Leilani who has an expression of fear and wanting it at the same time. "Are you okay with this?" I ask her hesitantly. “I won’t push you if you don’t want to.”

She swallows nervously and then nods her head. 

So, Leilani and I sit in the middle of the room, facing each other. She looks all nervous, not knowing where to start. I'm not really keen on doing the lead, but I have several expectant eyes on me at the moment. I take a breath, drama class, and put on my roll. 

"Okay, so I want you to relax, and close your eyes." I say softly.

She does, I lean forward and put a soft gentle kiss on her lips, and then back away. She opens her eyes. And touches her lips smiling. 

"No a real kiss." says Zoe, encouraging something more. 

I roll my eyes. “You asked me to kiss her, not make out with her.” 

Zoe isn’t ready to stand down. “Show us how you would kiss your girlfriend.” 

“You never saw us together, how do you know if I kiss my girlfriend passionately or not?” 

I’m worried about getting Leilani aroused. She’s my neighbour. If I start something, where will it lead from here?   
Zoe crosses her arms unwilling to stand down on her request. I give Leilani a questioning look. She nods that she's ready. I wait for her to close her eyes again. Then lean in and start again with a soft kiss. Then I push a little further forward, and deepen the kiss. Leilani lets out a small gasp, which gives me an opening, and I tilt my head sideways and give her a deep French kiss. Her eyes open up in surprise, but when I stick my tongue in, she moans and starts kissing me back in earnest. I think we went at it for 5 minutes before Leilani finally breaks away, catching her breath. 

The room was quiet. "Oh wow, that was so hot!" Zoe says, I pick up a slight sensual undertone that wasn't there before. I could smell that both Cass and Leilani were turned on from what just happened.

"Can we do that again?" Leilani asks timidly, and I whisper to her 'later'. Something in the back of my mind had this vision of the slumber party turning into some sort of orgy, and I'm not sure I'm ready for the implications of that.

Summer suddenly stretches and yawns. "Well, I'm tired." she announced, it is well past midnight at this point. She clearly didn't find the lesbian kissing scene a turn on. 

We start getting sleeping bags out, blankets and pillows for everyone. Cassandra had a big queen bed, and at least three of us could sleep on it, which Leilani and I were named. I guess I know who her closest friends are now, the other girls grumbled, but we settled in. The boom box was set to some mellow relaxing music and the lights were turned off. Somehow I ended up in the middle of the bed. 

We lay there for a bit, trading off spooky ghost stories, and giggling at silly things. Soon enough though, each girl started drifting off, one-by-one. Soon after that, I could tell they were all asleep, I lay there, on my back, looking up at the ceiling. My mind going in dozens of different directions. Leilani lay against me, her head on my shoulder, her hand on my right breast, she had a smile on her face, like the cat that got the cream. My hand was along her back, slowly massaging it, she felt so different than Monique.  
Cassandra, after awhile. grabs my arm, using my bicep for a pillow, and snuggles her back against my side. With both girls comfortably, and sensually cuddled against me, I have the hardest time trying to drift off due to the immense hard-on I have. Yep... my hormones are going to get me into trouble some day.

Sometime later, I feel Leilani shift, and move, I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but the movement brings be back to wakefulness. She slips out of bed, and in the dim light of the room, see her run out into the hall. A few moments later, I hear the toilet flush. She quietly pads back into the room and slips into bed, her now cold feet, grazing my leg. 

"Rose, are you awake?" I hear her whisper. 

I turn to her and joke. "No. why?" 

She gives me a soft slap on the shoulder. "You're so silly." she giggles.

"What is it" I ask softly, not wanting to wake Cass up. 

"Can you?... umm.. can you.. well.. kiss me again?"

"Now?" I ask, almost disbelievingly, I can see her eyes sparkle in the dimness of the light.

"Well, everyone else is asleep, they don't have to know." she says biting her lower lip. 

_Okay, that is just so sexy_ , I immediately felt turned on. I pry my arm from Cass's grasp and she mumbles, grabbing the pillow in front of her and rolling over, away from me.

I roll on my side to face Leilani, and cup her cheek with my bottom hand. My free hand, I move a few strands of stray hair from her face and lean forward to give her a kiss.  
Just like the first time, she is hesitant at first, but then moans and starts kissing me in earnest. Her hands are roaming all over my upper body, feeling my shoulders, my chest, my breasts, my stomach...   
I could feel her want, but didn't want to push our foreplay too far with others in the room. But she wants more, she grabs my hair and starts moving up the bed so that I can kiss along her neck, and chest. She feeds me her breasts one-by-one, biting her lip and moaning softly as I gently suckle each one. As she slides back down the bed, I'm pretty sure one of her hands is between her legs, fingering herself. 

As she comes back to meet my face, she whispers hungrily "I want you!" 

"We can't do that here!" I tell her in a harsh whisper. I'm pretty sure we're already pushing out luck with all that we've done so far.  
She whimpers in objection, in retribution she attacks my right breast, biting it lightly through the pajama fabric. Now it's my turn to stifle a moan of pleasure, she's not making this easy.

"Bathroom!" I whisper huskily, if I don't this girl off, I'm not going to get any sleep!

"Okay!" And she bounces out of the bed. I look behind me, Cass is still lightly snoring, so I gently slide out of bed myself.

By the time I reach the bathroom, Leilani has stripped herself naked and is leaning against the tub suggestively. She is so beautiful. She has soft chocolate brown skin, even her nipples are brown. She’s a bit more shapely than I am, and round in all the right places. 

"Show me what else you can do with that tongue" she says in a seductive voice. What vixen did I just unlock?! And would this be the only time I would need to please her wanton desires?

I get on my knees and start kissing her bottom, and she gasps. She starts to moan as I get closer to her heat, she is dripping wet, by the time I reach her vagina. I sit there marveled at the view before me, gently nudge her with my nose, and she whimpers. It dawns on me, that - with the sex we’ve had so far - I never went down on Monique, this is a completely new experience for me. I have no idea what I’m doing, let’s hope she’ll like it.

I stick my tongue between her folds and she lets out a soft moan, well, I'm doing something right.. I stick my tongue in deeper, and she humps my face as I stick it in her opening. Her taste, her smell, the liquid pouring down my tongue and filling my mouth.. it was heavenly. I swallow some of her secretions and bring my tongue out of her hole, drawing a small complaint from her, but when I move down and find her clitoris... her tone changes. As start licking her bud, her gasps increase, when I start sucking on it, she hits her peak, she soon goes rigid.. my face was flooded with juices as she suddenly lets out a long moan, her body shaking. After that she goes limp, and I have to catch her from falling forward into the tub. 

I cradle her in my arms, and she puts her arms around my neck, looking up at me dreamily. 

"I've never gotten myself off so strongly before, you are amazing!" 

I smile, my face still covered in her juices. "Well, lets just hope this is a house of heavy sleepers, or that orgasm most likely woke someone up." I say softly.

"Okay, let me do you.. " she says eagerly.

"No." I reply sharply and she pouts. "I don't want to push our luck" I say in a soft voice. Or take the chance of you finding out about my hard-on and making a scene.. "Next time. Okay?" 

Her face shifts from disappointment to expectation at my mention this wouldn't be the only time we make love. Well, I guess I just promised her this wouldn’t be the only time.

"Okay" She says with a whisper. 

"Just let me wash my face.. " I state. "And we can go back to bed."

She bites her bottom lip again. Why does that turn me on so much? "I made a mess, didn't I?" As she slips her nightie back on.

"That's why I wanted the bathroom." I said teasingly.

She lightly slaps my ass. "You never stop joking, do you?"

"If you can't laugh at life, what can you laugh at?" I smile.

"Wow, that's so deep." she says leaning on my shoulder and looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I turn, giving her nose a kiss, causing her to giggle. "Now, come on, lets get back to bed before we get in trouble."

We quietly pad out of the bathroom and do our best to quietly slide back into bed. Though I'm pretty sure, in the dim lite, I could see Zoe's eyes open and her smiling. 

I slide into bed, and Leilani cuddles back up to me again, one hand along my side, the other cupping my right breast. What is it with women loving my tits? She looks at me and smiles, kisses my cheek and falls asleep. Wow.. that didn't take long...

Our movements had made Cass wakeful, who grumbles in her sleep, she reaches behind her, finds my body, rolls over and mimics Leilani's sleeping position - though I'm pretty sure she wasn't doing it on purpose... I let out a deep sigh, I can't move, I'm pinned between two pretty girls who are fondling me in their sleep, and I can't do anything about it. If we're still like this come daybreak, it's going to be interesting... and I eventually drift off myself... 


	10. Sunday Showdown

I am awoken by the smell of pancakes, sausages and bacon! My stomach reacts to the yummy smells before I do, and I feel a grumble in my belly as I reach wakefulness. 

I look to my left, Cassandra is already awake, she has her back to me, sitting on the edge of the bed, and stretching. 

I look at Leilani who's still cuddled up against my right side, her head on my shoulder. Thankfully her hand is on my stomach, and not my breasts, not that I think many would notice under the covers. I give her a soft kiss on her forehead, and she giggles, eyes still closed, she says. "I can feel your tummy grumble."

"Well, then, let me up so I can go eat something.." I tease her.

"Not if I get there first!" She says, suddenly tossing the blankets on me and bolting to the door.

"You!" I toss the blankets towards Cassandra, and hop out of the bed. 

We nearly collide with an absent minded Chloe who's standing by the door combing her hair. 

"Hey!" She says as I dash after a giggling Leilani.

We make a point not to run down the stairs, Leilani teasing me about getting there first, and me telling her not if I catch her... soon as we hit bottom, the chase is on again.

I finally get close enough to put my arms around her waist and pull her back just as she's about to touch the back of a chair. 

"Ha!" I say in triumph as she tries to keep running and getting out of my grip. 

"No fair! You're too strong!" she squeals

I finally put her down and we start giggling as Mrs. Goth comes out with a plate of bacon. 

"Now, now you two, settle down before you break something."

"Yes ma'am", we say in unison. 

"I take it you two slept well?" she gives me a knowing look and a wink. Busted! Summer is too busy chowing down on breakfast to notice the exchange. Zoe has her back to us, getting her plate ready. The others are still upstairs, though I think I hear Cassandra coming down. 

"I slept pretty well, thank you." says Leilani, not catching the undertone, and taking a seat. 

I simply smile. "It was a pleasant night, thanks for having us over."

Bella smiles. "Cassandra thinks highly of you two, remember, you are welcome over here at any time." 

She does? I've only been here a week, and Cass is already treating me like her best friend. "Thank you." I say as I take my seat next to Leilani. I take up my fork and stab at a few pancakes to put in my plate. 

I should probably feel embarrassed for eating what the other girls feel is two portions, but Cassandra's mother is an amazing cook! I’ve noticed that, even with my hormone therapy, because I’m so physically active, my appetite hasn’t diminished that much than it was when I was a boy.  
Bella doesn't seem to mind my appetite as she offers me another glass of milk to wash it down, asking if there's anything else I would like. I politely decline, though I probably could eat more, the look on Zoe's face is priceless as she tries to figure out where I stuff all that food away. Alexander is up by this point and trying to see if he can compete with me in portion size. Boys can be so silly when they get competitive.

With breakfast settled, we start packing up our things and give our hugs goodbye. Leilani and I stay back as the others leave, either by foot, or are picked up by parents. When there's only the 3 of us left, Cassandra and I go back to playing computer games with Leilani watching us over my shoulder. 

"So, do you have your class schedule yet?" Asks Cassandra as we wait for the next round to load.

"No, I have to go in early tomorrow to finalize things. Though I'm told we're going to be in the same homeroom.

"Yeah, we actually have a fairly small class this year, unless there are more new kids like you Rose." says Leilani. 

"Do you need a drive in the morning?" asks Cass.

"Do you want to be up that early for class?" I tease her. 

Cassandra giggles. “Probably not.” 

"As it is, with work in the morning, and I'll have just enough time to get home, change, and get to school since I'm walking. My bike I put on order doesn't arrive till Friday."

"Oh, you're getting a new bike?" asks Leilani curiously. 

I nod. "With my job at the café; it will give me more time to get home from work, shower, eat, and still have time to sort myself out before class in the mornings."

"What's it going to look like?" Leilani asks, now even more curious.

I look to Cass, who nods, so we pause the game and I flip over to the web browser. I'd bookmarked the page my bike was on, so it only takes a moment to bring it up. The bike is a bright red Giant hybrid: part mountain bike, part road bike with thicker tires, front wheel suspension saddle padding, and disk breaks. My first girl's bike, I wonder if the balance is different.

"It's last year's model, and nearing the end of season, so I got it for a really good sale price." I smile as we look the bikes specs over. 

"You're a competition cyclist..." Cass says. "That's not your every-day cruiser."

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm a little picky on the performance of my wheels."

We talk a bit about bikes, and some of the competitions I've done, mostly off-road, I tell her I'm not keen on the flimsiness of speed bikes, so I tend to avoid road-race competitions. 

Leilani has been quiet most of this time but then speaks up. “So, if you get a bike, does that mean you won’t be walking to school with us in the morning?”   
Both her an Cassandra look at me expectantly. 

“Oh so you walk to school every morning?” I say catching on. 

“Every year, that’s why Leilani and I are good friends.” Cassandra smiles. 

“My trip to school goes by Cassandra’s place, unless it’s raining hard, we walk together every day.” Lelani explains.

“How many people will be joining us in the morning?” Wondering how large of a crowd I’ll be walking with. 

“Well, since Leanne graduated last year,” says Cassandra, “It was only going to be the two of us. Most of our friends live over in Courtyard Lane, which is Travis’s part of town. It’s a longer trip to school that way.” 

“With you next door, I wouldn’t be walking alone till I reach Cassandra’s place anymore.” Leilani looks at my hopefully.

“I bought The bike mostly to get to and from work faster and get around town. I don’t mind walking to school in the morning if I don’t have to do the trip alone.” I smile reassuringly. 

Leilani puts her arms around me and hugs me tight. “Thank you!”

We go back to gaming, I offer Leilani to take my spot, but she says she's having fun enough watching us play.  
It's close to noon before Leilani's parents show up, I had offered to walk her home earlier, but she didn't mind hanging around with two geeks for the morning. I am kindly offered a ride home, I'm tempted to say no, but decide to agree - hard to jog home with all the gear I'm carrying.

We give our hugs goodbye to Cassandra. "See you tomorrow." we all say one by one, and get into the Forrest's car. 

Leilani excitedly talks to her parents on the way home about the fun she had during the slumber party, she conveniently leaves out the intimacy that her and I shared, but her mom noticed she is holding my hand most of the trip home. At one point she gives me a questioning look, glancing down at our hands, and I merely shrug, she smiles and I have a feeling we're going to have a conversation about it later. Leilani misses the exchange, between sitting behind her mother and busy in her own monologue she couldn't see it.

They offer to have me over for lunch, which I'm not about to turn down. 

"You're still hungry after all that you ate this morning?" asks Leilani with surprise as we walk into the house.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl." I say with a chuckle.

"Something's got to keep that body of yours fueled." comments her dad. 

At first I don't know what he's talking about, then I remember him coming home and seeing me jogging, I was keeping up with a cyclist as we were chatting.

"Why, what did you eat for breakfast?" her mother asks, now curious.

"Rose, like, piles her plate with pancakes, and sausages, and bacon..." her motions, or course, are over-exaggerating what I actually had on my plate, she's so silly sometimes.

"It wasn't that much." I say defensively. 

"You ate more than Cassandra and I combined!" 

Her mom chuckles.

"Hmm.. I guess I did eat a bit much, didn't I? Mrs. Goth didn't seem to mind my appetite. She kept asking if I wanted more."

"I bet she was trying to see how much you would stuff in before you blew up!" 

I start laughing, she is such a goof. 

"Leilani, that’s not polite..." says her mom.

“Sorry.” Leilani puts her head down in shame.

Lunch was nice and simple: sandwiches with chips - which was good. I want to go for a jog, and didn't want to have a heavy meal weigh me down or cause cramps. I offered Leilani to jog with me, but she simply said she didn't think she'd be able keep up with me or she'd just slow me down.

After lunch, Mrs. Forrest asks me to help with the dishes while Leilani unpacks.

Okay, here it comes.

"So did you and Leilani do something last night?" her mom asks me as I wash. 

"Leilani blurted out that she has a crush on me when I admitted I like girls."

"And?"

"And we kissed." I say blushing. “Zoe wanted to see if girls kissing was different than kissing a boy..”

"I take that it wasn't a small kiss. What about you, are you fond Leilani?"

I blush. "Your daughter is beautiful, she is the first friend I met when I moved here, and will always be special to me."

"Dodging the question won't spare you from my knowing if you want to date my daughter."

I look at her. "Leilani is so fun to be around. Would that bother you if I did? I'll leave Leilani alone if you want me to. You have all been so good to me..."

"What would bother me more is if you broke Leilani's heart." Her mom frowns. 

"I would never do anything to hurt Leilani on purpose." 

She looks at me for a moment, noting the sincerity in my face as well as my voice. 

"Then I don't mind if you date my daughter."

I'm not used to asking a parent's permission to date their daughter, then again, I’ve never dating someone’s daughter before moving here. It was the strangest of experiences. Is this the first step in courting? I remember seeing that in movies and reading it in medieval texts. After that awkward exchange. I went home, dropped off my stuff, got into one of my jogging outfits. I needed to clear my head, and sort out what has happened this weekend. 

I decide that my sweats are too warm for the sunny day outside, and switch over to my cycling outfit.   
My cycling top is really nothing more than a sports top to be honest. Combined with black Lycra cycle shorts, featuring a purple stripe along the sides, white sport socks, and purple sneakers. There was nothing really hiding my physique...   
I think I need to review my wardrobe, after a few blocks, I was getting the impression that I was turning heads. I tried to keep it out of my mind, I've seen other women wear similar work-out wear, it's not like I was wearing anything more revealing than them. So, why is it I seem to get so much attention?

I eventually find myself on Monique's street. I wonder if there was a part of my sub-consciousness that wanted to see her. I hesitate dropping by unannounced. It's possible she's not home... I jog up to her house and ring the doorbell. After a moment, Monique answers the door, she's at first really excited to see me. 

"Rose!" she says with a big happy smile, then her expression turns. "Why are you all sweaty?" 

"Sorry." I say as I catch my breath, a bead of sweat dripping off my nose. "I was going for a long jog, and I just happened to be in your area..."

"Well, you're not getting a hug in that state, come on in, I'll get you a towel."

"What? No sweaty hug?" I tease her. 

"No" she says, coming out of the bathroom, throwing a towel at me.

I dry myself and make small talk. "So, where's your dad?"

"Out golfing." Monique rolls her eyes.

"I take it you don't like golfing." drying the back of my neck

"It's so boring.." she laments.

"Oh, I totally agree." I smile, working on my legs.

"So, what brings you here?" she asks.

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" I ask teasingly. 

"No." she smiles. "I don't suppose you do..." and she steps forward, wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a warm kiss. I put the towel between us, so her shirt doesn't get wet from my damp sports bra and stomach. 

Once we break our kiss. "I mean, if you want me to leave..." I say, jokingly, starting to turn. 

"Oh, no you don't! Now that you are here, you're not getting away that easily." 

She pulls me closer and gives me a deep passionate kiss. I drop my towel, and melt into her arms, giving a soft moan of approval. 

When she finally breaks the embrace she takes a step back, and takes my hand. "Come on, we have just enough time before he gets home for a little fun." she says with a seductive tone. 

I make no objection and follow her up the stairs, after last night, I am so horny, I'm not about to object to some sexual relief. It wasn't my plan when I knocked on the door, but who am I to object to this turning into a booty call. 

Once in her room, we start kissing again. Not knowing how much time we have, I make very little pretense at foreplay and start taking her clothes off. I take a step back and start peeling my damp cycle outfit off. 

"You're body is so amazingly..." Monique says, licking her lips. "Delicious." She looks at me hungrily, taking my hand and bringing me to the bed.

The last time together the love play was soft and drawn out, today I just want release. We got at it hard and fast, like two wild animals. For once I was the aggressive one in our love play, and I think it took Monique by surprise. I wasn’t focusing on just my pleasure though, I needed to make sure she enjoyed it as well. We lay in bed afterward, breathing heavily. 

"Wow... " she says, as her breathing finally comes down to normal. "That was intense!"

"Sorry." I say, taking a deep long breath. "I really needed that."

Monique chuckles, reaches up and plays with my hair. "You don't need to apologize, I more than enjoyed that you made sure I got off as well."

I rolled on my side, looking at her as I my hand gently roams her belly. "So, not upset with me?"

Monique looks at me, her voice is soft and loving. "How can I ever be upset with you?"

I give her a kiss and continue snuggling against her naked body, letting my hand roam up and down. 

"I am curious though.." she says after a moment.

"Hmmm?" I say dreamily, reveling in the softness of her skin.

"What did those girls do to you at the slumber party last night that made you so horny?"

I blush, _busted again_ , I'm really bad at hiding my intentions. "That obvious, eh?"

"You are usually a lot more gentle than you were just now."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I say suddenly concerned that I just injured my lovely girlfriend.

"No, I'm just not used to you being the rough one..." she teases me. 

"Soo...." she starts running her hand along my side, sending shivers down my spine. "Want to have another slumber party?" she says suggestively.

"After our date Thursday, I doubt your father will see my sleeping over as a platonic interest."

She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "You're right, but it was worth a shot." She looks at me "Platonic interest, that's a big word." 

I shrug. "I spent half a year with university students, you learn big words here and there."

She gives my shoulder a tap. "Cheeky."

"Made you smile" I say with a grin.

"Yes, you did." She says with a smile. 

"So.. do we have time for a slower round two before your dad gets home?" I ask, I don't know why I'm still horny, could be laying beside a naked girl is turning me on again.

Monique looks at the time on her phone, and sighs... "No, that would be cutting it too close. Besides I have to start making supper soon."

"So I should go?" I ask, worried I'm overstaying my welcome.

"No, you're staying for supper silly."

"Oh, so I get to see what else you can do with your hands." I say cheekily. 

"Oh you!" she says getting up on one elbow. "Just for that, you're getting it." 

Before I have time to wonder 'getting it' is, she pushes me on my back and tackles my left breast. And once again, that feeling like an orgasm, but not ejaculating takes over me and I moan, and squirm and shudder. Is this how women feel when they get off? It's amazing!

"Booby-gasm!" Monique says with triumph. "Your tits are so sensitive, I can make you melt just by doing this..." and she grabs my right teet, and slowly rolls it between her finger and thumb, which has the exact effect she was looking for as I grab the sheets and moan in pleasure... She lets go and I gasp. 

"Wow, the things you do to me..." I look up at her dreamily.

"Just remember that the next time some tease gets you all hot and bothered... I'm the one who knows how to satisfy you." She gives me a hard kiss and bites my lip, almost drawing blood.

Is she angry? Or was that jealousy? She gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

She looks over to my still naked body laying in the bed. "I'm going to give you one of my over-sized tops, you'll probably want to wash your jogging outfit before you wear it again."

While Monique is a size or two larger than I am, she’s shorter, so it was more finding a top that was long enough than large enough for my lean tall frame. We gather a small load, and toss my sweaty, still damp clothes into the washing machine.   
Monique and I are in the kitchen when her dad comes home, we're just finishing up making supper, a bit sooner than she planned. The extra pair of hands helped in preparing the veggies.

She leaves me in the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, as she goes to greet her dad at the door. 

There's a thunk, and clink, which are probably his golf clubs. "Hey pumpkin!" I hear from the doorway.

"Daddikins!" There's a pause, probably for a hug. "So how did your game go?"

"The boys say my swing is getting better."

"Good, glad you had a good afternoon, supper is ready if you want to sit down."

Monique comes back into the kitchen gathering plates as I put the mash potatoes into a serving dish.

"Who's shoes are those?" He asks, spotting my runners by the door.

"They're Rose's, she dropped by after an afternoon jog."

"Oh, so we have company tonight?"

"For supper." Monique reinforces. "We both work in the morning, so no, she's not staying late."

"Not staying over?" 

"No daddy, she's not staying over, besides, would you let her stay in my room seeing as we're dating?"

"Probably not." 

I'd been quiet during this exchange, getting the rest of the meal into serving dishes, and started bringing the first one out.

"You made a roast!" he says impressed. 

"Your favorite, yes, and I needed enough to feed 4."

"Four? There's only 3 of us tonight, there's not another guest that I'm not aware of is there?"

"No daddy, but once you see how much Rose can eat you'll understand why.."

I blush at her comment, do I really eat that much? No one's ever questioned my appetite before, yet, here we are, twice in one day, people poking fun at how much I eat.

We settle down for supper and Omar starts on the questions.

"So, what grade are you starting tomorrow Rose?" as he dishes out potatoes. 

"11" I state, dishing out nearly two portions to his.

"What are you studying?" as he passes me the veggies. 

"Math and Science, with a Minor in Art and Literature." He watches my bicep flex as I easily hand the dish over to Monique one handed. 

"You into sports?" noticing I have a portion and a half on my plate.

"Yes, I'm a competition swimmer, cyclist, and I'm pretty good at volley ball" and I start digging into my food.

"I don't think we have any of those here at our school." he says thoughtfully.

"There is a volley ball league that picks up in the winter, but I was thinking of going into soccer till then."

"You any good at it." he says between bites.

"I was decent at defense in primary. It's been a few years, so I'm a little rusty, I probably won't be put on the front row this season."

"With legs like yours, I'm sure you can run laps around most of the girls in our school honey, I think you'll do better than you expect." says Monique playfully.  
I blush at her term of endearment. I'm already 'honey'.... Her father picks up on it as well. 

"Just how serious are you two, anyway, is it just dating?" he asks, suspicious. 

Monique looks up from her plate. "Rose asked me to be her girlfriend yesterday." and pops some roast in her mouth.

"Oh, did she?" he glances and me and I blush even more.

"It just sort of came out...." I say. 

"So you and Monique are really close?" he probes.

"I really like your daughter, we're very close." I say to him.

"Do you love her?" 

I look at Monique, then at him. "Monique is the first serious relationship I've had with anyone. I don't know what that feeling is, but I care for her a lot."

"An honest answer, I like that." he says, contently.

"So how far is home?" he asks. 

I'm not sure if he means where I came from, or where I'm now living... "Where I'm living now?" I ask tentatively. 

"Where you're living now..."

I nod and give him the street I live on in Foundry Cove. 

"And you jogged here?" he asks, somewhat surprised. 

"Well, it's not that far."   
Which, for me, was an honest answer; anything less than a one hour run isn't that far to go... He huffs. Considering he's not in shape, I suppose that would be a far distance for him.

"So, how are you getting home tonight?"

"I'll be jogging home." I say matter-of-fact

"At this hour, aren't you worried?"

"No, should I be?" I've never given it much thought before.

"Young girl as yourself, it's not safe to be out on your own too late." he says.

I'm going to have to get used to that, aren't I? People seeing me as the weaker sex now that I'm a girl. I shrug in response.

"This is a quiet neighbourhood, and I can take care of myself pretty well."

Omar looks like he's about to argue, but Monique shaking her head stops him. "Okay, if you feel so sure, I'll let it go. But if you ever need anything, you call, don't hesitate.. you have Monique's number?" 

"I do." I nod to him.

"I might not be too keen on your relationship with my daughter, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about your safety. She should be hooking up with some nice boy in her grade, for prom..." 

"Daaaddie, please, we've had this conversation..."

Omar sighs. "I understand you like girls too... I just want to be a grandfather one day." he says with a sad look in his eyes.

Monique looks at me, there's a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Don't worry about that too much daddy, it can still happen."

I nearly spit out my glass of milk in response. Yes, I could get her pregnant, but he doesn't know that! Omar looks at my reaction with confusion and curiosity, then he looks at Monique, he lifts a finger, and stops... 

"No, I don't think I want to know."

We finish up supper, Omar looks like he has more questions than answers at this point. Despite Monique's hinting, I'm not going to tell her father than I'm a transgender girl, that would open up a whole discussion I'm not ready for yet.  
So, he leaves us alone while we watch a movie. We cuddle up on the couch, just enjoying each other's company, like any normal teenage couple. When the movie is over, I get dressed back into my jogging outfit. As I put my runners back on, I can see Omar's eyes get big, and he realizes I was serious when I say I can take care of myself - seeing as I look like I can bench-press someone my size if I wanted to.  
Monique gives me a kiss goodnight at the door, a bit longer than her father would have liked by his shuffling around.

As predicted, aside the odd car, I don't come across anyone on my jog home. Not many people are out on a Sunday night.  
When I get home I hit up my support group to ask them some insight. They recommend I don't always jog the same routes. While I could probably well take care of myself, a girl can't be too cautious - specially one that is transgender. All it takes is the wrong person to find out, and I could be on the news as the next trans victim of the year. I never thought of that. I never had to really worry about that as a boy. I need to get used to the fact that there are now certain risks I shouldn't take unless I have to - with who I am now.

Jane asked me why I was on so late, knowing I had to work in the morning. So I had to admit it's cause I'd spent the afternoon and part of tonight with my new girlfriend. It took me almost an hour of private messages to fill her in with all the details. 

-= I know you weren’t planing on a relationship so soon, but I’m happy that you found someone you can be open with. Just be careful. 

-= Dave doesn’t think it’s going to last. :(

-= No one ever knows how long a relationship is going to last, but enjoy it while you can. 

-= That’s what he said as well, do you two plan out these advice sessions you give me?

-= :giggle: No, we just think the same way, that’s why we’re such good friends even though I can’t get a date out of him. 

-= Well, unlike you, I’m pretty sure my brother is monogamous.

-= Speaking of monogamous, I’m worried about this Monique, she sounds a little possessive.

-= You don't think she's the jealous type do you? 

-= Maybe. Why, is there someone else you are interested in?

-= More like the other way around...

-= You are trouble, aren't you?

-= What!? Apparently Willow Creek isn't used to muscular feminine girls, and I'm attracting every queer girl in a 20 km radius.

-= So how many girls are into you now?

-= Two, maybe two more, hard to tell...

-= You tramp!

-= What?! I'm not doing it on purpose!

-= Riiight.. what were you wearing jogging?

-= My cycle outfit, it was warm

-= Your summer cycling outfit? The one that is nothing more than a sports bra and skin tight shorts? Where there is nothing to left to the imagination, and every single muscle group is showing?

-= A little too revealing?

-= Girl, you are 100% eye-candy in that outfit! I'm surprised you don't have half the town following you like lost puppies!

-= Oh.. well.. half of my wardrobe...

-= I helped chose to make you look absolutely stunning, yes, I guess you can blame me for that one.

-= So, what should I do now?

-= Be a female Archie Andrews, and see how many boyfriends or girlfriends you can get?

-= Jane!

-= I know, your brother would kill me for making the suggestion, but if you got it, girl, flaunt it! And you've got it!

-= You're not helping.

-= Okay, look. Just be careful who you let into your inner circle. Only let those in your heart you can trust won't turn around and burn you. Take it one person at a time, build trust, see if you can let them in on who you really are. I'm pretty confident you can build your own support network right there in Willow Creek. Doug says the people there are right friendly and not as redneck as the town you left behind.

-= Okay, thanks, you're my life saver, you know that.

-= Love you too. Goodnight.

I sign off, yawn, and stumble off to bed, tomorrow's going to be a really long day!


	11. Monday Monday

Four am, and there's a song playing on Doug's radio. It's an old song from before I was born.. I remember my grandparents playing it once or twice ... Great, I'm going to have this tune stuck in my head all day!

I quickly shower and grab some pastry so I can eat and run on my way to work. It's cool this morning, but the day promises to warm up. There's a thin blanket of mist rolling off the water, makes everything look mysterious.

I get to work and Beth is already inside, so I knock on the door to be let in. I spot Monique getting out of a cab, and smile and wave. Beth waits till Monique gets to the door, she rolls her eyes and makes a mushy face when she sees Monique and I kissing.  
Finally she opens the door when we break our embrace and turn to her.

"What!? You encouraged me to date her, don't be so dramatic." I tell Beth as Monique and I enter hand in hand. 

"No, I told you to go for **a** date, and settle your hormones, cause the flirting in the café was getting excessive. Where you two are in your relationship is not my doing..."

"Regardless." I say, "Thank you for the push..." and I give Monique's bottom a goose as I go by. I don't think she was expecting it as I get an 'woo!' of surprise from her. 

She comes after me trying to tickle me and we run into the office giggling. Alone I give her a deep passionate kiss. "I missed you." I say.

"Missed you to." she says putting a finger on my lips. "Probably should go back out there before Beth thinks we're humping in her office."

We grab our aprons and hats from our bags.   
I give her one last kiss and leave the office.

"You two better not be doing something in there..." says Beth with a scolding tone.

I give her a innocent look as I come out of the office, slipping my apron on. "What? What would I be up to?"

My turn to get my butt squeezed as Monique comes out and passes by me... She gives me a seductive smile as she starts up the machines.   
Beth merely shakes her head, and is suddenly distracted by our new staff as they come in. Liberty and Don start their shifts today. Both are attending the small college the next town over, but still living in Willow Creek. They'll work in the morning for training. After that, they go to the afternoon shift, with extra hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays when they have fewer classes. Liberty is a cute petite brunette, even shorter than Monique. she shyly introduces herself, looking up at me in amazement. I don't think she'd ever met a tall girl before. Don is muscular, loud, and boisterous, I'm surprised he's working here, and not at the gym across the street. He doesn't strike me the barista type, but I'll try not to judge him too strong.   
Don gives a flirtive comment to Monique who gives him the cold shoulder, grabs my hand and we head off as Beth gives them the run down. I give him an apologetic look as Monique leads me back around the counter. 

"What did I say?" I could hear him comment. He's obviously not used to be turned down as he's working up his charms. 

Beth watches us walk away, hand in hand. "Girlfriends." she says to him. 

"What?" Don doesn't get it, it's going to be an interesting morning...

I hate to say it, but - as predicted - Don makes a mess of spilling a wet filter all over himself and the floor.. I offer to get him a new apron as he cleans up. I still have that song stuck in my head, and I hum it, as I get him new duds. Soon, I hear Beth humming the tune as well. 

She suddenly looks up. "You! I'm going to have that tune stuck in my head all day now!" she points her pencil at me accusingly. 

I leave office, apron in hand and tease her. "Mission accomplished!" I giggle, and leave her wagging her finger sternly at my back. 

We get Don all cleaned up, and I put the soiled apron aside so that someone can wash it later. 

Two hours doesn't last very long, soon as I know it, Beth is reminding Monique and I that we should be heading out if we want to make it to class on time. 

"See you at lunch?" asks Monique, giving me a parting kiss outside the coffee shop. "We'll, be sitting at opposite ends during assembly, and we don't have any classes together.”

"Maybe." I say teasingly, giving her another kiss.

"Well, if you don't, you're going to miss out on the special lunch I'm bringing us." 

"Hmm..." I say seductively, "I can never say no to your cooking."

"That's my girl." She smiles. "See you then." She gives me another quick kiss and we part ways.

I need to show up for school a half hour early to get my classes sorted, so I have just enough time to get home, change, grab my school supplies, and dash to school. I still smell like coffee beans, but I don't have time for a shower this morning. I decide to do a light jog, not wanting to bounce too much with my backpack, I give Mr. Forrest a wave as I dash by, and hear him call out 'Good Morning'.

I make better time than I expected, and end up almost 45 minutes early - which turns out to be a good thing. Trying to sort out my class schedule is a nightmare. I have half grade 10 classes, half grade 11, trying to get all the time slots to fit without overlapping is a challenge. I'll be getting no free or open blocs, I have to give up music & band, but at least I have gym. The school councilor says I'll probably have to take 2-3 summer classes if I want to graduate next year, to try to take them all this year would burn me out.

I find my way to my homeroom easy enough, the school is well laid out. While I had an orientation session Friday, having a map of the school given to me by the receptionist really helps! I get into class and I have to go through the customary 'new kid' introduction. 

Mrs. Phelps calls the class to attention. "Everyone, we have a new transfer student this year. Please give a warm greeting to Rosemary Montgomery.

I hear different degrees of greetings, and spot Leilani and Cassandra along the left side of the classroom. The two of them have conspired to make sure the seat between them was clear. I make my way to them with a smile, Leilani leaning over to give me a hug as I sit down. We all say our good mornings as we settle in. Having made friends before classes start makes me feel better. I’m not the alienated new kid who will be sitting in the corner. 

"Okay class, this is going to be a short homeroom, as you have assembly this morning. I'm going to quickly hand out your locker assignments, as soon as you have your gear stowed in them, you'll all file out for assembly. I am also passing you your book lists for this year. If you are missing any on the list, please see reception where you can pay your deposits."

The papers are handed from front to back, Travis smiles at me when he hands me the sheets, I take one and pass them down to Zeo, who gives me a smile and thanks me. I suddenly dawns on me that I could be in trouble surrounded by people who may have a crush on me. Well, one definitely has a crush on me, the other 3 are still to be seen. 

As we head out to assembly, I whisper to Leilani. "I need you to do me a favour." as she reaches for my hand. 

"What's that?" she asks.

"I know we sort of have a thing together." I say quietly.

"Oh, so that wasn't just a dream?" she says with hopeful eyes. "It really did happen?"

"Yes it did, but I want to protect you, so you can't be too affectionate with me here at school, okay?"

Leilani looks disappointed. "But..." 

"No buts." I say sternly. "I'm going to be eventually be known as the queer girl in school, I can handle that."

Leilani looks at me confused. 

"But I don't want you to be teased about it, okay? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Leilani looks down and sighs, letting go of my hand. "Okay... "

"Just in school." I give her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. "At home, we can be ourselves."

Leilani looks up and her face lights up like a full moon. "Okay." 

Leilani moves ahead of me in the crowd, and Cass catches up to me and nudges me with her shoulder "What was that about?"

"I told Leilani that she can't show her crush for me here at school, I don't want her to get teased."

Cass gives me a sideways glance. "Cause you can take it, but you're worried she can't?"

"Exactly." I say quietly. There is so much noise as we all go to assembly, I doubt anyone else can hear us. 

"You have a big heart, you know."

"I know, it's probably going to get me into trouble someday too." and we both giggle.

Our class sits together, my girl friends are all around me, and it's comforting to not be alone. I can see Monique off to my right with a bunch of people happily chatting and catching up with what's happened this summer.  
I'm sure she can spot, me, the only heads tall enough in my section are mine, Cassandra’s and Travis'.   
Assembly is rather boring. I had already been introduced to the teachers and principal, but I understand the formality - seeing as there were 3 new teachers this year. The new gym and soccer coach being one of them. I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

After assembly is our first class. All told, most of my friends are in the same classes as mine, except for Art (Where I am taking an advanced course), and the grade 10 classes I need to catch up on. To go into detail would be too boring, first day is just teacher introduction, book reminder, and a breakdown of what we expect to learn this term. 

Lunch! Finally! Monique hinted that she’s bringing us some leftover roast from last night, but wouldn't give me my portion this morning. It's a good incentive to make sure I don't avoid her in school I suppose. I quickly excuse myself from the girls and Travis and head over to where Monique is sitting with 3 others. The blond gives Monique a nudge, who looks up, and smiles. I have no idea what level of affection she will show here in school, so I’m not sure what to expect. I get a warm hug and they make room for me to sit down.   
Monique introduces me to her friends. Yasmine, is a lean dark brown girl with bleached blond hair curlier than mine. Marsha, looks like your average nondescript 18 year-old with long wavy dark hair. Finally there is Liliana, she’s short like Monique, and shy with straight light-brown hair. They all seem friendly enough, Yasmine’s the only one who comes close to being my height, even sitting down I’m easily a head taller. None of her friends seem athletic, I hope I can find some common points to talk about.   
Monique has this amazing tiered food tray that has the meal all in separated by dividers. She hands my tray over and some travel cutlery. I comment we should use these on our next picnic. 

Yasmine pipes up. "So you two are dating?"

"Well, it's not official yet, we just started seeing each other this weekend." says Monique.

Marsha adds in. "This the hot redhead you say works with at the café?"

I blush, I'm not used to being referred to as attractive, let alone 'hot'. "I've only been in town for a week, and I already have a rating?"

Yasmine shrugs. "Small town, not many attractive athletic girls in our school, I think you're going to make the cheer squad jealous."

Lililana points away from us. "Speaking of cheer squad, Susan approaching at 2 o'clock.

Some dolled-up blond comes marching up to us, hair up in a high pony tail, varsity cheerleader jacket and all. _Great, the school's 'popular girl' , I never got along with people like her in my last school._ Their “I’m better than you attitude” usually clashes with my timid nature. She leans on the table, looking right at me.

"You the new girl?" she demands. _Wow.. subtle isn't she?_

Try as I might to be polite, her rude demeanor just gets on my nerve. I can’t hide my annoyance, so I come through with a cocky reply.

"Could be, do I have a 'New Kid in Class' sticker on my forehead or something?" I reply cheekily. The girls giggle.

"Don't get smart with me!" she snaps.

_Yeah, this isn’t going to end well…_

"For that, I would have to lower my expectations of smart." I retort in challenge.

"Why you!" and she reaches out to smack my face. I catch her by the wrist, and she gasps. 

I lower my voice so that it doesn't go beyond the table, the threat in my face and tone is clear. 

"Now I can snap this pretty little wrist of yours with little effort." and squeeze just enough to give her discomfort. "I would suggest you learn some manners the next time we meet. You may be excused."

I let go of her wrist, and she pulls back from me appalled. It’s clear that her ‘authority’ is rarely challenged. She is getting nothing but angry glares from Monique and her friends, so she huffs and walks away.  
Everyone in the lunch room watches her leave. When the doors close behind her there is a mixture of chuckles, laughs, jeers and a lot of talking. Great, not my idea of making a good first impression in school. 

Yasmine is the first to talk. "OMG! That was rad!"

"I don't like snobs or bullies." I say as I go back to eating my lunch. 

"She's probably going to go off to whine to her boyfriend." says Marsha.

"What's he going to do, come in and threaten a girl?" I ask, and we all laugh again.

I quickly finish and thank Monique for the lunch, without thinking, give her a kiss on the cheek, and tell her I need to go back to my classmates - before they feel I’ve abandoned them.  
The display of affection was noticed by more than one, and I figured I might as well, start the queer girl rumour mill that was eventually going to get started anyway.

I get back to Leilani and Cassandra apologizing for ditching them, but Monique was holding my lunch hostage in order to introduce me to her friends.

Leilani is halfway through her sandwich and looks up. "You're already done eating!?"

Cass pokes at me with her fork, she's eating some of the cafeteria's food. "That was quite a stunt with Susan."

"Yeah, well I don't tolerate her kind of person much." I say looking around, "I wanted time to read the poster boards to see what teams and clubs are available."

Travis turns around, he was talking with some boy from our math class. "I'll come with you." he says.

We head out of the lunch room and into the main hall looking over the announcement boards.   
Travis and I find the computer club poster, the group meets twice a week during lunch. There's announcements for various tryouts, and I notice that soccer trials are Wednesday after school. I make note to get those cleats I wanted from the sports shop after school. I rather use my own than the school gear.  
In corner of my eye, I see five guys coming down the hall, they're pushing everyone they get close to out of their way. I try to give Travis a warning...  
"Jocks at 9 o'clock, brace yourself." he looks up at me puzzled, so I brace my right hand and foot on the wall, and grab his arm with my left. When the boys come along and try to push us, I'm unmoved and Travis gets pushed into me. With my holding his arm, he doesn't fall forward.   
Travis looks at them and is about to say something, but I put my finger in front of his mouth, one of the guys glances back, but doesn't say anything. 

When they are finally out of earshot I give him a nod. "Why, they..." 

"Are being obnoxious bullies." I finish for him. "I know their type, and the less scene you make, the less you get noticed, the less you get beat up. They were looking for an easy target."

"Oh... " he says and calms down. "You seem to know a lot."

"Growing up, I was the target a lot, I learned to keep a low profile." I remind him. 

"They pushed me pretty hard, how'd you keep me from falling?" 

"Applied physics," I tell him with a grin, and finish writing down the information. "So it looks like the first computer club is this Thursday, I should tell Cassandra, she'll love to hear this."

"You're not like other girls..." Travis comments, eyeing me with curiosity.

"You just noticed that now?" I smile and give him a light tap on the cheek. "See you last period."

I dash back into the cafeteria, which is half empty at this point, and find Cassandra and Leilani in one corner going over math. 

As expected, Cassandra is excited about the Computer Club, and I jot down the e-mail she needs to send her request to. "I'll see you both last period, okay?"

"You're not in our next class?" Leilani asks in surprise. 

"No, the next few classes are my grade 10 catch ups, going to feel weird being the oldest kid in the room."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Cass says, putting a reassuring hand on my arm. 

"Thanks." I say to her. Before leaving, I put a gentle hand on Leilani's shoulder, to let her know she's not forgotten. "See you both later."

It doesn't take long for me to realize that I've already learned half of the course material that I need for my classes. So the first half of this term is going to be super boring. But I promised the school I'd do my best not to be disruptive and I'd hand in all the work required. I need these class credits if I want to graduate on time.

Last class is Geography, and we're told of the various projects we'll need to do this year. I'm excited! I love this class! Zoe looks a bit worried on some of the projects, I lean back in my chair and tell her not to worry, I can help her out. She smiles, leans forward and puts a warm hand on my shoulder. Her touch is gentle as she gives me a soft squeeze in thanks. The touch was almost sensual. Is she coming on to me now?

After school, I tell the gang I'm heading downtown to get some soccer gear. Apparently I'm not going alone, as the 4 of us: Cassandra, Leilani, Zoe, Travis, and I all hop on the streetcar by school. On the way, my friends send various messages to family as to why they'll be late coming home.  
The sports shop is conveniently right beside the gym. We go in and I mention to the shop clerk what I'm looking for. We try on a few pairs of cleats, before we find the ones that fit the best, and I see about getting a new bike helmet. My old helmet doesn't match my new bike's colour. With that I get some new gloves and sunglass clips for my glasses. I confirm that the bike will still be here for pick-up when I get off school on Friday and he nods. Good, I didn't want home delivery, as I was pretty sure I'd be at school when it was dropped off. This was the better solution.  
Leilani, being the goof that she is, jokes around and makes Travis laugh at her antics of putting sports equipment on the wrong places: wearing the baseball mitt as a hat, pretending to play the horn with a baseball bat.. you name it.  
As hard as last week was, I'm glad I worked those extra hours, I wouldn't have been able to afford the gear otherwise.

After the 'boring shopping' for the others, we head over to the Malt Shoppe for some ice cream. A very much deserved treat after the long day I've had!   
Leilani is curious about what flavour I took, and I feed a bit to her. 

"Hmm.. that's good!" she says. 

We apparently started a small bout of everyone feeding everyone else their ice cream to try each others. 

"Want some more?" I ask her teasingly, and she nods. 

This time I miss her mouth and get her nose and we all chuckle. We laugh even harder when the does this cross-eyed look when trying to lick it off her nose. She is so fun to have around for a laugh.

From the Malt Shoppe, we each go our separate ways. Travis and Zoe are going to catch rides home their parents', and Cassandra takes a different tram than Leilani and I do.. When we get off at our street, Leilani takes my hand, feeling safe that she can display affection away from the others. I make sure she gets to her house safe, and then go inside. 

I chat with Sam as I eat a bowl of ramen. I learned a trick from him this summer of including vegetables and textured protein bits to make the meal more filling. 

-= Sam =- So soccer this fall and computer club, not worried about stretching yourself too thin?

-= Rose =- Nah, shouldn’t be a problem, soccer is only once a week. Then I hope to hit the Gym on Mondays. Speaking of Gym, you keeping up with your work-out routine?

-= Sam =- I am, I find it’s helping with growing pains as the T continues to change my muscle mass. 

-= Rose =- Looking forward to seeing how buff you are in a month… 

-= Sam =- Oh, so now that you’re gone, you’re finally finding me hot?

-= Rose =- Sorry, hormones do weird things. I’m starting to find an interest in boys.

-= Sam =- I thought you had a girlfriend already.

-= Rose =- What, I’m only allowed to play on one side of the field? :pout:

-= Sam =- I like the way you think gorgeous. So, will I get pictures of you in your soccer jersey? ;) 

-= Rose =- Just how skimpy do you think the outfit will be? ;) 

-= Sam =- Any outfit on you will look amazing.

-= Rose =- You are such a charmer. :blush:

-= Sam =- Always with you. Anyway hun, I got some reading to do, chat with you later?

-= Ros =- Sure :hugs:

-= Sam =- :hugs: :-*

I stare at my screen blushing. He’s still flirting with me, even though he knows I’m already in a relationship. I wonder what next month will be like when we meet again.

I'm just washing up my supper dishes, when there is a knock on the door. Leilani is at my door, popcorn in hand. 

"Can I come over to watch a movie?" Her brown eyes looks at me hopefully.

Leilani has found her chance to finally get me alone and is taking advantage of it. 

I give her a warm smile. "Sure, come on in." 

Leilani’s face lights up with glee, as she follows me into the house.  
I go into the kitchen and grab a bottle and 2 glasses.  
We settle on a comedy that we've both been wanting to see and Leilani snuggles up to me, and I put the bowl of popcorn in my lap. I put my arm around her, and we start watching the show. 

About halfway through the show, Leilani looks up at me. "Rose?"

"Hmm?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the show.

"Do you like me?" she asks in a small voice. 

"Of course I like you, you were the first friend I made when I moved here." I reply.

"Do you **really** like me?" she asks insistent. 

"You are very special to me." I say, and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Can you kiss me again?" She says, moving the popcorn out of my lap and bringing herself up to face me. Why did I have a feeling she was coming over for more than a movie? I pause the movie and lean in for a kiss.

I've never spent 10 minutes just making out with someone, but Leilani was just enjoying kissing. It was amazingly... chaste for a change. I thought this is more like teenage dating: making out, watching movies, cuddling... Leilani was more about enjoying having me close and touching than she was about sex. At least for now. I remind myself recalling how my relationship with Monique escalated quickly once we became intimate. 

I lay on my back on the couch, using the cushions for pillows. Leilani snuggles up alongside me, using my breasts as a pillow. We lay cuddled together as we continue watching the movie.   
Once the movie is over, she turns, bring herself up a bit, smiles and kisses me. We start making out again. She puts her hands on my waist to brace herself up so that she can have a good angle to kiss me. She stops after awhile, and looks down.. Fortunately, at my stomach. she lifts up my shirt. 

"Wow.. you're stomach is all hard.." she says as she trails a finger up and down my abs. She gives my stomach a soft poke. "How does is stay so hard with all the food you eat?" 

I chuckle and she marvels at the movements of my muscles as I laugh. 

"You're not like other girls." she says softly, her eyes are slightly glazes over as her fingers roam over my body. Her hands slide up my sides and she cups my breasts, coming up for another kiss. This one was more passionate, more wanting. _Okay, now she's getting turned on…_

She tries to slide her hands under my bra, but is having trouble. So I break the kiss for a moment to unhook my bra, and let her explore my chest.  
She starts to slowly knead and massage my breasts, and that feeling starts coming back, I don't think I have a full hard-on yet, but she's about to get me off if she.... And then she pinches my nipples. My body goes rigid, instinctively, my back arches up, and I moan deeply in her mouth. She keeps playing with my nipples and I see stars... finally I reach my peak and pull her against me as I gasp and shake and then slump down at the end of my release.

When I open my eyes, Leilani is looking at me all worried. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

I let out a deep breath and smile, with a husky voice I reply. "No, you just got me off."

Leilani looks at my chest. "You mean, you just had an orgasm?" 

I nod happily and play with her hair. 

"But I didn't touch you down there." she says in confusion. 

"Some girls have more than one erogenous zone." I tell her. "My breasts are super sensitive, and I can have an orgasm just by someone playing with them or sucking them."

"Does that work for everyone?" she asks, now curious.

"I don't know..." 

Leilani pulls her top and bralet camisole off. "Try it on me.." 

I smile, _ever the curious minx you are_... I motion for us to change places, and she settles down on the couch, putting the cushions behind her shoulders like I had and lays back....   
I straddle her legs, and start gently stroking her stomach. Well, here goes trying...  
I lean forward and start kissing her just below her breasts, slowly circling, getting closer, but not yet touching her nipples to build up anticipation. I bring my mouth closer and closer to her right nipple, and her breathing gets more and more erratic, with gasps and soft moans. I finally capture her right nipple, and gently suck it, drawing a long moan of pleasure from her. Then, with my mouth still over her nipple, I start flicking my tongue back and forth, slowly massaging her left breast and pinching that with my fingers... it doesn't take long before she lets out a long groan of pleasure, arches up, and grabs my head, holding it hard against her breast...   
She gasps twice, letting out a 'ah' sound each time before suddenly slumping back down, I let her left breast go, and finish off with a soft kiss on her right, before looking up at her.  
Well, that was a boobi-gasm, I don't think as powerful as mine, but it worked..  
I gently message the region between her breasts as I watch her breathing calm down. She finally lets out a deep sigh, and opens her eyes.   
"You are amazing!" She looks at me lovingly. "I never knew someone could do that to my body."  
Honestly, I never knew that either till Monique taught me... I think to myself, having a slight pang of guilt for having just effectively cheated on my girlfriend for the 2nd time.   
Leilani reaches out to me, and we share a soft, gentle kiss, before I settle down on her still bare chest. 

We lay there for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Rose" Asks Leilani after a bit of silence.

"Hmmm?" I say softly. 

"I think I love you." I lay there for a moment and don't say anything. Then I prop myself up on my right hand, and reach out with my left, combing some of her hair out of her face. I look into those lovely brown eyes, they're a different shade than Monique's, they are darker, like deep brown pools, she is so pretty.. I look at her tenderly, still stroking her hair. 

She looks into my eyes, searching. "Do you think that's crazy?"

"No." I say gently, and give her a soft kiss on the nose, then on the forehead. "It's not crazy at all." 

She tilts her chin, and we kiss, a long gentle, loving kiss. I finally break to take a breath, and she looks back up to me lovingly. I sit up, pulling her with me, and we hug each other deeply, our naked torsos enjoying the contact. 

Leilani lets out a long breath. "Thank you." she says, and gently strokes my cheek. I sit down with my back upright and Leilani lays against my chest again. She really loves doing that.. 

"Rose?" she says after a small silence. 

"Hmm?" I ask. 

"Why don't you want me to show my love for you at school?"

"I'm worried some of the other kids are going to tease you." I reply. 

"It's hard when you first come Out to a school, people who didn't think you were queer somehow get offended by it. They can start being mean, and say nasty things to hurt you."

"Why?" she asks, all curious.

"I don't know, maybe they're afraid of something new and unknown. Sometimes people do bad things when they are afraid of things they don't understand."

"Besides." I comment. "Do you like other girls?"

"No... just you." she turns and gives my breast a small kiss. "You're different." 

I smile. "Yes, I am. More than you know." I give her a kiss on the top of her head. "And one day, I'll show you."

If our relationship is going to progress further than this, I’m going to have to tell her that she’s going to find something else between my legs than she might be expecting. A voice in my mind prays that it’s not going to ruin our friendship. 

I look at the time on the PVR. "It's getting late." 

"Does that mean I have to go?" she ask with a sad voice. 

"I'm afraid so. I have to work in the morning, and your parents are going to get worried soon."

Leilani lets out a long breath of disappointment, grabs her shirt from the top of the couch and starts putting it back on. 

"Can we do this again sometime?" she asks timidly. 

"Of course." I reply. I know I probably should have said ‘no’, I shouldn’t lead her on like this. She is just so beautiful, it’s really hard to deny her.

I walk her to the door, and we share a kiss goodnight before she leaves. I watch her dash down the sidewalk, and wait till she's inside her door before going back inside. Now I understand what Mr. Norwood meant by making sure the ones you love get home safely.  
 _Love_... yes, it's a different feeling that what I have for my girlfriend, but I do love Leilani. My little goofy comedian who just wants to share everything with me. I sigh.. _what am I getting myself into?_

I message Jane before I go to bed. 

-= Okay, two definite after tonight.

-= Feeling guilty for cheating on gf #1?

-= A little bit, but my feelings for both are different.

-= Did you two go all the way?

-= No, just a lot of satisfying foreplay.

-= Does #2 know of your secret yet?

-= Not yet.

-= Playing with fire on that one, tell her before she finds out by accident, it could go badly if she does. 

-= I know, just Leilani is, well, complicated.

-= How does it get anymore complicated than it is now?

-= She more.. innocent than Monique. I'm worried about hurting her feelings.

-= You're going to hurt a lot more if she finds out the hard way.

-= Okay, yeah.. I'll find a way to tell her. 

-= Good girl. Got a #3 going yet?

-= Jane! What kind of girl do you take me for?

-= A girl with a high sex drive - like me.

-= .... you are a horrible influence, you realize that?

-= You're welcome. ;-)

-= I should go for a jog to clear my head.

-= Too late to jog safely for a girl, just go masturbate or something.

-= Am I that easy to read?

-= LOL You are too cute, goodnight. 

-= goodnight. :hugs: 

I slump in my computer chair, looking at my background image. Well Jane was right about one thing, I need release or I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight.   
Well, with Leilani in my mind, I don’t need any other material to satisfy myself with. I find myself wanting to sleep with her - which I know I probably shouldn’t - but she smells so sweet. Thinking back to the slumber part, she tasted so good…. I play with my breasts as I take myself in hand. I’ve not done this before, but the orgasm is unbelievable! Masturbation before my transition was never this satisfying.

I lay in bed, panting, looking up at the ceiling. My breathing eventually calms down, and I clean the mess off myself. I drift off to sleep thinking of my lovely ladies, my love life is propelling faster than I ever expected, rather than be afraid or worried, I find I’m wanting more.


	12. Terrific Tuesday

Using Doug's alarm clock isn't so bad. That is, when the radio isn't set to the oldies station anymore. Sure beats the drone of my cell phone's alarm. I find I wake up with a slightly better mood - rather than being jarred to wakefulness by a sudden alarm sound that my phone makes. The clock-radio is set to go off about 5 minutes before I need to wake up - with the music volume starting low, getting louder to the time I want to be waking up.   
I get up stretch and do my morning workout routine to get my body in gear. No need for a shower this morning, I'll have time to shower before I go to school. So it gives me time to cook myself a breakfast for a change. 

Mornings are getting cooler as we move into fall, but warms up still by noon. So I grab a light jacket from the closet and head out.   
I arrive at the café early. I spot Monique getting out of a cab again, and catch up to her, as Beth isn't here yet. 

"I thought your dad usually drops you off in the morning.." I comment giving her a good morning kiss. 

She breaks from our embrace. "He's out of town for the week." She says glumly.

"Are you okay?" I ask, giving her a comforting hug.

She leans against me, and looks up. "Oh, I'm fine, I just don't like spending time alone in the house is all, it just feels empty when I'm home all by myself."

"You two lovebirds going to work this morning, or do I run the café by myself?" Beth calls out from behind us. We both giggle, turn around and head to the door holding hands. 

"Does your dad go out of town often?" as ask as we enter the store.

"A few times a year." she says, still in a down mood. 

"Do you usually stay in the house alone every time?" I’m wondering how often I'm going to see my girlfriend glum and bummed out.

"I usually go over to Marsha's house, but they're all fussing over her older sister's new baby, so I rather not intrude." she replies. "None of my other friends get up as early. The one time I tried to stay with Yasmin's family, I really felt like I was an inconvenience, like I was making them go out of their regular routine. I rather not repeat that this early in the school year."

"Understandable." I comment as I start up the machines and get the first batch of coffee on the go. 

I then go into the office to hang up my jacket, and get my hat & apron from my backpack. 

Beth watches me for a moment. "You sure you want to be advertising your old school like that?" she asks, and I look at her questioningly. 

"Like what?" I ask looking back, following her gaze, and then realized which jacket I grabbed this morning. The sky-blue swim team warmer had my last name on the left shoulder, and my old high school's name below the division crest. I stand there blankly for a moment. "Oh." 

"Doesn't look like Monique noticed it, so - as long as you change what jacket you wear to school - I don't think anyone else will either."

"You noticed." I say in a low tone, disappointed with myself. I grab the jacket form the hanger and stuff it in my bag. 

"That shade of blue is not your colour." she teases. "Now, go open the door for our customers please." 

I smile as I rise from my back pack."On it."She's always looking out for me. Reminds me how much I miss having Dave around. 

It took most of the shift, but I did get Monique smiling before we parted ways this morning. With more than an hour before class, I now have time to go for a short jog, and shower before going to school. I change into my jogging outfit and enjoy a brisk quick run around the neighbourhood. Between the sweat and coffee residue, I really welcome a nice hot shower this morning when I get back home. 

Once washed up, I make a point to pack away my swimming league jacket so as not to repeat this morning's goof up again. I really don't want people making the connection with me to my old school, and Outing myself to everyone who figures it out. The whole point of changing my wardrobe was to no longer associate the old me with where I am now. I've come so far... 

Tuesdays are my favorite day! There's gym class, and art class, and it's the day with the fewest grade 10 classes, so more time with my friends. I still feel awkward in the grade 10 classes, I haven't really made any friends with the sophomores. Though the boy with the varsity jacket that sits next to me has been obviously flirting with me today.   
As we head out for lunch, he asks if I'm going to be part of the cheer squad this year, try-outs are Thursday. 

The first thought in my mind was: " _No, I'm not going to be your bubbly cheerleader girlfriend."_ Instead, I replied with: "No, I'm going for the soccer team trials tomorrow, where my talents are better suited."

"Oh." he replied with a combination of surprise and disappointment. 

I encounter Susan and her gaggle of friends on my way to my locker. If this is what the school promotes for a cheer squad: a bunch of snobbish bimbos who all act like Susan, then I will have nothing to do with them. I spot one of them moving their foot to make me trip, I purposefully shuffle to kick her heel out of my way, she almost falls over, not expecting the sudden shift in her balance. "Hey!" she says and is about to come up with an insult when I glare at her.

As I open my locker to get my lunch out, I can hear the girl beside Susan complain. "She's no fun to tease, she fights back."

As I pass them again to go to the lunch room, I stop. "Good, stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." 

"Bitch!" Susan yells after me. 

"Takes one to know one!" I turn around to retort. I nearly collide into Travis as I turn to face forward again. I sneakers squeak on the waxed floor as I suddenly stop, sidestep to the right to avoid him, and I turn around in a fluid motion. "Sorry." 

"Wow, with moves like that, no wonder you want to get into soccer." he says with a chuckle. "That was some fancy footwork." 

"Stay after school and watch me at the try-outs tomorrow, then you can really see what I can do." I say teasingly.

Travis blushes, _yes I did just come off as a flirt with that comment didn't I?_ Darn hormones, darn him for being so cute for a geek. I’m still trying to grasp the concept that I find boys attractive, after telling my parents all those years that I wasn’t, it’s oddly ironic - almost hypocritical. I remind myself that boys were yuck before my female puberty started. 

We continue to chat about sports as we enter the cafeteria. I find out he's not much of an athlete, he's active, he's good in gym, but never considered any after school teams. 

"You like cycling?" I ask him as we approach Cassandra, Olivia, Zeo & Leilani. 

"A bit, why?" he asks. 

"I need a cycling buddy." I tell him. "I don’t think any of the girls we hang out with cycle. Think you can keep up with me?" _Did that come through as flirty too?_

He chuckles, waiving to his friend Chris. "I can try." 

Travis sits with his guy friends, and Leilani moves over to make room for me at their table with the girls. We catch up with our morning activities, with Leilani complaining of how boring Political Science and History are. Zoe nods and talks about how she wasn't looking forward to learning Salvaradorian culture this year. 

"What, haven't you ever wanted to visit the jungle? All those hidden ruins, and mysteries.." I comment thinking about a documentary I'd see on TV.

"And all those bugs and snakes!? Ewe gross! No!" she says with obvious disgust. 

I make insect clicking sounds with my nails on the table, and she jumps from the sound... I start to laugh. 

"That's not funny!" she pouts. 

"I'm sorry." I say as another giggle escapes me. "I couldn't resist."

"You're almost as bad as the boys." she continues. I tense up, at that comment.

Travis turns around and comes to my defense. "Hey! I would have made it way worse than that!"

He, Chris and the two other boys at their table start laughing and making sounds, distracting her from my reaction. I look beside her and Cassandra is looking at me worried. She noticed. She's about to say something and I merely shake my head. I know she'll bring it up later, but for now she just smiles and we continue chatting about our morning. 

I change the topic. "Now that I'm settled into work and classes, I have time for a jog in the morning again." I comment. 

"How early do you get up Rose?" asks Zoe asks with curiosity. Now that she’s done her banter with the boys.

"Oh, around 4." I say as I take a bite of my second sandwich. 

"Wow, that's really early!" she says astonished. "How do you manage?"

"Well, I’m naturally nocturnal, so it’s against my normal body clock. I have to force myself to go to bed, like, super early."

"Yeah, she's usually out by 10." says Leilani. When Zoe looks at her questioningly, she replies. "She's my neighbour, I notice when her lights go out, my bedroom faces her place..."

Before Zeo starts thinking my lovely neighbour likes to sit there creepily watching my house, I continue.

"Well, I work from 5 to 7 at the café. If I can get home fast enough, it gives me time for a jog, shower, and pampering before I go to school." 

"Oh, so that's why your makeup is so much nicer today?" asks Leilani in admiration. 

"Thanks for noticing." I smile at her.

Monique and her friends walk by and wave, so I wave back, she gives Leilani a bit of a dirty look, and keeps going. 

"What was that about?" asks Zoe, turning around. 

"Leilani is sitting too close to Rose, who she considers to be her girlfriend." comments Cass between bites of macaroni. 

"Is she your girlfriend Rose?" asks Zoe a bit surprised. "How do you know?" She asks Cass.

"We started dating just this weekend." I comment as I finish off half of my sandwich. "Mrs. Goth has noticed Monique and I flirting at the café. With what I told you during the slumber party, it wasn't hard for her to add them together."

Cassandra smiles that smile she has when she knows something... not even going to hide it. She can be so cheeky. 

Leilani looks a bit down at that news, considering our heated foreplay last night, it's not surprising. I give her leg a reassuring squeeze, and she smiles at me. "It's okay." I tell her. "I think Monique might be the jealous type." 

"You think?" says Cassandra sarcastically. "Today it's Leilani, but we'll all get a dirty glare eventually as long as you two are dating. Just promise me one thing... " She says looking at me, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" I ask, both worried and curious.

"Don't let your relationship with her come between your friendship with us. I don't want to lose another friend." She spits in an annoyed tone.

"Um... Okay..." I say looking a bit confused. 

"Cassandra's good friend Sarah started dating a senior last year." Zoe explains. "He became super jealous and possessive, and she stopped hanging around us to keep him happy.” Zoe takes a deep sad breath. “Then her parents moved out of town this summer, we haven't heard from her since."

So that's why Cassandra was so quick to latch on to me as her new best friend. She was filling a void. 

"That's not going to happen with us." I put my hand on hers in reassurance, giving it a squeeze. Her face brightens and she smiles. 

"Friends forever!" Says Leilani, putting her hand on ours. 

Zoe and Olivia add their hands to the pile. "Friends forever." we all smile and giggle. 

Having friends is a new enough experience for me. Being this close so quickly is just short of amazing. I was so worried when I moved here that I would just be some awkward loner - like I’ve always been. But my newfound friends have accepted me into their circle since day one.. No demands, expectations, questions, or doubt. They just took me for who I am. I thought the peer support group in Britechester was an exception to the rule when it came to automatic acceptance. My friends here in Willow Creek have shown me that there are still friendly, decent people in the world - if you look in the right place.

The afternoon just sort of rolled by. Art class was the highlight of my afternoon. The teacher had us all draw a set of primary shapes she’d placed on the table in the middle of the class. The goal was to see how quickly and how well we would replicate it. First starting with the basic forms, then fill in the shading and texture of the objects. Although many of us had already given in folios of our work, she wanted to see how fast we were at our artwork. This way she could gauge which students needed extra time to complete projects. She's an amazing teacher, this is going to be a great class to progress in my talents. 

As she was going around seeing everyone's progress, she noticed I had an art pad on my table. 

"May I?" she asks and I nod to her, going back to my work. 

The spiral art notebook has my summer pieces in it. Some I had already scanned to my folio, the rest I had deemed not worthy of it. The last sketch was that of Monique. It was a rough sketch to get in all the scene, and I haven't had much time to work out the contours, clean up the lines, or do the texturing yet. 

She puts the notepad open on the table. "I would like to see this when you are done." I smile and tell her I will. 

As class was ending she asked me to hold back for a moment. I stand there, shuffling my feet, wondering what she wants.

"That portrait you are doing, will you be adding colour.?" 

"I don't have a nice pencil set for that, and my paints are still with my parents." I say in disappointment. 

"Well, we can't have that then, can we?" she comments. She gets up, reaches up to her left and pulls down a long metal tray, I can tell before she brings it down to eye level it's some sort of pencil tray. 

"You can use these, but I want them back when you are done." she says. She presents me a professional drawing set of over 125 different colours. The pencils themselves are more than §2 each! 

"I can use these!?" I ask incredulously. 

"As long as you take care of them. Which I trust you will." 

"Thank you!" I say, I get up, give her a hug, and pick up the pencil set. I am really going to love this art class! I almost skip out of class, tray under my arm and head back to my locker for gym. 

Only one thing I love better than art, is gym class. Time to let off some steam! The gym teacher has us doing volley ball for the first part of this term. It's no surprise, considering he's the volley ball coach. He notices I need little instruction, and when I spike a ball so hard that no one wants to even be close to the rebound, he calls me over. 

"Nice arm there Montgomery" he comments. 

"Thanks teach." I reply with a smile. 

"Call me coach, that is, if you are joining my team this year." 

"I was thinking of it." I grin back. 

"Good, with your height, and that arm, I'll have you play forward this year." he looks at me. "Ever play basketball?" 

"Never had a chance to." I reply - which was honest. For whatever reason, my previous schools never had a basketball court. When I was competing with other schools, I would see the nets, floor lines, and wonder why ours never had one. 

"So I have something to teach you after all." he says with a chuckle. 

"Come-on" I say. "I'm not that much better than all the others." 

"You are. It can take girls from every grade in the school to make one varsity ball league." he comments. "You and Tina here", pointing to the brunette on the other side who's been the only one to intercept my softer shots. "Are the only decent talent in your class so far. I just hope I don't have to go to the Freshmen to fill out the team, though I might use a few hopefuls for backup."

I get back to the game before the girls get upset at the delay. I make a powerful serve that goes straight to Cassandra, it's too high for a forearm block, but to low for an overhand pass.. she didn't think to squat to get it, instead the ball slides along her arms and hits her right in the face, knocking her glasses off!

Everyone stands there in shock for a moment - except me. I immediate rush to her side, picking up her glasses before the other girls close in. 

"Are you okay?" I say, helping her get back up.

"Ow, that was a powerful shot." she grumbles. 

"Sorry." The worry in my tone evident. The other girls start crowding around, but the coach pushes them back. 

"Let her have some air girls, she'll be alright." 

I have one hand on the small of her back for support. She leans on me a bit as she's gathering her balance, holding on to my shoulder to steady herself. I take a moment to examine her glasses. 

"How are you so strong that you can hold me up, and look at my glasses?" she asks, trying to focus on my face.

I just chuckle. "I'm like a rock, can't knock me down." 

I carefully hand them back to her. She takes the glasses, cleaning them off on her shirt. "Good, the frames weren't damaged, I'd hate to explain to Mama that I broke another pair already."

She puts them on, but they are off balance, and I spot why. "Let me." I comment taking her glasses off. She blinks at the sudden change in focus as I readjust the nose pads, and put them back on her face. "There, better."

As I step away, she takes them off, looks at the nose pad, then puts them on, testing their balance. 

"How did you fix them that fast?" she asks in mild surprise. 

"Happens to mine all the time." I say, tapping my own rims. "It's the curse of being a nearsighted athlete." I chuckle as we all resume our places. She merely smiles and shakes her head. The girl beside her asks if she's okay or wants to wait on the side, and Cassandra says she'll be fine. 

Still my serve, and I make a nice easy serve for her to intercept, and the game is back in motion. 

At the end of gym the coach intercepts me as I come out of the single stall changing room in his office. "You took it easy on the girls after Ms. Goth got hit in the face." 

"Maybe." I say with a smile, toweling the back of my neck. 

"So you can play hard or play easy whenever you feel like it?" he asks. 

"Just a matter of controlling how hard you hit the ball." I comment. 

"You make it sound so simple." He gives me a dubious look. 

I shrug. "It's all applied mathematics and physics." I reply. "You look at where the ball is coming from, and estimate where you want it to go... I can make a nice setup, or slam the ball near the line on the other end, just a matter of calculating the angle and curve..." 

Coach just shakes his head. "You know, it's a rare gift to be both a geek and a jock. To be able to do the math in your head, and execute it. It's not just muscle memory for you, you can change your play style on the go?"

"Pretty much." To be honest I had never given it much thought.

"Keep up your muscle tone Montgomery, and you could go pro with your talents." he says with a compliment. 

"You think so?" I ask, never having thought of being a professional athlete before. 

"I'd say you have a very good shot. Now, go catch up with the others before they wonder where you disappeared to."

I just make it to my last class. 

After school, Cassandra catches up to me and we walk together. Like this morning, my route has me going by her house, so it's not out of her way. 

"So, some of the girls are wondering why you aren't using the common change room like the rest of us."

"It's a little complicated." I respond, wondering how I'm going to get around this without Outing myself in the process. "I don't really like being naked around others. It makes me ... uncomfortable."

"Because your parents were abusive? Is that why you went to the bathroom to change into your PJs during the slumber party?"

"Something like that." I say, looking down at the ground. _Should I just tell her? Can I trust her not to tell anyone else?_

Cassandra stops and puts her hand on my arm. I stop and turn to look at her. "If you ever want to talk about it, if you need talk to someone, you can trust me." 

I smile and give her a hug, holding her at arms length I reply. "Thanks, it means a lot that you want to help me. I have a support group, and a therapist up north, they've been really good at helping me so far. I Just have... "

"A few hang-ups. I understand." 

We start walking again. "That's an appropriate term, yes." 

We're almost at the Goth residence when Leilani catches up to us. "Hey there slowpoke." I teasingly poke her, and she giggles. 

"Sorry, I had to stay after class to talk to the math teacher about extra assignments, I want to do better than just a passing mark this year."

"It's good that you are taking math seriously and not just doodling in your scribbler like last year." comments Cassandra.

Leilani blushes. "The guidance councilor says I need my math to graduate next year, it's time I took my studies seriously." 

I give her a shoulder hug. "I'm glad to see you are putting effort in your studies. No one wants to be a high-school drop out. I almost was and it's not a pleasant contemplation."

She snorts and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You? But you're so smart..." 

I smile. "I wasn't always like this.. well, I was always pretty smart, school has always been relatively easy - when I bothered with it. I was a difficult person, you wouldn't have wanted to meet me a year ago, I was not nice to hang around with."

"But everyone loves you now..." says Leilani defensively, looking afraid at who I might have been that makes me sound like a monster. 

"Except for Susan." I chuckle. " 

"Susan's a snob without real friends." comments Cassandra. "The girls she hangs out with, she pushes around, they're afraid of her. They only hang around her cause she's popular and her family has a lot of money."

"Is it because you used to be bullied?" Asks Leilani, not giving up on how I could have been a mean person.

"That's mostly part of it." I say, pushing my glasses up. "I was an angry teen with no outlet outside of sports, music and art. I had no friends in or out of school. I was a loaner and refused to open myself up to anyone for fear or being teased or tormented. Then I finally met the right therapist to help me see who I really am." 

Leilani hangs onto my arm, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Well, I like you for who you are now." 

I smile at her, she's so adorably innocent. I wish I had her naivety, to just not worry about life. 

We reach the Goth house, and we part ways with Cassandra, and keep walking on our own. Leilani still hanging on to me like we're dating. I wonder if I should break her hold on me, her hips occasionally bump mine suggestively, and it's starting to affect my groin. Over all, I like the attention. I told her we were safe away from school, so she's taking this opportunity to show her affections.

After a few blocks Leilani breaks the silence. "What are you doing tonight?" 

"I need to change into some sweats, and go for a jog, after that I was hoping to catch up on some artwork."

"Didn't you do enough running during gym?" she asks a bit surprised I still want to do more exercise. 

"I'm trying to keep up a routine, to keep fit." 

She pokes my side, nearly hitting my tickle spot. "But you're already all fit." She says with a pout. 

"And I intend to stay that way too.." I say with a chuckle giving her hand a squeeze.

"So I can't come over?" She asks sweetly. The way she says that, it makes me so guilty to say no, but my art teacher has inspired me to turn the sketch of Monique into a realism peace, now that I have a good pencil kit to do so. 

I give her hand another squeeze, and caress her cheek with my other hand. "I'm sorry, but there are some times I just want to be alone for a bit."

Leilani leans into my hand, and sighs. "Okay..." she says in a sad tone. "But you need to make up for it." the comment was a demand not a request. _Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_

"I'll make up for it." I smile. 

We chat on weekend plans during the remaining walk home. About a block away from home, she says she wants me to come over, for a sleepover Saturday. I told her that I'm not too sure if her mom would allow a sleepover, seeing as she thinks we might start dating. At that point she stops, and I stop and turn around. 

"Mom knows about my feelings for you?" she asks a bit surprised.

"Your mom knows." I reply. 

"Oh" she looks down, not sure what to say. 

I put my thumb under her chin and bring her head back up to face me. "It's okay. This is new to you, and frankly it's mostly new to me too. I've never really had a girlfriend before, this type of relationship is new for both of us."

"What about Monique?" She asks. _Oh dear, this might not end well_... 

"My relationship with Monique is different than ours." I reply defensively.

"Do you love her?" I can see a tear start to well up in the corner of her eye. _No, no, don't make her cry_..

"I don't know what my feelings for Monique are, but they are nothing like how I feel for you." 

"You mean you love me too?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes. 

"I love you too." I smile softly. 

Her face lights up, she puts her arms around me and pulls me in for a kiss. Who am I do object?  
After a moment she breaks away, and looks at me with a loving smile. We walk the rest of the way home holding hands. We say our goodbyes at her door, yes with another kiss, and then I head the rest of the way home on my own.  
After that I really need a jog!

Nothing helps clear the mind than a good, powerful, marathon-level run. I have this powerful work-out playlist on my phone, and I just crank the volume and use the music to set my pace. It’s been my first go-to coping mechanism for years when I need to just work things out of my system.   
I reach my block feeling a lot of the day’s stress off of my shoulders. As I'm nearing the house, I notice someone is sitting on my porch. As I get closer, I notice it's Monique. When I reach my walkway, she stands up and smiles. 

"Sorry, I should have called or texted." she says as I'm in easy earshot.

I give her a soft kiss and about to give her a hug, when she backs away.. Right, no sweaty hugs with this girl. 

"That's okay." I say, catching my breath. "Do you want to come in for a drink, maybe dinner? It's getting around supper time, right?" 

She smiles. "Yes, it is." She picks up her backpack and a second bag while I unlock the door to let her in. 

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask, heading to the linen closet to grab a towel. 

"Well, you had me thinking this morning." she says.

"Oh?" I ask, wondering what I did this time.

"Well, I mentioned I don't like being alone, and that I didn't have any of my friends to sleep over with right now.. but that was before I met you." 

"I see." I think I can see where this is going, but she's on a roll, so I didn't want to stop her.

"Well, we work together in the morning, you live walking distance from the café. So, if I could stay here with you, then I wouldn't be lonely - or have to pay a cab in the morning." Monique has this hopeful smile on her face, I can see she’s worried I’m going to say no. 

"Not to mention the bed comes with fringe benefits?" I add teasingly. 

Monique visibly relaxes. She comes over to me, putting her hands around my neck. "Well, now that you mention it, the thought had crossed my mind." Her tone is soft and seductive, and she gives me a gentle, loving kiss. I go to put my arms around her, but she pushes me back. "First though, you need to take a shower, while I cook us some supper."

"Yes ma'am." I say laying in a false southern twang and she giggles. 

"Go wash up silly." 

I start whistling a little tune as I go into the bathroom. I'm going to be using a different medium tonight to draw my girlfriend, and I intend to explore every detail of her form....


	13. Wednesday Workout

I'm awoken by the radio playing some song about photographs. I lean over to turn it off, only to come across someone's shoulder instead. In my half sleep I'm puzzled, as my sight focuses. I see Monique's shoulder beside me. Right, _she slept over last night. She slept with you last night._

My bumping her must have brought her to wakefulness, as she clumsily reaches out to find a way to silence the music. After a few failed attempts, she finally manages to turn it off.. she rolls on her back and stretches. As she relaxes, she then looks over at me with loving eyes. 

"Good morning lover." She says softly and smiles. 

"Good morning." I smile back. I lean in and we start kissing. 

She fumbles under the sheets and finds my hard-on. My morning wood still pops up on occasion. She breaks our kiss. 

"Umm.. someone else is awake this morning, shall we take care of that?" she says, her voice husky with lust. 

"That would be nice." I say with a smile between little kisses. We don’t have a lot of time of playing around this morning before work, we forgo any foreplay and get right at it. I climb on top of her and we start kissing passionately. She opens her legs and lets me in. Oh, I love this feeling. Our love making this morning, is slow, passionate, and we both get each other off more than once. 

I roll off of her finally and look at the clock. 

"Oh shoot, we don't have time for breakfast, or we'll be late!" I suddenly spring to my feet and rush to grab my work clothes.

We both scramble to get dressed. I noticed last night that Monique had brought more than one change of clothes in her bag, and she leaves the spare clothing on the chair by the bed. Looks like I won't be sleeping alone again tonight. I wonder for a moment if I should be annoyed at the presumptuousness of my girlfriend or be grateful that it means that last night was not a one time thing. I mean, how many teens my age get to sleep at night with their significant others?   
I quickly nuke some pastries while Monique finishes in the bathroom, and we head off to work, eating a warmish breakfast on the go. 

"Umm.. this is so sweet! I'm getting thirsty." says Monique halfway to work. I pull out a juice box and hand it to her. "How many snacks do you keep in your bag?" she asks teasingly. 

"I don't like to run out of things to eat, and I always need to keep hydrated with how much running I do." She giggles at the matter of fact reply and smiles at me. It's nice having company on my walk to work for a change. We walk hand in hand, it feels so comfortably normal - even though this is the first time she's slept over before work. I could almost get used to this…

"How long is your dad going to be away for?" I ask, remembering I had been a little too ‘distracted’ to think about asking that question last night. 

"Till Friday. So, I only be staying tonight and tomorrow, then head home after school before the weekend." 

"Not staying over for the weekend?" I ask half teasing. Should I be annoyed that she assumes I won’t mind? No, she’s done this time and again with Marsha, so this is normal for her. _Only this time she’s not sleeping alone in the bed_.

"I don't think Dad would appreciate it." She looks thoughtful. 

"You two are really close, eh?" I noticed I’ve not seen her mother yet, but was too shy to ask about it.

"Yes, well Mom died when I was really young, I don't really remember her much to be honest. It's just been me and my dad." 

"That must be hard on him..." I say with a sad tone, I miss my Mom sometimes, but don’t tell her that. 

"He just enjoys pampering his little girl, I'm the world to him." she says with a smile. 

As we turn the corner, we see Beth waiting at the door. I look at my watch, we're only a couple of minutes later than usual. Beth raises her eyebrow, but doesn't say anything more than 'Good morning you two.' and opens the door for us to get in.   
Monique gives me a kiss on the cheek as we part at the door. She starts up the machines, and gets the first batch of coffee going, as I put my apron and hat on in the office. Beth is just sitting there watching me.  
"So, she slept over last night?" Beth says, finally breaking the silence. 

"She did." I reply nonchalantly as i get a stack of extra filters from the top shelf. 

"Is she going to move in with you, or is this just temporary?" she asks probing for more info. 

"She's staying with me till the weekend while her dad's out of town." I say with my hand on my hip.

"Ah... Well, I hope you two are using protection...." she says sipping at her travel mug. 

"Beth!" I say incredulously. 

"Well, I doubt you’re sleeping in separate beds, aren't you worried about getting her pregnant?" she asks with a worried tone. 

"She's on the pill now." I say calmly. “And, while yes I’m still at half potency, we should be fine before her next cycle. So, no, I'm not really worried about getting her pregnant." 

Beth nods. "I just don't want you to make any mistakes and have your plans for the future get changed on you because of some girl." 

"Monique isn't just some girl." I say defensively.

"Wow, she really does have you smitten." she says. 

"Like you and Dave, we just hit it off.." I comment. 

"You're not planning on marrying this girl, are you?" she asks suspiciously. 

"It's too early in our relationship to think that far." 

"Good, you had me worried there for a moment that you were really letting the little head think for the big head." Beth comments as she takes another sip of her mug. 

I hold back my initial reaction and sigh. "I know you're just looking out for me, so I won't take offense to that comment. I'll go open up for the day." I finally say as I head for the office door.

"You are priceless.." she says with a chuckle. 

"Thanks." I say and give her a sisterly peck on the cheek and head out to open for the day.

Monique is a lot more calm and relaxed today. She's so happy, only occasionally flirting with me.   
As we're getting ready to leave Beth intercepts me as I get our bags from the office. 

"I think you need to sleep with your girlfriend more often, that's the happiest I've seen Monique in awhile." she says teasingly.

"Beth!" 

"What?!" she says. "Just look at her, she absolutely glowing with happiness. I think I like the new Monique now that she's been dating you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say with a sarcastic tone. 

"It takes two to make a relationship..." Beth says putting two fingers up.. 

"Hmmhmm.. see you tomorrow." I say with a smile. 

"See you two tomorrow. " Beth says with a smile, as I hand Monique her backpack and we head out together, holding hands. 

We walk to my place together. We chat randomly about whatever is comes to mind, mostly related to school and the teachers we’re dealing with.   
Normally I would change and go for a morning run when I get home, but Monique pulls me into the shower for some cleanup fun instead. Showering together seems to take much longer than if I'd shower on my own.. mind you half of that was sex and cleaning her up after, which got her off again. I'm really loving showering together. It’s a definite plus to have someone there to wash your hair and your back…

Having plenty of time, we have a slightly larger second breakfast. Working on your feet builds up an appetite. While she doesn’t eat as much as I do of the omelet I make, she still enjoys my cooking. 

“I can’t believe you whipped this up in the time it took me to get dressed.” Monique says between bites. 

I grin “It helps when everything was cut up and prepared, I just had to cook it.” 

Monique looks up at me in surprise. “You have bacon bits already cooked and cut up in the fridge?” 

“Sure, didn’t you see them there when you were getting the meal ready last night?” I ask.

“Oh, I thought it was some left-over ground beef or something.” She says thoughtfully.

“When I have time, I prepare what I’m going to cook for the week, so I don’t have to spend time cutting everything up when I’m hungry.” I smile and take another fork-full. 

“I do that sometimes too.” Monique says with a smile. 

We chat about cooking tips and ideas while we finish up eating. It’s a small enough breakfast, so we’re soon washing up and letting everything dry in the rack.   
I have time to do my makeup and prepare my gym bag for soccer tonight before we need to leave. 

We head out to school holding hands, picking up Leilani along the way. My neighbour is disappointed to see Monique beside me, and I can see her mother raise an eyebrow from inside the door. This morning suddenly feels really awkward. 

We're a few blocks away when Monique comments. "I'm not used to walking this far for school, this is going to be good for my cardio." she says with a smile. 

"We do this trip every day." says Leilani with a bit more bitterness than I think she should have put in her comment. "Are you going to stay with Rose all week?" Leilani adds before either of us could comment. 

"So you know I stayed over last night?" ask Monique with a touch of surprise. 

"Well, you haven’t walked with Rose in the morning before, and I saw you on her balcony last night." 

"I guess that was easy enough to sort out the rest." I comment before Leilani can go into the rant I can feel building. I really don’t need my two girlfriends fighting with each other this morning.

I reach out for Leilani's hand and she gladly wraps her fingers in mine. Monique squeezes my hand a bit harder than I'm used to, to 'voice' her disapproval of using affection to calm Leilani down. The rest of this week is going to be difficult. I change the subject.

"Soccer try-outs are this afternoon, so I won't be going home straight from class." The comment was more for my neighbour, so she knows I won’t be walking home with her. 

"Oh, can I watch!?" asks Leilani suddenly excited. 

"It would be nice to watch you play." adds Monique with a smile. _Not that you have much choice if you’re staying with me tonight._ I smile to myself. 

"Well, these are just try-outs. We won't so much be playing a game today. It'll be a lot of running between cones, and seeing what we are capable of. I might even get a role assigned today. It’s likely to get pretty boring."

“Watching you run is never boring honey.” Monique says teasingly. "You'll get forward." I wish I could share the confidence in her tone. "You might even be voted captain." she adds with a wink. 

"Well, I'm new to the school, team captain usually gets assigned to a returning star." I comment, trying not to get any of our hopes up.

We reach the Goth residence, and Cassandra is already waiting for us on the steps. She joins us, giving Monique a curious glance as she does. Before anything else can be said, my little goofball pipes up.

"Rose is going to be team captain of this years soccer team!" and I roll my eyes. 

"Leilani, we won't know that till after try-outs this afternoon." 

"Oh, so you're staying on the field after class?" Cassandra asks. "Can I watch?" 

Looks like I already have a fan base, and I haven't even started playing yet. I chuckle. "Sure." 

Being on the subject of sports, we talk about Volley Ball the rest of the trip to school. I discover that Monique has some talent for it, but she admits she’s not good enough for the school team. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that both Cassandra & Leilani seem to be quite happy with that news. I wonder what they are up to… 

We catch up with Travis on the school road and chat about what today's going to be like. 

Today can't go by fast enough! I can’t wait till after school! It takes all my effort today to keep my focus on the teacher, my mind keeps drifting. Trent, my grade 10 varsity jock, asks if I'm still going for soccer try-outs today as we head out for lunch. 

"I am." I reply as we walk towards the lockers. "See you on the field?"

"No, the boys’ team doesn't have try-outs till tomorrow." he says. "You going to come out and watch me?" he adds hopefully.

"Well, try-outs are sort of boring," I comment. _Why should I go see you try out if you’re not going to see me? Seriously_ … , He gives me a disappointed look. 

"I'd rather watch you play a game." I state, easing his sad face.

"Even if it's just practice?" he adds hopefully. I probably shouldn't be leading him on that I might be interested in dating, but with those puppy dog eyes, it's really hard to say no.

"Even if it's just practice." I smile. We part ways as he heads to his locker, and I can see him do a pump motion that he's scored. Great... now I might have boy trouble too. 

I pass Susan and her bimbo cheer squad on the way to my locker. _Why does my locker have to be so close to hers?_

"Hitting on the Sophomores Montgomery? Boys in your class too old for you?" she says with a snide remark as I pull my bag out of my locker. 

"For your information, he's hitting on me, I'm just not an ice queen like you are." I retort. 

"I have standards." she says all snooty. 

"I have friends." I reply as I go past, digging in to her that I have made more friends in the school in the few days that I’ve been here, than she's accumulated in the years she's lived in this town.

I leave her to her posturing as she tries to come back with something witty and go into the cafeteria. 

I meet up with my friends who are already seated. Zoe comments that I have a new lunch container as I pull my meal out. 

"It's Monique's" I add. "She packed up some of last night's left overs for our lunch today." 

"You had dinner with her last night?" Zoe asks with curiosity. 

"And breakfast if they had time for any." comments Cassandra, and I nearly choke on my mouthful. Wow, she can be subtle.

"Oh, so she's staying with you?" Zoe asks suddenly really curious about this new gossip. 

"Till Friday." I reply. "She doesn't like staying home alone when her dad's away on business."

"And her girlfriend, who works with her, just so happens to live alone. I'd say that's very convenient." adds Cassandra sarcastically. Is she jealous?

"Well, we are dating.." I add. Not sure why I need defend my relationship.

"Not many teens get to sleep with their girlfriends without their parents freaking out..." Cassandra digs. 

"Well at least they don't have to worry about getting pregnant." Zoe comments and I choke on my lunch again. She looks at me curiously. "Two girls can't have babies, can they?"

"Normally no." I reply trying to sort out my words. How do I answer this without Outing myself?

"Because they both have vaginas!" Leilani suddenly blurts out a little loud, and a few people look over to our table in curiosity. Leave it to my funny beautiful neighbour to break the building tension.

I chuckle as Leilani sort of shrinks a bit at the attention. "I said that too loud didn't I?" I give her leg a squeeze, thankful for the table hiding the motion, and the fact that it doesn't take much to reach her with her sitting nearly right against me. She quickly calms down, it's amazing how the smallest touch can be reassuring. 

"Yes, because they both have vaginas" I smile to her quietly. I’m not going to correct her while I resume eating. 

"What's it like to make love to a girl?" ask Zoe. 

I stir my food for a moment. Wondering if I should answer that question. Both Zoe and Cassandra are looking at me expectantly, Leilani leans against me and nudges. _Yes, you know what it's like - mostly_. I look at her, then my other friends. 

"Well, not having made love to a boy, I don't have a comparison. But touching a girl is different." I start, and Zoe leans forward, eager to learn more. 

"Girls are softer, and in some ways more gentle. There's no rush about getting off, it's about pleasing and exploring one another, discovering our bodies with tenderness." 

"That sounds so beautiful." she says with eyes slightly glassed over. Great, now I'm turning Zoe on again. She's still in the closet, but really wants to know about queer love. 

"I have a list of Simflix movies that you can watch if you like." I offer her.

Zoe blushes. "My parents would never let me watch something like that..." she says, suddenly embarrassed. 

Cassandra gets this coy grin. "Sounds like the next slumber party will be at Rose's place so we can watch stuff our parents won't let us..." 

Great, all I need is a teen orgy in my house, though that does sound tempting... I give her a sly smile. What kind of vixen will I unlock if I do what she suggests?

"What are you doing this weekend Rose?" asks Zoe, suddenly eager. 

_Might not be a good idea seeing as they’re not be expecting to see what I have between my legs._

"Not hosting a queer movie marathon." I say sternly, and the girls look at me a bit disappointed.

"I need to catch up on some art. With Monique staying over this week, she's a bit, well, distracting." I add. 

Cassandra rolls her eyes, Leilani pouts, and Zoe just does an 'Oh' response. 

"What are you working on?" Zoe asks, remembering the artwork she saw on my laptop. 

"There are some sketches, from my first afternoon with Monique in the park, that I want to clean up and show to my art teacher." I comment. 

"Can I see them?" she asks, all hopeful. 

"Well, they're still a bit messy." I say, hesitantly. 

"Please...." she asks. I look into her eyes. She is so cute, how can I say no.

I pull my art notebook from my bag, flip over to the last 5 sketches, and hand them to her. She starts looking them over. 

"Once I start cleaning up the lines and adding shading and textures, they'll look better." she nods to my comments. 

"How did you get so good?" Zoe asks in amazement. 

"Well, art is a lot of practice. You only become a good artist by drawing more." Zoe nods following my explanation. "To start, you use base shapes." I point out to where my lighter lines show circles, squares, and triangles. Then you start blending them together and making them more organic." Showing where I’ve started adding detail to the monkey-bar sketch she’s looking at.

Zoe nods marveled at the work. 

"Once I have everything drawn out, I often go over the lines with ink, so that I can erase all the other messy stuff.." I flip to one of the pictures I did before the picnic. It’s an owl on a branch done in ink, with shading done in a combination of lines and little dots. 

"How long did it take you to draw this?!" she asks in amazement, following some of the detail of the feathers. It was one thing to see my art on the computer, but holding the pad, she could see the details and line marks. 

"About 12 hours." I reply casually. 

Leilani and Cassandra lean over to look at the owl, and I get a "wooow" in unison from them. 

She flips back, to my more recent work again, and sees the outline of Monique laying on the picnic blanket, she rotates it till she can make out who it is. "Oh, you're sketching Monique...." she adds, and I blush. 

She looks up at me. "Can you draw me too?" she asks all hopeful. I look around the table, and I can see the 'me too' on each of my friends' faces. 

"A realism sketch or something cartoonish?" I ask, wondering what I should do. 

"Both." says Cassandra, as if giving me a challenge. 

I smile. "Okay. The base group drawing I'll give you on Monday. But I'll need you to all pose for me after that for the realism sketch." 

"Don't forget Travis in the drawing." Cassandra comments, and he turns around at the mention of his name.

"I won't." giving him a smile and a wink, he blushes and turns around. 

I look at my watch. "I have some stuff to do before next class, see you after school?" And they all nod to me. 

Afternoon was too slow, no diversion classes today. Most of them were my catch up grade 10 courses, which - of course - Trent was happy for. He’s made a point in sitting beside me now.   
Math class I spent most of the teaching portion doodling in my scribbler. The first portion of this semester is pretty much review for me, I’d already done this chapter last year. I’m done the exercises in half the time. Trent looks over and asks me for some help, and I point out some tips, without giving him the full answer. The teacher passes by us a few times, and smiles. After class, she calls me over as the others file out.

"You would make a good tutor, you know." she smiles at me. 

"Really?" I ask her surprised. 

"Just now with Trent. You reworded the lessons in way that he could understand, and helped him find the answer without giving it to him. That's a sign of a good teacher." 

I blush and thank her for the compliment. 

"Can I lean on you for lunch hour tutoring? It would only be one or two days a week." she asks. 

I look at her surprised. "Umm.. as long as it's not Tuesday or Thursday so I can still attend computer club..." 

"We start up the tutoring groups next month, so, can I count on you Wednesdays then?"

"Sure." I say with a smile.

"Good, now get going before you're late for your last class." I nod and dash out. 

Last class is Geography, and I'm with my friends again. We're starting to work towards our first term project. Leilani asks if I could be her partner, but I remember Monday's promise to Zoe and tell her I can't. Travis is already partnered up with Cassandra, so Leilani moves on to Chloe who's good with research. 

After school, I stop by the coach's office to change into some running gear and head out on to the field. There are a few girls out already, stretching and tying up shoes. I jog up to them as a few others behind me gather with us. A few I recognize, many of the younger girls are probably Freshmen hopefuls, looking to get on the team early. The coach comes out and I still have this nagging feeling I know him from somewhere, and then it dawns on me: he was the soccer coach for my grammar school. I doubt he'd recognize me, I look nothing like I did back then, unless red-haired soccer players are rare, I doubt he'd remember a 2nd rate player from the boys team - considering I’m trying out for the girls team this year.  
He starts us off with a run, I'm a much better runner now than I was back then, but I hold back and run with the group. 

"Faster! I want to see what you girls are made of!" he shouts, and that's all I need for encouragement.

I dig in my cleats, and a tuft of grass spits up as I sprint to my marathon pace, and start passing the slower girls in front of me. After 3 lapse of the field, he blows the whistle for us to stop. A lot of girls are out of breath, a few of them collapse on the bench, I'm only breathing a bit heavy. 

The coach looks down at the clipboard, then up at me. "You Montgomery?" 

I nod to him. “How did you guess?” 

He gives a knowing smile. “It’s your red hair. You're barely sweating, was that your full potential?"

"No coach, I was holding myself back a bit to pace my run." I comment. 

"Really?" He narrows his eyes. "Okay girls.” He turns to the rest of the group. “You, you, you, and...you." He starts pointing at the faster of the girls, ignoring the ones who are on the bench or sitting on the ground. "If you can keep up with Montgomery here, you're on the team this year."

 _Great, now I’ve set a standard, I’ve been a ribbon-winning athlete for almost 3 years now, will these girls be able to keep up with me?_ Even at one third of my muscle mass than last year, I’m pretty sure I’m stronger and faster than most of the girls here.  
I start heading back to the start of the running circuit. It's not so much a track, just the middle line on the border of the soccer field. The actual track & field layout is the next field over. 

"Okay, now, Montgomery..." I look up at him as I'm ready to start. "Two lapse, don't hold back." I nod and I hear cheering from my friends in the stands. I look up and everyone is there: Monique, Cassandra and Zoe. They even dragged Chloe and Travis out with them. 

I wait for the whistle mark, and take off with all my might. Only 2 lapse, that’s a little more than a 2000 meter circuit. I won silver in last year’s track & field, I don't have to pace myself as much as I do for a 5k run. I'm nearly about to pass the slowest girl when I hit the mark and the coach blows the whistle. I'm drenched in sweat and walking off the run as he gathers us together. 

"Okay, the 10 of you who could keep up with your new team captain are on the team. The rest of you can go home." 

About half a dozen or more girls look really disappointed, and a couple give me a dirty look. _Wait, new team captain? He is talking about me?_

He hands us the clipboard. "Now I need your sizes for shorts and jerseys. Those who don't have cleats, mark that off with your shoe size. The school will pay for half of the equipment fees, so I need you each to give me §25 for gear, 30 more if you need shoes."

I sign the sheet, needing only clothing, jotting down my size.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I notice one of the girls starting walking away. She’s not touched the roster, and that has me worried, so I stop her a few feet away. 

"Tina, what's wrong?" I ask, remembering her from my gym class. 

"My parents won't have the funds for this." she says, tears welling up in her eyes.

I remember her being the 5th in our run, and probably the best at defense, considering her build. I make a few mental calculations. "I'll cover it." I say confidently. 

"You'll what?" she sniffles and looks at me confused. 

"I'll cover your gear fees, I want you on the team." I clarify my statement. 

"Really?" She looks at me hopeful, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Really." I smile to her, and she gives me a huge hug in thanks. 

I go over to Monique and the others as the coach sorts out the rest of the girls. 

Monique gets up and puts her arms around me and gives me a kiss. "New team captain." she says in a sultry tone. "We need to celebrate tonight." 

I get pulled away from her for hugs, and congratulations from my friends. Unlike my girlfriend, they don’t seem to mind a sweaty hug. Cassandra announces that we should do dinner at Diving Pelican, the new seafood restaurant, to celebrate. I think Monique was planing a more 'private' celebration, but just smiles and nods, she's not about to deny my friends some of the enjoyment. 

I get back on the field, and a few girls are talking among themselves.   
Tina runs up to me. "That your girlfriend?" she motions over to Monique, and I nod. 

"And my fan base." I chuckle to as I point out my cheering friends. "Is having a queer team captain okay with you?" I ask testing her acceptance.

"Not going to be a problem for me." She looks over the other girls as we gather. "Not going to be a problem for the rest of you, right?" Tina gives them a challenging look, and they all shakes their heads. I barely know this girl, but she's going to defend me like we're best friends. This school is a interesting place. 

The coach blows the whistle to get our attention.

"Okay girls. Now that I know how fast you all are, I want to see some fancy footwork." 

He'd been setting up cones for dribble tests. He tells me to go first. It’s been a while since I’ve tried dribbling around cones, so it takes a fair bit of concentration to not lose control of the ball. I manage well enough though, so I pass the ball down the line to the next girl who clumsily intercepts it. She looses control of it a few times, but manages. Tina is next, and already has a ball ready; she dribbles down the line in no time. Okay, this girl's got talent, I might have her beside me as a forward if she keeps this up. I’m glad I followed my hunch that we need her on the team.  
We do dribble tests 5 times, and it gives the coach an idea as to who to put where. The slowest of the girls, he asks to try goal. And we do simple practice shots against her to help her build her confidence. She's pretty good, she's even better when we tell her that, unlike the rest of us, she can catch the ball in her hands, and then she doesn't miss a single shot. 

"Ready for something harder Lewis?" He calls out to her and she nods. "Montgomery, Sommers, take some shots."

Tina and I grab balls and take turns, we start really going at her, and the only one she misses is my high net trick shot.

"Good, good, really good! Lewis, you'll be our main goalie." he says proudly. 

He puts us through a few other tests, and assigns our positions. He’s obviously coached soccer for at least as long as I’ve been in school. Rather than ask us what positions we want to play, he tests us and assigns us to positions we show the most proficiency. Then puts us for a test match to see how we fair. The main team vs the backups was not really a fair battle, we decimated our backups 3 to 1 by the time he blows the whistle for us to stop.   
"Okay girls, that's time for us today, head on home and relax, I'll have your shoes next week, and your clothing in 2. Till then, keep up some practice this weekend if you can."

We all start to scatter, and Monique has a towel in hand. She wraps the towel around the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss, leaving the towel hanging off of me as she breaks away. I towel the sweat as well as I can, saying I'd probably best take a shower before I join them for supper. We all agree to meet in front of the school as I dash inside for a shower.   
By the time I'm washed up and changed, Travis has the van and we all climb in for the drive to the restaurant. Cassandra is sitting shotgun, Leilani, Zoe, and Chloe are in the back, leaving Monique and I in the middle. 

"My parents were nice enough to drop off the van while you were washing up." he says. 

"Very grateful for it." I add, massaging my calves so that they don't cool down too fast and knot up.

"I knew you'd be team captain!" says Leilani from behind me, reaching forward, she puts her hands around me, just below my neck. Monique tenses up, I squeeze her hand and whisper to her not to make a scene. She gives my neighbour a bit of dirty look but says nothing. 

"How was I to know he'd pick the fastest runner on the team?" I say out loud, still surprised by it all.

"He's a new coach, so he didn't have last year's team as a measure." Cassandra points out.

"He's actually a coach from my old elementary school." I volunteer, "He's a fair coach and not too strict."

"He didn't recognize you?" asked Zoe in surprise. 

"I think he recognized my name, but I look so much different than I did back then." I add. 

"You were in soccer back then, right?." asks Cassandra, remembering a previous conversation. 

"Well, I wasn't very good back then." I admit. "I was sort of a scrawny little geek that didn't run a lot, which is why I was expecting to play defense - like I did back then." 

"Well, you're not scrawny anymore." Says Monique, giving my hard bicep a light squeeze. and we all laugh at her comment. 

"No, I left the scrawny little weakling behind me..." I say with a smile.

Leilani gives my shoulders an appreciative hug. 

We get to the restaurant and get a nice big round table. Which is great, so we order drinks and a few platters to share food to start. The idea of ordering big plates and just sharing sounds like a good idea for supper too, so we all order large plates, and share with each other. I'm SO hungry, after all that running, I can easily eat for two right now...   
I have to admit, we are pretty loud. Recounting shots, laughing and teasing one another… One of the waitresses asks if we're celebrating something, and Monique tells them I made team captain for the school's soccer team. Soon, I have the wait staff signing a congratulatory song and bringing me a carrot cake slice with a 'C' drawn in icing.   
I'm not used to getting so much positive affection, I turn 5 shades of red and everyone laughs, it's an amazing night.  
The waitress takes our phones and we do group pictures. This is going to be great material for the group drawing Cass wants.   
Travis doesn't let me pay for my portion of the meal, he says that the celebrated don't pay on their special day. I give him a hug in thanks, he's so sweet.

After supper he drives everyone home. First dropping off Zoe and Chloe, then Cassandra, before driving the 3 of us home. He stops between the two houses, and we all get out of the van, thanking him for the ride and wishing him a good night.   
Leilani looks a little awkward, wanting to give me a proper good night kiss, but not daring with Monique possessively holding on to my arm. So she settles for a quick kiss on the cheek, and runs off home. 

"Do I have to compete with your neighbour?" Monique asks me angrily once Leilani is far enough away. 

"There's no competition." I try to give Monique a kiss but she backs away, so I elaborate. "Look, Leilani was the first person I met when I got in town. We're close friends." 

Monique still doesn't look impressed. 

"Okay, so she has a bit of a crush on me, but it's not serious, okay?" 

"So you're not screwing her behind my back?" she demands, starting to walk away from me towards the house.

"What?! No! I'm not having sex with her!" I say in a low annoyed tone, catching up with her. "She doesn't even know that I'm trans." 

Monique stops on my balcony, waiting for me to unlock the door. "So, she hasn't seen you naked?"

"No, she's not seen me naked!" I say with exasperation.

"She looked like she wanted to kiss you just then." says Monique in a miffed tone as we enter the house.

"Leilani is an random little goofball." I say defensively. "She's affectionate, and probably would have wanted to date me, but we started seeing each other before she had the time to ask me out. I didn't even know she liked girls before the slumber party, when she blurted that she was sad that I already had a girlfriend."

At that Monique turns around, grabs me by the hips and pulls me towards her, giving me a hard, angry kiss. 

"Yes, you already have a girlfriend." she says her expression is a mixture of anger and lust. "You're mine, and they better keep away from you."

With that Monique starts stripping my clothes off, I've never seen her so aggressive in our love making. She starts kissing me, pushing me towards the bedroom, nearly throwing me on the bed when we get there. I forget sometimes that she's nearly as strong as I am in some regards. She does a teasing striptease, pushing me back down on the bed with her foot when I try to get up to touch her.   
Finally she straddles me and and more fucks me than any sort of mutual love making. She keeps at it till she lets out a deep satisfying moan, I can feel her body convulsing, which leads me to my own release. After that, she lays on top of me and snuggles into my shoulder. 

I put my arms around her and she sighs at the gentleness of my touch. "I needed that." she finally relaxes and sighs. 

"You're welcome." I say, unsure what else to answer.

She looks up at me, kissing my jaw. I look down at her, and there's the loving brown eyes that I'm used to seeing. 

I lift my arm as she slides off of me, still cuddling against my right side, and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. Her left hand slowly caresses my chest. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry at you if other people find you attractive." Her hand is slowly circling my breasts, and she watches as the nipple hardens in anticipation. 

My breathing starts to increase as my body responds to the tender erotic touch.

"I've never felt myself so drawn to someone before." She looks into my eyes. "I guess I'm afraid that I'll lose you." she says in a worried tone. 

"I love you Monique, you're not going to lose me." I say, hugging her to me with my right arm.

"Good." she says her voice turning playful. "Cause I would really miss this.." she says, propping herself up on her right arm, trapping my hardened nipple in her mouth and gently sucking on it.   
I moan and arch my back, that feels so good when she does that!

"Hmm.. someone's waking up for a round two.." she says with a sultry tone, she turns and climbs on top me, leaving me looking at her vagina as she starts sucking on my growing hard on.

This is the first time in our love making that she's moved into a 69 position, and I am not about to miss my opportunity to eat her out. I capture her growing clitoris in my mouth and suck on it gently. She gasps and lets go of my member for a minute to hump my face. Something in the back of my mind notes that her juices are tangy, unlike Leilani's that were sweet. _Every girl tastes different,_ and I dive my tongue in her hole to taste more. She's forgotten my member at this point, only squeezing it now and then as she's hold the base, she sits upright and it's getting harder to breathe, but I can feel her getting closer to orgasm, so I don't stop till I'm rewarded with a loud moan and her bathing my face in her juices. She shivers, shakes and moans again, before laying on top of me spent. 

"Where did you learn how to do that!?" She says breathlessly. "That was incredible!" she sighs, her eyes open seeing my still hard member in front of her. She gives the tip a kiss. "Now for your reward." She says. Monique turns around, and slowly lowers herself down on me, she's so wet from her orgasm, that I slide all the way in with no resistance. 

We hold on to each other, kissing passionately, enjoying the feelings of our bodies touching. The love making is soft and passionate this round. I bring her to climax once more before mine brings us both to the peak of ecstasy. 

We lay in bed under the covers, cuddling each other spoon fashion, my arms wrapped around her. She caresses my arms and snuggles into me. 

"I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you." she says softly. 

"So, I wasn't your first?" I ask. 

"No." she says and sighs. "But it was never like this. Never this good." I can feel her smile. "You've shown me things that I never knew I could feel." she says. 

I give her a squeeze, and she squeezes me back. "I almost don't want to go home after this." she says, hinting she'd want to move in together.

"I don't think your father would approve of you living with your girlfriend before you graduate." To be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready to have a live-in girlfriend yet. 

She sighs. "You're probably right..." she says sadly. "After this week, my bed will feel so empty."

"Hmm.. I have to admit, I like waking up in your arms." It did feel good waking up beside her in the morning. 

She wiggles her butt against me, feeling my member between her cheeks. "I never thought I'd find a girlfriend with her own toy." She adds teasingly. This could be the start of round three if she keeps that up.  
"You just never met the right girl before." I tease back. 

She turns so that she can give me a kiss, laying on her back while I still cuddle her left side. She plays with my hair affectionately. "No, I never found the right girl before you." And gives me a soft, long kiss. She looks at me and smiles. "I think I'm ready to sleep now." 

We give each other a kiss goodnight and she falls asleep still cuddling like we are. I look at her in the dimness of the room, and wonder what I've gotten myself into. Monique clearly is monogamous, and jealous of anyone else. She's hinting at a long term relationship - which I'm still not sure I'm ready for. I thought I'd have a chance to date a bit, play the field, but Monique is playing keeps, and doesn't want to share. I eventually fall asleep when she shifts position and spoons against me again. The smell of her hair like a mild perfume, helps my mind relax, and I drift off to dreamland.


	14. Thundering Thursday

There is a bright flash of light, and a sudden loud boom that shakes my house this morning. It startles me awake and I sit up quickly almost throwing the blanket off of Monique and I. I rub my eyes and wonder what's going on, when another flash and thunderous boom shakes my house. Feels like the storm is right on top of us, and on that queue, the downpour starts. I look beside me, Monique is still fast asleep, unaffected by the storm outside my window.   
I look past Monique at the alarm clock and squint, it's just past 3:30, my alarm isn't set to go off for another half hour... I comb my hand through my curly hair, untangling the knot at the base of my neck, and slip out of bed naked. It's warm in the room, so I don't notice right away that I have no clothing on. I walk over to the window and move the heavier curtains out of the way.   
Another flash of light brightens the sky for a second like it was midday. I count the seconds and notice the thunderclap is taking a moment longer this time. Good, the storm is moving away, hopefully it won't rain all day. Another flash of light shows me that the streets are flooding, the downpour is more than the drains can handle. I continue watching the storm for a few moments through the glow of the street lamps, and the occasional flash of lightning, each time it takes longer for the thunder to roll to me. Wow. this storm is moving fast.  
I step away from the window and start stretching. Yesterday's soccer trials were quite the workout! I can't remember the last time I pushed myself like that on a run. It felt good, though my muscles are reminding me this morning that they're not quit used to that level of abuse anymore. So I go into an extended stretching routine to get all the knots out of my back and legs. 

When the alarm goes off, Monique is a little faster at finding the off switch. In the dimness of the room, I can see her reaching behind her to find only an empty bed.   
She opens her eyes, and sees my silhouette in the light coming from the window. 

"Oh, there you are." she says quietly and lets go a relaxing breath. "I was worried that I had dreamed last night." 

I pad over to her, lean down and give her a good morning kiss. "Last night was not a dream my love."

 _Though I wish some of it had been_ …

Between kisses she smiles. "Ummm.." kiss "You sound so romantic when you say it that way." She reaches out with her arms and pulls me in for a deeper kiss. 

A moment later she is tossing the blankets aside so that she can feel our bodies touching, and I oblige by laying on top of her, she's pushing up at me wantingly, and my growing hard-on obliges and starts pushing at her entrance. She whimpers and moans as our motions have me slowly slide deeper in. She locks her legs around mine, and rolls us over so that she's on top.   
She sits up, hands on my chest, kneading my breasts, so that she can push me deeper inside. I let her control the moment, pushing up to go deeper on her down thrusts, but otherwise laying back and enjoying the feeling. It doesn't take long for my first orgasm to hit, and she gasps and and sighs at the feeling, but she doesn't stop, knowing by now that I can stay hard for a second if she pushes it....   
She is insatiable, I've counted at least two orgasms so far but she's not going to stop till we both get off again. At that point we're both fervently pushing for release, and my second orgasm is 5 times more powerful the the first. My lover lets out a powerful moan and a gasp. I'm glad I live alone, we are anything but quiet this morning in our love making.   
Monique collapses on top of me, spent, happy and satisfied. I slowly let my fingers roam her back as she comes back down from her powerful orgasm. After a moment she wiggles and whimpers as my now soft member starts sliding out. 

"Good morning." She says softly with a smile on her face. Her eyes finally come to focus and she caresses my face. "That was so good." she says softly. 

"That was better than good." I smile back. 

"If only I could wake up like this every day..." she says with a sigh. 

"You are so beautiful." I say, bringing my hand up and caressing her cheek in turn. She pushes against my hand to increase the feeling of my touch. 

Monique looks over at the clock. "We have time for a quick shower before heading to work." she says. "No hanky panky." she says teasingly and leans forward to give me a kiss. She raises herself first, letting our lips be the last thing that's touching before getting off the bed. She walks to the bathroom, swaying her hips seductively, and looks over her shoulder. "Coming?" 

"I already did." I say jokingly, laying in the bed with my hands behind my head. 

"Fine, I guess I'll just shower on my own." she says with a mock pout. 

I wait for her to turn around and hop out of bed and start chasing after her. She eeps and giggles and we both start running for the bathroom door. I pin her against the door and give her a long loving kiss. 

She breaks the kiss and puts her finger on my lips. "No time for shower play or we'll be late for work." 

"Not even a little bit?" I ask pleadingly. 

"Not even a little bit." she says in a firm tone. 

"Fine.. " I let out a deep breath, and release my hold from her so we can get into the bathroom. 

We make good time washing each other down, it's so nice having someone to soap and wash my back. My back muscles are a bit stiff this morning, and she massages the knots out. I turn and wash her hair, she loves it when I do that. Probably because I massage her scalp before rinsing the soap away, holding my other hand along her forehead so that the suds don't get into her eyes.   
We dry and dress quickly into our work clothes. I note that I'm going to need to do laundry on the weekend, my work shirt is a bit stinky. I toss it into the basket, and grab my spare shirt. 

We're both happy that the rain has tapered off to a heavy drizzle by the time we grab a breakfast to go and start off for work. I'm even more glad I had a spare umbrella in the closet, and our coverings bump against each other from time to time as we walk beside each other. One hand holding our umbrellas, the other holding breakfast as we make small talk on the way to work. 

We approach the café, but Beth is nowhere in sight, though I do spot her car in front of the bakery. Sure enough, when we get close enough, she comes out of her car and dashes to open up the door for us. Beth looks a little 'off' today, and I ask if she's okay. 

"I don't like this kind of weather." she sounds as miserable as she looks.

"Don't worry, the rain looks like it's tapering off, the forecast says it's going to be a sunny afternoon." Monique says brightly.

"Why are you two so chipper this morning?" She asks, narrowing her eyes, reaching for the lights to turn them on. 

Monique and I look at each other and giggle. I give back a big happy grin. 

Beth shakes her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know what you two lovebirds were up to this morning."

"Some lucky bird caught a worm this morning..." says Monique cheekily and we both start laughing. 

"You two are insufferable, you know that? Let me know when the first batch of coffee is ready, I haven't had any this morning."

Beth's mood does improve with one of my special strong coffees. I'm getting really good at sorting out what my regulars are looking for - my boss being one of them. Some customers ask for me by name now, as I'll make cute little doodles and happy faces in the cream.   
It's slow this morning, and many of the customers seem to be sharing Beth's original downer mood. To say that our happy smiles and chipper moods are infectious is an understatement. Customer comes in glum, customer leaves happy or chuckling, as I crack the odd joke. It feels good to help make people happy. The service industry isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Of course, you can't make everyone happy, but I won't let one or two sour dispositions ruin my day.

The rain is down to a light drizzle by the time Monique and I are done our shifts. We say our goodbyes to Beth who stands at the window and watches us skip our way home. In the corner of my eye, I can see her shake her head in wonder.   
The walk home we talk about our plans for the day. I tell Monique that she won't be seeing me at lunch, computer club meets for the first time today. She seems disappointed by the news, even though we don't usually sit together, her and her friends have moved to sit nearby, and having me in proximity seems to help keep her happy.

We change and enjoy a second breakfast, when I get a text from Travis. 

-= Driving by in 20, no need to walk in this weather. 

I look up from my phone. "Travis is offering us a drive this morning, no need to put my rainboots back on." I tell Monique. 

"Good, your feet are bigger than mine and I was just floating in them." 

"Better than standing in soaked sneakers all day." I reminder her as I reply to Travis' message. "You have a point there my love." she says with a smile. 

We finish getting our stuff ready and pass the time watching SimTube videos on my phone when the van pulls up, and Travis gives a short beep. We dash to the van as the passenger door opens. Chloe is already in and moves to the back seat as we get in. 

"Thanks for the drive, very much appreciated." I give Travis' shoulder a squeeze as I climb in.

"Yes, thanks so much!" says Monique getting in behind me.

Travis has this almost unreadable expression as Monique gets in with me. I don't think he was expecting to be picking her up this morning.   
We drive besides the Forrest house, and it takes Leilani a few minutes to dash out, purposefully jumping in the big puddle in front of her house, before reaching the van laughing. I open the door, and Monique & I move into the back with Chloe. I have a feeling we're picking up both Goth's this morning - seeing as Alexander's school is beside ours.   
Chloe makes room for us, with me in the middle, good thing I'm relatively thin, or it would have been a tight fit.   
We make small talk as we drive. 

Sure enough, Cassandra and Alexander are waiting on their balcony as we pull up. They both run down the steps as Leilani opens the door for Alexander, while Cassandra gets in the front beside Travis. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and thanks him for the drive.   
The trip to school is actually pretty short by car, but Travis and Cass are already deep into what they hope to see with this year's computer club. I'm too far in the back to take part in the conversation, so those of us in the back just replay some of yesterday's soccer meet. 

We drop off Alexander first, and then Travis parks the van as close to the doors as student parking allows. The rain is coming in spurts, by this time, so none of us really mind walking to the doors. We watch students come off of buses and being dropped off by parents, it's a traffic nightmare by the doors this morning. I'm glad we just parked.  
It was like walking into zombie land getting into school. Wow, why do people get so down because of a little rain? Or it could be, like me, they were woken up by the thunderstorm at 3am. I doubt most of them are used to getting up that early.   
I give Monique a quick kiss as we part ways, and head on to homeroom with my friends.  
  
"There are a few announcements this morning: " says the loudspeaker in our homeroom. "Cheerleader try-outs have been moved to the gym. Boys soccer trials have been pushed to Friday due to the wet field conditions. All other clubs and indoor after school activities are still on schedule. That is all." We all start talking as the loudspeaker goes quiet, till there is a rap on the teacher's desk. We all look forward, Mrs. Phelps has a meter stick in hand. 

"Good, now that I have your attention." she says calmly. "This is a reminder that, for those of you who have not yet paid your student dues and book fees... they are due tomorrow. No exceptions." There are a few grumbles in the room.

There's another slap of the ruler on the desk and we go quiet. "Student photos are Tuesday, I hope you will all be dressed your best for the event. This picture will be used for your school IDs, which should be ready by the end of next week, any questions?" The room is quiet, there are a few shaking heads. "Good, you may go to your lockers and get to your first class." 

Unlike some of my other classes, my homeroom teacher likes a nice orderly exit, and we leave by rows to exit the room. She's strict, but in a good way. Her rules are few and fair, and there aren't many students who give her a hard time. 

I get to my locker and my phone chimes. 

-= Miss you already, love you. <3

I smile, and send Monique a message back. 

-= Love you too.

I make a point of putting my phone on vibrate and stowing it in my bag, the math teacher frowns on cell phones in his class. 

First period, Zoe is my Chemistry partner. I notice that Leilani doesn't take many science classes. Cassandra says that, like me, she has some catching up to do, so she's just doing general studies. Studying the periodic table is pretty dry stuff. We're going through heavy metals to start, breaking the element groups into different days.  
Next I breeze through Physics. While I do struggle a bit with analysis, we’re just working on the math portion of the subject, and that part is easy. I get to my grade 10 math. It's strange doing both grades of math in one term, but each one is a different subject matter, so it seems to work. Trent is happy to see me this morning. He's having a hard time with complex fractions. Once I'm done my exercises, I look over and help him catch up. Without my help, he wouldn't gotten half of the work finished before lunch bell. 

"How'd you get so smart?" Trent says as we make our way out of class.

I shrug. "I just always have been?" he gives me a look of disbelief. "Look, I have some sort of hyper mind where it's always going in 5 different directions. Like being jacked up on energy drinks all day." I try to explain my attention deficiency issues. 

"Which is why you doodle so much?" he asks. We first go to his locker to get his bag, then go to mine.

"Yeah, the doodling keeps my mind from wandering too much so I can focus on what the teacher is saying." 

"What are the drawbacks?" he asks as we reach my locker. 

"I don't sleep much, and I have trouble with short term memory, so I have to study more." I reply. 

"That must be annoying." he says scrunching up his nose. I've learned that Trent doesn't like school work to begin with, and I just told him I do more.

"I have really nice handwriting." I say with a smile, and he chuckles. 

"You're always looking at the positive side of things..." he says in mild admiration.

"I have to. Life is too depressing otherwise." I say flatly.

"You had a hard childhood, didn't you?" he asks, wow, that's deep for him. 

"It wasn't always easy." I admit, as we approach the doors. "It took me a long time to sort out what I can and can't do, and compensate for what is possible." 

"Wow, that's deep." he says. 

"Well, see you later..." I turn to the left and start heading down the hall. 

"You not eating in the lunch room today?" He asks suddenly puzzled.

"No. I have computer club." I tell him as I walk away. 

I arrive in the computer lab, Travis and Cassandra are already there. I start signing my name on the pad, and the monitor asks me if I'm lost. 

I look up, pen still in hand. "No, why?" I ask puzzled. 

"This is the nerd club, the jocks are in the gym ogling over the cheerleaders." he says with a snide remark. He has the name tag 'Bobby' and he looks like he might weigh 57 kilos, I could bench this kid. He looks like your typical nerd: plaid shirt, pocket protector, big black rimmed bottle glasses. He's just missing the bow tie.

I put the pen and pad down, rearrange my glasses on my nose nose, and look at him sternly. "Look, humm.. Bobby is it?" and he nods. "My name is Rosemary Montgomery, I sent my application e-mail on Tuesday. If you don't think my name is on the list, my friends Cassandra and Travis over there can prove that they've seen it already."

He looks from me to my friends and they wave. 

My annoyance gets the better of me, and I square my shoulders. "Now, get out of my way before I move you myself." he shrinks out of the way, the nerve of him to think I'm some airhead jock with no brains. Calm yourself Rose, no fighting…

I reach Travis and he asks me what that was all about. 

"Bobby over there thinks I'm some hopped up jock that doesn't have enough brains to be here." The annoyance in my tone still evident. 

Cassandra suddenly breaks out laughing, drawing attention to the rest of the group. "Having you around is always entertaining." she says with a big smile. Her smile is infectious 

"So what are we working on?" I ask. 

"Well, they're looking for volunteers for a newsletter." says Travis. 

"I'll pass." I say. 

"Can we at least lean on your for layout and design?" Cassandra asks me with a hopeful look. "Brent's the only other one with artistic talent in this group." she points to a boy sitting 3 rows over. "And all he draws are demons, monsters and dungeon maps." 

"Typical RPG geek, gotcha." I say, as put my bag down and pull out my laptop. I bring up my publisher tools and show a few newsletter layouts for us to chose. Soon, I have half the computer club looking over our shoulders. 

"Where did you get all the neat tools?" Brent asks in amazement. 

I look up at him, he has short sandy blond hair and is a bit pudgy. "My brother is a Robotics Engineering student at Foxbury. I have access to his student discounts for software and tools." 

"oooooo" they all say together. 

It takes about half of lunch for the group to finally settle on the look for the layout. We get a few volunteers to bring up some rough articles for our next meeting on Tuesday. The interaction with this group gives me an idea and I offer to draw up a comic to place on the back page. Bobby doesn't look too sure, but Cassandra and Travis put in a vote that it's a great idea, after a few hand-gestures to show a basic story plan, I have Brent agreeing as well. Being a gamer, I figured he'd catch on.  
I look up from my laptop after closing the publisher program. "So what's the purpose of computer club outside of the newsletter?" I ask out of curiosity. 

"We work on complex programming languages and teach each other code cheats - as we won't be taking computer science till final year, and we only learn the basic languages in class." says Brent. "Besides that we talk about games and technology."

Kent pipes up." Yeah, I make mods for SimCraft, and have several thousand followers already."

"What languages do you know Rose?" asks Tim with curiosity.

"Mostly scripting for web page design." I say. "Though my friends at Foxbury lent me some their books and I made this screensaver..." I hit my screen lock, and my screen fills with 8 balls that start bouncing around the screen. They slowly lose momentum, till one-by-one they roll off the screen to be replaced by another ball. "The ball's momentum runs on a gravity algorithm." I comment. "The higher the ball pops out, the more it will bounce till it looses energy and rolls off the screen." 

"How long did that take?" asks Brent, mesmerized and following the ball motions. 

"It took a month to learn the language, and a week to to decompile the Mystifying screen saver and modify the code to do this." 

Travis nudges Bobby. "And you thought she was just some jock..." 

Bobby blushes. "Look, I'm really sorry, she just..." and he seems to be lost for words.

"Doesn't look like a geek?" I offer to finish for him, and he nods at my assessment. 

"My brother calls me a modern-day bard." I continue. I see Brent nodding, seeing where I'm coming from. "I have a lot of natural talent and seem to be good at almost anything I try to do: art, music, sports, school... I just have a slight memory issue and need to focus more than other people or I get distracted easily." 

"Sounds frustrating." says Tim pensively. 

"I can be, but I'm learning to compensate for it." I admit.

We talk about programming and the latest hot game that's coming out for the end of the year, and the end-of-dinner bell rings, indicating it's time to return for our afternoon classes. 

As we start filing out Brent calls out to me. "Umm.. Rose?"

"Yeah?" I ask, turning around. 

"Do you have a moment?" he asks in a shy voice.

"Can we talk while we walk to Language Arts class? I don't want to be late." I comment. 

"Oh, yeah, sure." he says, and I fall back a step so that I don't include Travis and Cass in our conversation.

"You're like..." he fumbles his hands a bit. "The most interesting girl I've ever met.." he says looking at me, then looking down to the ground.

"Thanks." I say blushing a bit.

"So, do you, like..." he takes a deep breath. "Are you seeing anyone?" he asks both worry and hope fill his eyes. Oh dear, I'm going to have to turn him down, should I be brunt or smooth it over... 

"Do you always hit on girls the first day you meet them?" I ask, I figured him to be a lot more shy than this.

"Well...." he looks at me hesitantly. "You're not like other girls." he says blushing.

"I get told that a lot." I comment. "To answer you, I'm sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." _Two actually, but my relationship with Leilani isn’t public knowledge_.

"You..." and his eyes widen when the term fully hits him. "Oh.. I guess I should have expected that." 

"What do you mean?" I ask him, probing. 

"Well, you're all... well... strong and aggressive." he says, trying to find the right words. 

"Not all butch girls are queer Brent. Don't pass up on a sports girl. Just cause she's athletic, doesn't mean she won't like you."

"You think so?" he asks suddenly hopeful. 

"There a certain person you have a crush on?" I ask probing and he turns beet red. "Maybe someone on the soccer team?" If he could turn any more red, he'd pop.

I put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Tell you what Brent. Cass, Travis and some other friends will be sitting on the benches to watch me play on Wednesday. How about you join them?" 

"I... I don't know..." he sounds like he's about to back out.

"Look, you'll just be another fan on the benches, you won't stand out from the rest of your friends. It's a great way to watch that girl you've been dreaming about and not look like your stalking her." 

He gives me this shocked look as if i had countered every argument he was building up.

We get to my Language Arts class. "I count on seeing you on the stands Brent, don't let me down." and I give him a pat on the shoulder... 

He looks like he's about to back down, I look into his eyes challenging him to resist. "Oh.. okay okay. I'll be there." he says at last. 

"See you Tuesday." I say as we part ways. Brent's not in any of my classes, he's a senior, so I won't see him till next computer club.

"See you Tuesday." I hear him say as I enter class. I spot Travis and Cass and sit beside them as the bell rings. They don't have time to ask questions as class starts.

Gym and we're at volley ball again. This time we're learning setup and passing. Seeing what I can do already, coach asks me to assist, so we can have two lines going. The goal is to serve, set, and spike. With 3 people on the other side to block, set, and return. Cassandra, being almost as tall as I am, and lean, makes a great forward for spiking or defense. We switch roles a few times so that everyone can try. It was fun! At the end of gym, seeing as I’ve barely worked up a sweat. I just grab my Foxbury gym pants and pull them over my shorts. While I wait for Cassandra and Leilani to come out of the change room, I pull on the long sleeve top that goes with the sports outfit. I don’t put my arms in, using the cover of the top to pull off my t-shirt and stuff it in my bag. Once done, I zip up my hoodie to my cleavage line.  
My friends are just coming out of the change rooms, so I smile at them, and we head off to Social Studies together. 

"You just love to tease the guys, don't you?" Cassandra asks. 

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, a bit confused. 

"You didn't zip your track suit up all the way." she comments on my state of dress.

I look at her blankly. 

"You might only have a b-cup, but you're showing more charms and cleavage than some guys get to see in a day." She elaborates. 

"Oh." and I make a motion to zip up my track-suit. and Cass puts her hand on my forearm. 

"It's not a bad thing." she says with a coy smile. "I like the attention we get when I'm with you." Three boys watch us as we approach, their gaze following us as we pass by. 

"I see.." I say with a smile. 

"See what?" Leilani asks all innocently. 

"Cassandra thinks I'm a boy magnet." I comment to her.

"Not just a boy magnet." Cass points to a group of girls watching us and chatting among each other.

I look over my shoulder, yep, they are checking us out. "Who are they?" I ask.

"Our GSA committee members." Cass comments. "And yes, they're all queer."

"I guess I've kissed Monique too often in school to hide the fact that I'm queer positive." I comment. I can feel Leilani tense beside me. 

"Leilani doesn't help." comments Cassandra, leaving Leilani blushing at the implication. 

"I'm trying to behave.." says Leilani defensively. 

I put my arm around Leilani's shoulder and hug her to me, our heads touching softly. "It's okay dear, I haven't seen anyone tease you about it yet, so it's not obvious to everyone." 

Leilani relaxes in my hold and smiles. "Okay." 

We get to class. Most everyone have already seated, and I notice the three seats we usually occupy are empty. We don't have assigned desks, but everyone seems to have a favorite spot and only move if the teacher makes us.

After class, Travis offers a drive. To my surprise Monique doesn't argue when I ask her if we want to just walk home. The rest of the gang happily agree though, so we wave to our friends as they drive off.   
The rain has stopped and the air smells fresh and clean. I love walking after a rainy day. Monique and I start walking arm & arm and catch up how our day has gone. A blue sedan honks at us as it goes by, and I spot Tina in the passenger seat and wave. 

"Friend of yours?" Asks Monique tightening her grip on my arm.

"Tina Sommers, she's pretty much my co-captain for the soccer team..." 

"Oh right, the one that hugged you when you said you'd pay for her sports gear." 

"She's really talented." I comment. "I didn't want her to lose out on playing this year due to cash issues." 

Monique leans against me. "You have such a soft heart. You're always looking to help people." 

"Seeing people happy makes me happy." I say affirmatively. 

"You make me happy." says Monique, giving my arm a squeeze and I lean my head against hers. 

We walk quietly for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Do you want to do laundry tonight? So that you're not dragging dirty clothes home in your bag?" I offer to her.

"Hmm.. that's a good idea." she says. "I can even wash what I'm wearing now, seeing as I won't need it when I get to your place." she says in a sultry tone. 

"I do have some homework tonight." I remind her, wondering if she was going to give us time to do school work in her planned evening fun...

"So, laundry after homework then." she says with a smile. 

"What am I going to do with you?" I say with a chuckle. 

"I have a few ideas in mind, but they don't involve clothing or homework." she says teasingly, and we both laugh softly. 

Once we get home, I gather clothes for a load while Monique makes us supper. I know how to cook decently enough, but she always kicks me out of the kitchen. The most I can do is offer is to help prepare the meal.   
Once I have everything gathered, she's making some sort of spiced rice dish that I remember from the city. I hover around to see if she's going to prepare it right. Once it's all cooked, she is a master at presenting the plate. 

"How'd you learn how to cook San Myshuno dishes?" I ask her as we settle down. She was surprised to find chopsticks in my cutlery drawer. 

"Dad takes me with him on business trips when I'm not in school." Monique says, fumbling with her chopsticks.

I reach out. "No, see, you hold one like a pencil." placing one chopstick in her hand, "and hold the other one between your finger and thumb... like this." and I show her how I'm holding mine.

"Oh." she says, looking down at her hand in surprise. "You make it look so much easier than the market vendor was trying to show me."

She watches me for a moment. "You're left handed." she comments. 

"Ambidextrous." I reply, swapping hands and repeating the motions. 

"Hmm.. I love those talented hands." she says, teasingly, picking up some vegetables. How she can make eating supper a sexual experience, I don't know, but she's starting to turn me on. 

"Homework first." I say firmly, trying to keep my hormones under control. She doesn't make it easy. 

"Fine." she sulks and goes back to teasing me during the meal. "I'm just going to remind you what your missing out on till then." 

I smile and shake my head. "You're such a naughty girl." I reach out my hand to hers. 

"Only cause you like me that way." she says in a sultry tone, and brings my hand up, kissing it gently, softly, grazing her lips along my knuckles. She's making my resolve melt rather quickly, the lump in my pants isn't arguing. 

I swallow. "Maybe homework can wait a bit.." I say, my voice thick with lust.

"Hmm... I thought you would see it my way... " she says with a sultry smile. she gets up, not letting go of my hand and sways her hips provocatively as she draws me into the bedroom.

Two hours later, we're snuggled up with each other on the couch, still naked, while I’m doing homework.Monique is just flipping through stations, trying to find something to watch. The washing machine is happily chugging away.   
Half of supper is still sitting on the table, but neither of us seem to be hungry right now. We're just enjoying each other's company. I set the PVR set to just music to be less distracting. Monique doesn’t argue, she hadn’t found anything she wanted to watch, so we turn off the TV, and just enjoying some pop music as a mild diversion. Every now and then we start signing to one popular song or another. We actually make a pretty good duo. My signing voice is more a soprano, I've not been able to get it as high as how I speak, Monique's is a bit higher, so it blends in well. She actually marvels at the fact I can change my pitch to almost match the lead signers, yet still go higher or lower for the chorus. 

After a few songs, she comments. "How do you do that?" 

I look up from my history book. "Do what?" I ask, not sure what's she's referring to. 

"You can change your pitch to different songs." 

"Oh." I say. "Voice therapy. I had to learn to change my pitch and intonation to sound female because the tone rarely changes with hormones. Though my therapist was surprised when my Adam's Apple shifted so I could go for a higher sounding voice." 

"Really?" She says, suddenly curious. 

"Yeah. See, hormones will shift muscle groups, fat deposits, and even body chemistry. But it usually doesn't affect the vocal muscles once they've stretched." 

"But your's did?" she comments.

"Mine did, I've also been gradually loosing height with my muscle mass. I'm a few centimeters shorter than I used to be." 

"You used to be taller than you are now?" Monique asks in astonishment. 

"About the same height as Dave." I confirm for her.

She looks up at me. "Wow.. " and all that from those little pills you take in the morning?" 

"Much like your little pills your take in the morning." I give her a sly smile, only mine are a bit more potent, and include an anti-androgen. 

"Which affects these" and Monique reaches down and cups my nuttsack in her hands. 

"Which affects those, yes" I say. The feeling is both enticing and strange at the same time. In response the sack tightens and pulls my nuggets up. Monique seems mesmerized how my scrotum is reacting to her touch. 

"It's hard to concentrate on my studies with you playing with my balls..." Not that I think that will get her to stop...

"They're my balls to play with now..." she says cheekily. 

I'm not going to get any work done with what she's doing. My soft member is reacting to her touch and starting to get hard. I put my book down, take my glasses off, and lean back against the couch as she leans forward and starts to suck me back to hardness.   
Once she's achieved her goal, she lets go of my hard-on with a popping sound and climbs on top of me. 

"I can't get enough of this... " she says. I hold on to her ass as she positions herself and starts lowering herself down on me. 

We kiss passionately as she moves up and down, holding on to the back of the couch to give herself better control. The motion is slow and steady, she's just enjoying the feeling and in no rush to get either of us off.   
Eventually the inevitable lust takes over and we get more and more heated in our love making, the couch is moving in the force of our motions, and we end with blissful release. 

Monique stays cuddled against me as I reach for my book and glasses and continue reading, one hand resting on her back to hold the book, the other running up and down caressing her back and side softly. 

"Whatcha readin?" Monique says against my shoulder. 

"Grade 10 medieval history." I reply. 

"Sounds boring." she says with a sigh. 

"Very." I confirm with her. 

"So, not upset with my distraction?" she asks, wiggling her butt, and I can feel her smile. 

I can't help but smile. "Not upset at all." I say with a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of her against me.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower while you finish with your assignments." she says, lifting her head up and giving me a kiss. We trade a few kisses before she climbs off of me. The loss of her body heat is dreadful, my body craving more.

I watch her naked bottom sway provocatively on it's way to my bedroom. The bathroom light turns on, and she disappears from sight. I take a deep breath and let it out, trying to get my mind to focus back on my History book. She makes a wonderful distraction. 

In the end I did manage to get my homework done. I'm in the kitchen putting the leftovers in the fridge when I hear her call out from the bedroom. "I'm getting lonely in here..." 

She is insatiable... "I'll be there in a minute." I call out to her. 

When I finish getting everything cleaned up and the dishes soaking, she's on the bed, half covered, and playing on her phone. 

"Sorry, I had to put supper away and clean up." I comment as she looks up from her phone. 

"Hmmm.. leftovers for lunch." she says with a smile.

I get into bed and she snuggles up to me. "I'm going to miss your cooking." I say to her.

"Is that all you're going to miss?" she asks half playful, half annoyed. 

I give her a kiss on her forehead. "Of course not." I say with a smile. 

"I'm going to miss this." she says, running her hand up and down my chest, my nipples crinkle in response. "It doesn't take much to get your boobies excited." she comments running a finger in a circle around my right nipple." I let out a soft moan and a sigh, that feels so good when she does that. 

Monique leans down and gently kisses the nipple, the sensations she sends through my body are out of this world, I gently caress her hair as she plays with my breasts. She starts sucking, drawing a gasp of pleasure from me, indicating that she's getting the response she's looking for.   
She continues to suck my right breast, while reaching out to play with the left. It doesn't take long before my fingers are entwined in her hair, holding her tight against me as my back arches and I convulse and moan. I think I had more than one orgasm before she finally releases her hold, I slump in the bed, my arms fall to my side, content. She looks up with a smile, laying her head on my stomach, and I look back at her with dreamy, half closed eyes. 

"The things you do to me..." I let go a long breath as I start coming down from the pleasure.

"Time for you to return the favour." she says, climbing on top of me and lowering her sex to my face. Hmm.. she liked that last time. 

I start exploring around her vagina with my tongue, it smells so fresh and clean after her shower. Not for long says the dirty voice in my head. And I start to suck her folds in my mouth drawing a gasp of pleasure and surprise. I take my time to build up her excitement, teasing her on occasion, making her whimper for more. When I feel that she really needs release I capture her clitoris and repeat with it what she did to my nipple, and that brings her over the edge. 

She lays on top of me, caressing my body. "I never knew foreplay could be so rewarding." She says with a long drawn-out sigh. 

We lay there for awhile, stroking each others legs, just relishing being with each other. Finally Monique lifts herself up and turns around. I take the opportunity to pull the blankets over us. We trade tender kisses, before she lays down on me with her head on my shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to go home tomorrow." She says with a touch of sadness to her voice.

"I know." I say, looking up at the ceiling. Though I'm still not sure I want a live-in girlfriend. Sleeping with her at night brings on a level of calm that I've never felt before. It's just so comforting having a warm soft body to cuddle up to at night.

We drift off to sleep in each others arms soon after. 


	15. Fridays Should be Fun

Some song about a little bird is playing on the radio as I come to wakefulness. Monique reaches out and it only takes two attempts this time to turn it off.. I turn on my back and stretch and sigh. When I turn to look towards Monique she's turned on her side to face me, watching my motions.

"Good morning." I say with a smile.

"Good morning." She says she says with a sigh. 

I frown. "What's wrong?" bringing my hand up and caressing her cheek. 

"I'm just thinking how, I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning. And I won't have you by my side." she says sadly. 

"Oh." I say, as my hand drifts up and plays with her hair. I really don't know what to say. Before this week, I got used to waking up to an empty house, and - once she's gone - it'll be empty again. "One doesn't appreciate being together till you realize how alone you have been." 

A tear rolls down her cheek. "I don't ever want to lose you..." she says. "I've never felt this way for someone before." 

I kiss the tear from her cheek, tasting it's saltiness. Then kiss her on the lips. "I love you too much to ever let you go." I give her another kiss. 

Monique suddenly pushes into me, kissing me deeply, she whimpers, I can feel her need as she rolls on top of me and starts kissing me in earnest. 

"Make love to me one more time?" she says softly, and I nod and smile. 

She straddles me and it doesn't take long for my already half-hard member to respond and find it's mark. Monique gasps in surprise and pleasure as she feels me getting longer and harder with every push. Our love making this morning, is soft, gentle, wanting to savour our last morning together. I lost track how many times we came, but it was clear that, by the time we were done, we didn't have much time to get dressed or we'd be late for work. We steal a quick 5 minutes to wash our parts so that we don't smell like sex all day, grab some pastries, and walk as quickly as we can while munching on breakfast. 

She asks what I'm doing this weekend. 

"I pick up my bike after school." I tell her. "Most of this weekend will be exploring Willow Creek, and maybe cleaning up some of our picnic sketches if the weather is nice. I want to go back to the park and get better angles, maybe even a picture or two for better reference."

"Can you call me tonight? So I can hear your voice?" She says sadly.

"Of course I will." I say, putting my arm around her waist. "Being apart doesn't lessen how much I love you, just makes the time we are together that much more special." 

Monique smiles. "You're such a romantic." She slows down a moment, looking up at me. I can feel her need, and lean down for a kiss.

Beth is waiting for us at the café, and notices the change in Monique's mood. "Good morning you two, ready for the weekend?" she asks with a pleasant tone. 

"No, it's going to be terrible." mumbles Monique and she goes inside. 

Beth looks at me as she turns on the lights. "What's wrong with her this morning? You too didn't have a fight did you?"

I shake my head. "Monique heads back home after school, and she's bummed out that she won't be sleeping with me tonight." 

"You that good in bed that she can't live without it?" Beth asks teasingly. 

I give her a playful slap on the shoulder. "Oh, you! Think of the first time that you and Dave were apart." I say to her with a scolding tone. 

I move over to turn on the machines, and I can just hear Beth. "Oh, you are that good in bed. I didn't know it was a family trait." she says with an astonished look. 

I look over at her and waggle my finger at her, not sure how to answer that comment, and she laughs. 

The day goes by sort of quickly, Fridays are one of our busy days, it doesn't give us much time to talk or think about other things outside of serving our customers.   
I go into the office to get more filters, and Beth looks at me thoughtfully. 

I finally turn to her. "Okay, what is going on in that devious little mind of yours?" I ask, unable to resist ignoring her. In the time I’ve worked here, I’ve picked up Beth’s subtle queues.

"I'm just wondering if Monique moving in with you would improve her mood permanently. I like the smiling, happy barista I've had this week." 

I lean on her desk. "Beth, I'm not ready to have a permanent live-in girlfriend yet. I'm not even 18! As it is, I probably shouldn't even be living alone!" 

Beth leans back in her chair and sighs. "I know, but seeing Monique all bummed out this morning is worrisome." 

"How do you think I feel, I'm in love with her, it's heartbreaking to see her like this."

"Love is a very strong word..." Beth comments in a cautionary tone. 

"Well, I don't know what else to call how I feel for her." I say with exasperation. "After this week, I don't want to sleep alone tonight any more than she does, but I'm not ready for the commitment the alternative implies."

"Ah.. the trials and tribulations of teenage life..." says Beth, taking a sip of her coffee.

I push off of Beth's desk. "I'll do my best to cheer Monique up a bit before we leave, hopefully she'll be back to her normal self by Monday." 

"You're not going to spend the weekend with her at all?" Beth asks, raising her eyebrow. 

"No, there are things I need to catch up on, I've fallen behind in my fitness routine, I haven't spoken to my support group all week, I just need some alone time for a day or two."

"Good luck with that." Beth says raising her cup in a toasting motion.

"Thanks..." I say as I leave the office and get back to serving customers. 

Beth has seen what I’m like around my friends and other people now that I’m comfortable with who I am. She’s probably right, I doubt I’ll spend much of this weekend alone…

"What was that all about?" Monique asks when we have a moment. "You were in the office with Beth for longer than I expected."

"Beth is trying to figure out if there's a way to cheer you up today, she's not used to seeing you so down." 

Monique turns, hugs me, and sighs. "I’m Sorry." 

I give her a hug back, and then pull her chin up to look at me. I give her a nice soft, loving kiss, when she does. Apparently we have an audience, there is a resounding 'Awe!' from the café, and a few claps. Monique looks around and blushes, leaning her head on my shoulder affectionately.

"I love you." I say, kissing her forehead, and letting her go. 

"Love you too." she says with a smile, and goes back to serving customers. That scene seems to have broken her out of her dour mood. Of course it would, the whole café now has proof that I'm her girlfriend now. In the time that we’ve been together, I’ve

noticed that Monique fuels herself off of other people’s reactions. She has this need for public acceptance.   
I spot Beth in the corner of my eye smiling and shaking her head in amazement. 

End of shift, I pop into the office to gather our backpacks and Beth is waiting for me. 

"What?" I ask, seeing she has something to say. 

"I need to borrow your super power." she says. I frown, unsure what she's talking about. She points to Monique through the office door who's humming to the music playing on the radio. "How do you manage to shifts people's moods the way you do?"

I shrug. "Dave calls me a modern-day bard." 

Beth rolls her eyes. "Gamers, why can't you ever just come out and say things straight?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask her with a wink.

Beth chuckles. "Go, before the two of you are late for class." 

I leave the office, give Monique her backpack, and we head towards the door hand in hand. The Kim's girl comes running into the café as we reach the door, we raise our hands and she dashes under between us, making a bee-line for the counter. 

"Someone's looking for her Friday treat." says Monique with a smile. 

"It's the little things in life." I reply with a smile. 

Monique watches the young girl for a moment fondly, _oh dear, I hope she's not thinking of children, I'm not ready to be a parent till after graduation_.  
On the way home, we talk about school, and how classes are coming along. Monique was voted onto the grad committee, so she says her year is going to have busy spurts as she sorts out grad photo dates, clothing, prom, and other events. 

"Sounds like fun." I say. 

"I just hope it won't take me away from you too often."

"I'm sure we'll manage somehow." I say with a smile. 

"You're always so confident." she says.

"Goes with the stubbornness of my Gaelic heritage and red hair." I chuckle. "It does have it's drawbacks."

We get home, make breakfast, and have one last bout of shower fun - not knowing when will be the next time we'll be able to enjoy suds and sex. Showering alone just won't be the same after this. Having someone to wash my back is such a stress reliever. 

As we head out, Leilani is already outside waiting for us. 

"Good morning!" she says cheerfully. 

"You woke up earlier than normal today." I comment to her more than usual chipper mood. 

"I did!" she says. "Daddy made pancakes! No one can sleep through the cooking of pancakes." she says with a big grin. 

"Not when you catch a whiff of them, no." I say with a wide smile. Her simple outlook on life is so refreshing compared to the life I've lived up till now. 

As we walk to school, we talk about class, and how homework is starting to pile up, what projects we're looking forward to, what ones we're dreading. I mention I'm going to be spending half of this weekend starting on my Windenberg history report. 

"I have a month to finish it, then I have to do a presentation in front of class." 

"What's wrong with that?" Monique asks. "You're good with people." 

"And smart." adds Leilani. 

I smile. "I don't like standing in front of a group of people." I say hesitantly. "It makes me nervous, I'm always worried I'm going to say or do something wrong and get laughed at."

Monique squeezes my hand. "That was the old you, you're different now." she says with confidence. 

I smile, of all my friends. Monique is the only one who I've told all of my history to. The ups, the downs, the bullying, the teasing, and the rejection. I've told her about my therapy, my support groups, my hormone therapy. I've hinted to others about my attention deficiency, but Monique is the only one who truly knows the extent of it. She's experienced it more than once in the time we've spent together.  
I'm distracted from my thoughts and the wordless gaze that Monique and I are sharing when Cassandra joins us. 

"Good morning." I say with a smile as she joins us. 

"Morning." says Cassandra flatly. 

"Didn't sleep well?" I ask her. 

"That obvious?" she looks at me, her hair is frazzled and not in pigtails as they usually are. 

"I brought pancakes for everyone!" says Leilani happily.

"You're dad's pancakes?" Cassandra asks a smile coming to her face. 

"Only the best!" boasts Leilani.

"Hmm.. I look forward to it!" she says. 

If they're anything like the pancakes Mrs. Goth made the morning after the sleepover, I'm looking forward to it too... 

"What are you doing after school?" ask Cassandra

"I'm picking up my bike, which is why I brought this to school..." patting the helmet strapped to my backpack. "I'm really looking forward to getting on a bike again, it feels like it was ages ago, but it's been less than a year." 

"Why? Where's your old bike?" asks Leilani.

"Still with my parents." I sad flatly, trying to not let my frustrations out with that statement. 

"Oh" Leilani looks down sadly, suddenly regretting she'd asked the question.

"This one's a bit better than my last bike, so I'm going to enjoy the upgrade." I smile. _Not to mention it's a girl's bike and I won't have the crossbar to climb over like a boy's bike_... but they didn't need to know that comment.

We reach the school road, and wave to some of our classmates as they drive by and soon make it to school ourselves.   
Friday is a mishmash of classes, mostly grade 11, so I'll be with my friends most of the day. I give Monique a parting kiss as we go our separate ways, she makes a 'call me' motion with her hand and I nod. 

"Does she ever leave you alone for a moment?" asks Cassandra in mild annoyance. 

"Isn't this how most couples are?" I ask, puzzled. 

"Just would like to spend at least a few hours with my friend without her girlfriend trying to monopolize all the attention." Her annoyance is plain and clear now.

"I'm sorry." I say to Cassandra, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I can come over on Sunday so we can work on Social Studies together?" I know it's one of her weaker subjects. 

"That would be nice." she says her face brightening up.

We get into homeroom, and Travis is already in class talking with Zoe. We trade good mornings as the bell rings and everyone grabs their seats.  
The loudspeaker comes to life" Happy Friday everyone! Good news this morning, the fields are dry enough, so second round of cheerleader try-outs will be on the athletic field. Boys, you'll have your soccer try-outs today after school." There are a few resounded shouts of approval. "For those who signed up for babysitting class, it will start today at lunch in the HomeEc class on the second floor. That is all for today, enjoy your day and have an even better weekend." 

Mrs. Phelps clears her throat. "Okay, for those who haven't paid your school dues yet to reception, please come up one by one, and I can gather it here so you don't have to go out of your way. "  
I'd already paid my book fees yesterday when I got paid, so I stay seated and talk with the girls as Travis heads to her desk when it's his turn.

The bell rings and we head to our lockers. I don't see Susan today, and find it odd. I almost miss our little half-witted arguments. First class is grade 11 Literature, so I join my friends in class where the teacher is tediously ripping apart some 200 year old novel. Why do they have to make writing sound clinical, so boring!?   
Social Studies seem to zip by, and I lift Cassandra's spirits by making a few doodles in her book as we work together on our exercises. 

I am greeted by a very worried looking Trent for History class, he's falling behind and he's worried about the test we have next week. 

"Tell you what." I comment before the bell rings. "If you're still struggling Monday, we'll spend lunch together and I can help you out if you need it." 

"Really?" he looks at me hopefully. 

"You need to keep your grades up if you want to play soccer this year." I tell him firmly and he looks down, having read into his worry. 

"How'd you know?" he asks as the bell rings. 

"It's written all over your face silly." I say teasingly and he looks up at me with an 'oh' look, but doesn't say anything more as the teacher draws our attention to the front of the class. We're studying early medieval history, and highlighting those towns that still hold a lot of the old-world history in their architecture and - in some cases - culture and day-to-day lives.

I join my friends in the cafeteria and Leilani has a big container of - sure enough - pancakes. She brought plates, plastic cutlery, and a small bottle of syrup. She's feeding 3 tables of our classmates with everything she brought. Apparently her dad's pancakes are pretty popular.   
I almost feel guilty ignoring Monique's leftovers sitting in my backpack, reminding myself I can just as easily heat it up for my supper tonight.. as I'm planning on eating alone.  
I get a text from Monique:

-= If you're not going to eat my leftovers, I expect a clean container returned to me on Monday. 

_Oh, man, busted_.

-= I can eat both if you want the container back today... ;)

-= The scope of your appetite never ceases to amaze me... :) 

-= Only thing bigger than my appetite is my love for you. :-*

-= You are adorable. You are forgiven.. this time. Love you too. <3

_That was a close one._

Travis turns to me. "What are you up to this weekend Rose?" Right, he wasn't part of our morning conversation. 

"I'm picking up my bike from the shop today. Then I'm going for a long drive till my hunger drives me home." I say with a chuckle. 

Travis smiles. "Do you mind if I join you?" Dad says my bike needs some minor maintenance, and he's not had the time to work on it lately." 

"Sure, would be nice to have some company to point out some of the sights." I say with a smile.

There’s a part of me that wonders if Travis has other motives for the bike ride. I’ve picked up on his crush for me since the day we met, but he’s always been so much more discreet about it than Leilani has been.

Lunch doesn't seem to last long enough today for some reason, soon we're heading back to our lockers and getting ready for Algebra. Leilani drifts between Cassandra and I to help her get her exercises done, not wanting to have to bring work home for the weekend. I mark down some of the extra questions from the board, I have a feeling one of us might need them later.

Grade 10 math and Trent is really starting to lean on me for extra help. I'm starting to think he's just enjoying the free tutoring more than any sort of romantic interest. Good, I didn't more relationship stress.   
Last class is Grammar. Leilani's really having problems with verbs, so I quickly finish my exercises to help her with hers after.

As we file out of the school, I wave to my friends, waiting for the tram to come by to take me downtown. 

"You sure you don't want a drive?" asks Travis. 

I shake my head. "Go home and grab your bike, while the shop keeper works on yours, it will give me time to tweak the brakes and get the saddle bags set up on it." 

He nods and waves to me as they drive off.  
As the street car comes along, I hop on, glad to be alone with my thoughts for a moment.   
It's not a long trip, but it was nice to have time to myself for a bit. 

I've settled my account, and in the process of setting up the frame for the saddlebags when Travis comes into the shop. I'd given the Mr. Smith warning of Travis coming in, so he booked time aside for a quick maintenance tune-up.   
I see Travis pull his mountain bike out of the car, and walk it into the shop. I can already tell that his brakes are out of alignment by the way the back break is rubbing against the wheel. The cables are loose, and will probably need replacing. Finally, the front wheel is a touch out of alignment. I'm glad he didn't try to ride to the shop.   
It takes a good half hour to get his bike tuned up, and he hands the Mr. Smith a debit card to pay for the work and parts. 

My new cruiser has a higher center of balance than I'm used to, it's going to take a bit to get comfortable on it. I start off on a slow pace, trying to judge how fast Travis can peddle. As I’m sitting upright, I tower over him, my frame and my posture is taller. Contrary to my old mountain bike, like what Travis is riding, the cruiser has me sitting upright. I’m not bent over to reach my handle bars anymore. I’ve already noticed that my back feels so much better for it. This is going to help with long-distance rides, my back won’t be all sore like it used to get after a 2-hour ride.

We bike around for a couple of hours before Travis says he's getting tired and hungry. At his pace, I haven't even built up a sweat yet, so I offer we bike to his place first. _Then maybe I can quickly eat my leftovers before I power around town_ …  
As we get to his house, I recognize Chloe's parents' car two doors down, and comment on it. 

"Yeah, they moved here three years ago. If you look a little further down the road, on the other side of the street, Olivia lives five houses down, and Zoe lives over on the next block. It's nice having some of my school friends nearby, and not half-way across town like Cassandra."

We pull into his driveway, and he walks his bike into the garage. I'm still standing at the sidewalk, waiting to say our goodbyes, and he looks back to me. 

"Aren't you coming in?" he asks, as if he was expecting me to stay over. 

"You're about to have supper, I don't want to intrude." I comment. 

"My parents won't mind, besides, they've been wanting to meet you." he says. 

I start walking my bike into his garage and quirk an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah." he says blushing when he realizes how that comment could be taken. "You're the only one of my friends they haven't met yet." 

"Ah..." I say. I tuck my bike beside his, leaving my helmet hanging off the handle bars. We make our way out, and I instinctively reach up for the garage door pull. He sees the motion and ducks out of the way, as I give the door a firm yank and let it roll down

behind me. I place my hand on the door as it’s about to touch the ground so that it doesn’t slam shut. 

"You make that look so easy." he comments.

I blush, realizing I just showed a feat of strength he struggles with.  
Fortunately the Scott's didn't mind my coming over at all, and we wash up as his parents set an extra setting. 

Tonight's fare is done on the BBQ, with steak, roasted new potatoes, corn and greens. I thank them so much for accepting me over. 

"That's okay dear." says Mrs. Scott with a smile. "Travis will just have to find something else for lunch tomorrow." 

Travis stops mid-bite realizing I was 'stealing' his lunch. I give him an apologetic smile. 

"Okay Mom." he says and smiles back. 

I get the regular new friend questions from his parents: Where am I from, what are my hobbies, what are my favorite subjects in school, that sort of thing. They are surprised that I'm in the computer club with Travis, team captain of the soccer team this year - and an artist. 

"Is there something you don't do?" asks his dad between bites. 

"My brother says I make a horrible lab assistant, and kicked me out of the robotics lab this summer." I comment and giggle.

"What about your parents dear, you don't talk about them much.." says his mom with a worried tone. 

I play with my potatoes for a moment, trying to find an answer. "Ummm.. My parents and I don't get along very well." I say in a low voice. 

"I'm sorry to hear about that dear, that sounds awful." she reaches out a comforting hand. I don't resist her council. 

"So where are you living now?" his dad ask.

"I rent a house across town.” I say calmly. 

“You rent? You’re not staying with anyone?” His mom probes. 

“Well, with my brother away at school, I.. sort of live on my own." I reply. 

"Aren't you lonely, isn't it hard?" his mother asks all worried. 

I give them a smile. "Well, I've made some really nice friends since I moved here, and I don't really spend a lot of time alone." 

"Not with the girlfriend she has." Travis grumbles. _Great, another one of my friends who thinks Monique is too clingy_.

"Girlfriend?" His father asks, quirking and eyebrow. 

"Yeah.. ummm.. the girl I work with at the café is a senior at school, and we, well, sort of hit it off." I say, trying to gauge how queer-friendly his family is. 

"So, you're dating..." his dad continues. 

"For almost 2 weeks now." I finish for him. "The relationship sort of blossomed pretty quickly." 

"So, you don't like boys?" asks his mom. _Okay, awkward..._

Travis rolls his eyes, seeing where is mother’s going with the topic. "Mom, we're just friends." 

"Honestly, I don't know." I answer honestly. "I've never had a boyfriend before, so I really can't answer to that."

I switch the topic. "I'm glad that this school as a GSA and is queer-friendly, my last school was, well, not a nice place for someone like me." I finish with a sad tone. 

"Children shouldn't have to go through what you've been through dear, people should just accept others for who they are." His mom says with a sympathetic tone.

"Sometimes you just need to pick up and start a new life where people will." I comment and smile. 

"You're a very strong young woman." she says with a comforting smile. 

"Well, I didn't really have a choice." I comment finishing off my steak. "Like my old swim coach used to say, you either sink or swim. The pool is like life: there's no middle ground for the meek."

His mom is about to comment when Travis shakes his head. 

"She's not good at taking positive comments mom." and I blush at his statement. "Something I'm learning about with her." He finishes.

"I guess, growing up, she hasn't had many, have you?" says his dad sadly. 

I look at him, then down at my plate. "Umm.. no, I guess I haven't till I moved away from home. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize dear. It's not your fault, okay?" His mom gives my hand a squeeze. 

"Thanks." I say with a smile. 

"If you every need anything..." says him mom. 

"Thank you." I say. "The Forrest family next door to me have been making sure I'm managing well.”

"Leilani's parents?" says his dad.

"Yes. Everyone I have met have been so nice and friendly. I'm so glad my brother suggested I move to Willow Creek." I say with a smile.

"You're close to your brother..." his dad says it more as a statement than a question. 

"Yes, he's been my lifeline the past year, I don't know what I would have done without him." 

I finish off my plate around the same time that Travis is. 

"Do you need help with the dishes?" I offer them, the least I could do for them feeding me.

"No dear, you two go off and play, you can stay a bit longer, can you?" 

"Sure." I smile. 

Travis and I head into the living room and start up the console player. We get into a racing game and start playing against bots. 

"Sorry about my folks" says Travis after a bit.

"For hoping I was girlfriend material?" I ask trying to read into his statement. 

Travis chuckles. "Yeah, that." he says. 

"Well, friends over don't normally get that many questions..." I say with a coy smile. 

"You never stop do you?" he asks.

"Why ruin the fun by always being serious?" I smile. 

"You are something, you know that?" he says sarcastically. 

"Thank you, I try my best." I say with a grin. 

He merely shakes his head and focuses back on the game. 

Of course, I won... I can almost do this game blindfolded once Dave's lab partner showed me a few tricks this summer.

"Want to see my computer? It's up in my room." Travis asks, trying to find a reason for me to stay longer. I’ve noticed he’s really relaxed since supper and we’ve been jostling and poking at each other playfully. I can tell he doesn’t want me to leave yet.

"Sure." I smile at him.

"Mom, we're going up to my room." he calls to the kitchen as we run upstairs. 

"The door stays open." she calls after him.

I laugh as he rolls his eyes. "Protective parents, don't take it personally." And I poke his back to get him going again. 

We head into his room. It's a marvel of geek splendor: Sci Fi posters, game posters, and fantasy drawings plaster the walls. There are action figures and models, on every available surface. His bookshelf is full of fantasy and science fiction from just about every big author. Reminds me a bit of my own room back home, only it’s missing personal artwork. He grabs the chair by his bed, and puts it beside his desk.   
His computer is fairly top of the line, about two or three years old, slightly above mid-range in specs. It’s sufficient to play most games on the market. I notice it takes a bit of time to boot his system. When it's fully up, I ask him if I can try something first. 

"Umm.. sure.. " he says a bit puzzled. 

He stands up and lets me sit down in front of the computer.  
I open up a browser, and log on to the the university network, then download my favorite optimizer tool. 

“Do you trust me?” I ask, looking up at him.

“Umm.. Sure?” He says a bit hesitantly. 

“You are going to like this, honest.” I say calmly. 

He finally smiles, his curiosity getting the better of him “Sure.” 

We chat casually about gaming while I set things up. The whole process of installing, setting up a few clean up tools, and some tweaks takes about 10 minutes. I can see him trying to follow what I'm doing. 

I reboot the computer and it loads in half the time. "Whoa!" he says.

I look up at him. "Monday night it's going to run some trash and temp file cleaners, a defrag, and a checkdisk, then it should boot and run a lot faster after that." I say with a smile. 

"Where did you learn all of this?" he asks in amazement. 

"Spend half a year around university nerds and you learn a few things." I say with a grin.

"I could just kiss you." he says happily holding on to the chair.

Something in me clicks. 

"What's stopping you?" I ask in a soft voice. I know it's just a figure of speech, and I really shouldn't flirt with him like this, but I want to see if he'll take the bait or stay as 'just friends' like he told his parents.

"What?" he blinks in confusion.

"You going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me?" I say playfully.

"I.. I... " he stumbles, not sure how to take this sudden change in mood. 

I sigh, reach up, grab his head, and bring it down and give him a long soft kiss. He opens his eyes in surprise, arms flailing, but I wasn't going to let go just yet. Finally he relaxes, closes his eyes, and I feel him return the kiss. I close my eyes, holding his head for a moment longer, and then release him.   
He slowly stands back up, and I continue to look up at him, waiting for his reaction. When he doesn't say anything right away I smile and let go a deep breath. 

"You know, Kissing a boy isn't so bad after all, Chloe was right." I say with an impish grin. 

"Where is this going?" he suddenly asks hesitantly. I can see the want and confusion on his face. 

"Wherever you want it to go." I reach up and gently touch his nose. "You've had a bit of a crush on me since we first met, I wanted to see if your feelings for me were real, or if it was just hopeful thinking.”

He suddenly blushes. "Well, umm.." he frowns. "Was I that obvious?" he asks puzzled. 

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious." I say to him softly. 

"Well.. I .. uh.. may have wanted to try something.." he says slowly. "But then you started dating Monique, and she... well, she doesn't like to share." 

I slump down into the chair and face the computer screen. "No, she doesn't like to share." I say flatly. 

"I mean, you're so cute, and smart, and funny, and strong..." he starts to blunder out his crush for me. 

"But I'm taken?" I ask hesitantly. 

"Exactly." he says, the disappointment in his tone was clear. 

_Should I push this? Or let it go?..._  
I let out a sigh, _no, don't push it..._

"So what did you want to show me on your computer?" I say, changing the subject and mood.

"Oh, yeah.." he sits beside me on the spare chair and takes the mouse.

We're sitting really close, arms touching. He smells different than girls do: muskier, with a hint of pine. Something in me suddenly gets turned on, it wasn’t just the kiss, he smells really _good_! 

I sit there quietly, trying to work out my emotions. I’ve never been interested in boys before this. Well, Sam was starting to peak my interest, but I though it was a case of him being a transman. From what I’ve picked up from Travis in the time I’ve known him is that he’s straight. He knows me as a girl, so his attraction to that aspect of my personality is genuine.. But why is it I suddenly find myself equally attracted to him? The first kiss was a game, but my hormones aren’t playing games anymore, there’s some serious body chemistry going on here that I’m not sure I can control - or want to control for that matter.

He brings up his games menu and shows me some of the titles he has installed. He has a list of Role Playing Games, Simulation and Strategy games, a sandbox building game and your average simple little mind games. I noticed there's only one or two first person shooters, and none are Player vs Player games. 

"Not a big fan of PvP?" I ask him. 

"No, it's not my thing." he says. "I figure there's enough monsters to kill in the games, I don't need to show off who's king of the hill by beating up other players."

I look at him. "Most guys I've met revel in PvP or arena ladder games to see who can kill the most people. You're not like other boys.” I say with mild surprise.

"You think so?" he asks, turning to looking at me, our noses are almost touching, and he looks away and blushes. _He's so sweet_. _Damn, I really do want to kiss him again, he’s so cute._

I ask him a question that's been nagging me, being the only guy who hangs out with a gaggle of girls. "So, you and Cassandra have known each other for a long time..." 

"Since before first grade." he says, trying to keep from looking at me by loading up his favorite game.

"So, why haven't you two ever dated? You're obviously close." 

"What? Cass? No! She's like a sister to me. I couldn't date her..." he says incredulously. 

"So you hang out with her and her friends." I query. 

"Exactly." he nods. 

"Don't you ever want to hang out with any other guys?" Trying to figure out if he's a closeted gay. 

"Well, I've tried.." he says with slight disappointment. "Outside of a few geeks, most are into cars, sports, and some of them have even started drinking. The way they look at girls, and talk about them..." 

"Is demeaning." I finish for him, remembering what some of the guys were like in the city. 

"Exactly." he says motioning his hands, getting passionate about it. "Girls aren't just things, or possessions or conquests." he goes on. "They are lovely soft creatures that just want affection, and be cared for..."  
Okay, now he has my interest on more than one level… I lean closer to him while he’s distracted.  
  
"You're such a romantic." I nearly whisper in his ear. He wasn't expecting me to lean closer, and so he looks at me in mild surprise. Our noses are now touching,   
_Hmmm.. That’s it, right where I want you._

I rub my nose against his. "You know, you're kind of cute when you don't have your back to me and your head buried in a book. "

Travis swallows. "You think so?" His voice cracking nervously. 

"Um.. hmm." I say rubbing along the side of his nose, our lips are nearly touching. I don't know why I'm doing this, my body is working on automatic at this point, something about his scent has me really turned on right now, I don’t think I can stop myself even if I tried. 

"Have you written any poetry?" I ask softly, keeping his mind distracted so that my charms can win him over.

"A little" he says smiling. Our lips touch briefly. "Rose?" he asks softly. 

"Ummm.?" I ask, opening my lips. 

"What are you doing?" part of his mind is still trying to resist.

"I'm trying to kiss you again." I say in a sultry tone, looking into his eyes with wanton desire. I can feel his lips open and his breathing starting to increase.

"Oh.. umm.." I can feel him trying to pull away, but another part of him doesn't want to. I kiss the tip of his nose.

"Tell me you want me." I whisper sexily. 

"I...." and our lips brush again, and he takes a deep breath.

"Tell me you want me." I say a bit more commanding, pushing him to make the move.

"I.. I want you." he says huskily, as his hormones take over.

"Then kiss me." I say. Touching my lips to his. 

Travis suddenly wraps his arms around my waist, pulling us closer to each other, and starts gives me a deep needful kiss.  
I wrap my arms around his shoulders. Hmmm.. He's a little rough, but kissing a boy isn't bad at all.

When we finally break our kiss, we stay holding each other, foreheads touching. I wait for his breathing to return to normal. 

"What was that for.." he asks his tone is a combination of need and confusion. 

"I needed to find out if you liked girls." I say teasingly. 

He rubs his forehead against mine, still unwilling to let me go. 

"And you couldn't just ask me?" still trying to reason the sudden come on. 

"I like to think of this as a personal test." I say softly. 

I bring my lips forward and kiss him again. He moans softly and offers no resistance. I think he likes it.

After a moment, I release the kiss, and give him a little peck on the nose. Then it dawns on me. 

"Was this your first kiss?" I ask him softly. 

He nods. "Yes." he says in a soft whisper. 

"Are you disappointed?" I ask him. 

"No." he says breathlessly. 

"As good as you imagined?" I ask, playing with his hair and looking into his eyes. 

"Better." he says, his thumbs are starting to explore my sides. 

"It gets better." I say in a husky tone. 

"It does?" he asks, suddenly confused. 

I pull him forward and start kissing him again, and this time stick my tongue into his mouth. He moans and whimpers and we start kissing passionately now. His hands slide up my back, pulling me closer to him, whatever resistance he had has dissolved. Like with Leilani we just sit there and passionately kiss one another. His fingers kneading my back as we moan and swap tongues with one another. 

After what feels like a small eternity we break our embrace, and look into each others eyes. 

"You are amazing!" he says softly, letting go a deep breath. 

"You're pretty good yourself." I say, playing with his hair again. It's so soft, and fine. 

We break our hold on each other, and sit there, looking at each other, holding hands. 

"I'm sorry for being such a tease, that wasn't very fair of me." I say a bit embarrassed.

"I've wanted to do this since that day at the mall." he says, admitting to his crush. 

"I know." I say with a smile. 

"I'm just sad that you already have a girlfriend, and I can't date you." he says a bit frustrated. 

"Meaning you don't want to stop what we just started?" 

"Not if you don't" he says, looking into my eyes searching.

"Well, I did start it..." I say teasingly, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. 

"You did.." he says expectantly. 

"It would be mean of me to stop here.." I say with a sly smile. 

"Now that I know how sweet the fruit is, you aren't going to keep it away from me, are you? I want to know everything there is about you and what we can learn from one another."

"You are such a romantic." I say and lean forward giving him a soft gentle kiss. 

I let go of one of his hands and stroke his cheek lovingly. "But I have to go home now." I say sadly. 

Travis whimpers. "What? Why so soon?" 

"Your parents will start getting suspicious if the intro music repeats any longer." I comment about the game playing in the background.

Travis glances at the computer, blushes, and puts his head down. "Yeah, I guess that would really confuse them." 

I stand up and Travis rises with me. We share a loving hug and a another kiss. 

"I'll walk you to the door." he says. 

We walk out of his bedroom holding hands, and I release his hand as I start down the stairs. His parents are in the living room, watching TV. His mother looks up from her knitting. 

"Leaving so soon dear?" she asks. 

"Yeah, well, it's getting late, and I've been up since 4am."

"Because of your café job?" she asks. 

"Yes." I say as I slip my sneakers on. 

Travis clears his throat. "I'm just going to go unlock the garage so that Rose can get her bike." 

"Okay dear, grab your jacket, it's getting chilly outside." 

"Yes mom."

Once outside the door, he takes hold of my hand again. He's so affectionate.   
We walk towards the garage. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks. 

"I want to do more cycling and then stop by Magnolia Blossom Park to fill out my sketches." I comment. "Want to join me?"

He blinks, not expecting a semi-date offer. "Um.. yeah, sure." 

"See you after breakfast then." I say, leaning forward and giving him a goodnight kiss. 

He pulls me close and our kiss lingers sweetly. He finally releases his hold and lets out a long breath. 

"I almost can't believe I'm kissing the most amazingly beautiful redhead I've ever met." he says with a smile. 

I blush at his compliment. "And we’re just getting started.” I say to him in a seductive tone. 

"You means it gets even better than this?" his eyes open wide in wonder.

“We’ll see.” I say teasingly. “It can.” 

He leans forward and gives me one last kiss before letting go of my hand. 

"Goodnight Travis." I say in a sweet tone. 

"Goodnight Rose." he says softly. 

I step on my peddle, rising myself to my seat and coast slowly, making sure there's no traffic before I pull out of his driveway. I kick my bike in gear, and I'm out of sight of Travis' house in a moment.   
I shake my head, wondering why I just did what I did. Shouldn't I be happy with Monique? Why do I have this need to be affectionate with nearly everyone I meet? _Because you are an Empath, and you can sense their interest_. Says the voice in my head. Yes, the doctors said that my empathy would be strengthened with my transition, but I just though they meant how I'll be able to relate to people better. Not pick up on their feelings. It still doesn't excuse my acting on it. Travis would have been content just being my friend, why did I have to push it to the next level?  
 _Because he's cute, and you're this oversexed nymph like your friend Jane is, that’s why_.. I tell myself. I had read that hormone therapy could heighten sexual desire, I didn't think that would turn me into some slut that can't seem to get enough... _No, you're not a slut Rose, don't beat yourself up over this._

Oh.. Jane! I haven't spoken to her in days!  
I get home, stowing my bike in the back shed. I look next door, Leilani's bedroom light is still on. Should I? _No, you've created enough problems for yourself for one night_... I sigh and go into the house. After kicking my shoes off, I go into the living room, and plop down on the computer chair and sigh. I hope Jane's still on at this time.   
It takes Jane a moment to answer my ping.

-= Hey kiddo, was getting worried about you, I haven't heard from you all week!

-= Yeah, sorry about that, I was sort of distracted this week. 

-= What sort of distraction? ;-)

-= The girlfriend kind. 

-= Wow! Getting serious between you two, eh?

-= Yeah, she spent most of the week with me.

-= Overnight?

-= Overnight.

-= So, you sleeping alone tonight?

-= I don't want to sleep alone, but I'm not ready for a permanent live-in lover yet.

-= Even though she was hinting at moving in?

-= That obvious?

-= Totally. Nothing wrong with a little nookie, just don't get trapped into something you're going to regret.

-= Yeah, that's what Beth warned me about as well. 

-= Well, it's good you put your foot down. This Monique move in, you might as well kiss celibacy goodbye and start planning a wedding.

-= She's not that possessive. 

-= And you just happened to not touch your computer for a week cause you were busy with?

-= Okay, you’ve got a point there.

-= What else is new with you, I feel like I haven't spoken with you in forever.

-= I got voted team captain for the soccer team.

-= Way to go girl! I knew all the gym time this summer would come in handy!

-= Yeah, well, apparently I'm the strongest, fastest, hottest redhead in town now..

-= Which leads to?.... 

-= Relationship issues. 

-= Who else have you kissed this week?

-= Jane... I'm not that bad! 

-= Uh huh. Fess up girl, give me all the juicy details. 

-= I kissed my friend Travis tonight.

-= Oooh, playing the field, going for the boys now, he cute?

I send Jane one of the pictures from the restaurant. 

-= Well, he's kinda cute, a bit of a geek though.

-= Yeah, and a real romantic, he's so adorable. 

-= Girl, you got it bad.

-= I'm trying to behave it's just... 

-= HRT and puberty, yeah, I know. All those loose hormones work both ways. You get hooked as easy as you hook them, it becomes an addiction.

-= Does it get an easier?

-= Enjoy it while it lasts, eventually you'll settle down.

-= Why is that not as reassuring as I would hope?

-= Hey, 2nd puberty can take up to 5 years with some girls, with you starting so young? Who knows.

-= Okay, thanks. It's late, I should probably hit the hay. Long day tomorrow. 

-= I didn't think you worked on weekends....

-= I don't, going cycling, discover more of the town, see how long Travis can keep up with me. :giggles:

-= Girl, don't wear him out too much, he won't be able to do anything else... 

-= What makes you think I'm hoping for anything else tomorrow?

-= Why else did you invite him along?

-= I ... Umm... There's no hope for me is there?

-= You are so adorable. Get some sleep silly girl. 

-= sigh! Okay, goodnight.

I lay in bed, I can't sleep, my room is too empty. I grab my phone, and send Monique a message.

-= I'm laying in bed wishing you were here with me. 

It doesn't take long for her to respond. 

-= I need to hear your voice... 

I hit the call button, she answers immediately. "Hi lover." she says in a soft voice. Just hearing her is starting to get me hard. 

"I miss you." I tell her. 

"I miss you too. How did cycling go?" 

"My new bike has a higher center of balance, it's taken a bit to get used to it."

"Nice to have a girls bike?" 

"It just finally feels like I'm riding the right bike." 

"You're so cute." I hear her sigh. "I wish I could feel your touch right now." 

"We'll be together soon." I remind her.

"It's not soon enough, I want you with me now." she says sadly. 

Our conversation keeps up for some time, just little things, nothing important, anything to keep hearing her voice, neither of us wanting to let each other go.   
I don't know when, but we eventually fell asleep talking with each other.


	16. Saturday Cycling

I get woken up by a series of notifications in my ear. I blink, rub my eyes, reaching for where I usually put my phone, but confused that I can't find it.. another notification beeps by my pillow... Oh right, I fell asleep with the phone by my ear last night.  
I clear the screen to see a stack of messages from Monique - looks like she's been trying to wake me up for almost 30 minutes now, I look at the time, it's 7am. Why won't my friends and family let me sleep in on a weekend?!

I send a reply to Monique.

-=R: Good Morning my Love. 

-=M: There you are! I was beginning to wonder if I would have to call you to wake you up. ;-)

-=R: Sorry, but you had me up fairly late last night....

-=M: I couldn't sleep. It's just not the same without you beside me anymore. 

I sigh. _Here we go again._

-=R: I do love you Monique, but we can't live with each other yet. 

-=M: I know... it's just... after this week, I really miss your touch. 

-=R: I miss you too. I have a lot of homework to do this weekend, otherwise I'd offer to come over.

-=M: Can't I go over there? That way I can be by your side while you do your homework.

-=R: You're too much of a distraction for me to get any homework done. ;-)

-=M: What? I'm not that bad.... 

-=R: And it took me 2 hours longer to finish history cause... 

-=M: Okay, maybe I'm a little distracting. :giggle: I just can't get enough of that rock hard body of yours.

-=R: You are too cute. 

-=M: Not so bad yourself Red. 

She hasn't called me Red since the first week we met, wonder if that's something she just likes to type... 

-=R: I need to get dressed and head out for my bike ride. 

-=M: :pout: No voice this morning?

-=R: I'll call you later, I just want to get some exercising in.

-=M: Okaaaay. Love you!

-=R: Love you too. :-*

I hop in the shower, washing the sleep off of me and feel so much better. I grab some breakfast and send Travis a message to make sure he's up. Hopefully 8am isn't too early for him. As I don’t get an immediate replay, I start playing some games on my computer.  
It takes about 20 minutes for him to reply, I regret I just made a power shake for breakfast, I could have cooked something this morning. 

-=T: Morning. :) 

-=R: Ready for a ride?

-=T: Sure.

-=R: Okay, I'm bringing lunch for us, seeing as I took yours last night.. ;-)

-=T: LOL Right, you owe me! 

-=R: Hope you like Egg Salad, I need the protein boost.

-=T: Do you ever eat junk food?

-=R: Sometimes, it all depends on how hyper I want to get for the day. ;-)

-=T: Right.. I remember you on maple syrup yesterday. It was a fun afternoon. 

-=R: Glad one of us enjoyed it. LOL Let me make lunch, be there by 9.

-=T: Gotcha, see you soon. 

I make my super-stacked egg salad that has celery, chives, carrots, cheese, and topped with lettuce. Judging he could probably eat what I can, I make 4 sandwiches. I add in some cherry tomatoes, protein bars, and enough to drink for two for the day. I put some spare drink powder in the lunch bag, just in case. The park has water fountains and washrooms, so we can top up on electrolytes if we need to with the powder supplement. 

My new saddlebags let me separate things. Food in one pouch, art supplies on the other side, tools and any other necessities in the middle. The food bag has enough room for me to pack a picnic blanket for us to use if we decide not to sit at the park’s picnic tables.

Leilani is outside with her dad helping with yard work. I wave to them as I head to the shed. Leilani runs over as I take my bike out, catching up with me as I close the shed door. 

"Good morning!" she says happily, and leans over and gives me a loving kiss. 

It surprises me at first, but then I told her that her parents knew about her affections, so I guess she's not afraid to show them. 

I smile. "Good morning." and reach up, touching her cheek as I give her another kiss. 

She steps back. "Are you going to be gone long?" she asks swaying like some little nervous girl. 

"Till supper, I'm only bringing enough food for lunch." I comment as I start strapping the bags to the bike frame. 

"What are your plans for supper?" she asks curiously. 

"Haven't thought that far ahead to be honest." I smile as I pull on my gloves. 

_What do you have planned?_ I wonder.

"Do you want to come over then?" she asks, biting her lower lip. What is it about that action that turns me on so much?

"If It's okay with your mom & dad..." I unhook my bike helmet, and give it a tap, to make sure nothing had settled inside it overnight.

"I'm sure they won't mind..." she says with a coy smile. 

_Okay, she definitely has something planned._

I strap my helmet on. "Well, make sure for me anyway, okay? Send me a message when you know." 

"Okay!" she says with a big grin, she grabs my face and gives me a final kiss before running back to her house.

I sigh. _What am I getting myself into?_ I step through my bike, push up on the peddle, and coast to the road, kicking in gear when the coast is clear. 

I make good time to Travis's place. I pull into the driveway at 9 as promised, put down my kickstand and make my way to his door. I'm about to knock when the door opens. 

I put my hand down and place my hands behind my back. "Hey..." I say to Travis with a smile.

I can see the look of conflict on his face, wanting to give me more, but finally settling for a nervous "Hi." in the end. 

"Ready to go?" trying to break the awkwardness. 

"Yeah..." he smiles and reaches to his left, grabbing his helmet where he had left it while waiting for me. 

We walk side by side, breaking our distance only when we reach my bike, I walk it with us, as I need to turn it around, there's not enough room with the car & van in the way.   
He opens up the garage and goes to grab his bike while I take the chance to turn my bike around. 

"You're parents have two cars, and I don't even know how to drive..." I comment with a chuckle.

"You've never driven?" Travis looks puzzled at me while he fastens his helmet.

"Never had the chance to, just something that I got use to I guess." I say with a shrug. 

"Wow.." he says as he hops on his bike. "I can't imagine not driving...." 

"Well, I do have wheels..." tapping my handlebars. "This cruiser will get me pretty much everywhere I need to go." I say with a smile.

Travis chuckles as he coasts up to me, putting his foot down.. "We'll see how eager you say that come winter when it rains so much." 

Right, Dave had said that winters here in Willow Creek get a lot more messy than what I was used to in the city. I shrug. "I guess I'll find out in a few months." and smile. 

"So, where to?" Travis asks. 

"I was thinking of the long way around the creek, through downtown, and then to the park. That should bring us almost to lunch depending on traffic." I say thoughtfully, trying to remember what I know of the city mapped in my mind. 

"How do you do that?" asks Travis with mild surprise. 

"Do what?" I look at him puzzled. 

"You've been here for less than a month, and yet you know the town better that some people who've lived here all their lives."

I shrug. "I like to explore. I've looked at the map, and just - well - retain things. My learning center councilor called it Visual Memory. I remember visual things: locations, faces, things. If I close my eyes and focus, I can pretty much draw things out from memory." 

"So, like photographic memory?" he asks. 

"No, not that good sadly. It's not as organized, and I can't remember names, dates or numbers very well."

"So, there are things you can't do." He says teasingly. 

"Well, we can't be good at everything." I give him a sly smile. 

We laugh as we coast to the end of his driveway, wait for a car to go by, and then head out. As we're driving along, I give Travis some pointers on his gears as he seemed to be struggling. Once I show him how to gear down, power up so that then he could coast on a higher gear, he starts keeping up with me a lot easier.   
He starts watching me for when I shift my gears and, soon enough, gets a hang of it.   
He rolls up beside me on the quiet edge water road. 

"I never knew there was a whole science to better cycling." 

"Wait till you hit competition level." I say with a smile. 

"You mean, you can go faster than this?" he says with a heavy breath, it's taking him some effort to keep alongside me. 

"Easily." I say teasingly. "Watch." I notice the street car is coming up to the intersection as we near the bridge. I stand up to push harder, and quickly gain speed till I intercept it, turn and keep up with the tram as we cross the bridge together. I wave to Zoe as I see her seated inside, then I bank to the right once I'm across the bridge. I wait for Travis to catch up, breathing a little heavier. 

Travis reaches me a few moments later, almost out of breath, I can see he's pushed himself to catch up. "Wow!" He says, coming to a stop. "How fast can you go!?"

"I've been stopped for speeding twice in the city. Apparently going over 50 clicks on a bike is frowned upon." I say with a chuckle.

He glances down at my legs, I'm wearing my cycling shorts this morning. "Well, with legs like yours, I can imagine you can push a lot of weight."

"Over 200 kilos" I say confidently. 

I can see Travis doing the math in his head. "That's more than 3 times my weight!" he says at last.

"Swimming taught me to push myself past my limits." I explain. 

"The comment you said last night, your coach wasn't a nice person was he?"

"He was strict." I say without hesitation. I notice Travis' breathing had finally come back down to normal, so I change the topic. "Ready to continue?" 

Travis nods and we head off.   
We bike through downtown, and I ring my bell a few times and wave at people as we pass. I hadn't realized how many people I've come to know while working at the café. I wave to Liberty as she heads into work, and she smiles and waves. 

Travis catches up to me as we hit a red light. "Just how many people do you know?" he asks incredulously. 

"Most of them are my regulars at the café. I don't even know half of them by name, I just remember their faces." I say with a smile.

The light changes, and we kick off and keep going.   
It's not even noon by the time we reach the park, giving me plenty of time to work on the monkey bar sketch before we need to eat. Travis sits beside me and watches me while I work, making small talk. As I work, I give him tips on what I'm doing, I know he's dabbled at art in the past with some conversations we've had in school. He really finds it interesting, or maybe it's cause he finds me interesting and just enjoying the attention... 

We finally break for lunch when I’m done the monkey bar drawing. It’s not the best, and I’ll probably clean it up a bit later, but I have the base drawing finished. We sit at one of the picnic tables as I pull out the food.   
I notice that Leilani had sent me a message an hour ago, saying that supper is good to go. 

“I’ll be having supper with the Forrests tonight, so we still have the afternoon to ourselves.” I smile. 

I can see by the look on his face that he likes the idea of several hours of time alone with me.

"You know, this is a really nice park..." I say, looking around between bites, we’re working on our second sandwiches. "Makes one want to spend every sunny weekend here..." 

"I guess, if you like all the sunlight. I burn easily." he comments. 

"I know all about sunburns, I'm a redhead!" I comment, and reach into the middle pouch and pull out some sunscreen. “It’s why I always have this handy.”

"What don't you have in that bag of yours?" he asks and chuckles. 

"I was a Llama Scout, we were taught to be prepared." I say with a smile. 

"You were a Llama Scout?" he looks at me in mild disbelief. 

"My father figured it would be good discipline to teach me survival skills." I comment. 

"You never reference him as Dad, the few times you've mentioned your parents." Travis comments.

"My father was never a ‘Dad’, that would take more affection than he cared to show." I stare at Travis, my voice cold. 

His eyes grow large, he coughs and looks down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be opening old wounds."

My face goes softer, and I reach out a hand, touching his. "That came out meaner than I wanted to, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You don't know that hardships I've lived through, I hope you never experience half of what I've had to endure." I blink, as my eyes start welling up. 

Travis turns his hand and grasps mine. 

"Hey, Hey... it's okay." He leans forward, and brings his other hand up to cup my jaw and cheek. "You're in a much better place now, you can leave all the pain behind you." 

I lean against his hand, sniffle, and look up at him as a tear touches his hand. I give him smile. "Thanks."

Travis gives me a smile, and just makes me feel warmer. "How about we find some nice secluded, shaded tree, so that you can find some time to relax?"

I rub my cheek against his hand. "You're just looking for an excuse to get out of the sun." I give him a sly smile.

"Busted." he says with a grin. 

We both chuckle, I sit up, and we pack up our bags and head to the back of the park.   
The fishing area has 3 large trees along the banks or the creek, perfect for sitting in the shade. One of them must be over a hundred years old, I can't even put my arms around it! I pull my picnic blanket out, and set it down on the ground, against one of the trees. Travis leans against the tree, and I use his lap as a pillow as we sit back and watch the sun filter through the leaves.   
I close my eyes, and listen to the breeze rustle the leaves, and just let my previous upset flow into the ground below me. 

After awhile I look up. Travis is looking down at me, caressing my hair. "Thank you. I needed this." 

He smiles. "You're welcome." 

I sit up and grab for my bottle, taking a long drink from it, letting out a shaky sigh. _Okay, not quite over that emotional overflow. Calm yourself Rose, just like you learned in therapy_.

"I really didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I'm really sorry Rose." Travis says with worry.

"It's okay, hard to bottle a bad memory when it pops. I'll be okay in a bit." I look at him. "It's not your fault, okay?"

"Okay." he says, reaching out and putting his hand on my leg, just above the knee, he rubs my leg with his thumb, and suddenly that feels really .. good.

I've never been turned on by someone just touching my leg, I wonder if this is how Leilani feels whenever I do this... I close my eyes and let out a long breath, and a little moan.. "Hmm. That feels good." I say after awhile.

"Oh. sorry." Travis says, suddenly taking his hand away.

"You don't need to stop, that actually felt really good." I say to him softly, opening my eyes. 

"Oh... uh.." he blushes. He's so cute. I have to remember that - while he hangs out with girls - he's never really dated. Intimacy is new for him. To be honest, it’s new to me too, but I seem to be learning quickly to enjoy it.

I shift positions and straddle his legs. "You are so cute when you blush, anyone ever say that?"

"Really?" He says sarcastically. 

"Yep!" I say playfully. "You have these cute little dimples right here." I say, reaching forward and poking his cheeks.

"My dimples!" he says, and motions to bite my right finger. Following my finger as I try to move it away. 

I giggle and grab his head, tucking it below my chin to get him to stop. When he brings his head straight to back away, he's looking at my chest, and with my low-cut shirt, his forehead and nose are now touching my bare skin. He stops struggling for a moment, and I feel a sudden shift in his emotions.   
He first nuzzles my skin, until I release my grip a little, then he leans forward and kisses my skin. Oh.. that feels good.  
He continues to kiss the same spot, then starts to kiss up to my neck. I gasp and sigh as he slowly kisses his way up. I give a soft moan as he reaches my neck, and move my head to let him kiss and suck his way up towards my ear, along my jaw, to the underside of my chin.   
I pull away from him and look into his eyes, I see my passion mirrored in his eyes, and we close our eyes and start kissing. My hands are holding the back of his head, roaming through his hair as we moan and gasp, kissing passionately. I feel his hands wrap around my waste, and I shift forward so that our bodies are closer.   
He breaks our kiss and starts kissing down the other side of my neck that he came up, and I arch my back as he starts kissing every available exposed skin on my chest. 

We hear footsteps along the gravel path, and suddenly break away from one-another. A moment later, this couple comes walking along the creek-side path. By the time they come into view, Travis and I are cuddling side-by-side playing on our phones. We look up, and greet them as they walk by, commenting on the beautiful weather and how nice it is to be outside...   
They round the bend, and slowly go out of the way, we wait for a few minutes till we hope they are out of earshot, and start to giggle. I was about to take my shirt off when we got interrupted.

"I think we need somewhere more discreet the next time we make out." I say playfully. 

"You are a horrible influence, you know that?" he says narrowing his eyes, though he's not really annoyed. 

"You love it." I say playfully tapping the tip of his nose.

"I love you." He says without thinking. His eyes open wide when he realizes what he just said and looks down embarrassed. 

I lift up his chin so that he's looking at me. "It's okay." I say softly. "Never hide what your heart tells you." And I lean forward giving him a kiss. We kiss 3 times before he draws away. 

"You are such a hopeless romantic." he says with a smile. 

"Takes one to know one." I return the smile.

Travis lets out a long breath, tips his head forward, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I gently play with his hair, letting him get though his emotional conflict. 

After a moment, he looks up at me. 

"We're never going to have an open relationship, are we?" he looks in my eyes searching. 

I'm disappointed in myself now. "Showing our affection in school would not be a good idea, no." I say, looking down guilty that I've led him on for too long now.

"I'm sorry." I give him a sideways glance. "I shouldn't have led you on like this." 

He puts his hands up. "You are the most amazing thing that's come into my life, and I can't even tell anyone else about it." He says exasperated.

"I'll stop." I say to him in guilty I’ve pushed our relationship this far.

"No!" he says getting angry. "You can't just stop and dump me like that. That's not fair!"

"I'm not going to dump you." I tell him reassuring. "I'm the one who started all this."

"Yes you are." he looks at me with a hurt expression.

I pull him into a hug. and he wraps his arms around me. After a moment I can feel him relax and he starts rubbing my back. 

"You smell so good.." he says after a moment. "None of the other girls smell like you do."

"I don't use any perfume..." I say confused for a moment. "At least not on purpose." I try to think of the various soaps and cosmetic products, maybe one of those is what has him drawn so much?

He puts his hands around my waist, and I let go of the hug. 

He looks in my eyes, I see and feel a mix or hope and wanting. "Just tell me you'll find some time that we can be together?"

"Like this afternoon?" I offer.

"Yes, just time for us." he smiles. 

"I will." I say with a smile, I lean forward, and he doesn't hesitate when I give him a kiss. We share a long, gentle kiss. When suddenly he breaks away. 

"I have an idea, he says." and starts to get up. I move off of him, and we stand up together. "I know just the place." he says. 

We gather our things, get on our bikes and drive out near the edge of town. Travis suddenly turns right and we follow a barely visible trail into the woods. Once past the tree line, the trail is relatively easy to follow till we break out into a secluded glade. 

"Welcome to my secret little hide-away." he says at last. 

I get off my bike and look around in amazement. 

"Very few people know it's here, so we should have some privacy." He says with a smile. "I come here when I need to be alone with my thoughts."

I'm still taking in the beauty of this hidden glade in the middle of nowhere. He comes up to me, taking my bike out of my hands and placing it gently aside. I watch him as he turns to me, and gently places his hands on my hips. 

"Here, we can be ourselves." he says softly, and leans in to give me a kiss. 

I say nothing, and just wrap my arms around his shoulders and we passionately kiss for the longest time.

I finally break our embrace, reach for my bike and pull out the picnic blanket. I lay it down on the ground, and we lay down on it, laying on our sides and looking at each other.

I have my hand on his hip, as he gently traces his fingers along my arm. "How did you get so muscular?" he asks with a distant voice. 

"It wasn’t easy." I say, gently rubbing his hip. "Every morning I have a push-up and sit up routine, then I generally go for a jog before school..."

His hand has wandered up to my shoulder, and down along my sides. He's feeling my stomach through the fabric. "I wonder if I can ever get my abs this hard." 

"Well, you're stomach isn't exactly flabby." I say teasingly. 

"But it's not like this." he says, looking up at me, when I make no motion to stop him, he slides his hand under my shirt, to feel the skin. His hands aren't as soft, but his touch is gentle. 

I move on to my back, and let him continue his exploring, desperately hoping he's going to move the hand up, and not down.   
He half gets up, and straddles my legs above my knees. I arch my back as he pushes my shirt up. Letting him explore my body. I place my hands on his thighs and just watch him.   
His fingers reach my sports bra, and he looks up at me, waiting for permission. When I nod, he pushes both tops up, letting my breast free to the coolish air of the glade. I pull the tops off and he just sits there for a moment staring at my breasts. 

"I've seen pictures online, but you're so.. pink." he says.

I smile as he leans forward and kissed my cleavage. I sigh, and bring up one of my hands to play with his hair as he first kisses all around one breast, then moves over to the other before reaching my nipple. I'm breathing heavy now, and moaning, my nipples are rock hard and I'm yearning for release, but he keeps teasing my breasts, savoring in the moment. 

After what seems like torture, he finally captures my left nipple in his mouth, and a gasp and whimper in pleasure at the feeling. I’m really starting love it when people play with my breasts!   
He moves his hand up and starts playing with the other breast as he keeps sucking and playing with the nipple. He's a little clumsy, but it doesn't take long before I feel that blissful explosion of release come over me. I gasp an moan, and hold his head against me as I arch my back against him. He keeps at it till I don't think can take it anymore, and I let go of his head, and just grip the blanket as I let out a long moan of sweet release. I slump down on the blanket and let go a long sigh of satisfaction. 

When I open my eyes, Travis is looking at me with a worried expression. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I look at him dreamily, and sigh. "No, you just got me off." 

"I.." he looks down confused. 

"I just had an orgasm." I tell him, as I start coming down my mind blowing experience. "My breasts are very sensitive...." 

He's just gently stroking my stomach, looks down at my chest and looks at me again. "Wow, I did that?" 

"Hmmmm.. you sure did.." I purr. "That was one of the best one's yet." I say and stretch my arms up as I let the rest of the feelings release from my body. 

"One of your best?" he looks at me questioningly. 

"I'm a bad girl." I say teasingly. "Hasn't anyone ever warned you that redheads are trouble?"

Travis chuckles and leans forward. "Yes, you are..." he says and kisses me.

I reach up and pull off his shirt, he breaks the kiss long enough to get the clothing over his head and lays down on top of me, savoring in the feeling of our naked torsos as we kiss passionately

I lock my legs around his and roll us almost off the blanked as I straddle him and we continue kissing. Instinctively, I start grinding our crotches together, humping against him. I can feel his member getting harder inside his pants, and it drives me to keep at it.   
We're both breathing hard at this point, moaning and gasping, rubbing our bodies together. I can feel his excitement as I continue to slide along him. He reaches up and starts playing with my breasts, bringing on a new level of sensation. It doesn't take long before we're both getting off. The feeling is both enjoyable and painful as my tucked cock is straining to straighten out.

I sigh and slide off of him cuddling against his side, my head on his shoulder, as he wraps one arm around me.   
I gently massage his chest, he's just starting to grow chest hair, and I play with it as he works to regain his breathing. I think I blew his mind...   
His eyes finally come back into focus, I look up at him, and he looks down. 

"That was more than anything I'd hoped for." He says, looking down at me lovingly. "But I'm not going to complain." 

I smile at him, and look back down his body. My hand slides along his stomach, and he takes in a sharp breath, as I sneak my hand under the waistband of his pants and lift it up, looking at his crotch. I look up letting it go. "It looks like we made a mess." I say playfully.

"I've never gotten off so hard before." he looks up at the sky, still dazed. 

I prop myself up, and start unbuttoning his pants. Some little minx in the back of my mind just triggered, and I’m running on auto-pilot at this point.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He says suddenly confused. 

I unzip his pants. I don't know what I'm doing at this point, I just want to taste it. "Cleaning up the mess I made." I purr seductively.

Before he can object, I lift his butt off the blanket and I pull his pants off with one motion. I push his legs apart, and crouch there, looking at the damp briefs. I peel them back, showing a still partially hard cock and a mess of cum all over his lower stomach. I sit there for a moment, examining his sex. His pubic hair is just as blond as his head hair, and I comb my fingers through it. He gasps at my touch. I bring my fingers up, noting the sticky mess that now covered them. I bring them to my face, he smells different than mine does, and bring the fingers to my mouth and suck on my digits.   
Hmm.. that actually tastes interesting... and I bring my head down and start kissing and licking all the cum I can find. 

I've never sucked a guy off. I have no idea what or even why I'm doing this, but this little nymph in my mind wants more of him, and I can't stop myself.   
He's starting to get harder as I lick and kiss it, and he reaches down and starts playing with my hair, by his moans and sighs, it sounds like I'm doing it right. As I take it in my mouth, I realize he's a smaller than I am. He lets go a long moan of pleasure. Hearing him moan, I become possessed, anxious to get him off a second time, and I start to give him head in earnest. I can tell by his motions and his sounds that he's getting close, and reach down and gently massage his scrotum, this seems to set him off. He gabs my head, holding it down as he gets off.  
  
I choke as the first spurt hits the back of my throat, I fight back the urge to gag and breath, as I continue sucking it, drinking it down. I don't know why this felt so good, but part of me can't seem to get enough of pleasing him.   
I feel the last spurt, as he releases his hold, and finish sucking the rest out, letting go of his member with a popping sound. I look up at him with a grin, licking up the little that had dribbled out of the corner of my mouth. 

After Travis comes back down, he gives me a look of pleasure and disbelief. "And I thought my first orgasm was good! Where did you learn to do that?!" he says letting go a long sigh of happiness. 

"It was my first time trying this, was it good?" I purr, and climb back up his side and snuggle back in. 

"Good is an understatement." he says softly. "You never cease to amaze me." 

"I don't know what came over me..." I say dreamily, gently running my hand up and down his chest. 

"I'm not going to complain". He says with a wide smile.

I reach over and cover us with the other half of the picnic blanket, we just lay there not saying anything, just enjoying the moment.

"So am I forgiven?" I ask softly. 

"If this is what I have to look forward to for apologies, definitely yes." he says with a big grin. "Maybe I should argue with you more often..." he says playfully.

"Oh, you're so bad!" I say, giving his chest a playful slap. 

"Hey...you started this, remember that." he says as he gently rubs my back. Hmm.. that feels so good.

"Hmmmm.. I guess I did, didn't I?" I say teasingly. 

I think we started drifting off, just enjoying cuddling with each other when my phone chimes with a message.   
I open my eyes, and reach up with my hand, fumbling, I manage to get my phone out of my saddlebag, and look at it. It's Monique.   
Travis looks at my phone and groans. "Does she ever leave you alone?!" he lets his head drop to the ground.

I feel bad for ruining our moment together as I look at the message.

-=M: How's the bike ride going lover?

I sigh, she would have gotten the indication that I saw the message. I shift so that I'm laying on my back, still using Travis's arm for a pillow. 

-=R: Pretty great! I found some really nice out of the way places, this region is so beautiful, like you. ;-)

-=M: Awe, you're so sweet! What are you doing tonight?

-=R: I'm going over to the Forrests for supper. Need to help Leilani with her math."

-=M: That better be the only thing you're helping her with... 

-=R: Monique, honey, please. I told you that there's nothing between her and I.

-=M: I don't trust her. 

I'm either a bad liar or she's in one of her moods again. 

-=R: Leilani needs a lot of help with Math, or she won't pass this year. It means a lot to all of us - her parents and her friends.

-=M: Fine. I can tell the bitterness in that tone. Call me tonight?

-=R: Of course I will.

-=M: Okay, love you.

-=R: Love you too... 

I put the phone down and let go a long breath of frustration. 

"Why do you put up with her?" Travis asks after a moment. 

"What? She's just..." I'm lost for the words

"Clingy? Possessive? Jealous?" he says with a sour tone. "Pick one." he says with clear annoyance.

"I... I'm sorry." I say, giving in to why my friends hate my girlfriend. 

"You are such a wonderful person Rose, why settle with Monique? You could be dating anyone in our school.." 

_Like you?_

"I.. just... Monique asked first. And well, once we started getting intimate, it was really hard to say no." 

I roll over and cuddle against Travis, both for comfort and apology. "You're not angry with me, are you?" I look up at him worried.

"Angry with you? Never. Her? Definitely." he says flatly. 

He grabs my phone, and looks at the time, putting it back down. "We probably should get going."

I let go a long deep breath. "Yeah." 

We quietly get dressed, the whole interaction with Monique really ruined our mood, and I feel bad for being such a buzz kill.   
I gather everything up, and we hop on our bikes. Before we head out of the glade, Travis puts a hand on my arm, I look over to him.

"I just want to make it clear that this is **our** glade. She's not welcome here."

I smile, and nod. "This is our special place of paradise, I would never ruin that for you." 

He's about to say something else, but just shakes his head and smiles. "It really is difficult staying upset with you..." He gets up on his peddles. "Let's go." 

We ride to his place first. I stay on the side of the road while I watch him put his bike away, and wave to him one last time as he opens his door. 

I power cycle home, mainly as a way to clear my mind. In one weekend I seduced and nearly had sex with one of my best friends. Why did I do that? And why does it make me happy? If Monique ever found out, it would be horrible, and yet I pushed my luck, and here I am, wanting more with him.   
I get home, put my bike away, and take a shower. Needing to release and relieve my slightly painful member. Oh.. can't do that too often, that was uncomfortable, but it made him so happy that I was willing to put up with the pain to please him... I need help.

I get out of the shower and there's a message from Leilani. 

-=L: Supper's almost ready.

I smile. 

-=R: Okay, just let me change and I'll be over. 

-=L: See you soon. :)

It's getting cooler outside, so I put on my sweater dress and leggings, and half jog next door.   
I'm greeted by Leilani who gives me a warm hug and a kiss. 

"Thanks for coming over." 

"My pleasure." I say with a smile and give her another kiss.

We walk into the kitchen hand-in-hand, her mom looks at us and smiles. "Evening Rose." 

"Good evening." I say with a smile. 

It's chicken tonight, and Mrs. Forrest gives me an ample serving. 

"So, how has your day gone so far Rose?" Asks her Dad.

"Well, Travis and I went biking around town." I say between bites. 

"Oh?" says her mom. "I'm glad you got out today, it was a beautiful day for a ride." 

"It was." I say happily. "We stopped by Magnolia Park and I was able to clean up some of my rough sketches from last weekend. And I took some pictures for reference in case I don't get another day like today."

"You spent all day outside?" her dad asks with a touch of worry in his voice.

"Yeah.. Even with sunscreen, I'll probably start peeling in a day or two." I say and chuckle. I can already feel the itchiness on my shoulders, and my neck is probably starting to look pretty pink.

"So you know you got sunburnt?" 

"Yeah, happens a few times a summer. I get pink, peel, and get more freckles than I had before." I say with a smile. "My brother says that my arms have so many freckles, it's starting to look like a tan." 

He merely smiles and shakes his head. 

"So.. Rose, who was that girl I saw you with this week?" her mom asks. 

"Hmm.. That's Monique. We work together at the café. She was staying over while her dad was out of town. Seeing as we're walking distance from downtown. Like me, she doesn't drive, so it was cheaper than taking a cab every day."

"You two seem pretty close." she says dancing around the topic.

"Monique claims that Rose is her girlfriend and gets jealous if the rest of us get too close to her." Leilani says sadly. 

I put a comforting hand on Leilani’s, she turns her hand so that she can entwine her fingers in mine. 

"That must make it difficult for you two... " her mom gives me a stern look. 

"It's complicated." I say, trying to find the right words. 

"Do you like this girl?" she continues to grill me about Monique. 

"We dated once, and it just moved so fast, next thing I know we’re a couple." I say defensively.

"So… Not entirely your idea?" she asks probing.

"I honestly don't know anymore, but she doesn't really give me much time to think about it." 

"Oh.. you poor dear." she says. "You're not used to dating and she took advantage of it." 

"Something like that?” I say hesitantly. “None of my friends seem to approve of our relationship." To be honest, between Travis, Cassandra and now her mom. I'm starting to wonder if what I feel for Monique is real - or if I'm just enjoying the sex.

Her dad is not looking happy right now, but her mom is hedging that this isn't my fault. "Just be careful and don't let her move in, I know that type of girl."   
"I've had a few people tell me that lately, I'm glad I told her to go home this weekend. I need time to sort it all out." I look up at her. "I have no intention on hurting Leilani, we just have to be careful." Leilani squeezes my hand.  


After supper, Mrs. Forrest gives me a jar of ointment. "Here, have Leilani slather you with this so that you don't burn so badly."  
I thank her, I take the jar, and we go up to her room. I'm going to need to take off my sweater so that she can apply it all over, seeing as I was wearing a low v-cut tank top most of the day.

So, I'm sitting on her bed, in my bra and leggings with Leilani looking for all the red spots. She first does the front, my shoulders, and my arms, then goes around to my back. Leilani stops and is quiet for a moment. 

"Umm.. Rose... " she says at last. 

"Yes?" I ask her, I'm holding my hair up in case she needs to do the back of my neck. 

"Why are there scratch marks all over your back?" she asks, her fingers tracing the lines on my back.

 _Monique staking her claim._.. "Um, well.. Monique.." I really don't words for it. 

"Don't they hurt?" she asks all worried. 

"Only at first, but I don't really feel them anymore, they should be healed in a day or two.."

"I'm sorry." she says in a sad tone. 

"Well, it's not like you made these, you shouldn't feel sorry." I say with a frown.

The cream is initially cold, and I flinch, but relax as she starts spreading it around. 

"If I had asked you out first, then she wouldn't have had the chance to hurt you like this." Leilani say almost angry. 

Leilani's mood shifts suddenly and she giggles. 

"What?" I ask, she can be such a goof.

"Your back is all hard, and tight, like your tummy." she says with a giggle. 

She starts at the small of my back and presses into my skin as she brings her hands up my back, the residue cream on her fingers is almost like a lotion. _Oh, that feels good_.. and I let go a small moan of relief as she reaches my shoulders. She repeats the motion, she's pretty good at giving a back massage. I'm leaning over as she finds knots and starts to work them out. She just seems to follow my muscle groups and working them. 

"Someone's been studying her biology books." I tease her. 

Leilani's voice is soft, almost distant, _is this turning her on?_ "Well, if I'm going to take care of you, I need to know what I'm doing." There is definitely a seductive undertone in her voice. I never though massaging me could be a turn on... 

When she's finally done, she reaches her arms around me and gives me a hug, giving the back of my neck a kiss. _Umm.. that feels good!_ I give a soft moan as he kisses the spot again, I can feel my nipples crinkle as my body responds to her kisses. 

"Hmmm.. that feels good." I say out lout this time. 

I can feel her get off the bed, she trails her hand along my shoulder as she comes around. I look up at her, and she's got that look in her eyes. _Definitely turned on._   
She puts her knees on either side of me, and gently pushes me backwards. I make no resistance as she climbs on top of me and starts kissing me. Slow at first, but soon we really start going at it. She tastes so sweet, like honey. 

She breaks the kiss for a moment and takes off her shirt, she's not wearing a bra. "Um.. won't your parents mind?" I ask marveling at her dark brown skin, like milk chocolate. I'm so pink compared to her.

"Why? It's not like you can get me pregnant..." she say with a seductive smile, reaching for the front clasp of my bra, I don't know why I chose front closure tonight, but it is helping.

_Well, the doctor clarified this week that there's a chance I might if you're not on the pill, but how do I tell you that? I think to myself. Stop stalling Rose, tell her before it’s too late!_

Before she can lean down to keep up our foreplay, I put a hand out and touch her lips. 

"Actually Leilani, there's a chance that I might." I tell her in a serious tone.

Leilani looks confused for a moment as she sits on my legs. 

"You've said it before, I'm not like other girls." I say softly.

Leilani nods buy stays quiet as I continue. 

"While I look like a girl, and sound like a girl, you and I don't share the same parts down between our legs." I say softly.

Leilani looks at my crotch. "Is that why you've never let me touch you down there? Cause you're different?" I nod to her. 

"I just wish I could be a normal girl like you, but - as a transgender teen - I can't have any surgeries till after high school." I say with a disappointed tone. I close my eyes, wow, aren't I a buzz kill, but I needed to stop her before it got to far.

"I can understand if this will change things between us, you might even be angry for me hiding it from you., I just wanted to warn you, before you found out by accident."   
Leilani stays quiet, looking at my crotch. "Leilani?" When she looks up at me the expression on her face isn't anger, it's curiosity, confusion, and .... lust - just like...   
Before I could finish my thought, Lelani slides off of the bed, hooking my leggings and panties as she goes and pulling them off of me. I lay there in shock, this was not the reaction I was expecting.  
She sits there on her knees, my leggings are bunched around my ankles, she pushes my legs open so that my half hard member flips out from it's tucked position.

She sits there for a moment, just looking at it, as it moves around on it's own accord. She licks her lips. "Does it work?" 

I prop myself up on my elbows. "Yes, sometimes better than I would like."

"Does Monique know about it?" she asks looking at my crotch in wonder. 

"Yes, how do you think I ended up with those scratches on my back?" I take a breath. "Which is why I wanted to tell you before.. well.. this." 

"Why, what's wrong with being transgender?" Leilani looks up at me, curiously. 

"Remember when I told you that people might tease you if you like girls?" And she nods. 

"It's even more dangerous for someone like me, that's why I moved here, to escape."

I flop down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "All I’ve ever wanted was to be just like you. Just your average girl, no problems, no issues, maybe a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But I can't hide what's between my legs... someone is bound to find out, and the more people that know, the more dangerous it becomes."

I let out a long breath, holding back the welling in my eyes. "I'm sorry I can never be the girl you were expecting me to be, just, I was worried you’d hate me for it. I didn’t want to lose our relationship. I should have told you about this sooner.”

Leilani is oddly quiet, and I look up, she's bending over, and pulling my leggings off. When she straightens out, I see that she's completely naked. This is not the reaction I expected, she slowly opens my legs again, inching close as she spreads my legs, massaging my thighs as she brings herself to the end of the bed.   
She grabs hold of my now soft member, the feeling of her warm hand soon has my body responding, she first starts squeezing it, then slowly jacking it, as it gets harder. My breathing starts becoming ragged as she masturbates my member to life. 

"Leilani, you don't have to do this..." I say. Part of my brain actually doesn't want it to go further. I'm still worried that her parent's downstairs might hear us and barge in, and... _yeah, oh.. that feels good.. bad thoughts gone_. 

I'm nearly full size now and Leilani is just reveling in playing with my hard-on.  
She gets up, not letting go of my hard-on, and straddles my body in a 69 position. 

"I'm not going to settle for my fingers if I have you." she says and a seductive tone. She leans back so that my nose is touching her folds. Soon as I smell her excitement, whatever hesitation I had a moment ago dissolves, and I dig into her sex with my

tongue. She whimpers, and moans softly while I start to eat her out, slowly jacking the base of my member. Next thing I know she's taking me in her mouth, and we're both moaning, wiggling and working fervently to get each other off. I guess the one advantage of having someone's parts in your face is that it muffles the sounds of your moans and love-making. 

With everything that I've gone through today, it doesn't take me long to get off. Leilani coughs and lets the rest of my orgasm squirt all over my stomach. I feel the warm jets spray on me and I catch her clit in my mouth and let my orgasmic moans carry her over the edge. She closes her eyes, I hear a muffled whimper and moan as she tries her best to suppress her vocalization. My face is flooded with her honey as she suddenly collapses on top of me, spent.

We just lay there for a moment, panting heavily. This was not the response I was expecting.

Leilani kisses my leg that she was resting her head on. "Definitely not like other girls." she says and giggles. 

I give her thigh a kiss. "Leave it to you to find that funny." 

Leilani gets up, turns around and lays on me so that she can look at me. "It makes so much more sense now..." she says, stroking my shoulder. "Why you are so much different than other girls. 

I clear my throat. "Well, I've only been a girl for 6 months, I'm still learning..." I chuckle. 

Leilani smiles, leans down and gives me a kiss. "Thank you for telling me." she kisses me again. "I can see why you hide it... You're afraid someone will get angry." 

"Because I lied to them." I nod in agreement. I close my eyes, trying to block out the memories. "Most people don't like surprises."

"Well, I'm not most people." she says kissing me on the nose.

Her expression changes, as if triggering... "So .. That **was** your swim team we saw that night at the restaurant.." she says in realization.

"Yes, and you were the only one who read my reaction for what it was." 

"See..." she grins. "I can be smart."

"Yes you can." I put my arms around the back of her neck, pulling her towards me. I give her a kiss on the nose, then give her a kiss on the lips. The kiss lingers while we deeply for a moment. "Thank you." 

"For what?" she asks confused. 

"For not getting upset with me." I say. "I was worried I’d lose you as a friend."

"You can't change who you are." she says, snuggling up against me, head on my breast, keeping her face away from where she put the cream.

"I've changed a lot from who I was." I correct her. 

"No." she says. "You just stopped being who you weren't. That's different."

"You surprise me sometimes, you know that?" I say with a smile. 

"So, did you always have pillows like these?" she says, changing the subject and rubbing into my boob.

"No, those are pretty new too." I smile.

"Is that why they're so sensitive?" she can feel my nipple crinkle from the contact." 

"Yes, that's why they're so sensitive." I reply. 

"So, you're, like, 12 and 17 at the same time?" I'm guessing that 12 is when she started her puberty. 

"Pretty much." I say as I stroke her back. 

"No wonder you can't keep it in your pants." she says giggling.

"Well, I seem to remember you were the one who took off my pants." I say teasingly. 

"You wanted me to.." she teases back. 

"I don't know what I wanted." I admit to her. "I just know I don't want to see you hurt or angry." 

Leilani looks up at me. "No more secrets?" 

I smile back to her. "No more secrets." 

"Good!" she says, lifting herself up, giving me a kiss and then getting up from the bed.

"Can I come over?" She asks as we get dressed.

"Well, you're parents might suspect something..." I say with caution. 

"Well, how can I date you if we can't spent time together?" she says with a pout.

"That is a good argument." I smile back.

And it's an argument she had to use to get her parents to agree. I'm pretty sure they heard what we were up to in her bedroom. Her mother had this look on her face when we came down to the living room. _Then again, her parents think I'm a girl and not likely to take their daughter's virginity_. To tell them now would just make things complicated...

When we get to my place, we settle for a movie and foreplay. We decide not to go all the way tonight. I don't want to risk trying to explain how I got Leilani pregnant. That would make things horrible for everyone.   
I don't remember much of the movies we watched, funny how that happens. Leilani stayed late, and would have stayed over, but I told her not to push it tonight. 

So it was almost midnight when I logged in and sent Jane a message. Being how late it was, I just sent it as an e-mail and decided to read her response in the morning, then went to bed.


	17. Sunday Problems

My phone rings at 7am, bringing me out of a deep sleep. I fumble for my phone, nearly tossing my glasses to the floor. I'm not awake enough to look who's calling, I just hit the answer button. 

"You didn't call me last night." says the angry voice on the line before I have the chance to say 'Hello'. 

I rub my eyes, and take a deep breath. "Monique?" I say as my mind comes to wakefulness. "What time is it?"

"It's past breakfast." says my girlfriend on the line. "Why didn't you call me last night?"

 _Oh shoot!_ "Umm... " I blink a few times, my mind is still trying to wake up.

"What were you and **that** girl up to last night that you couldn't call me!?" Monique asks in a demanding tone.

I frown. "We just watched movies." I say in a muddled tone. "It was late, I was tired. I'm so sorry I didn't call you honey." 

"Did you sleep with her?" she asks in a cold, icy tone.

"No, I didn't sleep with her." I say out of frustration. "I don't think here parents would approve of that." 

"I was up all night worried that something might have happened to you." she says with hurt in her voice. 

My tired mind isn't as diplomatic as when I'm awake, so I suddenly snap at her. "Monique, it's not like we're married, I am allowed to have a life of my own!" I'm about to press the hang up button, when her tone changes.

"I.. I'm sorry." She says in a calmer tone. "You're right." 

"I have friends that want to spend time with me too." I say the frustration still in my voice. Seriously, I can’t believe we're having this argument at this time in the morning... "You can't have me all the time, you're going to have to learn to share." 

"I... okay." she says calmly. "I'm sorry I got so upset with you."

I take a deep breath and look at the ceiling. Why can't people let me sleep in for a change?

"I **do** love you Monique, but you have friends, I have friends, we can't spend **all** of our time together. There's school, and events, and work..." I start to go on.

There's a deep breath on the line before she responds, is she crying? "I know, I just miss you so much." 

I let out a long breath. "I miss you too." 

"What are you doing today?" she asks, I can hear the hope enter in her voice. 

"I'm going over to Cassandra's place to do homework." I tell her. 

There's a pause, I can hear the frown in her voice. "What does that geek need help with?" There's the jealousy kicking in again.

"While she might be a geek and good with numbers, she's not so good with people. We're going to work on Social Studies together."

"Oh, okay." she says is sad resignation. 

"Can you at least sit with me tomorrow so that I can have some of my Monday with you?" she asks almost pleadingly. 

_Good, you're not going to demand before or after-school time with me_.

I smile. "I can do that." 

I can hear the smile in her voice. "Okay, I'm sorry I woke you my love." she says apologetically. "I was.." 

"I know." I say before she can finish her sentence. 

"I should probably let you have breakfast now...." 

"That would be nice." I say to her.

"Okay, I love you." she says sweetly. 

"I love you too." I say with a smile. 

I can't help it, like Beth said, she has me under her spell. I'd almost do anything for Monique to see her smile. My heart aches, how does she pull at my strings so much when this relationship is probably not the best of us - or at least the best for me?  
I look at the blank screen for a moment, put my phone down, and let go a long breath. I need a jog after that.

I do my morning calisthenics, get dressed, and go for a powerful jog. It's still early, most of Willow Creek isn't up at this time on a Sunday. The morning mist is just starting to burn off of the bayou, and the smells of the swamp are strong in the air. I don't see anyone as I do a 2k run along the creek.

I get home, drenched in sweat. Oh.. that felt good. I go into the fridge, and power down something cold to drink before hopping in the shower.   
I get out feeling really hungry, so I make a big breakfast. I'm catching up on messages and e-mail while I eat, and I see that Jane had sent me a reply to last night's e-mail. 

Sounds pretty big, do you want to talk about it? I'm pulling an all-nighter, call me any time, I need the diversion. 

So I call her up as I'm finishing my morning meal. It takes her a bit to answer, my guess is that she had started dozing off at this point. 

"Hey there kiddo." Jane responds, her voice is deeper than most girls, but it suits her.

"Hey, am I bothering you?" I ask hesitantly. 

"I don't think anything is going to help my biology grade any more at this point." She says with resignation. 

"We're only the first month of term, you worried about it already?" 

"I have this huge term paper to write this semester. I just hope I can pull it off." Jane is starting on her master's degree. I'm having a challenge enough with high school, I can only imagine what she's going through.

"So... " Jane changes the topic. "Big reveal last night, eh? How did your neighbour take it?"

I feel I need to tell her the whole story, so I start from the beginning.

"Well, we were alone in her room, and I was half naked already." I start.

"And what were you doing half naked in another girls bedroom?" asks Jane teasingly.

"I got a bit of a sunburn yesterday, she was putting cream on it so that I don't peel as bad as I usually do." I say defensively. 

There's a pause on the line, I think Jane is remembering that first sunburn I got in June when she convinced me to go to the beach with her. 

"So how did that lead to you coming Out to her?" Jane asks suddenly curious. 

"Well, apparently applying cream on a muscular body is a bit of a turn on." I comment. 

"With a physique like yours, I'm not surprised your love interests are fixated on your body." Jane chuckles. 

"Thanks." I say in a sarcastic tone. "We started kissing..." 

"Hmmm hmmm.." says Jane, I can hear the smile in her voice. 

"Leilani doesn't seem to dig other girls, she just has the hots for me."

"Go on." Jane is waiting for me to get to the point.

"Well, I told her the reason I'm not like other girls is because I’m a transgender teen. I didn't want her to find out by accident..." I start saying.

"Because that's where the foreplay was leading to?" says Jane, finishing my sentence. 

"Exactly! It was awkward, and badly timed, and I was expecting her to freak out, or get angry, or at least be annoyed..." I say with exasperation. 

"But.." Jane had a feeling that's not what happened.

"It just seemed to turn her on more!" I continue. "Instead, she pulled my leggings off and sucked me off! I'm still surprised at the turn of events."

"Which led to?" Jane probes

"Which led to us in a 69 till we both got off." I finish me comment.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Jane probes further.

"No. Leilani's still a virgin, I don't want to take that from her if we don't end up together." 

"Or get her pregnant, seeing as you've not been a full year on HRT." Jane finishes for me.

"That too." I say. 

Jane lets out a deep breath, and I hear her chair creek through the line. "So, now two know your trans, do you trust them?"

"Well, Leilani sees it as totally natural, but understands why I don't want anyone else to find out. I'm not worried about her."

"What about Monique?" 

"Monique has had other queer friends in the past, she knows what it's like to be Outed, and wouldn't hurt me that way." I finish with, "At least, not on purpose."

"Why, what makes you doubt things now?" Jane sounds worried.

"The argument that we had this morning, when I didn't call her last night... I'm worried she might do something drastic if she were to truly get angry." 

"That Monique, she's not good for you." Jane says with caution.

"I've had more than one person say that to me, but if I break it off now, then she might really get vindictive.. I feel..." I'm at a loss for words.

"Trapped?" Jane finishes for me. 

"Exactly!" I say letting out a long breath. 

"Yeah. Between a rock and a hard place." says Jane with a grim voice. "Just try to control the relationship, and not the other way around, before you find yourself trapped in something you can't get out of." 

"Okay." 

"So, now we only need for #3, your pretty beau to find out, and you've completed the circle." says Jane. 

"He's not my pretty beau." I grumble.

"After your little sex play in the glade, what else should I call him?" she says teasingly. 

"Okay, you have a point there.. I'm not sure. It's one thing having sex with a girl, but with a boy.. would he suddenly freak out thinking he's gay?"

"Well, that would depend on how your relationship develops." says Jane.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Well, if you have 'straight' sex, where he has a lot of anal fun, and he has no interest in your front parts, then he's not gay." Jane explains. "If he starts going for your bone the way the girls are.. then he may have to come to the admission that he's at least bi." 

  
"Well he's never had a serious relationship before." I say hesitantly. 

"So..." Jane asks me to elaborate."

"I was his first kiss, his first blowjob..." I start.

"And his first dry hump." Jane finishes, I blush on the line. "Yeah, this might get confusing for him." she says with a sigh. "Maybe you can do that trick that Monique accidentally pulled, and watch Boy Meets Girl and see where it goes from there?"

"That's not a bad idea, thanks for the suggestion." I say with a smile, looking up at the clock on the wall. 

"Well, I'm going to see if Cassandra's up, going over to her place to work on homework together."

"Where's her interest in all this?" Asks Jane. 

"Cass and I are just BFFs for now, I think I can do with just a female friend and not a girlfriend for a change." 

"Sounds great. Chat later hun." 

"Thank you. Try to get some sleep..." I say in a motherly tone.

"I'll try." says Jane. "Love you lots." 

"Love you lots." I say back. Speaking of BFFs, I don't know what I would do without Jane, she's been my lifeline in all this. I feel like I can tell her anything.

I send Cass a message first, I'm not going to do to her what my girlfriend did to me this morning. I'm doing the dishes when she responds almost 20 minutes later.

-= Sorry, was getting breakfast and had left my phone upstairs. 

-= That's okay, just finishing up the dishes, still up for today?

-= Totally! :-)

-= Okay, I'll be over in a bit.

-= See you soon. :hugs:

I get my school work together, grab my laptop, art stuff, and anything else I think we might end up using as a diversion today. I have a feeling we'll be doing more than Social Studies, and I rather it not be something sexual for a change.  
I pack everything into my saddle bags and sling them over my shoulder as I make way to the shed to get my bike. 

The Goth household has a nice tall wall surrounding their three story Victorian house, so I find a place where I can stash my bike out of sight. I climb the steps and Cassandra opens the door on my first knock. 

"I'm so glad you came over." she says, giving me a big hug, and offering me to come in. 

I can hear some plunking from upstairs, when I look up towards the noise, Cassandra rolls her eyes.

"Alexander's doing his morning practice, should be almost done his penance soon." Cassandra grumbles.

"I take it neither of you are enjoying his lessons." I say with a giggle. 

"Well, if he could play, I wouldn't mind so much, but he just fumbles with the notes, and half of them are off key."

"That does sound frustrating for both of you." I comment. "Maybe he's trying to get your parents to give up on him so that he doesn't have to play anymore..."

Cass giggles. "You know, redheads aren't the only stubborn ones." and we both laugh at the mention of my heritage.

We head upstairs and Alexander looks up at me, eager for the distraction. I watch him for a moment with a grim smile. 

"Do you play?" He asks 

"A bit." I admit, "It's been a couple of years though, I might be a little rusty.

At this point I have Cassandra's interest. "Really, you never said you played the piano." 

"Well, I did say I've dabbled in music. " I comment.

"I figured you just did band and music class like we all did in school. I didn't know you played outside of that."

"Mom discovered my artistic talents early when I was first having learning difficulties. She was the one who encouraged me to get into Art, and then sent me once a week to learn the piano. I don't think my father ever knew."

"Do you want to try?" She asks. The Goths have a beautiful black grand piano on their 2nd floor. It must have been so hard to get this up the stairs. Alexander gets up and motions for me to sit down. 

"Hmm.. what do you want me to play?" I ask, not sure where to start. 

"uh..." Cassandra reaches over to the small book case, there's a few sheet music books to choose from. "How about this one?" 

She hands me the music for Concerto No.21, it's an intermediate piece. "Oh, so not something easy?" I ask teasingly.

"Surprise me." says Cassandra with a challenge.

I put the music sheets in front of me, straighten my back, and wiggle my fingers as I read the first stanza, my foot tapping to the meter. I take a deep breath and start to play. I soon have both Goth children enraptured as I get into the song. I'm not halfway into the concerto when their parents join us, noting the change in playing. 

I finish the piece and look up and they all start clapping. I put my head down and blush. 

"That was amazing my dear." Says Bella Goth. 

"Do you anything more modern?" asks Alexander. Ah, so the big thing about his not wanting to play was 'old music is boring'. 

I think of something, remembering a song that played on my Air Budz on the way over, and hum a few bars to get the pace, and then start playing 'How to Save a Life'. It was a song I knew well, and played often when I was in some of my down moods. I start signing with the song and the Goths just stare at me in rapture. 

Once I'm done playing Bella looks at me. "That is such a sad song." She says quietly. "Why did you pick it?"

"I've played this song a lot in the past year, one of my sad, but positive fights against suicide." I say quietly, looking down at the keyboard. "I'm sorry, I should have played something happier."

Cassandra steps behind me and wraps her arms around my shoulders, placing her head on mine. "It's okay." She gives me a squeeze. "Can you teach something simple to my nerdling?" She asks, trying to change the mood. 

"Hey!" says Alexander in mild annoyance. 

"Hmm.. yeah, sure..." I say thoughtfully. Cassandra lets me go, I shift over and pat the bench beside me, and Alexander obliges. I play Au Claire de La Lune for him. A simple little nursery rhyme that I learned to play on the flute in music class. 

"Hey, I know that song." He says. I figured he would. And he does his best to repeat me. 

"Together." I tell him. And pick the lower octave, knowing this song can be played as a duo. We start off slow, as he watches the keys, and slowly speed up as he catches on. As a nursery rhyme, it's easy to just keep repeating the song, and we play it 3 times before he realizes. 

Alexander finally looks up and beams. "That was fun!" 

Bella walks over and gives Alexander a hug and kiss on the forehead. "See, now the piano isn't such a bad thing, is it?" 

Alexander looks up at me excitedly. "Can you show me another one?" 

"Hmm.. "Chopsticks." I say, and start to play, he does his best to follow my hands. I can see he's confused. So I repeat it slower for him, as his father puts the sheet music in front of us. Alexander looks at the music sheet for a moment, and suddenly gets it.

Again, this song can be played as a duo, and I count down from 3 and we start to play together. I switch up my end and spinning it into a jazz version I heard a few times, and we both smile and laugh as we play the song through it's entirety. 

After we're done, he turns to me and gives me a big hug. "Thank you!"

I ruffle his hair. "You're welcome squirt." I say affectionately. And I look up. "My music teacher believed in mixing the classics with fun little tidbits like this to make learning enjoyable." I say with a smile. 

"Can we do another one?" he asks hopefully. 

"Your sister and I have some homework to do." I say to him. "Another time okay?" 

"Oookay. He says." with slight disappointed. 

I make a note to find a few more duos I we can play together, and get up from the piano. Mrs. Goth steps up to me and gives me a hug. "Thanks, I think he needed that change to see that music can be something to enjoy."

"My pleasure I say with a smile." 

Cassandra takes my hand. "Now if you would excuse us Mama, we have work to do." I grab my bag in passing as we head into her room. 

"You two have fun." says her mom and turns to Alexander. "Speaking of which, have you finished your homework young man?"

Alexander groans. "Mama, do I have to?"

"Yes you do, now up you go and work on your studies." I can hear him shuffle up to the 3rd floor, his grumbling getting harder to hear as he gets out of earshot.

We close the door, and I pull out my laptop, launching my music player, I pick one of my favorite playlists as we pull our homework books out. We lay on the floor, her desk being too small for both of us, and work side by side.   
We finish up our school work just as her mom calls up that lunch is ready. Good, I'm so hungry.

Lunch is soup and sandwiches. I notice that the Goths, like the Forrests, sit down for their meals together to enjoy family time. Thinking back on my previous life, I realize just how little time my parents and I spent together as a family. My mom tried her best, she was my biggest influence. Outside of my brother, she was the only one who tried to understand me, where as my father would just throw me at a new sport if I started acting too 'girly' for his liking.  
Cassandra nudges me, and I look up from my thoughts. 

"I asked you what you wanted to do after lunch?" She says with both a touch of annoyance. 

"You okay?" She asks, noticing the change in my mood. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, just... my mind drifted for a moment there. Sorry." I clear my head and smile. "There's a new patch that just came out for MySimsGo!" I say with a smile. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Cassandra says with a grin.

We excuse ourselves and head back up to her room where we spend the next couple of hours gaming.   
Her desk chair isn't as comfortable as mine, so I flop down in her bed and stretch. I roll over, grab my phone, and log into my group chats and notice my support group were busy chatting about the latest medical news.  
Cassandra finishes her round and looks behind her. "Who you chatting with?" noticing I was doing a lot of typing. 

"My support group." I comment. "They tend to be active online on Sundays, seeing as most of them are college students." 

"Any of them our age?" she asks with curiosity. 

"A couple, but they don't live anywhere nearby, so we've only chatted online."

"Do you talk about anything important?" She asks.

I shrug. "Mostly LGBTQ stuff. You know, general articles that hits the news. Gay rights... Today the trans group is discussing HRT and dosages with Diane, a girl that joined us a month ago, just before I moved here."

Cassandra looks puzzled. "Why are you following that group?" 

I shrug. "Some of them are my friends. I met a few transgender people this summer through my therapy." Pointing to my phone. "They're interesting people to talk to." _Why don't you tell her the real reason you follow the trans groups?_ says my inner voice.

"Oh." she says looking thoughtfully. 

"What are they like?" 

"What do you mean?" trying to figure out where she's coming from.

"Well, transgender.. meaning that some of them started off as boys and are looking to be girls, right?" 

"And some of them were girls looking to be boys, yes." I confirm for her.

"Do they think differently than other people do?" 

"Well some of them can see the point of view from both boys and girls." I say thoughtfully. "A lot of them have been through abuse like I have. Some are looking for information: how to start, where to find support, how hormones work... Most just think like any other boy or girl does... they were just born with the wrong parts."

"What about you?" Cassandra asks. Is she wondering if I'm trans or if think differently cause I'm more butch than she is?

"I definitely think like a girl." I chuckle. "Unless they're talking about sports, I get lost when they start on cars and other guy stuff." 

"You don't always think like other girls do." Cassandra clarifies. She's turned around and straddling the chair, leaning on the back of the chair like an armrest.

"I don't do I?" I give her a quizzical look.

"No, you see things differently than other girls do." she says. 

"I'm mature for my age according to most people I chat with." using that as an excuse. "Why?" 

"I'm just trying to place you is all." she says.

"Like everyone is supposed to fit into a box?" _I hate boxes_.... 

"Well, yeah. People have different personality types, which helps define their behavior." _Someone's been reading psychology books this summer_.. 

"I don't easily fit into a box." I comment with a smile. "Used to drive my therapist crazy."

"I feel there's something more that you are not telling me." she narrows her eyes. "Rose, if we're going to be friends, please don't keep secrets from me, you can trust me."

I look at my phone, then at her and then at my phone. _Go ahead, better she find out now than later by accident_. I let go a deep breath, and put my phone down. "Okay, but, there aren't a lot of people who know this..."   
I sit up on the bed, and cross my legs. "I'm following the transgender support group because I am one of them."

Cassandra looks at me blankly for a moment, like I just overloaded her brain. 

"Six months ago, I started hormone treatments, It's not common for someone so young to do so, but the doctors felt it was needed for my mental health. My father became physically abusive after finding out the doctor recommendations, so I moved away with my brother, and he took over as my legal guardian." I take a deep breath. "Which is why I never finished grade 10, why I never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend till now, why I’m awkward with compliments, why I can be shy at times, and why I don't act like other girls... I'm still learning what it's like to be one." 

Cassandra sits there looking blankly, I think I just fed her information overload.

"This isn't something that I share freely. I've been bullied, abused, and teased all my life for being effeminate. The fewer people that know that I'm not a real girl, the easier my life is."

"You're a real girl to me." Says Cassandra finally.

I give her a smile. "Thanks. I know you felt like I've been hiding things, but it's not easy trying to figure out who I can trust with this. "

"How many people know?" Cassandra asks. 

"Well, there's my boss at the café, the school's administration, Monique, Leilani, and now you."

"Leilani?" Cassandra looks at me puzzled. "How long as she known?"

"I told her just last night. It was necessary."

"Cause she keeps hitting on you..." Cassandra notes. "She's been more affectionate with you since the slumber party." 

I look down a little embarrassed. "Affectionate would be a tame word for what Leilani & I share..." 

Cassandra's eyes get big. "You're not sleeping with her are you?"

"No, but we've done almost everything else in foreplay." I admit to her.

"All this while dating someone else?" She looks at me quizzically. "You and Monique are physically intimate." 

I nod and let out a deep breath. "Not something I'm proud about. But after that kiss, Leilani's been driven to be more intimate with me. She lives right next door, and she can be.... insistent." 

"And you being the soft-hearted person you are, just can't say 'no' to a pretty girl." 

I blush. "I'm still trying to understand emotions, hormones, relationships, it makes it really hard to control some times." 

Cassandra straitens up. "So, you sound like a girl, you look like a girl, you have boobs..." 

"But between my legs I'm still a boy." I say sadly. "I can't request for surgeries till after high school. It's the reason why I change in single-use washrooms at school, so that people don't see it."

"Oh..." she says, holding on to the chair. "That's amazing!" She looks thoughtful. "How do you hide it?" 

"Hide what? My penis?" I ask and she nods. "Well, I just sort of fold it under, the testes tuck up into the cavity where you have your vagina.. With snug enough underwear, it just stays there. I comment. Other times I wear two pairs of panties so that it stays tight against my body and doesn't poke out, which is why I tend to wear dresses, long shirts, sweaters and skirts as a precaution. It's not always comfortable, but it's better than a bulge giving me away."

Cassandra goes to ask a question and I stop her. "No, I'm not going to show you." She slumps, looking disappointed. I need one less sexual partner for the time being. 

"I need to ask you a favour..." I tell her trying to switch the topic. 

"Anything." she says firmly.

"You can't tell anyone else, not even your family. This is my body, and I will chose who I share it with. They're not to know until I'm ready to tell them, okay?"

"I understand." she says with a smile.

She reaches out to me, and I reach out and clasp her hand. "Thanks." she says with a smile. "For trusting me with this, I can see it wasn't easy." 

I smile. "I'm tired of keeping secrets from my friends." 

"Oh.. So Travis doesn't know yet." Cassandra says she he recalls the names I mentioned.

"Not yet, but I'm going to have to tell him soon." I confirm with her. "How do you think he'll take it? You know him better than anyone."

"Well, he does have a bit of a crush on you, it might be a good idea to tell him soon so that he doesn't get the wrong idea." 

I let go of her hand and look down in shame. "I think we're past him just having a crush on me..." 

"Wait, what did you do?" she pokes my head. I really have trouble hiding my emotions.

I look up and take a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I sort of hit on him on Friday night..." 

"You did what?" she asks incredulously. 

"It started off all innocent, and then we kissed, and it started getting really good..." 

"You made out with Travis!? How far did you go?" 

"Well, we couldn't do much at his house, what would his parents think?" 

"But it didn't stop there." Cass gives me a probing look. 

"No, we went cycling together yesterday, both to get some exercise and to have some time alone... When we found a nice secluded glade, we started making out again, and I... well... gave him head."

"You slut!" she says with a harsh whisper. Her tone wasn't mean or derogatory, it was factual.

"What! I'm not that bad!" I say defensively.

Cassandra crosses her arms. "Hmm Hmm... right." She starts counting things on her fingers.   
"1. You're dating Monique who you have slept with repeatedly in the past two weeks."   
"2. You've nearly gone all the way with Leilani, the only thing keeping you back is probably the lack of condoms... "  
"3. You're now telling me that you just sucked off my best friend in some secluded glade yesterday."

"I.. there's no hope for me..." hang my head in shame.

"Who do you intend on seducing next?" she asks with an accusatory tone.

"You make it sound like I do this on purpose." I say defensively.

"You're a muscular, attractive red head..." Cassandra starts on me.

"Who apparently exudes hormones and affects anyone I get close to." I say in resignation. "Yeah, I noticed." I sigh. "Every single partner I've had so far is fixated on my body." 

"Well, you are pretty buff.." Cassandra starts, looking me over.

"No, don't you start too, I'm not sure I can take another friend suddenly becoming more..." 

Cassandra laughs. "Oh, you are too cute!"

I slump down on the bed. "Don't freak me out like that. I came over to get away from sex and people wanting my body." 

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." she sounds almost envious. 

"It's just, once it starts, they just want it all the time, I can't get a moment's peace!" I groan, looking at the ceiling.

"I wish I had a bit more of your problem." My friend comments resting her head on her hands. 

"What, you're cute!" I say, complementing her.

"You think so?" Cass suddenly sounds hopeful.

"You've had a boyfriend." I think back to the slumber party and talking of relationships.

"Yeah, for junior prom. He was awkward, the kiss was sloppy, and it didn't get very far." She scrunches her nose. 

"Sorry. Cute girl like you shouldn't be single." 

Cassandra blushes. "Well, I'm sort of tall, skinny, and a geek.. I don't relate to people very well." 

I roll on my side and look at her. "From day one we connected, you're just shy... As for your looks, I'd say you're filling out pretty nicely, you have one the cutest asses I've ever seen." 

Cassandra blushes. "I thought you said you weren't going to hit on me."

My turn to blush. "Sorry, I think it's becoming a force of habit. I see an attractive person, and I just can't help myself.." I let go a long sigh. 

"Tell you what." I say, changing the subject, and she looks at me waiting. "Come with me to the gym on Mondays, and we can work on that muscle tone of yours." 

"You think that will help?" she looks at me hopefully. 

"The café is just across the street. I see your mom there all the time, and look at her." I comment. 

"Have you been checking my mom out!?" Cass says incredulously. 

"Well, she does look hot." I try to reason why I find someone nearly twice my age attractive. 

"You are insatiable, aren't you?" she gives me a shocked look. 

"I blame it on the hormones. I'm going through puberty twofold and it's messing with my sex drive."

"I'd say there's nothing wrong with you sex drive if you would just stay with one partner." my friend schools me.

"Yeah, I deserve that dig." I say with resignation. "So, now you know all my dirty secrets." 

"Have you told this to anyone else?" Cass asks in interest.

"Only my friend Jane." I take a deep breath. "She's been my rock. She helped me sort out my fashion style, makeup, she helped me feel confident the first time I dressed up in public. She's helped me with everything. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Where's Jane now?" 

"Attending Foxbury in Britechester. She's going for her masters in Psychology with a minor in Biology. She wants to be a transition councilor when she graduates." 

"To help other transgender girls like yourselves." 

"I guess it was easy enough to deduce that the person I look up to is a 6 year older version of myself." I say with a smile. "She's like a big sister, always looking out for me."

"So, what now?" Cass asks after a moment of us just quietly looking at one another. 

"Got anything to snack on? Otherwise I always keep a protein bar or two in my bags."

She laughs. "The only thing as big as your heart is your stomach. Let's go raid the kitchen." 

We head downstairs and find some leftovers in the fridge. 

"Don't go and ruin your appetites for supper." says Bella as she comes into the kitchen to check on the stock pot.

"Hmm, that smells amazing!" I comment as she lifts the lid and the kitchen is flooded with the smell of tomatoes, spices and vegetables. 

"Thank you." she smiles, stirring the pot. "This is my family's traditional pasta sauce recipe. When done properly it takes four hours to prepare, but worth all the effort."

"Can Rose stay for supper Mama?" 

"I can't see why not, you don't have any plans for supper, do you Rose?" 

"Nothing that's going to be anywhere as tasty as that sauce." I say with a grin, looking at the pot hungrily. 

Bella chuckles. "I like it when you bring over friends like Travis my dear. It's nice to have my cooking appreciated." 

We grab our plates and and sit down in the small breakfast nook. I look outside at the clouds that are gathering. 

"Looks like it might rain tomorrow." I comment between bites.

"Oh?" Cassandra says, looking outside. "How can you tell?"

I point up at the clouds with my fork. "If you look at the direction the clouds are moving.. they're coming this way. They're dark and heavy, meaning rain."

Cassandra looks at me blankly. "Llama Scout, you learn about nature and wilderness survival." I explain. 

My friend takes a bite of her food, smiles and shakes her head. "Just when I thought I knew everything about you, I still find something new." 

"I'm a ball of mystery and suspense, just waiting to be unraveled." I say with a grin. 

We finish off our snacks, put the plates in the dishwasher and head back upstairs.

Cassandra excuses herself for a moment to go to the bathroom. So I sit back down at the piano.   
I close my eyes, remembering this song I've had in my head for some time, and start playing it. I've strummed it on the guitar, this is the first time I've tried it on a piano. The song is a soft, lovely melody, almost a serenade. Jane says I should write it down some day, it might actually be worth something. It sounds so much better on this piano than the guitar.

When I look up from the piano, Cassandra is there, watching me intently. 

"That was amazingly beautiful. What song is that?" asks Cassandra with adoration. "I don't see any sheet music."

"I've been slowly composing this in my head. It's still a little rough and needs some fine tuning." 

"You're composing your own music?" She looks at me with amazement. "Almost sounds like a love song." 

"It does seem to be coming out that way." 

"Play something else for me?" Cassandra asks hopefully.

"Let's see if you recognize this one." I start playing a song she's probably not heard on the piano before, and start signing the works to F**king Perfect, and soon she's signing with me. Her voice is a little off key, but she knows the words. 

Once the song is done, she has this tender, loving look on her face. _Oh great, I've done it again, and found her turn on with the piano_. 

"Cass?" I ask, hoping to get her out of her dream state.

"Where did you learn to sign like that." She says at last. "You're voice is so beautiful." 

"I was a soprano in choir. Combined with my speech therapy this summer, I learned how to play with my pitch and intonation to shift my voice."

"That's amazing." she says in adoration. "I wish I could sing as good as you." 

"Fine art is only achieved through countless hours of practice. Expect failure before you can fine tune your talents towards beauty." I say, recalling a line from my first art teacher.

"That's so deep." she sighs, coming down from her reverie.

"I've had a few good teachers through the years who have kept me anchored." I say thoughtfully.

"Say, do you want to go for a jog?" I say suddenly, changing topics, I need to get away where this may lead.

"Now?" Cassandra blinks suddenly. 

"Sure. Help build up an appetite for all your mom's wonderful cooking." I say with a grin. I'm already wearing a track suit, not wanting to wear anything fancy while cycling. 

"Um.. sure. Let me change." She says and we head into her bedroom. Cassandra doesn't seem to be too shy, taking off her clothes, and grabbing a track suit while roaming around in her underwear. I guess it's something she would get used in the girl's locker room. She definitely has a start for a good body, a bit more muscle tone would definitely be more desirable. She slides on her pants and looks over her shoulder to me laying on the bed. 

"Like what you see?" she says teasingly.

I groan and plant my face into the bed, _busted_.  
She laughs as she pulls on a t-shirt and grabs a zipper hoodie. 

We head downstairs and she tells her parents she's going for a run. Her mom looks up from some painting she's working on, clearly confused. "Umm.. Okay." she says.

We head out and go for a light jog, I've seen Cassandra's pace in gym class, so I match her speed.  
Even though neither of us are really wearing anything revealing, we turn a few heads in our jog.   
We stop at a nearby small park, each neighborhood in town is peppered with small play parks for families. There's a water fountain here and we stop to take a drink, while I wait for Cass to catch her breath. 

"Just like in school." Cass says when she has her breathing back under control. "You just attract people like a magnet."

"Jane says it's due to the hormonal shift, I pretty much exude pheromones, it shouldn't be too bad in a couple of years." 

"And in the meantime?" Cass ventures.

"Jane said to have fun and enjoy myself." I say as I shuffle my feet.

"So, you really have no control over it?" she says in mild disbelief. 

"I can try to ignore it, but then it just get more aroused." I say defensively.

Cassandra merely shakes her head and pats my shoulder. "You are adorable." She pulls her phone out of her pocket. "Let's head back, supper should be ready soon, and I want to have time to wash up."

We turn around and jog back her her house. The run helped me. I feel so much better by the time we make it back to the Goth residence.   
We do a quick washcloth clean-up in the bathroom, then head downstairs as her mom calls out for supper.   
Spaghettini, home-made sauce, garlic bread, and - to my surprise - red wine. 

"Wine for supper is a family tradition." says Mortimer as he pours our glasses. 

Supper was amazing! I ate two plate fulls! The Goth family marveled at my appetite. "I can only imagine what your grocery budget must look like." says Bella in wonder. 

"Sorry, I'm still growing." I say defensively.

"At your age? No wonder you are so tall." she says in admiration. 

"Cassandra is one of my taller friends, we're almost the same height." I comment.

"Yes, and she is so thin" says her mother sadly. 

"We'll work on that." I say and wink to Cassandra who blushes. 

After supper, we put some music on and we dance and sing. Cass is still off-key, so - as we sing - I have her look at me. I bring my hand up and down, to indicate the pitch to aim for, like how my speech therapist taught me. After 10 songs, she starts getting it, and I notice her singing is improving. After a really good matched duet she smiles and gives me a hug. 

We plunk down on the bed and play around on the computer for awhile. 

"I wish I had my own computer." Cassandra says with a sigh. "I have my phone and my tablet, but it's just not the same or as powerful for the games I want to play."

"Why don't you ask your parents?" I ask her. 

"My dad doesn't want me to burden my life with electronics." Cass says, rolling her eyes. "He wants me to focus on the classics." 

"Like how your mom paints, writes and there's a piano outside your bedroom door?" I venture.

"Exactly!" she says and flops back on the pillow.

I flop down beside her and nudge her. "I guess I'm going to have to come over more often then.." I say with a grin.

She turns her head towards me and smiles. "I'd appreciate that." 

We sit up and she grabs my laptop, bringing it into her lap on the bed.

"Can I see your tablet for a moment?" I ask as she is going through social media. 

"Sure." She says. She reaches over to her night stand, and grabs the device, unlocks the screen and hands it to me. 

I start going through some of the built-in tools in the settings, noticing that that Cass left most on default. "Can I fix your tablet?" I ask her permission before I change anything.

She looks up confused. "It's not broken.." 

"No, but it's not optimized." 

"Let me see." She says and scoots beside me. 

I start pointing out memory tools, disk space managers, buffer and cache cleaners, and she does her best to follow me as I start changing some of the settings.   
When I'm done, I pop on to the Play Store, and download some of the tweaker tools I run on my phone. Soon I've reduced half of unused junk on her tablet, and it's now running at twice it's previous speed. 

"How did you learn to do that?" Cass asks in amazement. 

"It's what I get for spending half a year around campus geeks." I chuckle. "They just opening my inner coder, and I took off from there." 

"I.." she starts, and I cut her off.

"Don't say 'I could just kiss you', I've already gotten myself in trouble with that line already." 

"Travis?" she asks curiously. 

"Yep. He said that, and the dirty little minx in my mind triggered, next thing I know I'm seductively encouraging him to follow though with his statement..."

"You really have no control over it, do you?" she gives me a sidelong glance. This is at least the third time she's said that today, I think she has trouble understanding how I have little control over my libido. 

"Not really..." I say in exasperation. "And it's the simplest little things that can trigger me: a simple line, thoughtfully or shyly biting the lower lip, a person's scent.... " 

"Like how you smell like strawberries." Cassandra comments. "I can imagine it can be a strong lure for some." 

"Is that what I smell like today?" I ask in surprise. "After Leilani said I smell like coconut, I changed shampoos. Travis said yesterday that I don’t smell like other girls…" 

She smiles at me. Cassandra teasingly changes topic. "So, is Travis a good kisser?" 

"Well, he's a little rough compared to my girls, and his scent is musky, like pine..." I comment, playing with her tablet.

"Your girls, eh?" she says teasingly and I blush. _I guess I just said that didn't I?_ "So, on a scale of 1 to 10?" She continues to probe me. 

"Well, the first kiss, I'd say a 7. But yesterday was a lot better, almost a 9. Did you know I was his first kiss?" I ask her. 

"Yes." Cassandra says quietly. 

"Why haven't you tried dating him?" I ask her, wanting to hear her side of the story.

"What, Travis? We've known each other since we've been knee high, he's like a brother to me. It would be like dating my sibling." 

"Funny." I say with a smile. "That's pretty much what he told me about you too." 

"Well, as awkward as the whole situation is, I'm glad you were his first kiss, and not some bimbo like Susan Wilder." 

I chuckle. "He's not her type." 

"Not his either, apparently. I just wish the two of you could date, I think he'd be happy with you." she says thoughtfully. 

"Even when I tell him about the secret I have in my pants? Would he still see me as a girl then? The vibe I've gotten from him is that he's pretty straight." 

"Right." she says with a grim smile. "That makes things complicated." 

"Welcome to my life." I say sarcastically. 

I hand her tablet back to her. "There, that should boost your performance and let you play games like MySimsGo! Mobile without anymore hiccups. I think you'll like the mod I put in there."

"Oh?" She says, launching the game I mentioned, noting the game loads in half the time. "Oh, you have a redheaded character choice and the life hearts are now purple.." she brings up the options. "And there's a night mode that uses less battery power based on screen brightness." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Did you design that mod?" 

"Am I that predictable?"

"Definitely your style." she smiles and leans against me. "Thanks." 

I notice the time in the bottom corner of her screen and let out a sigh. 

"Well, 4am comes earlier than I would like, I should head home and get some sleep." I say sadly.

"Oh, okay." She says disappointed. "It was nice having you over." she says with a smile. 

I get up, closing my laptop and start to pack things up. "Well, if you ever get bored, or get a craving for tech, you know where to find me." and we both chuckle. "See you tomorrow." I say with a smile. 

"Yeah." She says and watches me gather my things, handing me items that might just be out of reach. 

We head downstairs and she gives me a warm hug and we say our good nights. I strap my helmet on as I walk down the steps, turn the corner of the house and gather my bike.   
I wave to her one last time as I open the fence gates, and take off home. 

I get home and send Monique a message, hoping it would improve her mood for tomorrow. 

-= I know it's getting late, so I just want you to listen to this song, and listen to the words carefully. 

I send her a link for one of my favorite love songs, 'Come on Higher', knowing it's probably what she really wants to hear right now. A few minutes later, I get a reply from her.

-= Can you sing this to me sometime? I miss you so much. 

-= I can certainly try. Love you. Good night, see you in the morning.

-= See you in the morning my Love. 

I sleep really well that night. Being able to confide in Cassandra really helped me feel better. I hadn't realized how much it was bugging me keeping things from her. I have a real friend I can just tell everything to, a sounding board, and confidant, someone I can trust. Not to mention she's really cute.. I sigh. It was really hard to keep that part of me under control a few times, but I managed to not hit on a friend for a change.


	18. Muggy Monday

I wake up this morning to a song about Daughters. As my mind comes to wakefulness, I make a mental note to find the sheet music for that song later. I get up, and do my morning exercise routine. I then apply some cream to the red spots I can reach, so that I don’t itch so much this morning at work. 

As I’m getting ready for work, my phone pings an important message. My brother is asking me to check my e-mail. So, I flip over and read his e-mail message with a smile. I message him back that I’ll take care of it. Oh, today is going to be fun indeed. I head off for work with a breakfast wrap. 

It's so dark outside this morning. The air is heavy, the clouds are promising rain. While my burn is going to appreciate the lack of sunlight today, I hope the weather holds till I'm in class. There’s rumbling off in the distance, I hope that thunderstorm isn’t heading our way, really don’t want a repeat of Thursday so soon. 

I arrive at work, and greet Beth, wincing a bit at her hug. 

“Someone had a lot of fun outside this weekend.” Beth says teasingly. 

“Yeah, it could be worse, I did spend most of yesterday inside. Oh, before I forget, Happy Birthday!”

"How did you know, who told you?" She looks at me surprised. 

"I have connections." I say with a sly smile. 

"I bet you do... I'm going to have to talk to your connection tonight about that." She says sternly. 

"Oh, come on, you know that he means, well. Besides, he wanted me to give you a pre-present before he drives down for dinner tonight." 

"Oh you know about that too?" She says. 

"He’s my brother, we talk." I shrug and smile. "Can I see your phone for a moment?"

"My phone?... Umm... Okay." she says with a curious look.

Monique arrives as I'm tinkering with Beth's phone, following my brother's instructions from my own device. Doug designed a simple little app that will give her a flower every time she unlocks her phone. Once she hits 12, it'll pop up with an animated bouquet of roses, and set an order to the local florist for delivery. (She won't know the last bit till the florist suddenly shows up in surprise.) I wave to Monique and hold up a finger while I finish the last bit of coding to connect the app to the lock command. 

I lock the phone and hand it back to Beth. "Enjoy." I say with a smile.

"What did you do?" she asks with a suspicious glance, as looks at what I may have done to her device.

I turn to give Monique a good morning kiss and her frown instantly turns to a smile.

"Good morning my love." I say to her as we finally break our kiss. 

"Good morning." she says with a happy smile. 

Our tender moment is suddenly broken by Beth letting out a screech of happiness. 

"Oh My Gosh! I love it! Oh, I'm going to call him right away before he gets to class!" 

She runs into the office, I watch her for a moment and smile. 

"What was that about?" Monique asks curiously. 

"I'll show you in a bit, just let me get the coffee going first." I say. 

"Okay." Says Monique turning the lights on and helping me get the shop up for the day. 

Once done, we have a some time before we need to open the doors. 

"Give me your phone quick before we open for the day." I say to her.

She gives me a strange look, but does as I request. I set up the app, but set the flower delivery to trigger on her birthday (which is conveniently in her calendar). As a last minute thought, I put the app on repeat, but turn off the re-order option, not sure I can afford that many bouquets of flowers. I lock the phone and hand it back to her, turn, and pour Beth her morning coffee. 

I put Beths mug on her desk, she is deep in a conversation with my brother, she nods and mouths a 'Thank You', I smile, nod, and I head back to open the doors. I'm intercepted by Monique. 

"I love it!" She says with a huge smile, grabs me into an embrace and gives me a huge kiss.

"Quit kissing and open up the shop you two!" I hear Beth shout from her office. 

We break our kiss and giggle, busted. 

It's a bit quiet this morning, the ominous clouds seem to be keeping people at bay. It should be daylight now, but the sky is still almost as dark as when I woke up. Monique takes a moment between customers to approach me.

"Can I come home with you this morning and head to school together?" 

I lean against the counter. "Missing our morning showers before class are we?" I say teasingly. 

Monique approaches me. "My hair feels so nice after you wash it, and my head feels so much healthier..." She looks around, the few patrons here seem to be lost in their phones and laptops. She closes the gap between us, and cups my crotch, whispering in

my ear. "I need you this morning." her tone is seductive, and my member responds.

She gives me a coy smile." You didn't tuck this morning." she purrs. 

"It's uncomfortable to tuck with you around." I flirt back.

"I'm going to like this morning." she purrs again. The door dingles as a new customer enters the café, Monique breaks away, and turns to attend to them. 

The rest of the morning can't pass fast enough!

I grab our bags at the end of shift, Beth is fawning over the flowers that are gathering in the corner of her screen. She looks up. 

"What are you two up to this morning, Monique seems really happy suddenly." 

I give her a grin. "I installed flowers on her phone as well. We're off for a shower before class, see you tomorrow." 

Beth gives me a blank look for a moment as the 'we' enters in her mind, she merely smiles and shakes her head.  
"You two are insatiable." 

"Remember, you started it." I remind her.

"I only sent you on **one** date, where your libido took off after that is not my responsibility!" she calls after me as I leave the office.

Monique and I leave the café hand-in-hand, waving to some of the regulars as we leave. I notice a few people smile as they see us leave together. Some people are starting to appreciate seeing us a couple. 

"So how many flowers does this give me?" Monique leans against me as she unlocks her phone to have another Rose pop up on her screen. 

"As many as you want." I say to her with a smile. 

"Do I get real ones as well?" she purrs. 

"You'll see." I say with a coy smile. 

We get home, I see Leilani's curtains move up in her bedroom. Okay, so she just saw us get home together, this morning won't be so much of a surprise. 

We don’t waste too much time with foreplay this morning. Monique gets her much wanted morning relief, and then we head into the shower to continue. I do love morning shower fun. I'd have to say it's the one thing I love the most about our mornings together. Showering with a friend has so many benefits, and it's not just the sex that's attached to it. 

I notice that Monique brought a change of clothing with her this morning, so that she’s not wearing her work clothing to school. I wonder if that was just hopeful thinking or if she was that certain I would say yes. I suppose I could have said no, but where would be fun in that?  
After the shower, I get Monique to apply some more cream on my burn spots, It’s really itching, and I could only reach my arms, shoulder and front before work. 

Monique comes into the bedroom to let me know that breakfast is almost ready. She notices me getting a gym bag put together. 

"What's that for?" she asks curiously. 

"Cassandra and I are heading to the gym after school, I'm going to drop this off at her place so that we don't have to walk as far." I comment, grabbing a spare towel and stuffing it in my bag.

"You convinced her to join you at the gym?" Monique asks in mild disbelief. 

"Her mother thinks it'll be good that she build some muscle tone." I say with a smile. 

"You're sneaky! Getting her mom to back up your idea." she says.

I grin, but I don't get to respond as she dashes back to the kitchen to attend to breakfast before it burns.   
We eat quietly, holding hands and enjoying the moment. 

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

"I know, I missed this too." I smile back. 

I do miss our time together, despite my friends saying that my relationship with Monique is not healthy.   
We share the sink in the bathroom getting out makeup on for the day. I’m glad that this bathroom is large enough to comfortably move around in. 

As we head out, I can smell the ozone in the air, I just hope the rain holds off till we're in school.   
We pick up Leilani, who still bounces up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek, despite Monique being right beside me. Monique’s grip on my hand is nearly painful as she holds back snapping at my neighbor.   
We head off talking about our plans today. Leilani isn't keen on joining me at the gym. I think that's just as well. I don't intend on being close to home till supper, and she doesn't have a gym bag ready. She is curious as to what I do at the gym, and I start talking about how long my treadmill runs are, and I plan on starting the hill challenge today. What weights I can push and pull. Both girls are amazed that I can handle more than most teens our age. I shrug, telling them it's something I've built up to. I actually can't pull as much as I did when I was in swimming.  
  
"That's because of the hormones, right?" asks Leilani.

"Oh, so she knows about your transition?" Monique says with surprise. 

I turn to Monique first. “Yes. I've been slowly telling the friends I can trust. And yes, the hormone treatments are reducing 30% of my muscle mass I had built up, it'll be more apparent by next spring when my body starts to get more shapely."

"You're not going to stop being all hard and muscular, are you?" Leilani asks, I can see by Monique's reaction that she was about to ask the same question.

I giggle. "Not if I keep up my workout routine. I've already noticed my hips are getting a bit wider though." 

I see Monique getting a mischievous smile on her face. "That means those assets of yours are going to get even nicer?" 

I laugh. "Yes, my ass is getting rounder." and Leilani giggles at the way I say it. 

"I'm going to look forward to that.." Monique purrs.

We arrive to Cassandra's house and I jog up the stairs to put my bag in the house. I get a hug from Cassandra as her brother walks past us. 

I look over my shoulder. "He joining us this morning?" 

"Yes, Papa's busy, and Mama figures he's ready to walk the distance, it's not like he's going to be on his own." 

"True." I say with a smile. We leave our gym bags by the door and head out. 

We join the others and I give Alexander's hair a ruffle. "Morning squirt." I say with a smile. 

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asks with a touch of annoyance. 

"Would you rather I call you nerdling like your sister does?" I tease him, the other girls giggle. 

"No!" he says defiantly. 

"Then squirt it is." I say with a smug smile. 

We start walking on to school, and Alexander narrows his eyes, looking up at me. 

"When will I stop being a squirt?" _Ah.. he's catching on_... 

"When you start reaching my height." I make a motion about to my shoulder height.

"What then?" he asks curiously. 

"Then I'll have to find another nickname for you." I say with a smile. 

"Okay." he says satisfied, suddenly no longer finding the pet name so offensive. 

We get to school, and I give Monique a kiss as we part ways. Once she's out of earshot, Cass turns to me. 

"Okay, I need to know, she didn't sleep over last night did she?" 

Before I can answer Leilani pipes up. "No, I saw her come home with Rose this morning from work." She's clearly annoyed that she had her morning time with me taken from her.

"Oh." says Cassandra. "Say, did you bring a large lunch with you Rose?"

"No, I was going to grab something at the cafeteria." I reply. I was a little too distracted this morning to think about lunch..

"Good." she says with a smile. "Mama made sure I packed up some of last night's spaghetti for the 3 of us." 

"Cass texted me this morning to tell me not to pack a lunch." Leilani smiles. "Her mom's sauce is amazing!" she says licking her lips. 

"It is!" I say with a smile. 

"Yeah, Rose ate two platefuls last night!" Cass still sounds surprised by my appetite. 

We make it to homeroom, talking about food and cooking. 

The morning seems to fly by, and soon it's time for History class. Trent looks, frazzled this morning. I give him a look. "I take it weekend studying didn't go well?" 

"Does it show that bad?" He asks me. "It was so nice this weekend, the guys and I spent most of it on the field."

"Well, that explains your sunburn." I comment, thinking that I was glad that I someone to slather my back this morning, I can already feel mine peeling.

"Tell me about it!" he groans. "I was so itchy and sore, I couldn't concentrate on my studies!"

I put my hand a few inches from his back. "Wow! You're still generating heat! Your back must be lobster red!"

He gives me this pained expression, I'm sure he'd love nothing more than to stand under a cool shower right now.

"You poor dear." I say with sympathy. "Do you think you can focus on tutoring at lunch?"

"I can try.." 

He's about to say something else, but the bell rings and the teacher calls our attention to the front of the class. 

As we leave class, I send Monique a message that I need to tutor someone at lunch, I'll have to postpone our lunch date. 

-= After this morning, you're forgiven. ;-) Your text just gave me another flower! I love you so much! 

-= Love you too, see you tomorrow. 

On the way to the lunch room we spot Susan and her friends. Susan has a sling on her right arm and a splint. As I look at her curiously, Trent leans in and tells me what happened. 

"Thursday's cheerleader tryouts were in the gym. Susan tried to show off and fell too hard on her wrist."

"Ouch! That sounds painful." I say with a sympathetic tone. 

"She'll be out of cheer squad for 2 months from what I heard the others say, she's really miffed about it." 

"So, lesson learned, don't show off, it can take you out of the game." I comment to him. 

He smiles. "Gotcha." 

We join my friends in the lunch room, and the girls are surprised to see Trent beside me. Cassandra looks at me with a quirked eyebrow. Great, now I have to make introductions.

"Girls, this is Trent from my grade 10 classes. Trent and I need to work on some History lessons today at lunch for our test on Friday." 

"Trent, these are Cassandra, Olivia, Leilani, and Zoe. The gawkers the next table over are Travis, Brent, Kent & Tim. Travis blushes and turns around to resume talking with his friends. 

"Tim's in some of our classes." comments Trent.

"He is." I say, I thought I had recognized him before Computer Club, but he sits at the front of the class.

We eat lunch and comment about our morning, when there is a boom outside, and suddenly the skies open, you can't see much past the windows, it's raining so hard. Trent has this look on his face like he just wants to run outside and drench his burning back. 

After eating, I switch positions with Chloe so that I can sit beside Trent. He still seems having trouble focusing, he'll scrunch up his nose, or grunt and rotate his shoulder, trying to get his shirt to scratch the itch on his back. I sigh, this isn't going to work. 

"Lift your shirt." I say at last. 

Trent looks at me almost in disbelief as I reach down into my bag for burn cream. I take out the jar and show it to him. "Lift your shirt, so I can put this on your back." 

"Is there something you don't carry in your bag Rose?" Cass comments. 

"I tried to lift it once, It's really heavy." Comments Leilani.

"Lift your shirt or do I take it off for you?" I ask Trent again. 

He gives me one last look of resistance, before letting go a sigh, and starts peeling off his shirt. There are a few whistles and hoots from those still in the lunch room, and he blushes. 

For a boy his age, he has some decent muscle tone, I look him over, distracted for a moment while I open the jar of cream. 

"Your whole back is lobster red! What did you do, run around bare-chested all day?" I say as I look over the damage.

"Well, it was hot, so I used my shirt as a head scarf to keep the sweat from my eyes and from getting sunstroke." He says defensively. 

"I'd say something, but your mother probably already gave you an earful." I say in a scolding tone.

"Yeah.." I can hear the guilt in his tone. His cheeks turning almost as red as his back, the girls giggle.

He flinches a bit as a cold cream first touches his skin, and then sighs with relief as it starts to take some of heat form his body. I look over his shoulder, and Zoe has this dreamy look on her face. _Yeah... my thoughts exactly, he's pretty hunky_.

It takes a few minutes to do his back, he keeps letting go sounds of relief as I hit new hot spots. "Didn't you put any cream on last night?" I ask him in mild disbelief.

"I didn't think it was that bad, and the stuff my mom used is nothing like yours..." 

"Okay turn around and chin up." I tell him. 

He does so, and I start applying the cream to his arms, shoulders and chest. I look down at the growing bulge in his pants. Great, the chest rub is turning him on. 

"Okay, look at me." I say gently, and apply cream to his cheeks and nose. 

"There, now leave your shirt off while that soaks in." I tell him. He opens his eyes and has this dreamy smile on his face. I put the cream on the table. 

The rest of lunch went better, we worked on dates, and names - which also helped me - and important events. I had him write them down, as I find that helps me remember them better. 

The first bell rings and we start gathering our things. "Oh, your cream." he says. 

I put my hand up. "Take that home with you and ask someone to help you put some more on tonight, and tomorrow morning... You might have to reapply even the day after so that you don't peel so bad come soccer practice on Thursday." 

"Thanks." he smiles and starts to put his shirt back on, wincing when the fabric rubs a bit. He heads off to class as we sort out containers and things. 

As we head out, Travis leans over to me, and speaks in a soft seductive tone. "So, do I have to get a sunburn for that kind of treatment?" 

I give his shoulder a soft punch. "Hush you, behave." I say with a coy smile. 

Cassandra smiles, and Zoe looks confused. "Is there something that happened this weekend that I should know about? You're still dating Monique, right?"

"Yes, I'm still dating Monique." I say quietly, "Travis is just being cheeky." 

Cassandra suddenly shifts the topic. "Say Travis, Rose and I are heading to the gym after school, you should join us." 

Travis looks hesitant. "I don't know..." 

"Start working out with us, and you'll start looking more like Trent. Then you'll have girls like Zoe drooling when you remove your shirt too.." she teases him. 

"I wasn't drooling!" Zoe argues. 

"Come now Zoe." Starts Cassandra. "Tell me you wished you were in Rose's place, slowly caressing his back, and massaging his chest..." 

Zoe gets this dreamy look as she starts visualizing Cass's comment. We start to giggle, and she snaps out of it. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" And we all laugh even more. 

I put my arm around Zoe. "It's okay. It's totally natural to fantasize about a body like that. We're just teasing you.. okay?"

Zoe leans her head on my shoulder. "Okay." 

We break away from one another to go to our lockers. Travis passes me on the way to his, leans in and whispers in my ear. 

"I know what body I like to fantasize about." His hand starts at my lower back, and brushes my right buttocks as he goes by. 

I blush in response, and thankful for my skirt, as I start getting hard by his flirting. _I need to tell him soon._

Monday afternoons are all grade 11 classes, so I get to enjoy some time with my friends. Zoe and I sit beside each other in Geography, seeing we're project buddies for this semester. Once we have the bulk of the work done Zoe comes back to what happened at lunch.   
So that her voice doesn't carry far, Zoe's voice is little more than a raised whisper. 

"Is it my imagination, or is Travis flirting with you more?"

"Maybe, I haven't really noticed." I say nonchalantly. 

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings you know." she presses. 

I blush. "Okay, so I may have responded once or twice to his advances."

"What were you two up to this weekend." she probes. 

"We went biking together." 

"And?..." she probes

"We got to know each other better." I continue to dodge the question.

"Reeaally." she says, drawing out the word. 

"It's not what you think." I respond. 

Zoe looks over to Travis, I follow her gaze. Travis is smiling our way, and I smile back.

"I have a feeling it's exactly what I think." she says with a cunning smile.

"And what do you think happened?" I test to see how far she thinks we've gone.

"I think you guys hit first base." She says confidently. 

"Well, at least you don't think I've slept with him, that would be way off." 

Zoe makes this 'O' look with her face, I put my finger up to stop her before she blows. 

"Look, I don't share my love life because I don't need there to be a rumour mill." I say in a serious tone. "Monique is my girlfriend, and that's all the school needs to know, capiche?"

Zoe calms down and looks down. "Okay, I understand."

"So, is he a good kisser?" she asks with a smile. 

"I'm not giving you any juicy details. Why don't you kiss him yourself and find out?" 

"After watching you at the slumber party, I don't think I can compete with you." 

"Kissing isn't a competition, it's letting your passions flow through you, and letting your body take over." I reply quietly.

"You make it sound so..." Zoe seems at loss for words. 

"Intimate?" Zoe blushes at my comment. "It is, and the more you let yourself enjoy the moment, the more you enjoy the experience." 

The bell rings before Zoe can say anything else, breaking our private conversation. 

"Try it sometime, you'll see." I give her a wink, and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

I file out with the others, Travis is standing by his desk, our hands brush, and we briefly hold hands. "You're coming to the gym today." I say firmly. It’s not a question. 

"It's pouring rain outside!" He says in complaint.

"Cassandra’s parents are driving us there, have your parents drop you off, we'll get you home." I enforce my comment.

"I'll see..." he says shuffling feet. 

"Don't make me drag you there, you know I can..." I challenge him. His expression shifts, like Friday, I can suddenly smell his excitement. _Oh.. he likes a dominant partner_... says the little minx in my mind. 

"Okay." he says. 

"Good, see you soon." I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk out.

"What was that about?" asks Cassandra at our lockers. 

"Travis needed some convincing to join us at the gym." I say with a smile. 

My friend shakes her head and smiles. "Now I can see how he fell for you, you're a strong lead." 

I look confused as I pull my bag out. "What?"

"Boys are generally expected to lead in a relationship. They have to be the strong ones." Cass explains. We start walking to the doors. "Travis is not a leading type, he's a follower. Any girl expecting him to be forward, ask first, or make the first move, have been left waiting..." 

"And I come along and sweep him up off his feet." I finish for her.

Cass glances over her shoulder as Travis is chatting with our Computer Club buddies. "Exactly, he's basically a puppy looking for someone to lead him." 

I get this mischievous smile on my face and Cass pokes my shoulder. "Stop it, bad girl!"

I start to laugh and soon she's joining me. 

We get to the doors, and spot the Goth's Lincoln in front of Travis's van. We dash out, and hop into the back seat of her car. "Thank you for picking us up Papa." Cassandra says with a smile. 

"You didn't think I was going to let my little princess walk home this mess, did you?" He says, returning the smile. "Let's go get your brother before he thinks I've abandoned him." 

We swing around to the primary school, and Alexander runs out and hops in the car beside his father, giving him a half hug. "Thank you Papa!" 

As we start driving, Cassandra leans over to me. "So, what were you and Zoe going on about last class?"

"She was trying to dig me for more details on what Travis and I were up to this weekend." I say quietly

"Well, if she didn't have proof before, that little show of affection as you left class was a good give-away."

"That peck on the cheek was a bit too affectionate, wasn't it?" I say hesitantly.

"That and, like Leilani, he's been trying to get as close to you as possible all day." She finishes. "You might as well just attach leads to your romantic interests the way they follow you around." 

I get this mischievous smile on my face. "How many puppies do you think I can gather?" 

"You are insatiable!" she says in a harsh whisper.

We both giggle. 

We get to the Goth household, and Alexander gets out of the car and runs up to the house. Bella comes down the stairs in a tracksuit, all 3 gym bags on one arm. Her husband pops the trunk, and she tosses the bags in the back as she comes around to get in the passenger side.   
They kiss as she gets into the car, and we head off for the gym downtown. 

"Nice of you girls to join me." Says Bella, looking over her shoulder. “We haven't had many new members in the gym lately.”

The rain is tapering off by the time we get downtown, but we quickly grab our bags, giving one final wave to Mortimer as we head in. 

Movers & Shakers isn't a large gym, but it doesn't need to be with the population of Willow Creek. The main floor of the two-story building features half a dozen treadmills, universal gyms, and a boxing area with 3 punching bags. The second story features locker rooms, a siting area and a health-bar for refreshments and protein drinks.   
If you prefer to be outside, the gym features a fenced-in back courtyard with some outdoor equipment.   
Those who rather have more open space, outside the fencing, there's a skate park in the green space along the creek. This is usually where the more physically active in town like to hang out. As I expected my co-worker Don is here at the gym today on his day off.   
Don's build could easily land him in a personal trainer job, it must be his college schedule that keeps him from being staff here instead of just a member. 

We head upstairs so that Cassandra and I can change into some gym clothes. Cassandra and I are working on the universals when Travis shows up. We wave to each other and he comes over. I point to the empty bench beside me and he sits down, not sure what do to. So I have him watch me first, I then get up, set his weight limit to half of mine and have him start. 

"You're not making fun of me are you?" Travis says in an annoyed tone. 

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused. 

"You're pushing twice what you just set for me." he continues. 

I frown. "Look, you need to build up muscle motion before you build muscle mass, otherwise you're likely to knot up or tear something. I'm saving you from a whole lot of pain. Look at Cassandra's hers is lighter than yours for the same reason." 

"Oh." he says. "Sorry." 

I start guiding him on how to equalizing muscle movements, so as to not strain anything pulling up, or losing control the weights and letting them clang back down. Even at the lower weight, I can see he's still struggling a bit, but he's managing as I encourage him to go slow, and not push too hard. 

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Don is sitting there, watching us. I look over towards him. 

"Ever thought of being a trainer?" He asks me. 

"Me?" I look at him confused. "I'm just repeating what my coach used to teach me."

"You had a good teacher then," he smiles. "But think of it, an after-school cardio program, build like yours, I'm sure it would be an inspiration to anyone." 

I blush. "Thanks." 

There's a clang beside me and I look back to Travis. 

"Sorry." he says with a slight sarcastic tone. Is he jealous?

Cassandra gives me a look that says I'm reading him right. I turn my focus back to Travis. Once Travis does a few more repetitions I tell him to finish his set, then take a break for a moment to stretch, and we can see what else we can do.  
By the time I'm done my first set, the treadmills are open, so the three of us snag them while we can. I take the middle one so that I can easily talk to either Cass or Travis. He's a little too out of breath to say much trying to keep up with us though. I reach over and lower the resistance on his machine. He gives me this look of relief when it suddenly isn't so hard to keep up. 

It's getting close to supper time when we're done our jog routine, and Bella tells us to hit the showers while she calls her husband for a ride home.   
I'm happy that the showers are private stalls rather than a large open shower, the advantages of a co-ed gym is the need to keep privacy. A nice hot shower to help stretch the muscles after a good workout feels so good! I get out of the stall covered in a large body towel, it runs from around my breasts down to my thighs. I grab my clothing, find an open change room, and get dressed. I come out, a smaller towel still wrapped around my head. The curse of curly hair is that it takes forever for your hair to dry, I rather not drip all over the car. I'm just packing up my gym bag when Bella tells us our ride is here.

We toss our bags into the trunk. I sit in the middle, as we'll be dropping Travis off first. He sneaks his hand around mine taking the chance that we're close and in privacy. Cassandra looks over and smiles. It's somehow is comforting that she approves of our relationship.

"So what do you think of your first workout?" I ask him. 

"I'll tell you tomorrow." he says in a dour tone.

"Oh, come now, you enjoyed it." I give him a playful nudge.

He half-smiles. "Maybe." then looks to me." Do all guys hit on you at the gym?" 

I sigh. "Don's four years older than me. When someone admires your build, it's a compliment, not a come-on." I say in mild annoyance.

"How do you know how old he is?" I could hear a touch of jealousy in his question.

"He's my co-worker. He works the afternoon shift at the café." I tell him. "Besides, I'm not his type, he hit on Monique the first day at work, not me." 

"That must have been entertaining." Cassandra says with a smile. 

"Hilarious!" I respond. "She gave him such a cold shoulder, you could feel the ice coming off of it." I say with a grin, and Cassandra giggles.

"He prefers ravens." says Bella in confirmation. 

"Something I should worry about?" asks Mortimer. 

"Nothing compares to you Mi Amoré, certainly not some silly college boy." She says seductively, caressing her husband's cheek. 

He takes her hand, and gives her knuckles a kiss. "Good." 

We soon reach Travis's place, and I don't even think twice of giving him a kiss goodbye before he gets out of the car. "See you tomorrow." I say with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." he says with a slightly distant smile. 

"See you tomorrow Travis!" calls out Cassandra, and he comes back to his senses. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." 

He grabs his bag out of the trunk and moves out of the way so that the Lincoln can back out, he gives us one last wave before turning to heading into the house. 

"That's a new development between you two." Bella comments. 

"Yeah, we sort of hit if off this weekend while cycling." I say with a slight smile. 

"I was under the impression you liked girls." she says calmly. 

"So was I..." I commented with a slight frown. "He sort of took me by surprise." 

"I'd say it's more the other way around." says Cass teasingly. 

"I did not purposefully seduce Travis." I say defensively. "It just … happened..." 

"hmmm Hmm.. That's not quite how you told it to me." she says smugly. 

"Ah, young love." says Bella fondly. 

"For some of us, the love never goes away." Mortimer adds. 

"You will always be my sweetheart." She answers him fondly. 

Cassandra is making a gagging motion, my guess is that her parents are regularly affectionate like this, and well, who wants to see their parents get all mushy with one another?

"You ready for the Physic's quiz tomorrow?" Cass says, changing topics. 

"I think so." I say thoughtfully. "I'll probably do one last write/study tonight just to get some of the more complex equations down pat."

"A quiz? This early in the year?" Bella sounds a little surprised. 

Cassandra answers. "Mr. Brunet wants to see where the class sits and what we know. He's said the quiz won't necessarily count on our final grade, it's more of a meter to see what he needs to focus on this month."

"Ah, an adaptive teaching method. Your teacher is very wise." Mortimer comments.

"Our history teacher is doing the same thing on Friday." I comment. "Some of the class is really worried."

Bella looks into the rear-view mirror. "Cassandra, you don't have history, do you? You've not mentioned anything about a test Friday..." 

"That's cause History is one of my grade 10 catch-up courses." I say scratching the back of my head. Partially due to my nervousness, partially to see if the hair is dry yet.

"I'm in Biology in that block Mama, we're starting labs next week."

"How many grade 10 classes do you have Rose?" asks her mom.

"Four, meaning I'm going to have to catch up with Biology, Economics, and Poli Science this summer if I want to graduate with Cassandra next year."

"That's going to take up half your summer, you poor dear." Her mom sad sadly. 

"I don't have any plans this summer outside of working more to save up for college." I comment. "I don't want to completely rely on the chance of getting scholarships."

"Paying your own way through college?" Mortimer seems almost offended by the concept. "Your parents, will they not pay your way?" 

"I don't want their money!" I say bitterly. "I doubt they'd help even if I did ask!" My eyes start to well up, and I fight back the tears that are threatening to surface. Darn female hormones, I used to have my feelings under better control than this.

Bella leans over and says something to her husband, his expression changes. 

"I'm sorry my dear, I did not mean to upset you." he says to me apologetically. Cass gives my hand a squeeze as a comforting gesture, trying to deflate my reaction. 

I look at my friend and give her a weak smile, and sniffle. "I'll be alright..." 

"Do you want to come over? I'm sure my parents won't mind." Cassandra says in a comforting tone. 

"No.. I have to work in the morning, but thanks for the offer." 

"Can you at least stay for supper dear?" asks Bella. "We can drive you home afterward." 

"I... " I start to object, my stubbornness kicking in. Cass squeezes my hand again. "I would really like that." I say with a smile, blinking to keep my meltdown under control.

I don't know why Cass wants me at her place for the meltdown I'm holding back, maybe she's afraid what I'd do if I was alone.  
We drive past my street, I'm quiet the rest of the trip as we go to the Goth's residence.   
We get out of the car, grabbing all but my gym gear, no point in taking it out of the car if I'm getting a ride home. 

"You two go on up, and I'll let you know when supper is ready." Bella smiles, looking at me a bit worried.

We go on up, and head into Cassandra's room, she closes the door quietly behind me, I'm still sort of zoning out, trying to keep my emotions bottled, and slowly loosing the fight. 

"You okay?" my friend says softly....

"Why don't they love me!?" I suddenly say in defeat and fall on the bed crying. And I can't stop crying, Cassandra sits on the bed, gently rubbing my back as I bawl into her bed cover. 

After a few minutes, I turn to her. "Everyone here in Willow Creek. They're so friendly, so loving, so understanding, and.. And **my** parents threw me out like some piece of used trash!... **why!?** "

"I wish I had an answer for that." my friend says softly.

I fall into her arms and continue to cry a bit more, she just holds me close and lets me get it out of my system. I finally manage to get my emotions under control after a few minutes.

I lean into her. "Thank you." 

"You've been holding that back for a long time." she says softly. 

I sniffle. "Since I got here." I let out a shaky breath. "I'm trying so hard to make this work..." 

"I know." Cassandra says rocking me gently.

"Everyone says I'm so strong and sure of myself." I sniffle again. "I just wish I felt that way." 

"You are strong." my friend says, reassuring me.

"This isn't what a strong person does." I say trying to wipe my cheek.

"Sometimes you just need to let your emotions flow." she says gently. 

"Why are you being so nice to me, I don't deserve it." I say, beating myself up. 

"Everyone needs a friend." she says firmly. "Even you." 

I lean against her shoulder, and she hands me a handkerchief, she can be so old fashioned. I blow my nose and wipe my face a bit. 

"Thanks." I say at last. "For not letting me be alone like this." 

She leans her head on my shoulder, and we just sit there, holding each other. 

Finally I let go a deep breath. "Okay, I'm okay I say at last." 

Cassandra gives my shoulder a squeeze. "You should wash up." 

"Good idea." I say with a final sniffle, and she releases me from her hold. 

I get up, a little shaky on my feet, wow, emotional dump can really mess with your balance. Cass brings her hand up, to make sure I don't suddenly fall back. I steady myself, and then walk to the bathroom.   
I'm just finishing washing my face when her parents call up that supper is ready. Did I really just cry for over 10 minutes? 

We make our way down and join the family for supper. My eyes are still a bit red from the crying, but my face isn't all streaked and smeared. 

Alexander looks at me. "Are you okay Rose?" 

"I'll be fine, thanks for asking squirt." I say with a smile. 

"Since you’re here, can you show me something on the piano?" he looks at me expectantly. 

"Alexander..." Bella starts. 

"No, it's okay." I say with a wider smile. "I'd love to." 

We spend the rest of supper with her parents asking me about my work at the café. I welcome the distraction from my previous thoughts and go into details of some of my funnier moments dealing with customers. 

After supper we head upstairs and I comb through the music books till I find some beginner pieces from Bach. I pick Prelude in C Major and Für Elise.   
We spend almost an hour together till he starts playing the pieces on his own, and really catches on. 

"So, why are you teaching me old stuff." Alexander asks, once he's done. 

"It's only by learning the classics that we learn to appreciate the pure beauty that is music." I tell him softly. "Then you can start playing more modern pieces, like this." 

And I start playing 'The Riddle'. "Listen to the music first." I tell him. Then we'll sing it with words after.” 

He sits there and tries to get the tune, soon he starts to hums along with it, he recognizes the beat. I play the song again, and start signing the vocals, with Cassandra signing along with me.   
Bella comes out of her bedroom with a book, and looks at me admiringly.   
I look up at Cassandra as I sing the last verse of the song, and she smiles. 

When I'm done playing, Alexander looks up at me. "Woooow!" He exclaims. "Do you think I can ever be as good as you?" 

I blush and smile. "Well, you need to practice music" he nods.. "You need to practice singing." He nods again. "And you need to start with the classics." and he slumps in the chair. 

I laugh and I pull him in for a hug. "It's not all bad squirt. Trust me, okay?" 

Alexander lets go a big sigh as I let him go. "Okay." he says at least. 

"That a boy." I say as I get up from the bench and give his hair a light ruffle. 

I lean over. "You know, girls really love talented musicians." I say teasingly. 

"Ew gross!" his face scrunches up, and we all laugh.

Ah the joys of when girls were yuck. I remember that time. I push the following not so fond thought out of my mind. No, I've had enough bad memories for one day.

I look at Cassandra. "Wanna play some games for a bit?" 

"Sure!" she smiles. I go downstairs, grab my backpack and bring it into her room. We close the door as Bella asks Alexander about his homework. 

"Awe Mama..." I chuckle, poor kid doesn't get a break. 

We set the laptop up at her desk, and take turns playing various games. I find a kids game that's designed for 2 players. Block games are so fun, and we spend a good part of the night playing it.

Cassandra joins me on the drive home and we're back to talking about tomorrow's Physics quiz, giving each other pop questions to see how well we remember what we know so far.

I give her one last hug before I get out of the car. Leaning my head against hers. "Thanks again for being there for me." 

"Anytime!” she says.

I thank Mortimer for the drive and go to the trunk to gather my gym bag.   
What an emotionally draining day! 

My phone chimes an incoming messages, I pull my phone out of my bag, head to the bedroom and flop down on my bed. 

-= I now have a half a dozen roses in the corner of my screen. Have I told you how much I love you?

I smile at Monique's message, a bit surprised she hadn't tried to message me earlier, it's late and we both should be heading to bed soon. I send a reply.

-= I love you too. 

-= I just wanted a goodnight, can I call you?

-= Anything for you. 

My phone rings and I answer it. 

"I miss you." she says on the line.

"I miss you too." I smile. 

"I just wanted to hear your voice, I missed seeing you at lunch, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Computer Club." I say with a deep sigh.

"Ew, pass." She says, and I chuckle. 

"That's okay, there's always Wednesday, and the forecast says this storm is finally going to clear by the end of tomorrow. Meaning I'll be on the field Wednesday playing soccer."

"I get to watch you run around in those barely butt covering shorts again?" she coos. 

I chuckle. "Yes, I'll wear those shorts again, the school gear doesn't come in till next week." 

"Then I'm definitely going to be there." I can hear her smile on the line. 

"See you tomorrow my love." I say softly. 

"See you tomorrow. I love you." she says sweetly and lets the line go. 

I stretch and sigh. I debate reaching out to my support group, to discuss my meltdown tonight. It would be good to get some insight, but decide against it in the end. I don’t need to be dragging those emotions back up a second time tonight, now that I have them under control. 

I'm definitely ready for bed at this point. I do my bedtime routine, get into bed and drift off rather quickly.


	19. Two for Tuesday

I hear the sound of knocking. Dawn is rising, and there's light entering through the bedroom window. I get up, still dressed in my nightshirt. The knocking is distant, the front door? I make my way through the house, and open the front door.   
My parents are standing there. How did they find me, how do they know where I live?   
We’re all quiet for a moment, if feels like a lifetime since I’ve seen them, yet it’s been less than a year. Mom is smiling, and I go to give her a hug, but my father steps in the way, forcing me to step back.

I don't even get a 'Hello' from him, he looks me up and down with an expression of disgust.

"Look at you! Who do you think you are Ross!?" he spits at me angrily. 

"My name is Rosemary now father, you are going to have to get used to that!" I snap back to him with an equal tone. "What are you doing here?" I say impatiently. I’ve never been this rude to my father in the past. 

"Seeing what sort of degrading condition my son has brought himself to…” is his snide reply. 

"I'm not your son anymore!" I stand my ground. "I'm going to be a woman soon, you will have to come to terms that you now have a daughter." 

His face turns red. "Over my dead body!" He shouts. He takes a lunge at me, I put my hands up to defend myself from his strike....

I suddenly sit up in bed, breathing hard, my hands up in a defensive position. The room is dark, there's no other sound outside of my own breathing. It takes several heartbeats to realize it hadn't really happened. I fall back to my pillow and groan, my hand on my chest, trying to calm the panic attack that forced me awake. _Thank goodness it wasn’t real! It was just a dream!_  
I look over at the clock, my alarm isn't supposed to go off for another hour. I lay there staring at the ceiling, still trying to quell the emotions going through my mind and body. _Come on Rose, get yourself together!_

I get out out bed and sit on the floor in a lotus position, going through the relaxation and meditation routine my therapist taught me...   
After 5 frustrating minutes, it's still not working, I can't get my mind to calm down. Well, plan B it is then. I get up and get dressed into my track suit. Time for a jog to get rid of all this pent up worry. 

Yesterday's storm has already blown over, stars are trying to poke out through the thinning clouds. I have just enough light to avoid the worst of the puddles. It's warm this morning, must be what pushed the storm out sooner than predicted.   
I choose one of my more upbeat playlists, one I frequently use for my workout routines. The music helps keep my mind from the dark places it's trying to go. I let my running match the pace of the songs, my feet landing to the beat. I push myself hard, it doesn't take long till I'm drenched in sweat. I'm going to do a full 5k this morning, I need to clear this negativity from my head.  
So much better.

I get home with enough time to shower and have a quick breakfast before work. The shower helps, but I still feel exhausted and drained. Performing my morning stretching routine helps get some of kinks out of my muscles and wakes me up a bit more, but doesn’t ease the fatigue I feel. 

I get to work a couple of minutes before Beth. I'm leaning against the wall as she pulls up to the bakery next door. She greets me with a bright smile, but her expression changes when she sees my face. 

"By the bags under your eyes, I'd wager you didn't sleep well." she says with concern. 

"I had a nightmare last night. I'll be okay." I say with a weak smile. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her tone is touched with worry. 

I shake my head. "No, I cried enough about it yesterday to bring it all up again." I take a deep breath and shake the feeling welling up in the back of my mind. 

Beth steps forward and pulls me into a sisterly hug. I don't resist and put my arms around her. 

She releases me and takes a step back. "Okay." she says with a comforting smile. "Do you want to take the day off?" 

I shake my head again. "I rather not be left alone right now." My voice cracks a little as I work to contain my emotions. 

She puts her hand on my cheek. "Just let me know if you need anything, Okay?"

I force a smile. "Okay, will do. Thanks." 

She turns to open the door as Monique shows up. My girlfriend isn't even 10 feet away when she, suddenly changes her pace and comes up and gives me a big hug. 

"Oh, baby, what's wrong? You look terrible!" Monique's tone is even more worried than Beth's.

I return the hug, lean back and give her a kiss. "I'll be okay, I just didn't sleep well last night." 

She kisses me again. "Okay. I'm here for you if you need me." 

I hug her again. Damn, the tears are trying to come back and I swallow hard, forcing my feelings down. _Why am I such an emotional wreck today?_

"Let's get to work." I mumble into her shoulder, _I need the distraction._

"Okay, but first I need you to sit down while I do something." she says softly. 

We turn on the lights and I do as she asks, sitting down in a nearby chair. She takes some concealer out of her purse, and works at hiding the bags under my eyes. She digs in her cosmetic bag again, and starts doing the rest of my makeup. I'm decent enough at doing up my face, but the minor makeover she gives me is way better than I can manage!

She shows her work in her hand mirror, and I smile. "Thank you, this is amazing!" 

"Anything for you my love." she says softly, and we kiss again. 

"I don't hear the coffee going!" Beth calls from her office. 

We giggle, and get starting up the machines. 

When I get Beth her morning coffee 5 minutes later she looks up at me and smiles. "Well, that looks better! Monique should really think of becoming a cosmetician. Her quick makeover is amazing."

"It's helping me feel better too." I say with a smile. 

"I suppose the morning kisses helped as well, hmm?" she teases me.

I blush. "That too." 

Work goes by well enough, it's steady but not crazy busy. The upbeat music coming over the radio is helping improve my mood, and I make a few customers smile as I quietly sign to the songs. 

I was half expecting Monique to ask for a repeat of yesterday, but she doesn't ask to come over this morning. I'm both glad and disappointed. I would love the company, but I really don't know if I'm in the mood for nookie this morning.   
Monique and I give each other parting kisses. I cross the street, and unlock my bike from the rack beside the gym. It doesn't take long to cycle home, which is good. With all my upset yesterday, I hadn't done my homework, so this gives me time to catch and get it done before I need to leave.

I look at my phone to turn off my tunes, and notice a calendar notification. I look at it and realize why Monique wanted to go home to change: picture day. So I dress in something nice that compliments the makeup job that Monique gave me, then set to do as much homework as I have time for.

It takes me a bit longer to finish my lessons than I anticipated, I'm debating cycling to school, but I don't want to deprave Leilani of our morning walk together. So I grab my stuff and head out.

My neighbour is already standing outside as I dash outside. She smiles to me as I catch up to her. "You okay this morning?" she asks with a touch of concern. 

"Yeah. Just having an off morning." I comment. 

She reaches out her hand, and we wrap our fingers together and start walking. Her touch is comforting and I feel myself almost immediately relax.   
We start walking in silence.   
Leliani is first to break the silence and comments on my makeup and choice of green dress.

"You look pretty this morning." She smiles as she looks me over.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. "It’s picture day, and I needed to feel pretty this morning." 

"Why, what's wrong?" Concern slips back into her tone. 

"I had a bad dream last night." I say sadly. 

"Well, you are here now, and the dream is not." she says in an encouraging tone. 

"You're right." I sigh. "I shouldn't let it bother me so much." 

We spend our walk to Cassandra's discussing Science class. We're supposed to touch on astronomy today, she's looking forward to it. 

Cassandra joins us soon, and gives me a hug. "You feeling better this morning?" she asks with a touch of concern.

"I had a nightmare last night after my episode. It wasn't a good night." my smile is grim. 

"How you feeling now?" she probes. 

I let go a deep breath. "Yeah, I’m good." I smile. 

"Who did your makeup this morning? You look pretty." she compliments. 

"Monique gave me a mini-makeover before work as a way to cheer me up." I smile. 

"It looks good on you." She smiles. I can see her about to make another comment, but she looks at Leilani and stops. 

"Ready for Chemistry?" I ask her, changing topics.

"As ready as I can be." Cass replies with a sigh. 

We spend the rest of the morning walk talking about classes. 

While at our lockers before first bell Cassandra quietly comments. "I was about to say I look forward to seeing Travis's reaction this morning, but I don't think Leilani is aware that the two of you are an item, and I didn't want to have her worried she has more competition." 

"We're not an item. She doesn't have more competition." I say mildly annoyed. 

“Don’t tell me he’s not your boyfriend Rose. I see the way the two of you keep trying to hide you affections for one another, after what you’ve done, you can’t deny you have a relationship together." Cassandra replies in a serious tone.

I lean back against my locker door and sigh. “You’re right.”

Travis comes around the corner cutting off Cassandra’s next comment. 

“Good Morning Travis.” I say sweetly. 

He suddenly turns around and ends up bumping against the wall in his distraction. Cassandra and I giggle. 

"Okay, that was worth the wait." my friend says with a smile, and we head off to homeroom together as he sorts himself out. 

Travis comes into class a few moments later, sits down and turns around. "Wow, you look amazing this morning!" 

I blush. "Thanks." 

The bell stops us from any further conversation and Travis turns around. 

The morning rolls by well enough, I get quite a few comments on my looks, so I steal a moment while waiting in line for my picture to be taken to send Monique a message. 

-= The makeover you gave me is earning me a lot of compliments. Thanks for the emotional boost this morning, I really needed it. I Love you!

-= You're message just gave me another rose! <3 I love you so much, and you are welcome! :-*

Lunch rolls around and we gather for Computer Club. Some of the group have their rough draft articles to put into the newsletter, so I log into my SchoolNet account, open up the newsletter template we chose last week, and we spend most of lunch huddled around the screen sorting out what article goes where. Brent has a logo drawn up for the newsletter, so we put that in heading section. It’s actually starting to look like a mini newspaper, much better than the newsletter the school handed out at the beginning of the year.

"One more session, and we should be ready to publish it for next week." says Tim. 

"What then?" I ask, not having done this previously in my other schools. 

"Our media club prints the newsletter, and copies are left in one of the lobby stands for anyone interested." Tim says. "That's why we're choosing general topics and fun tech stuff that might interest non-geeks." 

"Ah..." and I smile. “That sounds pretty interesting actually.”

“The school has been doing it for years.” Comments Bobby. “Each term, the new head of the Computer Club takes over managing the newsletter. It’s a matter of pride to make something that is fun and appealing to the student body.”

“Sort of a ‘Geeks can be fun’ approach?” I say teasingly. 

Cassandra smiles at my hidden message and Travis blushes. Tim gives me a sly smile. “You are going to be fun to have around.” 

Once we're done with the newsletter, we start talking about some of our latest side projects. 

Cassandra comments."Rose, why don't you show them that mod you did for MySimsGo! that you put on my phone?"

I shrug "I coded it this summer. It doesn't really do much..." 

"It reduces battery consumption exponentially depending on screen brightness, I'd say it does quite a lot." Cassandra praises me. 

"It's just a decoded battery saver that I tweaked for the game..." I try to downplay my coding work.

"You're too modest." She beams at me, and pulls out her phone and shows the guys what I'd done.

"Can you apply that to other games?" Asks Kent.

"I probably could, though, depending how much you play games, I could probably recompile it to be a stand alone adaptable app instead of just a mod." 

"You make it sound like developing an app is something easy." says Tim. 

I blush. "Well, I did have a bit of help understanding the code..." I flip out of my schoolnet account and log into the university cloud account I share with my brother. I go into my personal folder, and show them the uncompiled base code. Pointing out what I tweaked for the game, and what rules I could set to make it a more efficient general application. Travis is comfortably sitting behind me, leaning on my shoulders. His breath by my ear is a mild distraction.

Tim is closely following my explanation. "Rose, you're telling me that you took a simple battery saver app… decompiled it, then you optimized the base program, rewriting half of the application code to work better?"

"Just about." I turn to him. 

"Where did you learn all of this !?" The amazement is clear in his voice.

"I spent the summer with university engineering and programming students. They gave me a bunch of their old text books, showed me a few hacks and tips..." 

"Wow." he looks from the code then back to me. "That's amazing! Can you teach me some of this?"

The bell rings, cutting us off. "Next session." I tell him as we sign out of the computers and get our stuff together.

Tuesday afternoons are my favorite: Art class, followed by gym. I really need a creative outlet today. Our teacher has a blue vase full of wild flowers for our lesson today. We can sketch with an option to add watercolour to make our work pop - given enough time. I go right at work. I'm not used to working under such a tight timeline, but I'm driven to have it drawn, and coloured before the bell chimes. The five top paintings are displayed in the hallway. Mine being the highlight of the mosaic of artwork being displayed. I told the teacher that she didn't have to promote mine so much, but the other students agreed with her, so there was no more argument there.

During gym, Cassandra, Travis and I are doing our warm-up laps together. I can jog faster, but I like to stay with my friends.

"Say, Rose, it’s Two-for-Tuesday night at the cinema. Travis and I are going to see Neptune 12 tonight, you free?" Cassandra asks.

“Two-for-Tuesday?” I inquire. 

“Yeah, admission is only 2 Sims” Travis says with a smile. “It’s a weekly ritual of ours.”

"Just the 3 of us?" I ask mildly surprised.

"The other girls aren't keen on Sci Fi." Travis says with a shrug.

"But you are." Cass says with a grin. 

"Count me in, sounds fun!" I mirror her grin. 

Today's volleyball lesson focuses on blocking and intercepting. The coach puts Cassandra and I on opposing sides, an the two of us are constantly blocking one another. Not only is Cassandra tall, but she's pretty agile, so we balance each other well. We count 10 returns before Chloe finally misses a shot to the back corner. We all cheer at the good game.   
The rest of gym is spent with Tina and I trading off one shot serves before Zoe finally catches the pattern and sets me up for a good spike winning our side a point. It was a good workout, I don't feel any of this morning's stress by the end of class.   
I touch up my makeup, trying my best to keep it done the way Monique did it this morning. I pride myself for not making a mess of it, and slide back into my dress. 

Science class was not as exciting as Leilani was hoping it would be. We're studying Astronomical Units, and how they are used to calculate the distance of planets and stars. 

I was so glad to get out of class and join Cassandra and Travis for a ride downtown. Travis had borrowed the van this morning, knowing that they were going to go out. Leilani backs out of the offer to join us, futuristic movies aren’t her thing. We give her a drive home as compensation, so that she’s not stuck walking from school alone, and she appreciates the gesture. Leilani gives me a kiss as she exits the van and we all wave.

“I see she’s not given up on you two hooking up.” Cassandra comments. 

“That was actually a small kiss, I think she was a little shy with Travis here.” I reply. “She gets more bold the more we spend time together. She’ll even openly hug me, and hold my hand around Monique, like she’s daring my girlfriend to do something about it.” I say with a frown.

Cassandra merely shakes her head and smiles, Travis has a frown on his face - Probably wondering if he should feel bothered by the affections I share with my girlfriends. 

We park at the Malt Shop, share a pizza for supper, and catch the early show at the cinema. I comment that I don’t see any of our classmates here. 

“The high school gang usually goes for the late show.” Cassandra comments. “Travis and I like beating the crowds and get the early screening.”

“So much easier to find a good seat.” Travis adds with a smile. 

“I appreciate the early show, seeing as how early I work tomorrow morning.” I say appreciatively.

Cassandra leans against me with a nudge. “Thought you would approve.” 

Travis volunteers to wait in the concession line while Cass and I go claim seats. 

"So, what's the real reason for the movie invite?" I ask her, now that we have a moment alone. 

"Well, when else are the two of you going to be able to go out on a date?" she replies with a smile. 

I frown. "You know, my girlfriend...." 

"Would probably kill me for my sneaky plan, I know. But I want to see you both happy for once." 

She spots Travis approaching. "And you have to admit, he's really happy for some time alone with you for a change." she gets up and goes to help unload part of his burden before he spills anything. 

Cassandra sits on my left with her drink and popcorn, leaving the seat to the right of me for Travis. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I got extra butter." He says as he sits down. 

"That's not going to ruin your diet is it?" Cass leans over and teases me.

I push her away. "I'll be fine." I say with smile, and she giggles. 

It's clear by the size of drink and popcorn that he is hoping I don't mind sharing with him. Emphasizing that this is a date. I wonder if this was pre-planned, or just something they cooked up on the fly.   
Why fight it? I lean against him, and we hold hands using our opposite hands to eat with.   
I have to admit, this is nice. No complications, no expectations, just comfortably snuggling and watching a movie. And, unlike watching movies at home, this is far as it can go - so there’s no surprises.

The theater goes dark as the cinema starts playing their usual pre-movie advertisements.

"Rose?" Travis asks, and I look up. 

I wasn't expect it, but I don't object when he suddenly kisses me. I shift my position to get a better angle and the two of us make out through the commercials and intro credits.   
As the movie starts, we break our kiss. I let out a sigh, and snuggle into him. Okay, Cass is right, I needed this. I can see her smiling in the corner of my eye, and I reach over and give her hand a thank you squeeze and snuggle back into Travis for the show. So this is what dating is like..

Regardless of their intentions, it was a great movie and I enjoyed myself.   
It’s been awhile since I’ve gone to a movie theater, it was totally worth the price. I forget how much more amazing special effects are on the big screen. Having someone to share it with made it that much more enjoyable. 

We walk out of the theater excitedly talking about the best parts of the movie. Travis and I are openly sharing public affection. I know I should probably be worried that someone will see us with our arms around each other’s waist. I am just so much enjoying the moment, I don’t care if someone sees us. I am enjoying a wonderful night with my boyfriend and my best friend, and nothing was going to ruin the moment. As we get in to the van, I sit in the back, giving Cassandra her favorite spot in the front passenger side. I sit back and think about tonight. Yes, Cassandra is right, I can’t deny that Travis is my boyfriend, and I find myself enjoying the idea of a straight relationship for a change. 

Travis drives us home, first dropping Cassandra off, before going to my place. The van is conveniently parked to block most of the view from Leilani's window. I wonder if he’s doing that on purpose? If she were to look, she can barely see my head come out the driver's side back door and move to the driver's door. 

Travis rolls down his window. "I really enjoyed our time together." he smiles. 

"I enjoyed it too. Thanks for inviting me." I smile. 

"You look so beautiful today, I just needed to be with you." 

I blush. _Ah. I knew there was something more about tonight._ “You are such a hopeless romantic.” I give him a loving smile. “Regardless, it was sweet, and I had a good time." 

I lean into the window and give him a good night kiss that easily lasts a few minutes.   
When I break away, Travis has this flustered look on his face. I don't think he was expecting that intense of a good night kiss. He looks like he's about to ask something, then his expression changes. 

"See you tomorrow Rose." he smiles. 

"See you tomorrow." I say softly. I step back and wave to him as he pulls out of the driveway and leaves. 

I'm still taking my shoes off, when there is a knock on my door. I lean over and open it, it's Leilani. 

"Hey!" I say still leaning over, holding on to the door. 

"Can I come in?" she says in a worried tone. 

I let go of the door and smile. "Sure." I finish taking off my shoes.

My neighbour comes in, closes the door and paces a bit nervously. 

"Leilani, what's wrong? Something bothering you?"

"Did I... Did I just see you kiss Travis?" she asks in a worried tone. 

Oh boy. "Um.... Yes, you just saw me kiss Travis." There's no point in lying to her.

She plops down on the bench beside me and leans on me. "But I thought you liked girls." 

"My feelings for you haven't changed Leilani." I say in a comforting tone.

"You mean you still love me?" she looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I still love you." I say softly.

She places her hand on my cheek and brings herself up to kiss me. It starts off gentle. As she continues kissing, we shift ourselves so that we can kiss more passionately. Okay, there's no comparison with Travis, he’s cute and all, but Leilani really knows how turn me on!. Soon, we're making out in earnest, Leilani whimpers as I draw her closer to me and wraps her arms around me tightly.   
Finally, after a few minutes she breaks away. 

"So do I kiss better than he does?" she asks teasingly, placing a finger seductively on my lips. 

I'm breathing hard from our passion. "Way better." I say with a dreamy smile. 

She gets up takes my hand and leads me further into the house. I gladly follow her, she goes past the living room, which surprises me at first and leads me into the bedroom. This could really get me into trouble... 

She lets go of my hand, turns to face me, and takes her top off, she's not wearing a bra. She sits down on the bed, and leans back, beckoning me to join her with a finger. I don't hesitate stripping off my dress. I only have a pair of panties on, my growing member clearly showing a bulge in the fabric, I climb on top of her and we resume making out.   
She brings her arms up, cupping my breast, and I moan and whimper. I can feel her trying push me up, and I comply by sliding further up the bed, moving slowly. She kisses along my neck, and I gasp as she nibbles a bit. She continues to pull me upward and I feed her my breasts one by one.. I manage to take the first one, but by the time she reaches the other, I'm arching my back and groaning in pleasure as my first orgasm hits. 

I slump down, then slide down her body, putting my leg between hers and grinding against her sex as I go. She arches up and pushes against my leg moaning in the new sensation.   
I come back down to her face and we resume our passionate kissing, my sensitive nipples rubbing against hers sending intense feelings of pleasure through my body.   
She lifts her hips off the ground, and I can feel the fabric between our bodies move. She kicks her legs a few times and I can hear her bottoms land somewhere behind us. I can feel her wetness pushing against me. the only thing separating us is my dampening panties. as she starts to push up against my hard-on, we start dry humping each other, driven by our passions. 

Leilani suddenly breaks our kiss and looks up at me with wanton need. "I want you." 

I kiss along her neck and bring up a hand to fondle her right breast and she moans. "Inside of me." 

I stop what I'm doing and look down at her. 

"Leilani, I don't want to take your virginity, that's for your first love to do." 

She brings her hand up, and caresses my cheek, then combs her fingers through my hair. She pulls me down for another kiss, and we tenderly kiss for a moment before she lets go. 

"You are my first love." she says softly. "Please, I want to feel you inside of me." 

As much as I want her, worry hits the back of my mind. "What if you get pregnant?"

"I just finished my period on Friday, I won't be ovulating for a few weeks. It's safe." She looks up at me pleadingly. "Please. Show me you love me."

I can think of a few other ways to show my love for her, but I have a naked girl underneath me, her sex has drenched my underwear... I reach down and for the lack of reasoning, pull down my panties and free my hard-on, which was almost about to push itself out had we continued much more.  
Releasing my member, it springs forward and pushes against her opening.   
Leilani gasps as she feels the skin contact, I'm just holding myself still as she pushes up against me, rubbing herself over the tip. She's so wet, it doesn't take much for my member to find her vaginal opening and start sliding in, only to hit her hymen. 

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask again.

She pushes against me, and winces as the hymen starts to tear. "Yes!" she says with wanton need.

It takes a bit more effort, and a couple of more pushes, but she finally gasps as her cherry pops, and her fingers dig into my back in pain. I hold myself still, waiting for her fingers to relax.

She finally lets go a deep breath, and looks up at me. "I'm okay". she says and smiles. 

  
I start sliding deeper into her slowly, she's so wet, that I don't really need to thrust, I just let my weight push me in. She lets go a gasp of pleasure and a long moan as I slowly start filling her. It's taking every bit of control I have not to get off, she is so tight!  
We start kissing as we start pushing against each other, sliding all the way to bottom.

I lock our legs and roll her on top of me, so that she can better control our love making from here. She slides her knees up and sits up, holding on to my breasts and she rides me up and down. As much as I want to hold back longer, I can't. With a moan I push up into her and release my load, and she gasps at the sudden feeling of me filling her up. My orgasm seems to trigger her, and she starts riding me harder, pushing for her own release. Our juices mingle as I now effortlessly slide in and out of her. Then the most amazing feeling comes over me, her whole vagina starts convulsing, and rippling. She is gasping and moaning, and I'm holding on to her hips to stop from accidentally popping out. I can feel my second orgasm coming up and she is clearly going through more than one herself. suddenly her vagina's grip is so hard, it's almost painful as she lets go a long moan, I can't hold back either, and I blow a second load deep into her, she gasps and whimpers, I can feel her vaginal muscles milking my penis, trying to get every drop out. She smiles and and sighs and then lays down on top of me. 

We lay there for a few moments, trying to catch our breaths. I had felt Monique get off before when we've had sex, but I've never felt anything as intense as what I just experienced with my girl on top of me. 

Leilani finally props herself up on an elbow and looks down at me, stroking my hair.

"That was incredible!" Her voice is distant, her eyes are glassy, I think she blew her mind.

She kisses me and I reach up and gently stroke her back and hair. She's drenched is sweat, so am I for that matter.

She finally opens her eyes, they're in focus now. "Thank you." 

"No regrets?" I say softly with a touch of concern. 

I still feel a bit guilty for taking her virginity. I should also be feeling guilty for cheating like this on Monique, but that seems to be the last thing on my mind.

"Not with you." she smiles. "I'm all sweaty." she giggles. 

"I think we need a shower." I smile. 

"Together?" Her tone is a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Yes." 

"Okay." She smiles, she gets up, she's still so tight, that I was inside her, and I slide out as she pulls away. 

She gasps and whimpers at the feeling, and looks at me sadly. "I don't like the feeling of you coming out of me." 

I give her a kiss. "Come on, let's get washed up." 

Leilani bounces, naked on her way to the bathroom, I can see our bodily juices, and blood slide down her leg. 

Leilani likes her introduction to shower fun. We clean each other up, which, of course leads to more excitement as we fondle one another. I finger her to another orgasm as she jacks my load onto the bathroom walls. She makes sure there's none left by sucking on my member till it goes soft. Although this is not the first time showering with someone else, shower play feels different with Leilani. Maybe because she's a bit taller, and so there are angles I am able to reach without bending down. She's still so tight, I couldn't stick 2 fingers in her while we masturbated each other. 

Afterward, she's in no rush to get dressed, so we just sit and watch a bit of TV, still wrapped in our bath towels.

"You know, we didn't need to do this to prove that I love you." I say quietly. "You've given me your most precious gift. What if we don't stay together?" 

"The day we met, I knew there was something special about you." She starts. "Something that I wanted to know about." 

She trails her hand along my arm. "The first time we kissed, I knew it wasn't enough." she says softly. 

"And then you introduced me to a joy I never though was possible in the bathroom that night." She sighs, as if she can visualize my eating her out all over again.

"I know you are my first relationship, but no one's been as close to me, as dear to me as you are. The more I get to know you, the more I want to be with you." She cuddles up to me. 

"I'm not going to be like Monique." she looks up at me. 

"I'm not going to demand that you be monogamous, or that you can't have anyone else. I just don't want to be forgotten." 

"I could never forget the first one in Willow Creek, who knew nothing about me, yet showed me all her affection without question." I smile at her. "You will always be special to me." 

"Always?" she asks quietly. 

"Always." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Okay." she smiles and cuddles in more.

I'm starting to nod off with her against me. It just feels so comfortable curled up together on the couch. 

I don't know when I had drifted off, I suddenly wake up, the sound on the TV had changed. I look at the clock. It's midnight. I give Leilani a poke, and she's fast asleep in my arms.   
I turn off the TV, shift myself so that I can pick her up, and carry her into the bedroom. I pull back the covers, and lay her on the bed. I lay beside her and she mumbles and cuddles into me.   
I hope her parents don't get angry that she's not going home tonight. 

In all the nights since I left home, I've never felt so at peace. My little chocolate princess against me has an effect that I've never felt before. Gone are the worries, the problems and the doubts. Holding her in my arms, everything just feels right, and normal - like it was meant to be. I’ve felt this before when we are together. With our bare skin touching, it just seems to amplify the feeling of comfort.

It was the most calming, peaceful night's sleep I've had in recent memory.


	20. Wacky Wednesday

My alarm goes off about Bright Lights in the City, and I stretch, feeling a warmth by my side. I smile, roll into her, and reach over her shoulder to turn off the alarm. I'm still not quite awake yet, but I don't remember being able to reach over Monique's shoulder so easily... 

I kiss her shoulder. "Good morning my love. Sleep well?"

I get a mumble back. "Just five more minutes Mom..." 

_Mom?_ I open my eyes, in the dim light of the room, the skin on the shoulder beside me is a milk-chocolate brown. It takes my mind to moment to realize it's Leilani who I'm spooned up against, and not my girlfriend. I roll on my back and look up at the ceiling. _Right, you slept with her, then she fell asleep in your arms, and you've been cuddled up against your neighbour all night - who's parents are going to give you an earful in the least, and who knows what else_...

I slide out of bed, Leilani doesn't stir. Probably just as well, she's not used to being up at this time in the morning. I wash my face, and I realize Leilani had left me a small hickey last night. _Yeah, that's totally going to make Monique furious!_ It’s just above the collar line, so my work shirt won’t hide it. I apply concealer and do some makeup, so that it's not obvious that I'm trying to hide just one spot.   
I leave Leilani a note on my bedroom door. 

**Will be home shortly after 7, we'll talk to your parents together.**

I look at her sleeping form and sigh one last time, wondering what I’ve gotten myself into going all the way with Leilani. I remember her comment last night, before we fell asleep. She just didn't want to feel like she was being forgotten. 

I hop on my bike and make it work early. Beth pulls up with her car as I'm crossing the road and I wave to her. 

"Well, you look to be in a better mood this morning." Beth says smiling. "You've done your makeup almost as good as what Monique gave you yesterday." 

"Thanks." I smile. "The feminine look seems to get a lot of positive attention." 

"Well, you did pretty good, though you might want to hide that hickey better before Monique gets here." she teases me. 

"Oh my gosh! I thought I covered that up!" I say, trying not to say it too loud, turning to see if I can fix it in Beth's side-view mirror. 

"Oh, you dooo have a hickey you're trying to hide!" She says with a grin. "I was jut teasing you cause you have concealer on your neck." Beth gives me a sly smile. "What were you up to last night, and who is the lucky girl?"

I slump against Beth's car, trying to calm my panic down. "Don't do that to me!"

Beth crosses her arms. "Who's your new girl?" She says in a quiet, firm voice. "You weren't sleeping with Monique last night, or she would be here with you."

"My neighbour Leilani. She's been trying to get into my pants since I moved here." I tell her. 

"And last night she succeeded." Beth says as a comment, not a question.

"That, and then some." I let out a long breath

“So she she wasn’t offended with the boy parts below?” Beth inquires. 

“Quite the opposite.” I say dryly. “Like Monique, she can’t get enough of it.” 

"Do you regret what you just did last night?" asks Beth. 

"No. Though I'm more worried how her parents will react when they find out I took their daughter's virginity."

Beth whistles, and is about to say something else, instead she gives me a nudge. "Chin up." Beth turns. "Morning Monique." 

"Morning!" she comes down the sidewalk, her dad had let her off at the end of the street. I'm just pushing off of Beth's car when I get swept around and given a big huge kiss. 

I return her embrace happily and wrap my arms around her. After a few moments I let her go and smile. "Good morning my love." 

"You haven't forgotten your promise have you?" Monique says seductively. 

I grin. "They're in my gym bag, ready to be brought to school." 

"Good." she says, and gives my rump a good squeeze before breaking her hold on me. 

We walk up to the doors as Beth opens up to let us in, Monique leads, turning on the lights. 

"What promise is that" Beth asks me with a coy smile. 

"Skimpy short shorts that nearly show my moons." I say with a smile. 

"You have no shame, do you?" she teases me. 

"My fans like it, what can I say?" I reply as I turn on the machines and start coffee. 

"Considering that most of your fans have the hots for you, does that surprise you?" She says quietly as she passes me and goes into the office.

I'd argue with her, but she's right. 

This morning's sun has people out in droves, and the café is really busy. Monique and I barely have time to talk, we just trade occasional caresses. I'm almost elated when she doesn't ask to come home with me this morning. How would I be able to explain a naked Leilani sleeping in my bed? Or the spot of blood on my sheets, where I took her cherry? I make a mental reminder I need to put she sheets in the wash before going to school. 

As we're about to leave, Monique grabs me by my apron straps. 

"I have nearly a dozen flowers on my screen." I really love that little app, every red rose reminds me of you." 

She pulls me in for a kiss, rising a reaction from the café patrons. She's really liking the kind of attention she gets at public displays of affection.   
She gives me one final kiss outside before we part ways and I bike home. 

As expected, my lovely neighbour is still blissfully asleep in my bed when I get home. I change out of my work clothes, and put on my blue dress for school. I kneel beside her, and gently brush her hair out of her face. I give her a kiss on the forehead, a kiss on her nose, and then on her lips. She's not responsive at first, by the 3rd kiss, I feel her kiss back, and we kiss for a bit before she opens her eyes. 

"Good morning." she gives me an affectionate smile. "Is there a way to get more morning wake ups like that? That was lovely." 

Leilani rolls on her back, and puts her arms up, wrapping them around my shoulders and pulling me in for another kiss.   
As we're kissing, her hands roam down my body, to just past my butt, she grabs the fabric of my dress and starts pulling it up off my body. 

We break our kiss long enough to let her finish pulling my dress off. "What are you up to?" I ask with a smile.

"I want you this morning." she says in a seductive tone, pulling the covers off of herself. 

Part of my mind says we shouldn't, the other part of my mind reminds we have plenty of time before class for some morning fun. 

_Fun it is then._ I break our kiss one more time to take off my underwear. 

"There it is." she purrs. "To think someone was going to keep this all to herself." I don't know if she's referring to me or Monique, but either description works. She grabs my hardening member, and guides me between her legs. 

We kiss and fondle each other, it doesn't take long before her need has me responding in kind. She gasps, whimpers and moans as I enter her. 

"You're so big!" she gasps and her body starts pushing up against mine to make me sink deeper into her sex. 

Our love-making is soft and gentle; giving us the time to relish the moment. We slowly savor pure joys of our bodies gradually bringing each other closer to release. She is still so much tighter than what I'm used to, it takes all my concentration to hold back. She hits her peak soon enough, her vagina suddenly starts squeezing as the waves of bliss wash over her, trying to pull me deeper and milk me. As she gasps and moans. I can't hold back any longer. We both share a powerful orgasm. I lay on top of her for a few moments, as we both take time to recover our breathing. It's amazing how making love to her is so much different. 

Leilani reaches up and caresses my cheek, looking into my eyes lovingly, those dark brown pools are so deep, I feel lost in them. She is so amazingly beautiful. "Thank you." she says softly. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of this." she says caressing the length of my body. 

I smile and give her a kiss. "I wish we could just stay like this, but we need to get going." I say softly. 

She whimpers. "You mean I can't just have you all to myself for a day?" and pouts.

"Not on a school day." I say gently. 

She groans and lets out a large breath of disappointment. "Okaaay." 

I lift myself off of her and she whimpers as I slip out of her sex. "I don't like the feeling when you pull out." 

I give her a kiss. "I know. Let's get dressed." 

She goes to put on what she was wearing last night, I look over my shoulder. "No, not those." I say. I comb through my closet and spot my yellow dress. Leilani is about a size larger than I am, seeing as she's more shapely than I am. This was the first dress I bought before I started loosing my muscle mass, so it should fit her. The yellow really doesn't suit me, it was the only thing I could find my size in the used clothing shop at the time. 

"Here, try this on." I say, handing her the dress. 

She takes a few moments to get dressed. I have to say, the dress suits her way better than it ever did me. Her skin looks even darker in the bright yellow fabric, making her that more stunningly attractive. She checks herself out in the full-length mirror.   
"Where did you ever develop your amazing taste in clothing?" She runs her fingers over the flower embroidery patterns.   
I look over to her as I finish putting my discarded dress back on. "I'm an artist." The blue of my dress compliments hers, and we look like a bright sunny couple. 

I gather the sheets and some underthings. “I made a mess last night, didn’t I?” says Leilani seeing the blood-stained sheets. 

“We made a mess last night, let me set this to soak and we can get going.” I reply.

I grab my school bag and gym bag. I can’t wear the cleats in school due to the spikes, so I wrap them, then stuff them in the side pocket of the gym bag - so that any dirt doesn't get into my clothing, and towel in the main pocket.   
We make our way, hand in hand next door. It's almost an hour earlier than we would normally leave, I hope we left ourselves with enough time for the talk with her parents. 

As we enter through the kitchen door, both of her parents look up from their breakfast. 

"Oh, there you are princess." says her dad with a smile. 

"Good morning," she says to them.

"Good morning," I say as we sit down at the table. 

"Have you two had chance to eat yet?" Her mom asks, and we both shake our heads. She sighs, and gets us plates. "I had a feeling I needed to make more this morning," she says looking over her shoulder. 

She comes back from the kitchen, placing plates of eggs, bacon and toast in front of us. 

Her mom sits back down to continue eating her breakfast. "So, tell us dear daughter. Where did you sleep last night? Your bed was empty this morning." 

Leilani pokes at her eggs, then looks up at her mother. "I fell asleep at Rose's while watching movies." she says quietly. 

"Was that all that you were doing?" She asks, her eyes boring into me as she asks. 

"No." says Leilani. "Mom, I love Rose." she starts to explain.

"I know you do." she leans back in her chair. "Just wish you would find someone who is more.... single." her mother stresses the last word. 

"This isn't what you think it is mom." Leilani says defensively. 

"Oh I believe it's exactly what I think it is. I was your age once you know... I know how it is with hormones and discovering pleasure for the first time..." 

She looks up at her mother with a half smile. "I'm sorry." she takes a deep breath. "I've never felt anything for anyone like I do Rose." 

Her mother smiles. "I know, she's not like other girls." 

"That's an understatement." Leilani says, looking at me with a sultry smile. 

Her dad's been quiet through all this and he finally speaks up, looking over his morning paper. "Well, at least you two can't get each other pregnant." 

I nearly choke on my eggs. It takes me a moment to recover. "Sorry." 

"Is there something you're not telling us Rose?" her mother suddenly looks at me curiously. 

"Well, we might have to watch out for the pregnancy thing..." I say slowly. _Where do I start?_

Leilani looks at me and I nod, she's seen how much trouble I have coming out to people. "Mom, Rose is a transgender girl." 

Both of their parents drop their forks. "She's what?" they ask in unison. 

I take a deep breath. "Transgender." I say at last. "I've been on hormone therapy for over 6 months now. Having started so early in life, my body has started to bloom and feminize faster than older trans girls." They're too much in shock to say anything so I continue. "But I'm too young for surgeries, so I still have... well... I still have a penis." I say looking down at the table.

"So.." her dad leans forward peering at me accusingly. 

I blurt out quickly. "We have to be careful what we do so that Leilani doesn't get pregnant, my member works just as well as any boy my age.."

"How much of a chance?" He's starting to get angry, I knew this might be coming.

"About 25%." I say hesitantly. 

He leans back in his chair. "What were you two thinking?!"

"Please tell me that you are being careful." Her mother says pleadingly. "You don't want a teenage pregnancy."

"We are. Soon, I can get on the pill before my next period, and then it'll be safer." says Leilani. My little goofball must have started planning this since I came Out to her.

"But that means..." her mother starts.

"Rose did you take my daughter's virginity last night?!" Her father stares at me.

I look up at him, look down, and look at him again. He's waiting for an answer. "I did." I reply in a small voice. 

"Are you proud of yourself!?" he gives me an angry glare. 

"I know you’re upset, but I love Leilani." I reach out for my girl and we hold hands.

"But you..." her mother starts. 

"Have a regular girlfriend." I reply with a frown. "It's complicated." 

"I think you girls need to head off to school before you're late." her mother says. This argument is clearly not over, but her parents are holding back their anger so we can have this discussion with cooler heads.

"Okay." Leilani and I say together.

Leilani runs up to change underwear, while Mrs. Forrest makes lunches. "You realize that we're disappointing in you." she says in a scolding tone.

"I was not planning for last night to happen." I say defensively. "I was perfectly happy to play things safely, but...." 

"Leilani didn't want to wait." her mother says in realization. 

"Yes, this is not the way I wanted you to find out more about me." I say softly, and her mother looks upstairs as Leilani comes back down.

"I can understand that you are upset, you probably feel like I’ve been lying to you. So if you forbid me to continue dating your daughter, I will understand." I say sadly. 

"While I think you could make that sacrifice, I don't think she can." Her mother shakes her head. "No, that would just break her heart." She sighs. "Just, please tell me you will be careful?" 

"I will." I nod.

We leave the house together, walking hand-in-hand, munching on some fruit. 

"Well, that could have gone worse I suppose." I say after we toss the cores into a nearby garbage can. "I was worried they'd forbid me from seeing you again." 

"They won't will they?" Leilani suddenly looks at me worried.

"Well, I'm sure that you're father's ready to lock you in your room and forbid you from dating till you’re 20, but your mother realizes that it's really not possible to keep us separated."

She gives my hand a squeeze. "Good, I don't know what I would do without you." 

I slow down for a moment, put my hand on her cheek and we kiss. "I love you too." We smile to one another and continue walking to Cassandra's place. 

Cassandra soon joins us and we trade good mornings. 

Cassandra looks at Leilani and notes how happy she is this morning. "So, I take it Travis didn't stay long last night after dropping you off." 

"He thought about it." I admit. "I don't think he's ready for that yet." I say calmly. 

"That explains things." Cassandra says. 

"What do you man?" I ask curiously. 

"Little miss heart-throb always gets moody when someone steals your affections away from her.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Leilani says defensively. 

"After last night, I don't think Leilani will feel as left out..." I comment. 

Casandra looks between us for a moment. "No way.. did you two?" 

I start to smile, and Cassandra punches me in the shoulder. "Do you ever keep that in your pants!?" she chides playful. 

"It was my idea." says Leilani. "I saw Travis kiss Rose goodnight, and I .. well.. got worried he'd take her away from me." 

"So, you slept with Rose to cement your relationship?" Cassandra finishes, and shakes her head.

"Um.. yeah." Leilani admits. "She's irresistible!" Leilani excuses her need for physical intimacy.

"Interesting." Says Cassandra. "That's what Travis told me over the phone last night." 

I blush. I never would have ever thought of myself as irresistible a year ago. None of the girls in the city every seemed remotely interested in me. I never even flirted with anyone, let alone go on a date. I was just one more virgin geek in a school of cool kids, never fitting in.   
And yet I now have 3 love interests that say that, once we start being close and intimate, they can never get enough of me. The change in how people perceive me is still baffling and confusing. What do they really see in me? They see a romantic, funny, muscular redhead that has a body that won’t stop - or so I’ve been told. Will I ever accept myself for the way others see me?

"Do you think our Math teacher will have a pop quiz like some of our other classes?" Asks Cassandra, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

I shrug. "I don't know..."

"I hope not!" Says Leilani, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that!"

We spend the rest of the walk talking about math - just in case.

We get into school, and Travis joins us in the hall, our lockers are almost all side by side, so it gives the three of us time to chat form time to time - provided the other people between us aren't around. Travis seems a bit down this morning, so I ask him what gives. 

"There's rumour that we're going to get a math pop quiz today, most of the class is worried." 

Cass and I look at each other. "We had that feeling as well." I reply. "I hope it's not true. Poor Leilani isn't ready for that."

"You two are really close..." he says.

"Well, she is my neighbour." I answer matter of fact. 

As we're leaving I spot Susan, struggling to get something out of her locker - seeing as her right arm is still in a sling. I break myself away from my friends and approach her.

"What's wrong Susan, your fan base not keen on hanging out with you now that you’re injured?" Commenting that her gaggle of ‘friends’ is absent. 

"Leave me a alone Montgomery." she grumbles, struggling to get a book out of her bag. 

If she keeps this up, she’s going to hurt herself…

"Here, let me help." I hold her bag still so that she can get her book out. 

"Need anything else?" I ask her. 

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asks with a scowl. 

"I'm nice to everyone who's not being a bitch to me." I tell her. "Regardless of what foot we started on, you need help. You're going to hurt yourself more if you try to do this on your own. And I know you rather be on the cheer squad sooner than later." 

"Yeah. I would." she says sadly. 

"Here, give me the book, and put everything else you need on top, I'll walk you to class." 

We start walking back to the Senior wing, and run into her boyfriend half way. He gives me a strange look as I hand him the books and tell him that it's time to do his duty and take care of his girl.

Susan smiles at my dramatics. "Thanks .. Rose." She smiles. "See you later." 

She's not so bad of a person when she's not putting on an attitude.

Fortunately there was no math quiz today, but there will be one Friday! Good we have time to study!   
Afterward, Trent is having trouble with Geology and Language Arts, so we've come to sit side by side so that we can work on our exercises together. 

"My back's been feeling so much better, thanks for that cream, Mom had never seen that brand before." 

"I discovered it when I got a real bad campfire burn on my leg during a Llama Scout trip. It's been my lifesaver for burns ever since. 

"Llama Scout? You?" He smiles. "No wonder you're so handy with everything and have a survival kit packed into your book bag."

"Be Kind. Be helpful. Be Prepared." I say to him and smile.

“Anyone tell you that you are an amazing person?” He says affectionately. 

“They have.” I say hesitantly. 

“You sound like you don’t believe them.” He raises an eyebrow.

“I’m just not used to compliments.” I say with a slight smile.

The bell rings so Trent just smiles and shakes his head. 

At lunch Monique comes up to me. I stand up to greet her and she gives me a loving hug and a kiss. 

"I have a full dozen roses on my screen, what now?" She says excitedly.

I kiss her again. "Well, now you get your surprise, but I need your phone."

"Okay." Monique hands me her device. 

I double tap on the dozen roses, and enter the pin. I add to the original birthday order, setting for the roses to be delivered once a day after school till she has a dozen, starting tomorrow. I put in her address, confirm payment through my account, and then reset the bouquet on automatic reset. It takes a few minutes to set it all up, all the while Monique is trying to look over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. 

I finally hand the phone back, and she looks at the screen. "The bouquet is gone." she says sadly. 

"For now." I give her a wink. 

"Where did they go?" she asks curious as to my tone of voice. 

"You'll have to wait for tomorrow to find that out." I say with a wide grin. 

Monique narrows her eyes. "Okay, I'll play your game." she says with a coy smile. "See you after school." 

We trade a few more kisses before she heads off. 

When she's out of earshot, Cassandra comments. "She likes public displays of affection, doesn't she?"

"I think it's to claim me, so that others don't get the idea that I could be fair game." I say with a frown, I sit down besides Leilani who leans against my shoulder. I tip my head and touch hers for a moment, she smiles and sits more upright.

"See, now Leilani is subtle." Cassandra continues. "You have to pay attention to see her motions are a bit more than just close friends." and she smiles. 

Zoe has been quiet this whole time, looks up from her lunch. "So I haven't been imagining anything?"

"That Leilani and I have had something going on the side since the slumber party? No, you've not been imagining anything." I say softly. 

Zoe leans forward and looks around to make sure people aren't paying attention. "So, you're obviously dating Monique, or she's obviously dating you - however you want to put it. Both Leilani and Travis have a thing for you, how many romantic interests to you have Rose?"

"Just one's you've mentioned so far." I comment, taking a bite of my lunch. 

"So far?" she grins. "What about you and Trent?"

"Trent and I seem to be just friends. While he's flirted with me a bit, he's not really come on to me, I'm just his favorite tutor."

"Body like yours, I can imagine it's easy to keep his interests." Cassandra says sarcastically. 

"I have a feeling he prefers the cheerleader type, and not a fellow athlete." I comment. "Zoe makes a good candidate." I say suggestively.

"You think so?" Zoe sounds suddenly hopeful. 

"The boys meet for soccer on Thursday, why don't you show up on the stands and find out?" I offer her.

Zoe suddenly gives this shy look. "I .. I don't know. I don't have your confidence, what if doesn't like me?"

"There are 12 boys on the soccer team Zoe, girl like you is bound to pick up on someone's interest if Trent is too slow." I say with a wink.

Cassandra looks at me. "You really are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Blame the hormones, I can't help it if I find athletes attractive." I shrug. "Trent is starting to build quite the muscle tone..." 

"Yeah, I bet you enjoyed that back massage." Cass says teasingly. 

"Not as much as he did, judging by the growing bulge in his pants." I smirk. 

"You are so bad!" Cassandra exclaims.

The lunch bell rings and we head back to class. 

The afternoon can't seem to go by fast enough. Zoe and I are talking about boys in Geography, seeing as we're ahead on the work on our project. I never imagined I'd be just one of the girls gossiping about the boys in school, but she makes it really easy. I let Zoe start on a topic, and I just roll along with it. We start picking apart the boy's soccer team, to see which one might be cute like Trent if he doesn't pick up on her vibe. 

On the field after school. We start with jogging, when coach starts tossing balls in our way.

"Spread out and keep the balls rolling!" he announces. "Five dribbles and either pass it up or pass it down, but the balls keep rolling." 

Tina gets an idea in her head and we start dribbling it back and forth in a zipper motion. At one point, she kicks it too high, I bounce the ball twice on my knees, doing high steps while still moving.

"Penny, ball coming your way." I tell the girl behind me, as I do one last knee bounce, sending the ball over my shoulder and into her path. 

"That was cool!" says Tina, finding a loose ball so that we can continue our passing play.

We end our run and pull up to the middle of the field. 

Coach looks us over as we catch our breaths. "Montgomery, Sommers, I'd like to see that kind of passing play in our first game next month. That should throw Newcrest for a loop." He says with a smile. 

I smile back, Tina and I look at each other and nod. We make a good pair. 

"Okay ladies, take five, do some stretching while we set up some cones to work on your footwork." he blows his whistle marking the start of our 'break'. 

I head to the sidelines to grab a drink. Monique sees me approaching, grabs my water bottle and keeps it hostage till she gets a kiss.   
We trade a few kisses and she grins as she gives me the water bottle. I go to give her a hug, and she backs away. Right, she doesn't like sweaty hugs, and I'm perspiring quite a bit. My t-shirt under my breasts is this band of wetness, which just seems to accentuate that I have a chest and cleavage.  
I look up and Trent is on the benches, I hadn't seen him show up. Zoe has moved over and is talking with him. They make a cute couple. Two seats down Brent is talking with Travis, so he did show up. I give him a smile as he looks my way. He smiles back and I see his eyes drift over to Amber Smith. Ah… the sport shop owner’s daughter…   
I walk over to Cassandra & Leilani who are sitting near the edge of the stands. 

“Pretty nice footwork Rose,” says Cassandra, “how many times can you juggle a ball before it hits the ground?”

I smile. “I’ve never counted to be honest, we’ll have to see later.”

I wave to my friends, smile and head back on the field as the coach blows the whistle. 

"Soccer is all about ball control." he says. "Which is why we'll be doing cone dribbling each session till our first game. You need to be able to keep the ball close while you have it in your possession, so that it's not easy to steal."   
We nod to him, and start as he blows the whistle. 

He follows us as we dribble, giving us tips on how hard to hit the ball, how to angle the foot for better control. A couple of girls are really struggling, so he pulls them aside and gives them pointers. 

"Soccer isn't just kicking the ball around, there's a whole science on how to control the ball." He coaches them. In the corner of my eye, I can see him point to various parts of the foot. I’m out of earshot as I work on my cone run. 

After ten minutes he blows the whistle again, and we stop. "Good, showing some nice improvement from last week. I think we're going to have a good year." he says with a smile. 

"Now we're going to work on team-work and passing. I want you to take up your positions on the field and pass the ball to one another. You are not allowed to move more than one meter from your current position. This will teach you to better target long shots. Begin!" 

We are off to a bit of a rough start, as balls go way off target and we start running around to catch them. After fifteen minutes, we're getting better, and fewer shots wander off. 

The coach blows the whistle again, and claps. "You are one of the fastest learning teams I've had the pleasure to coach in years. Once we start working on plays, I think we have a good chance at making this year a Willow Creek year." We all cheer as he smiles. He really makes it easy, he has us focusing on one task at a time till we improve, and gives us breaks or changes the focus when he sees us getting tired. It's helping to keep us energized, I think I'm going to love this fall on the field.

After practice, Travis suggests a repeat of last week. Going out for dinner after play seems like a fun idea. Amber, Penny, Tina and Angela joins us for supper, and we decide to go back to the same restaurant.  
We hop in a few cars, and drive to the Diving Pelican, we're like a small convoy. The ten of us invade the restaurant, and we are greeted by the serving staff. Some of them remember us and we're treated like regulars. We get the big round table again, noting that this time we really fill it up. 

We order a few party appetizer platters and share them with everyone. 

Travis comments. "We get any more than this next time, and we'll need a larger table!" and we all giggle. I almost feel sorry for Travis, he's the only boy at the table surrounded by girls. 

Zoe notices it. "Maybe I can convince Trent to join us next time, so that you're not the only guy at the table." she teases him.

Travis blushes. I don't think he'd noticed. 

Cassandra munches on some potato skins and comments. "You two seem to be hitting it off pretty well there Zoe. Do you think you two have a chance?"

Zoe blushes. "Well, we're both kind of shy, so it's hard to tell." 

"I'll get him to join us next time." I say with a sly smile.

Monique gives me a glare, and Cassandra merely shakes her head. "No, give Zoe a chance to win him over with her charms." she smiles. 

She grabs her phone and starts typing something. There's a chime on my phone and I take a look at it. 

-= Not your puppy now, leave him for Zoe. ;-)

I chuckle and put my phone away. "Okay, you have a point." and I smile.

Monique quirks and eyebrow and nudges me with her elbow, looking for an explanation. 

"Just a joke that Cass and I share honey, it's nothing important." I lean over and give her a kiss. 

"Awe" say a few of the girls, that seems to distract Monique enough. Last thing I need to try to explain to my jealous girlfriend is where the 'puppy' term stems from.

Because we're all sharing dishes, the price per person is pretty low, and we all split the total bill into equal shares. The wait staff is grateful for not having to figure out individual bills.   
Angela and Monique live in the same neighbourhood, so she offers my girlfriend a ride home - so that Travis doesn't have to drive all over town.   
She agrees, and so I part ways with my girlfriend, giving her a kiss. Zoe leaves with Tina for the same reason, and I join the rest of my friends in Travis's van.   
We have a fun conversation on the way home, dropping off Cassandra before he drops Leilani and I off. It sort of feels weird, having my neighbour hold my hand as I give Travis a kiss goodbye. The difference between Leilani and my other girlfriend is nearly night and day.  
We wave as he drives off and Leilani comments. 

"Is it weird for me to think you two look kind of cute when you kiss?" 

"Only if it bothers you." I smile and put my arm around her. 

She turns and we hug. "I'm just glad that we can spend time together." she leans on my shoulder.

"So am I." I give her a tight squeeze. "Want to work on math together?" 

She lifts her head, and gives me a kiss. "I'd like that." 

We break our hug, and walk hand in hand to her place. 

"How did practice go?" Her mom asks me as we work on math and munch on cookies in the kitchen. 

"I think we're going to be a good team." I say with a smile. "The coach already sounds like he thinks we're going to win the cup this year." 

"It's good that you have a positive roll model." she smiles as she does the dishes.

"I'm not sure if he recognizes me from elementary, he's not said anything yet." 

"Well, the name doesn't fully match, and you look nothing like you did then. Unless you mention it dear, I doubt he will," her mom replies.

She turns. "Besides, he's coached so many teams, unless you were a star player, he may not make the connection at all."

"I was a scrawny, twiggy defense-man, I wouldn't really call myself a star player back then. I didn't really start to build muscle till after grade 8." 

"I can't imagine you as being scrawny and twiggy with the way you look now." says Leilani. 

"I might have some old pictures in a box somewhere to show you..." I offer. 

Leilani merely shakes her head as she works on a problem. "I can't get question 12." 

Her mom heads out of the kitchen as we start working on the problem she's stumped on.

After math, we cuddled up together on the couch and watched TV with her parents. It was nice just being together with no expectations. Her mom looks over to us every now and then and smiles. I think she's glad that we're not trying to make out and just being regular teens for a change.   
I start nodding off after a bit, and her dad suggest that I go to bed before I fall asleep on them.  
Good idea.

So I gather my things and Leilani walks me to the door. We hug and have a long kiss. 

"I don't suppose I can come over, can I?" She gives me a hopeful look.

"I think we need to give your parents some time to accept that we have a sexual relationship before we do that again." I say softly. Besides, I need time to buy condoms.

"You're right." she says, leaning against my shoulder. 

I give her a squeeze. "Goodnight." 

She smiles, and looks up at me, giving me another soft, loving kiss. "Goodnight."

I get home and pop online for a moment. I haven't spoken with Jane lately.   
She responds to my ping after a few minutes. 

-= You're up late kiddo. 

-= I was working on math with my neighbour, then we watched TV.

-= What else did you do? ;-)

-= At her place, nothing. It would be uncomfortable being intimate on that level with her parents nearby. Besides, we'd already slept together last night.

-= No way! What do her parents think?

-= After I had to come Out to them and told them that, yes, we do need to worry about pregnancy... they were more disappointed than angry. 

-= Oooh... not the best way to come Out to your gf's ‘rents, but at least you did it.

-= Yeah, it can be hard not telling people about my transition, I feel like I'm lying to them.

-= You're protecting yourself girl. It's not lying, it's self preservation. You need to know who you can trust.

-= Well, I trust my neighbours, they treat me like family. 

-= They may well become family some day. :)

-= Not sure I'm ready for that with Leilani. 

-= But there's a chance....

-= With her? Possibly?

-= Just pick up some protection so the possible isn't a definite before you're ready for it.

-= Yeah, I need a refill on my anti-androgens, so I'll pick some up then. How are classes?

-= Better than I was first fearing, I think I got through my summer slump.

-= Glad to hear, I'm going to head to bed before I get keyboard face.

-= LOL You are too cute, g'night hun. :hugs:

-= :hugs: Goodnight.

I always feel better after chatting with Jane, like keeping an anchor in the craziness that life can throw me. 


	21. Thursday Volley

The song playing this morning is about waiting for one night to dance forever. It's got a nice good beat to it and I move my foot to the beat I lay in the bed. Once the song is over and I smile, let out a sigh of relief, and turn off the alarm clock. That's a nice way to wake up, I sit up and look around the room, feeling suddenly alone. I find myself regretting telling Leilani that we couldn't sleep together last night, I miss having someone to cuddle up with during the night. 

Well, no use moping about it. So I get up, do my morning exercises, and start getting dressed for work.  
I take the time to make some breakfast, and go over e-mail and messages as I eat. The new girl in the group is having trouble trying to get her therapy letter to start HRT. I feel sorry for her, and suggest that she speak with my therapist if hers is uncooperative. I send her a private message with the contact info. Hope she gets help soon. She's a student at Britechester, so I send a private message to Jane to see if she can touch base with her.  
I get a message from Jane as I'm grabbing my backpack. 

-= On it, thanks for picking up on that.

This morning is a reminder why I usually don’t check my messages till after work. I end up leaving a little later than normal this morning, so I power bike to work. The ride to work is nice and quiet this morning. The joys of no traffic in the morning, means I have nothing to slow me down, so I end up getting downtown early for work despite my lateness leaving.  
I'm surprised to see Beth's car already here. I cross the street after locking my bike up and knock on the door. 

Beth comes out of her office in a moment and smiles as she lets me in. 

"Oh good, you're early, I have time to show you your surprise!" Beth heads over to the counter.

"Surprise?" I think on what special event I might be missing that I'm not aware of. 

Beth gets a take-out box from below the counter and hands it to me like a present, smiling.   
I take the box, and open it. 

"Mom had an idea for a new breakfast roll, inspired by the roses Dave sent me for my birthday..." she smiles. 

The breakfast roll, looks much like a cinnamon bun. Only it's designed to look like a blooming rose. An assortment of red berries makes the bun look a pinkish red. Mrs. Simmons artisan skills when it comes to baking is amazing. 

"Mom thinks about calling it the Blooming Rose, what do you think?" 

"It's quite fitting." I look at her and smile. 

I go to hand it back to her, and she puts her hand up. 

"That one is yours, you get to try the prototype. If you like it, there's an entire dozen at the bakery to bring home. Tell mom what you think, she wants to see if it's worth selling it." 

Seeing as we have time before we open, I decide to taste it. It's sweet and tart at the same time, being a combination of cranberries, strawberries, raspberries and cherries. Each bite is a new flavour combination, it's amazing! I keep half of it for Monique - who shows up soon.   
I greet her at the door and we share a hug and a kiss before I show her the morning delight. 

“Hmm..” What are you eating?” Monique licks her lips tasting my sweet kiss.

“Let me show you!” I say excitedly. 

"Oh Wow! This is amazing!" Monique exclaims as I'm starting up the coffee machines. 

"You like it?" Beth asks, coming out of her office to see what the eta on morning coffee is - apparently she's already done her travel mug, and is looking for a refill. 

"It's like an explosion of flavour!" Monique is all excited. 

I nod in agreement. “This is really yummy, I think it will be a great hit.”

"Good, I'll tell mom to make another batch, and they should be ready soon.”

"Is that the only one?" Monique sounds almost disappointed.

"There's a dozen next door that's ready to go, that is, if Rose is willing to share..." Beth winks to me. 

"Like I'm not going to share this with my girlfriend, that's why I left almost half of it for her..." I roll my eyes, and Beth giggles. 

I look to Monique. "I can pick it up after work, and we can have more, but you’ll have to come home with me if you want some." I tease her. 

She walks up to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Now there's an invitation I've been waiting for..." she purrs, giving me a soft sensual kiss. 

"I've been missing you.." I say with a smile. "My bed was so lonely this morning." 

"Ummm.. I can fix that." she says seductively.

"Before you two start making out on the counter, please open up for our customers." says Beth teasing us. 

We giggle, and finish getting the shop open for the day. 

The blooming roses don't last long. Soon as the tray comes over form next door, the smell of freshly baked berries has our customers buying them up in no time. After mine and Monique's review of the bun, her mom had made several dozen, and they are disappearing almost as fast as the trays come in. At this rate, it's going to be our biggest selling item of the day.

After work, I go into the bakery to get my box. I'm surprised that I get the full dozen free of charge. I guess these are the benefits of family...   
I have Monique hold the box of buns. I dash across the street and grab my bike, and walk with Monique as we head home together. 

"Thanks for inviting me." she says. "I miss our time together." 

I give hand a squeeze. "Thanks for giving some me some space, and I miss our time together too."

We spend out walk talking about Marsha’s new niece, because, well, babies are always cute and fun to talk about. 

We get home and Monique makes no delay in stripping us both of our work clothes. She jacks me off as we kiss, not wanting to waste too much time with foreplay this morning. Meaning she’ll want time for a shower after. I like her thinking…   
She leads me into the bedroom, holding my hard-on as she guides me to the bed. Rather than laying down, she places her knees on the edge of the bed, presenting her bottom to me. She looks back and gives me an inviting look. This is a new angle for us.   
I walk forward, till my legs are against the edge of the bed. I have one hand on the small of her back, and the other guiding my member into her sex. She's already wet in anticipation, and I slide into her rather easily. Slowly sinking deeper as her juices coat my hard-on. I grip her hips and we start with long steady strokes. She sighs and moans every time I sink all the way in, and gasps as I pull almost all the way out. 

"Fuck me!" she suddenly exclaims.

I can feel her close to release, and oblige, picking up the pace and pushing into her harder. Sure enough, it doesn't take long before her vagina is convulsing, drenching my balls in her juices, and we keep at it till I reach my release, and she orgasms again. 

"Wow!" she says half laying on the bed, half butt still up in the air. "I think that's the fastest you've ever gotten me off!" She's breathing heavy, still regaining her composure. "We need to try this position again sometime." She looks back at me with a content smile on her face. "But now I'm all sweaty."

We spend some fun time in the shower to clean each other up. After game yesterday, it really feels good having Monique here to help work out the knots. As a thank you, I give her hair the full treatment, and she sighs as I massage her scalp, working the soap in, then working the soap out, and finishing up with conditioner. 

She giggles. "Now we're both going to smell like strawberries." 

"Hmm.. I love strawberries." I say seductively and start nibbling on her shoulder. 

"She lets out a little peep of surprise, turns and we start kissing passionately... which, of course, leads to more fun.

As difficult as standing sex in a shower stall can be sometimes, I almost prefer shower fun to other forms of love-making. It's so much easier to clean up when you're done. 

After the shower we hold hands and eat our breakfast buns together, sipping on some orange juice. 

"I want to keep three for my neighbours." I say to her, and she nods. "Oh, and one for Cassandra." I say with a smile.

“These were given to you and yet you still want to share.” Monique looks at me fondly.

“I like sharing my joy and happiness with others. I always have, my mother said it was one of my most redeeming qualities.” I smile, thinking of one of my more pleasant times growing up. 

“With what you have been through, most people would expect you to be withdrawn and keeping to yourself.” Monique says calmly, noting my openness.  
  
“A lot of my friends in my support group are like that.” I say thoughtfully. “Even I started off like that in the spring. I was shy and fearful and reserved, but I had really good friends help break me out of my shell. My brother wouldn’t give up on me. He said there was a warm and loving soul I was hiding, and they worked on helping me find it. Whenever I would start to bottle up, Dave, Jane and the others would find ways to distract me, and get me to share my thoughts or my feelings.” 

I let got a deep breath.

“When I first moved here to Willow Creek, I was still a bit withdrawn, but everyone I’ve met here have been so open and caring. I haven’t met any resistance to who I am. Everyone takes me for face value, no one questions my gender. It was easy for me to finally find the happiness I’ve been searching for.”

“Well, with your athletic build, the few masculine features you have, my love, are just seeing as being a bit butch. The fact that you dress and act so feminine, I’ve not met anyone who doesn’t accept you for the girl that you are.” Monique says fondly. I blush at her compliment. “The way you blush, act shy and giggle, there’s not question that you’ve always been female.” My girlfriend gives me a wink as I turn more red. “The fact that you aren’t like every other girl out there is what draws people to you. They want to know what makes you different.” 

“Thanks.” I say shyly. “I’m still working on being able to accept compliments.”

“It’s what adds to your charm.” Monique says, she leans over the table and gives me a kiss.

I look thoughtful for a moment as I munch on a bite."Does your dad worry when you don't come home in the morning before school?"   
"Actually, he's been appreciating it." she smiles. "He doesn't have to pick me up after work and then drive me to school later. You live closer to school than I do, he thinks it's wonderfully convenient."

I smile. Monique lives up in Sage Estates, near the west edge of town. Just past her neighbourhood, the plantation estates kids get bused into school. My house is pretty much right in the middle of town. It’s walking distance to just about everything. I can get downtown just as easily as I can walk to school. Where I can easily get to any of my friends’ houses in a 20 minute walk, Monique’s place is further - needing to jog or bike there.

Monique and I head out together, hand-in-hand.  
Leilani is rather happy to see me this morning, despite Monique walking with us.

She bounces up and gives us a group hug. "Good morning you two!" she says with a smile, and quickly kisses my cheek. 

Monique looks at her curiously. "You're happier than normal to see me this morning.."

"It's Thursday." she says as an explanation. 

Monique gives her a confused look.

"Gym day, I'm so excited! I'm really starting to like Volley Ball!" Leilani is a ball of enthusiasm. 

"Maybe you should join me on the team next semester." I say with a smile. 

"That's a great idea!" Leinlani says almost elated. She is just way too happy this morning, and I can't help but smile. 

Leilani takes my other hand as we continue to walk to school. Monique watches her for a moment, I can see the jealousy start to boil up, and give her hand a squeeze. 

"So, anything new on your phone my love?" I ask her, trying to distract her from my overly affectionate neighbour. 

"I'm getting more roses." she smiles. "Did you reset the app?" 

"I did, I say with a smile." hope you'll enjoy what comes afterward." 

"When is that going to be?" She asks with curiosity. 

"You'll see." I say teasingly. 

Leilani gets back on the topic of volley ball, so we discuss the sport as we continue to walk. Monique admits that she wasn’t bad at it when she did gym last year, but it’s not her favorite sport. 

We get to Cassandra's place soon, and my best friend gives my girls a curious look from the top of the porch before coming down the stairs to join us.

"Enjoying the extra exercise Monique?" She says when she reaches us. 

"It is a nice walk." says Monique with a smile. "It also helps give me time to get to know Rose's closest friends."

"Well, we usually talk about class in the morning on the way to school, I can't imagine it's that exciting." Cassandra seems to be in one of her gloomy moods. I'll have to see about cheering her up later.

We talk about Chemistry and Physics the rest of the way to school, two subjects that both Monique and Leilani are weak on, so the conversation is almost just a two-way chat between Cass and I. I begin to wonder if she's doing it on purpose, the way she keeps glancing at Monique to see if she'll add into the conversation.  
I give Monique a kiss before we part ways in school. 

Now that I have a hand free, I give Cassandra a soft punch in the shoulder. 

"Ow! What was that for!" she pouts. 

"What is with you this morning?! You're usually not so..." I start.

"Grumpy?" she finishes for me. 

"Exactly." I snap at her lightly. 

"I just don't like your girlfriend invading our morning walk together." she says in her gloomy tone. 

I put my arm around her shoulder and give it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, this morning was actually my idea." 

"Really." she gives me an annoyed look. "Leilani wasn't enough for you this morning?" 

"That was uncalled for Cassandra." I say in an angry tone. 

"We're still just neighbours." says Leilani, clearly almost as annoyed as I am. "It's not like we live together."

"I... You're right." Cassandra puts her head down, and leans against me. "Who am I to interfere with your love life." I give her another sideways squeeze, and she looks at us. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Seeing her this morning just... bothered me for some reason." 

"You're still my best friend." I tell her reassuringly. 

Cassandra finally smiles. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." She puts her arm around me and we half walk, half hug till we reach our lockers.

Chemistry and Physics were not exactly what I would call the highlight of the morning, I found myself actually looking forward to my grade 10 math class. That is, until our teacher says she's giving us a pop quiz, and I find myself not so looking forward to it suddenly.   
Trent gives me this worried look, and I say the rhyme I'd come up for him to remember the main formulas. He smiles and repeats it. He happily takes the test handed to him and starts on it right away. The teacher gives me a curious glance as she hands me the test, and I merely shrug. She smiles and then continues handing out the tests.

Trent gives me a quick hug after class. "Thanks, I needed that confidence boost, you're the best." and he dashes off to the lunch room. I go to my locker, grab my stuff and head to the computer lab. 

We spend the first half of lunch doing the final edit on our newsletter. I add in my 'Dork Stories' comic near the bottom of the newsletter, and everyone thinks it's a prefect addition. We do some final touches and then send it to the media club for printing.   
Tim brought his laptop with him today, and he asks me to show him some coding tricks that he saw with my mobile app. 

We sit close together so that we can focus on the screen. I feel a familiar touch as arms go around my waist. Travis's scent becomes stronger as he sits closely behind me to watch over my shoulder. He's as curious as Tim to see what makes some of my mods tick, and his show of affection is almost absent-minded as he tries to pull himself close enough to see what we're doing.

Brent looks over, I see his confused facial expression in the corner of my eye. He clears his throat. "Umm.. Travis, are you and Rose... umm.. " he seems lost for words. 

"Dating?" Travis finishes him not looking up from the screen.

"Yeah." he says scratching the back of his head nervously." 

I turn to him. "I'm dating Monique Norwood, I thought most people knew that by now." I say calmly. "Does it bother you that Travis is touching me? Does it look like I mind?"

"Umm.. no.. I .. I guess not?" he bumbles. 

I give Travis a sideways glance and smile. "We're just really good friends, don't worry about it." Tim smiles as I return my attention back to his coding, I'm pretty sure he read into my nuance. I reach behind me and play with Travis's soft hair for a moment as

Tim shows me what he's currently working on. My phone chimes and I pull it out, put it on my knee under the desk. At this angle, no one else can read Cassandra's message. 

-= Quit petting your puppy, and focus on the coding. ;-)

I look up at her and stick my tongue out, and both Cass and I start to giggle. 

Kent shakes his head. "Girls" which just makes Cass and I giggle even more. 

Travis gives my waist a squeeze, I give the back of his head a final pat, and bring my hand back down.

I point out a few loops that Tim can squeeze into one, optimizing his mod and reducing a large chunk of his code. 

"Make it more modular, so that you are referring to code segments with redirects, rather than repeating your function calls." I comment.

"Wow, thanks!" he says and smiles. "I wish I'd met you a couple of years ago!" 

I give him a grim smile. "The 'me' a couple of years ago wasn't this nice of a person, trust me when I say that you're better knowing me now, than if you'd had met me then." 

Tim turns as if to ask me to clarify, but the bell cuts him off. 

Travis lets me go as I stand up and I give Tim's hair an affectionate ruffle. "Next time." I smile and join Travis and Cassandra as we head out.

"You are such a tease, you know that, eh?" Cassandra says to me quietly as we walk down the hall. 

"What?" I say defensively. "He is kind of cute." 

I get a soft nudge from Travis. 

"No dear, he's not as cute as you, don't worry." I say with a smile. 

"Just checking." Travis says casually. 

"You two are adorable." Cassandra smiles.

I sit with Leilani during grammar class, she's having verb conjugation issues, and we work on our exercises together till she gets it.   
Gym class she lets her academic frustrations out on the ball as we're practicing spikes for the first 10 minutes. I'm glad that there's no one on the receiving end of those. 

"Feel better?" I ask her as we get ready for a game. 

"Much." she says with a smile as she intercepts Tina's serve and Cassandra sets me up for a spike. 

"Have you 3 been practicing outside of gym?" asks the coach. 

"Nope." I say with a smile. 

"Show me that you can do that consistently, the 3 of you, and Sommers, are already enrolled for the team next term." he says as a challenge. I give Tina a look, and she grins. Challenge accepted.

Tina joins our side. With Zoe as our backup, we dominated the rest of gym class. 

"Keep practicing, and I already have half of my team chosen this year." The coach says with a grin. 

We give each other high fives and cheer. 

He blows his whistle. "Okay everyone, hit the lockers or you'll miss last class.". 

I come out of the coaches office still toweling my hair. "Montgomery, why do you insist on using my office change room instead of the girls locker room?" 

I notice some of the students are filing out, so I don't come straight out and say it. "Did you read the memo coach? I have some health concerns that are best kept private." 

"Health concerns?" He gives me a skeptical look. "You?" 

I give him a nod. "It's complicated." I say without elaborating. 

"hmm.. I saw the header, I guess I should read that closer later." I can see him look at my body up and down, trying to figure out if he's missed something in my appearance.

"Thanks." I say. "If you have any questions, just ask the principal or the school nurse, they can fill you in." 

He quirks his head sideways, now curious. "I think I will, thanks." 

"No problem" I smile and then dash off to join Cassandra and Leilani, with Zoe and Travis not far behind us as we start chatting. 

Social Studies and Tina asks Chris to change places so that group of us can sit at the back corner of the class. Chris gladly accepts, he's been having trouble reading the board lately, and Tina's seat was at the front of the class. I smile as I realize my cluster of friends is slowly growing thanks to sports. 

After school, Leilani is mostly quiet. We discuss Social Studies which Cassandra is happily catching on to now, and it's a great conversation.   
When Cassandra leaves us Leilani leans into me.

"Can I come over after supper to work on some homework with you?" she asks.

"We are going to work on homework, right? Or is that just an excuse for something else?" I tease her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Well, it's going to start with homework..." she says with a coy smile. "Once we're done that, we'll just have to improvise." 

"I might have an idea in mind..." I say suggestively. 

"Hmmm.. good." she purrs. "So I can come over?" 

"Definitely." I smile. "I just need to make a quick run downtown to refill a prescription, but I should be back before you're done eating."

"Okay!" She says with a grin. 

Once home I grab my helmet and cycle gear, pull my bike out of the shed and head downtown.   
I pick up some condoms and head to the pharmacist and hand him my prescription. He's an older gentleman, and he looks at the box of condoms, then at me. 

"You're a little young to be sexually active, don't you think?" he says with a schooling tone.

I lean forward and say calmly. "It's either these, or I'll be in here in two weeks looking for a pregnancy test for my girlfriend." 

He looks puzzled for a moment. Looks at me, looks at the prescription. It suddenly dawns on him why I need anti-androgen pills.

"I see." he says finally with a smile. "I'm glad you are keeping yours and your partner's health in mind. Just give me 10 minutes. I should have some of this in the back, and I can fill it for you right away." 

As I'm waiting, I pick up some razors, some treats, and a few necessities I'm running low on. the pharmacy is like a mini grocery store, a little more expensive, but it's a lot more convenient than cycling to the other end of downtown to pick up the three items I need.

I suddenly get a text message. 

-= A courier just delivered a red rose to me with the most curious of notes. 

I smile. I'm going to play coy on this... 

-= Oh? What did it say? 

-= This is the first of many, your lovely Rose. Did you send me this flower? 

-= Maaaybe... ;-) 

-= <3 How many more are there going to be? 

-= You'll just have to wait and find out my love. 

-= You are so adorably romantic, I love you! 

-= Love you too, see you tomorrow. 

-= :-* See you tomorrow.

After I'm done with the pharmacy, I grab a sub sandwich from the restaurant beside me, pack everything on my bike and head home. 

I have just enough time to put everything away, and eat before I hear Leilani knock on the door.  
I open the door, she steps in giving me a warm hug and a soft kiss. "Thanks for having me over." she says with a smile. 

"No problem." I say with a smile. I step back and, with a flourish, offer her to enter the house. She giggles at my theatrics. 

"What are we working on?" I ask as we go into the kitchen.

"Language Arts," she says to me, looking over her shoulder. "I'm still struggling with grammar and literature, and the teacher is hinting at tests next week." 

"Gotcha." I reach into my backpack and pull out the books we'll need. 

I pull out the box of Blooming Roses, placing them on the table, Leilani looks at them and licks her lips. "Beth's mom has a new treat, I thought I'd share." I say with a smile. 

We're about five minutes into homework when Leilani finally exclaims. "Oh these are so good!" 

"Should I bring a box home from work tomorrow?" I ask teasingly - knowing I get a staff discount at the bakery.

"Please!" she gives me these puppy-dog eyes, and I laugh. 

"Okay, okay, will do." and I smile. 

I really enjoy doing schoolwork with someone else. Even though I'm spending half of my time describing to Leilani how I get my answers, it's so much nicer than struggling to do the work on my own. She even catches a blunder or two, and teases me that I'm fired as a tutor. We both laugh, it's a good time.  
One can never eat just one Blooming Rose, and so I'm down to 4 left for tomorrow. Looks like I'll be picking myself up another box at this rate.

After we're done our homework, Leilani reaches out her hand and we just sit there, holding hands and talking. 

"Have you thought much about Cassandra's mood this morning?" She asks.

"I have, I tried today to get her to tell me more, but she's just passing it off as being moody - as she's nearing her cycle." I say in a disappointed tone.

"Do you think she was being jealous?" Leilani inquires.

"It sure felt that way." I reply. "It crops up every now and again. She never really shows any interest in us having more of a friendship that we have now, but her reaction this morning... I thought she'd swapped rolls with Monique and was having a tiff."

"To be honest, I think Cassandra has always been jealous of your relationship with Monique." Leilani says, drinking some juice. "Like she's always been annoyed that Monique got to you first, and it spoiled her chance for more." 

"I'm not exactly what you would call monogamous." I say with a guilty admission. 

Leilani gives my hand a squeeze. "No, you're not," she smiles. "It's something that Travis and I forgive you for, so long as we get our share of affection. I think Cassandra wants more than just a side relationship." 

"Oh." I look down thoughtful. "You know for a bubbly little goof, you catch more than you let on." I give her a sly smile. 

Leilani shrugs. "Can't be silly all the time." She smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. "Speaking of relationships and affection, how about we move someplace a little more comfortable?" she finishes with a seductive tone. 

I smile. "Sounds like a great idea." we get up, still holding hands and heading into the living room. I grab the condoms I'd left on the bookcase in the hall. 

Leilani spots my motion in the corner of her eye, and looks at me. "What's that for?"

I show her the box. "Protection." 

She almost looks disappointed. "You mean, we have to use those?" 

"Till you're fully on the pill, yes. I don't want to take anymore chances. Neither of us can afford you getting pregnant." 

She looks like she's about to object, and then concedes. "You're right. Do you think that's going to change how it feels?" 

"I have no idea, I've never used condoms before." I shrug. 

"So you and Monique..." she searches for the word.

"Had one night of unprotected sex, like we did, and she's been on the pill ever since." I finish for her. 

"Oh. The school nurse has arranged for me to meet with a doctor Monday after school, and she says it takes about a week to take full affect..." 

"Then this box just might last till we're safe" I say with a cheeky tone as we sit down on the couch. 

Leilani gives me a sly smile. "Do you think we'll have that much time together?" She leans over, placing her hand on my stomach, and slowly moving it up as she leans over for a kiss.

"Only one way to find out..." I say seductively, bringing my hand up and, rubbing along her side. 

Leilani closes the distance and we start kissing. 

As our kisses get more passionate, she shifts her position, straddling my lap, holding my face in her hands as her need takes over.  
I slide my hands under her shirt, and she moans as I start exploring her body.   
She releases her kiss as my hands find her breasts, and arches her back, letting out a sigh of pleasure. She reaches down and pulls off her shirt off, to give me more access to her body. She reaches forward, her fingers entwine in my hair as I fondle her breasts, she gives me a smile and pulls herself forward, feeding me her chest.   
She controls access to her body, holding on to the back of my head, and guiding my mouth where she wants it. Her moans are getting louder, and her breathing faster as I start on the left, she breaks my hold on her, and my lips make a popping sound as I release her nipple.   
It doesn't take long on her right breast before she's pushing into me and experiencing her first orgasm. 

"The things you do to me.." she purrs. 

She reaches down for my top, I move off of the couch a bit, so that there's no resistance. 

"Your turn." she says in a hungry seductive tone. 

I help her take off my top and bra, and she slides down my body, nibbling my neck as she moves down to my chest. I hold her head and lean my head back, enjoying the feeling. My nipples are already rock hard, it's not going to take long to get me off at this point.   
I play with her hair as she starts to hungrily kiss and suck all over my chest. I look down and watch her please my body, she looks up now and then to watch my reactions. Soon, she has me convulsing and moaning as my oversensitive nipples take no time to trigger my first orgasm. 

"There's one." she says teasingly. 

"What?"... I start to wonder, and then she attacks my left breast. _Oh... wow! that feels_... I groan and press my chest up against her as she gets me off again, this time even stronger. As the waves of pleasure finally subside, I slump into the couch, breathing heavy. 

Her hands caress along my sides, and along my stomach as I come down from my orgasm.

"I love how your body is so responsive she says, giving my stomach small kisses

She hooks her fingers on the band of my skirt, I lift myself up a bit so that she can pull my clothing down. She pulls both my panties and bottoms off in one motion. She then gently pushes my legs apart, and I can see the delight on her face as my hardening member flips up from it's tucked position. 

"There you are..." she says, reaching forward and wrapping her hands around it. 

She looks up at me with an expression of hunger and lust. "I guess I should be disappointed that you aren't like me down here." she gives my hard-on an affectionate squeeze. "But this cock is amazing." 

She sits there for a moment, playing with my pubic hair. "Even your pubes are red, that's so cute! You're so pink!" She says with adoration. Compared to her dark brown skin, I definitely look 'pink.' compared to her.

She reaches down and takes my member in her mouth, and finishes sucking it to full hardness.   
She lets go of it with a popping sound, I look down and she has this cunning seductive look on her face. 

"If I suck off the first live load, do we still have to use a condom?" _Someone's been reading up on sex and biology_... She licks the length of my member, sending a wave of pleasure through me, she's making it hard to object.

I don't have much time to give an answer, she takes the tip in her lips and starts bobbing her head up and down. At this pace she's going to....   
I grip the sides of the couch and let out a loud groan of pleasure, my hips instinctively buck up as my orgasm hits me and I flood her mouth with semen. 

She makes a sound of surprise, but moans as she starts sucking in earnest, the sound of her moaning on my cock just seems to make my orgasm last longer, and I empty a large load in her mouth.   
I finally release my grip on the cushions, and slump into the couch. That was intense! I don't think I've ever gotten off that hard so fast before.   
She climbs back up my body, I open my eyes, to see her wipe her mouth of what dribbled out. 

"All that protein, yummy." she says seductively. She resumes kissing me, and I taste a bit of myself in her mouth. Our kiss is strong and passionate, full of need of something more. 

She gets off of me after what seems like a kiss that would never end, and takes my hand. "Lets get someplace more comfortable." Her voice is thick with lust. I notice that she has lost her bottoms and leads me into the bedroom. I watch her dark brown tush as she pulls me along.   
Leilani turns, and sits on the edge of the bed, releasing my hand as she lays back on the sheets.   
I'm about to go get the condom box, when her legs lock around my waist.

"No, no, you stay right here." she says in a commanding tone. 

I grab hold of legs, bringing them up in front of me. Starting at he calves, I begin kissing down her legs, as I slowly lower myself to the ground. She gasps at the new sensation, and her sighs and moans increase as I kiss and lick down her legs.   
I give her inner thighs a kiss, and she eagerly opens herself to me, resting her legs on my shoulders and using them to pull me forward in anticipation.   
I kiss all around her opening, she wraps her legs around my back, and reaches down grabbing hold of my head. It takes a lot of effort, to keep up my teasing, she's impatiently trying to pull me into her vagina, gasping and moaning for more.   
She lets out a long groan of pleasure as my tongue penetrates her folds, and humps my face as I stick my tongue as deep as it can go in her vagina.. I tongue fuck her till I feel her getting closer to her orgasm, and then flick my tongue up to her clitoris and capture in my mouth.   
She lets out a long, loud moan as the new sensation washes over her. It doesn't take long sucking her bud till I feel her close to release, I bring a finger up and push it into her vagina, and that puts her over the edge and she suddenly grips my head hard, as my hand is suddenly drenched in her juices, she keeps humping my finger till her orgasm finishes, and her legs suddenly fall on each side of me limp. Her juices are so sweet, like nectar. I can never get enough.

"Wow!" she says after a few moments, still breathing heavily. "That was even better than what you did to me at the slumber party!" she lets out a long sigh of relief. 

I climb up onto the bed, to let her come down from her pleasure and lay beside her, playing with her hair.   
After a moment she reaches up and pulls me on top of her, and we resume our kissing. She can feel my still half hard member along her thigh, and responds, trying to hump up against me. I feel her legs slide up mine. She hooks her ankles under my butt cheeks, and pulls me further up, guiding me closer to her sex, my member is getting harder by the moment as her hands roam all over my back and we kiss passionately.   
Soon, I find her opening and she gasps and moans as I slowly slide in her, she's still so wet, that I have no resistance as her tight vagina starts pulling me deeper inside her. I still revel at her muscle control, as he squeezes and releases my member.   
She reaches down and grabs my butt cheeks, to push me deeper inside her. Her fingers dig into my skin as I feel her first orgasm roll through her body.   
At this point we're both really going at it, our moans, and groans accentuated by the slapping of skin as I repeatedly push into her. I don't know how many orgasms she goes through, but it was more than one. My orgasm makes her squeal and moan, sending her over the edge again. She coos and whimpers as she feels my juices fill her with seed.   
We lay there on the bed, spent, breathing hard, drenched in sweat. I have my arms curled under her, using my elbows to keep my full weight off her body, while giving enough so that our bodies are touching.

We shift positions, she whimpers as my now soft member slips out of her and I lay on my back as she cuddles against me. 

She caresses my chest for a few moments, just relishing in the moment before she finally regains her breathing, looks up at me and smiles. "That was the best yet." she says with a sigh. "I never knew love-making could be so intense and pleasurable. I've never felt anything like this." 

I give her a hug and let go a long breath. "That was one of the most intense moments I've ever felt. You're so tight!" 

"It's because you're so big." she says teasingly. "The book I read says the average male member is 10 to 15 cm. You are definitely longer", she reaches down and cups my scrotum. "and thicker than that!"

She looks back up to me. "Will your hormones change that?" she asks, suddenly curious.

"I don't know." I say looking up at the ceiling. "If they will, it won't be anytime soon." I look down at her and kiss her forehead. 

"Good, then I have time to enjoy this." Leilani's tone is seductive and playful. Someone's ready for another round. Leilani slides up my body, so that she's laying on top of me, and we start kissing again. 

Her legs slide to either side of my body as she straddles me. I bring my hands up and play with her breasts. Sensing her need has my soft member come back to life.   
She gasps as she feels it starting to grow along her thigh. She positions herself and starts sliding herself up and down the length, her breathing and moans get more intense as she feels it grow longer  
She pulls forward, reaches back and lines my hard-on with her entrance. She pushes back and sighs as she feels me penetrate her, we keep kissing as I slowly slide deeper in.   
She props her self up, and grinds her hips against mine, reveling in the feeling of me inside of her. She brings her knees up and sits upright, her hands on my chest. She gasps as I hit bottom. 

"You're all the way inside of me!" she gasps. 

I bring my hands along her legs, up her hips, and she leans back, putting her hands behind her head, I don't think I've ever felt myself so deep inside someone and the feeling is intense.   
She starts bouncing up and down on me, gasping and moaning as I repeatedly hit bottom. She starts to fall forward, and I reach forward grasping her hands in mine so that she can keep her rhythm.   
She holds my hands for a few thrusts, I can feel her arms start to shake as she's having trouble holding herself up. She brings herself forward, letting go of my hands when I'm close enough to cup her breasts. She holds on to my forearms as I fondle her chest.   
She is a vision of beauty, glistening in sweat, her eyes closed, her face contorted in pleasure, eagerly driving herself closer to release.   
She gasps, opens her eyes, and looks at me as I can feel a first mini-orgasm hit her.   
I bring my hands down, holding on to her hips as her up and down motions get more intense, pushing up against her with every down thrust. This pushes her over the edge, and she collapses on top of me as her orgasm takes over, I lift my knees up to keep myself has buried as far into her as possible and we keep at it with her on top of me.  
Her arms slide underneath me, and she holds on to my shoulder as we work hard to push each other over the edge. I lose count of the contractions of her vagina, there's no holding back any longer, and we share a final powerful orgasm as I get off for a third time tonight.

We lay there, breathing hard, holding each other, reveling in post coital bliss. 

Leilani giggles. "I think you just blew my mind." 

"That was intense!" I reply, still catching my breath. I'm sure I saw stars with my last orgasm. All I know is that I feel really good right now, like I'm floating on a cloud. There is nothing else in the universe that matters outside of the beautiful girl in my arms. 

After a few moments of just enjoying holding each other, she brings her face in front of mine. Her hair is drenched in sweat, and smiles. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." I look into those beautiful brown eyes, and reach up to move a wet strand of hair off her cheek. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever" she says with a smile, and lays her head on my shoulder, giving my shoulders a squeeze. 

"We could try, but I really need something to drink." I say in a thick voice. 

"Does that mean we have to get up?" she asks dreamily. 

"One of us does" I reply with a smile. 

Leilani whimpers. "Just hold me for now?" her tone is almost pleading.

"Okay." I let go a long breath. 

I don't know when we fell asleep, but I suddenly wake up as Leilani shifts her weight. She's still laying on top of me, softly snoring against my neck.   
I shift my weight, rolling to the right. Leilani whimpers as I slide myself from under her. She lays on her side and sighs as I pull the covers over her naked form. 

I pad, still naked, into the kitchen and grab something to drink from the fridge. I look at the clock, it's past midnight. I lean against the counter and sigh. The sneaky minx managed to distract me from using a condom tonight. We can't do this too many more times before we risk getting her pregnant.   
I finish my drink, and go back to the bedroom, watching her sleeping form. I debate if I should wake her up and send her home this late at night. 

I slide into the bed. Leilani mumbles, shifts position and cuddles her back into me. I see her smile in the dim light, and she lets go a deep breath before falling back into rhythmic breathing.   
I lay my head down, smelling the lovely aroma of her hair. I wrap my arm around her and she instinctively clutches my hand, mumbling something incoherent as she shifts to mold herself against me, before her she starts to softly snore again.

It feels so good having her against me. I wish we could cuddle up every night and enjoy each other like this. I just feels so natural, holding her in my arms. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. 


	22. Freaky Friday

I wake up a song about Learning to Fly. I reach over Leilani’s shoulder and turn off the alarm. She’s still fast asleep. I give her shoulder a soft kiss and then roll out of the bed. I stretch, still naked, getting my body in gear… wow.. Last night took a lot out of me! I’m both exhausted and happy at the same time. All the times that Monique and I have slept together, it has never felt this… natural. 

I look back at Leilani’s sleeping form. I was the one last night who found myself wishing that she would never leave so that we could spend the rest of our days together. Is that what love does to you? I know I’m not ready for that kind of commitment.. At least I shouldn’t, should I?

I hop into the shower, after last night, I definitely need to wash all this sweat off me, last night was so intense!  
I get out of the shower and get dressed for work, it’s warm this morning, so I don’t button my blouse all the way up - else I may start to sweat on my bike ride to work this morning. Before I leave, I lean against the door frame, watching Leilani sleeping. _What am I going to do about her?_   
I’ll worry about it after work. I leave her sleeping, head outside, grab my bike and head off, trying to clear my mind.

I get to work and greet Beth as she parks her car. 

“With that smile on your face I take it you got lucky last night.” Beth teases me. 

I blush. “Guilty as charged.” 

“I’ve never seen you this happy in the morning before, I think your neighbour is a better fit than Monique, but don’t tell your girlfriend I said that.” 

She reaches forward, moving my collar. “You might ask her to stop leaving hickeys on you though, that’s three more love bites you need to hide.” 

“Oh shoot!” I say starting to button up my shirt. 

Beth giggles. “You are too cute.” 

We’ve unlocked the doors and turned on the lights when Monique finally shows up. She looks worn and tired. 

I turn to her and give her a hug and kiss. “Honey, are you okay?” I ask with a worried tone, she feels exhausted. 

“Yasmine came over last night in tears. She had a huge fall out with her boyfriend, and needed comfort. We didn’t get to sleep till late. Between her emotional outburst, and lack of sleep, I’m exhausted!” 

Beth comes up to us, hearing the end of the conversation. “Did you want to take the day off dear? I’m sure we can manage.”

Monique looks between Beth and I. “You sure? Friday’s are one of our busy days… I don’t want to let you down.” 

Beth gives Monique a motherly look. “Monique, you are in no shape to serve customers this morning. Please, go home and rest.” 

“Okay, I’ll give Dad a call, he shouldn’t be too far and can swing around and pick me up.” 

Beth gives Monique a quick hug, and heads off to turn on the machines for the day. 

Monique leans against me as she calls her father for a ride. “Okay, Daddy’s going to be here in 10 minutes.” She says with a weak smile. 

We sit and cuddle, Beth makes no complains, occasionally looking our way, concern on her face. I don’t think she’s ever seen Monique so worn out. We hold each other till her father’s car pulls up in front of the shop. We share a long soft loving kiss.

I give her a loving hug. “Get some rest my love, I’ll see you at school, okay?”

“Sit with me for lunch” Monique asks in a pleading tone. 

I kiss her forehead. “Sure. I’ll see you then. Try to get some rest, okay?” I say with a concerned tone.

“I’ll try.” She says with a weak smile, gets up and heads for the car.

Beth joins me as we watch her drive away, she’s about to open the café for the day. “You really do care for her, don’t you?”

“I do.” I reply. “She shows this strong exterior, but she’s so fragile on the inside, I can’t help but want to protect her.” 

“That soft heart of yours is going to get you in trouble some day.” She says, leaning against me. 

“I’ve been told that before.” I look at her and smile

“Well, let’s get this place open and I’ll help you as much as I can today.” She returns the smile.

Working with Beth is interesting. She’s fast efficient, friendly… So many of our customers are surprised to see her working the front counter and she gets distracted more than once talking with some of our regulars. By the end of shift, I think I’ve learned a few things I didn’t know before. Beth spends what time she can giving me tips, tricks, and hints on how to be more efficient. I’m starting to wonder why she didn’t train me herself from the start.   
At the end of my shift she gives me a hug. “Have a great weekend, take care of yourself.” 

“Thanks.” I say with a smile. “See you Monday.”

I make a point of going to the bakery next door to fulfill my promise. I get two dozen Blooming Roses for Leilani & I. I spot Monique’s favorite pastry on the rack and decide to get her some as a cheer up gift. 

“Special occasion?” Beth’s mom gives me a curious smile. 

“Just getting myself and my friends some treats.” I say with a smile. 

“In that case, take this banana bread as a bonus treat, on the house.” She says with smile. 

“Thanks Mrs. Simmons, really appreciate it.” I say with a grin

“Please, call me Mom, you’ll be my daughter soon enough, you don’t have to be so formal with me.” She gives me a warm smile and puts a loving hand on mine. 

“I will, thanks again. Have a good day!” 

I wave to my to extended family. In the short time I’ve lived here in Willow Creek, I feel like this is now my home the way people treat me.

I get home and the house is quiet. I put stuff away and poke my head in the bedroom. Leilani is happily rolled up in a ball on the bed.  
I give her a kiss on the forehead, and she shifts her head towards me. We share a few soft loving kisses before she opens her eyes and smiles at me.

“I love it when you wake me up like that.” She says letting out a deep breath and stretches. 

“Good morning.” I say to her and smile. “We have time for a shower if you’re up for it.” 

“Hmmmm… I get you washing my hair this morning? I would love that.” She gives me a loving smile. 

I put out my hand and help her out of bed. She gives me a hug, then puts her arm around my waist as we go into the shower together.  
Leilani’s hands are masterful at finding and working out sore muscles and knots in my back. I so love her touch, it is so firm yet gentle at the same time. We get a little ‘distracted’ with some mutual masturbation to get our bodies in gear. Compared to my girlfriend who often seems rough and rushed, Leilani is all about gentleness and loving. The difference between the two is remarkable. 

After the shower we’re looking for another outfit for Leilani to wear, so she’s not stuck wearing last night’s clothing. 

“I’m going to have to starting keeping some clothing here at your place.” Leilani says teasingly. 

“Or bring a change of clothes with you when you plan to stay the night.” I tease her back. 

“Well, while I was hoping for fun last night.” She says biting her lower lip shyly. “Staying the night wasn’t really my plan…” 

“Let’s hope your parents are as happy about it as we are…” I give her a worried look. “They may not be too keen on your staying over another night.”

Leilani lets out a sigh. “No, I don’t suppose they will.” Leilani looks thoughtful for a moment. “So, you’re happy I stayed over last night?”

I lean over and give her a kiss. “Very much so.” I give her a loving hug. “Probably more than I should.” 

She leans back, still holding me by the waist. “What do you mean by that?”

“At our age, we probably shouldn’t be sleeping together, what if you get pregnant?” I say with a worried tone.

“I… You’re right.” She says leaning against my chest. “I kept you from using a condom last night. I’m sorry.” 

I kiss her forehead. “I love you so much Leilani, but we can’t afford to start a family right now.” 

She looks up at me hopefully. “You mean you want us to have a family some day?” 

“I.. I guess I just said that, didn’t I?” I say with a smile.

Leilani hugs me tightly. “I knew you would be the one.” She lets out a deep sigh. “Thank you.”

We hold each other for a while. What am I getting myself into? I just indirectly made a promissory statement to Leilani… What if Monique asks for my hand I marriage first? Will I tell her no? What would that do to our relationship? Why am I so worried about breaking my girlfriend’s heart when I hold, in my arms, a girl who seems to love me so deeply? Someone who won’t hurt you. My little voice reminds me. I let out a long breath, how did I let my life get so complicated?

We head over to her place, hand-in-hand. My other arm holding the box of a dozen Blooming Roses for her family.   
We enter the kitchen door and are greeted by her parents sitting at the table for breakfast. 

Her mother looks at us sternly. “When I found an empty bed this morning, I should have known you two were up to something again.” 

“I’m sorry mom.” Leilani looks down in shame. 

“I’m not blaming Rose this time for your antics young lady, I know you find your neighbour irresistible, but you can’t just go off and sleep with her whenever you want to.”

Leilani looks like she’s about to object. “No, no excuses. I know this is your doing. Rose has already said she’s tried to hold back on your relationship, but you are the one pushing it forward.”

“But I love her.” Leilani replies pleadingly.

“You don’t have to have sex with someone to show them you love them Leilani. You’re too young to chance getting pregnant. Now that we know it can happen.” Her mom gives me a dirty look at that comment, and I shrink a bit at her stare.

“So, no more overnights, not alone.” Her mother says firmly. 

“I… “ Leilani puts her head down. “Yes mom.” 

“Good. Now go change, as much as that dress looks cute on you, Rose probably wants it back.” 

“Yes mom.” Says Lelani sadly. She leaves the kitchen and goes running upstairs. 

“I can’t really punish you for what you did last night.” She gives me a angry glare. “But I think this should help keep you two a bit more behaved.”

“I … “ I look down, I have no excuse really, I could have told Leilani no, but I never stopped her. “Understood.” I say at last. 

“What’s in the box?” her dad speaks for the first time. 

“I brought something from the bakery for you.” I say softly. “Leilani really likes them.” 

I put the box on the table, and open it so that her parents can see the Blooming Roses. 

“Those almost look too pretty to eat.” Her mom says, standing beside me.

“Mrs. Simmons got the idea when my brother gave Beth roses for her birthday.” I explain.

Her dad looks thoughtful for a moment. “Oh, so that’s the readhead that’s marrying Beth Simmons, he’s your brother?”

I nod to him. 

“So, renting the house from Doug, working at the café, this is all his doing?” 

“He helped plan it, yes. He’s my legal guardian since the start my transition, he’s doing what he can to take care of me while he finishes up his degree.”

“Legal guardian? You mentioned once that you had family problems. Your parents…” 

“Disowned me when the doctors suggested that transition would help deal with my issues.” I say flatly with a sad undertone.

I feel an arm go around my shoulder, the hold is comforting. “I’m sorry.” Her mom says softly. 

I lean into her. “I try to not let it bother me so much.” I say holding back a tear. No, don’t start now, not here.

“It still must hurt.” She says in a comforting tone. 

“More than I let on most of the time.” I say sadly. “It does help that I have friends here that show me that I’m still loved.” I look at her hopefully. 

Her mom pulls me into a hug. “We’re only upset with you because we care. You are loved here.” 

I return a hug as a tear rolls down my cheek. “Thank you.” 

I break away and wipe the tear from my cheek and sniffle. “Sorry, I’m not used to being so emotional.” 

Her mom affectionately combs my hair aside. “You don’t need to apologize dear. Come, sit down, let me get you something to drink.”

I sit down and her dad hands me a napkin. 

“Thanks.” I say and blow my nose. 

“I can imagine you’re more used to being angry and confused, by what you’ve hinted with your past.” Says her father, watching me closely.

“I was.” I say wiping the last of my tears. “The hormone treatments, and starting to discover myself… I’m not the same person I was a year ago.”

Leilani comes downstairs and looks at me, rushes over and puts her arms around me from behind. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Rose just let us in on the real reason she lives alone.” Says her dad. “You knew?” 

Leilani lays her head on mine lovingly. Holding me from behind, standing while I sit down. “She’s told me a lot of it.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” her mom asks, putting the glass of juice in front of me.

“I’ve learned through my support groups and therapy that most people misunderstand transgender people. That it’s generally dangerous for people to know, and to keep it to only people I trust.”

“Are you saying you didn’t trust us?” her dad asks a bit offended. 

“When you keep it bottled up for so long, it’s hard to tell anyone new.” I say defensively. “Honestly, I just want to be known as a teenage girl and not some freak of nature.” The bitterness of not being able to fully transition coming out at the end.

“You’re not a freak of nature, you’re special.” Says Leilani trying to calm my upset.

Her mom sits down and puts a comforting hand on mine. “You are special” she reaffirms. “You look and sound just like any other girl we know. You just have something more than most girls do.” 

“Yes she does.” Leilani says with a playful tone. 

“Leilani…” her mother starts.

“Sorry mom.” Leilani lets me go, and sits down across from me at the table. Then she spots them…. 

“Oh! Blooming Roses! Can I have one!?” she suddenly exclaims.

We all chuckle at her sudden change in mood. 

“Yes, lets have breakfast.” Her mom says, as she picks up a knife and starts dishing out the buns.

We’re walking hand-in-hand to school. 

“So, feel better now?” Asks Leilani as she notices my mood has improved. 

“That I’m not longer keeping secrets from your parents, yes.” I say happily. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell them for awhile now, I just wasn’t sure how to approach them.” 

“Do the Goths know?” she asks, seeing as we’re about to pick up Cassandra soon. 

“No, only Cassandra, I’m not sure how to tell her parents, or how her brother would react.” 

“What about Monique’s dad?” she probes.

“I haven’t told him either, I’m not sure how he would take his daughter having a girlfriend, that’s not quite a girlfriend.” 

Leilani gives me a poke in the ribs. “You are a girlfriend, stop that.” 

“Sorry, just digging up my past does that, I still think of ‘him’ - and who I used to be…”

“But you’re not like that anymore…” Leilani says putting an arm around my shoulder. 

I smile and put my arm around her waist. “No, I’m not like that anymore.” We hold each other as we walk.

Cassandra soon joins us, bouncing down the stairs. 

“Someone’s happy this morning.” I say teasingly. 

“We get our picture proofs in today.” She beams. 

“You’re looking forward to getting your pictures in?” asks Leilani. 

“Sure, aren’t you?” Cassandra asks curiously.

“I don’t like having my picture taken.” My neighbour complains.

“I’m sure they’ll turn out fine.” Says Cassandra with confidence, she looks over to us. “Say, you two are rather cuddly this morning.” 

“I’m just enjoying some time with Rose..” Leilani says happily. 

Cassandra narrows her eyes. “What were you two up to last night?”

“Nothing special…” Leilani starts to blush. 

“Busted.” I say with a grin.

Cassandra gives my shoulder a punch. “You two are incorrigible! If Monique found out you two were sleeping together…” 

“Yeah, that wouldn’t go over very well…” I reply sourly. 

“How long do you two think you can pretend you don’t have a relationship at school?” She says accusingly. 

“It is getting harder..” I admit.

Cassandra shakes her head. “Well, when Monique very publicly blows her top… cause she will. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Leilani looks up at me with a guilty look. “I don’t want to force you to decide who’s going to be your girlfriend..”

“One day we won’t have a choice.” I say firmly. “Besides, it’s not really a hard decision to make.” I look at her lovingly.

Cassandra looks between the two of us. “Wow, you two have it bad…” 

“It’s not what you think…” I start to defend my affection for Leilani

“Really… You’re telling me that you don’t love each other?” 

“You know I love Rose.” Leilani says almost angrily. 

Cassandra smiles. “Oh, we’ve known your crush on Rose since the Slumber party.” She looks at me. “But Rose has been playing coy as to just how strongly she feels for you Leilani.”

Leilani squeezes me and looks up to me fondly. “She’s never hidden her love from me.” 

Cassandra glares at me. “Why the charade Rose? Why not show your affections publicly?”

“Well, for one, I don’t want to look like another Susan Wilder, with love interests competing for her affections. And rumours going around on who she dated last night.” I say in a mild annoyed tone. 

“Secondly, as you pointed out, I have a very jealous, slightly possessive, monogamous girlfriend who would flip her lid if she found out about Leilani and I.”

Cassandra looks thoughtful for a moment. “Okay, you have a point there.” 

“And while both of my girlfriends have said that they will honour my request to keep my transition silent, I don’t trust that Monique will if she were to get spiteful.” 

“You think she would do something mean to get back at you?” Cassandra asks in a worried tone. 

“She can have a temper, yes, I’m worried what she might do to hurt me.” I say sadly. 

“So, you care for Monique, but feel like you’re trapped in your relationship with her?”

“Pretty much.” 

“You’re going to have to break up with her eventually…” Cassandra reminds me. “You do love Leilani more, don’t you?”

I look down at Leilani and give her a brief kiss. “Leilani has shown me nothing but love, tenderness, and understanding. How can I not love her more?”

“You are such a hopeless romantic…” Cassandra shakes her head.

As we’re nearing the school Leilani breaks away from me and we walk side by side, our hands lightly brushing. Cassandra watches our motions, smiles and shakes her head.   
Leilani’s locker isn’t in the same area as ours so we smile each to other as we part ways. I’m sorting my books out for Literature class when Travis walks by, casually caressing my rump as he does. As his passes, my nose triggers… hmm.. He smells good this morning. 

“Travis?” I ask as nonchalantly as I can. With his flirting and scent, my libido is waking up. 

“Yes Rose?” He asks, distracted with his head in his locker.

“What are you wearing? You smell different this morning..” 

Cassandra gives me a sidelong glance and smiles, she hears the shift in my tone.

“Oh, mom bought me new deodorant, she says I should stop smelling like a tree.” And he chuckles. 

I saunter up to him, he’s still distracted with his locker. I stand beside him and say quietly. “Hmm.. You smell really good.” 

“I do, do I?” he asks looking up at me from a slightly bent position, then focuses on the book he’s trying to get out of his bag.

I bend down and whisper provocatively in his ear. “Wear that the next time we date, you might not make it home with all your clothes on…” 

I walk away swaying my hips and whistle, as he stands bolt upright. I can hear Cassandra’s giggle from his reaction. 

I watch the two of them walk into homeroom, Travis is still flustered from my flirting, and Cassandra has a wide grin on her face. 

Cassandra sits beside me and leans over. “What did you say to him, I think you gave him a hard on.” She says as she giggles.

“I just commented on how good he smells this morning.” I say casually. 

“You are such a bad girl.” She says teasingly. 

“Oh, but he likes it that way.” I say in a sultry tone. At that point Travis turns around wondering what we’re whispering about, I give him a wink, and he blushes and turns back around. 

Speaking of hard ons… the door opens, blowing Travis’s scent my way… this is going to be difficult.

Cassandra looks at me worried as I give a pained expression. “You okay?”

“That new scent on Travis is really turning me on…” I say as quietly as I can. “Uncomfortably so…” 

“What do you mean?” Cassandra stops as she realizes Travis isn’t the only one getting hard. “Oh.” She’s about to say something else, but the bell rings and our conversation is cut short.

I manage to make it through the morning announcements, and our teacher handing out our ID cards and photo order forms. The teacher allows us the liberty to show off each other’s pictures before the bell rings. Cassandra and I head out together, with Travis following behind.

“You going to manage?” she says to me with a touch of concern.

“I’m going to need to make a quick pit stop to the washroom before first class to re-adjust myself.” 

“Okay, I’ll join you and keep watch.” She says. Right girls rarely go to the bathroom alone, this won’t look out of place at all.

Thank goodness I chose a loose skirt today, I’m not going to be able to tuck with Travis turning me on like this. 

“You know, I don’t remember being this attracted to guys before, why do I find him so irresistible?”

“You weren’t a girl before” comments Cassandra quietly. “Things are different now.”

“Darn hormones are going to get me in trouble some day.” I grumble. 

Cassandra giggles. “I think you’re already there…” 

“Okay, I think I’ll be fine now.” I say coming out of the stall. 

Cassandra looks down, why is her looking at my crotch getting me aroused?

“Well, I don’t see a bulge, so I think you’ll be fine.” 

“Thanks.” I say looking relieved. “Let’s get to class before we’re late.

We get in class just as the bell rings, talk about a close call!

First period is the only class I have with my friends, so I let them know that I promised Monique I’d join her and her friends for lunch, so I won’t be sitting with them today. Leilani is disappointed, but I said that Monique needed some cheering up. 

I get to History class and Trent is a nervous wreck. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You got this..” 

He looks up at me with a combination of hope and dread.

“You read your notes from Monday, right?” I ask quietly, and he nods.

“The you got this. One question at a time, just take a deep breath, repeat after me: I got this.” 

“I don’t…” he starts and I cut him off. 

“Stay positive. I got this.” 

“I got this… “ he says hesitantly. 

“More assured. I coach him. Close your eyes, take a deep breath. Like your preparing for a game.” 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out. He opens his eyes and smiles. “I got this.” He says with confidence.

I smile and sit down. 

The test was mostly multiple choice, so it was actually a lot easier than either of us feared. As we head out to lunch, he gives me a big hug. 

“Thanks for believing in me, it really helped.” 

“I just helped you help yourself. I know how much this is important to you.” 

“Thanks again.” He says with a smile, he gets this look on his face.

I put my finger on his mouth. “Save that for Zoe.” I warn him. 

We start walking towards the lockers. “You know about us maybe dating?” He asks in surprise. 

“I saw you two on the bleachers on Wednesday, you make a cute couple.” I say softly and smile. “She’s quite the catch.”

“Yeah, she is.” He smiles a little dreamily. 

“Why don’t you go spend lunch with her?” I offer him. 

“Hmm.. I don’t know..” He says hesitantly. 

“She would really appreciate the attention.” I say encouragingly. 

“Wait, have you been trying to set us up together?” He suddenly catches on. 

“Maybe.” I say teasingly. “I think you’d make a cute couple. Don’t keep the girl waiting, she really likes you.” 

“You think so?” he says still hesitant.

“I know so.” I give him a tap on the side of the shoulder. “She loves nice strong guys” 

He blushes at my comment. His bulking out must be a new thing and he’s still getting used to the attention it’s generating.  
We split ways as we go grab our bags. I catch up with him on the way to the lunchroom. 

“Just, give her some attention, she might just surprise you.” I say with a smile. 

“You going to join me? You usually sit with her right?” he says, looking for moral support.

“Not today, I’m going to go sit with my girlfriend, she needs cheering up.” I reply. 

“Your…?” He stops mid-sentence and looks at me slightly surprised, it suddenly occurs to him why I’ve been deflecting his advances. “Oh.” 

I get into the cafeteria, watching over my shoulder to see if Trent would go sit with my friends, and smile when he does. Mission accomplished.  
I turn just in time to see Monique in front of me, all smiles. I don’t have time to react before she embraces me and kisses me passionately right in the middle of the cafeteria. I don’t hesitate in returning her affections. There are a lot of hoots and cheers at the public display of affection. 

When she finally break her hold, she whispers. “You’re not tucked today.” She purrs seductively. 

I blush. “How did you know?” 

She reaches down and grabs my butt. “You stick your ass out more to hide a possible bulge in the front, I’ve learned to spot that pattern.” She says teasingly. 

“Oh, so that’s how you always seem to know.” I smile. I hadn’t even realized I was doing that.

We walk to where her friends are sitting, hand-in-hand. I’m pushed in between them, so that I can’t get out easily. I nod to Yasmine sitting beside me. 

“How are you holding up?” I ask quietly, taking my lunch out of my bag.

Yasmine looks to me, then to Monique. “You told her?” there’s a mild annoyance to her tone. 

“I was exhausted and looked like a wreck this morning.” Says Monique defensively. “I can’t hide that from my girlfriend, so I told her why I hadn’t slept.” 

I put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone else. Just know that you have friends who care.”

She leans against me. “Thanks, I needed to hear that.”

I put my arm around her and hold her for a moment, I can feel Monique getting tense beside me. 

Yasmine finally looks up and looks over to Monique. “She’s like a muscular teddy bear, why do you keep her all to yourself?”

Marsha breaks the tension and giggles. “I’ve never heard someone described that way before.”

Yasmine looks at Marsha, still leaning against me. “Let her give you a hug, and you’ll see what I mean.” 

Marsha scrunches her nose. “Girls aren’t my thing. I’ll pass.”

Yasmine snuggles into me. “You’re loss.” She grins. “Monique is a real lucky girl.” Yasmine says looking up at me. Her expression changes. “Say, maybe if I can get a girlfriend like Rose, I can make Brad jealous. Any single queer girls on your soccer team Rose?”

“Yasmine…” Monique annoyance is clear in her tone. 

Yasmine sighs and breaks away from my hold and sits up. “Fine, I’ll stop hitting on your girl and leave you to enjoy your lunch.” 

Moniques hand wraps around my waist and she pulls me closer to her. “Thank you.” She says in a satisfactory tone. 

I lean my head against Monique. “Are you feeling better? Did you get some rest?”

“I was so tired, I dozed off in the car.” Monique responds. Yasmine and I slept till 8, we probably would have slept longer, but dad kicked us out of bed to get ready for school.” 

Yasmine giggles. “He threatened to pick up the edge of the mattress and roll us out of bed if we didn’t get up.” Your dad’s so funny.

“He’d follow though with that threat, why do you think I hopped out of bed so fast.” Monique giggles. 

“I’m glad you’re both feeling a bit better.” I smile. “Has Brad spoken to you yet?” I ask Yasmine.

Yasmine shakes her head. “He’s been avoiding me all morning.” 

“Give him time to cool off, he’ll come around, he’ll be missing you soon enough.” I say confidently. 

“What if he doesn’t?” Yasmine gives me a worried look. 

“Then I find out if there’s a single queer girl on my soccer team for you.” I say and give her a wink.

“Cute, strong and funny.” Yasmine says and sighs. “You sure you don’t want to share your girlfriend? She’s a keeper.”

Monique can’t help but giggle at that statement. “No, I’m not sharing, she my girlfriend, go find your own.” 

Yasmine gives her a mock pout. “Fine, I will then.” 

We all laugh It’s nice to see I was able to lighten the mood.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” I pull out the pastries I got for Monique this morning. “I brought you a gift to help cheer you up.” I put the tray in front of Monique and her eyes light up. “Oh, my favorites!” and she gives me a hug and kiss on my cheek. 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Monique asks as she starts nibbling on a treat. She offers the tray to her friends and they each take one.

“I was thinking of working on some of my artwork. I need to finish the picnic sketch of you.” 

“Do I get the keep it when you’re done?” 

“Once I show it to my art teacher, I don’t see why not.” I give her a smile. 

She reaches up, turns my head and gives me a kiss. “I’d appreciate that, thanks.”

Yasmine is watching us, her head on her hands. “I wonder if I could ever get Brad to be as affectionate as you two are in public.”

“You never know till you try.” I offer to her. 

Masha asks about my art, and so I show her what I have on my public drive on my phone, and we talk about it for the rest of lunch.

I get to my locker, put my bag away, grab my books and turn around to face a muscular dark skinned athlete. “Hello Brad.” I say, remembering Yasmine pointing him out in the Track & Field team. 

“You were pretty cozy with my girl at lunch today.” He says in angry tone. Oh, jealous now are we?

“You haven’t spoken to her since your argument, she doesn’t feel like your girl right now. If you want to keep her, I’d suggest you talk to her - politely.” 

“Why you!” He goes to grab my arm, I twist out of reach, and pin his wrist to the lockers instead. He gives me a look of surprise. 

“I’m not one of your little bimbos that you can just push around.” I give his wrist a squeeze. “Treat Yasmine with respect, or you will be answering to me, do I make myself clear.” I say in a threatening tone.

He swallows and nods, caught off guard by my speed and strength. I’m probably not much stronger than he is, but definitely more agile. He was expecting to confront a girl, not a fellow athlete, it’s left him confused and stunned.

“Good.” I release his wrist and give him a slap on the shoulder. “I’m glad we had this talk. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Hmm.. Yeah..” He says in apology, confusion clouding his face, and moves out of the way. 

“I have my eye on you.” I give him one last warning.

Anything he could have said after that was side railed as my friends approach me. “There you are.” Says Cassandra, hooking my arm and dragging me down the hall.

“Who was that?” asks Travis as we start walking to our next class. 

“Yasmine’s boyfriend, we had a little talk on manners.” I say sternly. 

“I thought you said you don’t fight people anymore.” Says Leilani with a worried tone.

“I’m not fighting, I’m just showing some jock that not all girls can be pushed around and intimidated by him.” 

Cassandra smiles and shakes her head. 

“What? He started it.” I say in my defense.

Cassandra is about to say something, looks at Travis then to me. “Girls normally don’t confront an obstacle with a show of strength, just remember that next time.”

Catching on to what she really wanted to say. “I wasn’t raised like other girls.”

Travis is looking confused. “Is there something you two aren’t saying because I’m around?”

Leilani and Cassandra look at me expectantly. Yes, I do need to tell him. “Travis, there’s something we need to talk about, can you walk with us after school for a bit?” I’d tell him on my own, but - not knowing how he’d react - I need the support of my

friends more than anything right now.

Travis looks between the three of us. “So, this is something they know about?”

“Yes, Cassandra and I know about it.” Says Leilani before I can. 

Travis gives his look of wanting to know, but not wanting to know. “Yeah, I can walk with you after school.”

“Thanks.” We reach my grade 10 algebra class. “I’ll see you next period for math.” 

My friends and I part ways and I head into my math class. Friday afternoons are hard, seeing as I have two math classes in a row, but it’s how the schedule worked out. I distract myself with helping Trent with exercises, but I can see by the look on his face that I’m distracted and having trouble staying on topic. 

“You okay?” he asks after awhile. 

“Yeah, just a little distracted this afternoon, sorry.” I apologize 

“Want to talk about it?” he asks offering me some support.

“No, I’ll be fine.” I point out the next question. “What formula would you use here?” getting him back into the school work so that we can both get our exercises done before the bell rings.

The rest of the afternoon drags by slowly. I don’t know why I’m dreading having to come Out with Travis, but I am. Maybe I’m worried it might ruin the relationship that we’ve built so far. I’m really liking his attention, and worried I’m about to lose it. Travis is distant this afternoon, so it doesn’t help my fears. 


	23. Friday After School

After school we spend the first few minutes just talking about class, and Travis seems to be getting more and more impatient. So, when we reach the first play-park I sideline our walk. 

“So, what gives.” He says impatiently. 

“You might want to sit down for this.” I say, mostly to keep him out of reach if he were to get upset.

He sits down at a park bench, and looks at me expectantly, crossing his arms impatiently. Cassandra and Leilani are flanking me for support.

“You know how you said I’m not like other girls?” I ask, trying to formulate how to say the next bit.

“Yes, it’s what I find so attractive in you.” He admits. 

I let go a nervous breath. “Well, it’s because I’m not completely like other girls, not physically.” I say hesitantly.

He looks me up and down. “I don’t get what you mean.” 

_Why is this so hard?!_ “Okay, so on the surface I look and sound like a girl. That’s the whole purpose of my hormone supplement.” 

He gives me a confused look. 

“Travis, I’m a transgender girl.” I finally blurt it out. “I take medication to make my body more feminine. I’ve taken voice lessons to sound more like a girl. While it’s helping me be female, a year ago I looked more like you.”

Travis’ brow creases. “You mean you …” 

“Used to be a boy.” I finish for him.

His eyes widen, and his mouth opens, but he’s having trouble trying to find the words. Finally after a few minutes he says what I was fearing. “Do you mean to say I’ve had a crush on a boy for the past month?” 

“No. That’s not what I’m saying. Your crush on a girl is totally real. After all, I look like a girl, sound like a girl, after 7 months of hormones I smell like a girl…” 

“But?” 

“But between my legs I’m not. I’m too young to have surgeries, so like you, I have a penis.” 

He looks down at my crotch and I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. 

“So what does that make me then?” Travis asks confused. 

“Well, technically, it still makes you straight.” I say hesitantly. “After all, you didn’t know what’s between my legs.” 

“And you’ve never let me touch you there.” He says remembering the few times he came close.

“I didn’t know how you would react.” I say sadly. “It’s not easy for me to tell people this.” I say defensively. 

Travis looks like he’s about to say something, closes his mouth, and looks thoughtful. 

“I needed to tell you before our relationship went further and you found out my secret by accident. My support group says that guys react the strongest against transgender girls and it’s a very dangerous to just broadcast the fact that I’ve not had an operation.”

“Because then you get guys thinking they’re gay.” He says suddenly catching on.

“Exactly.” I reply. “In all essence you fell in love with a girl. I just have 16 years of male aggression in my past. It’s why I don’t act like other girls, I’m still learning what it’s like to be one.” 

“Well you had me convinced.” He says flatly. 

“Travis I’m not doing this to fool people.” I say with exasperation. “This isn’t a game, this isn’t a ploy. I **will** be a woman some day. I just have to wait till I’m an adult for any surgeries.”

Leilani shuffles beside me nervously, hearing for the first time that I’m planning on getting rid of the one thing she’s been enjoying lately.

He looks between Leilani and Cassandra. “So, you two have know all this time?” 

Cassandra answers for me. “No, it’s something we’ve each discovered in our own ways. For me it was last Sunday, when Rose was talking about her LGBTQ+ groups and how she was following a transgender forum.”

“So, you and Monique, you’re… “ he starts. 

“Sexually active, yes.” I finish his sentence. 

“So how does it work for you two?” he suddenly gets curious.

“Well, technically I’m both male and female, and so our love making is a combination of both.” I say candidly. 

His eyes widen. “Okay, that was more information that I was expecting.” 

“Travis, I’m not asking anything more from you that what we already have. I just wanted to warn you that you’re not going to find a vagina if you were ever hoping to find one.”

“So you’re not expecting me to..?” he starts.

“Not if you don’t want to, no.” I finish for him.

“So I can still have the girl I’ve fallen for?” he asks hopefully.

“Absolutely.” I say with a smile. 

Travis relaxes, he looks up at us. “So how many people know about this?”

“Besides you, Monique, Cassandra, Leilani and her parents... there's my boss, and a few of the school admin. The fewer people that know about my transgender nature, the longer I can just be like any other girl in school.” 

Leilani gives me a nudge. “But you’re not like every other girl.” She says provocatively. 

Travis looks at the exchange. “Wait, Leilani found out cause..?” 

“Because, like Monique, she wanted more than kissing and snuggling.” I give her a sidelong glance and she blushes.

“I should be annoyed that your girlfriends have something with you that I won’t. What about you Cassandra, are you part of her circle of intimacy?”

“No, she won’t even let me see it.” Cassandra says. “We're not intimate, we’re just good friends.”

Travis gets up from the bench, I instinctively take half a step back. “Well, I knew you were keeping something from me, and … well... I guess this makes sense now.”

“So you’re not angry with me?” I ask hopefully. 

He looks at me and his face softens. “Rose, how can I ever be angry with you?” 

I step forward and he doesn’t hesitate to step forward to close the distance and gives me a hug. _Oh.. He smells so good!_ I take a deep breath, taking in his new scent and start getting turned on again.  
He releases his hold to look at me, and I can’t resist myself, I take his head in my hands and give him a deep kiss. I can feel his eyes open in surprise for a moment, but soon he's responding to my kiss passionately. 

When we finally break our embrace he looks at me and smiles. “With a kiss like that you are definitely forgiven.” And he leans forward for another kiss.

Cassandra clears her throat, and we break our second embrace, he smiles and laughs leaning his forehead against mine. I give him a kiss on the nose before stepping away, and fall back into Leilani’s arms. Her arms wrap around my waist and she leans her head against my back. I put my hands on hers. 

Travis watches the motion. “I guess I am going to have to get used to sharing your affections.” 

Leilani lets go of me, to step beside me, one arm still around my waist. “Sorry, that kiss was a bit of a turn on.” She says biting her lower lip.

Travis raises and eyebrow. “So, where Monique gets jealous if other people show you affection…”

“Leilani gets turned on, and would probably join in given the chance.” I reply for her and she gives me a kiss on the cheek in approval. 

Travis scratches his head. “Wow.” Is all he can say. “So, what now?” he asks.

“We’re not far from my place, want to come over?” asks Cassandra.

“Yeah sure. Can I stay for supper?” He asks. 

Cassandra smiles. “Just can’t resist my mom’s cooking can you?” he teases him. 

“Mama Goth uses spices that my parents don’t, her dishes are amazing!” he replies. I remind myself that he’s know the Goths for years and probably sees them as a surrogate family.

“Come on then.” Cassandra smiles

Travis and Leilani text their parents to let them know we’re hanging out at the Goth residence and not going to be back till late.  
While they are distracted, I get messages of my own from Monique.

-= I got another flower delivered. <3

-= I’m glad you’re liking my special gift. :)

-= Can I see you Sunday?

Sunday, that’s when her dad goes golfing, she’s sneaky. 

-= Sure. I’m coming over?

-= You just read my mind. ;)

-= See you then. :-*

-= Love you. 

We take up the whole sidewalk, with Travis and Leilani holding my hands and Cassandra walking beside us. 

“Do you have your laptop in that bag of many things?” asks Cassandra teasingly.

“I do.” I smile.

“I don’t know how she carries it all.” Says Leilani in surprise. 

“It slows me down so you can keep up with me.” I tease her, and we all laugh.

We get to Cassandra’s house and greet her parents who are sitting in the living room. Bella looks up to see the four of us. 

“It’s a good thing I’m making stew tonight, I’ll have enough to feed your friends.” She says with a smile, we hadn’t even asked, she just knows. 

“Thanks Mama, we’ll be up in my room.” Cassandra says and we start climbing the stairs. 

Alexander is doing his piano practice, and it sounds so much better now that he’s actually applying himself to music. He looks up and sees us approaching. He gets up, runs over to us and gives me a hug. 

“Hey squirt.” I return the hug and ruffle his hair. 

“Can you play something for us?” He asks hopefully. 

Travis looks confused, but Cassandra and Leilani are looking at me equally hopeful. “Sure” I say with a smile. 

I sit down at the piano and start to play. Travis is at first amazed, then catches the song I’m starting to play. He joins me as I start singing 'Time of My Life'. I never knew he could sing so well.   
After the song is over, they clap. 

“Play something else.” Travis says excitedly. 

I smile and start playing 'Someday'. It doesn’t take long before Travis starts tapping on the piano to make the drum beat, and my friends start singing the backup lyrics and we really get into it. When I’m done playing all the Goths are there watching us play and sing and we get a round of applause from Cassandra’s family. I blush, and we share a smile of accomplishment. 

“That is a much better song.” Says her Mom, noting it’s more upbeat that some of the other pieces I’ve played.

“That was sooo cool!” says Alexander. 

“I have something for you.” I say to Alexander. I get up from the piano, open my bag, and pull out some sheet music from the Beatles. “You were looking for something more modern to play.” I say, and show him the sheet book. “I found this in a box of things my brother brought to me from back home. I think you’ll enjoy it.”  
I place the play book on the piano, flip it over to Let it Be. “Start with this one.” 

He sits down, and starts playing, I’m holding on to his shoulders and tapping out the keys as he’s playing, and he catches on. He looks a bit surprised when I start singing the lyrics while holding on to his shoulders, but it seems to push him to keep up with the pace of the music sheet. Soon, Travis is tapping to the tempo and rapping out the drum beat. 

When he’s done he looks up and me and beams. “I got that on the first try!” 

“You did!” I say and give his shoulders a comforting squeeze. “I’m proud of you.”

Bella smiles to us. “Supper’s ready when you are all done playing with the piano.” 

“Okay Mama.” Travis joins in with the Goth siblings in response. 

We all make our way downstairs. There’s a large pot on coasters in the middle of the table, a stack of bowls, spoons, two baskets of bread, and a bottle of red wine.  
We sit down as Bella starts dishing up for the family. Leilani notes that Travis has twice as much as she does. 

“He’s a growing boy.” Bella answers starting to serve me next, and I ask for a portion equivalent to Travis. 

“You sure you’re going to be able to eat all this?” she asks in mild surprise. 

“Fast metabolism.” Travis and I answer at the same time with a grin. 

Bella finishes dishing out everyone else’s bowl, we say a small prayer, and dig in. Bella watches as Travis and I grab bread and start using it to help scoop up the stew and shovel it in. I’m using my left hand to eat, so with Travis on that side of me, our motions are nearly mirrored. 

“You are definitely quite the pair.” Bella comments with a smile. “I now see how you two are dating.”

“Well, we’re not officially dating.” Says Travis between bites. “It’s only a relationship outside of school.” 

“Oh? Why so secretive?” asks Bella

“It’s complicated.” Cassandra responds. 

I place my right hand down on my lap, and Leilani reaches under the table to clasp my hand, our fingers entwine. Bella notices the motion, and looks between the three of us. 

“Ah, I see. You like both boys **and** girls.” Bella says at last, and I blush. “So, you have more than one relationship, but don’t want it to be known in school?”

“Pretty much.” I reply. “Probably something I shouldn’t be proud of, but it seems to work for us.” I look at my two love interests and they smile at me lovingly.

“You’re like a female Archie Andrews” Mortimer smiles, let’s hope that these two don’t compete for your attention that way.” 

“No, that’s Monique’s job.” Cassandra grins and the four of us laugh. 

“There’s another girlfriend?” Bella asks in mild surprise. 

“Yes.” I frown slightly. “Monique and I started dating first, before school started, so she’s become my public relationship that everyone knows about.”

Cassandra looks thoughtful. “You know, she is very much like a Veronica Lodge.”

“Well, as long as you are all happy, that’s what matters.” Bella smiles. 

“I’m not sure if ‘happy’ is the term that Travis and Leilani would like to use with having to keep our relationships discreet, but we manage.” I say somberly. “I think a few other people at school have caught on, but they seem to be respectful enough not to start gossiping about it.” 

“You’re a muscular redhead Rose.” Cassandra comments between bites. “I don’t think anyone wants to chance seeing you get angry.”

“So, Rose..” Travis changes the topic. “Where did you learn to play like that?” 

“My mom picked up early that art and music seemed to help me deal with some of my frustrations. With my ADD, I was either on or off. My father threw me at sports to deal with my excess energy, while mom set me to do things to help deal with focus and concentration.”

I take a bite and swallow. “With a higher than average IQ, I just pick up on things quickly, and can often do more than one thing at a time.”

“Sounds almost super human.” Replies Mortimer.

“Well, it does have it’s drawbacks.” I reply between bites. “I have little to no short term memory, and I struggle with analysis. Physics is my weak subject. I also have to balance out my sugar intake. More sugar makes me more hyper, but makes it harder to concentrate on one task.”

“She just makes it look like she can do everything.” Says Cassandra teasingly. She’s seen my few drawbacks in class already.

“Being a romantic artistically inclined geek, I wasn’t like other kids. I got teased a lot, kids picked on me for being different. I didn’t have a many people in my life that I could call a friend. Then I moved here, and it’s like I have a completely different life than the one I left behind.”

Leilani leans her head against me. “Well, you’re definitely not the person you say you used to be, I think that helps.” She looks at me affectionately.

I lean my head against hers. “Thanks.” 

Travis starts to use his bread to clean up his bowl. “If what I saw with Brad this afternoon is a hint of the old you, I never want to see you when you are angry.” 

I catch up with him in using bread to clean my bowl. “I don’t like to lose my temper, people get hurt when I do.” I say sadly. 

Bella gets curious by the comment. “Do you blindly hurt people when you are angry dear?”

“No.” I say with a sad tone. “With my ADD, I use adrenaline on a different level. I don’t black out. I am fully aware of how much strength I’m using. I can either walk away, or throw someone across the room, it’s really up to my antagonist what way an argument goes.” 

Alexander’s been quiet all this time, he suddenly looks at me from across the table, his eyes wide in fear and wonder. “Throw someone across a room!?” 

I look down at my plate in shame. _Yeah, shouldn’t have said that_. “It’s more effective at solving a physical altercation than punching someone.” I mumble. “When you show someone nearly twice your sized that you can throw them 2 to 3 meters across a room.. Well, they stop fighting you.”

I look up at those around the table. “It’s not a part of my past that I’m proud of. But it was required to defend myself against those who would bully me.”

Bella reaches across the table and puts a comforting hand on mine. “A part of your past that you can leave behind you, yes?” 

A smile grows on my face. “Definitely.” I look around the table. “I’m not the frustrated, angry youth I was even a year ago. It took therapy, medication, and I still see a regular support group. It’s taken me 7 months to rebuild my life and find a new me.” 

“I like the new you.” Says Leilani as she cuddles up to me.

“I think we all do.” Says Travis with a smile and he puts his hand on mine replacing Bella’s I turn my hand and grasp his affectionately. 

We finish supper talking about some of our past exploits. Sharing the small triumphs we’ve all had in life. 

After supper, we’re up in Cassandra’s room. We’re watching Cassandra play a game on my laptop. Travis is sitting on the bed, his back against the backboard, using a pillow on his lower back. I’m using Travis as a pillow, and Leilani is cuddled up against me. 

After a bit Cassandra looks back. “You all look so adorably comfortable.” 

“I’m enjoying the comfort that my girlfriend trusts me enough to let me know everything about her, and that I now know her better.” Says Travis happily. 

I look up to him. “I really don’t like keeping things from the people that I love and care about.” 

Travis leans forward and gives me a kiss. We share a few affectionate kisses. Not to be left out, Leilani is running her hand along my side with one hand as we hold hands with the other. 

Cassandra grabs my laptop, crosses over Leilani and leans against my side. “You know this is comfortable” she says after settling in. We all laugh. 

“Thanks I say.” Reaching up with one hand and stroking Travis’ hair. “When I first moved here, I told my brother that I didn’t think I’d make any friends here.” I take a deep breath and relax. “And yet here I am surrounded by more love than I thought I’d ever experience. You started that chain Leilani.” I say fondly.

“I did?” Leilani says in mild surprise.

“You accepted me for who I am, no questions, no doubts. So everyone you introduced me to that weekend did the same. Unlike most new kids, I had friends I could lean to on my first day of school. This year would have been very different if I hadn’t met you that day.” I give her a hug from behind.

I reach for the top of my screen. “Let me see the laptop for a moment.” I comment to Cassandra. 

She lets it go as I pick it up. I switch over to Simflix and go into the movie selections. “Watching this movie is how Monique found out I was transgender. I asked her if there was a reason she picked it, as I resembled the main character.” I start playing Boy Meets Girl and hand the laptop back to Cassandra, as she’s sitting in the best position for us all to watch. 

We watch the movie, laughing and crying to the different scenes. During the movie, either Travis or Leilani would hold me, depending on the love being presented. When it was over, Travis wraps his arms around me and gives me a hug. 

“Thank you.” He says softly, kissing my hair. “I now understand more what Leilani sees in you.” 

I turn and look up at him. “What do you mean.” 

“It’s like you said in the park. You’re not just one gender. You’re both male and female.” He gives me a kiss on the forehead. “I’d say your the best of both.” He moves his head and gives me a kiss. I reach up and we kiss deeply. 

I feel Leilani shift. When Travis and I break our kiss she’s turned and looking at me. She takes my head in her hands and kisses me deeply as well. This is almost too much with both my boyfriend and my girlfriend wanting my love.  
When Leilani and I finally break our embrace. I’m nearly breathless.   
“Okay, you two tag teaming is almost too much.” I say teasingly, and they both laugh, and wrap their arms around me. 

Cassandra has been quiet this whole time and she’s looking at me as I open my eyes. “I never knew your life could be so difficult.” She says looking at me, tears running down her cheek from the last touching part of the movie. “The video she made… were you like that?” 

“Yes, but with my father.” I said. “While he never left, he was never there for me when I needed him the most.” I blink the tears away. 

Cassandra looks thoughtful for a moment, she takes one of my hands and turns my arm palm up. Her hands trace thin lines along my wrists and she gasps. “Please tell me you don’t do this anymore.” 

“Not since I started working out.” I tell her. “I found a new focus to push through the pain. I figured, if I couldn’t act male, I could at least look the part...”

“How did that help?” Ask Travis. 

“Well, I stopped getting teased and tormented when my bullies quickly learned I could beat them up.” 

Travis looks thoughtful for a moment. “So, you looked like a boy, but - deep inside - you’ve never been male?”

“No.” I answer him. “That’s what most transgender girls are like. We feel we were born in the wrong body. I’ve never had a male personality. My aggressiveness isn’t natural, it’s a learned defense mechanism. To protect me.”   
I take a deep breath. “When I started to transition, and moved away from my ‘male bad habits’ as my friend Jane calls them. Then I started to really be me.” 

“Well unlike the girl in the movie, you certainly have more than an A-cup..” Leilani says teasingly, cupping my breasts, and changing the topic.

We all laugh at her comment, Leilani squeezes them for a moment, and looks at me. “Will they get any larger? You’re still going through puberty with your hormones right?” 

“I still have another year and a half till the estrogen takes it’s full effect.” I comment. “My doctor says I’ll fill out past my B-Cup and maybe hit a C-cup, considering the size of my mother’s.”

Leilani looks thoughtful. “Does that mean that Cassandra’s are are going to get larger like her mom’s?”

“Hey!” says Cassandra and we all laugh. 

“What, I’m just curious…” Leilani says defensively. 

“You are too cute.” I tell her and lean forward to give her a kiss.

“What do you want to do now?” asks Travis. 

“Well first.. I need a pee break!” I pronounce, trying to get myself unraveled from my situation. 

Leilani gets off of me, and Travis gives me a push from the back to help me get up.   
I stretch and get some feeling back into my legs that had fallen asleep.   
As I head down the hall, I hear Cassandra say she’s going to get popcorn for another movie. That sounds like a great idea. 

We all take turns to go to the washroom and get drinks and popcorn, then settle back on the bed to watch another movie. I have Travis on my left, Leilani on my right and Cassandra laying in my lap, using my breasts as a pillow, with the laptop on hers. The popcorn bowl is sitting between Leilani and I, seeing as Travis has a long enough arm to reach.   
We choose something we’d all enjoy, and Travis and Leilani snuggle up to me as the movie starts. This is so nice.   
Seeing as I have my arms wrapped around my loved ones, Travis occasionally feeds me popcorn. 

At the end of the movie. We all agree that this was a great time, and we should do it again - with maybe a bigger TV. 

“Well, I have a nice big TV, and a relatively comfortable couch.” I offer. 

“Hmm.. A very comfortable couch.” Purrs Leilani. 

“Behave you.” I give her a little tap, and she giggles. 

“Can we do this again tomorrow night?” asks Travis, relishing our time together. 

“I can’t see why not..” I smile. “Any objections?” 

“I’ve only been to your place once.” Says Cassandra. “I think it would be nice to see how you live.” 

“You already know my answer.” Leilani says giving me a squeeze. Yes, I can see how she’d revel in any excuse to spend time with me. 

Cassandra’s dad offers to give us a drive home. He doesn’t feel comfortable having us all walking home on our own at this hour.   
The back seat of their Lincoln is pretty big, so we the three of us sit in the back. Cassandra offers to keep her father company by riding up front.   
We go to drop Travis off first, as it’s easier to pass by my place on the way back home. We hold hands as we talk about what movies we want to watch tomorrow night. Leilani has my phone in her other hand, and we go through SimFlix, to make sure that they’re movies available online.   
Cassandra gets curious. “What kind of setup do you have that you have access to this on your TV?”

“It’s a smart TV, linked to my home PVR, surround sound stereo system, and Internet. Doug, being the geek that he is, has the whole house wired.” I reply. 

“I’m going to love to see that setup.” Replies Cassandra.

“Me too!” says Travis excitedly. 

Once we get to his house, Travis gives me a kiss before he leaves. “Cycling tomorrow?”

“Sure, after lunch?” I offer him. 

“Okay.” He smiles, gives me one more kiss. “Thanks for the drive home Papa.” He says. 

“You’re welcome Travis, tell you’re parents I say Hello.” 

“Will do, he smiles and gives Cassandra’s shoulder a squeeze as he leaves the car. “See you tomorrow.” He says as he waves.

“What are you tomorrow morning?” Asks Leilani as we start driving off. 

“Hopefully sleeping in for a change.” I say and she giggles, remembering that first weekend when she woke me up mid-morning.

“Okay, I’ll let you sleep in this time.” She says teasingly. 

“Besides, I want to work on some artwork if I can, I’ll only have time to do that in the morning before I head out for the afternoon. 

“Can I watch you draw?” Leilani asks, looking for a way to spend more time with me.

“No, you’re too much of a distraction.” I say with a wink. 

“Me? I’m not that distracting am I?” she says and giggles. 

Cassandra looks back and shakes her head. 

We get home and wave to the Goths as they drive off. I walk Leilani to her house.

We share a loving kiss before she goes inside. “I wish I could stay over.” She says sadly tracing her fingers on my chest as I hold her. 

“We sadly burnt that bridge.” I remind her.

“I know, but I’m going to miss snuggling with you tonight, my bed just won’t feel the same.”

“I know, I wish I could hold you in my arms tonight as well.” I say, rubbing the small of her back. 

She hugs me tightly. “I don’t want to let you go.” 

I give her a squeeze. “I won’t be far.” 

“Okay.” She says sadly.

We share one last kiss before she goes into her house. Letting her go was harder than I thought it would be. 

I walk home. Leilani waves to me one last time from her bedroom window before I go into the house.   
I get inside, take my shoes off, and plunk in front of the computer. 

I notice Jane is still online and send her a ping. 

-= Hey kiddo!

-= Hey. I’ve had the craziest of days… 

-= Want to talk about it?

-= Well, first thing, Leilani slept over again last night… 

-= Wow, you two are getting really tight.

-= Yeah, I think I’m really falling for her.

-= Bad Rose, you’re not suppose to have a forever love at your age. 

-= I can’t help it with her. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted.. She’s loving, tender, and really cares for me.

-= Rose, you’re brother would flip to hear you talking like that. Next thing you know, you’re going to end up like him and Beth.

-= How is a bad thing?

-= Just don’t give up on your future over some girl. What about that possible boyfriend?

-= I think he’s more than just a possible boyfriend at this point. 

-= So he knows?

-= Yeah, I told him today, and we all watched Boy Meets Girl together. 

-= Who’s all?

-= Him, Leilani and my best friend Cass. 

-= You mean… you basically had a 3-way date with your friend as a chaperon?

-= I guess you could see it that way. 

-= So, wait… are your SO’s sharing you? And not getting all jealous and miffy like Monique?

-= Yeah, it’s totally weird, but it seems to be working out for us.

-= Kinky. I didn’t take you for being an open poly. 

-= It just sort of developed that way. Leilani doesn’t mind as long as she gets her share of the affection. 

-= So, the if you guys go for a full out 3-way, tell me all the juicy details. ;)

-= Jane! 

-= What? It can happen… 

-= I’m not sure if I can handle that. Making love to my girl is intense enough!

-= Don’t know it till you try it… ;)

-= You’re a horrible influence… 

-= That’s what makes me so lovable. ;) When are your next dates?

-= Travis and I are cycling tomorrow. 

-= There’s an obvious excuse to get you two alone in that glade again… 

-= What? You don’t think that’s the only reason for the bike ride, do you?

-= If you came Out to him, and he’s still all cuddly, then - yeah - he might as well broadcast it with a neon sign. 

-= You’re right.. Sigh! What am I going to do about him?

-= Well, I could give you a few suggestions, but I’m pretty sure you can handle that part yourself. ;)

-= Jane! 

-= Oh come on Rose, he’s into you, enjoy your beau while you can.

-= Well, I guess, with him, I don’t have to worry about pregnancy… 

-= That’s the spirit! That’s my girl! :D Now you just need to work on a #4

-= Jane, it’s hard enough having 2 side relationships without my girlfriend finding out. I’m not going to push it more than this. 

-= Girl, you and that Monique are not meant to be. The sooner she is out of your life, the happier you’ll be.

-= But I still care for her.

-= Look, I know she took your cherry, but you don’t have to feel like you owe her anything.

-= It’s so hard, soon as she’s anywhere nearby, I just fall into her arms willingly. She knows all of my turn-ons, soft spots and weaknesses.

-= Was it Beth that warned you that Monique had you wrapped around her little finger.

-= It was, and as much as I hate to admit it, she’s right. Well, it’s getting late, and I want to get some artwork done before heading out tomorrow.

-= G’night hun, sleep well. 

-= In a bed all alone? I’m not going to like it.

-= See what sleeping with your girlfriend does to you? You’re spoiled. 

-= Certainly am.. G’night. 

I sign out and lean back in my chair. Talking with Jane usually helps, but she brings up a good point about Monique. Why am I dragging our relationship on? She’s so needy, demanding, jealous, and everyone thinks that she’s not good for me.. Everyone except her friends. They seem to think we make the cutest couple on the planet. Yasmine felt nice when she snuggled against me… No, she has a boyfriend, let’s not play that game. Once she’s back with him, then she won’t be so flirty, will she?

I need to clear my head. I know my friends and family are going to scold me for this, but I need to clear my mind if I’m to sleep at all tonight.   
I change into my Foxbury tracksuit, it’s light coloured, making me easier to see if I get close to any traffic. Though, once I hit the creek-side walk, I won’t have to worry about cars. I set up my play list and head out for a jog.

A good 2k run later, and I feel much better. And I’m really tired. I peel out of my damp jogging outfit, not bothering with pajamas and snuggle into bed.   
I take a deep breath, and notice that the pillow still smells like Leilani. I hug the pillow close to me and fall asleep happily. 


	24. Saturday in the Sun

I wake up with the sun shining through my bedroom window. I’d forgotten to close the drapes last night. I stretch and look at the clock. Just past 7am. Well, I guess I did technical sleep in compared to how early I usually get up during the week…   
I do my morning exercises and stretching routine. Getting my muscles and body in motion for the day. I find it really helps wake me up.

It’s warm this morning, so I hop in the shower to cool off, and come out feeling refreshed - and hungry.  
At least breakfast is nice, quick and easy this morning. I munch on Blooming Roses and drink juice as I catch up with social media.   
I see an announcement for the weekly support group meeting. I miss those, I miss Britechester… but, thinking of the life I have now, I don’t think I would trade those days of confusion and new discovery for the life of acceptance I have here in Willow Creek.

I get a ping from my brother. 

-= Hey there kiddo, how are you holding up?

-= Pretty good, thanks! You’re up early…

-= Working on a new robot for my project.

-= So, what’s new with you? Been awhile.

-= Yeah, life’s pretty busy with work, school, sports, relationships. 

-= Relationships? As in plural? 

-= :blush: Um.. Yeah. Apparently being an athletic redhead has it’s perks in Willow Creek. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-= Okay, I met Monique Norwood, so I take it you two are dating now... who else is in the picture?

-= My neighbour Leilani… 

-= Okay, I saw that one coming. I did mention last I was there that she was a catch, so you’re dating her now, or both?

-= Ummm.. Both? She came on to me btw, not the other way around…. 

-= Like Monique. You know, you can’t just be mildly flirtive with people, and not expect them to come on to you… ;)

-= I’m not flirtive. :pout:

-= I saw the way you were with your neighbour, she’s had a thing for you since you’ve moved in, it was obvious.

-= Thanks for the moral support. 

-= You’re welcome. ;) So, you keeping up your exercise routine?

-= Every morning. Mondays I’m going to the gym, I’ve joined the school soccer team, I’ve kept up jogging, and I bought a bike. 

-= A Bike? No speeding tickets again, you hear?

-= :giggles: My friends don’t bike fast enough for me to get speeding tickets.

-= Good. Cycling buddies are always so much better than biking on your own. Soon as you get it in your head that you’re in a rush, power cycling always gets you in trouble. Is it a nice day there? Seeing as you’re up this early, I take it that’s what you’re heading out for today? 

-= Actually I plan to do some artwork this morning, I won’t be cycling till this afternoon. My .. Um… boyfriend isn’t a morning person. :blush:

-= Boyfriend? O_o For someone who thought she wasn’t even going to make a friend, and that relationships weren’t in her radar… how many relationships do you have now Rose?

-= umm.. 3? :blush:

-= I think I’m going to have a talk with Jane and her horrible influence on you… 

-= Don’t blame Jane for it all, hitting on Travis was my idea not the other way around. 

-= Oh really?

-= Well, he was showing me things on his computer, and we were sitting really close, and he smells so good, that… 

-= Okay, I think those hormones are affecting your libido. 

-= Tell me about it! I’m always horny! Ooops, I don’t tell people that. :blush:

-= So, do your love interests all know about each other?

-= Monique would flip her lid if she knew that I wasn’t monogamous. She’s got a slight jealous streak.

-= Jealous, possessive girlfriend, yet you’re still playing the field? You’re likely to have that backfire sooner than later, so be careful please. What about the other two?

-= Leilani and Travis seem to have come to this agreement to share me. It’s really weird, specially when the 3 of us are together.

-= They share you? As their girlfriend? You get into something kinky, I don’t want to hear about it…

-= :giggle: You are too funny!

-= What about Soccer? Enjoying it?

-= Coach made me team captain, it’s been great!

-= Team captain? That’s fantastic, I’m so proud of you!

-= I’ve made so many friends here, their parents treat me like family, and I really like my new life. So far, the few people, I’ve come Out to are all supper supportive and understanding. 

-= Sounds like you’ve made yourself right at home in Willow Creek. :)

-= It feels like home. I don’t miss the city at all.

-= That’s great to hear kiddo. Look I need to head to the lab before my partner blows it up. Just a reminder that I’m picking you after school Thursday, your next endo visit is Friday, you can’t miss that. Make sure you get a clinic in town to do some bloodwork.

-= Okay, take care. I’ll be sending school photos to you soon. 

-= Look forward to showing my friends pictures of my amazing sister. :)

-= :blush: I’m not that amazing. 

-= You are, and don’t forget that. Anyway, :hugs: take care.

-= :hugs: Love you too. 

I see my brother sign off and I sigh. I miss him. Well, I might as well get on with the day.   
I clean up the table, and get my art pad and my borrowed colouring pencils out. I start working on Monique’s sketch, using photos I have of her for skin tone reference. I use photos of my time with Travis for time of day lighting… 

I close my eyes, recalling that first weekend in the park, when I asked Monique to be my girlfriend. I picture her outfit, and work on the features of her clothing. My eyes are half closed, as I impose my image of that scene into the paper.  
I’m using the pencils directly, erasing my previous work lines as I do.. I want this to look as realistic as possible. 

By the time lunch is nearing I have Monique pretty much done, but haven’t worked much on the background.   
I stretch, working the kinks out of my muscles. My kitchen table is nowhere near as comfortable as the drawing table I had back home… I wonder if I could get it brought here, I might have room for it… Probably put it in the spare bedroom where the lighting is better.   
I can’t ask my mother to ship it, then my father would know where I’m living. I still don’t trust him enough with that information, not after that nightmare I had.  
A part of me wonders if I should just get a new one and not push my luck asking mom or my brother to get it to me. I lean back in the chair and sigh. _Why does life have to be so difficult!?_

I send Travis a message to see if he’s still up for cycling today. I need to get my mind in a different space right now. 

-=T: Just waiting for you.. ;-)

-=R: Okay, I’ll be over as quick as I can… 

I quickly blend a protein drink and power it down. I don’t want to take a lot of time to make something to eat.   
I slip on my cycling shorts.   
I put on my old cycling jersey, noticing that, outside of the chest, It’s a bit oversized now, while It used to be form fitting.   
Of my old clothing, I’ve only really kept some of my tops. My hips just don’t fit into my old pants or shorts, so I donated all those just before moving here. Jane didn’t mind, it just gave us reasons to go shopping. Even baggiest of tops can’t hide the fact I have breasts now. The things that these little green pills have done to my body in only half a year… 

I break out of my thoughts, and remind myself that I need to get going.   
10 minutes later, I’m pulling up in front of Travis’ place. He’s already outside and waiting for me by his bike. 

“I don’t think I could have gotten here faster if I had driven.” Travis says, shaking his head in surprise. 

“Considering the speed limits in this town, I was going just as fast as you would have been driving.” I say with a wink. 

“I hope we’re not going to keep that pace…” he says wearily. 

I giggle. “No, one good power cycle a day is all I really need.” 

“You are incredible you know.” He says as he gets on his bike. “Felling adventurous?” He asks with a coy smile. 

“What do you have in mind?” I ask him curiously. 

“You’ll see.” He says with a wink.

“Oh, we’re going to play that game are we?” I say in a provocative tone and smile. “Okay then, lead the way.”

We’re going a completely different direction that I’ve cycled before, almost towards school, but then we turn down a side road I’ve not paid attention to before. 

20 minutes later we’ve driven down a slightly overgrown road, that ends in a cul-de-sac. 

“What is this place?” I ask curious, looking around. 

“An old swimming hole. No one uses it anymore since they made the beach by downtown.” He says with a smile. 

“Swimming hole? Travis, you should have warned me, I’m not wearing a swimsuit.” 

Travis parks his bike by an old sign. “That’s okay, I don’t have mine either.” He says with a wink. 

I look at him as I place my bike beside his. _This is a little unexpected._   
Travis starts taking off his shirt…

 _Oh, so we’re going to play a game of show and tell_ … Didn’t think my boyfriend was this kinky to go skinny dipping. Considering he’s only ever seen me naked from my waist up.  
He’s taking off his shoes when he looks over to me. 

“Aren’t you going to join me?” 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Suddenly worried to be naked in broad daylight. 

“The swimming hole is perfectly safe.” He replies. 

“It’s not the water I’m worried about.” I reply with concern. 

“No one comes here anymore, that’s why the road’s not maintained…” He says in a reassuring tone. 

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained_ … I take a deep breath and take my top off.   
Travis stops before taking his shorts off and looks at my naked chest. 

“Wow, your body is so amazing!”

I blush, as I take off my shoes.. The sandy grass feels nice on my bare feet.

He takes his shorts and underwear off in one go and I stand there and look at his naked form.   
It’s not the first time I’ve seen a naked male. Outside of my own body, I spent years in the swim league surrounded by naked guys in the showers and change room…   
Jane told me this day would come. Once my body catches up with my mind, and I start looking at life like a girl.. Looking at Travis now, from a female perspective… I bite my lower lip. _Damn my boyfriend is hot!_   
He’s tall, lean, and starting to develop just enough muscle to have definition, a couple of more weeks at the gym will make him damn sexy!

I hesitate one last time, before taking my shorts off. I told him just yesterday that what I have down below isn’t female. He seemed to take the news well enough to want to do this today, but is he really ready to see all that I have to offer?

“You sure about this?” I ask hesitantly

“You see everything I have to offer…” he says putting his arms out. _Hmmm.. I sure do.._

“Okay, but if you freak out, this was your idea, remember that.” I say at last. 

I take off my shorts first, then look at him.   
Travis stands there, bare as the day he’s born, arms crossed, waiting.   
I sigh.. _Here goes_. I take off my panties. I stand there in front of him, hiding nothing. I’m having trouble reading his expression. 

“Wow. You’re so pink!” He says at last. “Come on…” 

He steps forward, takes my hand and we run to the water together.   
We hit the cool water laughing. _Okay, this is fun._

We swim around and I’m reveling being in the water again.   
I dive in the water and he’s surprised as I surface a few moments later almost in the middle of the lake. 

“Wow! How long can you hold your breath!?” He asks surprised

“Almost 3 minutes.” I say, doing a slow breaststroke back to him. 

We meet halfway, we’re standing in chest-deep water, only our shoulders are showing. 

“Thank you for this.” I say smiling. I wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss. 

He gladly returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around me and we float there, kissing passionately. 

Being buoyant, he pushes me up and I give gasp of surprise. He kisses me in the middle of my chest, and I wrap my legs around him as he starts to explore my breasts.   
I hold his head and look down at him as he starts to kiss me all over.   
I arch my back when he reaches my nipple, and moan as he brings me closer to the brink.  
I gasp and moan as he brings me to my first orgasm. I hope there’s no one nearby, I’m doing nothing to cover my vocalization of his pleasing me.   
Apparently he’s not done yet, attacks my other nipped and I hold him tight, one hand holding his head, the other gripping his shoulder, and let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he gets me off again. 

Travis releases me, and I let go of him, letting my feet drift up. I can feel my butt just below the surface as I lean my head on his shoulder, catching my breath.   
His hands are caressing my back and shoulders as I come down from the experience. 

“That was amazing!” I say with a deep breath. 

“Do all girls have sensitive breasts like you do?” 

“Not from what I’ve been told.” I say with a satisfied smile on my face. 

My hands are casually caressing his body as I float there, my head on his shoulder.   
I turn my head and start to kiss along his shoulder, and move along his neck. He gives a soft sigh of approval. I put my hands on his shoulder and I kiss further up, and we start kissing again.   
I reach down with one hand, and find his hardening member. I start jacking him off to full hardness while we continue kissing. 

I break our kiss. “Now it’s your turn.” I say with a playful smile. 

I take a deep breath, and dive under the water, taking his member in my mouth.   
I can tell he’s enjoying it, with the way his fingers are entwined in my hair.   
Just when I thought I couldn’t hold my breath any longer, I’m rewarded by the taste of his semen on my tongue. I keep sucking till he’s spent and then come up for air.   
I take a deep breath, and look at him smiling. 

“That was the most unexpected, amazing orgasm I’ve ever had!” he says, looking me in surprise. 

“There’s lot of fun things you can do while swimming. “I say with a coy smile. 

“I’ll have to remember that.” He says with a smile as we resume kissing. 

I don’t know how long we just floated there and make out, but it felt so good.   
We break for a breath, just holding each other in a hug. 

“Thank you for bringing me here.” I say softly into his shoulder.

“You are amazing.” He says still trying to catch his breath. 

“No one comes here?” I ask.

“I’ve only ever swam here alone the few times I come here. That’s why I cycle.” He smiles. 

“I have a my picnic blanket in my saddlebags." I say suggestively.

“I like where this is going.” He smiles. 

I break away from him, and start to swim to shore. He watches my body exit the water.  
As my butt clears the water I look back, he’s staring at my ass. I reach forward and pull my member up and out of the way, so that I can lean back and show him my charms. 

“Like what you see?” I say teasingly. 

“You are so beautiful.” He sighs as he starts following me out of the water. I can see he’s already getting hard again.

I pull the blanket out, and lay it out for us. He lays on his back and I cuddle up to him. 

“In the time I’ve known you.” He says playing with my hair as I stroke his chest. 

“I never imagined that I’d be laying beside you naked.” He says fondly. 

“Not disappointed?” I ask in a curious tone.

“Not disappointed.” He gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I get this dirty little idea in my mind. “Want to try something more?”

“More?” he seems puzzled. 

I give him a mischievous smile. “If this this works, you’re going to love it.” 

He gives me a sly smile in response. “I will, will I?”

I get on top of him and start kissing him. 

We start making out in earnest when he feels me lay on top of him. Having out two hardening members rub along each other felt strange. If he notices anything different from our last dry hump, he doesn’t say anything. 

I break our kiss and look into his eyes with lust. “I want you.” 

“But how?” he starts to ask.

I slide up his body, offering my chest as a distraction.   
I reach down and grab his member, lining it up with my anus, and push back  
He gasps and looks up at me in surprise. 

“Do you love me?” I ask rubbing the tip against my asshole. 

“I love you.” He says breathing heavily. 

“Do you want me?” I’m really starting to get turned on feeling his knob at my entrance.

“I want you.” He says breathlessly. 

I reach down and pull my butt cheeks apart, and push back.   
I moan as I feel the knob push into my entrance. If this is what my girls feel when I penetrate them, then I now know why they can’t get enough!

I look into his eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” 

His only answer is to start kissing me passionately. 

I start moving slowly, I wasn’t expecting to be wet back there, but I can feel juices coat his member as he slowly slides deeper into my backside.   
He’s about halfway in when he lets go a loud moan. I suddenly feel him get off. I can imagine I’m pretty tight. I know I’ve never felt so good, so full, he’s so big! I can feel the warmth of his seed fill me up, and I get more aroused, wanting more.   
Hoping that, like me, he can stay hard for a second orgasm. I bring my knees up, raise up to a sitting position, and start riding him. Savoring that, with his orgasm, I’m even wetter, and I can really move up and down.   
I start to gasp and moan, this feels so amazingly good! I can now see why Jane loves this so much, I could really learn to enjoy this…   
He sits up and we start kissing again. I wrap my legs around him as I ride him harder and faster. His hands roam my back as I hold on to his shoulders. Our moans of pleasure fill the glade of the swimming hole.   
Then I feel it. His member throbs, and I gasp as he lets out a long moan, I push all the way down, and feel him get off deep inside of me.   
What hits me is an orgasm like no other. It starts in my toes and works it’s way up my body in the most intense feeling I’ve ever had! It’s like my whole body is experiencing an orgasm - like when I have my boobie-gasms - but tenfold!  
It sets my member off as well, and I spray my cum between our bodies.   
It is so beyond what I’ve felt in an orgasm before!

We collapse back down on the blanket, panting and breathing hard.   
I just feel like my mind is adrift, there’s no body, there’s just this sense of euphoria - drifting in an ocean of bliss.   
When our breathing finally returns to normal, I’m still laying on top of him. I open my eyes and look at him. He’s just staring up at the sky, smiling, his eyes are glassy and distant.   
I smile and giggle. Okay, I’m not the only one who blew their mind.   
With some effort, I prop myself up and look at his face.   
He looks up at me and smiles. 

“I never knew something like that could feel so beyond amazing.” He voice is distant. 

“Thank you.” I say to him. And kiss him gently. 

We trade a few soft kisses, but my arm’s about to give out. So I roll off of him.   
I now know what Leilani means when she says she doesn’t like the feeling of me pulling out.  
I whimper as I feel is now soft member slip from my entrance. 

We lay there cuddling. Enjoying the moment. 

“Are you upset that I took your virginity?” I ask him after awhile. 

“Rose, you have been my first for everything, I can’t imaging making love to anyone else.” 

“I’ve never experience sex like a girl before.” I say softly, kissing his chest.

“You mean I just took your virginity?” He sounds surprised. 

“Hmm Hm. I’ve never slept with a man before.” I comment. 

“How was it?” he asks curiously. 

“Better than anything I ever expected.” I say letting out a deep breath.

“What about you?” I say, looking up at him hopefully. 

“You are so tight.” He sighs. “I’ve never in my mind imagined it would feel like this.”

“So that’s a good thing?” I ask teasingly.

“Good is no where near adequate to describe how that felt.” 

“I’m happy that I was able to please you.” I kiss his chest.

“So, were do we go from here?” he asks. 

“Now that we’re lovers and beyond just dating?” I ask, reading his question.

“A month ago, I felt like nothing more than this average geek who would forever be a virgin. I've never even had a date, let alone kiss a girl or have a girlfriend.” 

He kisses me on the forehead. “Then I met you. And my life has never been the same. I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” He says hugging me tight. “What does that make us?”

“In love.” I reply softly. 

He squeezes me tight. 

I prop myself up. Kissing along his shoulder, his neck and finally giving him a kiss.   
He looks up at me and smiles, and plays my hair. 

“You are so beautiful he says. What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were the first boy to capture my heart.” I say smiling and give him another kiss.

“Then I am the luckiest boy in Willow Creek.” He says returning the kiss. 

I give him one more kiss. “I need to take a swim.” 

I can feel his juices running down my leg, and need to wash up.   
I’m a little wobbly on my feet as I dash for the water line. Okay, our sex play really took a lot out of me.

I hit the cool water and it feels so good. I look around the lake. It’s big enough for me to do laps in, not Olympic size, but I could come here and work on my strokes. I spend about 5 minutes swimming around when I come up to Travis in the water. 

“Hey.” He says softly.

“Hey.” I smile, a little out of breath

I wrap my arms around him and we kiss. 

“So, you like the surprise I had in store for you today?” he says between kisses. 

“This place is amazing!” I say with a sigh, playing with his hair. “You are even more so.” I say in a seductive tone. “But, next time I’m bringing a swim suit - just in case.” I say in a mock serious tone. 

“Be like that.” He says with a pout. 

“Just cause I start out with clothing on, doesn’t mean it has to stay that way.” I tease him. 

“Now that’s something I can appreciate.” He says with a smile. 

We share a deep kiss, holding each other close. He still smells so good. 

I look at my watch. “It’s getting late, we should lay out and dry in the sun and get going.”

“You mean this has to end?” He says in a sad tone. 

“For now.” I smile and give him a kiss. “We have a movie night with the girls, remember.”

“Hmmm.. Okay.” He sighs. “This won’t be the last time we do something like this, is it?” 

“With how wonderful that felt? Definitely not.” I smile and give him a deep kiss. 

“Good.” He says with a smile.

We get out of the water holding hands. I lay on my stomach while Travis lays on his back, and we happily just spend time beside each other. The conversation drifts around gaming and we’re our regular geek selves again. 

After about 20 minutes, we get up and get dressed. 

“Can I come over for supper?” asks Travis, not wanting our time together to end.

“I don’t have anything planned, but I could make something for the two of us.” I smile as I fold the blanket. 

We make our way to my place chatting happily about the latest online multiplayer he’s been playing. 

“You would probably enjoy it.” He says. The artwork and animation are amazing!

“You’ll have to show it to me when we get home.” I say with a smile.

Our relationship is so different than I have with my girlfriends. Even though we’ve become lovers, we’re still just our everyday selves, talking about what we always do. Our friendship is just as solid as ever. It hasn’t changed who we are, just added a new layer of intimacy. 

We’re just stowing the bikes in the shed when Leilani comes running over from her place. I close the shed door and she comes up giving us both a hug. 

“How did your bike ride go?” She asks, holding my hand. 

“It went really well, Travis showed this really nice place to go swimming.” 

Leilani looks me over. “You’re not wearing a bathing suit under that are you?” 

I blush, and Travis and I smile at each other. “Well, where we were swimming, no.” 

Leilani smacks Travis on the shoulder. “That’s the sneakiest way to get her naked, why didn’t I think of that?” 

We all laugh at her comment. 

“So, now that you’ve seen her everything, what do you think?” she asks Travis.

Travis is a bit taken by surprise by her forward comment and blushes. “Umm. Her body is amazing.”

“I know, right?” she says leaning against me affectionately. 

“So what did you do?” She asks all curious. 

“We did what anyone does at a swimming hole.” I replied dodging the question I know she has. 

“Well, yeah, you went swimming, but what _else_ did you do?…” Leilani pushes for the juicy parts. 

Travis turns beet red. 

“Now Leilani, be polite, I don’t think Travis is the kiss and tell type.” 

Leilani pouts. “Fine.”

We start walking to the house. 

“What are you two doing now?” she asks all curious. 

“Sorting out something for supper before Cassandra comes over.” I reply. “We have..” I look at my watch. “Almost two hours before she drops by.” 

“Can I join you?” She asks hopefully. “Seeing as you’re not alone, I can come over.” 

Travis looks confused. 

“After the last night we slept together, Leilani’s parents have forbidden her from being alone in my house with me.” I say flatly. 

Travis blushes. “Oh. Hmm.. I thought there was something between you two, I hadn’t known it got that far.” 

We reach the front door. 

“She’s irresistible.” Leilani says biting her lower lip and turning me on. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Travis looks at me lovingly. “Yes she is.” 

“Behave you two, supper first.” I say teasingly. 

I’m not sure I’m ready for what Leilani’s working herself up for. There are times I think that Leilani’s libido is higher cranked than mine.

We head in and take our shoes off while I’m formulating a quick meal.   
I take the picnic blanked out and hang it up in the shower, it’s still a bit damp from the beach. 

“How about a quick pasta dish?” I ask thoughtfully as I go to the kitchen. 

“Sounds interesting.” Says Travis. 

Leilani has already made herself comfortable and is watching TV.

I take down 2 boxes of mac & cheese, and start the water boiling. I take out a can of crushed tomatoes, and start cutting up celery, and onions. 

“So, what’s in the quick pasta dish?” Travis asks. “Need help?” 

“I’m doing okay.” I say, starting to cook the onions down in a large frying pan. “Want to pass me the garlic powder, Italian seasoning, and crushed chillies from the spice rack?” Pointing it out beside the fridge.

I reach under the cupboard and pull out the TVP, I wasn’t planning on a large meal, otherwise I would have taken hamburger out of the freezer this morning. This will have to do for protein.

He hands me the spice bottles and watches as I add the tomatoes to the onions, and sprinkle the spices and TVP into the meal. While that comes up to temperature, I grab some broccoli from the fridge and cut it up in small pieces. 

“Where did you learn to cook?” he asks all amazed at my actions. 

“My Mom works part time, so there are nights I had to cook the family meals. She taught me some basics, then there was grade 9 Home Ec, Llama Scouts... And finally, I used to cook for my brother and I, so that he wouldn’t burn down the kitchen.”  
Travis chuckles at my last comment.

I add the vegetables to the pan, grate in a small carrot, and stir it all together. 

“Smells amazing!” I hear Leilani comment from the living room, and I smile. 

“I took cooking in Home Ec too.” He says, “But outside of making cookies and deserts, my group never made a meal.”

The water is now up to boil, and I pour in the noodles, stirring, and then set a 10 minute timer on my phone. 

“Supper will be ready when this goes off.” I say with a smile. 

I set the sauce to simmer, and let the rest of the meal cook itself.

We join Leilani in the living room and watch TV. I’m sitting in the middle and have my two lovers cuddled up on either side of me. I’m still amazed how natural this all feels. There is no jealousy or bickering between the two of them, we’re just enjoying time together. 

When the timer goes off, I remove myself from the two of them, and go back into the kitchen. I turn everything off, drain the noodles, open the cheese packets. I pour the powdered cheese, and sauce into the noodles and mix them all together in the pot.   
Leilani gets out dishes, and Travis gets out something to drink.   
I dish out the meal and put the leftovers on a coaster on the counter.   
I grab bread buns, and butter from the fridge, and sit down with my friends. 

“This is amazing!” Leilani says after a few bites. 

“This is really good.” Travis comments. 

“I don’t get a chance to make meals very often lately.” I comment. “When I'm alone, I usually just make power or protein shakes, or grab something quick from the store.”

“I’m glad you haven’t lost your touch.” Travis smiles. 

We’re almost done eating then my neighbour looks thoughtful.

“Why did you use two macaroni boxes?” Asks Leilani. 

“Well, with how much Travis and I eat, there would have been nothing left for you.” I wink. 

“I still don’t know where you two put all that food.” She says in amazement. 

“Comes from having a fast metabolism.” Travis grins. 

I get a message from Cassandra.

-= Family are done supper early, can I come over sooner?

-= Yeah, we’re just finishing up supper ourselves, your timing is perfect. :-)

-= We?

-= Leilani & Travis joined me for supper.

-= Oh, You ordered in?

-= No, I threw something quick together. 

-= You mean, I missed your home cooking? :-(

-= Well, it’s nothing like your mom’s cooking. ;-)

-= Still… anyway. See you in a bit. Chow. 

Travis and Leilani had been busy talking about some sitcom that I don’t watch. I put down my phone and have no idea what they are discussing. 

“Who was that?” Leilani asks.

“Cassandra, she’s coming over now.” I smile.

“Yay! That means we’ll be able to squeeze in a 3rd movie!” says Leilani excitedly.

“Sure, just let me wash up.” I smile and start clearing the table.

“Let me help you with the dishes.” Travis says. 

“Okay, but you wash, seeing as Leilani and I know where to put things away.”

“How much time does Leilani spend at your place?” asks Travis. 

“Enough to know her kitchen.” Leilani teases.

I put the remainder of supper in a container while Travis gets the sink ready. Leilani is busy putting stuff in the fridge. It’s so nice having people here in the house. The three of us just seem to work well together, almost like a family unit. Should I be thinking of us that way?

Cassandra arrives soon enough and lets herself in when I call out that it’s open. We’re just finishing up in the kitchen. 

“Wow, whatever you guys were cooking smells amazing!” Cassandra comments at the lingering pasta smell.

She comes up and gives me a hug. 

“You smell different.” She says as she holds on to my shoulders.

“Travis and I went swimming in a nearby lake.” I comment, “The water there is different.” 

“They smell all earthy.” Leilani adds.

“No, it’s not just that..” Cassandra says with a slight frown. She leans onto my shoulder, taking a deep breath. “You smell a bit like Travis, that new stuff he’s been wearing.” My friend says at last.

I blush and Travis and I share a look. 

“Probably the same reason why Travis smells a bit like strawberries.” I say with a sheepish grin.

“What were you two up to this afternoon that his scent is all over you Rose?” 

“Well, we did snuggle a bit while we were drying off…” I say with a coy smile.

Cassandra gives me a blank look. “Never mind, this is you, I shouldn’t be surprised of what you may have been up to.” 

“You make it sound like I had plans this afternoon to sleep with Travis.” I say defensively. 

“Seeing as it was my plan for the skinny dipping to begin with.” Adds Travis.

Cassandra looks between the two of us. Leilani as this grin on her face that she’s figured out what we were up to. “How do you two?… No, nevermind, I don’t want to know.” She says at last. “Lets just go watch the movies.”   
I smile. “Let me get some popcorn ready..”

Cassandra produces a large bag of popcorn. “I brought some so that we don’t have worry about microwaved stuff.” 

I smile and grab one of my large bowls. “That’s a wonderful idea. Thanks.” 

I’m thankful for having a large couch. There’s plenty of space to fit 4 teens who don’t take up a lot of room. From Right to left, Leilani sits on the end. I’m sandwiched between her and Travis, while Cassandra leans on him. Watching them reminds me of my how my brother and I would snuggle to watch TV. It’s cute. It makes me realize that my brother and I never truly shared a male sibling relationship. How long has he treated me like a little sister without my noticing it?

We’ve chosen a series of fantasy films that combine romance and comedy. It seems to match all of our tastes. The bowl of popcorn sits between mine and Travis’ lap, so that we can all reach it.

I wish I can say that my lovers behaved, but it’s hardly the case. The first movie starts off okay, though I’m getting distracted by the fact that I have two hands gently stroking my legs, and I’m really getting turned on.   
So, I decide to return the favour and do the same to them. I’m pretty sure you could feel the sexual tension in the room by the end of first film.  
We take a break between movies for bathroom runs.

I go to the bathroom first, followed by Cassandra.  
While waiting, Cassandra distracts herself with playing on her phone. My boyfriend has other ideas, Travis and I make out while Leilani is in the bathroom.   
They trade places when Travis has to pee, and Leilani is really turned on by the way she’s feeling me up.   
I’m thankful I hadn’t bother tucking after the beach, I’m really aroused by the time we start the second movie.   
After that heated kissing, I need to cool things down before they progress further. I tell them to behave so I can focus on the second movie, as I’ve been wanting to watch this one for awhile. Leilani pouts, and Travis sighs, but they do as I ask. 

We take a longer break after the second movie, as we all have to go the bathroom, and I only have the one toilet. It’s also good time to stretch and move… I show Cassandra some stretching techniques, as Travis cuts the banana bread that I had brought from the bakery on Friday. We talk about the movies as we all munch on Banana bread and drink milk. It’s a good break before starting the 3rd movie.   
Leilani suggests we marathon watch a couple of more. She really doesn’t want to go home tonight. I wonder what she has planned?

My friends get permission from their parents to stay overnight. Travis and Leilani are hinting at an all-nighter, I have enough sleeping spaces if needed with the couch and the spare bed.   
Cassandra’s parents think it’s a great idea, and readily agree.  
Leilani’s parents agree only because there is more than the two of us.   
Travis’ parents start to object at first, but - when they find out Cassandra is there - it’s suddenly okay. Apparently, over the years, she’s slept at his place a few times to do movie nights. Overnight movie marathons are something her and Travis have done for years together. I’m sometimes a bit jealous of their friendship. To be friends for someone for so long that they feel like family, I’ve never experienced that level of attachment with anyone outside of my own kin.

Cassandra falls asleep sometime before the end of the third movie, it’s one of those 2-hour plus productions, so I’m not surprised.   
When the movie is over, I pick her up and bring her into the spare bedroom and tuck her in. She is so light, it’s like carrying one of my cousins to bed. I watch her for a moment, she is so angelic. By her breathing I can tell that she’s soon fast asleep. 

When I come back into the living room, I have a feeling my two lovers have been conspiring something the way they are looking at me. 

“What are you two up to, and why do I feel like it’s not to watch another movie?” I ask hesitantly. 

Leilani gets up. “Travis and I are debating who should be sleeping in the bed with you tonight.” Her tone is seductive, as she approaches me. 

“And?” I ask, having a feeling where this was going. 

“We’ve decided we both will.” She purrs. 

“Oh, really?” I say with a coy smile. 

_And I though Jane was kinky, these two are going all out!_

She puts her arms around me, and starts kissing me. Her hands roam under my shirt, and she grabs the hem, and starts to pull my shirt off.

“Should I be worried what you two have planned for my body?” I say as my top is tossed to the side.

“Just relax and enjoy it.” Says Travis taking off his shirt. 

Leilani takes off my bra, and runs her hand over my stomach. “I hope you’ll enjoy this.” 

She strips herself of her own top, and resumes kissing me. I love the feeling of our breasts touching, and really get turned on. 

I suddenly feel hands against my back as Travis starts kissing the back of my neck.   
I can’t help but moan at the new sensation.   
His hands slide down my back. My shorts and underwear are the next to come off. He kisses my ass cheeks a few times, before kissing his way back up my body.  
Leilani kisses along one side of my neck while Travis kisses the other and all I can do is hold their heads and enjoy the experience. I’m sandwiched between them, our naked torsos are touching, the sensation is out of this world as their hands are just everywhere all over me.   
Leilani starts dragging me into the bedroom, and I follow her willingly, I am so turned on right now. 

I lay down on the bed, naked. They lay down on each side of me and start kissing down my body again. When they both reach my breasts, I let out a long moan of pleasure. With both nipples being sucked at the same time, it doesn’t take long before I reach a powerful orgasm.  
When I come down from my elation, both of my lovers have lost the rest of their clothes. Leilani is moving down while Travis is moving up. I reach down and seize his member, as Leilani starts sucking on mine. 

I draw his member in my mouth. We’re all so turned on from the situation, it doesn’t take much for Travis and I to get off. It’s hard to swallow while experiencing my own orgasm. I’m sure my moans on his member drives him further. It was like his orgasm at the glade. 

“Wow.” Is all I can say after I finally release him and lay back.

Leilani turns around. “My turn..” And sits on my face to let me satisfy her. Leilani’s juices mix with Travis’ on my tongue and the combination drives me to eat my girlfriend out with gusto.   
Her moans are muffled somewhat, the thought that they may be kissing turns me on even more and I trap her clit in my mouth and moan, turning it into a hum when I feel she’s about to explode…   
This drives Leilani over the edge and I’m rewarded by the flood of her juices. 

“You’ve never hummed before.” She comes down from her orgasm and gasps. “That was incredible!” 

She lays down on top of me for a moment spent. We all just lay there for a moment catching our breaths. 

We caress each other as we regain our breathing, enjoying the feeling of being together. 

I get an idea. “Leillani, lay down.” 

I roll to the side and let Leilani lay down where I was. 

“Time to return the favour.” I say seductively and Travis nods. “Hers are nearly as sensitive as mine.” I say playfully. 

“Wait, what?” Leilani says in confusion. 

The two of us start playing with her breasts, she reaches down and starts jack us both back to hardness.  
Like me, Leilani is really enjoying the tag-team breast play and it doesn’t take her long to reach her orgasm. 

Once we get her off, I roll Leilani over. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” She asks in a dreamy haze. 

“Something you’re going to really enjoy.” I say in a husky tone.

I get up on my knees, positioning myself, as I raise her bottom up. I start to enter her from behind, like Monique and I had done, and she moans as I slip into her wet sex.   
This gives Travis an idea, and the vantage of coming up behind me. He cups my breasts, nibbling my neck, as I feel him push up against me. _Is he going to do what I think he’s going to do?_  
Not used to this angle, it takes a bit for him to find his target, and I moan as I feel him penetrate me for the second time today. I could really learn to enjoy this feeling.  
It’s easier than the last time, maybe because I’m so turned on, or we’re all so covered in sweat and each other’s secretions.   
I join Leilani’s moans and gasps of pleasure, as he pushes in deeper.  
Each time I pull out of Leilani, I push myself deeper onto Travis.   
The feeling of being penetrated while penetrating, is almost too much. It takes every effort not to get off right there and then, wanting to pleasure Leilani as much as possible. Thank goodness I already had my first orgasm. 

We get into a rhythm, our gasps and moans fill the room as we work to get each other off.   
Travis is first to start. I feel his member throb and he thrusts himself to the hilt, filling me with his seed.  
His thrust pushes me all the way into Leilani, as I moan, gasps and groan. That feeling of every part of my body exploding in ecstasy at once is almost too much!  
I feel Leilani’s vagina clamp on my member, which just drives my orgasm to another level, and I fill her as I feel her body convulse. She gives a power moan as she goes over the edge.   
I will never forget the feeling as we share a powerful orgasm, it is beyond out of this world amazing. There was nothing else in the universe except for the two people I love touching me.  
I think I lost consciousness.   
All I remember is the three of us rolling sideways on the bed, somehow still spooned against one another. We lay there breathing heavy holding each other close, not wanting the feeling to end. 

I wake up moments later. We’re still curled up together, I can feel Travis’ half-hard member still inside of me. 

“I don’t know if this is what you two had planned, but we definitely need to try this again some time!” I let go a long sigh of content. 

Leilani giggles. “You blew my mind again…” 

“I never knew that love making could be so intense!” replies Travis. He kisses the back of my neck.

“Hmm… that feels nice.” I breath. “I knew you two said you’d share me, but I didn’t think you meant like this!” I smile, giving Leilani’s shoulder a kiss.

“This is better than anything I could have imagined.” Leilani lets out a long sigh of pleasure.

“I don’t think we’ll get many chances like this.” Travis comments.

“There’s always tomorrow” Leilani adds. 

“We can’t do this tomorrow, I promised someone I’d go and see her.” 

“Oh.” Leilani hugs my arms close, I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

“After what we just shared, I’m not sure anything that she can offer will ever compare with how happy you two make me feel.” I say, nuzzling Leilani’s hair. 

“Good.” Travis says kissing along my shoulder. “You deserve better.” 

“I now know how Leilani feels when she just can’t get enough cock…” I say pushing against Travis.

We all giggle and laugh.

“Thank you again Travis.” I say softly.

“Hmmm” he sounds puzzled as he’s drifting to sleep.”

“For introducing me to what it feels like to be loved by a man.”

“You’re welcome.” He says kissing my shoulder. 

We fall asleep spooned against each other. Enjoying the moment of each other’s touch. I’ve never felt so complete, so satisfied and comfortable in my life. Now that I know what it’s like to be pleased by two people who love me without condition, I’ll never be the same again. The love we shared tonight will be something I will never forget. 


	25. Something About Sundays

Sunlight filters through my bedroom window. I blink and look over to my clock, only to find Leilani’s form snuggled up to mine. Just like the slumber party, I’m laying on my back, she’s using my shoulder for a pillow and her arm is on my stomach. I move my head enough to see over hers, noting that it’s just past 7am. I really need to learn to close the heavier drapes before I go to bed.

I kiss her forehead, and she smiles, mumbles, moves her hand up to my breasts, but doesn’t wake. It never ceases to amaze me how she’s always been so comfortable in my arms, like we were meant to be in her mind.   
Sometime in the middle of the night, someone grabbed the covers as our bodies are draped in my bedsheets. I lay there looking at the ceiling, wondering if last night really happened. I feel a movement to my left side, and look over at blond hair. I reach over, and play with the soft blond hair, and hear Travis mumble. And he pushes his butt against my hip in response. 

I take a deep breath and let it out. _Okay, last night did happen._ I had a threesome with two people I love dearly, will this change our relationship from here? Will there be regrets?  
My most immediate concern is: how am I going to be able to get out of bed, pinned between them like I am? I really need to go pee!

Well, I’ll wake up the one I know I can give a good morning kiss to. I roll over to face Leilani. I move her hair aside, kissing her forehead, and her nose. It only takes one kiss before she smiles, and returns my next one. 

“Hmm.. I always love it when you wake me up like that.” She smiles between kisses. 

I affectionately brush a stray hair out of the way. 

“Good morning my love, did you sleep well?”

Leilani rolls on her back and stretches. “Last night was amazing!”

Leilani’s reactions suddenly change. “Did I kiss Travis last night?” 

“I think you did more than that.” I tease her. 

Her brow furrows. “He didn’t…”

“No that was me.” I say softly. 

Leilani relaxes. “I don’t mind his attentions, and he’s actually kind of cute, but you’re the only one allowed down there.”

I give her a kiss. “Understandable.” 

I start to get up and she gives me a hurt expression. 

“I really need to pee!” I say in a hushed tone. 

She smiles, and moves to let me get out of bed. She makes a point to cop a feel as I crawl over her, and pinch my butt as I leave. She gives me a seductive smile as I look over my shoulder. I smile and shake my head. She definitely is a handful. 

After going to the washroom, I slip into my nightie, and hand Leilani my over sized night shirt as she heads to the washroom next.   
I go to check on Cassandra in the spare bedroom while Leilani washes up. I’m really surprised she slept through what we did last night, I’m sure we weren’t exactly quiet in our love-making. Cassandra is still peacefully sleeping, so I leave her be and quietly close the door. 

I go back into the bedroom and look at Travis’ sleeping form. He’s even more beautiful when he’s asleep. I wonder if I can wake him up with a kiss…   
I move his bangs out of the way, and kiss his forehead, and he doesn’t react. I kiss his nose, still nothing. I kiss his lips. Travis snorts as he takes in a short breath and his eyes suddenly open. It takes him a moment to focus, and his expression of confusion changes when he sees my smiling face in front of his.   
He reaches out and pulls me in for a deep kiss. As we start kissing, he rolls on to his back pulling me on top of him.   
I shift and straddle him as we continue to kiss passionately.   
When we finally break for a breath he looks up at me and smiles, stroking my sides. 

“Now that’s what I call a good morning kiss.” He says with a dreamy smile. 

I feel Leilani’s hands on my back as she climbs on the bed beside me. 

“Her good morning kisses are the best.” She purrs.

Travis nearly jumps, well, I’m sure he would have, but not with me on top of him.   
He puts his hand on his forehead as he composes himself, and looks over to her, then up at me. 

“So last night did happen?” he says as he relaxes. 

I give him another kiss. “It sure did tiger. What you did to me last night was amazing.” I say in a seductive tone. 

I can feel Leilani’s breath beside my ear, and I look over to her for the kiss I sense coming.   
I can feel Travis starting to get hard underneath me as Leilani and I share a few kisses. 

“Wow, that’s so hot.” He says with a breathless voice. 

“Down you two, we should have some breakfast first.” I say. 

“It can wait.” Says Leilani as she kisses my neck and nibbles.”

At first I moan, then my eyes go wide and I push her away. “No, no hickey, I need to see Monique later, and won’t be able to hide it.” 

Leilani falls back on to the bed and pouts. “Fine, take my fun away.” 

I get a mischievous smile on my face, which has her at first puzzled, I grab the bottom of the nightshirt and attack her belly with my mouth.   
Leilani starts to giggle and squirm as it first tickles, then she starts to moan as I continue to kiss her stomach. She grabs my hair and starts to push my head lower.   
I lay on my side and feel Travis’ hands on my ass squeezing and kneading them.  
Leilani turns on her side and opens her legs as I get closer to her sex.   
Travis shifts on his side, and I can hear them kiss, she moans into his mouth. Between my starting to eat her out, and him playing with her breast, she’s really turned on right now. 

I feel myself being pushed on my back, and Leilani sits on top of my face I feel their hands pull my legs up, and Travis’s hardness push at my entrance. 

“Wait.” I hear Leilani say, breaking her kiss with Travis. 

Her hand blocks my mouth for a moment, gathering some of her juices. Her wet fingers coat my anus and she pushes a finger inside to make sure the opening is wet.   
I moan into her at her fingering and she gasps.   
Her hand closes around my hard on, as she returns to kissing him, and I can feel Travis slowly enter me.   
Whatever Leilani did sure helped, as I can feel him slide in smoother.   
It feels so good when he’s inside of me. I gasp and moan onto Leilani’s clitorus sending her over the edge.   
Leilani climbs off of me for a moment while she comes down from her orgasm.

“Come here.” I hear Travis say. He pulls almost all the way out and I whimper for more. 

I feel Leilani move over me, I open my eyes, and watch as she puts her legs around Travis. She reaches down, and I feel myself enter her. She’s so wet that I sink in all the way in the first shove.   
Now I can see what Travis is up to, her juices slide down my shaft, around my scrotum and coat my ass. 

Everytime he pushes into me, he’s pulling her onto mine. And there’s the euphoric feeling again of being penetrated while penetrating my girlfriend, it’s too much, and I get off right away. My orgasm triggers Travis, and I feel his member swell and fill me.   
Leilani gasps, but, knowing I can go for a second, locks her legs around my boyfriend and starts going at it in earnest to push for her own release.   
I don’t think any other sex will ever compare to what these two are doing to me. We gasp and moan as we work to get Leilani off, and she does, more than once, before I can feel Travis shoot his second load, pushing deep into me as he does. Again, this sets off a chain reaction of my orgasm and then Leilani’s and we share a powerful mutual orgasm together. 

Leilani lays on top of me as I hold her from behind. I whimper as I feel Travis pull out and he lays beside us, cuddling up to my side. I let my legs fall down to the floor, leaving my butt hanging off the edge of the bed. 

“The things you two do to me..” I let go a deep sigh. 

“That was even better than last night.” Travis says dreamily beside me. 

“I lost count of how many times you two got me off.” Leilani giggles. 

“You could at least try to be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep here.” Says a groggy voice from the door. 

Leilani gasps in surprise and pulls the shirt down to cover herself, and rolls off of me.  
Travis looks up from his curled up position, all she can see is his ass.   
Me, well, I still have my nightie up around my waist and my legs spread open as I look up.

“Good morning Cassandra.” I say as casual as I can, closing my legs and sitting up on the bed. 

She just stands there stunned for a moment, not sure what to say.

“I’ll be in the bathroom.” She blusters and rushes into the bathroom.

“Do you think she’s upset?” asks Travis, as he sits up, reaching for his shorts on the floor. 

“I don’t know.” I say in a worried tone.

We’re in the kitchen sorting out breakfast when Cassandra joins us again. 

“Listen, I’m sorry…” her and I start saying at the same time. 

We look at each other for a moment, then start to laugh. 

“Okay, I needed that.” Cassandra smiles after a moment. 

“So, just to make it clear, what I saw..” She starts. 

“Was Travis and I sharing Rose.” Leilani finishes for her, serving herself a Blooming Rose.

Travis looks at Leilani in surprise, her candid comment has him blushing.

“Oh.” She says, reaching for a chair and sitting down. 

She looks at Travis. “So how does it work for you two? Considering she has..” 

“A bigger cock than mine? Please don’t remind me that my girlfriend’s got more of a package than I do.” Travis says taking a drink of his orange juice.

Cassandra coughs in surprise, not expecting that comment from Travis.

She recovers herself. “No, what I mean, is how do you two do it? I mean, where..?”

“Rose has got a nice sweet tight ass, he really likes it.” Leilani grins as she pops some pastry in her mouth.

Cassandra puts her hand on her chest, and she takes a deep breath in surprise.

“Okay, that was more information that I was expecting.” She says once she recovers. 

We’re quiet for a moment as Cassandra pours herself some juice.

She motions to Travis. “So you haven’t?…” she starts now that she’s curious.

“No, that’s Leilani’s toy, I don’t play with that.” He says. 

Leilani giggles and Cassandra nearly spits her juice out.

“So this doesn’t bother any of you?” she suddenly says in exasperation. 

“I don’t see why it should.” I say eating my breakfast. “No one gets left out this way..”

“I mean, I’ve never heard of two people literally sharing a girlfriend before.” Cassandra comments.

Travis shrugs. “I love what makes Rose a girl.” 

“And I love everything she has to offer.” Says Leilani, giving me a seductive smile. 

“I’m not about to complain if they have it worked out.” I comment. 

Cassandra narrows her eyes. “No, I don’t suppose you would complain would you?”

“What does that mean?” I ask her confused. 

“No, forget it.” She says waving her hand in dismissal.” 

“Cassandra, you said we weren’t going to keep secrets from each other, what is it.” 

Cassandra gives me a sad look. “Where does that put us?”

“Cassandra, I…” I’m now understanding that she is feeling left out.

“I mean, first there was Monique, and now you have Leilani, and Travis…” 

I put my hand on hers “Cassandra you are still my best friend.”

“Is that all we’ll ever be?” she asks pleading.

“Did you want to..?” I start to ask her.

“No, I’m not just going to be some girl you have on the side.”

“Hey!” Leilani says offended. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound that way.” She says looking down.

Cassandra takes a deep breath and puts her hand on Leilani’s. “I know you love Rose, that wasn’t fair of me.”

She looks at the three of us. “You have this complicated romance going on, and I’m just looking for something simple.” 

I reach out and put my hand on Cassandra’s cheek. She leans into it and sighs. 

“We can talk about this later when emotions aren’t so strong, okay?”

She smiles. “I’d appreciate that, thanks.” 

“Right now we should just finish breakfast and get washed up.” I say calmly. 

Leilani and I look at each other. We have been reading Cassandra right lately, every time she has a semi-jealous outbreak. She wants to be the girlfriend. Not the one I date on the side, but the one I date openly without hiding our affections. Yet she feels she can’t as long as Monique is in my life.

We finish up breakfast. Travis starts on the topic of his multi-player game he mentioned to me yesterday. The diversion is welcome, as we’re just all talking like friends again.   
While Leilani is washing the dishes, we sit down and he shows me the game’s website.   
He’s right, it would be a game that would interest me. 

It’s going to take awhile to download the game, so Travis takes a shower while we wait.   
Cassandra and Leilani are sitting beside me on two of the kitchen chairs as we go over the game details, waiting for the download to finish in the background. 

“So, Leilani, you’ve now kissed Travis.” Cassandra comments. 

“I have, Leilani” admits. 

“I never thought you two would hit it off.” Cassandra continues. 

“Well, it sort of just happened in the heat of the moment.” Leilani says, kicking her feet back and forth. 

“Have you two?…” Cassandra probes.

“The only one allowed down there is Rose.” She says firmly. 

“And he respects that?” Cassandra says curiously.

“Rose is more than enough to keep him happy that way.” Leilani smiles.

Cassandra gives Leilani a sideways glance. 

Travis comes out of the bathroom, interrupting her next question. 

“I folded and put the picnic blanket on the chair beside the bathroom door for you.” 

“Thank you dear.” I say looking up at Travis. 

I turn to Leilani. “Ready for our shower?” 

Leilani grins, takes my hand and starts leading the way. 

“Wait, you’re going to take a shower together?” he asks all confused. 

“Sure, it conserves water.” I say with a smile. 

“It feels so good when she washes my hair.” Leilani looks at me affectionately.

“But…” he starts to argue.

“You didn’t ask.” Leilani teases him. 

“Next time..” I promise him as she drags me into the bathroom. 

“Can I use your laptop?” Cassandra calls out.

“Sure!” I say as we close the bathroom door. 

We start up the shower and start to get lathered up.

“Now that I have you all to myself.” Leilani purrs

“No shower play today, we don’t want to take too long.” I say in a firm tone. 

“Not even a little?” She teases me presses her soapy body against mine.

“No we’re not going another round in the shower.” I say firmly. 

“Fine.” She pouts.

I start washing her hair. She turns and lathers my member. 

“Need to make sure this is clean”, she says.

“You’re just looking for an excuse to play with it again.” 

“Maybe.” She says playfully.

I let her wash my body as I wash my hair, it takes every effort I have to not get hard again.

“Your holding back.” She says in an insulted tone. 

“You’re not making it easy.” I reply, rinsing the soap off of us. “We can’t just play all day.” 

“Fine.” She says in a mock pout.

We get out of the shower, dry off and get dressed. I come out of the bedroom still toweling my hair. 

“Took you two long enough.” Cassandra’s comment holds a touch of annoyance. 

“I make a good distraction.” Leilani giggles. 

“You’re insatiable.” I reply to her. 

Leilani giggles and slaps my butt as she goes to see what Cassandra is doing at my laptop. 

“How’s the download going?” I ask Travis joining him beside the computer. 

“It was done a few minutes ago, I have the latest patch in, and it’s running.” He says with a slight bitter tone. 

I give him a kiss on the cheek. “Next time, okay?” 

“I think I like the idea of the lake better.” He says with a suggestive tone.

“Hmm… That is definitely an option.” I say playing with his hair. 

I lean my head on his shoulder. “So, you want to show me how to play using your account first?”

“Hm.. Yeah, sure.” He says, signing into his profile.

“Your Gameplay account synchronized the game on your laptop.” Cassandra warns me. 

I look back at here. “That’s okay, I should have enough space on there for that.” I suddenly get an idea: “So does that mean you can play together and I can see how the game works?” I ask.

“That’s a good idea.” Travis says with a smile. 

I watch Travis as Leilani watches Cassandra while he walks her through creating a character and getting through the starter zone. 

Once she’s in the open game, he meets her at the first town, and hands her a bunch of gear and coin. 

“This should get you started.” He says with a smile. 

“Wow! How long have you been playing this?” Cassandra asks in surprise. 

“It went public just before Rose moved here.” He replies. 

Leilani sits there and watches them play. “Hey this looks kind of fun!”

“Yeah, one can really get addicted to this game.” Travis replies. He’s holding back and just healing Cassandra as she starts to level up. 

“How many people can play in a party together?” she asks. 

“Four.” Travis replies. 

“That mean we can all play together?” Leilani asks all excited. 

“I don’t have a computer to play this on.” Cassandra says sadly. 

“Looks like we’ll have to plan this for the next time you come over to use my laptop.” I smile. 

Cassandra looks up and grins. “That would be great. Oh!” she looks back at the screen to defend herself from her attacker.

I’m distracted by a ping on my phone. It’s Monique.

-= Daddy’s about to leave, can you be over here for lunch?

-= Sure. Just let me finish up this game with my friends.

-= You’re not jogging over again are you?

-= No, I’ll be cycling, so I won’t be all sweaty when I get there.

-= Just wondering if we’ll need a shower when you get here. ;-)

-= We can take a shower when I get there anyway… ;-)

-= Ummm.. I think I would like that.

-= I’ll be there in the hour.

-= Okay, see you soon. Love you.

-= Love you too.

“You know, she always seems to know just when to ruin the mood.” Travis says with an annoyed tone.

“Who?” Leilani looks up from Cassandra playing. 

“Monique just texted, am I right Rose?”

“Yes she did.” I admit to him. 

“So how much time do we have with you before she takes you away from us?” 

“A half hour before I have to leave.”

“I guess that’s better than you having to leave right away.” He says sourly. 

“Honey, please.” I lean on Travis “Don’t be that way.” 

I look up at him and he looks away from the screen to give me a kiss. 

“I just wish I had more time with you today is all.” 

“At least she didn’t text me yesterday, like last time.” I say teasingly. 

Travis chuckles and smiles. “Okay, yes, that would have totally ruined yesterday.”

“You know she’s not that bad…” I feel I need to defend my relationship with Monique for some reason.

“Well, if she would share, I wouldn’t be so annoyed.” He comments. 

“If she found out about the three of you..” Cassandra starts. 

“I don’t want to think of how she’d react to that discovery.” I look back at her.

“Don’t give me that look, I’m not telling a soul.” Cassandra says. 

“The people I care for the most love each other and we’re all still friends. I am not about to ruin our happiness.” 

“Thank you.” Leilani says giving Cass a half hug.

She leans on Casandra watching her play. “You know, you’re pretty comfortable for someone so thin.” 

“Hey, I’m not that skinny!” Cassandra says half-offended. 

We all laugh. 

At the end of the session. Cassandra calls her parents to pick her up.   
I go see Travis off as I get his bike out of the shed. 

“See you tomorrow.” I give him a hug and a kiss.

“See you tomorrow.” He gives me one last kiss before getting up on his bike and heading off. 

I get back in the house and Leilani gives me a big hug.

“I have to go home now don’t I?” She says with a sad voice. 

“Might be a good idea.” I say, holding her by the waist. 

“You’re doing that for her aren’t you?” Leilani comments

“Doing what?” I ask her a little confused.

“You’re not tucked in your shorts.” She says, reaching between us and cupping my crotch

I blush. “She likes it when I don’t tuck.” 

“You do everything she asks?” Leilani looks annoyed. 

“I like the people I care about to be happy.” I say firmly. 

“Well, I’m not happy that I have to leave.” She pouts.

“I’ll tell you what I told her, for much the same reason.” I say in a slight annoyed tone.

“You can’t have me all the time.” I say sternly. 

Leilani lays her head on my shoulder. “I know, I’m sorry for being so selfish.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” I say with a smile. 

“Can you come and wake me up like you did this morning?” she says hopefully.

“If you’re parents allow me, sure.” I kiss her forehead.

“Okay.” She says and gives me a deep kiss. 

She turns and skips out the door.   
I shake my head and let out a deep breath. 

Cassandra comes up beside me.“She’d move in with you given half the chance.” 

“Just like my other girlfriend, yes.” I reply.

“Which one would you rather be living with?” Cassandra inquires. 

“Monique graduates this year.” I comment. “She’s already hinted that my house is conveniently closer to work.” 

“You think she’ll ask to move in?” 

“I’m just wondering if I should let her or tell her no and suffer the consequences.”

“You don’t need to trap yourself in that situation…” Cassandra takes my hand.

I give her hand a squeeze, I know what she’s suggesting, but I’m not ready to break things off with Monique yet. “Well, lets hope I have it figured out sooner than later.” 

Her parents car pulls up in front of the house and her dad lets out a small honk. 

“I gotta go.” She says sadly. 

“See you tomorrow” I say with a smile. 

She gives me a hug. “See you tomorrow.”

She releases me and looks down. “Okay you are definitely bigger than Travis.”

“Go you, we can talk about this later.” I say with a sly smile. 

She giggles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. “Chow hun.” 

I watch her drive off and shake my head.   
Cassandra and I have been playing this game of not really being attracted to one another, only for her to admit that she’s loosing her poise.   
But she wants to be my public girlfriend, she just doesn’t want a side relationship, my life doesn’t get any easier… I gather all my things and head out to the shed. 

I push myself, but not to the point of sweating to get to Monique’s place withing 20 minutes. I needed to keep my promise to be there by lunch.   
I notice her garage door open as I pull up into her driveway. I look over to the front door and she’s at the window waving.   
I drive my bike in, putting it at the back corner so that there is still room for her dad’s car. I notice the man door has a door switch, and flick it as I open the door. The garage door closes automatically.   
The gadgets in her house remind me of the different lifestyles we live. Like the Goths, her father has money and the comforts of life that go with it.

Monique greets me at the back door and we kiss. She holds me close and my earlier worry of how I would react after my day with my lovers dissolves. Her scent, and touch, trigger my emotions. I kiss her passionately like returning to a long departed loved one. 

“Wow!” Monique gasps as we catch our breath. “I didn’t know you missed me so much!”

“I missed you so much.” I say breathlessly, not able to control my tongue. 

She pushes against me. “You didn’t tuck for me.” She purrs 

“So do we have our shower before or after some fun?” My tone is soft and provocative. 

“Hmm.. Now that you mention it that way, lets build up a sweat first to make it worth while.” She says seductively. 

Monique takes me by the hand and leads me up to her room.   
Once inside, she pushes the door closed and turns to kiss me again. Our kiss is slow and gentle. We slowly take each other’s clothes off, breaking our kiss only to take our tops off each other. I will never get over just how large her breasts are, I feel jealous that mine are so small. 

She gently pushes me backwards and I lay on the bed as she climbs on top of me. We start kissing again, I roam my hands over her back. Her touch is so soft and gentle today, not rough and rushed as it was the past times we’ve been together.   
She starts to kiss her way down my body and I gasp and sigh as she kisses her way down. I feel her suck and nibble on - oddly enough - the same spot Leilani had left me a hickey Tuesday night, darkening the faded spot that was there. Well I guess I guess I don’t need to try to hide that anymore.  
She keeps working her way down my body. What she does to my breasts is so much different than my other lovers, she triggers my orgasm in no time, and - not to be undone - proceeds to tackle the other. I grip the sheets as she brings a stronger second explosion of pleasure to my body. 

As I come down from the feeling, Monique is looking up at me grinning. 

“I just love how responsive your body is.” She says seductively, trailing her finger along my chest causing me to sigh and moan. 

She keeps kissing her way down my body, all around my crotch. 

Monique turns herself around, offering me her sex, as she starts kissing up and down my shaft. I start mirroring her teasing, only sticking my tongue in her hole when she takes me in her mouth. She moans on my member which adds a whole new level of sensation. If I haven’t gotten off already today, I would have lost my load right then. She sucks me off close to release, but stops, grasping the base and squeezing. She pushes further back, bringing her clit to easier reach and I start humming on her bud - knowing that Leilani had liked that. I take her quickly over the edge, and she floods my face with her juices. 

Monique lays on top of me for a moment, trying to catch her breath. I kiss her thigh. 

“I thought I would try something new, did you like it?” I say with a coy smile. 

“Like is nowhere near how I would explain how you just made me feel.” She sighs. 

She doesn’t turn around, she slides down my body and sits down, sliding down on me. The view she offers me is amazing. I can see my member going in and out of her as she rides me. I’m hitting the same angle as when I was entering her from behind. The feeling is so amazing, she even feels tighter than usual.  
It’s obviously amazing for her, it doesn’t take her long to get off, and she has repeated orgasms, her vagina getting tighter with each one, till I can’t hold back any longer and I grab her ass, and push her down and let my load go deeply inside her.   
This pushes her to have a final powerful orgasm, and she collapses on my legs breathing hard. 

“I lost track of how many times you got me off.” She finally says in a distant voice. “I knew we had to try this angle again, but I never knew it would feel **this** good!” 

She looks back to me. “How did you manage to hold on for so long? I can normally make you come twice.”

I caress her backside and lie to my girlfriend. “I don’t know. Are you disappointed?” 

“After that mind-blowing treatment, never.” She moans happily. 

With some effort she turns around. She giggles. “My limbs are all like jelly after that.”

She cuddles up to me, hugging my body and laying on my chest. 

“The shower is going to have to wait till I can walk again.” She giggles again.

“You’re so cute.” I smile at her. 

“I miss this.” She says dreamily. 

I lay back and stroke her hair, hoping that’s she’s too far into her own euphoria to notice that my orgasm wasn’t as mind-blowing as hers. After Leilani and Travis, I’m not sure Monique can offer me anything that equals what they did to me this weekend. 

Monique falls asleep in my arms, I wonder if she’s been sleeping well. After a half hour, her breathing changes, she shifts, and her eyes open up. 

“How long have I slept?” She asks in surprise. 

I look down from her phone, seeing as mine was out of reach. “A half hour.” I say softly. 

“Oh good, that means we still have a lot of time together.” She squeezes me. “Are you hungry?” 

“Famished.” I reply 

Monique’s hand wanders over my stomach. And she giggles. 

“I can feel your tummy grumble.”

She rolls on her back and turns to sit on the edge of the bed. 

She leans back. “Wait, are you using my phone?” 

“Hmm Hm..” I answer her. 

“How you get it unlocked?” she sounds puzzled. 

“You’re birthday was an easy code to guess.” I smile. 

“I don’t remember telling you when my birthday is…” she says with a suspicious tone. 

“I have my ways.” I reply, my smile widening. 

She lays herself down across me, looking up at me. 

“And what has my lovely geek been doing to my phone?” she says playfully. 

“Well, I’ve tweaked a few settings to make it run faster..” I comment.

“And?” she asks now curious.

“I cleaned up some old cache and junk files and freed up some space.” I continue. 

“What else?” She says biting her lower lip in anticipation.

“I gave you this as a background.” And I hand her the phone. 

Monique flips the display to a home screen with no icons to see the image better. It’s a stylized red rose in the shape of a heart. Green vines stretch out in Celtic designs from the rose, making it look as part of an inlay or tapestry. 

“Wow!” Where did you find such a beautiful image?” she says, admiring the patterns and how the designs formed intricate hearts in different angles. Then she notices the RM in the bottom corner of the image. 

“Rose?” She asks.

“Hmmm.” I say, trying to hide a smile. 

“Did you draw this image?” she looks up at me. 

“It wasn’t easy to do with one arm trapped underneath you.” I say casually.

“You drew this while I was napping? You are amazing!” She says, rolling over and giving me a loving kiss. 

“You’re welcome.” I say with a loving smile when she’s done smothering me with kisses. 

“Oh I love it, I love it so much!” 

She rolls on her back, holding the phone to her and sighs.

“First the flowers and now this. Whatever can I do to thank you!?” she says elated. 

“Some lunch would be nice.” I say with a coy smile. 

“Oh you!” She gives my side a playful slap.

She sits back up on the bed and grabs my hand, pulling me up with her.   
We both stand up and she falls back into me. 

“Legs still a little jelly?” I ask teasingly.

“Ooof!” she holds on to me. “The things you do to me!” 

I hold her for a bit, rocking her back and forth to get her muscles back in working order. 

“Okay, I think I can manage on my own now.” She says with a smile. 

She’s still a little wobbly, and holds my hand as we head downstairs, still naked, into the kitchen.   
She pulls some leftovers out of the fridge and we sit beside each other at the counter stools and eat a late lunch.

“You an an incredible artist, you know.” She comments still fawning over the image I made on her phone.

“I’ve gathered a few Simterest fans over the past few months.” I smile. 

“Have you ever thought of selling your work?” 

“Not really.” I shrug. 

“So tell me.” She says. “What name do you go by online?” 

“HiddenRose,” I answer, taking a bite. 

“Can I see?” Monique asks, handing me her phone. 

I pop up the Simterest app, search my user profile, and hand it to her. 

“That’s a very feminine page.” She comments as she hits the Follow button. 

I blush. “It’s been my means to express myself.” 

Monique is reading my obscure About Me page and notices the creation date. “Two years?”

“I had my first gender crisis when I was 14.” I explain. “I noticed that, in the games I played that didn’t have voice chat, people thought I was female.”

Monique sits there listening to my story. 

“When I mentioned this to my therapist, she suggested that I explore my feelings more.” 

We each take a bite of food. 

“After that, she asked me all sorts of weird questions: How I thought in certain situations, what my dreams were like, how my parents reacted to catching me cross-dressing…” 

“You? Cross-dressing?” Monique sounds surprised. 

“I snuck some of my mom’s old clothes, and dressed up in them late at night.” I comment blushing. “Fortunate for me, my mom didn’t notice some of the pieces I had bought myself.” 

“What did they do?” Monique asks, she thought she’d heard most of my past, this was new.

“They asked me if I was gay.” I say with exasperation. 

“Which you answered with?” she probes.

“Well, I wasn’t interested in guys, so my answer was no. I just wanted to feel pretty.” I say, fighting back the emotions the memory carried. “They took the clothing away and told me to knock it off.” 

Monique puts her hand on mine. “Oh baby, I’m sorry.” 

“Since Llama scouts didn’t seem to be doing enough, my father found the strictest swim coach he could find in the city and enrolled me into the swim league.”

“Was it close to home?” she asked. 

“No, it was several kilometers away. He made me cycle to my meets and practice sessions.” I say a tear welling up in my eye. “He …”

“Honey, you can stop now, please don’t cry.” She turns and holds me.

“I’m sorry.” I sniffle, a tear rolling down my cheek. “Once I hit one of these memories, they just roll out and I can’t stop them.” 

She sits there and holds me, my tear rolling down her naked breast.  
After a few moments, I manage to get my emotions under better control than I did Monday. I take a shaky breath, and sniffle. 

“Okay, I’m going to be okay.” I say with a shaky breath. 

Monique does the one thing that Cassandra couldn’t that night. She takes my head in her hands and gives me a soft, loving kiss.   
As our kiss lingers my sadness and upset is replaced with love. We sit there and kiss for some time. 

I hug her. “Thank you.”

Monique looks at the time. “We should take our shower and get dressed before chancing Daddy coming home an finding one or both of us still naked.”

Our shower doesn’t have any of our normal sex play, Monique is still unsteady as I soap and lather her. She sighs when I start washing her hair. 

“I love this part of our shower the most. My head and hair feel so much better when you wash me.”

I can’t get the angle I want in her shower to giver her the back rub I want to. So, when we get out of the shower, I ask her to lay down in the bed. 

“Honey, I’m not sure I can take another session like we had before lunch.” She says hesitantly. 

“This won’t be sex.” I say with a smile. 

I have her lay down on her stomach, and straddle her legs.

I start to give her back a massage, working out all the kinks and knots. I know I’m doing a good job with the moans and sighs that she keeps vocalizing.  
After 15 minutes of working on her back, I start on her legs. When I reach her feet, and start hitting her pressure points she lets go a long moan. 

“Oh wow! That feels soooo goood!” she breathes. 

I work on each foot for 5 minutes and then ask her to turn over. She does as requested.   
I climb up the bed, kneeling at her hip. I take her ankles, and place them them at my shoulders. I hold her ankles as I lean back, stretching her lower back. She lets out a long moan.   
I release her legs and gently bend her knees and bring her feet down to the bed. 

Monique blinks and lets out a long breath. “Where did you learn to do that!?”

“You pick up a few techniques in sports.” I say gently caressing her legs. 

“I thought sex with you was amazing, you just took feeling good to a new level!” she sighs. 

I climb up her body. “So, am I forgiven?” 

“Definitely.” She gives me a loving smile. “The things you do to my body! You are incredible!”

We kiss a few times. “We should get dressed, so that we’re not still naked when Daddy gets home.” 

“Okay.” I say getting off of her. 

I tuck myself as I put on my underwear. 

Monique watches me for a moment. “You don’t want him to see that you have something down there.” 

I look over to her. “No.” 

“When are you going to tell Daddy that you’re transgender?” she inquires. 

“I don’t know.” I reply to her. “Is it important that he knows?” 

“I guess not?” How many people know you’re trans?” 

“Beth, the school admin, my friends that I trust…” I comment.

“None of their parents know?” she sounds surprised. 

I shake my head, leaving out Leilani’s family, that would be too complicated to explain why.

Monique starts getting dressed. “I’m going to have to make something quick tonight. I think I have a pre-made lasagna I can cook up.  
We get the lasagna in the oven, and sit and watch TV together while we wait for supper to cook. It’s so nice to just snuggle. When we hear his car pull up, we get up. 

“I’ll make us some salad.” I say as I head into the kitchen while she goes to greet him. 

I hear the front door a few minutes later. 

“Hey there pumpkin.” I can hear the smile in his voice. “I take it by the bike in the garage that you weren’t lonely this afternoon.” 

“No, Rose came over and we’re making supper.” 

I come out with a large bowl of Caesar salad. “Hi Mr. Norwood.” I say with a smile. 

“Please, call me Omar.” He smiles. 

I go back into the kitchen and get the bread. 

“You’re really happy, your game went well?” says Monique setting out plates. 

“Today was my best game yet.” He boasts with a smile. He watches me for a moment as I move around. 

“Rose for someone so muscular, you have unbelievable feminine grace.” 

I blush. “Thank you.” 

Monique goes to get the lasagna out of the oven, leaving us alone as I finish setting up the table. 

“The first time I saw you, I wasn’t sure what to think.” He says sitting down. “But I think I’m starting to see why Monique fell for you.” 

“Oh?” I say curiously. 

“Well, you’re tall, muscular and have an almost masculine build.” He starts, I tense up. 

“But then you are graceful, feminine and sweet, like a young lady.” He continues and I relax. 

“It’s like she has a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time.” He says at last. 

“Rose is not like anyone else I’ve ever met.” Monique says putting the Lasagna down on the coasters I had laid out.

“You’re bike in the garage.” He says he grabs some bread. “That’s not your average cruiser.”

“It’s a hybrid road bike, I like a high performance machine.” I comment as I start dishing out some salad.

“With those legs of yours, how fast can you bike?” he says curious. 

“Faster than most of the town’s speed signs.” I smile getting bread for myself. 

“My brother has already warned me to not get anymore speeding tickets this year.” 

Omar’s eyes grow wide at my statement.

“Speeding tickets, on a peddle bike?” he sounds surprised. 

“Apparently most police don’t like it when you can cycle faster than 50 clicks.” I say with a grin.

He merely shakes his head and smiles. 

“Rose made Team Captain of the soccer team.” Monique boasts. 

“Your family must be quite proud of you.” He smiles as he gets some salad. 

“My brother is really happy for me.” I say as I cut the lasagna. 

Omar is about say something as he hands me his plate to be served. Monique frowns and shakes her head.

“You and your brother are close.” He says as he takes the plate from me. 

I start dishing out Monique’s plate. “Best of friends, he’s my life-line.” I say with a smile. 

Monique looks at me questioningly and I sigh and nod, handing her her plate. 

“Daddy, Rose’s brother is her legal guardian, she doesn’t talk to her parents anymore.”

“Oh.” He says looking down at his plate. “I’m sorry Rose, I didn’t know.” 

I dish my own plate out. “I don’t broadcast being disowned by my family, it’s not a pleasant subject.” I say with a grim smile. 

“It’s okay Rose, you don’t need to go into details if it’s something you’re uncomfortable with.” He says with worry in his eyes. 

I sit back down with my plate. “Thanks.”. 

“Do you get lonely living on your own?” He asks with concern. 

“Monique and my friends make sure that I don’t feel like I’m alone.” I smile and reach out for her hand.

She takes my hand and smiles. 

“Are you popular in school?” He asks. 

“I usually like to keep to a small group of friends I can trust.” I reply. “And then there’s my soccer team.” I smile. 

Omar sorts through my statement. “So you mostly hang out with girls? I guess that’s pretty normal for a someone your age.” 

“Outside of my computer club, Travis is the only guy I really hang out with.” I reply. “I’m surprised to have as many friends that I have.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Omar probes. 

“I wasn’t really good at making friends when I lived in the city, I was sort of a closeted nerd who didn’t get along with people.” 

“So what changed?” he asks curiously. 

“I changed.” I say firmly. “Once I left home, I basically had to rediscover myself. Between therapy and my brother’s supportive friends. I found a new me.” I smile. 

Monique squeezes my hand. “I love the new you.” She looks at me fondly. 

“I love you too.” I return her endearment. 

“So, your relationship has progressed since the last time you were over.” He leans on his hands. “That would explain the hickey on your neck.” 

Monique nearly spits her food out in surprise. “Daddy!” 

I giggle. “You’re a bad girl.” And give Monique a wink, moving my head so that she can see the hickey she left.

“Oh, I did do that today, didn’t I?” Monique says blushing.

Omar shakes his head. “Well, I guess I don’t need to worry about you two getting pregnant.” 

“Not right now, no.” Says Monique

Omar looks at her puzzled. 

“That’s the 2nd time she’s been here that you’ve hinted you can still have children. Is there something you’re not telling me.”

“Go on, tell him, he’s going to find out eventually.” Monique urges. 

“This isn’t the way I wanted to tell your father.” I say to her in an annoyed tone. 

“What is it exactly that you rather not tell me?” he asks. 

I let out a deep breath and compose myself. 

“Omar, the reason I’m like a boyfriend and a girlfriend to Monique, is that well, physically I am.” 

“I don’t get where you’re coming from.” He says puzzled.

I take another deep breath. 

“I’m a transgender girl.” I let that sink in a moment. “I wasn’t born female. The past 7 months I’ve been taking hormone supplements to develop a more feminine body. I’ve not had any surgeries though, so biologically, Monique could have my child.”I continue before he can say anything.  
“But, as Monique was hinting, we can’t right now. We would both have to stop taking our pills for a few months for a chance of her getting pregnant. 

“So, when you say you changed….” Starts Omar. 

“A year ago I was an angry miserable failure of a boy. So I’m improving myself by becoming the woman I’ve wanted to be. This isn’t something I share openly. I rather just be seen as your average teenage girl.”

Omar leans back in his chair. “I see.” 

“I don’t broadcast this information as it can be even more dangerous in the world being a transgender girl, than it is for a normal girl. The fewer people who know about what’s between my legs, the safer my world is.”

Omar looks thoughtful for a moment, picking at his salad. 

“So why tell me now?”

I look at Monique. “This was more her idea, than mine. Maybe she just didn’t want to us hide something from you. Our relationship in the past month has become pretty serious.”

“How serious?” He looks between the two of us.

“Serious enough that, if I weren’t on the pill, I could have become pregnant by now.” Monique replies.

Omar takes some of his salad, munching on it thoughtfully. 

“I appreciate your honesty.” 

He’s a lot more calm than I was expecting on that comment.

Monique squeezes my hand.” I thought it would help you understand her better Daddy.” 

“Well, it does certainly answer a lot of questions.” 

He looks to me, then to Monique.

“Usually the father gets angry at the boyfriend for taking a chance to ruining their daughter’s future by having sex.” 

I look down, feeling ashamed.

“But I have a feeling that this wasn’t Rose’s idea, so I’m going to ask you, daughter of mine, what were you thinking?”

Monique looks confused. “Daddy?”

“She is still a minor, and has nearly two years of high school left, if you were to become pregnant, what do you think that would do to her life? She is a responsible young woman, and wouldn’t leave you with a child alone. You’re the adult here, you should have been thinking this through.”

“Monique blinks, then looks down at the table. “Oh.” 

“So, if you get pregnant, before she graduates, Rose won’t be the one I’m going to blame for it, do I make myself clear?” The annoyance in his tone is bordering anger.

“Yes Daddy.” Says Monique shamefully. 

We’re quiet for the rest of supper. I would feel bad, but it wasn’t my idea to Out myself, Monique pretty much did it to herself. I’ve never seen her so serious.

After supper, we’re cuddling watching TV while her father works is in his study. 

“I’m sorry she says to me.” Leaning her head against my shoulder. 

“Beth reminded me that it takes two to make a relationship, I’m just as guilty of this situation as you are.” 

Monique looks up to me. “But I started this.” She says sadly. 

“And I didn’t stop it, even though I’ve had plenty of chances to do so.”I say softly

“You’re not going to leave me, are you?” Monique looks up at me pleadingly.

“Why would I do that?” I kiss her forehead.

“I’ve heard rumours..” Monique starts. 

“That some people think that you’re not good for me, and that I deserve better?” I ask. “Yeah, I’ve had a few of my friends say that as well.”

“What do you think?” Asks Monique. 

“I think they’re just jealous that you got to me first and ruined their chance to ask me out.” I slump in the couch. 

“You don’t believe them?”

“Monique, like I told your father, I went from this socially inept angry boy, to people finding me irresistible as a girl. I’m not used to all this attention, affection, and desire. I don’t know what I’m doing half of the time. The only thing I do know is that, when

I’m in your arms, I don’t feel empty anymore.”

“The first day I saw you, I was immediately drawn to you, like Daddy says, you are everything I’ve wanted in someone: You’re tall, strong, and athletic, but at the same time feminine, soft and sensitive.” Monique sighs. “Some people say I came on you too strong and didn’t give you time to make a choice.”

We sit quietly and watch TV for awhile, wondering if this upset with her father is going to change our relationship. 

“Did you want to give me time to make a choice?” I ask during a commercial. 

“I don’t know if I could handle the heartbreak of seeing you with someone else.” She says cuddling up to me.

“Do you see us getting married? Having children? You keep telling your dad you can offer him a grandchild.” 

“I only say that because he wants a grandchild.” 

“Don’t you want children some day?” I probe.

“I don’t know. That sounds like a big decision. Do you want children?”

“I do.” I admit to her without hesitating. “After graduation, before the hormones stop me from producing anything viable.”

“You want children that young?” Monique sounds surprised. 

“I don’t have much of a choice.” I look at her. “I only have a few years before all that comes out is blanks. My research says it’s unlikely I’ll be able to have children after that - even if I stop hormones.”

“Oh.” Monique stares at the TV. “So you want to get married after graduation.” 

“Ideally yes. I’d like to have a family, not just have children.” I reply I’m not even thinking of my answers, they are coming out of some deep seated notion that’s been building up since I became sexually active.

“You’re serious?” Monique suddenly looks at me surprised.”

“Dead serious, don’t you want me to be your wife?” I look at her hopefully.

“I.. I.. I don’t know, I hadn’t thought that far.” Monique says with a worried tone. “Have you told this to Beth or your brother?”

“They wouldn’t understand when I tell them I have a narrow window to start a family.” 

“I thought you wanted to be a programmer, go to college...” 

“That can come after. There will still plenty of time for that.” I smile. 

“Honey I don’t know if I’m ready to commit to starting a family in 2 years.” Monique gives me a worried look. 

I look down thoughtfully for a moment, why am I pushing this now?

“There’s still time to worry about that later.” I give her a warm smile. 

I look at the clock. “I should go, we both need to work in the morning.”

I go to get up and Monique stops me, holding on to my arm. “You’re not upset with me, are you?” 

I turn and give her a kiss. “Why would I be upset?” I ask softly.

I go to pull away again, and she lets me go. Monique gets up and walks me to the door. She still looks worried with my sudden change in mood. 

I get my shoes on and turn to her. “See you tomorrow my love.” 

I give her a long soft kiss, and she moans and melts into my arms. When I break away she has a smile on her face. 

“I never knew a simple kiss could make me melt till I met you.” Monique says dreamily. 

I give her a smaller kiss. “Sweet dreams my love, See you in the morning.” 

We share a loving hug. “See you in the morning.” She sighs and relaxes into my arms. 

It takes me a few minutes to attach my lights on my bike, Monique is still at the window when I peel out of the driveway and power cycle back home. I don’t know who I’m more upset with: Me for testing to see how much she was ready for a commitment, or her for failing to answer my question. 

The one woman who jealously won’t let me go, doesn’t see us as a family. She just sees us together. How long did she think that she could just drag on our relationship before she’s ready for something serious? She says that I’m everything that she wants in a mate, but doesn’t want one? The irony of our relationship isn’t lost on me. 

Leilani, on the other hand, is ready to spend the rest of her life with me, and am more than willing to fulfill her wish. I could see us happy together. I wonder if our children would have green eyes, or red hair, or be dark like their mother? Why do I find myself tempted to find out? Rose, you’re only 17, wait till graduation… 

I get home, get undress and flop on my bed. _What am I going to do now?_


	26. Monday Misery?

I wake up in the morning before the alarm hits 4am. I didn’t sleep much last night. I kept going over the scenario of why I pushed Monique to test her commitment. I mean, I still have a whole year of high school after this, why am I already thinking of marriage and children. _Because you feel that your life before surgery is too short._

For some reason, the thought of food this morning isn’t appetizing. I put my work clothes on and grab my work bag, and head out for the day. The bike ride is nice and peaceful this morning. I coast along and it helps clear my thoughts a little. It’s promising to be a beautiful day. I get to work plenty early, so I’m sitting outside of work as Beth pulls up. 

“Morning!” she says cheerfully. 

I force a smile on my face. “Good morning.” 

Beth looks at me curiously for a moment. “You know, you’re pretty glum for someone who got lucky yesterday, I notice you’re not hiding your hickey this morning.” 

I touch the side of my neck and smile a bit more. “Monique gave this to me yesterday, so I don’t have to hide what she gave me...” 

“So, what has you all bummed out? You’re usually on cloud nine the day after.” She queries me, opening the door. 

“I did something dumb last night…” 

“Care to elaborate?” Beth says as we go inside.

“I tested Monique’s commitment last night, and she doesn’t see us having a family.” I say sadly. 

“Rose, you’re only 17, what are you doing thinking about a family at your age?” Beth frowns. 

“I know, it should be too early to think of these things, but .. I don’t have as much time to plan a family as you do.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Beth seems puzzled. 

“I don’t want to be like this all my life.” Pointing down to my crotch. “I want to be a woman, preferably before I hit 25.” 

“And you want to have children before that?” She says, catching on.

“Preferably, yes.” I say, letting out a long breath of frustration. 

“But Monique balked at the idea of having children?” Beth is getting to understand what’s lead to my mood.

“Yes.” I comment starting up the machines. 

“And your neighbour…” Beth is thinking for the words. 

“Would marry me tomorrow if she thought she could. I even caught myself wondering how dark our children would be, if they would my features, or look like their mother…” 

“Oh.. I can see now why you have a dilemma.. “ She frowns. “Worry about that in a couple of years, okay?”

I let out a deep breath. “You’re right.”

I spot Monique and let her in as she approaches the door. I don’t even get a good morning from her. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry for last night.” She apologizes as gives me a hug. 

“Monique, I told you last night that it’s okay… We have time to sort this out later.” 

“You’re not upset with me?” She looks up at me. Hope in those beautiful brown eyes.

“I’m not upset with you.” I say with a soft smile. 

Monique gives me a deep kiss as a response, I can feel her relax in my arms. When we break our kiss she leans her head against my chest. 

“Thank you. I was so worried last night that I had trouble sleeping.” 

“I had trouble sleeping too, I’m sorry for my mood last night, I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Monique looks up to me and smiles. “I love you so much, you just caught me off guard.” 

“I love you too.” I smile and we kiss again. 

“So, if you two are done making up, can we get the doors open and coffee served?” Beth calls from the counter, refilling her mug.   
Monique and I giggle. Monique turns on the lights as I take the sandwich board out to the crosswalk. 

It’s pretty warm out today, so the café is really busy as people go about their Monday business.   
I catch myself falling back on thinking about family, and distract myself with being affectionate with Monique. It seems to help a bit to keep me in the here-and-now.   
I am half expecting Monique to ask to come over today, to make up for yesterday, but she doesn’t say anything. I’ve been debating asking her myself, but I remember my promise to Leilani, so I’m thinking I’ll lean on waking up my neighbour, I want someone who doesn’t have conditions to loving me this morning. _Why am I still thinking that way?_

I get home, take a shower and get ready for the day. My hair is still damp as I cross the yards and go to Leilani’s back door. There’s a light on in the kitchen. Good, someone’s up. I give a knock on the door, and notice it’s unlocked so I open the door slightly. 

“May I come in?” I say quietly.

“Good Morning Rose.” Says Mr. Forrest. “You’re here early.” 

“Yes I am.” I smile. “Is Leilani up yet?” I ask timidly. 

“No she’s still asleep.” Says her mom at the stove. “I haven’t heard her alarm yet this morning. 

“Do I have permission to go up and wake her?” I ask with a smile, coming into the house. 

“Why do I have an idea that you two had this planned?” Her mom gives me a knowing smile. 

“Leilani likes a good morning kiss.” I say blushing. 

“Hmm Hm. I bet she does.” Her mom shakes her head. “You two are insufferably cute sometimes.” 

“Thank you.” I smile, take off my shoes, and head on upstairs. 

I reach Leilani’s room, and quietly open the door. I kneel down by her bed and give her a kiss. By the third kiss, her arm reaches out and holds my head as she kisses me deeply. 

“Hmm.. Good morning.” She says happily. 

“Good morning my love, did you sleep well?” I smile and give her another kiss. 

“Well enough.” She yawns, rolls over on her back and stretches. “My morning is even better now that you are here.” 

We kiss for a bit more, holding back on getting too riled up seeing as her parents are just downstairs. “I wish we could take a shower together this morning.” She says with a sad face. 

“I don’t think your parents would approve of that.” I say sadly. 

“Okay.” She gets up. “Let me wash up then, and I’ll meet you downstairs.” We kiss deeply and she heads into the bathroom. 

I go downstairs. 

“You weren’t up there long.” Her mother almost seems surprised. 

“We’re trying to behave this morning.” I smile. 

“Oh, so it’s not that you don’t want her to notice the hickey your girlfriend left on your neck yesterday?”

I place my hand where Monique left the hickey last night. “Do you think she would notice? For some reason Monique never noticed these that Leilani made on Friday.” I move my shirt collar aside to show the three fading marks along my collarbone. 

Her dad chuckles. “Now that brings back some memories.” He looks to his wife and smiles. 

“I wasn’t that bad.” She says defensively. 

“I remember this one that took up nearly a quarter of my neck..” He starts to say. 

“Well, at least I know where she gets it from..” I wink and we all laugh. 

“Have you had breakfast yet Rose?” her mom asks me. 

“Not yet, I didn’t want to miss my chance to wake Leilani.” I smile. 

“Well, come sit down then.” Says her dad. “I’m sure Leilani would love it if you stayed over for breakfast and left together.” 

“Thank you.” I sit down.

“So what are your plans today Rose?” he asks. 

“Well, the GSA has been bugging me to drop by for a visit, so I was thinking of doing that today during lunch. I need to see the school nurse today anyway, and the two rooms are attached.” 

“Do they know that you are a transgender girl?” Her mom asks. 

“I don’t think so.” I say pondering her question with a glass of juice in hand. “But I’m openly dating Monique, so they know I’m queer.”

“Have you spoken to Monique about your relationship?” her mom asks. 

“More like we had a disagreement about it.” I say sadly. 

“What kind of disagreement?” her mom asks, concerned as she flips out another waffle. 

“Well, she’s come to the realization that she came on a bit strong, and didn’t really give me time to chose. Her father says he’ll blame her if she gets pregnant, as she’s the older of the two of us.” 

“But?” 

“But, she says that it would be heartbreaking to see me date someone else, so - till she graduates this year, I don’t know what to do.”

“Are you happy with this girl Monique?” her mom asks now concerned.

“I’m happy when I’m _with_ Monique. But when we are _apart_ , I keep getting told that she’s jealous, and possessive, and we don’t have an ideal relationship, that she’s just controlling me.”

“Leaving you confused…” says her mom. 

“Very much confused. I’m not used to relationships, I was barely used to friendships before my transition. So much has happened in 7 months, that I sometimes I have no idea what I’m doing, I’m just trying to hold on to what I have.” 

“Welcome to growing up.” Says her her dad sarcastically. “It doesn’t really get easier.”

Mrs. Forrest puts a plate of waffles in front of me. “What about you and Leilani?” 

I pour syrup on my waffles. “The friends that know about Leilani and I all approve of our relationship, there’s never any confusion with her. While Monique balked last night when her I asked if she sees a family in our future, Leilani has already said that she wishes we could be together forever.”

“So you and Monique are drifting apart?” asks her mom, putting a plate of waffles in front of her husband.

“I’m drifting away from her while she’s still desperately clinging to the relationship we started.” I cut and take a bite of waffle. “I think she suspects we’re drifting a part, but refuses to let it happen.” 

“Which isn’t healthy for any of us.” Says Leilani coming into the kitchen. “Oh waffles! Wait, your letting her have syrup?” 

“Why what’s wrong with Rose having syrup?” asks her mother, looking at my plate. 

“She just gets a little hyper on sugar.” Says Leilani.

“That’s okay.” I give her a wink. “You’re the one who has to put up with me today, not your parents.” 

“Okay, make that very hyper on sugar.” Leilani corrects herself. 

“Is that why I rarely see you with junk food?” asks her father. 

I give a grin. “The joys of ADD, I use sugar on a different level than neurotypical people.” 

“What do you usually do with all the excess energy?”Her mom asks, putting a plate in front of Leilani and sitting down with her own. 

“Usually I go cycling or for a jog.” I smile. 

“I can’t keep up with you when you jog at the rate you need to let off steam.” Leilani pouts. 

“I rather not get all sweaty before class, so no jogging this morning.” I put my hand on Leilani’s

Leilani looks relieved. 

“I’ll manage, I’m just going to have trouble focusing today is all. I’ll be able to get the rest of it out of my system after school, we’re going to the gym.” 

“Who’s we?” asks her father. 

“Travis, Cassandra and I go with Mrs. Goth. I want to maintain my muscle tone, and It’s really fun.” I smile. 

“Travis is jealous that his girlfriend has better abs than he does.” Leilani giggles. “It didn’t take much for her to convince him to join them.”

“Travis has a girlfriend now does he?” her father starts, then thinks about the reference for a moment, then looks at me. “Rose, are you dating Travis as well?”

I blush, yeah, not many girls our age have my muscle definition. Tina comes close, but not quite. 

“Umm.. Maybe?” 

Her parents look at each other and then at us. 

“How does that work for you two?” asks her father. “Doesn’t it bother you that Rose has a boyfriend.” 

Leilani pops some waffle in her mouth. “It sort of did at first, but not anymore. Unlike Monique, Travis knows how to share. They look so adorable when they kiss.” 

“So does that mean that you and Travis are getting closer, now that you both have the same girlfriend?” Asks her mother.

“Yeah, he’s kind of cute, but not as cute as my Rose.” She smiles to me.

“How close have you two gotten?” Her mother probes. I think I know where she’s getting at.

“Ew gross Mom, no, I don’t like Travis that way.” Leilani scrunches her nose, catching on to her mother’s chain of thought as well.

Her parents both relax. 

“Rose is all I need for that.” She gives me a sly smile. “Besides, hers is bigger.” She finishes with a giggle.

Her mother just shakes her head and sighs. 

“Just, don’t get pregnant before you graduate please, we can’t stop you from having sex, but we can warn you that there can be repercussions if you aren’t doing it safely.” Her mother says with a touch of concern.

“I’m still seeing the doctor about getting on the pill today aren’t I?” Leilani asks, suddenly concerned.

“Yes, it’s the least we can do to keep you two safe.” Her mother says sternly.

“Then we’ll behave.” Leilani says with a cheeky smile. 

We’re finishing breakfast. 

“Rose you have probably the most complicated social life I’ve ever known a teenager to have.” Says her mother. There’s a hint of caution in her tone. 

“Please be careful that you and Leilani aren’t hurt in the process, okay? I don’t want it to ruin the special love that you two share.” 

“I’ll try.” I say with a smile. “Thank you.” 

It suddenly occurs to me that I forgot something this morning.

“Oh, I need to quickly drop by home, I need my gym bag.” 

“We have time for you to get it ready before school, let’s go then.” Says Leilani. 

Leilani and I get up and she gathers her bag and things. 

“Leilani, what did we warn you about going over to Rose’s place?” her mother cautions. 

“Mom, we’re about to go to school, it’s not like we really have time for anything this morning.” Leilani says in exasperation. 

We head out of the house hand-in-hand. 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Leilani gives me a wink as we’re halfway to my house.

“That we have half an hour to enjoy our morning together?” I say with a sly smile. 

“Do you think that mom believed me?” Leilani sounds concerned. 

I look over my shoulder at the house, and see her mom in the kitchen window.

“I doubt it, but she wasn’t going to argue about it this morning.” I smile. 

We get into the house, and I add fresh gym clothes and towel to my bag, as well as some toiletries. I’m checking to make sure I’m not missing anything when Leilani joins me in the bedroom. 

“Got everything?” she says curiously. 

“Think so.” I say as I zip up the bag. 

“Good, lets work out some of that sugar high.” She says suggestively. 

“Hmm… I like your thinking.” I scoop her up into my arms bridal style and she lets out a gasp of surprise. 

She puts her arms around my neck and smiles. “You are so amazing.” And gives me a kiss. 

“And I haven’t even started yet.” I say with a smile walking to the bed. 

We share a long loving kiss and I lay her down on the bed. We quickly shed our clothes and I climb on top of her as we resume our kissing.   
With our naked bodies touching, it doesn’t take long for either of us to get turned on. We passionately kiss and I can feel my member getting harder the more we rub against each other in our need to please each other.   
Leilani’s moans increase as she feels my growing hard-on. 

“I need you.” She says pleadingly, and I slide up more and push my hardening member against her entrance.” 

“Yes.” She hisses. She’s already wet as I find her opening, and I start sliding in. 

I sigh and moan. She is so wonderfully tighter than Monique, the feeling is amazing. 

We’re slow and deliberate, not wanting to rush things, knowing that I haven’t gotten off yet this morning, so my first orgasm isn’t going to to take much. 

Leilani breaks her kiss and gives me a mischievous smile. “How does it feel to have Travis up your ass?” 

“Amazing!” I say breathlessly. “Did you want find out?” I ask teasingly. 

“It would reduce the chance of me getting pregnant till I’m on the pill, right?” 

“If that’s where I’m getting off, yes.” I reply kissing her neck. “Did you want to be on top to control it better?” 

“Hmm.. Please?” she says with a smile. 

I lock our legs and roll us over so that she’s on top.   
Leilani pulls out and we both whimper at the loss of the joy of joining. Leilani reaches back and aims my hard-on for her back door. I’m still coated in her juices, so there’s little resistance as she pushes back.   
I thought her vagina was tight! If this is what Travis feels when he enters me, I can see why he loves it so much! I groan in pleasure as her tight hole grips my member.   
I sink slowly onto Leilani, as I get deeper, she starts to sit up. She has her eyes closed in concentration, but I can tell by the look on her face and her moans that this feels really good for her too.

When I’m all the way in, she gasps. “Oh wow! That’s deep!” 

I can’t help it anymore and I let go a load deep inside her, she squeals and moans in delight as she feels my member swell. 

“There’s one.” She says in a lust-filled voice, and starts to ride me stronger. 

We keep at it, she’s had at least two orgasms by the time we share a third and I get off in her again. 

Leilani collapses on top of me, breathing heavily.   
It takes us a few minutes to regain our breathing and she looks up at me. 

“Okay, I can now see how you love that.” She smiles and gives me a loving kiss. 

“Just as good as in the front?” I ask her, curious. 

“Just different, she says.” Snuggling up to me. 

“So, a good alternative for the next week or two till the pill takes effect?” 

“Hmm.. Maybe.” She smiles and giggles. 

I look over at the clock. “We should wash up and get dressed, or we’ll be late.”

“No round two?” she says with a pout. 

“You are insatiable.” I say with a grin. “No, we don’t have time for round two.” 

She sighs. “Okay.” 

Leilani grimaces as I pull out as she gets up. “I still don’t like that feeling you no longer in me.” 

“No matter the hole. When Travis pulls out, I feel the same way, I understand now why you say that.” 

Leilani hovers over me and gives me a kiss. “Hmm.. I guess there are some advantages of you two dating.” She teases me. 

We give each other a sponge bath, paying particular attention to our privates, and get dressed back into our school clothes. 

A few minutes later we’re heading out the door, hand-in-hand. 

“I wonder how often we can do this as a start to our day.” Says Leilani with a happy smile. “I now understand why Monique wanted those mornings with you after work.” 

“It gives a nice pick-me-up for the day.” I say with a dreamy smile. “A little morning fun, a quick shower, eat breakfast… “ I give her hand a squeeze. “Thank you for this morning.” 

Leilani lets go of my hand and takes my arm. “Thank you. That was amazing!”

We give each other a loving kiss as we walk to Cassandra’s place. 

We’re almost at Cass’s place when Leilani asks out of the blue. 

“What’s making love to your girlfriend like?” 

“You are amazing.” I say with a smile. “What details do you want?”

“No, you’re other girlfriend.” Leilani corrects me. 

“Oh. Um.. Well. I wasn’t Monique’s first lover.” I say. 

“So..?” probes Leilani.

“She’s not as tight as you are.” I comment.

“So, since we’ve started having sex.” Leilani starts. 

“It’s getting harder for me to enjoy my time with her. Though, as she’s more experienced and knows how to please me in different ways…you still do so much more for me than she does.” I finish. 

“Oh, so that’s Mom meant when she said she understood how you were drifting apart.” Leilani says thoughtfully. She looks up at me. “Are you disappointed?” 

“With how happy you make me feel? Never.” I smile at her. 

Leilani leans her head on my shoulder. “You make me happy too.” 

“I asked Monique last night, if she could see us having a family together.” 

“Why did you do that?” asks Leilani.

“I know I should be too young to think about it, but she made me come out to her dad, hinting that one day we could give him a grandchild, so I had to know how serious she was about it.” 

“She made you come out to your dad?” Leilani look at me surprised. 

“Yeah, I don’t like being pushed to come out to others. I mean, your parents I didn’t mind, it was necessary, but I wasn’t ready to tell her dad yet.” I frown. 

“How did he react?” Leilani is all curious now.

“Well, he says it explains how I’m both like a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and why Monique is so drawn to me...” 

“But?” Leilani could feel that’s not the whole story.

“When I asked her about kids later on, she said it was just to make her father happy, she doesn’t really want any herself.” I say almost angrily.

“I want us to have a family some day.” Says Leilani, holding on to my arm. 

“I would love that too, but after graduation.” I touch her on the nose. 

Leilani giggles. “Okay.”

We’re interrupted by Cassandra. “Aren’t you two all cute and cuddly this morning.” 

I look up. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Leilani says with a smile. 

“The way you two are, I’d say you got a quickie in this morning before leaving.” She says with a sly smile. 

“Is it that obvious?” I comment. 

“Very much so.” Cassandra says with a grin. “So what are you two so involved in that you didn’t see me walk up to you?”

“We’re discussing how Monique and Rose are most likely not going to have a future together.” Leilani answers for me. 

“That’s not what I said exactly.” I frown.

“That’s where it’s going.” Leilani argues with me. 

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asks confused. 

I sigh. “Omar commented last night that at least we can’t get pregnant” 

“Which you can.” Cassandra comments. 

“Yes, which Monique hinted at, effectively making me come Out to her dad as to why.” I say bitterly.

“You didn’t want to come out to him?” asks Cassandra.

“Well, eventually, yes, but not like that.” I say sourly. 

“So how does that affect your relationship together.” Cassandra asks curiously. 

“Well, I tested her to see if she really did want children some day as a retort.” 

“And she doesn’t.” Cassandra finishes. 

“No. She doesn’t, she just plans on dragging our relationship on and never have a family.” I say in an annoyed tone. 

Casandra looks thoughtful for a moment.

“But you want a family. I can see the way you are with my brother and other kids.”

“I do, I come from a large family. Which I’ve effectively lost.” I say sadly. 

“Which you want to replace..” Cassandra starts. 

“Before I complete my transition.” I finish for her. “I’m not sure we’re going to be able to make it to her graduation as a couple.” 

“Because you are so much happier with Leilani?” Cassandra comments. 

I look down at my neighbour, smile and we kiss. “I am.” 

“Oh. My parents found out about Travis this morning.” Leilani says, changing the topic. 

Cassandra looks puzzled, then looks at me. “They didn’t see you kiss Travis good bye yesterday did they?” 

“Not that I know of.” I comment. “I was talking to her parents about how tonight we’re going to the Gym together. Leilani commented that Travis is looking to build muscle, cause his girlfriend is more buff than he is…”

Cassandra giggles. “Yeah, I can see how that would be an easy deduction to make, not many girls here in town with a build like yours Rose.” She teases. 

“I like to keep in shape.” I say defensively. 

“So do many girls.” Says Cassandra. “But they don’t body-build so that they can bench press their boyfriends.” Her hand grazes my bicep and the touch is different than normal, sensual.

I give her a sly smile, is she flirting with me this morning?

“Okay, so I might have a ‘little’ of residual muscle from before my transition.” I say with a grin. 

“A little? Girl, the only soft part of your body is your boobs.” Cassandra retorts. 

Y _ou should know, you’ve used them more than once as pillows._ I say to myself and smile.

“And her backside.” Adds Leilani. “They all soft yet firm, if you squeeze them just right..” 

“Leilani!” Cassandra says in surprise. 

“What? Her body is so responsive, it’s amazing! You should try it sometime.” Leilani comments. 

Cassandra looks stunned for a moment as Leilani offers to share me. “I…” 

I put my arm around Cassandra and pull her in for a half hug. “It’s okay.” I look at my girlfriend. “Leilani quit teasing Cassandra.”

“Fine.” She says. “More for me then.” And reaches back and pinches my butt.

I shake my head “You are insatiable.” 

“The things you do to me, how can I not be?” she says in a sultry tone. 

“Is it me, or is she more riled up this morning than normal?” asks Cassandra. 

“She wanted a round two, but we didn’t have enough time for it.” I explain how my girl is still horny.

“You two are incorrigible.” She says shaking her head.

We turn onto the school road. Cassandra notes that Leilani breaks away from me as we near school again.

Travis catches up to us once we reach the school grounds, and gives Leilani a kiss on the cheek. “Morning.” He says to us. 

We exchange our good mornings. Travis takes Leilani’s hand, and she gives him a questioning look, and he merely smiles. Cassandra looks at the two of them. 

“So, you’re going to pretend to date Leilani while the two of you share Rose?” she asks him quietly, catching on to his mood this morning.

“I thought it might be a good idea, do you mind Leilani?” He asks her. 

“Well, you are a pretty good kisser.” She says thoughtfully, leaning into him. 

I shake my head an smile. I place my hand on Travis’ cheek. “You are being sneaky.” 

“If it’s going to bother you..” Travis starts looking at me worried. 

“After what we shared this weekend dear, why would that bother me?” I say with a smile. 

Travis looks relieved and relaxes. 

We get to our lockers and I look over my shoulder to see the two of them share a quick kiss before he joins Cassandra and I in our row. 

“Okay, I can now understand what Leilani means when she says seeing us kiss is a turn on.” I say casually. 

“So you approve?” Travis looks at me hopefully approaching my locker.

“Just remember who your real girlfriend is.” I say with a sly smile. Cassandra’s locker door is blocking view to the hall, so I give him a soft loving kiss.

“Okay, she doesn’t kiss me like you do.” He says with a dreamy look. 

I give him another kiss. “Then we won’t have a problem.” I say sweetly, and give his cheek an affectionate caress. He melts into my hand. I let him go, and give him a kiss on the nose. “Let’s not be late for class.” 

During Math class, I’m really having trouble concentrating. Our morning release wasn’t enough, I’m still running on excess energy.

“You did it to yourself you know.” Leilani says quietly as we work on exercises together. 

“What does she mean by that?” asks Cassandra.

“I may have had a little too much syrup on my waffles this morning.” I say with a blush. 

Cassandra shakes her head and smiles. She’s seen me like this before. I draw a little cookie monster in her work book, and she giggles - drawing attention from others in the class. 

The teacher clears her throat and we all look back down at our books. “You are a bad girl.” Cassandra says with a smile. 

Leilani is pouting a bit at the fact I often doodle in Cassandra’s book almost as much as I do my own. So I look over to her, with a ‘shh’ expression. I draw a little heart in a celtic knot square, putting a R&L In the middle. She blushes and smiles.   
I look at their workbooks and I notice that I usually draw hearts, roses, and other romantic doodles in Leilani’s book, where as Cassandra’s features little caricatures, space ships, and other sci-fi references.  
My work book is a mess of everything. One page I have a chain of hearts with the initials of each of my lovers. I have little comic doodles of all my friends, and a combination of what I draw on my friends’ books. Math isn’t the only subject I doodle in. Any workbook I’m allowed to write in becomes as much a work of art as it is for studying. 

Between classes, I get a ping from Monique. 

-= What are you doing for lunch?

-= Going to pay the GSA a visit, want to join me?

-= Sure. :-)

-= I’ll get you when I’m done eating, and we can go together.

-= Okay, see you then. Love you!

-= Love you too.

Trent notices I’m still coming down from my sugar high 2nd period. I explain to to him that I had a load of syrup on my waffles this morning, and still running on a sugar high. 

“How long do you stay hyper?” he says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Three times longer, and three times higher than your average person.” I say happily kicking my legs to just have a venue for my energy. 

Trent smiles and shakes his head. 

“I should be fine by History class, I’ll really need to concentrate then.” 

Sure enough, I was pretty mellow come history. 

“Some of you have mentioned that you would like to work together on your projects.” Our teacher says. 

“So, after some thought, I think that would be a good idea, provided you both work on your presentation.” 

There are some cheers and claps. Trent and I look at each other, we both have chosen Windenburg for our projects. He smiles and nods. 

“You will have two weeks to work with your partner before your presentation. I want a show of hands for those of you who need to be paired with someone.” 

I notice that Tim doesn’t have a partner and I feel bad for him as he looks over to see if I have hand raised. The teacher pairs him up with Claudia, who’s in my art class. I smile, he’ll be in good hands. 

We head out for lunch and Trent joins me as we head to see my friends. Cassandra notices us coming, and gets up from her chair so that he can sit beside Zoe. Cassandra joins Leilani and I on the bench. Zoe looks up at Trent and blushes. They say hi to each other as he settles in.   
I watch Trent and Zoe mildly flirt with one another, they do make a cute couple. 

With Trent at the table, the topic eventually moves over to sports, and Cassandra comes up with this interesting comparison to our soccer playing and the Extreme Sports game she plays on her phone.   
After I’m done eating I tell them I need to see the GSA today, and Leilani pouts a bit at having a shorter lunch. Without thinking, I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and promise her we’ll spend more time together later.  
I put a hand on Travis’ shoulder and give him a smile as I pass. 

I’m about to approach Monique when Yasmine gets up and gives me a hug. 

“What did you tell Brad last week?” She asks all excitedly. 

“What makes you think I said anything to Brad?” I ask with a cunning smile. 

“Someone said they saw you two talk.” Yasmine smiles. “Whatever it was, he’s been so sweet to me this weekend. I just want to thank you.” 

I put a hand on her cheek. “You deserve to be treated well.” I say softly. “I just warned him that there are consequences if he doesn’t.” And give her a wink. 

She gives me another hug. “You’re a great friend, my knight protector.” She miles. 

I giggle. “And they call me a romantic.” I reach out for Monique’s hand as she approaches. 

“See you later.” She smiles and sits down with Marsha. 

I turn and give Monique a kiss. We wrap our arms around each other as walk out of the cafeteria together. 

We find the GSA room, it’s beside the school nurse’s office. The door is open, so I give a light knock as we enter. There are four people in the room: three girls and a boy.   
By the way he’s flamboyantly dressed, it’s easy enough to guess the orientation. He looks up from the book he’s reading. 

“Oh. Hey, I’m Cole.” He smiles, at least he seems friendly enough.

A heavy-set blond gets up and approaches us. “Hey, I’m Sarah, you’re Rose, right?”

“Seems my name gets around.” I say with a smile shaking her hand.

“Most muscular girl in school lands team captain of the soccer team, it’s a small school.” She smiles. 

A thin brunette with long wavy hair bounces up from the couch and gives Monique and I a hug. 

“I’m Karen, so glad you dropped by.” 

“Well, you’re last message was a little insistent.” I tease Karen, recognizing her name from the email. 

Karen blushes and smiles. “Sorry, the girls and I have really been anxious to meet you.” 

The last to get up is a broad-shouldered girl with short raven hair, shorter than Monique’s. She’s dressed as your stereotypical butch: plaid shirt, jeans, no makeup. She is still rather cute. 

She puts and arm around Karen as she backs away from us. “Strongest feminine athlete in school, you are probably the most famous dyke here. The way you and your girl share affection, regardless of what people may think, is inspiring for those who might

still be closeted - or worried about coming out in school. 

“I’m Monique.” Says my girlfriend reaching out to shake her hand. 

“Brit. Nice to meet you. I’ve seen you in a few of my classes, but wasn’t sure how to approach you Monique. You’re always surrounded by your friends.” Says raven-haired senior.

Cole speaks up. “So the girls and I have been wondering… Who’s the butch of you two?” 

“What do you mean?” asks Monique leaning against me. 

“Well you’re both kind of both, so we’re confused, who’s the top?” Says Sarah. 

“Sarah, do you ever have a filter?” Karen berates her.

“See the way you hold each other, Monique’s the girl.” Brit explains. 

“I still think Monique’s the butch, she seems to be the aggressor in the relationship.” Karen argues. 

“Well, Monique has always been the more forward of the two of us as to where the relationship is going.” I tell them. 

“Okay, Karen wins.” Sarah states. 

“You had a bet going?” Monique says in surprise. 

“Sure, it’s fun to figure out stuff like that. See, with a straight couple, it’s usually gender obvious.” Karen comments. 

“But with queer couples, it can be harder to tell.” Sarah explains.

“Cole you’re buying Pizza tomorrow.” Brit turns to him. 

“Awe man, I was sure it was Rose, I mean, look how ripped she is.” 

“Cole, if I hadn’t figured you out to be gay, I’d say you’ve been checking out my girl.” Monique says with a slight threat.

Karen smiles. “Okay, wow. I so called that.”

Brit smiles. “Yeah, that possessiveness is definitely a butch trait.”

Karen looks up to Brit. “You’ve not been like that with me..” 

“I don’t need to.” Brit smiles at her. “No one’s tried to hit on my girl before.”

“Well, you two have been a couple since grade 10, who’s going to challenge that kind of relationship?” Sarah replies. 

“Rose and Monique are an obvious couple, but that hasn’t stopped anyone from hoping for a chance with Rose.” Says Cole. 

“Well, look at Rose, who wouldn’t want a piece of that?” Sarah says provocatively. 

I can feel Monique tense beside me. “Boasting that around Monique isn’t the best idea…” I say before my girlfriend snaps.

Karen leans forward. “Monique, she’s not the only girl people have their eye on…”

Brit pulls Karen back. “How many times have I told you to stop hitting on other girls.”

“Awe come-on honey, who doesn’t want to play with a rack like that?” Karen pouts. 

“Now there’s a comment I can agree on.” I say with a cheeky smile looking at Monique’s chest.

Monique nudges me half annoyed but the giggles from the room make her smile. 

We all settled down on the couch.

“So, what do you do here in the GSA?” I ask curiously. “Besides hitting on each other.” I say with a grin.

“We mostly just hang around.” Says Sarah. “Sort of a peer support group.” 

“We talk about any problems we might have at home or with other people.” Says Cole.

“I thought the school was queer friendly.” I say confused. 

“Well, yeah, but you get the occasional conservative fathead who still doesn’t get it.” Cole replies. 

“You were teased before coming out.” Monique says, reading into his statement. 

“Wow, she’s quick.” Says Brit grinning. “I like her already.” 

Monique smiles. “I’ve had a few queer friends. One of them helped me realize that I’m bi.” 

“Some of our students are afraid to come out to their parents, so we give them coaching on how to breach the subject.” Karen smiles. 

“I met with a peer support group up in Britechester, they really helped me rediscover myself.” I smile. 

“You’re from Britechester, what brings you down to Willow Creek?” Cole asks surprised. 

“Actually, I’m from San Myshuno.” I say. “My brother is my legal guardian, he’s a student at Foxbury University - so I spent the summer up there with him.”

“Legal guardian? Where are your parents?” Sarah asks with a puzzled look.

Monique sees my expression, and that if I say it, I’m probably going to get upset, so she intercedes. 

“Rose’s parents threw her out of the house, she doesn’t talk to them anymore.” 

“Oh my gosh!” Karen exclaims. “I’m so sorry!” 

I give a weak smile. “It’s okay, I spent 6 months in therapy and support groups trying to sort out my feelings about that, I’m generally okay with it, but can we talk about something else?”

Brit puts a hand on my knee, it’s comforting, not sexual. “Yeah, sure hun, what do you want to discuss?”

I notice the guitar in the corner. “Anyone play?” I ask pointing to the guitar. 

Sarah looks over. “Our last GSA president Todd used to play, but he graduated last year.”

“Do you mind?” I need to get my head in a different space. 

“Not at all, It’s probably out of tune.” Says Karen. 

I get up and pick up the guitar. I strum it for a minute or two, fine tuning the strings that are out of tune.   
I start playing One Thing and Monique sits herself to the couch closer to me, and watches lovingly.   
I look to her as I sing, and she melts at the words of endearment in the song. 

When I’m done playing Karen looks at me lovingly. “Wow, I thought Todd was good, that was amazing!”

“Can you play another?” Brit asks eagerly. 

I start playing You and Me that I heard on my way home this morning.   
Through the door, outside of the GSA, I notice that I seem to be gathering some additional fans. 

When I’m done playing, Monique gets up and gives me a kiss. And there are cheers from the door. The others turn in surprise. 

I blush. “Sorry, my playing always gathers a crowd.” 

I see the school nurse telling the crowd to scatter and she comes into the room.

“Well you sure know how to serenade the ladies.” Brit says with a smile. 

“Ah. So that’s what’s gathering all the attention. Rose, I’m glad you finally took up my suggestion and paid our group a visit.” She smiles. 

“Nurse Dot, how’d you know?” asks Sarah. 

“Well, in her entrance session, we had a talk because she.” 

The nurse stops as she sees me shake my head and smiles. “Discussed the reason for he brother being her legal guardian. He was with her to sign the transfer papers” She says as a come back.

“I encouraged Rose to come visit the GSA, seeing as her normal support group is still up north.” The nurse finishes. 

“Actually Nurse Jones, could I see you for a few minutes?” 

She smiles. “Just call me Dot, everyone else here does. Come into my office.”

We close the door. “What do you need?” She asks of me.

“Can you draw blood samples? I need to get them to the lab for my next Endo appointment on Friday.”

“Sure, I’m a qualified nurse, and have the materials here, I can only draw the vials, you’ll have to send them to a lab for analysis. Do you have a sheet as to what they need?”

I nod, reaching into my lunch bag. 

She gets five vials ready as she reads what tests need to be written on them. “Wow, they sure test for a lot.”

“Yep, and I need to go through this every couple of months.” I sigh.

I sit down in a chair and she gets the needle ready. I sit down and look at the ceiling as she looks to find a vein. “You’re not afraid of needles are you?” She asks.

“I’ll flinch is I see it poke my skin, after that I’m fine.” I say calmly. 

“That self defense mechanism is probably what’s kept you alive till now.” She says in mild admiration. I feel a finger draw along my cutting lines. “You must have been in a real dark place to make these.” 

“I almost got deep enough to make it permanent.” I say sadly.

“I’m glad you didn’t” she says with a smile. “If you haven’t noticed, you’re an inspiration to a lot of students here.”

I watch her draw the vials and say nothing. I’m an inspiration, how?

“So, why did you stop me from saying that you are a transgender girl out there?” she asks quietly. 

“I rather it be my choice of who I tell my story to.” I say flatly. 

“Even to a support group?” she sounds surprised. 

“I need to know I can trust them first.” I frown. 

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” She gives me a sympathetic smile. “So, I should notify the school admin that you will not be attending class on Friday?” 

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.” 

Dot pulls off the last vial, grabs a cotton swab, and puts pressure on the crook of my elbow as she draws the needle out. “Okay, just keep your finger on this.” She then gets some medical tape to cover it up. 

I roll down my sleeve as she puts the samples in a courier envelope, and writes down the address for the lab in Britechester to send it to. Then puts the lab request in the envelope before sealing it.

“Okay, all done, see you next time.” She smiles, “How often?”

“Once every two months after this visit.” I reply, and she nods. 

We exit her office and she excuses herself, carrying the envelope with her. 

Once nurse Dorothy leaves, Sarah looks at her, then to us. “Was she going to say something else before you two went into her office?” 

I play dumb. “I don’t know, why do you ask?” 

Monique comes up to me, hugging me tightly. I kiss her forehead and return her affections. 

“Everything okay?” She asks worried. 

“Yep, just needed to take care of a medical issue.” I smile at her. “You weren’t too bored waiting, were you?”

“No, it’s been nice getting to know the support group here.” She says with a smile. 

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. “I’ll see you in class.” Cole says as he heads out. 

I give Monique one last kiss as she heads off to the senior wing, and Sarah holds back a bit. We’re in the same Literature class next. 

“So, tell me, why did the nurse change her answer mid sentence?” 

“Nurse Dorothy knows things that I’m not willing to share yet.” I say firmly. 

“Which you’re not willing to tell the GSA?” Sarah asks a bit insulted. 

“Well, when I can trust that it won’t be told outside of the the GSA, I’ll tell you, okay?”

“I… Okay, I understand, you just met us.” She smiles. 

“By the way, not every straight relationship has a clear male dominant relationship.” I say changing subjects. 

“What do you mean?” Sarah asks confused. 

“Sometimes it’s the girl that leads and the boy that follows.” I smile knowingly. 

We’re approaching my friends. Travis and Leilani are holding hands, and but they both look over to me and smile lovingly before going in the room. Cass waves as she follows them in. 

Sarah looks at them, then at me. “Okay, how many people are you dating Rose?”

“What makes you think that I’m dating anyone else besides Monique?” I ask innocently. 

“I know that look.” She gives me a challenging stare. “Look, I won’t tell the others.”

I stop before we get to class.

“Promise?” I ask in a firm tone. 

She touches my arm, feeling the bicep. “Yeah, I’d hate to be on your bad side, promise. Up till today, I would see Travis and Leilani follow you around everywhere, now they’re acting like a couple. What’s with the sudden change?”

“It’s so Monique doesn’t catch on that I’m their girlfriend.” I admit to her. 

“Wait.. As in you’re dating both of them?” Sarah’s eye grow wide. “You’re bi, like your girlfriend?”

I nod 

“So, when you say the guy isn’t always the dominant…” Sarah starts. 

“I pursued Travis and lead the relationship - whereas Monique & Leilani mostly control of ours.” 

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting such an up-front honest answer.” Sarah looks surprised. “So, you really are both femme and butch, depending on your partner?”

“I can see us becoming good friends.” I say with a smile. “If I can trust you with this, we can get know each other better.” 

We go into class and she watches as I join my friends. 

“So what’s the GSA like?” Cassandra probes me with a question. 

“It’s really just a place for queer people to hang out, it’s like us hanging around the lunch room but a safer place to talk.” I comment. 

“You going to to back there?” Leilani asks. 

“Well, unlike them, I don’t think I need to.” I say thoughtfully. “No one seems to object to Monique and I being openly affectionate.”

“With the way you are built, I don’t think anyone dares to.” Cassandra smiles.

“Besides.” I say with a smile. “You are my friends, and I missed spending lunch with you.” 

“We missed you too.” Travis says, turning around and giving me a smile. 

Monday afternoon classes have pretty much fallen into a pattern. Cassandra, Leilani and I sit together to help each other out. Science class only gets exciting on Thursdays when we have labs.   
I find myself looking forward to the final bell when we can get out and go to the Gym. 


	27. Monday Expanded

I’m looking forward to the Gym this afternoon. Outside of my swimming on Saturday, and a few power bike trips, I’m behind on my exercise routine.   
Travis joins us on the walk home, so that we can all get a drive to the Gym from the Goth residence. 

Once we’re far enough from school, Travis and Leilani split up, and each take my hand. The three of us walk hand-in-hand. It feels nice being surrounded by their love. Travis starts on the conversation about the MMO and when we can get together to play. Cassandra is a few steps behind, playing some location based game on her phone. I look back now and then to make sure she’s not falling too far behind us. 

Once we reach the Goth residence, Leilani and I part ways with a kiss. 

“See you later my love.” I say sweetly. “Hope your visit to the doctor’s office goes well.” 

“I’ll let you know tomorrow.” She smiles and gives me another kiss. “Have fun.”

“You should join us sometime.” I say encouragingly. 

“I have enough with gym class for now, thanks though.” She smiles. 

Mortimer is waiting for us in the car, and Bella comes out of the house with hers and Cassandra’s gym bags. We toss the bags in the trunk and get into the car. 

“How was your day today?” asks Bella as we head off. 

“I seem to have impressed a few people with my guitar skills.” I say calmly. 

“Guitar?” Bella sounds impressed. “How many instruments do you know how to play Rose?” 

“Hmmm. Five: Piano, Guitar, Cello, Flute and Violin.” I smile. “But you really don’t want to hear me play the violin, unlike the cello, I haven’t caught on the bow work properly.” 

“Impressive.” Says Mortimer.

“I learned flute and cello in music class.” I comment. “I was starting to learn the violin when I left the city. I had wanted to continue when I moved here, but I didn’t have room for it in my class schedule.”

“Where did you find the guitar?” asks Travis. 

“They have one in the GSA club, I might just go back there just to play it again.” I smile. “When I first met up with the school administration. The nurse encouraged me to seek out the GSA, to give me a local support group. I really don’t feel like I need their resources though, I’m managing well enough on my own with the friends I’ve made.” 

Cassandra and Travis each give a hand a squeeze in response.

“If I get involved with the GSA this year, it would be in a supportive role, to help other teens in dealing with coming Out and helping them find themselves.”

We pull up to the gym. We get our bags out of the trunk and wave to Mortimer as he drives off. We head upstairs, and quickly get changed into our workout clothing. A few minutes later, we’re back down on the main floor, I’m setting Travis and Cassandra up on the Universals. I’m going to try to see if they can take 5 kilos more today.   
Cassandra is struggling, so I scale hers back a bit. Travis seems to be managing well enough. I make sure he’s actually comfortable with the weight and not just putting on a good show. So I sit down beside them and we do a full routine together. With Travis facing me, I can keep tabs on his movements. I want him to build up his body, not wear him out.  
Even though this is only our second session, between this and gym class, I can see he’s starting to build better muscle definition. Like our time at the beach, the thought a muscular boyfriend just turns me on even more. 

After our sets, we catch a run on the treadmills. 

“You know, I’m glad you asked me to join you.” Travis comments. “I felt so much better after our workout last week.” 

“It’s helping me feel better too.” Cassandra comments. “Between this and gym class, Mama’s commented that my appetite has improved.” 

“Well, you’re hips are starting to fill out a bit more.” I comment and she blushes. 

“Oh, so that wasn’t my imagination?” Travis asks. “I noticed she was a bit softer on Saturday.” 

“Thanks.” She says blushing. 

Bella joins us on the treadmills. 

“What are your plans for supper Rose?” she queries. 

“I was just going to have some of Saturday’s leftovers.” I comment. 

“She let me have some as a taste on Saturday, she’s a pretty good cook Mama.” Cassandra comments. 

“It was even better warm.” Travis adds. 

“Oh, you had supper with Rose Saturday night?” Bella inquires. 

“Yes, Leilani and I ate supper at her place before the movie night.” He smiles. 

“The three of you are getting quite close.” Bella comments suggestively. 

“Tell me about it.” Cassandra says. “They can’t seem to keep their hands off one another!” 

“We’re not that bad.” I say defensively. 

“I know I was only half awake Sunday morning, but what I saw…” Cassandra starts. 

Bella cuts her off. “Mi Cassina, I’m sure they don’t want other ears to hear their personal affairs.” 

Cassandra looks down. “Sorry Mama.” 

“So back to supper.” Bella returns to her original question. “Would you rather a freshly made meal?”

Cassandra looks up at me hopeful. 

“That sounds lovely, thank you for the offer.” I smile. 

Travis looks like he wants to ask something. 

“Yes Travis, you are welcome to join us as well.” Bella smiles, after all these years, I’m sure she can read his body language better than I can. 

“Thank you Mama.” He smiles. 

We finish up our jogging routine. We head up, shower and change into our school clothes. 

I’m nearly dressed when there’s a knock on my change room door.

“Just a moment.” I call out. I finish sliding on my top and open the door. 

Travis is standing there, looking nervous. “Hmm.. I was thinking…” 

I give a sly smile, glance and around and pull him into the change room, locking the door. 

“I didn’t even finish my question.” He says as we start to kiss passionately. 

“You smell so good.” I say hotly as we moan and kiss, feeling each other up.” 

Travis pushes against me, and I can now see why he wanted something.

“Hmm..” I cup his crotch. “Looks like I need to take care of an uncomfortable need.” I say playfully. 

“I don’t know why it suddenly came on to me…” but you came out of the shower smelling so good that.” 

“Shhhh” I say, and give his neck a kiss. He sighs. 

I drop down to my knees, free his hard-on from his pants, and start to suck on it. A year ago, I wouldn’t have imagined having a boyfriend, let alone be giving one a blow job.   
He’s so worked up, that it doesn’t take long for him to get off. And I’ve learned this is the best part. I swallow his load and look up at him with a grin.

“The things you do to me.” He sighs and relaxes. 

I stand up, put my arms around his waist and kiss him again.

“Better?” I ask lovingly. 

“More than better he smiles.” And kisses me again. 

“Let’s get going before we’re missed.” I say to him. 

He pulls his pants back on as I grab my things and slip out of the change room.   
He follows a moment later, and we hold hands as we go down the stairs.

We get downstairs, Bella and Cassandra are already waiting by the door. 

“What took you two so long?” Ask Cassandra with a slight annoyed tone. 

“Travis had something stuck, and needed help getting dressed.” I say with a smile.

“I see.” Says Bella with a knowing smile. “I hope you’re still hungry.” 

“Famished.” Travis and I say together. 

Bella smiles and shakes her head. “Ah, the energy of youth.” 

We get into the car and Cassandra looks at me questioningly. “Okay, now that we’re alone, what was that all about?”

“Travis had a problem in his pants that needed my attention.” I say with a coy smile. 

Cassandra gives my arm a light slap. “You gave Travis a bj in the change room?!” 

“Well, it did solve the dilemma.” Travis grins. 

“What am I going to do with you two?” 

“Well, I might have an idea or more.” I say with a coy smile.

“You’re incorrigible.” She gasps, nudging me. 

Bella looks at us through the rear view mirror. Noting that I don’t normally flirt with her daughter this way. 

We get to their place, leaving Travis’s and my gym bags in the trunk, and head in the house.   
We head up to Cassandra’s room. I’m sure there’s probably plenty of space in their lavish living room, but we always head up to her space. Cassandra’s bedroom is far from small, it’s easily larger than mine at home.   
We work on homework while we wait for supper. We’re laying on the bed together. I’m in my beau’s arms and Cassandra is leaning up against us. I have my laptop open, playing something catchy as we chat and work on our lessons.  
We don’t have a lot of homework today, so we manage to get most of it done before supper.   
As Bella calls up that supper is ready, we find we have to untangle ourselves from our positions. 

Supper is simple but filling:  
Bella made chicken caesar salad, and we all dig in and help ourselves. All the ingredients are fresh, and taste amazing. She even made the ceasar dressing from scratch, it’s so tasty!

“Did you manage to have enough time to finish your studies?” Bella asks us as a basket of cheesy garlic bread is being passed around. 

“Most of it.” Cassandra replies. 

“Won’t take long after supper to finish.” Travis adds.

“Does that mean you can play the piano again?” Alexander looks at me hopefully 

“Sure thing squirt.” I smile at him. 

“I’ve been practicing.” He says proudly.

“So you going to show me first?” I ask him with a wink. 

“Awe, but…” he starts. 

I giggle. “I’m just teasing you squirt. Of course I can play something for you.”

Alexander gives me a huge grin. 

“That will give us time to work on Geography together.” Cassandra notes. 

“How’s yours and Zoe’s project coming along?” Travis asks me. 

“I think we’re ahead on it.” I reply. “Though Zoe says she’d like to get together Harvest Fest weekend to finish up the final panel boards so we can hand it in Tuesday. How about you two?”

“We’re about halfway, right?” Cassandra inquires. 

“Yeah, we have all the basic data, we’re starting on the mapping.” He replies. 

We discuss geography for the rest of supper. 

After supper, Alexander grabs my hand and drags me to the stairs.   
He lets go as he starts to climb. Bella touches my elbow. 

“He thinks the world of you.” She smiles. “Thank you again for inspiring him to play music properly.”

“I have a lot of cousins back home. I’ve done my share of babysitting.” I smile. 

“You’ll make a great mother some day.” She gives me a hug.

I return the hug. “Thanks.” I smile and climb up the stairs. 

Alexander is waiting by the piano, and I ruffle his hair as I sit down.   
I start with Chasing Cars, as it as a nice, repeatable tune. He watches my fingers. 

When I’m done playing, he smiles. “That one looked kind of easy.” 

“It is, let me find the sheet music for it, and I’ll bring it with me next time. In the mean time, let me show you the main keys to remember.” 

I work with Alexander for a good half hour on piano tips, even without the sheet music he’s catching on to the song with only a few missed notes. He’s really enjoying learning contemporary music. I remind him that he still needs to learn the classics to get the base theory in.   
We seem to have acquired fans, and I look up to see Travis and Cassandra watching us. 

“How about something challenging.” Cassandra asks.

“Sure.” I smile. I start playing A Thousand Miles. A song I practiced a lot this summer due to the singer’s high pitched voice. 

I watch her reaction as I sing, she’s picking up on the words and getting that look in her eyes again. She is even easier to romance with music than my girlfriend. She’s slowly walking towards me, spellbound.   
When I’m done playing I look at her and she comes around and gives me a hug. 

“That was amazing. And here I thought you said the concerto was hard…” 

“That was soo cool!” Exclaims Alexander. 

“It was a hard song to learn to play by ear, but I watched the music videos and practiced a lot this summer.” I say with a smile. “I really love her music.” 

“I have one for Travis.” I say. 

Cassandra lets go of me, though I can still feel her hands on my shoulders.   
I start playing Ordinary Day, stressing he’s the boy in the song. Sure enough he gets the same look as Cassandra as I play the song for him. 

When I’m finish playing he holds his hand out for me. Cassandra breaks from her spell as I start getting up and she backs up to give me room to stand. I saunter over to Travis, taking his hand. 

“Can I be your ordinary boy?” his voice is thick with passion. 

“You are that and so much more.” I smile to him. 

He pulls me into an embrace and gives me a passionate kiss.   
I recall hearing Alexander complain about something.   
For that moment all there is in the universe is Travis and I as we share a deep passionate kiss that curls my toes. I’ve never felt him kiss with so much passion, so much feeling.   
When we finally break our embrace we’re both out of breath. 

I hold him leaning my head against his. “Wow!” I say softly. “You’ve never kissed me with so much feeling before!” 

He pulls back and looks at me affectionately. “That song was amazing.. Thank you.”

We finally break our embrace. I back up into Cassandra’s arms, and she hugs me from behind.   
Her hug feels different, it holds something it never did before. 

She whispers into my ear. “Play for me like that again, and you may get whatever you want.” 

Okay, she is definitely turned on. If we were alone, I might be tempted to push her emotions a bit further. I don’t want to do that to Travis right now though.  
I turn in her arms to face her, returning her embrace.   
I look into her eyes, and she has this desire in her face I’ve never seen before.   
I can see the turmoil in her features as she is tempted to kiss me and yet fighting it at the same time. We stare at each other for a small eternity. All I would need to do is lean in for a kiss… No I’m not going to do that to my best friend. Not yet anyway.

I pull her closer to me, hold her head against my shoulder to stop the kiss. Finally she breaks from the spell, lets go a deep breath and hugs me deeply. We hold each other for a moment. When we break, I noticed that Alexander’s wandered off from the romantic mushy stuff. 

“You okay?” I ask her. 

She nods. “You play so amazingly well.” She sighs.

We let go of each other, and Travis takes my hand. He puts his arms around me and hugging me close to his side. 

“I think we need to hold off on playing another song.” He says nuzzling my hair affectionately. 

“Before I lose one or more piece of clothing?” I say teasingly. 

“You are so bad.” He says, giving me a squeeze.

Cassandra has finally calmed herself down from her state. She smiles, and takes my hand. 

“How do you do that?” she asks. 

“Well it took a several years of practice..” I start being casual. 

“No.” She says calmly. “How do you enthrall someone like that with your playing? I felt mesmerized, drawn to you as you played for me. I felt it before, but this time it was stronger.” She takes a deep breath, still trying to get her emotions under control. 

“My brother calls me a bard. I have this knack to attract people, and draw them in.” I lean into Travis’ arms, “Like how Travis smells so good I can’t keep my hands off of him.” I say with a sultry tone.

“So.. That’s how you attract people when you walk and jog?” she asks curiously.

I nod. “It started shortly before I moved here, something changed, and people noticed me more.”

I take a breath. “My friend Jane calls it the hormonal shift. When I was no longer male, and took on a female allure.” 

“Well, you’ve certainly caught me. I’ve been attracted to you from the day we met.” Travis comments.

I reach up with my hand and caress his cheek. He sighs at my touch. 

“You’re so strong, yet so soft and feminine.” He traces a thumb across my belly.

I turn my head to face his, and get a kiss on the lips for my effort.

I look over to the stairs as I hear Bella come up. “Ah, so this is the mushy stuff that Alexander was complaining about.” She says with a smile. 

“Sorry Mama.” Cassandra lets out a sigh of happiness. “Rose has this way of playing that’s just so…compelling.” 

“I was spellbound.” Travis says has he still holds me. 

I shrug in his arms and Bella smiles. 

“I guess it helps that those who are enthralled by your playing are also attracted to you.” 

Cassandra goes to object, but then closes her mouth and looks down.  
Bella puts a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “It’s okay to admit it my dear. Rose is unlike anyone we have ever known, I can understand the allure.” 

“I’m trying so hard to just be friends Mama, she already has a girlfriend.” Cassandra says sadly. 

“Mi Cassina, don’t hold back your love, or you may lose the one you care for.” She looks at me.”Rose seems to have more than enough love to share with you as well.” 

Cassandra looks conflicted. I pull her into the embrace, the three of us just stand there holding each other. 

“It’s okay.” I say as I hold her. “We can take this slowly if you want.” 

Bella leaves us to our standing cuddle. 

Cassandra melts into my arms and relaxes, and lets out a deep breath. I can feel her love flow through her. I don’t mind courting a young confused best friend, I sometimes wish I’d taken the time that she does. Cassandra and I hold a deep friendship. I’ve never felt so close and loved by someone outside of my mother. Our bond is deeper than anything I’ve ever experienced.

We just stay there and hold each other for awhile. Travis is the first to speak.

“I guess we have to head home soon, don’t we?” 

“I snuggle into him. “I have to work in the morning.” 

He gives me a squeeze and lets me go.

I gently push Cassandra onto her feet, and her eyes open in surprise as I let her go” 

“Wait what?” My friend starts to complain, looking at me confused. 

“Travis and I need to leave soon.” I say calmly. 

“Oh.” She says, disappointment clear in her voice. 

“Movie tomorrow night?” I ask as a way to cheer her up. 

“Definitely.” She smiles. 

We grab our stuff and gather our bags.   
Cassandra asks to join us, we all sit in the back and hold hands as we talk about what movie we want to go see tomorrow night. 

“Elysium” started this weekend, I hear it’s pretty good.” Travis comments. 

“Not a type of movie Leilani would like? I’ve been enjoying our movie nights just the three of us, but I don’t want to make her felt left out.” I say concerned. 

“Not enough comedy or romance for her liking no.” Cassandra confirms. “She doesn’t like the sci-fi thriller-type movies.”

“Sounds great then.” I say with a smile.

We drop Travis off first. I trade a long, soft, loving kiss with my boyfriend before he gets out of the car. 

“See you both tomorrow.” He smiles. Then goes to gather his bags from the trunk. He steps away from the car and stands there to watch us leave. He doesn’t turn around till we drive off. 

Cassandra is relatively quiet the trip to my place. She leans against me and takes a deep breath.

“Why do you so have to be so irresistible?” Cassandra asks quietly. “I thought I would be happy being your best friend. But the more I get to know you, the more I want from our relationship.”

Funny, she’s not the first one to say this to me, thinking of how Leilani said the same thing to me.

“We’ll take this at your pace, okay? No rush.” I give her hand a squeeze. 

“Ever since that night I saw you kiss Leilani, something changed in me.” She looks up at me. 

“I could smell your excitement.” I say quietly. 

Cassandra sits back and looks up at me in surprise. “You knew?” 

“I suspected.” I say with a smile. “The way you cuddled up with me in the bed that night, told me that there was something deeper between us.” 

Cassandra merely looks at me, I put my hand on her cheek and she melts to my touch. 

“I had more than enough with one girl coming on to me at the time. I figured - if there was something more to our friendship - that you would come around.”

She looks down. “But I’m shy.” She says quietly. 

“You are. I have been tempted to seduce you, as I did Travis.” I admit to her. 

She looks puzzled. “The way you are with the others, why hold back on me?”

“Like I told you last Sunday, I needed a friend, and not a girlfriend for a change. Now I realize that wasn’t fair to you. There’s also the way you react around Monique. You’ve made it clear, and said as much yesterday, you want to be more than an unofficial girlfriend.” 

Cassandra puts her head down. 

“As long as she’s in the way, you feel we can’t have the relationship you’re looking for, I understand that now.” I continue.

She looks up at me sadly. 

“Cassandra, you’re only 16, we have a long time to be together.” I gently rub her chin. “Monique and I won’t be dating forever. I’m more than happy to wait till we are ready for the commitment you are looking for - if that’s what you want.” 

We arrive at my place, and we both get out of the car. She gives me a long loving hug. 

“Thank you for understanding me.” 

“I Love you too.” I say and kiss her cheek. 

I let her go, walk to the back of the car, and get my bags out of the trunk. 

“How do you do that?” Cassandra asks, her eyes filled with wonder. 

“Do what?” I ask her to elaborate. 

“You share your heart so freely, with so many people. How do you do that?” she asks. 

“I spent much of my life confused, afraid, and angry.” I say somberly. “When I let that part of me go, I found I could finally be affectionate, and caring. I just want to see people happy - as I’ve now found happiness myself.” 

Cassandra gives me one more hug. “You do make me happy, happier than I ever wanted to admit.” 

I return her loving hug. “See you tomorrow.”

Cassandra releases me. “See you tomorrow.” she says with a timid smile.

She gets into the passenger side beside her father and I wave to them as they drive off. 

I stand there for a moment and watch the car get smaller, till it turns at the end of the street and goes out of sight.   
I take a deep breath. So, two girlfriends, a boyfriend, and now Cassandra and I are… courting - for lack of a better word. Does my life get any more complicated?

I go inside take my shoes off and toss my gym clothing into the hamper.   
I sit down at my computer and wonder if Jane’s up at this hour.   
I go online and say Hi to my support group and see what they’re talking about. Linda finally got the support she was looking for and is all excited about started HRT on Monday. 

-= Rose, thank you so much for the referral. Your therapist is an amazing woman. She even hooked me up with the same endo as you. :)

-= I’m glad that it worked out in the end, I could see that you were getting frustrated. I’ve been in that boat, it’s no fun. 

I get a ping from Jane as we’re talking. 

-= Hey kiddo, what’s new?

-= Travis, Leilani and I just took our relationship to the next level.

-= You had a 3-some, eh? How was it.

-= It was unbelievably amazing. I don’t think I can describe how I felt after that! Being shared by two people I love. It was out of this world!

-= So how does that affect you and Monique. 

-= We’re, umm.. Drifting apart. :-/

-= Yeah, that can happen, she can’t do for you what your other two can. 

-= She’s not going to give up without a fight though. It’s frustrating, she wants us to be together, but she doesn’t want more.

-= What do you mean?

-= Well her dad said that ‘at least you can’t get pregnant’ to which she teased well, we might…

-= Why do I have a feeling that didn’t go well.

-= Well, it meant coming Out to him sooner than I wanted. Rather than get upset, he said it just filled in all the blanks, and he finally understands me more. 

-= So where did this lead to you being more hesitant about your relationship. 

-= I tested her to see if she was serious about a family as a retort. 

-= And she doesn’t see herself having children any time soon - if ever. 

-= Exactly! So, now I’m involved with a jealous, possessive girlfriend that doesn’t want commitment? I’m so confused!

-= And the other two?

-= Well Travis is just happy me being his first love, he’s just enjoying what we have. And looking forward to discovering more as we go.

-= And your neighbour?

-= Would marry me tomorrow if she had the chance, she sees as as together forever…

-= With a family. 

-= Yes. I even caught myself wondering if the children would be dark like her or have some of my features. 

-= So you want out with Monique, but she won’t let go. That’s not a healthy relationship. 

-= I’m starting to wonder if it ever was, but I still care for her so much, she makes me so happy when we’re together… 

-= There is going to be no happy way to end your relationship with her, you realize that, eh?

-= Sigh! I know. I was hoping to keep our relationship going till she graduated, but I’m not sure it’s going to last that long. 

-= Someone else entering the picture?

-= My best friend Cass recently admitted she’s starting to feel like we’re more than just friends. 

-= But she wants to be your public girlfriend?

-= Yes, and as long as Monique is in the way, she wants to hold back on us having a relationship. 

-= Why do I have a feeling that Cass wants to be a girlfriend sooner than later. 

-= She’s loosing her resolve of being content of just courting to wanting more. 

-= So now you feel the pressure of wanting to break up with Monique to make her happy?

-= I haven’t told her that, but yes. 

-= You’re going to make one of them upset one way or another hun. The question is: who makes you happier?

-= I don’t have an answer for that yet.

-= Well, when you do. The course of action you take will feel right. 

-= Thanks, I needed that. :hugs:

-= :hugs: Take care. 

I chat with my support group a bit longer. It’s nice reconnecting with them. I remind Sam and Jane that I’ll be up in Britechester this weekend. Diane suggests a get together with the group, maybe even a bar night. We bounce ideas off once another, I have my whole weekend planned out, and I haven’t even left yet.   
I hadn’t realized how little time I’ve spent online lately. My life has been so busy with everything else, that sitting in front of the computer was reserved for any time I wasn’t doing anything else - or too tired to do anything else.

Listening to music, this song comes on the radio, and I listen to it for a moment.   
I send Cassandra a message. 

-= Listen to Whataya Want from Me. It reminds me of you and our situation. 

I sign out of my computer and lay in bed, listening to music. It takes almost 10 minutes for her to respond. 

-= I just listened to that song twice. Yes, just don’t give up on me? 

-= Never. :)

-= :hugs: Thank you. 

-= Good night. 

-= Good night.

I lay in bed, my mind still trying to work this out. Jane has helped me put things in perspective. But breaking up with Monique has other repercussions: we still have to work together. I can’t work with her after the heartache that I know this would create. I stare up at the ceiling, wondering what I should do.


	28. Taco Tuesday

I don’t know when I fell asleep, but the alarm waking me up this morning indicated that I did, at some point, did get my mind to calm down enough to get some rest. 

I get up and stretch, thinking that I would very much love one of Leilani’s back rubs right now. I either pushed myself too hard at the gym, or didn’t stretch enough after… either way, it’s going to take a lot to get these knots out of my back. I debate whether to take a muscle relaxant this morning or not - just so that I’m not all stiff for my work at the café. I’m not a fan of pills though, so I hop in the shower, hoping the hot water can take away some of the aches this morning instead. 

I get to work at the same time as Monique. I greet her with a kiss and a hug. As we’re hugging, her hands roam feeling different parts of my back. When we finally break our embrace, Monique looks at me with an odd expression. 

“Why is your back all tight and stiff this morning?” 

Of course she would notice that, we’ve been sleeping together for a month now and she probably knows my body almost as well as I do. 

“I think I overdid myself at the gym. That or I didn’t sleep well last night.” Probably the latter.

“Did you take a muscle relaxant this morning?” she queries. 

“No, I generally don’t like taking more meds than I need to.” I rotate my stiff shoulder. “The hot shower did help a bit, but I think I may have missed a spot or two.”

We greet Beth at the door who was waiting inside, we trade our good mornings and set to getting the café open for the day.

“Did you want me to come home with you after work, give you a proper back rub?” Monique offers. 

I look at her for a moment thoughtfully. I could chance on getting Leilani to do my back, or a guarantee that Monique will.. And, while a little rough, Monique’s massage technique is pretty effective at getting the worse of my knots out. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” I say with a smile.

A few minutes later, I’m bending down trying to get dishes out of the dishwasher, and my lower back is complaining. As I gather the cups and put them on the counter, Monique comes up behind me, holding my hips as she gets the cups to put them away. She stops after a moment. I feel her thumbs touch at my spine, and she pushes her thumbs into my back in circular motion outward. I grab hold of the counter and let out of moan of relief. _Wow that felt good!_   
I close the dishwasher, and she takes at step back as I straighten out. I turn and give her a hug. 

“Thank you, that felt really good.” 

“Just a taste of what you’ll get later.” She says teasingly, pats my butt, and grabs the rest of the dishes to put them away.

For the rest of the shift, Monique keeps running interference for any heavy duty work. She won’t let me exert myself, or try to lift anything heavy. Two hours go by pretty fast, I’m in the office grabbing our bags.

Beth looks at me. “What’s with Monique today?”

“I have a sore back, she’s been stopping me from exerting myself.” I give her a frown of frustration. 

“She does love you, you know.” She says with sympathy. 

“I know. Which just makes things harder…” I sigh in resignation. 

“Because of your neighbour.” She gives me a serious look. 

“Even if I did want to break up with her, I can’t.” 

“Why not?” Beth looks confused. 

“What do you think it would be like here at the café if we broke up Beth? One of us would have to leave, I couldn’t do that to you.” I give her sad look. 

Beth gets up from her desk and gives me a hug. She holds me by the shoulders. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, okay?” She looks at me with a reassuring look. 

“Okay.” I relax. 

“In the mean time, go let your girlfriend spoil you while she has the chance.” She gives me a comforting smile. 

I give her a smile. “Sure. Thanks. See you tomorrow.” 

As we leave the café, Monique takes our bags from me while I go get my bike. 

“What was that all about?” Monique asks as I come up along side her.

“Beth was wondering why you’ve been so overprotective today.” I say with a smile.

“I’m not being overprotective, I just don’t want you to strain your back more till I can give you back rub.” 

“You can at least put our bags on my bike so you don’t have to carry them yourself…” I tell her. 

“Fine.” She says with resignation. 

I stop for a moment to let her clip the bags to the back rack. Then steps between me and the bike.   
I don’t argue when she take the handle bars in one hand, and my hand in the other as we start walking again. 

“Better.” She says with a smile. 

“You are unbelievable, you know that.” I give her a smirk. 

“You’re brother asked me to take care of you, so that’s what I’m doing.” She says with determination. 

_So that’s what it is._ Why she acts the way she does sometimes. She feels that she’s taking care of me, protecting me…. Combined with her own jealousy of course. Well, this just made things that much harder. How do I break up with a girl who feels I need her loving care?

“So, what do you do at the gym?” Monique asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

“Well, the gym here in town isn’t that big.” I comment.”I start with a workout routing on the universal gym: lateral pull, leg crunch and bicep press, then I do a cool down stretch before running on the treadmill for a half hour.” 

“And so it’s the cool down stretch you didn’t do properly?” she asks.

“That’s the only thing that would account for my sore back, the jogging would have just hurt my legs.” I say thoughtfully. 

We talk about my weight training experience, and how I’ve been to much larger gyms, the work out routines I used to do at the university - having access to a full service gym. 

When we get home, she has me undress and lay face down on the bed. She goes into the bathroom to find some sort of oil or cream to use. 

She comes back out a moment later. “So, is this your bottle of baby lotion, or Doug’s?”

“Mine.” I say with a slight blush. “It helps with foot care.” 

“I can think of a few other things it’s useful for..” She says with a wink. “For today, it’s for a back massage.” 

She straddles my upper legs. And squirts the liquid into the depression at the small of my back. I squeal at the feeling of the cool liquid on my skin. Monique proceeds to start rubbing the lotion into my skin. The oil seems to lesson her usual rough touch, and I moan in relief as she starts working her thumbs into my skin.   
I flinch when she finds the first knot, and force myself to relax as she works the muscle out. I let go a large groan as she kneads out the knot, and relax as I feel my muscle loosen.   
She finds the next knot on the opposite side and works that one out next. 

“I never knew this could feel so good.” I say letting out a deep breath of relief.

Monique is diligent, and spends a good half hour working out all the kinks in my back. I feel so relaxed, I almost fall asleep on her. I guess this kept me from sleeping well last night. 

When she’s done, she climbs off of me, and gives my butt a playful slap, bringing me back to wakefulness. 

“Okay, lets get you into the shower and we can get the hot water to help stretch the rest.” 

She gets undressed as I start up the shower, and she gets in before me. She puts the shower head on pulse, and pulls it out of it’s cradle. 

I get into the shower and she uses her hand and the shower head to massage the back. 

“Oh, hmm.. That feels amazing.” I say, I have my hands out, leaning against the back of the shower stall. 

Monique puts the shower head back in it’s cradle, and then soaps up my back, letting the soap and the hot water do for me what she may have missed. I feel like I have a new back. 

“Okay, turn around.” She says softly. 

I put my hands on my head as she soaps my my front. My sighs of relief, start becoming moans of pleasure as she soaps up my chest and then works down to my crotch. 

“You’re taking advantage of this…” I say in a lust-filled voice.

“Maybe” she purrs, working on my groin. “There we go.” She smiles as I start getting hard in response to her attentions. 

I lean forward, our mouths meet, and we start to kiss passionately. Her moans join mine as I bring my hands down and my hands start exploring her body.   
We start getting really worked up, and I pick her up. She gasps and giggles as I put her up against the shower wall. Her legs wrap around mine and she lowers herself on my hard member.   
It doesn’t take me long to get off inside her, between her kissing, the hot water, her hot sex. In my current state, my knees start to buckle, but I push myself to keep going till I feel her release. She groans, moans and her vagina grips me tightly, triggering my second orgasm.   
Spent, I start sliding down. Monique recovers faster than I do, she releases her grip on me, putting her feet down and catches me in her arms. 

It takes me a moment to be able to straighten again. 

“Are you okay?” she says with mild concern. 

“I normally don’t keep going for a second standing up.. That was almost too much.” I say after a moment. 

“So that’s why it felt better than the other times in the shower.” She coos. 

“It definitely felt really good.” I smile and giggle in happiness. 

“Do you think we still have enough hot water for you do to my hair?” 

“We should.” I say, and we change positions so I can wash her hair. 

“Oh, I so love you doing this.” She sighs as I massage her scalp and get her hair fully soaped up. I guide her head back and rinse the soap, using one hand to block the soap from her eyes, and the other to massage the soap out. 

I have just enough time to wash my own while the conditioner sets in her hair, and rinse us both down before we run out of hot water. 

I give Monique one of my shirts so that she doesn’t have to wear her work shirt to school. It looks pretty good on her. Though, the way she’s stretching it out, I’m not sure it’s going to be the same again. I’ll have to see if it’ll return to its normal shape after I wash it… otherwise, the way she’s stretching the chest out, it’ll never fit me properly after today.

We’re sitting in the kitchen afterward, eating breakfast. 

“I’ve missed our mornings together.” She smiles. 

“I’ve missed them too.” I say with a loving smile. 

“I think they have tacos today at the cafeteria.” She comments. 

“So we don’t have to bother making lunch, meaning more time for us?” I say with a smile. 

“After the shower, do you think you an go for another round?” she says suggestively.

I look thoughtful. “And still walk to school? Probably not.” I say with a grin.

Monique giggles. “You are so silly.” 

“Did you want to go back to the GSA after yesterday?” I ask her. 

“Not really, do you?” she asks hesitantly. 

“I think we’re fine enough with our friends.” I comment, taking a sip of juice. 

“You don’t need them?” she asks with curiosity.

“What do they have that I need? No one teases me in school, no one seems bothered by our relationship.”

“When Susan stopped badmouthing you, everyone in school thinks you’re now one of the cool kids.” Monique smiles finishing up her breakfast.

“Maybe once they find out I’m a transgender girl, they’ll probably come to me, but till then…” I shrug.

“You’re not going to tell them? I noticed nurse Dorothy almost Outed you.”

“I can’t see why I need to, for once I’m not the school freak, and I’m loving it.”

“Sweetie, you’re not a freak.” She puts her hand on mine. “You never were.”

I entwine my fingers in hers. “Sorry, old habits die hard.” I give her a half smile. “I’m still not used to being accepted for who I am.” I pause. “There are times that…”

Monique puts her finger on my lips. “You’re not that person anymore, okay.” 

I kiss her finger a couple of times, and get this look in my eyes. 

Monique looks at me confused before I grab her finger in my mouth and suck it gently.   
She gasps, then moans slightly, closing her eyes.   
I go from one finger, to the other gently sucking on each digit. Once I’m done with the thumb, I gently uncurl her fingers and close my mouth on her palm, it still tastes a bit sweet from the pastry. She gasps and moans and leans back in the chair as I suck the heel of her palm nibbling it gently.  
When I finally stop, she is slumped in her chair and she lets out a deep breath. 

“The things you do to me.” 

I give her palm one last kiss and release her hand. 

“I love it when your body is so responsive.” I tease her gently. 

“That’s my line.” She says with a coy smile. 

“I’m allowed to use it from time to time.” I purr.

“After that I’m not going to argue.” She says with a final sigh of pleasure.

I chuckle thoughtfully. 

“What’s so funny?” Monique says, sitting up in her chair.

“I remember, a month ago, when I first moved here…” I begin. “I told my brother I didn’t think I’d make any friends….” I lift the hand that’s still entwined in her fingers and kiss the back of her hand. “I never imagined having a relationship this year…” 

“And yet, here we are.” Monique smiles. 

“And here we are.” I look at her fondly.

“Monique?” I ask a frown coming to my face.

“What is is baby?” she asks. 

“Why is it everything seems so easy. So simple when we’re together… but when we’re apart, everything is so confusing?”

Monique leans her head on her palm. “I don’t know.” 

“Where do you see us after you graduate?” I ask her curiously.

“I.. I haven’t thought that far ahead.” Monique looks thoughtful. “I’ve been so focused on school, and working towards graduation…” 

“Are you going to go away for college?” I say with curiosity. 

“I don’t know. That would mean leaving Willow Creek.” She says hesitantly.

“Which you’re not sure you want to do?”

“This is my home. I belong here.” She says firmly. 

“Haven’t you ever dreamed about traveling?” 

“Not since I met you.” She says looking into my eyes. 

“You would wait a year for me to graduate?” I say slightly surprised. 

“I can.” She says with a slight smile. 

“What if I don’t want to travel either, Willow Creek feels like home to me now.” 

“Then we stay here together.” Her smile widens.. 

I look up at the clock. “Oh, we better get going.” 

Monique nods and we gather our things and head out together. 

Leilani is not outside as we step out, so I head over and knock on the front door.   
Monique stands behind me as I poke my head inside the door. 

“Is Leilani ready? We don’t want to be late.” I say with slight concern.

“She’s almost ready.” Her mom calls out as I take a step inside the house.

Leilani bounces down the stairs and gives me a big hug. She spots Monique over my shoulder and I can feel her stance shift.

“Oh, so that’s why you didn’t come to wake me up this morning.” She says in disappointment. 

“I’m sorry.” I say softly. 

“It’s okay.” She sighs, but I know she’s upset. Leilani grabs her bag. “Bye mom! Bye daddy!” she calls out as we leave the house hand-in-hand.

Monique clearly doesn’t look impressed with Leilani’s show of affection this morning. 

“Morning Monique.” My two girlfriends exchange challenging glares. 

I sort of shrink, worried that this might turn into an exchange of words. 

“Morning Leilani.” Monique replies with a cool tone.

“It’s Taco Tuesday.” I say calmly, trying to find a topic to diffuse the situation.

Leilani’s expression shifts. The way to this girl’s heart is food. “I know, I’m so looking forward to it!” she says excitedly. 

Leilani starts going into detail all the delicious things that she’ll be topping hers with. Monique can’t help but giggle. Leilani’s enthusiasm is contagious when she’s on a roll. 

Soon, I have both of my girls holding one of my hands and talking excitedly about the day. Whew, minor confrontation avoided. 

Monique looks thoughtful for a moment. “I think I can see how you two get along so well.” She comments.

“Oh?” I say curiously. 

“You both have this quirky sense of humour.” She says smiling. “I can’t help but smile and laugh when I’m around you two.” 

“And here I thought it was because we lived beside each other.” I say with a cheeky tone.

“There’s more to us than just neighbours silly.” Leilani gives my side a poke. Knowing my sensitive spots, she hits my tickle spot and I squirm and giggle.

Monique smiles and decides to one up the ante. 

“There’s another spot here that’s even more sensitive. She says, and lightly wiggles her fingers against my other side.

I almost crumple to the ground giggling. 

“She’s so cute when she giggles.” Monique says with a mischievous grin.

I put up my hands in surrender. “Please, any more and I’m not going to make it to school!” 

We all laugh and get on our way. Amazing, so they can get along. We hold hands again and continue walking to school. 

We reach Cassandra’s house and she greets us with a grim smile. 

“What has you 3 all smiles and giggles this morning?” Cassandra quirks an eyebrow.

“It’s a beautiful day, I’m surrounded by good friends.” Says Monique cheerily. 

“And it’s Taco Tuesday!” Leilani says excitedly. 

Cassandra’s expression softens, and then she smiles. “Leave it to you to be excited about cafeteria food.” 

“Considering what they serve some days, this is a nice change.” I say with a smile. 

“You even get to chose your toppings!” Leilani continues. 

“I have other reasons to love Tuesdays.” I smile. 

“We have volley ball today.” Cassandra says happily. 

“You two are really enjoying it, aren’t you?” I comment sharing their joy.

“I love how we can work together and score.” Leilani grins. 

“I’m even more glad I have art before gym.” I say smiling. 

“Speaking about art, how’s your sketch going?” Monique asks curiously.

“I’ll show you later.” I say with a smile. 

“Do you carry that art notebook with you everywhere?” Leilani asks curiously.

“Of course, I never know when I’m going to see something that inspires a sketch.”

“I wish I had your talent.” Cassandra says with admiration.

“Art is like music, it just requires a lot of practice.” I remind them. 

Leilani scrunches her nose. “Well, when I get above stick figures then, I’ll let you know.” 

We all giggle. 

We get into school, and I give Monique a kiss as we part ways.

“Monique was wearing one of your tops, so I take it this morning wasn’t planed.” Cassandra comments.

I give Cassandra a side long glance. “How did you know that was my top?” 

“That is totally not her style.” She says with a smile. “So, why did she follow you home after work?”

“My back was sore this morning, she offered me a massage.” I inform her.

“Why didn’t you come and ask me then?” Leilani pouts. 

“I would have my love, but she insisted.” I say quietly. “She kept me from doing any heavy lifting at work and got all motherly on me.”

Cassandra frowns. “I notice she does that from time to time, what gives?” 

I sigh. “I guess I can thank my brother for that…” I say with a grim smile.

“Oh?” Cassandra looks at me curiously. 

“When Monique and I first slept together, he dropped by the morning after, like he knew it was going to happen, and wanted to check up on me.” 

“That was before school.” Cassandra says it more as a comment than a question. 

“Yes, he told Monique to take care of me, I’m more fragile than I look.” I slump my shoulders. “It was more in reference to my social awkwardness at the time, but she’s taken it to heart.” 

“You’re not socially awkward.” Cassandra comments.

“I was when I first moved here, working at the café helped me feel more comfortable being around people as Rose.” I reply. 

“So that’s why you were all quiet and shy when we went school supply shopping?” Cassandra suddenly remembers the second time she met me.

“It was the second time outside of work that I’d ever gone out as Rose without my support group, I was really anxious someone would clock me, or worse - recognize me.”

“Which is why you freaked out so much when the swim team showed up.” Leilani adds. 

“And Jim almost recognized me. In the end, I guess he just figured I was one of my cousins or something, and didn’t bother.” I say with a deep breath. 

We reach Leilani’s locker row and part ways. 

“How many cousins do you have Rose?” Cassandra continues our conversation. 

“A dozen. I come from a big family.” I smile. 

“Do you still talk to them?” Cassandra says curiously. 

“A few have found my new social media page through my brother, and we trade comments, but I’ve not really spoken to any of them.” I say sadly.

“Do you miss them?” Concern showing in her expression. 

“Sometimes.” I say looking down. “The oldest of my cousins is 11, not all of them have their own social media page. So it’s hard to keep touch.”

“What about your uncles and aunts?” Cassandra is now curious about my family. 

“We’ve spoken a bit. I think they’re staying distant. I’ve not posted any of pictures of Willow Creek or posted on my public page where I live.” 

“Cause of your dad?” 

“Yes.” I say with a grim smile. 

Travis finally shows up, and greets us with a smile. He gives Cassandra a hug, notes that Cassandra’s locker door is wide open so that we could talk. He steps past her, and pushes it closed a bit to block the view from the hall. He then turns and gives me a toe curling good morning kiss.

When we finally break from our embrace, I put my hand on his cheek and smile lovingly. “Okay, my morning just got ten times better.”

“Just reminding you how much I miss you.” He says softly. 

“I miss you too, but you’re going to be late for class if you don’t hurry.” I say concerned.

“Right.” He says and gives me one more kiss and then goes to his locker. 

Cassandra pushes her locker door open again now that she has room. “You two are incorrigible.”

“I get my loving where I can.” He says with a wink. 

I smile and shake my head. One of these days someone’s going to catch on to his affections…   
Travis quickly stashes his bag, and grabs his Chemistry books. 

We head into class together chatting about the gym. My chemistry teacher is amazed at my 3D drawings of chemical terms. My work book is fill with small elemental designs, doodles, lab items. And among all the artwork, all of my exercises are correct and I’m staying on topic. 

The rest of the morning goes by well enough, even Trent is having an easier time in Language Arts today. We’re working on vocabulary today, and he’s picking it up pretty fast. 

We’re talking about soccer, waiting in line at the cafeteria when Zoe comes up to us, she gives Trent a hug and squeezes in between the two us in the line. One guy behind us looks like he’s about to complain, when we look back at him, he puts his head down.   
I ask the cook to make me a double stacked taco, she looks at me oddly, so I tell her how you start with a soft outside, use black bean dip and guacamole to stick it to a hard shell, and then proceed to tell her my toppings choices. Once Trent orders the same, we seem to have started a trend, and I start seeing more of them as we go find our seats. Zoe just has a two little burritos. 

“Don’t you have computer club today?” Trent asks me, surprised I don’t seem to be in a rush.

“No, we got a message this morning that the lab is in use, so we can’t have a meeting today.” I reply. 

We join our friends at our tables and I sit between Leilani and Cassandra as Trent sits beside Zoe. 

“How do you do that?” Zoe asks as we settle down to eat. 

“Do what?” I ask mildly confused. 

“I cut in line and no one objected, the one who tried just gave up without so much of a peep.” 

“Jocks can be intimidating.” Cassandra says with a grin, nudging me. 

“I don’t try to be intimidating.” I say defensively. 

“No, you just look like you can bench press Lauren, so he wasn’t going to try you.” Trent says with a smile. 

I put my hands up in defense. “I didn’t do anything, honest…” 

My friends laugh.

I see Monique and her friends heading out, Monique stops and gives me a ‘come here’ look, to which I gladly oblige. 

“Hi.” I say after giving her a hug and a loving kiss.

“How’s your back?” she asks, one arm around my waist, the other playing with my hair. 

“Better, thank you again for this morning.” I smile, gently caressing the back of her neck. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiles. “What are you doing tonight?” 

“Movies with my friends.” I say calmly. 

“Oh.” Monique looks a bit disappointed. “Hope you enjoy it.” She smiles. “See you in the morning.” 

We part after another kiss. Yasmine gives me a hug saying that her and Brad are doing great, and we say goodbyes. 

As I pass Travis, I see him look at me longingly. I put my hand on his shoulder, and give him a comforting look. I know he would love to do what Monique and I just did, and it hurts him every time my girlfriend insists on public displays of affection.

“You and Yasmine seem to be pretty friendly lately.” Cassandra comments as I sit back down.

“I helped her fix a relationship issue, and she’s just being thankful.” I smile.

“I’ve never seen Brad scared of anyone, I’m still curious what you told him.” Cassandra comments.

I give her a grin and she shakes her head.

Travis turns around changing the topic. “Oh, forgot to mention, I have the van tonight.” 

I smile, wondering what he has planned. “So does that mean we can make a side trip before the movie tonight?” 

“What kind of side trip?” he gives me a curious glance. 

“I want to pick up frames from the art shop, this way I don’t have to make an extra trip.” 

“Frames for what?” Leilani asks curious. 

“Pictures come in on Friday. I want to frame a few to give to family and friends.” I say with a smile. 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Cassandra says. “I might get a frame or two myself.” 

We return our trays and head out talking about the movie. I give Leilani a chance to joins us, just in case she might change her mind.

Leilani shakes her head “From what I’ve seen of the previews, it’s not my kind of movie.”

“There’s more to entertainment than Rom-Coms.” I tease her and she giggles. 

“Some other time.” She says with a smile.

I get to art class, and we’re working on realism sketches. My teacher gives me permission to work more on Monique’s sketch, commenting me on my progress. 

“She looks so real!” Mrs. Flemmings comments. 

“I can’t work on it here though, I left the pencils at home.” 

“I have a class set of the pencils for you, this one doesn’t leave the classroom.” She smiles. 

“Thanks.” I grin.

I work diligently on getting as much of the background worked in. I have the tree detailed and colorized by the time bell rings. 

“Your attention to detail is amazing.” The teacher says as I hand back the pencils. “I can see every detail in the bark, the knob of a missing limb. You capture the tree’s canopy, almost drawing each leaf. Truly incredible.” 

I blush. “Thank you.” As I take off my anti-smudge glove and put it in my bag.

“Where did you get the glove?” She asks curiously. 

“It came with my Simcom drawing pad.” I smile. 

“Ah, yes, I remember seeing some digital art in your folio.” She look up at the clock. “As much as I would love to talk more, you need to head off before you’re late for your next class.” 

Gym class, the coach watches us closely. He has Cassandra, Tina, Leilani, Zoe, Amber and I on one side. Watching how we work together. He then sets up a game picking the best girls from the class, while the rest of the class works on technique on the other court.   
My friends and I are a well coordinated team. We know each other’s weaknesses, know our strengths… We will move around the court to have the most able body to block, set and return. There’s no competition, no one’s trying to be top or first. We call out shots: who’s got it, who’s to get our sets, by the end of the game, we’ve scored twice the amount of points as our opponents.

After our game he calls us over. 

“The more you 6 play together, the better you get at team play, you are an amazing inspiration.” He says with a smile. 

“Thanks coach.” I say with a smile, grabbing a towel. 

“I’m really loving this game.” Leilani says with a wide smile. 

“I’ve never had this much fun in gym before.” Zoe beams. 

“I know soccer ends in the fall, so can I ask you girls to join the volley ball league this winter?”

“All of us?” Cassandra asks with a note of surprise.

“Ms Goth, with you, Montgomery, and Sommers as my forwards, there’s very little that gets past you.” He says with a smile. 

“I’m in if I get to play more with my Rose.” Leilani says hugging me affectionately. I’ve noticed that Leilani has more and more trouble hiding her love for me during gym class. Most of the other students just see us as really good friends, so it’s encouraged

her to be openly affectionate. 

“So, is that a yes?” The coach looks at us hopefully. 

We look at each other and say in unison. “Yes!” 

The coach smiles like he’s been given an early WinterFest gift. I guess, having half of his team already planned out, we have. 

“Great, hit the showers so you can make your last class.” He blows his whistle for the rest of the gym to hear. “Montgomery, hold back a moment?” 

“Sure coach.” I give him a puzzled look, his tone seems off.

We step into his office and he closes the door. 

“We might have a problem.” He says mildly concerned.

“With what?” I ask confused.

“If we make it to regionals and nationals, your transgender nature might become a topic of argument.” He says, not holding back. 

I put my head down, “I see.” I look up at him with annoyance clear on my face. “My hormones have reduced my muscle mass by 1/3 of what it was before my transition. I’m no stronger than any other muscular female my age.” 

“Which I’ll use in my arguments with the games commission.” He says calmly. “Part of the problem is that there are so few female body-builders your age. They’ll still see your musculature as an argument that you have an advantage.” 

“I will fight this.” I say getting angry. 

“And I will back you. For now, I want to ask you a favor.” His tone is soft. 

“You’re not going to ask me to back down from the team are you?” I ask worried

“Oh heavens no! I still want you on my team, but you can’t be my star player.” 

“So you want me to hold back?” I say catching on. 

“To keep the eyes off you, yes. Keep pace with Ms. Goth, that will leave Sommers has our star forward. Do you think you can do that?” 

“Sure.” I say with a smile. As long as I can still be part of the team, I’ll happily allow one of my best friends to take on the star role. Tina deserves the recognition, she’s as much of an all around athlete as I am, and she wants to go professional after high school. The more chances I can get her to be seen by talent scouts, the better chances she’ll have.

“Good.” He smiles. “I’m so happy to know ahead of time the challenges we’ll face together. I’ll step out so you can get changed.” 

We both stand up together, as I pass his desk to the shower, I give him a hug. “Thank for your understanding and support.”

“As my first transgender athlete, this will be new ground for both of us.” He says holding my shoulders. “But I won’t give up on you.” 

“That means a lot to me. Thank you.”, I say with a smile. I turn and get washed up as he leaves the office.

I meet up with my friends as we head off to Science class. 

“You’re all really happy.” Travis comments with a smile. 

“Coach just asked us to be part of the volley ball league this winter.” Cassandra says excitedly. 

“All of you?” he seems surprised as Tina and Amber walk with us. 

“Yep.” Leilani beams happily. 

“The 6 of us make up half the volley ball team.” Zoe says with pride. 

“Amazing.” Says Travis. When will be the official announcement?”

“Not till after WinterFest break.” I say calmly. 

“So, too early to celebrate?” He inquires.

“Well, we could do our own celebration this weekend..” Tina suggests. 

“I’ll second that motion.” Amber says with a grin. 

“Boyfriends included?” Zoe says looking hopeful for some out-of-school time with Trent.

“Um.. Can we make it next weekend? I’ll be in Britechester till Sunday.” I say with concern. 

“You’re not going to be in town this weekend?” Cassandra sounds surprised. 

“Hmm.. No.” I say trying to chose my words seeing as half of the people here don’t know I’m transgender yet. “I need to see my doctor on Friday, and she’s still up in Britechester.” I leave out the why.

“So you get a long weekend out of this, I’m jealous.” Tina says nudging me.

“Well, I’ll need to make up for my missed classes, the school already knows I need to do this trip every 2 to 3 months.” I come back that I’m not getting a free ride out of this.

“Why do you need to see a doctor so often?” Zoe asks curiously.

“I have a couple of medical issues that require a specialist.” I say hesitantly.

“It’s why she doesn’t change with us in the showers.” Cassandra comes to my defense and I smile at her.

“With a body like yours, I can’t see what you would need a specialist for.” Amber says in adoration.

“It’s complicated, only a few people really know, and it’s a bit awkward to discuss.” I say hesitantly.

Tina puts her arm around me. “It’s okay Rose, we trust you’ll tell us when the time is right.” 

Tina has always been such a good friend, she’s right, my close group of friends I have here should all know. I’ll have to sit down at a time when we’re all alone to tell them.  
We all head into class together. I feel like one of those popular girls with her gaggle of friends. Am I so different than Susan now? 

After school, Cassandra and I meet up with Travis and Tim. I look at the boys questioningly. 

“During lunch, I said we were going to watch Elysium, and Tim was so excited, I offered for him to join us.” Travis says in apology. 

“Sure, did you warn him about the side trip?” I ask.

“Side trip?” Tim asks confused.

“Rose wants to pop in the art supply store for frames and such.” Cassandra explains. 

“Oh, yeah, sure, no problem.” Tim smiles. 

Travis and Cassandra sit upfront, and Tim joins me in the back. As we drive off, I give Leilani a wave and she blows me a kiss. Though, the way her and Travis have been hanging around, it could easily be mistakenly meant for him. 

“You and Leilani dating or something Travis?” Tim asks. 

“Something like that.” Travis smiles, looking at me in the rear view mirror. 

Tim watches the exchange. “So what is it with you two anyway?” 

“Which two?” I ask, playing dumb. 

“I’ve been watching you, Travis & Leilani for the past month.” He starts. “The three of you are really close.” 

“We’re really good friends.” I say with a smile. 

“How good of friends?” He says, sounding suspicious. 

“It’s complicated.” Cassandra answers for me. 

Tim looks among us. “You’re dating them aren’t you?” looking a me directly. 

“You know I’m…” I start.

“Publicly dating Monique Norwood, yeah, I’ve heard your cover story. We sit together often enough, I think there’s more to it.” He narrows his eyes in a challenge.

“That’s all anyone in school needs to know.” I say casually. 

“Okay, that’s what the school knows, but we’re all friends here, what’s the real deal?” he asks challenging my statement.

“No gossip, stays between us?” Travis says sternly. 

“Like anyone would believe me?” Tim says in defense. 

“Well, he’s got a point there.” Cassandra adds in. 

I narrow my eyes, give him a challenging look. 

“Okay, Rose, anyone tell you that you get really scary when you give someone that look?” Tim looks at me nervously. 

Cassandra giggles. “Yeah, we don’t know what Rose’s temper is like, but with muscles like that, no one wants to find out.” 

I relax. “Okay, okay.” I look at Travis, and he nods. “Yes, I’m dating Travis and Leilani.” I say calmly. 

“What about you Cassandra?” Tim inquires. “You’re pretty close…” 

“I’m not involved in her love circle yet.” Cassandra answers for me.

“Yet?” Tim quirks and eyebrow. “Meaning there’s interest?” 

“Possibly.” Cassandra blushes.

Tim looks thoughtful for a moment. “Okay.” He says with a smile. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that Rose has more than one admirer.” 

“Oh, they’re more than just admirers.” Cassandra says with a knowing smile. 

“What do you mean by that?” Tim looks confused. 

I decide to play with him a bit, and run my finger along his leg. “Let’s just say that I know everything that Travis has to offer.” I say in a seductive tone. 

Tim jumps a bit at my touch and looks at me in shock. I giggle playfully.  
Cassandra shakes her head. “You are incorrigible Rose, quit playing with the poor boy.” 

I give a mock pout. “Where’s the fun in that?” Travis and Cass laugh as Tim relaxes a bit. 

Tim looks at Travis. “Is she always like this outside of school!?” 

“Oh, she’s behaving right now.” Travis says with a wink. Tim looks at me and I just merely smirk. Tim shakes his head and chuckles. 

We get to the art supply store. I’ve only been in here once, but the store is quaint, and well laid out. I greet Jennifer the store owner and start going through their frame selections. I don’t want to get anything too fancy, so just a simple mat-black frame should do. I get a few 4x6’s, 5x8’s and two 8x10’s. One of the larger frames will be for the sketch of Monique to present to her as a gift once it’s done. 

“The canvas, paints and brushes you ordered will start coming in next week.” Jennifer informs me as she starts to ring up the frames. 

“We still good on a payment plan?” I inquire. 

“After that beautiful landscape you gave me, definitely.” Jennifer says with a smile. 

“Landscape?” Cassandra comments beside me. 

Jennifer points to the back wall, by the office door. There’s an 8x10 landscape skyline portrait of San Myshuno that I painted from the hill by my parents’ house last summer.

“From here it looks like a photo of the city skyline, but when you get closer, you can see that Rose actually painted it.” Jennifer says with a smile. 

Tim approaches the portrait, and stares at it for awhile.

“Took me over a week to paint that much detail.” I say with a smile. 

Jennifer watches Tim’s expression. “I think you gained a new fan.” She says with smile. 

“Oh, Tim was already a fan after Rose showed him her programming talents.” Cassandra smiles as she pays for her purchase. 

“Programming? So that’s why her art is so precise.” Jennifer says with a smile. 

“Tim, come on, we need to eat before the movie.” Travis calls to him. 

Tim breaks from his admiration of the painting, and joins us. 

We head down the street, and share a couple of medium pizzas at the Malt Shoppe across the street from the theater. We spend dinner talking about gaming and computers. Tim has been Travis’s game partner in the Refuge MMO, and is looking forward to me and the girls joining them in playing. Travis comments that Cass already has a character out of the starting zone, we just need mine and Leilani’s to join. The expansion next week is supposed to increase party sizes to 5, so we’ll all be able to play together.

With Tim knowing of our relationship, Travis doesn’t hesitate to hold my hand as we cross the street together to the cinema. I scan the lines as we step inside. We pay for our tickets, I don’t see anyone else from school, so Travis and I trade a quick kiss as he and Tim go get food. Cassandra and I walk hand-in-hand to the find seats.   
Not knowing where he’ll want to sit, Cassandra and I sit with two seats between us to reserve the four we’ll need. Cassandra and I chat about what character would be good to match up with her Witch. I tell her that I’m thinking of going Huntress, so I can have an animal companion. 

“You and your pets.” Not enough of them in real life?” She says teasingly. 

“Puppies don’t count.” I say with a smirk. 

“Flirt any more like that with Tim and you might find yourself with another one.” Cassandra giggles.

“You know he is kind of cute.” I say with a coy smile. 

“You are incorrigible.” Cassandra says rolling her eyes. 

Cass notices the boys come in, and she goes and relieves her drink and popcorn from Travis. 

Once she’s settled, I get up and move beside her. Travis then sits beside me, followed by Tim.   
I see Tim watching us out of the corner of his eye as I cuddle up with Travis. Like last week, soon as the lights dim, Travis moves the drink and we start making out during the commercials and opening credits.   
Having slept together, Travis really knows how to turn me on now, and he leaves me hot and bothered by the time the movie starts.  
I notice that he hides his hard on with the popcorn bag, I ‘accidentally’ drop a kernel in his lap, and can feel his hard member as I retrieve the popcorn. I graze his crotch and he moans slightly at my teasing. 

I move my head up and whisper seductively in his ear. “Something I need to take care of after the movie?” 

“I have the van.” He whispers back, and I give him a coy smile, my suspicions were correct.

The movie is amazing! Just the right amount of suspense to give the movie a plot and not just be some flashy all noise and no content film - like so many other productions that have come out lately.   
The opening scene sets the intensity of the film, Cassandra reaches out for my hand for comfort, and never lets go for the rest of the movie. From time to time, I can feel her tense up, and give her hand a comforting squeeze helping get her though the scene. Around the middle point, I straighten up and Travis shifts so he can cuddle against me. It actually feels pretty good, particularly when his hand starts wandering…   
Cassandra also takes the opportunity, and snuggles into me from the other side. One hand still holding my hand, the other wrapped around my arm. She turns and hides herself into my shoulder during the scary scenes. Occasionally she detaches herself to eat some popcorn or drink something. After one intense scene, she looks up at me. I smile and kiss her forehead for comfort. She sighs and relaxes against me. I marvel how our relationship is slowly evolving. Occasionally, I look over to Tim, he’s too engrossed in the movie to notice us... just as well. 

After the movie we stretch and animatedly talk about our favorite scenes. Tim notices how both Travis and Cassandra are now holding my hands. Cassandra occasional breaks her hold to talk about something. She’s quite expressive with her hand gestures. She told me once that it was a cultural thing.   
Tim says he’s grabbing a tram home, he lives up by Monique’s place, on the other end of town from the rest of us. He doesn’t want Travis to go too far out of his way. We part with hugs and he heads off as we walk to the van. 

Travis drops Cassandra off first. And I give her a hug goodnight as I move to the front seat with Travis.   
I notice that he’s not going to my place, instead, he’s driving down the abandoned road to swimming hole. 

“You aren’t planning to swim at this time of night, are you?” I ask teasingly. 

“No, but it gives us a nice private place to park.” He says with a grin. 

“Still have that fun hard-on for me to play with?” I say seductively, running my hand along his leg. 

“No, but keep that up and I soon will.” He says, his voice thick with passion. 

We pull into the abandoned parking lot. He stops, turns off the engine, turns to me and kisses me passionately. We make out in the front seat for some time when he finally breaks free.

Travis clears his throat. “Lets get more comfortable.” His eyes are glazed over, and he’s breathing heavily. 

Travis moves to very back of the van. He pulls a handle in the middle, and a latch on the driver’s side, and the back bench lays flat. He reaches over to the back door, and pulls out two pillows and a blanket. 

“You think your parents suspected that you planned this?” I say with a coy smile.

“I moved the pillows and blanket last night when they were distracted with the TV.” He says with a grin. 

As he’s already laying on the makeshift bed, I climb on top of him and we start kissing again.   
I feel his hands roam under my shirt and start pulling my top off. We break our kiss long enough to pull it over my head, and he reaches behind my back and unsnaps my bra. He’s getting good at finding the clasp. I roll us over so that I can work on his shirt next and he kisses my neck and down my shoulder. He only stops for me to take of his shirt, before he tackles my chest. 

It’s not long till he has me moaning and withering under him as he gets me closer to orgasm. He prolongs it, and I whimper for more. He looks up at me. 

“Want more?” he purrs. 

“Yes!” I say in wanton lust. 

“You sure?” he asks teasingly licking around my nipple. 

“Please?!” I ask pleadingly wanting release. 

Travis latches on to my nipple, sucking gently. All that pent up expectation, triggers my orgasm. I give a long moan of pleasure as I close my eyes, seeing stars. I so love what people do to me when they play with my breasts.   
Travis is kissing my cleavage as I come down from my elation and I play with his hair. 

“Hmm. Yummy, like strawberries.” Travis says, kissing along my skin. He kisses back up my body and we kiss passionately, moaning, our naked chest touching. 

I roll us back so I’m on top, and I start kissing down his neck. He moans and holds my head as I leave him a little love bite at the base of his neck. I give him a wicked grin, anxious to see if anyone will notice the hickey I just left. Now I know why Leilani loves them so much.   
I continue kissing down his body, wondering if his nipples are sensitive as mine. I catch one of nubbins and he seems to like it, but he doesn’t moan till I give it a light nibble. Okay, not as fun as mine. And I continue to kiss down his body, leaving another love bite on his chest. We shift to a diagonal position as I start kissing down his stomach, so that I’m not pushed up against he wall of the van. I pull his pants and underwear off together. 

“There you are.” I smile hungrily at his hard-on. I don’t know why I get so turned on playing with his member, it’s even more exciting than playing with my own. I start jacking him off as I take my skirt and panties off with my free hand. Once naked, I start sucking on his cock. 

I can feel him close to getting off, and let go of his hard-on with a popping sound. “Mouth or more?” I purr seductively. 

“More.” He moans trying to keep himself from getting off.

I slide up his body, playing the tip of his knob on my nipples as I go.. _Oh, that actually feels pretty good!_ I make a mental note to explore this more later.  
We start kissing again as I guide his spit covered member to my entrance. I sit up a bit to give a better angle to enter my back end and we both let out a long moan of pleasure as he pushes past my sphincter.   
I still marvel at how enjoyable it is to feel him inside of me. I was never gay as a male, but as a girl, I am really starting to enjoy the feeling of a man pleasuring me. I reach back, parting my cheeks so that he can sink in deeper, moaning as I feel more of him fill me up.   
Travis grunts, and pushes up, I can feel his member throb and I squeal with joy and my body shivers with a mini orgasm as I feel him get off. Wow that feels good.   
This seems to drive Travis for more, in my dazed joy I suddenly feel him roll on top of me. He sits up a moment, kneeling, and I offer no resistance as he reaches back, takes my legs and puts them in front of him. _Oh, he liked this position Sunday morning, did he?_ The resulting position gives him a better angle to thrust deep into my backside, I gasp and moan loudly as the rest of his still hard member sinks in to the hilt. 

Travis picks up the pace and starts humping me faster. Pushing to get himself off a second time. _Oh, so you love the feeling of the second orgasm as much as I do?_ I close my eyes and I enjoy the feeling of him pulling almost all the way out, only to thrust all the way in. His own semen lubricating my hole to give him little resistance. We start to moan and pant and grunt in earnest as we work to get him off again.   
That’s when I feel it, that sensation of my body exploding in pleasure, from my toes to my finger tips, as my mind explodes in orgasmic bliss. I squeal, moan and groan as my release hits. My fingers dig into his cheeks as I try to pull him deeper into me. My orgasm triggers his, and he empties his load deep inside of me, which just prolongs the pleasure and sets me off again. 

I put my legs down, and Travis collapses on top of me. We’re both out of breath. 

“Wow. I think that was the best yet.” I say dreamily after a moment. 

Travis lets out a deep sigh of pleasure. “Here I was hoping for a little quickie before saying goodnight…” 

“Better than expected?” I purr seductively, reaching up and playing with his hair. 

“You never cease to amaze me!” he smiles at me lovingly, giving me a kiss. 

“I think I left a mess between us.” I giggle. 

“I am not cleaning that up.” Travis says firmly.

“Thought I would try.” I say with a coy smile, looking up in his eyes. caressing his hair. 

“I never thought I would fall in love with a man.” I say sweetly. 

“That wasn’t your plan when you seduced me that Friday night?” He asks quietly. 

“All I wanted to know was if kissing a boy is different.” I say biting my lower lip at the memory of that night. 

“And?” Travis quirks an eyebrow.

“I got more than I ever expected.” I smile lovingly and give him a kiss. 

We kiss each other softly, looking at each other and smiling between kisses. 

“You are so beautiful.” He says breathlessly, looking into my green eyes. His are pools of blue, like mini oceans. I look into his eyes lovingly, playing with his blond hair. I smile and kiss him again. 

Travis finally rolls off of me, and I grab the blanket and cover us as I cuddle into him.

“Too bad we can’t just stay cuddled like this tonight.” I say with a sigh, lightly caressing his chest. 

“I think you’re spoiled.” He say cheekily. 

“After the weekend we spent together, how can you happily sleep alone?” I ask my tone getting serious. 

“I guess I never thought of it like that.” He says, staring up at the ceiling. He looks down at me and kisses my forehead. “But how often are we going to get a chance to do that?” 

I kiss his chest. “I don’t know.” I say snuggling into his shoulder. “I just don’t like sleeping alone.” I say sadly. 

“Until we graduate, I don’t think that will be possible.” He says thoughtfully. “Besides, wouldn’t you rather sleep with one of your girlfriends?” 

And it just dawns on me. “It’s different when you are by my side. You make me feel like a woman.”

“And they don’t?” he asks in mild surprise. 

“It’s different when I’m with them. Any time with you, even just cycling, you make me feel special.” 

“You are special.” He smiles I look up at him and we kiss. 

“You’re pretty special yourself.” I smile and kiss him again. 

“So, where do we go from here.” He asks after a moment of us quietly snuggling. 

“Well, I guess I should go home.” I say with a cheeky smile. 

“No, I mean us. Where is our relationship going?” he asks in a more serious tone. 

“Aren’t you happy with the relationship we have?” I ask in a worried tone. 

“I just wish I could be more than your occasional boyfriend.” He says slightly annoyed. 

I look up in his eyes for a moment. I lay my head back down and sigh. “I can’t leave Monique.” 

“Why not?” the annoyance now clearer in his voice. 

“We work together, go to school together… if we broke up it would shatter what little I have right now, I’m not sure I can take that.” I say sadly. 

“I…” he’s quiet for a moment. “I see what your brother meant when he said you are more fragile than you look.” 

“I’m sorry.” I look at him sadly. 

“No, I’m sorry I’m pushing you to chose.” He gives me a kiss on the forehead, on the nose, and on the lips. I return his kiss and breath deeply as I feel his love. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“If I could, you know I’d be more open about our relationship.” I say pleadingly. 

He gives my forehead another kiss. “I know.” He wraps his arms around me and we hug each other tight.

We lay together, naked, just holding each other. I lay there wishing the night wouldn’t end.   
I think we drifted off together, as a sound in the woods wakes me from slumber. I look around outside, and watch a deer walk out of the woods, and nibble on the grass beside us. I lay there, just staring at the deer, watching quietly.   
Travis suddenly snorts in his sleep and the deer perks up it’s ears and dashes back in the woods. The sound of the animal crashing back into the wood, wakes him.   
I smile up at him as his eyes come into focus. “What time is it?” he asks puzzled. He reaches for his pants and pull his cell phone out.   
He groans. “Well, it’s been 2 hours since the movie ended, I think we should get going.” 

“Do we have to?” I pout. 

“If I don’t get the van home tonight, my parents will ground my ass into next year.” 

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” I give him a kiss and reach for my top. 

We quietly get dressed.   
We pull the seat back up and stow the blanket and pillows under the back seat.   
We get comfortable in the front seat again, and start driving back to my house.   
We spend the rest of the trip talking about my soccer game tomorrow. 

When we get to my place, he turns off the engine and we sit there for a few minutes and make out. He really does make me feel different and special. 

“Thank you again for tonight.” I smile caressing his cheek.

“Goodnight.” He smiles back and gives me one last kiss before turning the engine back on.

I get out of the van, grabbing my bag and shopping from the rear passenger side. I step away from the van, and wave as he pulls away. 

I look over to Leilani’s house, notice that her bedroom light is still on. She’s at the window and waves to me as I look up. I wave back, and head into the house.   
I get a ping from Leilani as I’m taking off my shoes. 

-= How was your date?

-= Better than I expected

-= Do you think we can ever have a date like that?

-= I’ll see what I can do.

-= Okay. :) Love you!

-= Love you too. 

I get undressed, noting my rump is a little sensitive. _Okay, that bout was a little more rough than my backside was ready for, but it had felt SO good!_   
I lay in my bed and sigh. I fall asleep dreaming of Travis. 


	29. Wednesday Reveal

I’m awoken to a song about 1979, the first thought that comes to mind is that I wasn’t even born then…   
I stretch feeling amazingly relaxed and rested. I slept so beautifully last night. I had such beautiful dreams, my morning wood reminds me what kind of dreams they were… Yes, they were very sweet dreams about Travis. How is it that fallen so madly, deeply, and erotically, in love with a man? I had absolutely no interest in men before my transition… now I can’t get enough of him.

As I come to wakefulness, it dawns on me that my boyfriend has no interest in what’s tenting my sheets this morning. For the first time since my transition I am seriously dreading still having this boner attached to my body. Even if I had the money for it, it’ll still be at least two years before I can request for any surgeries. The shift in mood makes the organ droop and go flaccid. _Yeah, you’re not wanted this morning, go away_. I lay in bed and let out a deep breath of frustration.   
I now understand Jane better when she said that having this attachment can be more of a hindrance than a help when you want to have a straight relationship. 

I find myself wondering if Leilani would still love me the way she does if this organ were to be removed. She did show interest in me before I revealed it, so it’s possible that it may not affect our overall relationship, but with how much she has fun with it, I’m fairly certain that she would miss it more than I will.

Well, no point lingering on what-ifs, that’s not going to get me to work this morning. I get out of bed and start my morning stretch and exercise routine - noting that my butt hole is still tender this morning. _Hmm.. Can’t do that too often in a row_ … I find myself hoping that Travis has nowhere near my libido, I might end up raw next time!  
As I take my night shirt off to get dressed, I pick up a different scent. I take a deep breath. Ummm… smells like Travis. I immediately get aroused and it occurs to me that, after snuggling with him for two hours after our sex play, the rest of me probably has his lingering scent as well. I better wash this off before making my day more difficult that it needs to be. 

I get to work early, and occupy my time waiting for Beth by playing with the old yo-yo I found in one of my boxes the other day. I hear her car door, and look up, still spinning my yo-yo as I greet her. 

Beth watches the yo-yo for a minute as I absent-mindedly perform a trick before snapping it up into my hand.“Good morning.” I say with a smile. 

“Good morning. Who were you with last night? There is a twinkle in your eye that I’ve not seen before.” She says with an inquisitive look.

I put the yo-yo away in my backpack, and I look at her puzzled. “I went to the movies with friends. Elysium is a great movie by the way!” I reply calmly knowing where her question is going.

“Oh really?” Beth says with a knowing grin. “Would one of those friends happen to be Travis Scott? The cute blond that I saw holding your hand last night as you were crossing the street?”

I blush slightly. “Oh, you saw that did you?”

“The two of you make an adorable couple, if you plan on playing on my side of the fence.” Beth teases me. “Does he know your secret yet?” 

“Yes, and he’s not interested in that part of me.” I reply candidly and then blush when I realize what I just answered without being asked.

Beth slides by me and grins. “Oh really?” She unlocks the door and looks down. “Well, I guess assets like yours do make a good alternative till you have surgery.” 

“Beth!” I gasp at her comment. 

“A sister knows.” She says with a coy smile. Beth opens the door. “Look on the bright side, you don’t have to worry about pregnancy with him.” 

I blush. “It’s not what you think.” I say as I follow her in.

“You can’t hide that got lucky happy smile from me.” She says teasingly. “Now we seem to be missing someone…” 

A familiar scent drifts my way, and I can sense her just before a familiar touch wraps itself around my mid-section. “Gotcha!” Monique says happily as she draws me in from behind with a hug. 

I lean back slightly. “You do, do you?” I reach behind me, and hit her tickle spot. 

Monique lets go, flinches and giggles. “No fair!” 

I turn and wrap my arms around her. “Good morning my love.” 

She returns the embrace. “Hmm.. Strawberries, you showered this morning.” She sighs. 

We hold each other for a moment.

Monique releases me from her hold, taking the chance to get a soft loving good morning kiss from me before she does. “Did you enjoy your movie last night?”

“Yeah. Cass, Travis, Tim and I went to see Elysium.” I smile as I release my hold on her. I take the opportunity to be free to follow Beth towards the office and start to get the rest of the equipment going for the day. 

“What? No Leilani?” Monique quirks an eyebrow. 

“No, she doesn’t like those kinds of movies, as it is, Cass spent half of the movie hiding from the scary scenes in my shoulder.” I say with a chuckle. 

“Oh really” Monique says in a cold tone, her jealousy flaring. 

“She does that to Travis all the time Monique, I just happened to be sitting beside her this time.” I say defensively. 

“Sounds rather convenient.” She says unimpressed. 

“She’s my best friend and the second person I told about my transition, she’s been the one person I’ve been able to confide it since I moved here.” I say firmly. 

“You can tell me everything.” Monique says in a hurt tone. 

“Sometimes I need a friend and not a girlfriend to talk to.” I say calmly. “Like Jane.”

“So, you want someone like a sister you can talk to?” Monique quirks and eyebrow.

“Exactly, Beth is busy with her life, I needed someone more available to talk to.”

Monique still looks unimpressed, but is taking comment at face value for now. “Well, you two are always together…” 

“Monique, you can’t treat all my friends like they are a threat to our relationship, my circle of friends is growing.” I say sternly. 

“You’re right.” She says. 

Fog moves in about halfway through my morning shift, I hope it won’t affect soccer this afternoon.   
Monique and I talk about this afternoon’s game between customers. 

“We get our school team clothing today.” I smile.

“No more short-shorts?” Monique says with a pout.

“I have no idea what the school outfit will look like.” I comment.

“I doubt they’ll be as tight fitting as the ones you wear.” Monique looks around and approaches me. “However do you tuck that package away like you do?” she finishes quietly.

“It’s a secret.” I smile and wink. 

Customers coming in breaks up our conversation and the rest of our shift gets too busy. Outside of the occasional affectionate caress, we don’t have time to talk. 

I don’t offer for her to come home with me, nor does she ask to today. I guess she figures she’ll see me enough on the field after school to demand more time together. Biking home in fog feels strange, the smell of the sea is strong this morning, indicating where the fog rolled in from. I’m thankful for the sun brim on my helmet, the bottom my my glasses are coated in water droplets and dripping onto my cheeks by the time I get home. The rest of me is damp from cycling through the fog, I’m half tempted to take another shower to wash the salt residue off my skin.

I make sure that my cleats are still in my gym bag’s side pocket. I keep a change of clothes in my bag just in case, and go about my morning. I didn’t get any homework done yesterday, so I resist going over to Leilani’s place to wake her up. I’m sitting in the kitchen, munching on breakfast, and about halfway through my homework, when there’s a knock on my door. I open the door and Leilani is standing on my porch all dressed for school. 

“Good morning!” she says all cheerful. 

“Good morning.” I smile. “You’re up early.”I move to the side to let her in. 

Leilani steps in, wrapping her arms around me. I push the door closed, and return her embrace. We just stand there in the entryway, holding each other. She gives me a soft, loving kiss and smiles. 

“I told Mom that I wanted to work on some homework with you before school, in hopes for something else. You smell like salt, coffee and strawberries, is it too late to ask for a shower together?” She gives me a hopeful look

“Just cause I washed my hair before work, doesn’t mean we can’t do yours…” I say provocatively. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Leilani says biting her lower lip and my groin responds. Why does it always turn me on so much when she does that?

Leilani drops her bag at the door as I take her hand and lead her into the bathroom. We start kissing passionately as we start stripping each other of our clothes. Once we’re naked, we turn on the shower and continue our foreplay under the hot water.

“Let me wash your hair first, then we can do whatever play you want.” I say softly. 

“Okay.” She says breathing heavily from her passionate kissing. 

Leilani pushes her rump against my hardening member as I do my best to focus on washing her head. She makes the process difficult, so - as payback - once she’s rinsed, I squat down and start to eat her out. Leilani gasps at the unexpected attention and puts her hands up, leaning against the back of the shower as I continue to pleasure her sex from behind. As her orgasm hits, her knees start to buckle and a I hold on to her legs to keep her from sliding down. I’m not done pleasuring her yet. I move up to her anus and start to tongue her hole and she lets out a gasp followed by a long moan of pleasure at the unexpected feeling.   
Satisfied I’d buttered her backside enough I stand up, pressing my knob against anus. 

“Yes, fuck me!” she moans with want and desire. I gladly comply by slowly pushing my member into her.

I’ve not gotten off yet, and her ass is so tight, I’m not even halfway in before my first orgasm hits. Leilani squeals, moans and shivers, feeling the warmth filling her. I know that feeling, and start pushing into her harder as we work to the bigger orgasm that is building. When I feel that I’m close to getting off again, I do the one thing Travis can’t do for me: I reach around and find her clitoris. She gasps and moans louder at the new sensation and she’s ahead of me in starting to get off. It doesn’t stop us from sharing a powerful orgasm together as I get off pushing myself as deep into her entrance as I can go. 

We both slump down the tile floor breathing heavy, neither of us able to stand up at this point. We just lay there for a moment, the hot water pouring down on us as we recover. I reach over and turn off the tap when I feel the water turn cool and we just cuddle on the floor of the shower holding each other. 

“I never knew that could feel so amazing!” Leilani finally says at last, moving her leg to get feeling back into it. 

“I don’t think we’re going to have time for homework after this.” I say teasingly and she giggles. 

“I got what I came for…” She says with a coy smile, reaching back and squeezing my ass cheek.

“Litterally.” I giggle, and we both start to laugh. 

With some effort we both get up, and grab towels, as we’re starting to feel cold. I wrap Leilani in a body towel, grabbing a smaller one to start drying her hair as she wraps a body towel around me. 

“I’m going to be a bit wobbly for the first few blocks.” Leilani giggles. “I lost how many times you got me off before you had your second orgasm.” She sighs in pleasure. 

I stretch my legs. “I’m not used to having a second orgasm standing, that was almost too much!”

We get dressed, do our makeup, and head out to class, munching on some fruit. I’m glad I still had some plums in the fridge. We lean on each other for the first few blocks, as we’re still both unsteady.   
During the walk, I ask what character Leilani wants to play next week. My brother messaged me this morning that he plans to be back in Willow Creek Sunday, we can game together. She mentions she’s not much of a fighter, so she might just choose a priestess or healer type and keep us all alive. I think that’s a great idea. 

We’re walking normally by the time we reach Cassandra’s place, Leilani is still leaning against me, arm wrapped around my waist. 

“Good morning.” Cassandra says happily, giving us a hug.

“Good morning.” Leilani and I say in turn returning her hug. 

“Okay, Leilani smells like strawberries, so you two had a shower together this morning.” Cassandra says with a sly smile.

“It feels so good when she washes my hair.” Leilani says with a smile, snuggling against my side. “You need to try it sometime.”

“I see that’s not the only thing she did to you in the shower.” Cassandra gives a grin as she moves Leilani’s collar aside, revealing the hickey I’d left on her neck as payback for the one she gave me the other day.

“Did I do that?” I say in an innocent tone. 

“Leilani gives a confused look. 

Cassandra giggles, and pulls her compact mirror out of her bag and shows my girlfriend the source of attention. 

Leilani plafully slaps my stomach. “Bad Rose, how am I going to explain this to Travis?” 

I give a cunning grin. “After the one I gave him one last night, you two should be a matched pair.” 

Leilani pushes herself off of me and playfully slaps my shoulder. “Bad Rose!” Her smile shows she’s not annoyed. I sweep her into my arm and give her a deep kiss as a response. I feel Leilani melt into me. 

“Apology accepted.” She says with a dreamy smile when we break our embrace. 

On the walk to school, I mention to Cassandra my hopes to play Refuge together Sunday night. 

“But I don’t have a computer.” She starts to object.

“My brother has plans to be back in Willow Creek for supper time, so I guess you’ll just have to come over and eat at my place.” I give her a wink. 

“I’d like that.” Cassandra says shyly at the forwardness of my comment. 

“It would give us a few hours to play before you need to go back home.” I comment, with Leilani happily nodding her head in agreement. 

“My parents will be a bit disappointed that I’ll miss our family meal, but Mama likes you, so I don’t see her saying no.” Cassandra smiles. 

“Do you think your parents will be so accepting when I come out to them next time I’m over?” I ask hesitantly.

“You don’t have to tell my parents if you don’t want to.” Cassandra comments, knowing how much I dislike disclosing that I’m transgender. 

“I feel it’s only right that they know I’m being honest with them.” I smile.

“Okay, I’ll be there with you for support, okay.” She offers comfort.

“I’d appreciate that.” I say with a smile. 

We reach the school road and Leilani disengages herself from my side and we walk side by side. A small honk makes us turn, and Tina waves to us from the passenger side, as her blue sedan passes us. 

“The timing you two have with that is remarkable.” Cassandra comments. 

Travis catches up with us as we near the school grounds, he looks ‘off’ this morning. 

“We need to talk” he says to me before even saying good morning.

“I take it your parents noticed the hickey I left you last night then.” I say solemnly 

“They did, and then I had to disclose to them how my not-girlfriend left me hickeys and what were we up to for 2 hours after the movie for me to get them.” 

“Them?” Cassandra says in surprise.

I blush. “I sort of left another on his lower left chest in my excitement last night.” 

“Bad Rose!” Leilani says. 

“Well no one at school is going to see the one on his chest till next gym class.” I say sheepishly. 

“I’d comment on what she did to me.” Leilani says “But I’ve already left more than my fair share on her already. I’m surprised Monique never noticed them.”

Travis turns to Leilani questioningly. “Why, what did she do to you?” 

Leilani moves and shows him, it’s almost the exact same spot as the one on his neck. “She gave me this before our shower this morning.” 

“I would say it’s your fault for pushing for shower play this morning” Cassandra comments. 

Leilani sighs. “You’re right.” She gets this sultry smile and looks at me lovingly. “But it was sooo good this morning.” 

Cassandra blushes. “No, I don’t want to know.” 

“I gave Leilani a taste of what Travis does to curl my toes...” I say with a grin.

“That’s it, you’re cut off.” Travis threatens. 

I turn and give Travis a narrow glare. “You are lucky we’re on school grounds Mister, you are so going to get it later!

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Travis challenges me with a grin. 

“You three are just too much…” Cassandra objects to the overt flirting going on around her.

We scoop Cassandra up in a group hug and laugh, arms on each others shoulders, we head up to the school.

We reach our lockers and Travis asks me when I’ll be able to go to his place for supper. 

“Unless you want to forfeit tonight’s after game dinner with the soccer team, not till Monday. I leave for Britechester tomorrow after school.” 

Travis nods. “Okay, Monday after the Gym then.” He says with a grim smile. 

“Your parents aren’t angry at us, are they?” I say with a worried tone. 

“I think they want to have ‘the talk’ with us, about the possibilities of you getting pregnant after last night.” He frowns. “You’re my first girlfriend, so my parents never gave me the birds and bees talk before this.” 

I start to laugh. 

“I’m glad one of us finds it funny.” He says a touch annoyed.

I calm my giggles down. “I’m sorry honey, just the thought of me possibly getting pregnant was too funny.” 

“You have to admit the irony of the situation is hilarious.” Cassandra smiles. 

“Well, I wasn’t about to tell my parents the truth about Rose without her permission. So they still think of us as a normal couple.”

My smile drops and I look down. “Yes, I guess I am going to have to tell your parents why there is no chance of you getting me pregnant. Thank you not divulging this information without me.”

Cassandra looks at her phone. “Can we talk more about this later? We’re going to be late for class!”

We make a dash for homeroom. 

Announcements this mornings asks school athletes to pick up their school team clothing at the gym during lunch. It’ll be interesting to see just how many sports teams are active right now. There’s a reminder to have funds ready to pay for school pictures tomorrow. And a warning that after school sports may be bumped if the fog doesn’t clear by noon for them to dry out. I cross my fingers, hoping the fog burns off by lunch time!

Math just sort of breezed by and soon Trent and I our sharing concerns over no soccer game this afternoon. We discuss it on the way to History class. 

“Thanks for your concern, I appreciate your support.” I say with a smile. 

“To be honest, if you don’t have soccer today, then I don’t get to see Zoe after school.” He says blushing.

“You don’t say. It’s nice that you two are hitting it off so well. You know, after game, the girls get together for supper, you should join us - so that poor Travis isn’t the only guy the table again.” I suggest to him. 

“I don’t know…” he starts to hesitate.

“Awe, please, Zoe said she missed having you with us last week.” I say with a pout.

“She did?” His eyes grow in surprise, and I nod. I see his smile grow. “Okay.” He says at least. 

History class we started meshing our two history projects together. My project was focusing on art and architecture, while his was focusing on events, so our project has literally doubled in size. We spend the period finding spots where we can link the two together to make them more seamless. Trent has a head for facts, so his half fills in blanks where mine are broad. I’m glad Mr. Harris let us work as a team. 

“You know, with a bit more tweaking Friday, we can work on pitching our presentation next week. 

“Oh, umm.. I’m not going to be here Friday.” I say sadly. 

“What? Why? Where are you going?” he gives me a puzzled look.

“Britecheter to see my doctor for a checkup.” I say quietly. 

“We’re going to miss you on Friday.” He says sadly. 

I put my hand on his arm. “I’m going to miss you too.” And smile. 

Trent blushes. I hadn’t realized how close of a friendship he and I have developed. He reminds me of Sam in some ways. 

“Are you getting your team gear before or after you eat.” He asks changing the subject.

“Before, I rather have it stowed in my locker and out of the way of food.” I smile. 

“Good idea.

So we both drop our books in our lockers and head to the gym together soon as the bell rings. We bump into Susan and her boyfriend as we are distractedly discussing soccer techniques. 

“Hey! Watch it you clumsy twerps, my girl is still on the mend!” Mark snaps at us. 

Even though Susan’s boyfriend is taller than I am, I still stare him down in challenge. 

Susan turns around. “Oh hey Rose! Mark apologize, I’m sure that Rose didn’t mean any harm.” 

“But honey, they…” Mark starts to object. 

“Apologize.” Susan says sternly. 

Mark scratches his head as he has both her and I staring him down in challenge. “Um.. Yeah. Okay. Sorry for snapping at you Rose.” He says awkwardly. 

“Apology accepted.” I say with a smile. “How’s the wrist Susan?” I ask as we walk towards the lineups. 

“Doing better.” Susan smiles. “Doctor says that I should be able to do light duties with it in two weeks, and back on the cheer squad next month.” 

“That sounds great!” I say excitedly. “I’m glad to hear it’s mending quickly.” 

“Mark has been such a helpful sweetheart.” She leans against him. 

“Anything for you baby.” He smiles. 

“You two make such an adorable couple.” I say as a compliment. 

“Thanks.” Susan smiles. “What about you two?” she motions between Trent and I.

Trent blushes. 

“No, Trent and I are just friends, he’s dating my friend Zoe.” I smile. 

“Unofficially.” Trent comments. 

“We’re going to have to fix that.” I give him a playful nudge. 

Susan smiles and giggles. “Rose Montgomery, jock matchmaker.” 

I share her giggle. 

We all split ways to line up with our individual teams. I look over and see Trent messaging on his phone as we wait. Speaking of phones… mine pings a message from Cass.

-= Where are you two hiding, you’re not going after another puppy are you?

-= LOL, no Trent and I are picking up our team gear, we’ll be there in a bit.

-= Okay, I’ll reassure Zoe that you’re not trying to make moves on her man then. ;) 

-= As cute as Trent is, like you said, not my puppy. ;)

-= Oh, so you DO like him.

-= I never said that. :-p

-= Right, you like nerds, Tim still next on your list?

-= No, you are.

-= :blush: 

-= You are so cute when you blush

-= Stop that, everyone is wondering what has me blushing right now.

My turn in the line comes up disrupting my text flirting with my best friend.

-= Chat later…:hugs:

I sign my name while the parent at the table gets my stuff. I still have my head down when I hear a familiar voice. 

“What are your sizes hun? Oh hello Rose.”

I look up in shock for a moment. “Afternoon Mrs. Scott.” I say and smile, blushing slightly.

“Please, call me Liz.” She says as she smiles at me. “I understand we need to have a talk.” She says quietly looking at me with her chin her hands. 

“Yes, but not here. I’m a size 8, as team captain my shirt should be different than the others.” I say looking around nervously.

“Certainly dear. Let me get those for you.” She says and turns and starts digging through boxes. She turns around a moment later. “Okay, shorts, t-shirt, and an jogging pants. The jackets won’t be ready till next week for game as they’re getting monogrammed.” 

“Thank you.” I say to her, gathering the folded bundle. “See you later.” 

She puts her hand on mine. “Sooner than later, I hope.” 

I blush. “Travis suggest I drop by Monday after the Gym.” I say quietly. 

“Good, see you then.” 

I excuse myself and let out a deep breath, _great, that’s the last thing I needed right now!_ I look back to see if Trent is done in his line and nearly run into Tina. 

“Hey Rose.” Tina says putting her arm around my shoulder. 

“Oh. Hey Tina”, I smile

“What was that scene with Travis’ mom about?” she looks at me with concern.

“Travis and I are good friends, I’ve been over there once for supper, they just want to see me again.” I smile nervously.

“About?” Tina probes. “You really suck at hiding your emotions.”

“Liz thinks that I’m girlfriend material.” I comment. 

“Doesn’t she know you bat for the other team?” Tina says with a giggle.

“Travis and I spend a fair bit of time together out of school, our relationship is on a different level than what he has with Cass, they suspect we’re dating on the side.” _No point in lying, I’m just not going to spill all the beans._

“Hence the talk.” Tina says in realization. “Overprotective parents, he’s never had a girlfriend…”

“Yeah, Monday’s supper is going to be super awkward!” I say with disdain.

“Good luck with that.” She says tapping my shoulder in support before putting her arm down. 

Trent joins us at that point. “All done?” he asks. 

“And then some.” I roll my eyes.” 

“Oh?” Trent looks confused as we start walking out the gym. 

“Parent problems.” I grumble. 

I explain the situation with Trent as we bring our clothes back to our lockers. 

“But you two aren’t really dating are you?” Trent frowns.

“Have you seen us dating?” I turn the question around, knowing I suck at lying. 

“No.” Says Trent. “But the way he looks at you from time to time, he’s got a huge crush on you.”

“Since the day we met, yeah.” I admit. 

“But?” Trent pushes me, “He’s not that bad looking for a guy…” _No, he’s an absolute dreamboat and damn hot in the sack._

“I’m dating Monique.” I reply flatly. 

“Right.” He says with a disappointed tone. _Great, not you too_ …

We finally join our friends for the second half of lunch. Most of our friends are already done eating. I feel a little out of place just starting. Zoe gets up and gives Trent a hug before they sit down really close together. They make a real cute couple. _Good Zoe, keep him distracted before he flirts with me again. I have enough parent issues with my current boyfriend to contend with_..   
Travis and Leilani pick up on my mood, Cassandra probably would as well, but my earlier text flirting with her has her off her game. 

“What took you so long in the gym?” asks Leilani.

“Travis’s mom was handing out the gear for the girls soccer team.” I say just loud enough for him to hear. 

Travis turns around in surprise and my friends share worried glances before I continue. 

“What did she say?” Leilani asks in a low voice. 

“She hinted very loudly that we need to talk.” I say quietly as Travis moves over to sit beside Leilani on the bench. “It was a little awkward her suggesting right in front of my entire team that Travis and I have something going.” 

“You know…” Travis starts.

“Yes, I started this dear, I know. I’ll be fine, she just caught me off guard. And your parents already know I’ll be over Monday night for supper.” I say in a sad tone.

“We’ll be fine. Just relax.” Travis says reassuring. 

“Nothing your parent have to say will change how much I love you dear. I’m not worried. At least, not for us.” I say softly.

Travis relaxes against Leilani, she has her hand on his leg. With the matching hickeys, they definitely look like the couple they pretend to be. 

“You’re worried that this will start a rumour mill and hurt your relationship with Monique.” Cassandra says reading into my worry.

Zoe looks up from her conversation with Trent.

“What are you guys conspiring about on the bench?” she suddenly realizes we’ve been speaking in hushed tones. 

“We’re planning on what to order after game.” Leilani says suddenly. 

“Oh, are we going to the seafood place again after game?” Zoe looks up hopeful. 

“I’ve already agreed with Rose to join you if there’s room for me in the Van, afterward my parents can pick us up and take you home.” Trent says with a smile. 

“So that’s who you were texting in the gym?” I ask Trent, and he nods and smiles. 

Zeo gets all excited and grabs his head giving him a kiss on the cheek. The motion catches him completely off-guard and he blushes. _Well, at least one of us aren’t worried about meeting their boyfriend’s parents._

The lunch bell rings and we all disperse, we all go to our lockers and I join Tent as we walk to Algebra together. 

“So what were the four of you really talking about during lunch?” he asks me.

“I was warning Travis that his mother tried to announce to my soccer team they think we have something together.” I say quietly. 

“Are his parents going to be a problem? The school rumour mill has left you alone up to now.” Trent comments. 

“We’ll see after Monday, if this hurts my relationship with Monique, things won’t go well.” I say sadly. 

“Is your relationship with Monique that important to you?” Trent asks me honestly.

“We work together, go to school together, she was the first person I ever fell in love with. Yes, it’s very important to me.” I say in a worried tone.

“You mean, you never dated before her?” Trent exclaims in a hushed tone. 

“Not before Monique, why?” I ask him curiously.

“I just can’t believe someone like you never having had a relationship before” he say astonished.

“I’m a late bloomer.” I say with a smile. 

We reach class just as the bell hits and quietly take our seats..

I spend the next two classes quietly contemplating how Travis’ parents are going to take my coming out to them as trans. So far, I’ve had an easy time with accepting - or at least mostly accepting in Omar’s case - parents. Will my boyfriend’s parents be any different? Or will they think I’m perverting their son due to the fact that I still have a penis? My relationship with Travis is clearly straight, he has no interest in my package, and I respect that, but will his parents be as accepting? In the end, I don’t know why I’m beating myself up over this so much. I won’t be seeing them till Monday, if I spend the whole weekend worrying about this, I’m not going to be able to enjoy my time with my support group.


	30. Soccer and More

I get out on the field in my brand new brown & gold Mudders soccer jersey and shorts. I notice that all of the girls have their gear. Mine in particular has a C embroidered over my left breast. The team is scattered around the field stretching or juggling soccer balls. Carol is taking shots at the net with Angela. 

The coach blows his whistle and asks us to start our circuit. “Except Montgomery, come here.” 

After todays episode at the gym, all the girls are watching me as I go to the coach. 

“So, I’ve been talking to the school nurse this week.” He starts.

“And you found out about me being a transgender girl.” I say with wry smile.

“You knew this was coming?” he quirks an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, while I have all my gender information set as female, the gaming commission might take offense that I’m not entirely female. I’ve had this discussion with Coach Roberts for Volley Ball.” I say taking a deep breath. 

“So, did he ask you to tell the others?” Coach Tanner asks me.

“No, he just said he’d support me as best he can, as I was his first transgender athlete.” I say with a frown.

“Well, this isn’t the first time at this for me.” Coach Tanner says firmly. “But, it’s my belief that you should come clear with your teammates, just so that they have the whole story of who they are playing with. Wouldn’t you rather tell them yourself than them finding out accidentally later?” 

“I….” I take a deep breath. “You’re right. I was just hoping that I wouldn’t have to do it so early in the school year.”

“I’m here for you.” He says in a comforting tone. “This doesn’t hurt your position as team captain, you are still my star player, okay?”

I smile as he puts a supportive hand on my shoulder. “Thanks, that does mean a lot to me.” 

“Shall we?” he asks, motioning forward. “Or do you need more time to compose yourself?”

“No, I’m ready.” I say taking a deep breath.

“What about your friends on the stands?” He motions to my friends on the stands. 

“Zoe, Trent, Brent and Tim are the only ones who don’t know already, might as well include them.” I say with a grim smile. 

Coach Tanner looks at me surprised. “They are my best friends, some have even seen me naked. Hard to hide what I have when that happens.” I give him an honest answer.

He pats me on the shoulder. “Okay, lets go.”

We walk out into the middle of the field and he blows his whistle. I motion for my friends to joins us. The coach has his arm around my shoulders and my friends can see by my stance that I’m nervous.   
Coach asks them all to sit down and starts. “Before we start the season, I thought it best for Montgomery to tell you something important, as it **will** come up eventually, and it’s best that you all know. This is very personal, so I am going to ask you on her behalf that you keep this among the team till Montgomery herself says that it can be shared. Can I get an agreement from everyone here?” 

The girls look among each other a little confused, but they all agree.   
He pats my shoulder and nods..

I take a deep breath. “First of all, Trent, this doesn’t extent to the boys soccer team, do I make myself clear!?” I give him a challenging look. 

“Yeah, Rose, anyone tell you that you look damn scary when you give that look?” he shuffles nervously and Zoe leans into him. My friends all chuckle.

“Okay. Sorry. It’s just that this is very important.” And they all start nodding to me. “So, some of you have seen ‘odd’ patterns with me.” I start, I need to build up my courage to say the important part. “I don’t use the girls lockers or showers. I’ve told some of you that I’m leaving this weekend to see my doctor. I’ve mentioned to a few of you that I have a medical condition. In each situation I’ve always been honest with you, I just haven’t told you the whole story.” 

I start loosing my resolve, and Monique gets up and gives me a hug. “It’s okay honey. Deep breath, you can do this.” She says, keeping her arm around me as she moves beside me. 

“Thanks.” I say to her. 

“The specialist I am going to see on Friday is called an endocrinologist.” I stop for a moment to let that sink it. “Many of you have said it before: I am not like other girls. Well, that’s because, a year ago, I wasn’t one.” 

Tim’s mouth is open in surprise. Most of the others are in shock, Tina is… smiling.  
The term to my condition, many of you may have already heard: I am a transgender girl. I was born male, and have been taking hormone supplements to make me more feminine. In this time I have effectively chemically traded my gender from male to female. What you see here is what nature gave me, the hormones have provided me with a feminine form, and putting me through puberty like any other girl experiences. The biggest difference is that I have had no surgeries. Nature will gladly give you things, but won’t take anything away without intervention. In my transition I have lost some of my height, a third of my muscle mass, and I even suffer a sort of menstrual cycle. The only thing that makes me different from the rest of you is what is in my shorts. Because I still have a penis I legally can’t change with anyone of you, as it brings into a whole pile of archaic gender rules and regulations violations.

Monique leans against me.“I’m proud of you honey, that was probably the best speech you’ve had for coming out yet.” And she gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well that explains a few things.” Tina smiles, being the first one to break the uncomfortable silence surrounding the crowd. She steps forward. “This doesn’t change the fact that you have been the best team captain that I’ve had the joy to play alongside in years.” 

Her comment has many of the girls cheering and clapping. 

“So, when you said you were a late bloomer earlier today.” Trent starts. 

“Seven months ago you would not have been able to recognize who I was.” I finish for him. “I was a tall, lean, athletic swim league diver living in San Myshuno. I had shorter hair than my girlfriend Monique, and was the most socially awkward jock you could possibly meet. In many ways, I was no different than Tim or Travis here, just more muscular. Before my transition, I had no friends. I was this effeminate, artistic dork that everyone used for target practice.”

“Wow!” Angela finally speaks up. 

“The reason I ask for your secrecy is that it is extremely dangerous for most transgender girls in society. We are the highest targeted minority for violence and assault. 41% of trangender identified teenagers will attempt suicide before seeking help, myself included. 3 years ago, I was in a dark, suicidal depression state where.. I nearly ended my own life.” My comment drew most people to gasp, even some of my own friends.

“I used sports to dig myself out of that pit. The skinny little bullied dork became even more muscular than what you see today, having transfered my pain and using sports to deal out my issues. I was NOT a nice person in this time of my life. I was mean, I was cruel, I would hurt others before they could hurt me again.” A tear rolls down my cheek as I recall my dark past.

“It took a lot of work, therapy and support to change myself to become the woman you see before you today. I only ask that you see past what physical flaws I may still have and treat me like any other girl here in school.”

“What physical flaws Rose? You are perfect! Do you know how many girls in our school wish they could be more like you?” Amber says in adoration. The rest of the team start nodding. 

I sniffle and wipe a tear away as Leilani, Cassandra and Travis join Monique and hug me. 

“Group hug!” Tina shouts and comes forward to join my friends, and the girls all, one by one, join in the hug. Trent and Zoe aren’t far behind, followed by Tim. Brent initially held back till Amber pulls him in with us. _Oh, she’s picked up his crush on her. Good._

I look over to the coach and mouth a ‘thank you’ to him for pushing me to get this out in the open. I feel so relieved with no longer hiding who I am among my friends. 

“So, how is everyone feeling now?” He asks quietly. 

“Great coach!” Tina is the first to talk. 

“Now that we are all good, close and not hiding anything anything, do you think we can beat Newcrest?”

“Yes!” we all answer without hesitation.

“Great. Now practice passing while we work on some of you who are still struggling with technique.”

We break our cluster and each one of the girls give me a hug as they scatter on the field.   
Zoe and Trent walk up to me.

“Thank you for including me in sharing this, I see it wasn’t easy for you. This isn’t going to change our friendship.” And she gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

“I can’t believe you were even more muscular than you are now!” Trent says in amazement. 

“I’ve lost a third of my muscle mass since April.” I smile. 

He looks me up and down. “Wow.” Well, it explains a few things about you, but still doesn’t explain how you got to be so smart.” He gives me a warm hug and he and Zoe leave our side. 

I start walking to the benches with my friends, I need something to drink after all that. 

“So you still have… um…” Tim asks all nervous. 

“Yes.” I say calmly “Monique honey, can you go get my water bottle from my bag?” 

“Sure honey, she gives me a kiss and dashes over to my bag.” 

Tim watches her run off. “She doesn’t know about the three of you does she?” 

“No, that’s why I sent her off, now ask quick before she gets back.” 

“Well I can see how having um.. Well, a penis works with your girlfriends. I’m guess it does work, right?”

“How do you think she keeps two girls happy, and it’s not just because she has a talented tongue.” Leilani says seductively. 

Tim coughts at Leilani’s brunt comment. “So, with the hormones, does that affect how it works, I mean… “

“Trust me.” Travis answers him. “You don’t want to have a show and tell competition with Rose, that part of her body is just as muscular and exceptional as the rest of her is.” 

I blush at Travis’ comment. 

Tim’s eyes go wide. “But then, how does it work for you and Travis then?” he suddenly gets nervous worried that he’s pushed a question to far. 

Leilani leans over and whispers something in his ear, his eyes go wide. 

“Oh. Wow.. Travis, you stud you!” he says in surprise and appreciation. 

“What did you just tell him Leilani.” Travis narrows his eyes at her.

Leilani reaches over and grabs my rump as explanation I ‘woo!’ not expecting the sudden grope and Travis smiles. 

Monique comes back giving Leilani a dirty look. “Hands of my girl’s ass Leilani, this is your only warning.” She hands me my water bottle and I take a long drink. 

“Thanks honey.” I give her a kiss. “Now you probably should get off the field, we’ve lost a chunk of our practice time already.” 

“Aye ma capitaine” Monique teases me and takes my water bottle and runs off the field with my friends. 

I hear a familiar bird call, and turn to intercept the ball Tina kicks my way. 

“You’re reflexes are what amaze me the most Rose. Zipper run to the group?” Tina says to me as she approaches.

“Sure.” I smile, and we pass it back and forth as we reach the rest of the girls. 

The coach blows his whistle and we gather at center field. 

“Usually last practice before game I grill my team to make sure you are ready. But I think it best to keep it casual as you all absorb what was tossed at you today.” He says looking among us. “I hope that todays information session is not going affect next week’s game?” 

“No coach.” We say almost as one. 

“You girls are amazing.” He smiles. “Rose is my 3rd transgender athlete, there is usually at least some team discord when something like this comes out, which is why I wanted it out before we hit regionals. I’m am really impressed how well you are all taking this.”

“Rose has always been special to us coach, now we just know why.” Tina smiles. 

Coach looks me over. “Well, Rose certainly has a lot of redeeming qualities, I guess if she wasn’t your star player, things might have been different. Can I ask you all a favour?”  
The girs all nod. 

“When this comes out, as it eventually will, your unity is probably the strongest voice that will support Rose’s right to stay on the field. If any of you have any doubts or hesitation to support your team captain in this, take two steps back, I will not judge you as weak. I won’t think any less of you, I just need to know who I can depend on to support Rose.” 

None of the girls move. 

“Amazing.” He says shaking his head. “In 20 years as a soccer coach, I’ve rarely seen a team like yours. If you girls play as well as you stick together, nothing is going to stop us from reaching the cup.” He smiles. He looks at his watch. “I still have you for another 30 minutes, I want you to spread out on the field and practice long distance shots.”   
The team nods as a unit and we run out onto the field. 

After game Tina announces it’s time to move the party to the Diving Pelican. We’re 15 teens invading the restaurant. I almost feel sorry for the serving staff. Those who couldn’t fit into Travis’ and Tim’s vans got dropped off by parents with promise to be picked up in a couple of hours once we were done eating.   
The serving staff added another long table to our big round one. I was half expecting the boys to be sitting together, but outside of Travis and Tim, Trent sits with Zoe wand Brent sits with Amber so that they can share food and conversation together.   
As is our custom, we just order platters for whatever food everyone is craving, with the goal to share the cost at the end of the night. Even the pop comes in a pitcher delivered to the table and we just all help ourselves to whatever we want.   
At this point we are regulars, half of the serving staff are rarely far to serve our needs. 

“So, next game we’re going to Newcrest, anyone know of any good restaurants there? Tina asks as we wait for the entrees to start coming in. 

“The Villa Bovine has a large enough seating area for 20 - That is, if the rest of the team is joining us next time. We’ll probably have to make reservations.” Amber comments. “My cousin works there, I could probably get in a word in advance if everyone’s okay with it.”

“Do they have vegetarian options?”Carol asks timidly. I had noticed she hadn’t touched any of the meat dishes we’ve been ordering. 

“Yeah, they have much like what we have here, only their focus is on beef and poultry, they don’t have very any seafood dish options there.” Amber responds.

“No seafood? That’s it, they have my thumbs down!” Penny retorts. 

We all laugh. Penny’s family has made their living off of commercial fishing, so she has a vested interest in seafood.  
So we all agree on the Villa Bovine, this should be fun!

Trent leans over. “So when are you heading up to Britechester Rose?” 

“Tomorrow after school, my brother is picking me up, it’s a long drive.” I reply. 

“So you’re going to miss my practice tomorrow?” He says with a sad look. 

“I’ll catch it next week, promise.” I say to him, only fair I start watching him play if he’s going to come watch me.

“Her brother is, like, a male version of Rose, he’s a total dreamboat!” Leilani adds in. 

“Are you still carrying a flame for my brother Leilani?” I tease her, remembering she’s seen him a few times now. 

“If he’s anything like you, definitely.” Leilani says biting her lower lip. Hmm.. I love it when she does that. Cassandra kicks me from under the table to remind me that I’m staring at my girlfriend and about to start a Monique Meltdown if I don’t stop. 

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble love, but he’s engaged to be married with my boss Beth.”

“Darnit, why are all the hot guys taken!?” Leilanit pouts and we all laugh at her antics. 

“I think Tim here is single.” Carol suggests. 

“What? Hey! That’s not why I accepted to join you girls for dinner…” The girls at the table start laughing. “Besides aren’t you and Travis dating Leilani?” 

“Sortof…” Leilani blushes and Travis takes her hand and squeezes it. 

“We haven’t figured out where our relationship is going yet.” Travis says giving me a side glance. 

“Well, if you aren’t dating each other, who gave you two those matching hickeys last night?” Penny probes.

Both of my lovers blush causing most of the table to start hooting and cooing. Monique on the other hand caught Travis’ glance and is giving me a questioning look.

Monique leans over to me, and quietly asks. “I thought you said Leilani didn’t join you guys at the movies, how did he get that hickey last night?” 

“She is my neighbour,” I answer dodging the real answer.”And he was driving last night.”

Monique gives me a kiss on the cheek and smiles, but I don’t think I have her fully convinced.

“Is that why Mrs. Scott was giving you a hard time at gym today Rose?” Angela asks and the table stops laughing. 

“Yes, Travis, Cassandra and I spend a lot of time together. He’s my cycling buddy and we’re really close.” I say taking a deep breath. “You’re mom’s met Leilani,what, twice?” I ask Travis and he nods. “So it’s natural for her parents to jump to the conclusion that I’m the one dating Travis.” I finish with a serious tone. 

“My parents want to have ‘the talk’ with the girl they now think is the one I’m dating.” Travis says in an annoyed tone. 

“But Rose is dating Monique.” Amber says confused. 

“Which I’ve told them once already, but I guess they need more convincing.” I say in an annoyed tone. 

I know that’s not what the actual conversation is going to be about, but Travis and I need to play this part for now. Travis and I smile to one another, and Leilani kisses him on the cheek as a distraction for the others. The motion catches him off guard and he looks at her, and she one-ups the ante and kisses him on the lips. There is a resounding ‘awe’ from the table. 

Brent has been quiet this whole time. I’ve been watching him and Amber mildly flirt with each other as they are just starting to build a connection. He turns to me.

“So, Rose, when are you going to let the rest of the school know that you are a transgender girl.?” 

Everyone suddenly gets quiet, looking at him, and then look at me. 

“So far, I have been letting people know, one by one, when I know I can trust them.” I start. “As I mentioned in my speech to the team, some people will take offense to what I am, and it is very dangerous broadcasting that I am a transgender person to the world. There are those who find someone like me offensive, and in their fear will strike out in anger. Thousands of transgender women are murdered every year.” I stress the last bit. 

“I won’t be telling the whole school who I am, because it doesn’t matter to them. You are my close friends, and deserve to know the truth. As this could come out during a competition, Coach felt it best to come from me; so that you can ask me questions, rather than come from someone else who might tell you lies. I am not some boy masquerading myself as a girl. I’m not some pervert trying to sneak into bathrooms. I am a woman. I’ve never had a male personality, as much as I’ve tried to fit in as one, it never worked. So, to everyone else, I’m just this muscular redhead who’s not quite like other girls. I rather be seen as that, than the school’s freak of nature.” I say bitterly. 

Monique leans on me and touches my cheek lovingly. “Honey, I’ve said before, you are not some freak of nature, you are beautiful, caring and funny. You’re not that scarred tortured boy anymore, you are an amazing person that everyone loves.”

Tears wells up and I reach down for my napkin. “Sorry, it’s only been 7 months since I left that life behind me, it still hurts.” 

Tina reaches across the table and holds my hand. “I don’t think any of us here at the table will ever understand what you may have gone through before you came into our lives. But know this, I for one am glad you did. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be sitting at this table today, enjoying an after game supper with a team of friends.”

Everyone at the table gives me various forms of agreement. And I smile. 

“Thank you, all of you.” I say wiping my tears away and blowing my nose. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

We end the meal with my friends giving me small supportive comments, and it’s just so… nice to finally get it out in the open and finally be comfortable knowing that those I care about still care about me - even though I’m not really like them. I wonder if my brother knew this in encouraging me to move to Willow Creek? Would I have had the life I have today? Or would I have clung to my small group of a dozen transgender friends and not tried to make friends outside of our community?

After supper we go our separate ways. Monique gets a drive again with one of the girls in her neighbourhood. Leaving just the 4 of us in Travis’ van for the drive home. Leilani had been laying the charm heavily on Travis for the remainder of the meal. 

“So, Travis dear.” Leiani leans forward from beside me. “Should I give you a hickey to quell anymore rumors from who it may have come from?” she says in a seductive tone. 

“Leilani, you are adorably attractive, but I love Rose, you realize that, right?” he says in mild annoyance.

“I know that. I love Rose too, but it doesn’t mean you and and I can’t have at least some fun.” She says in her playful pout voice. “Just not sex.” 

“I thought foreplay was sex.” Travis says with a frown. 

“Well, as long as it doesn’t involve penetration, I would even go as far as giving you a blowjob.” Leilani continues. She leans into me. “My Rose has me spoiled, I don’t think there’s a man here in town that could satisfy me the way she does.” She coos. 

“You are insatiable.” I give her a cheek a loving caress.

Travis shakes his head and sighs. “There are times I think your libido is higher than my girlfriend’s and that’s saying a lot!” 

We all laugh at his comment. 

“So what are you going to tell Travis’ parents on Monday Rose?” Cassandra asks. 

“The truth.” I say and Travis nods. 

And it suddenly dawns on me. “How I’ve been using Monique as a safety net to protect myself from boys. It just never occurred to me before. I have been using my relationship with Monique all this time as a shield to protect myself from others. As long as people in school knew were a couple, I was safe.” 

I’m sure there was a tone of surprise to my voice, Cassandra’s expression shows that she was not expect that to be my answer.

“What about the rest of it?” Cassandra asks. “How does Travis fit in with that comment?”

“When I met Travis, he was a quiet timid boy that slipped into my heart as I’ve never seen him as a threat. Where our relationship is today was never planned, nor was I expecting to fall so in love with him as I have. 

“I love you too.” Travis smiles softly. 

“The hard part will be coming out to his parents as to how there’s not a chance that he can get me pregnant. How open are your parents about transgender people dear?”

“To be honest, my mother was shocked enough to find out you were queer, so I have no idea how they are going to react to the fact that my girlfriend doesn’t even have a vagina.”

“Well, try to at least enjoy the weekend and worry about that next week.” I give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“You’re going to at least call or text us this weekend, right?” Travis expression is mirrored on my friend’s faces. 

“If you haven’t already found it, I’ll share the link to my social media page, my private one that I only share with my support group and brother. It’s the place where I chat with my friends, there’s even a voice option so we can have a group meeting. 

I have a more public page that I use for general comments, but don’t share personal photos due to the chance of my father finding out where I am.”

“You think he might do anything if he found out?” Cassandra says with worry.

“Till I’m 18 and he can no longer legally interfere with my life, I don’t want to take any chances.” I say somberly. 

We pull up to my place, Leilani and I get out of the van. Travis rolls down his window. 

“See you tomorrow.” I say softly and give him a long loving kiss. He has this dreamy look on his face when I step away from the van. 

“See you tomorrow.” Leilani says and gives him a small kiss. 

“See you both tomorrow.” He smiles, and drives off. 

Leilani and I hold hands as we watch the van turn the corner. 

“You love him more than you love me don’t you?” Leilani says sadly. 

“I love you differently than I love him Leilani.” I say turning to face her. “Jane says that, with polyamorous people, it’s not about loving more or less. Each love interest holds a different place in my heart, I love you for different reasons, so it’s not a matter of who’s more important to me, it’s who makes me happy for what I’m looking for.”

I take her other hand. “Now, for Monique and Travis, they are different. I am the only one that takes up their whole heart, they can’t see themselves happy with anyone else as long as we are together.”

“So, is that why, while playing around with Travis is fun and all, I don’t really love him?”

“That’s exactly why.” I say softly. 

“I don’t think I’ll understand how you can love the three of us the way you do, but - as long as we get some time together - I’m willing to share.” She smiles lovingly. She reaches up and kisses me. We stand there for a few moments, lingering on a gentle loving kiss. When she breaks the embrace she lets out a long satisfying breath. 

We start walking to her place. “The three of you?” I query. 

“I’ve seen the way that you are with Cassandra. You two are more than best friends.” Leilani says with a coy smile. “But, as a Goth, she won’t play second fiddle to Monique, so she’ll happily hold off till that possessive girl of yours is finally out of the picture.” 

I shake my head as we reach her door. “You do surprised me at times.” I smile to my bubbly little goof, her occasional bouts of insight always catch me off guard.

We share a long tender kiss at her door. 

“Good night Rose.” She says sweetly. 

“Good night my love.” I reply to her. She melts into my arms at that comment and holds me. Her mother opening the door breaks our spell. She smiles at me gives me one final small kiss, and goes inside. 

I get in the house and kick off my sneakers. I look at the computer, thinking I should probably touch base with my support group, but decide to do homework first. After the emotional roller coaster I’ve gone through today, it’s not easy to focus on my studies, but I manage to get through all my lessons for the day, and catch up on the homework I hadn’t finished this morning.

Once done I log on to the group chat. 

-=Sam: There she is! So looking forward to seeing you this weekend hotcakes!

-=Rose: Miss you too Sam, you better have been practicing your signing, I expect at least one duo with you when we go to the Karaoke bar.

-=Winnie: Who’s idea again was it to go there Friday night?

-=Jane: Mine, you need to broaden your social hangouts. 

-=Winnie: I’m just not that comfortable around a whole pile of people I don’t know. 

-=Rose: Winnie, Jane and I are going to find you a stunning outfit. Once we’re done your hair and makeup, you’ll be a knockout Friday night.

-=Jane: Retail therapy is always a great way to build up for a night on the town. 

-=Dee: Can I get in on that?

-=Rose: Totally, more the merrier. :D

-=Sam: Can I come too?

-=Jane: No Sam, this is girl bonding time, you can have Rose after shopping. ;o)

-=Sam: Awe…

-=Rose: Oh, Lisa she coming along?

-=Dee: Lisa isn’t comfortable glammig up in public yet.

-=Lisa: At least not in broad daylight, I’ll see about trying to join you all at the club.

-=Jane: So, how was soccer today? You practice and game Wednesdays, right?

-=Rose: It was an emotional roller coaster today. Coach asked me to reveal myself to the team. It was the best coming Out speech I’ve done yet. 

-=Jane: How did that go? :worried:

-=Rose: Better than I thought it would, I have total support of my friends and team. I think, coming from me it was easier to take, cause it wasn’t just rumours, I gave them the straight facts.

-=Sam: Has anyone down there seen you lose your temper yet?

-=Rose: No, and my friends say, with my muscular build, no one wants to find out! LOL

-=Jane: I think Sam’s the only one who’s seen Rose lose it.

-=Rose: I’ve had to warn a few here in school. Otherwise - apparently - people look up to me?

-=Sam: Don’t most people look up to you? You’re still nearly 2m tall! ;o)

-=Dee: Sam the comedian, defender of the short.

-=Sam: I’m a whole lot of sexy in a small package. :-p

-=Tony: After Rose got him into the Gym this summer, he wins nearly every arm wrestle competition event.

-=Sam: I have ambitions. E-sports isn’t just about the l33t skills. ;o)

-=Rose: Well, it’s late, see you all Friday.

-=Sam: Don’t we see you tomorrow? :o(

-=Rose: I won’t get there till almost midnight, it’s a long drive from Willow Creek.

-=Sam: Tell me where and I’ll be there. I haven’t seen you in so long!

-=Rose: Well, I’ll be staying at Jane’s place.

-=Jane: I can arrange a nightcap if you’re up for it. :D

-=Rose: If I can nap on the way, sure.

-=Sam: Yes! 

-=Rose: :o) Anyway, I still have to work in the morning, see you all later.

The group say their good nights and I sign off of my computer. I stretch and sigh, wondering what Sam is exactly planning that he needs to see me the moment I arrive in Britechester. It’s clear that Sam’s hoping to take our friendship to the next level, maybe I shouldn’t have admitted that I now like boys…  
Biggest question, do I want to take my relationship with Sam to the next level? I mean, what sort of awkward long-distance relationship could we have, when I have a steady boyfriend already? I sit there and ponder our conversations… dammit we already have an awkward long-distance relationship, he’s pretty much considered me his girlfriend since July. Hmm.. If it’s not broke don’t fix it, and enjoy his affections? I could go for that. It’s not like I can get him pregnant, he’s already admitted he’s had top surgery and an hysterectomy. I’ll never understand how he cut off the possibility of being a parent so early in life. I guess not everyone is like me wanting to have a family. 

I get undressed, lay in bed and take a deep breath. I think I need this trip: get out of Willow Creek and get my head in a different space before I take on what next week is going to throw at me. There’s this little nugget of worry that Travis’ parents will object to our relationship. I love him so much. We’re both 17, so - legally - his parents could forbid us from seeing each other. Gods, I hope that won’t happen!  
I sent him a message, I can’t sleep right now anyway.

-= You still awake?

-= Yes.

-= Can I call you?

-= Sure. :o)

Travis picks up on the first ring. 

“Hey he says.” Softly. 

“Hey babe, what are you doing?” I ask softly.

“Laying in bed, thinking of you.” I can hear the smile in his voice. 

“So I’m not alone then.” I smile. 

“You have a big trip planned, and you’re still thinking of me?” he says, mildly surprised.

“You’re the only one that’s been on my mind lately. In my dreams, in my thoughts…” I say longingly.

“Didn’t think I was that memorable.” He says teasingly.

“You are definitely memorable.” I say provocatively.

“Still can’t believe you chose me, of all the guys in our school, why me?.” 

“Why not you? You’re smart, funny, and totally sexy.” I say with a seductive tone. 

“No one’s ever seen me the way you do.” He say wistfully. 

“All those southern bells are just spoiled.” I joke. 

“You think so?” he says, playing along.

“Yep, just needed some strong city girl to show them what they’re missing out on.” I say teasingly.

“I just wish we could show others what they’re missing.” He says in a sad tone.

“I’m working on that.” I say in a firm tone. 

“What about your girlfriend?” 

“My girlfriend nearly caught on where that hickey of yours really came from. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my hands off you openly. It’s just a matter of time till she catches on.” 

“So you are going to tell her?”

I sigh. “I was hoping that I could play this game till she graduated.”

“But…?”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to hide what we have that long.”

“It is getting harder hiding my affections for you in school.”

“I know Leilani’s already slipped a couple of times but no one has said anything.”

“Yeah, but she’s a girl. We start getting affectionate, people will notice.”

“I suppose so.” I let out a deep breath. “I’m worried your parents will object to our relationship.” I say in a fearful tone. 

“What if they do?” Travis sounds like he’s ready to make a stand.

“They could prevent us from seeing each other.” I say in a worried tone.

“They can’t stop me from seeing you in school.” Travis has been thinking this over.

“But they can stop me from seeing you outside of school” I say fearful. 

“Not going to happen.” Travis says firmly.

I so love this boy… “You are so amazing.” 

“I’m not about to lose the best things that’s come into my life.” 

A tear rolls down my cheek. “I love you so much.” And sniffle.

“Are you crying?” he sounds concerned.

“Female hormones, never used to be so mushy and romantic.” I sniffle again.

“I love it when you are mushy and romantic, it’s how I fell for you.” He say lovingly.

I wipe my tears and let out a deep breath. “Thank you.” 

“I love you.” He says softly.

“Love you too.” I say sweetly. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight my love.” He says lovingly. 

I stare and the phone after he’s hung up and take a deep breath. Okay, now that I can rest well, knowing that - not matter what happens - we will work this through. 


	31. Thursday Planning

I wake up to a song about hitting the big league. Looks like my station is playing classics again this morning. I guess I don’t mind so much, my taste in music has a pretty broad range. Between my music lessons and what my mother would listen to when I grew up, many of these songs carry a bit of nostalgia. 

I stretch and notice how quiet my room is now that I’ve turned off the alarm clock. Why is it I dread so much waking up alone these days? I start my morning exercises to get my body in gear, listening to some music from my phone to fill the empty space that I’m feeling right now. My workout playlist is really good for getting the adrenaline going.   
Ah… much better!

It’s foggy this morning, sounds of distance fog horns from the sea drift over the still air. Willow Creek isn’t exactly a seaside town, but the bayou brings the sea to us, and there are mornings I swear I’m back on the coast, sitting on the pier in San Myshuno, looking out over the water and the harbour traffic. I take a deep breath, taking in the salt air on the fog. Yes, this is going to be a great day!

I get to work at the same time as Beth and greet her as I cross the street. She’s a little groggy this morning. Right, my boss loves the sun, and any foggy or cloudy day seems to be mirrored in her mood. I give her a hug in greeting, hoping to lighten her mood. 

“Someone’s happy this morning.” Beth says a smile coming to her face. 

“Dave’s picking me up after school, and I’m going to spend the weekend with my friends in Britechester.”I say with a grin. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

“I only get to see my fiancé for supper and you get the spend the weekend with him.” Beth gives me a pout. 

I giggle. “Knowing Jane and my support group, I’m not going to see my brother much this weekend, so you’re not missing out.” I lean into her. 

Beth smiles a bit. “I just miss him.” 

“You two have plans once he graduates this spring?” I probe her.

“We start planning for the wedding.” Beth replies. 

“This year?” I say with a touch of surprise.

Beth’s smile widens. “No, weddings take awhile to plan Rose, probably won’t happen till after you graduate.” 

“So I have time to work on my figure for whatever brides-maid dress you’re going to make me wear?” I tease her.

“What makes you think you’ll be one of my brides-maids?” Beth gives me a coy smile. 

“Someone needs to stand beside you so that you look absolutely stunning on your special day.” I say with a cheeky grin. 

Beth laughs and puts her arm around me as we walk to the café door. “You, dear sister will be on the end, so that amazing body of yours doesn’t make me look so skinny! You work on your figure anymore, and there won’t be a single boy in Willow Creek that can resist you!” 

“Not just the boys.” I say teasingly. 

Beth merely shakes her head as she unlocks the door. 

“You are incorrigible” she says with a smile as she lets me in. 

“I got you smiling this morning…” I say with a wink.

Beth stands there for a moment, hand on her hip, and gawks at me. “You sneaky little minx!”

I giggle. “Gotcha.” 

Beth shakes her head and smiles. “I’m going to miss having you around tomorrow.”

Monique comes in behind us before the door has a chance to close. 

“Good morning.” She says with a smile, she pulls me into a passionate kiss.

We stay there for a moment and let our passions run through us. When we finally break, my face is all flushed with the heat of the moment. 

“Now that’s what I call a good morning kiss!” I say with a seductive smile.

“Just a reminder of what you’re going to miss out on this weekend.” She purrs.

Beth pokes her head out of the office. “Quit making out you two! We have a coffee shop to run!”

Monique and I giggle and we break our embrace and go about getting the shop up and running for the day. 

It’s a busy morning, I don’t really get to spend much time with Monique, outside of the occasional caress as we pass each other, we are on the go the entire shift. The morning fog has burned off with sunrise and it feel like the entire town has come and gone this morning!  
I debate inviting Monique over for a goodbye romp, but for some reason, something in the back of my mind tells me to hold off. 

By the end of shift Monique looks pretty tired, she says she is going to take a quick nap before school and gives me a kiss goodbye. As I’m cycling home, I do the math in the back of my head to when we first slept together, and it dawns on me, she’s going through her cycle, that’s why she’s not asked for anything outside of kissing this past week, meaning Leilani’s is next week, so… _okay Rose, quit planning nookie around your girlfriends’ menstrual cycles._

The first thing I do when I get home is start packing. I have set 3-5 outfits for the weekend. I pack it all in my gymbag, as that will be the easiest bag to carry to school. I have day outfits, some night outfits. I look at the slinky black mini that I plan to wear Friday night. Combined with a lace body suit, and my 2” heels, this will be a knockout outfit to wear Karaoke night. I’m almost thankful that Sam doesn’t have a package like I do, the poor boy would likely end up sporting a boner all night when he sees me in this. Why do I find myself wanting to temp him this way?

I’m just about to head into the shower when there’s a knock on my door. The knock is different, but expecting it to be Leilani, I happily open the door to greet…

“Travis!” I say in surprise. 

“I hope you’re not disappointed as to who’s actually at your door this morning.” Travis says with a shy smile. 

“No, just surprised! Is all.” I say a smile growing on my lips. 

“I mean, if you want me to leave…” He takes a half step back.

I grab my boyfriend by the shirt and tug him into the house. 

“Oh no you don’t mister! Now that you’re here you’re not going to get away that easily!” I say in a seductive tone. I kick the door closed behind him. 

Travis’ chuckle is cut short as I pull him into a loving embrace and kiss him deeply.   
I play with his hair as we end our kiss. 

“So what does my prince charming want with me this morning, hmm?” I say softly. 

Travis rubs the small of my back. “Well, I was thinking you probably don’t want to drag extra clothing with you this morning, so I’d offer you a ride.” He smiles. 

“We’re a little early for school…” I tease him. 

“I seem to recall someone promised me she’d make up for leaving me out of the shower on Sunday.”

“I did make that promise to you, didn’t I?” I purr. “Coming to collect on that promise are we?” 

“I haven’t yet, so I was hoping to rectify that situation.” He gives me a cheeky grin. 

I lock the door and take his hand, drawing towards my bedroom. 

“You bad boy you. Now do we take care of that, before or in the shower?” I say playfully.

“In the shower?” Travis sounds surprised. 

“Haven’t you figured out by now that I love wet fun?” I say with a coy smile. 

“I’m learning.” He says with a grin. 

I stop just inside the bedroom, turn and start kissing him passionately.   
We start undressing each other as we continue to kiss and fondle. I’m still wearing my work blouse, so Travis starts unbuttoning my top. I gasp and hold his head as he leaves a hickey my below my collar line. 

“One good turn deserves another.” He teases as he continues to leave little love bites while unbuttoning my top.

He’s purposefully leaving them where clothing covers, so they’ll only show when I’m naked, he’s sneaky!  
I pull his shirt off as he’s working on my bra, and I’m tempted to return the favor. I don’t get the chance to, as he moves behind me, reaching forward and unbuttoning my pants as he kisses the back of my neck. He kisses down my back as he starts shedding my lower clothing. As my panties come off he kisses and and sucks on my backside. I’ve never had anyone do that to me before and I moan in pleasure at the sensation.   
Travis kisses back up my body and I can feel his member slide up my thigh as he does, I moan at the feeling. 

“Do you want take care of some of that before we go into the shower love?” I say breathlessly. 

“Your body is so amazing I can’t help myself.” He breathes into my ear and I moan as he nibbles on my lobe. 

I reach behind me, and grab hold of his hard-on. Wow, he’s really horny, it’s a bit bigger than normal. He moans as my fingers wrap around it. It helps that I’m a touch taller than he is, I let go of his member, and push back. His hard-on rides along my butt crack as I move up and down, dry humping against him. The feeling must have been too much, he suddenly holds me tight and groans. I feel his member swell between my cheeks as he gets off. His semen sprays up along my lower back and leaves a mess between us. 

“Now we really need a shower.” I say playfully and giggle.

Travis groans. “The things you do to me!” He says letting out his breath. 

I take Travis’ hand and lead him into the bathroom. I start up the shower, and we proceed to soap each other up. We turn each other on, between the soap, hot water and fingers. I moan and gasp as we kiss. His hands roaming up and down my back, squeezing and kneading my back. Hmm. I hadn’t realize just how tight my back was after yesterday’s soccer practice. His impromptu back rub really feels good, and I can feel my back relax and loosen under his touch. It doesn’t take long for him to realize where the knots are, and soon he’s purposefully seeking them out as I moan and gasp in his arms.   
Travis has me turn around and works on my back further, he then pulls me back to get my hair all wet. He then proceeds to do the one thing my girlfriends love so much: wash my hair. Now I know what they mean by how good it feels! I moan and sigh as his fingers expertly massage my scalp.  
Once I’m rinsed out, he puts the strawberry conditioner in my hair. 

“So this is what helps make you smell so good!” Travis purrs as he massages the conditioner into my hair. 

“Let me wash yours while the conditioner sets.” I tell him and we switch places. 

He sighs and relaxes against me. “Oh, so this is what Leilani loves so much about your showers together.”

I try to keep my member from grazing his backside, not wanting to ruin the mood. The result is my chest rubbing against his back, and we both start reacting to the feeling.   
Once he’s all wash and rinsed, he asks. “Time to wash the conditioner out?”

“Oh, you’re going to do that too?” I ask sweetly, “You spoil me my love.”

We switch positions again, and I can feel his hardening member rub my inner thigh.

“Did my washing your hair turn you on?” I say teasingly. 

“Feeling you breasts rub along my back as you washed my hair? Definitely.” He sighs. 

As he’s done rinsing the conditioner, I reach back with one hand, while reaching for the baby lotion with the other. Monique had suggested this might have other uses… I start jacking his half-hard member, and I flick open the lid. He whimpers as I let it go, his hands come to the front and start kneading my breasts, I gasp, and it’s really hard trying to concentrate on getting some oil on my hands. I reach back and grab his hard-on with my oiled hands and he moans at the change in feeling. I lean back and push the oiled knob against my entrance, marveling how easily he slips into my hole. 

We both moan has he’s already halfway in on the first thrust. I gasp, oh wow, this feels amazing! Travis continues to knead my breasts as I hold on to his hips and control the motion of our love-making. It’s not long that I feel that tingle in my toes, I lean back against him, holding on to the back of his neck as I start pushing into him harder. My other hand grips his ass as I push myself closer to release.   
That’s when Travis pinches my nipples and I lose it. I squeal and let out a powerful moan of pleasure. I spray my own orgasm all over the shower wall. My anus tightens on to his member and Travis pushes me up against the shower wall as he grunts and moans. I feel his member swell, I see stars, I gasp and give small whimper sounds as I feel him empty his load in me. Oh wow! I think this is his largest orgasm yet! I can feel his seed fill me up. I can feel my muscles milking his member, trying to draw him deeper inside of me. It feels like our orgasms last for an eternity of joy and pleasure. 

We just stay there, leaning in against the shower wall, breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths.   
Travis is the first to speak. “I can definitely see the fun in showering together.” He lets out a long sigh of pleasure.   
“Just when I think making love to you can’t get any better, you prove me wrong.” I say in a dreamy voice.  
Travis is the first to back away, and I whimper with the loss of contact of his skin. He uses the shower head to wash off my back, cleaning up my entrance as his juices start seeping out of my hole. I moan and sigh at his attention. He is always so gentle with me.   
We get out of the shower, drying each other off.

\- - - - - - - -

We sit in the kitchen, still wrapped in towels, eating breakfast and holding hands. 

“Thank you for this morning.” He says lovingly. 

“The shower was unexpectedly amazing.” I say in a dreamy voice. 

We take a few bites of our breakfast just sharing the moment, looking into each others eyes. 

“Whatever possessed you to come see me this morning?” I ask curiously.

“I just wanted one last moment alone with you before you leave me this weekend.” He looks into my eyes tenderly. 

“I’m coming back.” I say with a coy smile. 

“But we won’t have our Saturday together.” Travis retorts. 

“Hmm… Saturday together has become our thing, hasn’t it?” I smile lovingly. “How did you get the van so early?” I ask him. “I’m assuming you didn’t bike here.”

Travis smiles. “No, I didn’t bike here, I told mom I had to run some errands before school.” 

“Do you think your parents suspected you were looking for a morning booty call?” I tease him. 

“Considering the condoms I found slipped into my jacket pocket after I went to fetch the keys..” He says blushing. “Yes.”

“You’re suppose to use those, you know..” I tease him, drawing my hand along his arm. 

“Why? It’s not like I can get you pregnant.” He states matter-of-fact.

I sigh, and put my cheek on my hand. “No, even after my surgeries, you’ll never get me pregnant.” I look into his eyes. “Where do you see our relationship going?”

“Hopefully long enough to see what it’s like to love you fully.” He eyes me hopefully.

“I would like that.” I smile lovingly. We entwine our fingers together and sit there quietly looking into each others eyes. I can’t believe how deeply I love him, he would make a handsome husband.

A knock on the door breaks us from our quiet moment. By the pattern of the knock, I already know who it is. Travis gives me a questioning glance. 

“Leilani’s noticed your van, and gave us time to do whatever fun she figured we’d get up to this morning.” I say with a smile. 

“Oh really?” he says with a smug smile. “What if I wanted another round?” 

“Look at the clock love, we don’t have time for it.” I say getting up.

I lean over and give him a loving kiss, then go to answer the door. 

Leilani looks shocked as she sees me still wrapped in a towel. 

“Did I come over too early?” she asks in a worried tone.

I smile and caress her cheek lovingly. “No, we just decided to eat before we got dressed dear, come in while we finish getting ready.” 

She steps in the door and gives me a loving hug and kiss, reaching into my towel. I break the kiss and move away from her. “We don’t have time for that honey.” 

Leilani pouts. “Darn, I waited too long then.” 

I giggle. “You are too cute.” Leilani leaves her bag by the door, and I lead her by the hand into the house. 

“Good morning Travis.” Leilani says happily. 

“Good morning, thanks for giving me this time with Rose.” He smiles. 

“I was tempted to come over sooner..” Leilani says with a coy smile. “But I figured I got mine yesterday morning, so it was your turn.” And she winks. 

“You two are adorable.” I say fondly. “Now lets get dressed dear, we still need to pick up Cassandra.”

“We do.” Says Travis as he gets up.

Leilani lays in the bed as she watches Travis and I getting dressed. 

“Jeeze Travis! How many hickeys did you leave on her!?” Leilani gasps at the line of love bites going down my torso. 

Travis blushes. “Including the one on her left butt cheek?” 

“Oh, is that why that felt so good?” I say dreamily. 

“Bad Travis!” Leilani teases.

“Her body is so firm, it wasn’t easy!” 

We all laugh by his comment.

I’m wearing my black sweater dress and tights this morning. While the fog has lifted, it’s still cool. It’s also colder up in Britechester, unlike Willow Creek, they get snow up there during the winter..

We are soon piling into the van, I sit up with Travis and send Cassandra a message that we’re on our way with the van.   
By car, it’s not a long drive to the Goth residence. I see Alexander along with his sister as we pull up to the house. I get out of the van and Alexander runs up to me and gives me a big hug. 

“Morning squirt.” I smile 

“Seeing as you have the van, Papa said he didn’t need to drive me, you don’t mind do you?” he gives me a worried look. 

“We don’t mind at all, hop on in.” I smile. 

“Yay!” he shouts and hops in the door that Leilani opens for him. 

Cassandra comes down the stairs. “It is okay that we drop my brother off, right?” she says with concern as she gives me a morning hug.

“While I’m not the one driving, I doubt Travis will mind.” I smile. 

We trade places, and Cassandra sits up with Travis as I sit beside Leilani, who gives me a hug and snuggles up to me. 

“Thanks for the drive.” Cassandra says giving Travis a peck on the cheek. Her expression changes, and she puts her nose to his shoulder, inhaling. 

“Strawberries… Do I need to ask?” Cassandra gives him a sly smile.

“Travis made a morning booty call!.” Leilani says teasingly. 

Travis blushes. 

“Is that a term I should know?” Innocent Alexander asks. 

“No!” Cassandra says in an alarmed tone, “You are not to repeat those words, understand?!”

“It’s mushy stuff isn’t it?” Alexander asks, scrunching his nose. 

“It is” I say calmly. “You are going to have to be much older before you need to worry about that term squirt.” I say calmly, giving Leilani a bit of a dirty look. 

Leilani blushes. “Sorry, I’m not used to younger siblings.” 

“What’s in your gym bag Rose?, it’s a lot more full than usual.” Leilani asks, changing topics.

“My clothing for the weekend.” I smile. 

“How much clothing does one need for a weekend?” Travis notes, as he was the one carrying my bag out to the van.

“Three day outfits, two night out ensembles, my nighty, two matching pairs of heels, my makeup, and a bathing suit - in case we go to the pool.”

“A one piece I hope.” Leilani teases and Travis blushes.

“Fortunately for Travis, yes.” I say with a coy smile. 

“Why does it matter what kind of bathing suit Rose has?” Cassandra gets curious. 

“Leilani pulls out her phone and starts typing. Cassandra’s phone beeps. My best friend takes a moment to read the message and then slaps Travis on the shoulder. 

“You’re worse than Leilani with those!” she says in shock. 

Travis chuckles “She started it.” 

“Is this more mushy stuff?” Alexander asks.

“Yes!” we answer together. 

I distract Alexander by asking him about his schoolwork the rest of the trip to school, he’s eager to show me his artwork the next time I’m over at their place. I tell him I look forward to seeing it. 

Travis, being the gentleman he is, offers to carry my gym bag into school with us. He holds Leilani’s hand as we walk from the van, I wonder how many people will actually believe their ruse, none of our friends do. They do look cute together though, like one of those unlikely couples.  
Travis and Leilani part ways with a kiss, then the three of us head to our lockers. I stuff the gym bag into my locker as we discuss school photos. 

“You’re not going to be here on Friday, does that mean you’re going to get your pictures late?” Cassandra quizzes. 

“I’m not sure, I’ll find out when I go to the office at lunch to pay for them.” I frown. “I hope I’ll get them early, I would love to give them to my friends up in Britechester without having to mail them later.”

“Here’s hoping they do.” Says Travis. “Do I get one to keep in my wallet?” 

“For now.” I say sweetly. “The one I want to frame will definitely have to wait till I get back.” 

“I get a framed picture?” Travis sounds mildly impressed. 

I walk to his locker, pushing my locker door to block the hallway. “Of course I’m going to give a framed photo for the one who’s captured my heart.” I give him a soft loving kiss. 

Travis puts his arms around me and we kiss deeply for a few moments. 

Cassandra clears her throat. “You two keep that up and you’ll miss homeroom.” 

We break our embrace, both of our faces are flushed. 

“I’m going to miss you this weekend.” He says huskily. 

“I’m not gone yet.” I say teasing him. 

“But we won’t have time like this after bell rings.” He says sadly. 

I give him a kiss on the nose. “Sorry.” We hold each other for another moment, heads touching.

“Earth to Rose…” Cassandra says again. 

“Right.” I step away from Travis, caressing his cheek, and then go back to my locker, grabbing my chemistry book and joining my best friend on the way to homeroom - with Travis a few steps behind us.

Chemistry class today is in the lab, and we’re playing around with chemical states. The teacher has a few rare chemicals, like dry ice, that will go from solid to a gas without passing through the liquid state, and it’s really interesting. Some elements are so unstable that they explode or burn when exposed to air. It’s amazing! Leilani takes the opportunity to affectionately lean against me - seeing as most people are looking the other way. Being tall, Travis and I are standing at the back of the group, and he holds my hand as we watch the experiments in the protective hood the teacher is using.   
Just before everyone turns around, he gives me a kiss just behind my earlobe, it takes all my willpower to not vocalize his teasing. I know my face is still flustered, as I get some strange looks when people turn around to return to our desks. I sit with Leilani as Travis sits with Cassandra, I’m going so going to get him back for that!…   
Leilani asks about my current state. I’m sure she felt the arousal of what Travis just did, seeing as she was leaning against the front of me. We scribble comments back and forth so as to not disrupt the class, occasionally looking up at the teacher so that he doesn’t think we’re ignoring his lesson plan.

I confront him as we head to physics class by giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. 

“What? What did I do?” Travis gasps in mock disbelief, playing dumb as to my reaction. 

“I am so going to you back for that.” I say in a challenging tone. 

Cassandra giggles as she’s figured what I’m on about.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Travis says as the smile spreads across his face, he can’t hide it.

“Not the first time I’ve heard or seen Rose get flustered.” Cassandra teases. 

“I can’t help it if my body is so sensitive.” I grumble in mild annoyance. 

“No, it just makes it that much more fun.” Travis says with a grin. 

My retort is cut short as we reach physics class and I don’t want anyone else in class to hear what I was about to say next. My shy little puppy is getting very bold. He keeps this up and my relationship with Monique may end sooner than later, and I find myself not entirely fearing the prospect as I did earlier. As I sit beside Cassandra, my thoughts are not on the lessons that Mr. Williams is teaching. I look at Travis, in front of me. My beautiful blond, and blue eyed geek that somehow won my heart. I feel so safe and comfortable when he’s near.  
We decide by the end of class that we rather skip Computer Club today, so that I can get more time with friends. 

Math class is just like any other day. I take comfort in how Trent isn’t treating me any different today than normal. My transgender nature hasn’t affected our friendship and it brings me comfort. Miss Harris watches as I help Trent through the new formulas we learned today. Geometry isn’t always an easy part of math, and we quietly talk as we work on our lessons together. I don’t want to be worrying about more homework than I’ll already have, missing school tomorrow.

Trent and I are talking as we leave for lunch. 

“Do you have computer club today?” He asks sadly. _Come on boy, you’re dating Zoe, what do you need me there for?_

“No, we’re going to bail on the Computer Club. “I need to drop by the office to pay for my school photos, and decided it’s just not worth missing some of it.” 

“Oh, okay. Say I haven’t given my money envelope to my homeroom teacher, mind if I join you?” 

I smile. “Not at all.” 

Interestingly enough we bump into Zoe and Chloe who are on their way to do just that. Zoe smiles and gives Trent a big hug as we meet up, and she holds on to his arm, leaning against him as we walk. 

“So, I hear you’re heading up to Britechester this weekend.” Chloe says. 

“Not much gets missed in this school, does it?” I smile, she’s not been in any of my groups that I’ve spoken with up till now. 

“Small school, people talk, you’re a popular person.” Chloe shrugs. 

“Me? Popular?” I say puzzled.

“Team captain of the soccer team gets you noticed.” Zoe teases. 

I blush. “I’m not used to being part of the popular crowd, this is going to take some getting used to.” 

“You’re lucky that you’re dating Monique.” Chloe continues. “Half of the Track-and-field team is bemoaning the fact they can’t ask you out to the Harvest Fest dance in two weeks.” 

My blush gets brighter. “What’s with all the interest in me all of a sudden?” 

“Rose, you have the energy and enthusiasm of almost 2 girls combined, who wouldn’t want to date someone as amazing as you?” Chloe states. 

“Yeah, you are strong, funny, and smart, half my team wishes they could win you over.” Trent adds.

“Only half?” Zoe teases him.

“Some of us don’t go for the athletic type.” He says to her lovingly. 

“You are so adorable.” Zoe reaches up, he turns and they share a small kiss.

“You’ve never had an interest in Rose?” Chloe teases Trent

“Rose is my wingman.” Trent puts his arm around my shoulder. “Without her tutoring, I wouldn’t be on the soccer team this year. I owe her not only for that, but for helping me find Zoe here.” He smiles.

Zoe looks up at him lovingly and they kiss again. 

“Well, when I saw you with your shirt off, how can a girl resist that?” Zoe coos, her hand running along his chest.

“Oh really?” Trent gives me a side-long glance. 

“I was just trying to deal with your sunburn, I had no idea it would affect Zoe in that way.”I say in my defense. 

We all laugh as we get into the office. 

“You’re in luck, school photos are in early Rose.” The receptionist smiles as I pay for my school photo order. “Just let me get them for you.” As she’s going through the boxes, looking for mine. “Do you kids want yours too?” looking over her shoulder to address my friends standing beside me. 

“That would be great!” Zoe says excitedly. 

Trent and Chloe agree, and so she comes back with four bundles and hands them to us.

“I have a paper cutter, we can trim the photos during lunch.” I comment. 

Trent looks at me blankly. “Is there something that you don’t carry in that bag of yours Rose?”

“It’s like a bottomless haversack, I can’t believe it all fits in there!” Zoe comments. 

“Try to lift it sometime.” Chloe chuckles. “I’m sure just lugging it around is Rose’s workout for the day.” I blush at her comment. 

We make our way to the lunch room and Zoe comments that my lunch looks the same as Travis’ today. “I’ve been encouraging him to eat a high protein diet to build up muscle.” I say, dodging the fact I made our lunches after our morning shower. 

“Trent, you should try one of her super-stacked egg salad sandwiches, they’re quite filling.” Travis adds. 

“Oh Really?” he inquires, they trade off half of their sandwiches. As I start cutting up the wallet photo sheet to give to my friends. 

I add in a Rose M. And the year to each one as I hand them out. 

“Oh wow, this is amazing!” Trent says as I hand him a wallet photo of myself. Zoe is handing me her photo sheet so I can do the same for her. “Please e-mail me what you put in this so my mom can make some!” 

“Sure.” I smile as I hand Travis 4 pictures to spread among his table. Tim, Brent and Chris gladly take the photos. “Excuse me.” I notice in the corner of my eye that Monique has this ‘come here’ look. 

“What? Where are you going?” Zoe asks. 

“Monique just gave Rose a come-hither look and she responds immediately.” Cassandra replies in annoyance. 

“Oh.” Zoe says. I hand Zoe the divided stack of her wallet photos and go see what Monique wants.

I hug Monique and give her a kiss, greeting her friends over her shoulder as I do. 

“Do I get a photo?” Monique asks in a sweet demanding tone.

“Once it’s framed, yes.” I give her another kiss. “In the mean time, here are wallets for you and your friends.” 

“Framed?” Monique gives me a smile. 

“I wasn’t just going to give you a picture without making it special.” I say in a loving tone. 

“Hmm… you spoil me.” She smiles hanging off of my shoulders as I hold her waist. 

“Need to keep my girl happy.” I say softly and give her a kiss.

“Hmm, you do keep my happy.” She purrs, running her hands along my shoulders. “I’m going to miss you though.” She gives a soft pout. 

“What? Don’t I get a hug?” says a voice behind Monique. 

I smile, Yasmine continues to be affectionate, even though her and Brad have mended their relationship. If his temper wasn’t such a threat, I might be tempted to get to know the dark-skinned blond a bit better. She has this nutty smell to her, when we’re close, it’s almost intoxicating. I give Monique another kiss, and break our embrace to give her best friend a hug. 

“What this I hear about your skipping town for the weekend?” Yasmine smiles and she holds me close. 

I release my hold, but keep my hand on her arm. “I need to go see my doctor for a checkup, she’s still up in Britechester.” I explain. 

“And you’re not bringing Monique with you?” she says in an almost scolding tone. 

“I doubt either of our families would appreciate that, certainly not her father, after we’ve told him just how intimate our relationship has gotten.” I say in a quiet voice.

“Families? Monique told me you don’t talk to your folks.” Yasmine looks confused.

“I have a highly protective brother, he can be just as bad as your average over-bearing father.” I chuckle. “And he’s the one driving.” 

“I don’t think he likes me.” Monique says sadly as she puts her arm around me. 

“You deflowered his precious sister, how else did you think he would take our relationship dear?” 

Monique shrugs. “Maybe give me a chance to prove myself, like my dad’s done for you?”

“You’re my first girlfriend, how did your father take your first relationship?” I query.

“I remember how your father flipped his lid and threated that boy to an inch of his life.” Pipes up Martha behind us.

Monique giggles. “Daddy was only teasing, he wasn’t actually going to do anything.”

“Did Tommy every call you after that night?” Yasmine knows the answer, she’s doing this for my sake.

Monique frowns. “No, and then he graduated a month later, so I never saw him again.”

“I’ve been curious about you hitting on Rose, you usually go for someone older than you ‘Nique.” Liliana comments.

Monique looks up at me affectionately. “What is there that’s not attractive about Rose? How could I resist letting her slip away?”

Yasmine draws her hand up my arm. “Hmm.. You got a point there.” There’s a seductive tone to her comment. 

“Hands off my girl ‘Min, you have your own stud to satisfy your needs.” Monique says in a mild threatening tone. 

Yasmine smiles and sighs. “Yes, I do, and you’re lucky.” Yasmine sizes me up. “He’s the only thing keeping my hands off your girl.” She finishes teasingly, and walks back to the table. 

I can feel Monique about to blow, if it was anyone else than her friend, she would have lost it already. I twist Monique and give her a long loving kiss. She whimpers, responds to my affections, and relaxes in my arms. 

“She’s just teasing you my love, don’t let her get under your skin.” I say softly. 

Monique lays her head on my shoulder and sighs. “Sorry, just…”

“I know, you’ve never experienced a love like we share, it’s scary sometimes.” I say calmly. Frankly I don’t know how I take it all so calmly, seeing as I’ve rarely had friends, let alone what I’ve experienced in only a short month!

“You’re like a female pink version of her boyfriend, it doesn’t help.” Monique says in an annoyed tone.

“She goes for the tall and muscular type, I can tell.” I say quietly hugging my girlfriend. “I’ll never get over how you all find me attractive.” I say gently playing with the back of her hair.

Monique is about to reply, but bell rings. She gives me the look like she doesn’t want to let me go. 

“See you later honey.” I say softly and give her a kiss.

Our kiss lingers for a bit, before I let her go. Reluctantly, she releases me, our hand touching just before I walk away… _like on our first date._

I meet up with my friends in Language Arts, and pass Tina a wallet. I’m glad I got 3 sheets of wallets! When I mentioned school photos online, my mother had sent me some extra money to get the largest package the bundles offered. It didn’t occur to me as to why till I started handing out photos. Have I acquired that many friends since I moved here? Most of all, the very few times I’ve been in touch with my mother, how did she know? Dave most likely told her, or it could be that - in all the years I’ve been in sports - I’ve never been a team captain of anything. It takes a social leader to be a good team captain, to gain the trust of your team. And, while I never saw myself as leadership material, the girls seem to have taken that to heart, without my realizing it. When coach declared me as team captain, there were no arguments, there have been no challenges, the only negative - and it wasn’t really towards me - was those who never made the team. The declaration of soccer team captain seems to have set how the rest of the school sees me as well. I’ve had more than one person tell me I am an inspiration to others. I never could have imagined how my life could become the polar opposite of what it was only a year ago…

Tina breaks me out of my thoughts. “You got your school photos early?” Tina says all surprised.

“I’m not going to be here tomorrow to get mine in homeroom.” I replied.

“You might able to sneak in to the reception and get them today if you want.” I say with a smile. 

Tina puts her hand on her chin, spinning my picture with her thumb and forefinger. I can see the debate going on in her mind. 

“Nah, I think I’ll wait to get mine tomorrow, I’m not in any rush to get pictures to anyone.” She looks up to me and smiles. “But thanks for thinking of me and giving me one.” 

The bell rings cutting further conversation. 

Gym class, Coach Roberts is giving us pointers. He’s starting to call my friends and I his dream team. In the month that I’ve know my friends we’ve become really close, so we know each others strengths and weaknesses and work our play around them. Zoe is our best receiver. We watch our opponents, and she moves around the back of the court to be the first to intercept serves. Leilani and Amber are setters, they line up the shots for the three forwards. Amber tends to favor setting for Tina, where as Leilani will aim shots to Cass or myself depending on who’s closer. If we can’t do a proper 3-person block/set/spike, Amber has a knack of aiming balls to the far court. Her skill of having the balls land just inside the end line is admirable. Coach marvels how coordinated we are, and when we miss, we never put anyone down. We cheer each other on, and boost one another’s confidence. I really love my friends here in Willow Creek. Then it occurs to me, that’s it. We **love** each other! Not necessarily in the same way that Leilani, Cassandra and I do, but it’s there. A deep, personal bond, something I’ve never had growing up until now. I would do anything to see my girls happy and achieve their goals, and the feeling is mutual as we gather in a congratulatory hug at the end of each match.

Social studies can’t go by fast enough! I can’t wait to see Dave again! I am vibrating in my chair from the anticipation. Cassandra notices my foot won’t stop twitching. 

“Will you sit still already?!” My best friend hisses and a raised whisper.

“I can’t!” I say in exasperation. 

“If I hadn’t see what you ate for lunch, I’d swear you are one of your sugar highs again.” Her tone is of mild annoyance. 

“Don’t need sugar for an adrenaline buzz.” I give her a grin. 

Cassandra rolls her eyes. “Please, don’t remind me.” She’s seen me work myself up to an energy rush without any outside help. 

I giggle, can’t help it, so eager!

When the bell rings I’m the first out of my chair and out of the classroom. How I manage not to collide with anyone in the process is a miracle. I lug my bags out of my locker and dash for the door as fast as in-school motion will allow me. I don’t want to be nabbed for running in the halls today, I need out of here!


	32. On to Britechester

I make it out of the school, spot Dave’s Mazda in the visitors parking, and make a bee line for it. I spot Dave leaning against the car, back door open. I drop my bags about 2 meters away and dash for my brother, leaping at him for a hug. 

“Dave!” I say in a shout of glee, warning him of an incoming sister.

He braces himself and catches me in his arms as I wrap mine around his shoulders in a powerful hug. He spins us around to compensate for my momentum and I giggle and hug him tight.   
When I let him go, he holds me up at arms length, my feet a few centimeters off the ground. 

“Wow! Was that for?!” he chuckles. 

“I missed you.” I say in a mock pout. 

“I missed you too kiddo.” He smiles and tickles the end of my nose with his. _He hasn’t done that in ages!_

He finally puts me down and I let out a satisfying deep breath and lean into him. “I’m so glad you are here…” 

My friends are coming up behind me. Travis carrying my backpack with noticeable effort. Leilani is carrying my gym bag as they approach us. 

“Is she always like this?” He asks my friends as they approach smiling. 

“Oh, she can get worse.” Leilani giggles. 

“She definitely loves to hug.” Cassandra says with a smile. 

“Only cause you love them so much.” I turn and smile to my best friend.

I let go of my brother and hop to the side. “Dave, these are my friends.” I wave with a flourish. “You’ve already met Leilani.” Leilani steps forward and gives him a quick hug. 

Dave smiles as he takes my gym bag from her and tosses it in the back seat of his car. 

“Cassandra Goth.”

Dave, being the gentleman that he is, leans down and kisses the back of her hand. “Enchanted to meet you Cassandra.

Cassandra blushes and fans her face. “So this is where some of Rose’s charm comes from.” She says shyly. He smiles and Leilani giggles.

Dave looks around as if we’re missing someone. “What? Where’s Monique?” He says mildly surprised. 

“We generally don’t see her after school unless there’s soccer.” Cassandra comments. “Thankfully.” I she’s got that semi-jealous tone in her voice again.

My brother gives her a strange look.

“My friends aren’t impressed with how clingy she can be.” I frown. 

Changing topics, I reach out and guide Travis forward. “Dave, this is my boyfriend Travis Scott.” The comment came out so natural that I hadn’t realized what I said till my friends reacted to it. I blush and hope I hadn’t said it too loud.

“I’ve heard about you.” Dave says, eyeing Travis to see what his reaction would be. My beau, in the meantime, is still blushing from my public admission of our relationship. My brother reaches out with his hand, and they shake casually. “Here, let me take that.” My brother reaches for my backpack, taking it with one arm and putting it in the back seat. 

“How do you two do that?!” Leilani is the first to break the tension. 

“Do what?” I ask confused. 

“That bag of yours weighs a ton!” Leilani exclaims, “Yet you and your brother carry it in one arm like it’s nothing more than a pillow!” 

We all laugh at her comment and I give her a hug. “I’m going to miss you this weekend.”

Dave smiles. “Rose has always carried her life in her backpack, you get used to lugging it around.” He turns to me. “Shall we get going? Beth has arranged and early supper so we’re not driving on an empty stomach.” 

“Ready.” I say with a grin. I give my friends one last group hug. “See you Sunday, we’re gaming.” I point out as I walk to the passenger side of the car. 

“Looking forward to it.” Travis smiles. 

We wave to each other as Dave pulls out and we navigate our way out of the school’s parking lot.

“You and your friends are like the Musketeers.” Dave smiles to me. 

“Yeah, we’re all really close.” I say fondly. 

“So, let me get this straight.” Dave says trying to sort things out. “Monique is the girlfriend.” he makes air quotes with one hand. “But she’s not always with you?” 

“No, she’s a senior. We have no classes together. We do work together, sometimes spend our mornings before class together, and do things outside of school. But, in school, besides spending lunch together on occasion, she’s honoured my request to give me space so that she’s not constantly hanging off of my arm.” 

“Giving time for you to get closer to your friends.” Dave finishes for me. 

“Yes. Otherwise her persistent jealousy makes my friends nervous, and was pushing some of them away.” I frown.

“Is that because your Musketeers are all romantic interests, and that you rather her not see them being affectionate with you?” Dave comments. “You know, half of the reason you have 3 relationships on the go and one pending is because Monique gives you space, right?” 

“You think so?” I say in surprise, I hadn’t thought about that way before.

“When the cat’s away, the mice will play.” Dave looks at me. “There’s a reason why guys hang on to their girl in high school, it’s to fend off the competition. The more time you spend apart, the easier it is to be tempted to cheat on the one your dating.”

“I’m not…” I start to protest.

“Yes you are.” He says firmly. 

I sit there quietly as he berates me for letting the other ones I love into my life. 

“Now, like Jane, you seem to be one who likes to date around, so I can see why you want to keep your distance from someone who rather you to be monogamous. But, you’re not being fair to Monique in doing what you do. Does she know about your other relationships?” 

“I think she suspects, but we haven’t talked about it.” 

“You need to come clean with her and tell her you have multiple sexual partners. It can be a health risk if you don’t you know.” He scolds me.

“I…” I look down, I guess I should be ashamed of myself. “You’re right.” I sigh and look up at him. “But what if she gets upset?” I say in a worried tone.

“Then she gets upset.” Dave says matter-of-fact. “Look, if she can’t take the fact that you need more than one lover in your life, then she’s not the girl for you. It’s not like you two are planning to get married or anything.” 

“No, we’re not.” I say flatly. 

“Then, when we get back on Monday, you need to fess up, and tell her the truth. Quit playing games with her heart, otherwise one of you is going to seriously end up with a heartbreak worse than it will be if you’re honest.”

“It’s not going to be easy.” I say thoughtfully.

“No, it’s not, but it’s the right thing to do.” He says in a fatherly tone. “I should have had this talk with you weeks ago.” Dave says with a frown. “Finally convince mom to let me take care of you, and I’m already failing at parenthood.

“Well you didn’t know, it’s not like we talk every day.” I try to comfort him.

“That was my first mistake. I should have let you stay in Britechester, you would have been closer to keep an eye on. Living apart as we do, I can’t help you navigate through all these changes in your life.”

“You’re not going to make me come back up with you to stay are you? “ I say in a worried tone. Being my legal guardian he still has a right to dictate where I live…

“I’m tempted to.” Dave says firmly. 

“Please don’t make me leave Willow Creek! I love it here!” I say pleadingly. “I finally have friends in my life. People who care about me, people who love me! Please don’t take that way!” a tear start rolling down my cheek. 

“I say they love you a little too much.” He looks at me.

I wipe my cheek. “I finally found a place where I belong Dave, these people are important to me.”

Dave sighs. “What am I to do with you?” he reaches over and ruffles my hair.

“I’ll come clean with Monique next week. It’s going to suck, we work together, it’s going to make my life miserable.” I say sadly and sniffle.

Dave glances at me. “Why do you care about her so much Rose? She clearly makes your life difficult, yet you put up with her.”

“Monique was the first person in my life, outside of you and Mom, who truly meant it when she told me she loves me. I just… don’t want to let that go.” I can still feel the tears in the corner of my cheek and I wipe them away. 

Dave lets out a deep breath. 

“Clean yourself up, we’re here.” He says after a moment. 

We’re pulling into a long paved driveway. Across the expansive yard, there is a colonial plantation mansion. Its white columns gleaming in the afternoon sun. The house gets larger as we approach, it’s huge! Three stories tall, the columns hold up wide balconies on the second and third floors. I can’t fathom how many bedrooms the house could contain. It’s easily one of the largest I’ve seen in the area. Judging by the service road beside us, it’s a sugar cane plantation. The truck leaving with its load shows long, stripped stalks, ready to leave the farm for processing. 

“Who lives here!?” I ask in amazement. 

“Beth does with her family.” Dave smiles. I’m speechless as we pull up to the manor house and park beside the cars, I see Beth’s SUV. “You’ve never been to Beth’s place yet, have you?”

I shake my head. “but… how?”

“Mr. Simmons inherited this house from his family. Before they were married, Mrs. Simmons owned the house you are living in right now, having it passed down from her parents.” Dave explains as we get out of the car. “This house is plenty large enough for Beth to keep her own space, so she never felt the need to leave home. Being the elder of the two, Doug inherited his grandmother’s house, he keeps it in good shape, but only occasionally uses it during the summer between terms. It’s why it was convenient for you to move into.”

We walk up the steps and the large red door is opened by a lean white-haired man. He’s wearing what is best described as a traditional butler’s outfit. 

“Evening Barns.” Dave smiles. 

“Master and Miss Montgomery, so nice to see you this evening.” The man says in well mannered tone. “Shall I announce your arrival?” 

“Beth knows we are on the way, she should…” Dave starts

“Dave!” I hear Beth’s voice, she slides past the butler, and Dave wraps his arms around her as they give each other a long loving kiss.

Beth turns and hooks our arms. “Mom & Dad are going to be so happy to see the two of you.” 

Barns opens the door a bit wider as we pass by him. I thank him and he bows slightly, closing the door behind us as we walk through a expansive marble foyer.   
Beth brings us through the beautiful house to the dining room. The table can easily fit 20 people. With rich carpeting and drapes, crystal chandeliers light up the room. I am just amazed at this place. 

As Beth is trying to sort out where we will sit, as her parents come into the room.

“Dave my dear, so nice of you to drop by on short notice.” Her mom smiles.

“Mother Simmons, thank you for the invitation, who am I to say no to Pierre’s cooking?” Dave smiles. 

“Tsk, always so formal, and you finally brought Rose with you to see us.” 

As she steps closer, I step forward and give her a hug. “Hi Mom, thanks for having us.” 

Dave quirks an eyebrow at the show of affection. “You call her Mom?”

She holds me by the arms and looks over my shoulder. “Yes, I asked her to. At least one of you knows how to give a good family greeting.” She smiles and motions to the table. “Please seat yourselves, Rose why don’t you sit beside me, so that betrothed can sit together.” 

I nod to her and sit down where indicted. We’re only taking up a small portion of the table. Mr Simmons at the head. To his left sits his wife then myself. To his right, my brother and Beth sit together. 

“So you are leaving us for the weekend.” Mom addresses me. 

“I need to see my endocrinologist tomorrow.” I say and and smile. “Hopefully I’ll be coming back on Sunday.” I give my brother a challenging look. 

Beth picks up on my comment, having worked together the past month, she’s good at reading my moods. “Dave, what is she going on about?”

“Rose and I had a discussion on the drive here about her behavior. I told her that maybe she should stay with me, so I can keep a better eye on her.” Dave’s tone holds a slight annoyance.

“What behavior? She does well in school, her teachers have told me that she’s adjusting well to class, she has friends and everyone seems to like her.” Beth says mildly confused. 

“You’ve been keeping tabs on me through my teachers?” I say mildly surprised. 

Beth smiles. “Dave has extended guardianship rights to me, seeing as I live here in town and can more quickly respond to an emergency if needed.” 

“So you approve of the relationships she has?” Dave is getting more annoyed.

“She’s young, attractive, and you never told me how charismatic she is. No, I don’t see the problem that she’s dating more than one person.” Beth responds. 

“Charismatic?” Dave suddenly stops his rant in surprise. 

“Like I said honey. Everyone loves Rose. I admit she was a bit shy when she first got here, but she’s blossomed here in Willow Creek. She’s popular in school, I rarely see her go anywhere alone. She has multiple admirers.” Beth goes on. 

“I think she has more than admirers.” Dave gives me a stern look. 

“Okay, so she’s dating a few people, and maybe sleeping with half of them… But once Travis caught her eye, and they started going out together, she’s slowed down her explorations.” Beth smiles.

Mom had been quiet at this point. “Sleeping with a few of them Rose?”

I blush at this point. “It all started with Monique who wanted to do more than just dating, you know Monique from the café?”

“Yes, I know the Norwood girl.” Mom says. “So that’s why the two of your are so open about your affections in public.”

“Then there’s Leilani. When she found out I like girls, she just kept pursuing me till she got in my pants.” I figure I might as well admit to it, no point in hiding my sexual activities from family, they’re bound to find out eventually.

“Then Travis was, well, he’s just so cute, I couldn’t help myself.” I bite my lower lip and blush. 

“What about Cassandra, the girl you introduced me at school?” Dave prods.

“Cass is my best friend, we are really close, we sort of flirt with one another, but we’re not intimate. As long as Monique and I are still together, she doesn’t want us to date.”

“No, I don’t suppose a Goth would play second fiddle, she won’t commit to anything as long as Monique is in her way.” Beth says. 

“Who else do you plan on sleeping with Rose?” Dave looks at me accusingly. 

I give him an angry glare, and then everything that I’ve been keeping to myself these past weeks, just spills out. “You know, the only person I’ve purposefully pursued a relationship with is Travis, that’s why I introduced him to you as my boyfriend! In fact, before I met him, I didn’t think I liked boys at all. When my girlfriends came on to me, I didn’t know what to do! Monique seduced me! You might berate me for not telling her that I’ve slept with other people, but if I didn’t keep her at arms length, she would control my life! She’s jealous, she’s manipulative, and she’s pushy. If I let her have her way, I wouldn’t have any friends. Despite all that, I still love her, and have no idea what life would be without her - or worse - if we were to break up, how that would affect my life at school. So, yes, I sleep with other people behind her back. No, I’m not proud of it, but Leilani and Travis don’t demand anything from me, they just want my love. They treat me well, they’ve never hurt me, and do everything they can to make me feel special!” tears are running down my cheeks in my emotional outburst.  
“So if you think that taking me away from my friends, my family, and my life here in Willow Creek will help me behave and make me your good little sister then fine! It’s your choice, I don’t have a voice in that matter!”

I put my head down on the table and weep, Okay, that took a lot out of me.

Dave is about to respond, then he stops. “Wait, has Monique hurt you Rose?”

All I do is nod, Beth’s mom has her hand on my back and is rubbing it in comfort.

“I’ve not told anyone that, but she can be…. Forceful.” I say quietly sniffling. 

“So that’s why you told me the other day that you feel trapped in your relationship with her, it’s not just what she might do to you at school is it?” Beth asks me gently. 

“Monique gets what she wants, I don’t want to know what she would do if she would actually get angry with me.” I say fearfully. 

“I think you need to fire that girl Beth.” says her father.

I look up in panic. “No! Don’t do that on my account, if Monique were to find out I got her fired, I don’t know what she would do!”

“I’ve told you more than once Rose, I don’ think your relationship with Monique is healthy. What would you rather we do?” Dave’s tone is now that of concern.

He thought I was merely cheating on a faithful girlfriend, not that I was trying to get away from an controlling abusive partner.

I look around the table. “I’ll do as you want Dave. I’ll come clean with her and tell her that I’m not faithful. She’s jealously monogamous, it’s going to make her flip her lid, but if it comes from me, I might be able to control her better.” I say quietly. “The people I care about in school already know that I’m a transgender girl, and they support me. I have the help and support I need now if Monique were to try to get vindictive at school.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” Beth asks concerned 

“Well, dragging it on till she graduates in hopes that she might just move away after high school was my original plan, but I’m not sure I can keep up appearances for that long anymore.” 

“Your care for this boy that much?” Beth’s mom asks gently. 

“I love him so much. I never thought it would go this far. I kissed him on a whim, to see if I truly was a lesbian, or if it was just because Monique and Leilani were easily available. But It didn’t stop there. We spend our weekends together, we’re both into gaming and computers. Unlike my girlfriends, we shared a friendship before we became a couple. Travis is sweet, gentle, smart, and we have so much in common, that I couldn’t help but fall for him. I never thought I would love someone so deeply as I do him. Everything just feels ‘right’ when we’re together, he makes me feel normal. I would do anything to make him happy.”

We’re distracted by the meal coming in, Barns rolls out a trolley with our plates. We’re quiet as he serves us our plates. He then serves wine. Dave puts a hand over his glass.

“No thank you Barns, It’s a long drive to Britechester.” He smiles.

Barns bows, finishes serving us, and leaves.  
We have beautifully cooked roast duck for supper, it’s so amazingly delicious! 

“I have a local hunter keep us well supplied with duck. It’s a wonderful business arrangement.” Beth’s father explains the meal. “All the vegetables are grown here on the farm. We have 10 permanent hired hands that have their own housing. Between the sale of goods, and the bakery, we are honest, well paying employers. This plantation has evolved with time, it was once a stain on the map. Between slavery and support of the war, it’s taken 2 generations to redeem my family, and make something of it.” He sounds very proud of his accomplishments.

I get curious. “The Simmons bakery sign is well aged, was that your bakery before you were married?” 

Mr. Simmons gives me a blank look. 

“Leave it to an artist to pick up on something like that.” My brother smiles. 

Both of them smile at me.

Mom answers. “No dear, the Simmons Bakery as been in my family for three generations now.” She puts her hand on her husband’s. “He took my name when we got married.” 

I look thoughtful. “That couldn’t have been easy.” 

He smiles. “My family almost disowned me, it was unheard of in that time to take on your wife’s name in marriage.” He gives her hand a loving squeeze. “I was more than happy though, to let my family name get buried in the history books, and start a good life for my family. It’s given our children a respectable name to carry on to the next generation.” 

Mom gets me on the topic of school. I talk about my classes as we eat, and polish off supper quickly. Mom asks if I want seconds, and I readily agree. 

Beth chuckles. “I wonder where you stuff all that food, your stomach is just as washboard flat as the day you moved here, yet I’ve seen you out-eat most boys I know!”

“Sorry, fast metabolism.” I say with a grin, taking a sip of the wine. 

“If you can come to the house more often, we have a cook who would love to test just what it takes to fill you up.” Mom grins. 

“I didn’t know where you lived before, I can try to drop by more often if you like.” I say with a smile. “If I remember the drive from school, it should only take 30 minutes to get here from home.” 

“Rose…” Dave says with a cautionary tone.

“Fine, 40 minutes to get here…” I roll my eyes. 

“Why correct Rose son, it’s not that far from downtown by car.” 

“By car, no. But Rose doesn’t have a one, she’s intending on cycling here.” Dave tells them. 

“You think you could get here in 30 minutes with a bike?” Mom says surprised.

“If I push it, I might even make it in 25.” I say with a grin.

“Rose, what have I told you about no more speeding tickets?” Dave frowns. 

“Seeding tickets, on a bike?” Says Beth’s father. 

“The city police used to get nervous when I would cycle over 50 clicks.” I say blushing.

“Not only does she look like your female twin Dave, she’s just as strong as you as well, isn’t she?” Mom asks.

“Pretty much.” Dave says with a smile. 

“No wonder she can pack away so much food.” Beth’s father chuckles. 

Dave looks at his watch. “As much as I love the company, we should get going.” 

“Do you have to leave so soon honey?” Beth says sadly.

“It’s a 6 hour drive to Britechester.” Dave responds, “You could always join us for the weekend.”

My brother gives his fiancée a hopeful look. 

“I can’t just close shop and come up north with you.” Beth frowns. 

“Oh, go, enjoy yourselves.” Mom speaks up.

“But…” Beth starts to object.

“Go, enjoy yourselves, we can manage the shop for a couple of days.” Mom smiles.

Beth’s face lights up like a little girl given a present. 

“I’ll go pack!” Beth says excitedly, kisses Dave on the cheek and runs off. 

Beths parents smile. “It’s so nice to see her with you Dave, she’s always so happy.” 

“She’s the love of my life.” Dave says with a smile. “Thank you for this chance for us to be together.”

“While we wait, I might as well have Barns fetch the treat I made for you.” Mom says.

It only takes a couple of minutes before Barns arrives with a bakery box, as he gets close, I don’t even need to know what’s in the box, the aroma tells me everything I need to know. 

“Blooming Roses!” I say excitedly. 

Mom smiles affectionately. “So you like the give I made for you?”

“My friends and I love these, they are so amazingly delicious!” I say excitedly. 

“Every batch I make, reminds me of you.” Mom says lovingly.

“What? Why?” I say confused.

“Well, a little over a month ago, this frail little red bud popped up in our town. And in that time I’ve watcher her bloom into the beautiful rose that she is, so I made these to honour your arrival into our family.” 

I stand there stunned for a moment. “Thank you so much!” I turn and give her a big hug. 

“Oh, not so tight, these old bones aren’t as sturdy as they used to be.” Mom chuckles. 

I blush a little. “Sorry.” 

“However did you get so muscular child?!” Mom says surprised.

“Well…” I start.

“I’ll explain it to you later.” Dave stops me. “I think Rose has had enough upset for one night.”

“Oh?” This wouldn’t have to do with…” she starts.

“It’s not a pleasant story, and yes.” Dave says with a grim smile.

Mom puts her arms around me and hugs me. “Dear, know that you will never need to go back to that life now that you are in ours. Okay?”

“Okay.” I say and smile.

Beth comes into the dining room. “Okay, suitcase is being put in the car, all ready to go?”

I step over to the table, pick up the box of pastries. “Ready.” And smile. 

Beths father puts his hand on my shoulder. “Sometime between now and HarvestFest, we would like you to come by the house to pick your bedroom.” 

“Okay.” I say with a smile. 

“You know, you don’t have to keep living in that house all alone, you are welcome to move in here at any time.” He smiles. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” I put the box down, turn and give him a quick hug.

The motion surprises him and it takes him a moment before he returns the affections. 

Beth smiles. “Yes Dad, she’s very affectionate now that she broke out of that little shell she came in.” 

I go to mom and her another hug before picking up the bakery box. 

“Thank you so much.” 

We say our goodbyes, and we are soon on the road, I’m sitting in the back, so that Beth can sit up front with my brother. I’m thankful for her company, it doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep, this way Dave has company on the long trip back to college. What a day this has been! 

\- - - - - - - 

It’s almost midnight when Beth reaches to the back seat and shakes me awake. 

“Hmmm?” I say rubbing my eyes. 

“We’re almost in Britechester kiddo, you slept the whole ride!” Dave says teasingly.

“Sorry, it was a long day.” I say stretching and yawn. 

“So Beth texted Jane, we should be there in a few minutes. Sam says he is going to be the gentleman, and leave you with the bed.” Dave starts.

“Sam and Jane live together?” I say surprised, “I don’t recall her every mentioning her and Sam being a couple.” 

“They’re roommates” Dave chuckles. “Housing is expensive in Britechester. Besides, Jane says she has no interest in Sam.” 

A dirty thought comes through my mind. “No, Sam doesn’t have something that Jane is looking for.”

Dave looks at me through the rear-view mirror. “Now I’m wondering if it’s a good idea to leave you with those two.” 

Beth giggles. “Jane is so boy crazy, but, yes, Sam is missing some equipment.”

“Well, there are alternatives.” I say thoughtfully. 

“Okay, Jane is totally a bad influence on you, we’re getting a hotel room for you.” 

Beth laughs. “Oh, let her have some fun Dave.” 

Dave shakes his head. “I’m a horrible parent.”

“Maybe, but you are an amazing brother, and I love you for that.” I say tenderly.

Dave smiles as he pulls up alongside a building close to the Foxbury campus.

I look around, “This is only a block away where we spent the summer.”

“You’re visual memory is amazing, yes it is.” Dave smiles.

“So, grab your things kiddo, this is where you’ll be staying the next few days.” 

Jane comes out of the building as I get out of the car. We give each other a long loving hug and she holds me by the shoulders. 

“Girl, you get more beautiful every day. I am so jealous of your natural progression.” Jane smiles.

“What? You’re beautiful.” I say trying to downplay my figure. 

“Wait till Sam sees how you’ve developed. I’m going to have trouble keeping him off of you tonight.” Jane says teasingly. 

“Hmm, that’s probably not something you should be broadcasting to her brother.” Dave frowns. 

“Oh Dave honey, you need to lighten up!” she leans over to talk to him. “Oh, Hi Beth!” Jane smiles. “Brought your girl to keep me off of you I see.” Jane says running her hand along his arm.

“You never stop.” Dave chuckles. 

“You have your southern bell, and all I have is, well, college boys. You need to bring Colin with you next time Beth, so I can have a real man in my life.” 

“Beth giggles.” I’ll see what I can do. 

Sam comes down and takes my bags out of the car. “Umm. Rose?” he asks me politely, lifting my gym bag on his shoulder.”

“Yes Sam?” 

“What is in your backpack that makes it so heavy!?” He says in amazement. 

“Everything you can think of, and then something you haven’t” Dave says with a chuckle. “How you doing Sam? Looking good, still working out I see.” 

I hand Jane the box of Blooming Roses and go around the car to get my backpack from Sam, picking it up with one arm and slinging it over my shoulder.

“Apparently not as much as Rose, she can still lift twice my weight with how easy she just slung that bag.” Sam says in astonishment.

I give Sam sympathetic smile “You’ll get there hun.” I give him a soft tap on his cheek, then notice something. “Oh! You have fuzz on your face!” I start fingering the thin little goatee on his chin. “That’s so adorable!” 

Sam blushes. “Rose!” he stops for a moment. “Dave, what did you do to my Rose that she’s 10 times more affectionate than she was a month ago?!”

Dave shrugs, “Wasn’t my doing, you can thank the fine people down in Willow Creek for that development.” 

I put my free arm around Sam and hug him to me. “Miss you too, do I get a hello yet?” I tease him. 

Sam leans into my shoulder and looks up to me. “Hello my lovely Rose.” 

It’s then that I realize that Sam’s not much taller than Monique. I can tuck his head under my chin, well, I’m sure he’s appreciating the vantage of being boob height… 

“Well, it’s been a long drive, and we still need to sign in at the hotel, so you kids behave yourselves, I’ll be by tomorrow at 9 to get Rose to her appointment.”

Dave says trying to hold back a yawn.

“Don’t you fret luv, we’ll get Rose to her appointment, you two go enjoy your weekend together.” Jane says with a smile. 

Dave smiles. “Thanks. I’ll check up on you at lunch Rose, okay?”

I let go of Sam, reach in and give my brother a hug and kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks Dave, see you later. Goodnight Beth.” 

We wave them off and carry my stuff up to the apartment.   
We drop my stuff off in Sam’s bedroom and I show them our morning treat. 

“Those almost look too good to eat.” Jane says after I tell her why I brought them. “Beth’s family have really taken to you, that’s so lovely.”

Sam and I are sitting on stools at the kitchen counter while Jane leans over on the other side to face us. 

“So, you’ve done you’re blood test and don’t need to worry about fasting tonight, right?” Jane asks me. 

“Right.” I smile. 

“Good” She turns around, reaches into the fridge and pulls out some coolers. “Time to celebrate that you’re back with us.” She smiles. 

We toast and drink and I tell them about school and we trade conversations about classes. 

We’ve retired to the sofa with Jane on one side and Sam on the other. After a few coolers Sam starts to relax and flirt with me more. 

“So, my lovely Rose, how is it that you are all so … affectionate now?”

“You are such a lightweight”, I tease him. “I’ve made some good friends at school. Working in the café every day has sort of forced me to push myself out of my comfort zone.”

“Really?” he says curiously. 

“Yep, so with my friends, it’s nothing for me to just put my arm around them and snuggle closer.” I say with a smile, going through the motions as I say them. 

Sam snuggles into me. “Hmm.. I think I like the new you.” He takes a deep breath. “You smell like strawberries.” 

I giggle. “Why is it people find that so surprising?” 

Sam smiles. “Well, it’s not just your hair.” He turns his head against my shoulder and breathes in. “It’s everywhere on you.” He looks up at me fondly. 

“You are too cute.” I smile and kiss him on the forehead.

Jane gets up to get more coolers. 

Sam’s expression changes. “Rose?” 

“Yes Sam?” I give him a tender look. 

“Would you kiss me?” he asks shyly. 

“You sure you want to go there?” I say teasingly. “I’ve been told I’m rather hard to resist once things get started.” 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since May, I think I’m ready to take my chances on that.” He smiles timidly. 

I shift my position, so that we are facing each other a bit more, lean forward and give him a soft gentle kiss. “How’s that?” I ask him. 

“Your lips are so soft!” he sighs. 

“That satisfy your curiosity?” I say softly.

“Is that all I get?” Sam sounds disappointed. 

“Well, there is more where that came from, I just needed to make sure you were ready for it.” I purr seductively.

I cup his cheek with my free hand and give him a deeper kiss. I back away when I feel his tongue try to push through, and kiss him on the nose. 

“Slow down there tiger, we have all night.” I whisper to him. 

“I’ll be in my room.” Jane announces. 

“She doesn’t like to watch I take it.” Looking over my shoulder and watching Jane leave the room. 

“She sees you as her little sister, I don’t think she wants to cross that barrier.” Sam says a bit out of breath as I let his anticipation grow. 

“That means more for me then.” I purr and he moans as I push in with a deeper kiss.

We start making out on the couch in earnest, I shift positions and straddle his lap. Sam breaks away the kiss and starts kissing along my neck. He pushes the fabric of my sweater aside to kiss along my upper chest when he suddenly stops.   
I open my eyes, and he’s fingering one of the hickey’s that Travis left on me. 

“So, who left you this?” Sam asks a mixture of curiosity and sadness. 

“My boyfriend.” I say quietly. 

“Oh, Jane said that you kissed some boy… but I guess it’s gone further than that.”

“We’ve been dating almost three weeks now.” I say calmly. 

“Does he know about your…” Sam looks down to my crotch.

“Yes, but he has no interest in that part of me.” 

“Not even a little bit?” Sam sounds surprised. 

“Nope, won’t even touch it.” 

Sam looks up into my eyes. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

I smile at him. “Sure.” 

“I’m .. Well.. I’m actually gay.” He says almost embarrassed.

“But you’ve been.” I start to question.

“I know! I’m attracted to men, but the day I met you, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. It’s had me pretty confused lately.”

I shift my weight so that I can bring my sweater dress up around my waist. 

“You know, I’ve not had any surgeries.” I suggestively. 

“And?” Sam’s not getting it.

“It means you can enjoy a little bit of both.” I get bold and take his hand an place it on my growing hard on. I had left myself un-tucked after the last trip to the bathroom.

Sam’s eyes grow wide as I hold it there for a moment. When I finally let him take his hand away, his face if flushed with lust and embarrassment. 

“You’re um..” His voice cracks. “Pretty big down there.” 

“I’m not fully hard yet.” I purr seductively. 

“It gets bigger than that?!” he says in surprise. 

“Do you want to find out?” I whisper in his ear as I start nibbling on his earlobe. 

Sam merely moans as I start kissing and snuggling his neck. “Hmm. Rose, should we really be doing this?” Sam says trying to keep control of the moment. 

I stop kissing his neck and look at him. “Isn’t this what you’ve wanted all summer?” I say now confused.

“Well, yes, but you’re still a minor, and I’m well.. Almost 4 years older, what if your brother objects?”

I sit back in his lap and look at Sam in the eyes. After a summer of perpetual flirting, he’s now getting cold feet. I can’t believe I’m the one pushing for sex tonight. 

“Do you want to know a dirty little secret that I’ve only told Jane and few others?”

Sam merely nods so I settle in more with my hands on his chest. 

“I lost my virginity just before school started.” His eyes widen. “I have 2 girlfriends and a boyfriend down in Willow Creek who are my lovers.” 

Sam looks like I just slapped him across the face. “Oh.” He says in surprise. 

“So, if you’re worried about my boyfriend, or my brother, taking offense of my sharing a bed with you tonight… don’t.” 

I look at the clock on the wall. “It’s 2 am, I have my endo appointment in 8 hours.” I climb off of him. “You are welcome to come back to your bedroom and sleep with me tonight, but make it quick, I’m a pretty sound sleeper.” 

I walk away leaving a very stunned Sam still sitting on the couch. 

I keep the bedroom door slightly open and change out of my clothing and into my nightie. I give Sam a few more minutes, but looks like he’s not going to join me. I turn off the light and make myself as comfortable as I can on his double futon bed. 


	33. Doctors & Dinner

There is a knock on the door, it’s a lot closer than I remember people knocking. 

“Rose, are you awake?” says a familiar voice. _I know that voice… Jane_ … “You decent in here?” She says poking her head through the door. 

I open an eye and mumble. “Give me a few minutes.”

“Oh, how cute! Okay hun, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Jane says. 

“Cute?” I finish opening my eyes. 

I feel a warmth beside me. And look to my right. A stocky near naked body with brown hair is beside me, back curled up against my hip. I smile, and roll on to my side, wrapping my arms around him.   
Sam sighs and relaxes into my arms. He joined me in the bed after all, wanting the snuggle. I kiss his shoulder and start making my way to his neck, seeing what it will take to wake him. I hear a mumble, a whimper which leads go a low moan as I find a tender zone. I nuzzled the tip of his ear with my nose, holding my breath so as not to breath into it. The moan of pleasure increases.   
Suddenly Sam wakes up and I shuffle back as he turns on his back to look at me. 

“Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?” I ask in a soft sweet voice. 

He blinks and looks at me for a moment. “I remember the couch being cold and uncomfortable, and coming into the room to cuddle. You were asleep right? We didn’t?…”

I kiss him on the cheek. “No, we didn’t, but we can rectify that this morning if you like.” I purr. I run my nose along the trailing edge of his ear and I’m rewarded by a soft moan. 

“Rose, what are you doing?” Sam says puzzled. 

“Trying to get a good morning kiss, can I have one please?” I say is a seductive tone. I move my head up and give him a small kiss on the lips. 

Sam shifts again so that we’re facing each other. 

“Rose, you’ve changed a lot since this summer.” There’s a touch of worry to his voice. 

I stroke his cheek with my free hand. “Is that a bad thing?” I say with a slight frown.

“You spent the summer refusing to even kiss me, and now you’re trying to get into my pants.” He says with a frown. I can hear a touch of annoyance in his tone.

“Oh, hmm.. I guess you’re not in the mood then.” I say with a sigh. 

“It’s not that Rose, what’s come over you?” Sam says clearly annoyed at this point. 

“Well, when I moved to Willow Creek, I was still pretty shy. Dave arranged I work at a local café. It was to help me open up, and pay for the utilities for the house I’m living in.” 

“I know that.” Sam says. 

“Well, I told the group before school that I was seeing someone. That my coworker and I were dating.”

“Yes, I remember being sad that I wasn’t your first kiss.” Sam replies with a touch of sadness.

“Well, that Friday she seduced me and took my virginity.” I say calmly. 

“Oh.” He says in mild surprise. 

“Then, when my neighbour Leilani found out I was a lesbian, she kept pursuing me. Each time forced me to come out to my girlfriends before they found out by surprise what was really in my pants. Well, apparently they like what they found. Rather than be offended, it turned them on more. Then the oddest thing happened. After all of those months turning you down, because I didn’t think I liked boys, I kissed one.” 

“Considering the kiss we shared last night, I take it you like it.” Sam says with a sigh. 

I give Sam a kiss on the nose and smile. “When Leilani saw me kiss Travis, she got worried that she may have lost her chance, and seduced me to cement our relationship.”

“And then things escalated with Travis, didn’t it? You’re just as bad as Jane and have become sex crazy, not being able to get enough?” Sam summarizes my dialogue. 

“Yes.” I reply. “You’re disappointed aren’t you? You’re innocent little flower bloomed into a sexual creature and now you don’t know what to do about her?”

“Hmm.. I guess you did take me by surprise.” Sam says reaching over and playing with my hair. “Would you be insulted if we take this slowly?”

“I can go at whatever speed you want to darling. Just know that I’ll be leaving Sunday and won’t be back again for 2 months, so our time together is limited.” I say softly stroking his side. “I’ll let you lead, we only do what you want to do. Okay?”

“I would like that, thank you.” He smiles moves forward and gives me a kiss. 

We lay there in bed, kissing for a few moments, cherished our time together. When we finally break our embrace he plays with my hair and smiles.

“Good morning my lovely Rose, shall we get some breakfast?” 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” I return the smile and kiss his nose. 

Sam rolls out of bed and I follow, still wearing our night clothes. We hold hands as we walk down the hallway. 

Jane is munching on a blooming rose. “These are SO good!” she says between bites. “Coffee is ready if you want some.” 

“Hmmm.. Coffee!” I say cheerfully and start pouring a cup. 

I’m leaning over looking for milk in the fridge when Jane comments. 

“You were both pretty quiet in there, and Rose is still wearing underwear, so I take it you didn’t do anything before joining me for breakfast.” 

Sam nearly drops the juice he’s pouring in shock. “Jane!” 

I merely giggle. Jane has flavoured creamer in the fridge. Good I won’t need sugar with this. I start pouring some into my coffee. 

“You haven’t told Sam what I’ve been up to lately, my sexual awakening has caught him off-guard.” I comment to Jane. 

“What you told me is between us girls, I’m your confidante. I’m not about to blab all your dirty laundry to the group. I figured, if you wanted him to know, you would have told him yourself.” Jane says calmly. 

“Hmm.. I guess that was my fault for leaving it as a surprise.” I look to Sam who gives me a hurt expression. “I’m sorry honey, I should have told you.” I say apologetically. 

“Wow. One month down in the Bayou and she’s already talking like a southern bell, you are an impressionable one.” Jane smiles teasingly. 

I take a sip of coffee. Hmmm. Liquid happiness. “It’s all I hear all day long, how can I not pick up on the accent?”

We eat breakfast and I catch them up with what I’ve been doing for the past month. My classes, soccer, volleyball, my friends and my dating. Sam sits there and listens through it all, commenting and asking questions if he feels I’ve skimmed over details. 

“So, this Travis, is he cute?” Sam asks shyly. 

I pull up a pictures of Travis on my phone. “He’s just a few centimetres shorter than I am.” And show them the photos. 

“Shorter?” Jane says surprised. 

“There are very few people in school my height or taller, and they’re all jocks.” I explain.

“He’s not a jock?” Sam seems surprised. 

“No, he’s a computer geek and part-time cyclist. I’ve done what I did with you, and introducing him to the gym. It’s making him even sexier than he was when we started dating.” I say fondly. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Sam gives me this side long glance, munching on pastry. 

“I love him Sam. I’m sorry, I know you wanted to be the first boy in my life.” I put my hand on his. 

“It’s okay.” Sam says sadly. “I lost my chance with you didn’t I? Probably forever.” 

“Don’t say that.” I squeeze his hand. 

“Rose is polyamorous Sam.”Jane comments. “If you haven’t already figured out by the fact that she has 3 lovers. There’s plenty of room in her heart for one more.” 

Sam looks between the two of us. “Just give me time to let that sink in, okay?” 

“Like I told you in bed love, we’ll go at your pace.” I give him a comforting smile. 

Sam turns his hand so he can squeeze mine back, and we continue holding hands while we finish breakfast.

Jane looks up at the clock. “Well if we leave soon enough, we can walk to the clinic. It’s a nice enough morning - if you’re up for it.” 

“I wouldn’t mind a little morning exercise. Since I haven’t had any yet.” I say teasingly, touching Sam’s nose and making him blush.

I ping my boyfriend to see if he’s awake, and get a response that he is. So, while we break from the kitchen to get ready, I give him a call. 

“Good morning lover.” I say in a sweet voice.

“Good morning.” I can hear a smile on his face. “I can’t believe you just gave me a boner over the phone.” 

I giggle. “You are so adorable. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” He says with a sigh. “What are you doing?” 

“Waiting for Sam to get dressed, my clothing is in his bedroom.” I reply, leaning against the couch.

“So, you and Sam don’t have that kind of relationship?” Travis comments.

“If you’re wondering if I slept with him last night, no, Sam’s not that kind of boy.” I say quietly.

“More for me to enjoy when you get back home.” Travis says in a suggestive tone.

“What makes you think that?” I tease him.

“Well, you are going to be right horny when you get back, I’m hoping you’ll come to me for relief.” I can hear the cunning smile in his tone. 

“You’re almost as insatiable as my girlfriends.” I tease him.

“You are irresistible, what can I say?”

“I may not be in the mood for anything for a couple of days, but I’ll explain that later, I need to get dressed if we’re to make it to the doctor’s office on time.” I say sadly. If I tell Monique Monday morning before school like Dave wants, I won’t be in a very good mood that day… “I’ll talk to you later.

I can hear the confusion on his voice. “Okay…” he changes his tone. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I say sweetly, and hang up the phone. 

“That sounds amazingly adorable when you say it like that with that new twang of yours.” Says Sam coming out of his bedroom.

I lay on the accent thicker. “Do you like it when I sweet talk like this?” I say teasingly. 

Sam blushes. “You are full of surprises.” 

I giggle and tap his nose as I pass him on the way to the bedroom.

It’s relatively warm this morning, so I’m wearing the outfit from my first shopping trip with my new friends: the brown graduated sweater and black skirt. I wear some comfortable flats, seeing as we’ll be walking. 

“Wow, that outfit looks even better in person than the pictures you sent!” Jane says in admiration. 

“I’m starting to fill it in better too.” I say with a grin, and do a slow twirl to show off the back of the outfit. 

“So, it’s not my imagination that you’re hips are wider than when you left.” Sam comments, noting that there’s more of a curve to the skirt than the photos I shared.

It’s only a 20 minute walk to the clinic, so we get there a bit early. The receptionist says that Dr. Chow will see me rather quickly, there isn’t much of a wait this early in the morning. We bump into Diane there and greet each other with a hug. Dee lingers in her hug and takes a deep breath. 

“You smell just as scrumptious as you look.” She eyes me hungrily. “I still can’t believe you’re only in high school. You still chasing girls, or has some boy caught your heart yet?”

Dee is half a head shorter than myself. She’s slender with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her shoulders are a bit wider for a woman her size, her muscle build is similar to Sam’s, having been an athlete in high school. She feels really light though, like Leilani. She’s been on hormones a few months longer than I have, and she’s turning out to be a lot more attractive for it. There’s still a shadow on her face, indicating that she still shaves, and she hasn’t hidden that fact with her minimal makeup this morning. I notice that she’s still an a-cup and hope that she’s not jealous that my chest size is surpassing hers.

“Actually a bit of both.” I say with a blush at her obvious flirting. 

Sam has this look like he’s just lost my affections for the day, and he looks down at the ground sadly. 

Dee reaches over and puts her hand on his shoulders. “Cheer up man, you got your squeeze here with you, show her some loving why don’t you!?”

The nurse says that the doctor will see me now, so I wave to Dee as she continues talking to my friends. 

“Still up for afternoon shopping?!” Dee calls out and I raise my thumbs in agreement. 

Dr. Chow starts off with a physical, getting all my vitals down. She suggests a small increase on my estrogen dosage, and lower my anti-androgens - to help round out my figure better. “You haven’t been working out as much as you did this summer, have you?” she asks me. 

“No, I’ve been a bit busy with school and friends.” I reply. “I go to the gym on Mondays, I have gym class twice a week, and soccer on Wednesdays.”

Dr. Chow nods. “So, at least two fewer workouts compared to your summer. Well, you should see a reduction in appetite with that, so don’t try to overeat. You are still eating well?” 

“With my ADD, I need to watch my diet, so that I can keep myself focused.” I comment.

“You still sure you don’t want medications for that?” Dr. Chow asks. “Your therapist can recommend something.”

“I’ve managed with my learning disability without drugs so far, I think I’m fine without them.”

Dr. Chow smiles. “Very well.” She finishes writing out my new prescription. “See you in three months for your next check up.” 

“Three months?” I say a bit surprised. 

“Well, normally I would say 6. But, with you being young, I’d like to make sure that you’re staying in good health.” 

“Okay.” I smile “End of winter break then? Just before the next semester?” 

“That sounds good, make the appointment date with reception before you leave. I’ll mail you your blood screen sheet.” The doctor smiles.

I do as I’m requested, and head out with my friends. Dee is already gone, so I guess we won’t see her till after lunch. We have the rest of the morning to ourselves, so Sam suggests we head to the gym. He misses working out together.   
We drop by their apartment and pick up gym clothes. I take my spare clothes out of my bag and stack them neatly on a chair in Sam’s bedroom. Jane says she has other things to do, I’ve yet been able to convince her to join us at the gym.   
We have a great workout. Sam’s right, I can still lift almost twice his weight, though he’s lifting a lot more than he used to be able to. Rather use the treadmills, we run the indoor track and I can see Sam pushing himself to keep up with my pace. 

After our workout, we split ways and head into the showers. I’m a bit apprehensive about going into the woman’s lockers on my own. It’s middle of the day, and relatively busy. I decide to not use the single use room and try my best to blend in - seeing as the showers are stalls. 

As we get out of the sportsplex, my brother calls. 

“How did the appointment go? Make it on time?” Dave says concerned. 

“Went really well, slight change in my prescription, but Dr. Chow says that I’m progressing really well, I see her back in 3 months.” I smile. 

“So, just before the end of winter break, that actually works out pretty well, no missing class like you did today.” I can hear the smile on his face. “What are you doing now?” 

“Sam and I just left the gym and we’re on our way to lunch, want to join us?” I offer.

“No, Beth and I actually took advantage of Jane taking care of you to take a trip in the city, we won’t be back in Britechester till tomorrow night.” Dave sounds apologetic. 

“Cool, okay. Say, are you going home?” I inquire.

“I might, why?” Dave sounds puzzled.

“Well, if you do, can you grab my easel, brushes and some of my art supplies? I have some pants on order, but I would really not have to replace all my art tools if I don’t have to.” 

“Easel, brushes & art supplies, gotcha.” I can hear the smile on his face. 

“Thanks, say ‘Hi’ to mom for me.” I smile. 

“Will do. See you later kiddo.” I barely get my goodbye out before he disconnects the line.

We have lunch at Moyers, and Lee greets us as we enter the bistro. 

Lee asks if Jane and Sam want their usuals and they nod. He looks at me. “Club sandwich platter and a raspberry cooler, right?” 

I smile at him. “You have a good memory.” 

“How can I forget such a lovely face? Nice to see you back.” Lee smiles. 

“I think he likes you.” Jane teases me. As we take our seats. 

I blush. “What makes you think that?” 

“I’ve been coming here for three years and I’ve never had him flirt with me like that.” Jane comments.

Lee comes back with our drinks. “Your food will be here shortly, call me over if you need anything.” He gives me a wink and walks off. 

Sam watches Lee walk away. “Okay, he definitely likes her. How often did you drop by here during the summer Rose?”

I blush as I take a sip of the cooler. “Hmm a couple of times a week at most. If Lee was on shift, he always served us.” I give a blank look. “Oh my gosh, he was doing that on purpose, wasn’t he?”

Jane giggles. “For such a smart girl, you’re not very good at body language.” 

As we’re eating, Jane is busy texting with her phone. 

“Okay, Winnie is picking us up outside the bistro, and we’ll pick up Dee on the way to the market.”

“Have you managed to convince Lisa to come out with us?” I inquire.

“For shopping?” Jane shakes her head. “She’s like you in May, can’t get her out in the daytime. Not dressed up or for shopping. She still dresses drab for class.” 

“She’ll come around.” I smile, finishing up my cooler.

Lee drops by our table. “Another round of drinks for you folks, desert maybe?”

“No thanks hun, we need to get going.” Jane replies.

“That’s a shame. Individual bills?” and we nod. “Be right back.” 

“You sure you got this?” Jane says concerned. 

“I do work you know.” I comment, as I bring out my phone to arrange the tap. My eyes suddenly grow large. “In fact, it looks like Beth’s folks left me with a gift!” 

I show Jane the balance on my screen. “Wow! So you’re buying the first round tonight?” she teases me. 

I sit there looking at my phone stunned. These aren’t even my parents. I’m only partially related because my brother is Beth’s fiancé. Yet they are treating me like I’m their daughter. Showering me with gifts, inventing pastries in my honour, asking me to choose a bedroom in the mansion…   
Lee gently putting a hand on my shoulder breaks me out of my thoughts. 

“Ready to pay hun?” he smiles softly. 

“Yeah, sure.” I smile.

I pass my phone over the debit machine, he gives me the bill as I enter the tip and process the payment on the keypad. He touches my finger as I hand the device, his touch is electric, and I blush. 

“Hope to see you back here soon.” His tone and smile makes me blush more, time seems to stop as he looks into my eyes. 

“Okay. Winnie is here.” Jane says, breaking my trance and Lee smiles. 

“See you all later.” He says as we leave the table.

We head out to a beige Chrysler 300 waiting on the side of the street. 

“Wow! Who’s car is this?!” I say in surprise. 

“Mine.” Calls out Winnie from the driver’s window. 

Winnie’s changed a bit. Her voice is no longer that put-on falsetto. Good, she’s been seeing Mindy, the speech pathologist I visited this summer. She’s also no longer covered in body hair, her skin not hidden by her short-sleeve blouse is bare. 

I reach through the window and give her a hug. “So happy to see you Winnie!”

Jane and Sam walk around the car and get in on the passenger side. I let go of Winnie and sit behind her with Sam in the back seat. 

“I’ll drop you off first Sam, and then we’ll go pick up Dee.” Winnie says as she pulls out.

“I still can’t see why I can’t join you.” Sam complains. 

“This is a girl’s day out shopping, you forfeited that right when you started taking T.” Jane reminds him. 

“Seriously Sam, do you really want to be dragged from store to store?” Winnie reminds him how boring shopping with women can be, when you are just standing around. 

“He’s just hoping to see what underwear Rose will buy when we go to the Lingerie shop.” Jane teases him. 

Sam turns bright red. 

I giggle. “Busted.” And lean over giving him a nudge. 

They don’t live far from the bistro, so we leave Sam still blushing and head off downtown. We pick up Dee 10 blocks away, and she happily hops into the car.   
We get to the downtown market and find a place to park. The market square is in an old cull-de-sac of converted warehouses along the waterfront. In an earlier age, these buildings were used to house shipments from the docks to be moved on to trains. Britechester is no longer a shipping hub. So it’s all been converted into a marketplace and tourist hub: The old buildings have been converted into retail stores, a restaurant, a spa, and studios for artists on the top floors. During the weekend, the square turns into a farmer’s market where you can buy local produce, meat and baked goods. As we arrive, the market is starting to set up tables for the vendors that will be on site tomorrow. 

We head into the lingerie shop first. Winnie backs out of joining us, and distracts herself with the bakery - saying she needs to get herself something for breakfast tomorrow.  
I could use a couple of new bras now that my bust size is increasing. Jane encourages me to get this adorable lilac unlined balconette teddy. The flowers in the front v would really accentuate my figure. 

“I don’t know.” I say, holding up the riské clothing. 

“Think of how your boyfriend will react seeing you in that?” Jane teases, and I blush. 

“Body like hers, in that clothing? She might not be wearing it for long.” Dee adds, making me even more red. 

“Okay, that’s a sale.” Jane gives me a grin. “If you don’t buy it for yourself, I’m buying it for you, and you’ll have to wear it.” 

Talk about peer pressure! There’s no way I’m getting out of this shop without purchasing this. I concede, and go to add it to my collection, but Jane holds it back. 

“What?” I give her a confused look, “I thought you wanted me to buy it?”

“I do.” Jane replies. “To prove you will wear it, you need to model it after the club tonight.”

“Do I get to come over and watch?” Dee adds, I have a feeling I might not wear it for very long if I let her see me in this.

I sigh. “Fine.” And go to reach for it, only to have Jane pull it further away.

“I’m not convinced.” She gives me a challenging look.

“Yes, I will wear this tonight after the club.” I say firmly. “Happy?”

“Okay.” Jane gives a content smile and hands me the under garment. 

“You better get me drunk tonight, or I might lose my resolve.” I say jokingly as we look for something for Dee. 

We find Dee a long black sheer chemise body suit that will show off her developing curves, while hiding what she doesn’t want to show. We noticed there’s a pantie sale, so we all buy a few pairs, then bring our purchases to the clerk. 

As we head over to the dress shop, Dee has this big grin on her face. 

“What?” I ask, seeing the sudden bloom in her mood. 

“The clerk said ‘Will that be all ladies?’, and didn’t give me any strange looks.”

“Do you usually get clocked in stores? Your body is nearly as shapely as mine.” I ask her confused. 

“It’s this 5 o’clock shadow I have.” She grumbles. “Unless I cake on concealer, I often get strange looks.” 

Jane smiles. “Well, I’m decently feminine, and Rose here is a knockout, so she wasn’t about to question your appearance.” 

“I’m not a knockout.” I object. 

“Really?” Jane asks. “What did Lee write on your bill love?” 

I blush. “His phone number…”

“You going to call him?” Dee leans against me and teases.

“I already have a boyfriend.” I say blushing. 

“Oh come one, one night of fun won’t hurt.” Jane winks. “It hasn’t stopped you yet.” 

I blush at her comment, most of all, I can’t believe that I instantly rejected her suggestion because of my relationship with Travis. Despite hitting on Sam, do I feel that committed to my boyfriend that I’m going to limit my lovers as Beth suggested yesterday at her parents place?

“Do you need a new dress Rose?” Jane asks. 

“Maybe something for school, I brought outfits for tonight and tomorrow.” 

“What are you wearing tonight?” Dee asks. 

“Let’s just says that, if you like the look of the teddy, you’ll love what I’m going to wear tonight.” I say suggestively to her. 

“Do we need to bring Tony with us tonight?” Dee suddenly asks. 

“Leave Rose for Sam girl, you already have a boyfriend.” Jane smiles. 

Dee pouts. “Fine.” 

I smile at Dee’s antics. Then it occurs to me that I’ve never been intimate with another transgender person before. I find myself wondering how that would work. Sleeping with Sam wouldn’t be much different than my girls, after all, he still has a vagina - if he wants to go that way. But another transgirl? How would that work? I find myself tempted to find out. 

For school we find a layered dress. Getting thicker with each layer, it starts off as a thin brown cotton long dress. A shorter olive dress goes over it. An off the shoulder jade green button blouse completes the layers. There’s brown a belt to cinch it at the waist, to highlight my chest and how narrow my waist is.   
Seeing as I have extra money in the account, I also pick up a simple army green button-through a-line dress. I love dresses with pockets. 

For Winnie, we find this 50s style off the shoulder Sophie evening dress. With some persuasion, we get her to try it on. The dress is perfect to reduce the appearance of the size of her figure, making her look a bit slimmer. I find a nice complimentary lace shrug that should help make her arms look thinner. Perfect!

“You going to wear that tonight?” I ask her. 

“I don’t know.” Winnie hesitates. 

“Considering what the rest of us are wearing, you need to keep up with the stunning ensemble.” Jane winks at her.   
Winnie smiles. “Okay.” 

For Dee, we find this lovely blue sweetheart-neck fishtail hem glitter dress that hugs all of her curves. She looks absolutely stunning in it when she tries it on. Now I really find myself curious about making love to her. Stop that Rose, you’re supposed to be seducing Sam, not Diane! But what if Sam doesn’t want that?… why does my life have to be so complicated?

We do some more window shopping to check out the winter line of clothing. I’m not sure just how cold Willow Creek gets in the winter, so I hold off buying more clothes. I need to fit this all in my bag home as it is.  
We text Sam, Tony, and Lisa to invite them to eat before we hit the karaoke bar. We plan on having supper at O’Tools, the restaurant and pub here in the market. 

Seeing as they should now be out of class, I distract myself with a group conversation between Cass, Leilani and Travis while we’re waiting.

-= C: So, any big plans tonight?

-= R: Karaoke bar, after that, who knows. Jane says I’m getting drunk tonight. LOL

-= L: Is there a reason she’s doing that?

-= R: She just wants to see me have fun, she’s like my big sister darling, don’t worry about her.

-= T: What about her roommate?

-= R: Sam’s all shy and reserved, I doubt anything will happen between us any time soon. He’s nowhere the man you are handsome, don’t worry about him. ;o)

-= T: :blush: I miss you. Tomorrow’s bike ride won’t feel the same without you.

-= C: I’m going to miss your beautiful singing, wish I was there. 

-= R: Sam and I are going to sing a duet. I get to see if his voice is a match for my lovely songbird.

-= T: :blush: I don’t have that great of a signing voice, nothing like yours my love.

-= L: Better than mine I’m sure. 

Sam and Tony arrive together. 

-= R: Oh, looks like the boys have arrived, I should go. Love you all and miss you lots.

I get a round of hugs and kisses before I put my phone in my purse. 

This is the second time that I’ve met Tony. He’s just a touch shorter than Diane with sandy blond hair and gray eyes. His body motions are a bit stiff, indicating he’s still binding to cover his breasts. Being less than a year on T, his body is still a bit soft and not as muscular. 

Looking at Tony and Dee together, they do make a cute couple. Dee gives her beau a deep long kiss leaving his face flushed. It’s obvious he’s not as used to public displays of affection as she is. Sam gives me a hug in greeting, and blushes when I give him a kiss. 

“Rose…” he says all embarrassed. 

“What, I’m not allowed to show some affection?” I say teasingly. 

“There are people watching.” He says blushing.

“There are going to be a lot more people at the club tonight, you want some loving, you’re going to have to get used to it.” I say matter-of-fact.

Sam’s eyes grow wide and he glances around worried. I laugh and hug him close to me. 

“You are too precious love.” I say as I give him a kiss on the forehead.

Lisa finally joins us. She’s dressed down in jeans, t-shirt and a cardigan. Her long straight auburn hair blows in the breeze. I let Sam go and give her a hug as she arrives. Lisa melts into my arms. 

“Oh, I forgot how real your hugs feel!” she sighs and gives me a final squeeze before letting me go. 

Lisa is tall an thin, thinner than either Dee or myself due to her not playing sports in her youth. Lisa was a femme gay man before transition, so she never felt the need to build muscle growing up. Though she’s only been on hormones for a few months, her thin frame will lead to a beautiful transition. She does have an angular face, more so than Jane. I saw messages online that she plans on doing facial surgery first, so she doesn’t look so boyish. 

I look over and Winnie has this look of longing on her. I let Lisa go and put my arm around Winnie.

“What’s wrong hun?” feeling her sadness as we touch.

“You all look so thin.” Winnie says sadly. 

“Are you following the diet regiment I sent you and going to the gym once a week with Sam like I recommended?” I ask her quietly, trying not to make a scene. 

“I’m trying.” She says timidly. 

“Give it a few more months dear, you can’t just shed 50 kilos overnight, it’s going to take time. I’ve already noticed some improvement in the month we’ve been apart.” I say in a comforting tone.

Winnie smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, you’ve always been so supportive.”

I let her go, take Sam’s hand and we proceed to go into the restaurant together.

It’s a little cool to eat outside, so we vote to eat in the venue. We start with a pitcher of cider, mozza sticks and potato skins. As we’re ordering our entrees, Sam can’t believe I’m asking for a half rack of ribs and intend on eating it myself. I offer to share some of it if he likes. Most of the others have smaller meals. I swear, mine was the largest plate when they start coming in. 

“By the looks of that plate, I’d swear you hadn’t eaten lunch.” Lisa comments, munching on her hamburger.” 

“Do you always eat so much meat?” Tony asks surprised.

“I keep a high protein diet.” I smile, cutting into the rack. “Carbs just fill you up with useless junk.”

I hand Sam two of the ribs I had cut off and start munching on a third. 

We discuss who’s up for singing tonight at the club. Sam says he’s willing to try, we have a duette planned and he wants to sing something else. My singing tonight is by request, Dee and Winnie want to see how I manage, considering what my voice sounded like in the spring. Sam merely smiles. The few times we managed to get into the music hall this summer, he was there with me when I practiced A Thousand Miles on the piano. 

“You are going to be amazed at the range she can sing!” Sam says with a wide smile. He takes my hand and squeezes it affectionately. 

Sam’s behaviour reminds me of Cassandra. That mild flirting, could be something more, but may never get there type of affection. We’re close and comfortable in each other’s company. I’m probably not going to get anything more than making out on the couch with him this weekend. Oh well, I’m definitely not going to push something on him that he’s not ready for. He is so charming and sweet, I’m not going to ruin the friendship we built over this summer in a push for him to sleep with me. If Sam and I get intimate any further, I don’t want there to be any regrets. I value his friendship more than a night of pleasure.  
Dee still mildly flirts with me during supper, all the while sitting close to Tony while they share a chicken finger platter. I have a feeling that Dee and I might end up together sometime before I go home. I find myself actually hoping we do. She’s attractive, and only a couple of years older than I am. She’s one of the youngest in our support group. She started her transition in her Freshman year, finally being out of the grasp of controlling parents. Lisa is few months younger, she’s just starting University. I, of course, am the youngest in our group, being still in high school. There are two others in our support group online my age, but they live in other towns. One lives all the way down in Sulani, the other lives in Newcrest. They found our group through siblings and have sort of attached themselves since. Vanessa and I are actually hoping to meet up next month when my soccer team plays at her school. 

After supper, we split up and go our own ways. Seeing as Dee has everything she needs for tonight, she asks to come over with Jane and I, so that she can get her makeup done right for tonight. I have a feeling there might be other reasons for her request, but that’s probably me being hopeful. Damn, why is it I’m getting such a strong desire to sleep with her?! She already has a boyfriend.

It’s a bit of a tight fit with three of us in the back of Winnie’s car. Despite the expansive luxury of her C300, it really wasn’t designed for three adult-sized bodies in the back seat. Sam complains about sitting in the middle. 

“You’re the shortest, you don’t block my rear-view mirror the way the girls do.” Winnie says matter of fact. 

“I get enough short jokes on campus, I don’t need you girls to harp on me too.” Sam grumbles. 

“Good things can come in small packages.” I say teasingly, making him blush as I give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I don’t know.” Says Dee with a twinkle in her eye. “I would love a nice big package to satisfy me tonight.” 

Jane looks at us through the rear view mirror. “Tony keep larger than normal toys around, or have you heard the rumour of how hung Rose is?” 

I blush, and Dee looks over to me. “Well, she keeps girlfriends satisfied, there’s bound to be something that keeps them coming back for more.” 

Sam is quiet through the exchange. I can see him wanting to say something, but I can feel the anxiety of what he might be committing to if he does. I put my arm around him, and he relaxes against me. I can feel his anxiety subside and he looks up at me and smiles. 

“How are you all getting to the club tonight?” Winnie asks. 

“We’re cabbing it.” Jane says. “Don’t fret about picking us up luv.” 

Winnie smiles. “Okay.” 

We pull up to the apartment, and wave to her as she drives off. We head up with our purchases in hand. 


	34. Karaoke Night

Diane and I go to change in Sam’s bedroom, he’s offered to wait to change, seeing as he probably has less to fuss about.   
I close the bedroom door, and start taking my top off. 

“You don’t mind us changing together?” Diane asks in mild surprise, as I toss the top aside and unzip my skirt. 

“It’s not like I have anything you haven’t already seen before.” I say to her calmly, slipping out of my skirt and standing there in my underwear. 

“I guess you being naked around others has lowered you inhibitions.” She says as she hesitantly removes her top. 

Dee turns and then gasps. 

“What?” I ask her in surprise. 

“You have hickeys all down your body girl, who left all those?” she says mouth agape. 

I giggle. “My boyfriend’s gift the morning I left home.” 

I take my bra off as she removes her bottoms. 

“What is it like making love to a man?” Dee asks as she takes off her socks. 

“It’s not much different than making love to a woman really…” I start. “Their skin isn’t as soft, and - if Tony’s likes to use toys - I doubt the butt-sex is much different.” 

“You’re boyfriend does you up the ass!?” Dee gasps in surprise.

“Hmm.. Yeah, well, it’s the only hole I have.” I say with a giggle. “It’s not like he’s interested in what I offer my girls.”

Dee takes off her bra, she has cute little balls with brown nipples. I find myself wondering if hers are as sensitive as mine. 

“So, he’s not interested in your.. Umm.. Penis, is he?” Dee blushes. 

“Nope, won’t even touch it.” I say slipping into my lace bodysuit. 

“Does that bother you?” Dee looks concerned as she pulls on some pantyhose. 

“My girlfriends give my cock plenty of attention.” I chuckle. “Too much sometimes.” 

Dee stops midway from sliding into her dress. “Girlfriends? As in plural?” 

“Yeah, my co-worker, my neighbour, and I might have a third the way our courtship is going.” I reply 

“Wow. You’re not that shy girl that blushed at every compliment that I met this summer.” Dee replies.

I slip into my dress. “No, I don’t suppose I am. I still blush from time to time, but my sexual awakening has changed me into a more confidant woman than I was just a couple of months ago.” I do a pose. “What do you think?” 

“I think that Sam would be foolish to turn down a body like yours. Tony’s going to be hard pressed to keep my hands off of you tonight.” Dee says as she walks forward. 

I wasn’t expecting it, well, I suppose I was, but it still caught me by surprise. Diane walks up to me and puts her arms around me and gives me a long soft kiss. We hold each other for a moment, kissing. 

“Wow! Your lips are so soft.” She says with a lust-filled voice. “Can’t we just stay here, so I can have you all to myself?” 

I reach down and pull the zipper of her dress up as an indication that we’re getting dressed, not the other way around. 

“Later sugar, we have all night after.” I say softly. 

Diane plays with my hair. “Hmmm.. Is that a promise?” 

“You’ll have to find a way to ditch your boyfriend…” I tease her and wink. 

Dee gives me a sultry smile. “Well, if Sam keeps playing shy, I can find a way to get the boys off us so we can enjoy ourselves.” She purrs. 

“Sounds like a lovely idea.” I smile. “But for now, we need to finish getting ready, and do up that darling face of yours, so that everyone else knows what they’ll be missing out on tonight.” 

“You are incorrigible.” Dee giggles as I step away, and take her hand. 

We step out of the bedroom as Jane comes out of her bedroom doing up her hair. 

“You two look like you’re heading out for prom.” She teases us. 

“Need to look hot for my sweetheart, and a fun night out on the town.” Dee grins. 

“Now I wonder what sweetheart are you going for?” Jane gives us a wink, and my blush tells her just what Dee is planning tonight.

We head into the bathroom so that we can use the large mirror to do our makeup. I hear Sam’s bedroom door close as he heads in to get changed.   
Doing each other’s makeup is lots of fun. Dee comments how talented I am at concealing the shadow of her beard line, without caking on the concealer like she does. I comment that artistic talent does have it’s perks, and we giggle. She does my eyes. The emerald eye shadow I have in my kit makes my eyes sparkle like green gems, then Dee works at getting the eyeliner just right to make my look pop.   
I do her eyes in an ocean blue, making her pale blue eyes stand out.   
We do our lips in matching lipstick. I dirty little minx in the back of my mind comments that it’s perfect for kissing, no mixing of colours.

Sam is changed by the time we’re done dolling up, as we step out of the bathroom, he drops the can of pop he’s holding.   
He gets flustered and quickly recovers the drink before it makes too much of a mess on the floor, and we giggle at his reaction. 

“Do you like what you see?” I say teasingly. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous! I never looked that hot before my transition, you look amazing!” he says mouth agape. 

“Do you think Tony will like this dress?” Diane says a little timid. 

“Dee, considering the beige evening suit that Tony is going to be wearing, you two are going to be a knockout couple tonight! 

Sam is matching me with his black sports coat, shirt and pants. You would almost think we planned our outfits together. 

Jane soon joins us. She’s wearing a purple cocktail dress with matching pumps that shows off her long legs. We definitely are going to be a hit on the town tonight. 

Jane messages the others. Tony is already there, Winnie should be arriving about the same time, and Lisa’s going to be a touch late. She says she’s having trouble getting her hair to curl just right. There are five other members in the group that say they’re going to be there. I’ve not spoken to them much, so it’ll be nice to meet them. 

\- - - - -

We take up a large table close to the stage and order drinks and a small snack plate.   
The MC for the night starts up and announces that song sheets are available on each table, make note of the query code for the song we want to sing. I put in a few requests, as does Sam, I get Dee to agree to a duette with me. 

“I’m not very good at signing.” She says timidly. 

“I’m sure you are going to do fine.” I say reassuringly. “No Air is a great duette for your voice range.”

“If you insist.” She says biting her lower lip shyly. Hmm… I am so going to love pleasing her tonight.

“You will be great on the stage babe, I have total faith in you.” Tony says hugging her close. 

Dee kisses Tony on the cheek, leaving a lipstick impression. She giggles and takes a napkin to wipe it off. 

My song comes up, and I step up on the stage, showing more confidence that I’m feeling right now. Darn agoraphobia, now’s not the time to get cold feet!  
“This is for my girls out there.” I say nervously as the music starts up. I start signing Beautiful, looking at my friends at our table as a focus. It really helps, ignoring the rest of the crowd, and singing for my friends. 

When the song ends, there’s a brief silence, when I smile, the whole club starts cheering. I blush and give a curtsy, leaving the stage.

“Wow! What a voice, eh folks! Give another round of applause for Rose, a name as beautiful as the voice!” The MC compliments me as I go to sit down with my friends. 

Winnie reaches up her hand as I walk to my seat, I clasp her hand, and lean down to give her a hug. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.” She says with a tear of joy in her eye.” I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, and join my seat beside Sam.

Sam turn comes up two songs later. He starts to sing 'Love Remains the Same', and I lean on my hand, watching him, as he sings to me. What a way to say that he still cares even though I’ve taken him by surprise this weekend. Our duet comes up next, so he stays on the stage as I stand up. There is an applause as I get up beside him, and it’s not just from our table. I blush at the admiration and focus on Sam as we start signing 'Shallow' together.   
My next song comes up, and I whisper to the MC to change my song choice. He smiles and starts playing my selection. Sam starts walking off, the stage, but I stop him, and start signing 'Whataya Want from Me?' Our relationship is so much like mine and Cassandra’s that it was perfectly suited to our current situation. The change in my voice intonation from my first two songs catches most people off guard as I drop down to my soprano voice to sing it. 

The crowd is cheering as Sam and I hold hands while we walk off the stage. We settle down in our seats as the waitress comes around. She has a raspberry cooler for me, with a note scribbled on the coaster. I smile as I read it. 

Jane watches my expression. “Who bought you the drink love?” 

“Guess.” I give her a smile.” 

Jane looks thoughtful, looks at the drink and it suddenly dawns on her. She looks around the crowd. “Oh, are Jun and Lee in the club tonight?” she smiles. 

“Put a screwdriver on my tab and give it to the handsome gentleman please.”

The waitress smiles and winks at me. “Sure thing sugar.”

I send Lee a text.

-= Tomorrow night, club Eu4ia. Meet you there?

-= You’re going to make me wait till tomorrow night my lovely Rose?

-= I’m busy with friends tonight, I’ll make it worth the wait. ;o) :-*

-= I am definitely looking forward to it then. <3

Jane leans forward as I read his reply. “Are we setting up a booty call?” she says teasingly.

I blush. “Maybe…” 

“Tonight?” Jane asks, I can see Dee’s expression turn to worry as she overhears the conversation.

“No, tomorrow, tonight is for my friends.” I smile and give her a wink. 

“So my idea for after bar tonight still works then.” Jane says with a grin. 

“What is that?” I ask her, I wasn’t aware of any plans. 

“Slumber party.” Jane grins. I’ve already gotten Lisa & Dee’s agreement while you were up there signing. 

“What about me then?” Sam says confused. 

“You and I are going for a guys night out to drown our sorrows, for the girls are abandoning us.” Tony replies.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic you big baby.” Dee says teasingly. 

“I’m your big baby.” He says, giving her a kiss. 

“She draws her finger on his nose after their kiss. “Yes, you are.” She says softly. 

“What, isn’t Winnie going to join us?” I noticed that she’d not been named.

Winnie shakes her head sadly. “I need to work on my term paper before we go to the pub tomorrow night. I can’t afford to sleep in so late.”

“Oh, okay.” I say sadly. 

My turn comes up for one more song, so I belt out 'Listen to Your Heart', doing my best. Again, I get a lot of applause, more than I’ve noticed that most other signers get. There was a time I would cringe from this level of attention and want to hide, I find - for the first time in my life - appreciating the cheers and whistles.   
We hang around for two more songs before my duet with Dee comes up. She looks around the crowd nervously as the song queues. 

“Look at me, not the crowd.” Then bring the microphone up and start signing to her. 

I keep her eyes on me as we sign to each other, she turns out to sign better than she lets on. Not great, but not off-key, so it helps. 

When the song ends, the crowd cheers and her cheeks flush from the attention, we walk off the stage holding hands. Tony gets up and gives her a hug as we get back to the table. 

“Wow.” Lisa says as I sit down between her and Sam. “How did you ever learn to sign like that?!”

“I was a soprano in the boys choir before my transition.” I tell her. “My mother continued my music lessons and I kept up my singing.” 

“But your range is amazing!” Lisa says in admiration. 

“Ask Winnie to set you up with our speech pathologist. She’s amazing and will do wonders in teaching you how to talk in a natural intonation.” 

“How does that help with singing?” Lisa looks confused.

“Once you learn how to play with your pitch and intonation, it’s a matter of playing with your ranges while singing with female musicians. Start with women within your tone range, and work up from there. You’ll be signing a high pitch sooner than you realize.” 

“You sound so confident.” There’s doubt in Lisa’s tone. 

“Your voice is like any other instrument.” I tell her with confidence. “The more you practice with it, the better you get.” 

Lisa leans against me. “I miss having you around, I know I only joined a couple of months before you left for Willow Creek, but you are my inspiration.” 

I look at her mildly surprised. “I am?” 

“Look what you can achieve, how can one not look up and hope to come even close to what you can accomplish? You are an amazingly strong and talented woman.” She leans on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her shoulder and hold her close. “Thanks.” 

We leave the club together. Dee and I give our boys a kiss as we part ways, then Jane hails us a cab. Jane sits up with the driver, while I sit between Dee and Lisa in the back. Both girls are leaning against me and holding my hand. I’m starting to wonder where this is going . I know Dee and I are most likely going to end up in bed together, but tipsy Lisa is getting more and more affectionate. Will she want to join in? Hmmm this could get kinky.

We get to the apartment and Jane pulls out the vodka. “Party’s not over yet girls. But let’s get comfortable first."

Jane lends Dee and Lisa nightshirts as I get into my nightie. I wasn’t expecting a slumber party, so my evening wear is a bit… revealing.   
I come out into the living room, pulling my hair into a pony tail. 

“You are just as sexy in that as you were in your outfit tonight.” Dee says with a whistle. 

Lisa looks over. “Wow, how do you do that?”

“Hormones honey, a few more months and you’ll start getting more shapely as Dee and I.” I smile. 

“If only I could have a b-cup and still growing like yours.” Dee looks at my chest. 

I blush.

“We can’t all be blessed with the boob fairy girls.” Jane says pouring drinks. “If you saw Rose’s mom, you’d see where that rack is coming from.”

“Hmm.. My mom’s kinda small.” Dee pouts. 

“I was adopted, I have no idea what my birth mother looks like.” Lisa says with a frown. 

“Then I guess it’ll be a surprise.” I grin as I pick up mine and Dee’s drink from the counter. I join her on the love seat. 

Jane brings Lisa hers as she sits down on the couch and sets the stereo to start playing some music. Not too loud, seeing as she does have neighbours and it’s nearing midnight.  
Dee snuggles into me as we chat about our transitions. It’s strange having an alcohol fueled support meeting. Lisa has all sorts of questions, and we do our best to answer them. 

I make sure to free my member from it’s tucked position on my next trip to the bathroom. It’s been getting uncomfortable with Dee’s flirting. We’re on our third drink and Lisa is half passed out on the couch when Dee says that she wants to dance to the song playing. We both bounce around the living room, as Jane giggles at our antics.   
The next song is a slow love song, and Dee doesn’t hesitate to take hold of me and hold me close to the music. We’re about halfway through the song when Dee whispers in my ear. 

“Does that get any harder?” pushing her body against mine. 

“It’s only half hard now, but keep that up, and it will get bigger.” I lustily whisper back. Her scent has been turning me on since we started snuggling, and having her grinding up against me is making me lose all other resistance I may have had. 

Dee moans in my ear. “Bigger?” 

Jane watches us and giggles. “Is she discovering your family secret?” she says playfully.

I look over to her. “I though you said you never got to bed my brother.”

"Well, I wasn’t always this drop dead gorgeous love. “I caught sight of his family jewels from time to time in the gym. When I taught you to tuck, it was easy to see you were as hung as your brother.” She says blushing. 

Jane makes this motion of the size, she’s not that far off. Dee’s eyes get large. 

“Think you can handle that much manhood?” I purr in her ear.

“So that’s what keeps your girls happy!?” she looks up in my eyes. 

“Think you can handle that?” I quirk and eyebrow. 

Dee is quiet at first. 

“If you want to stop here… ” I start.

Dee’s response is to pull my head down and give me a deep passionate kiss. I guess that’s a no. We move to the music standing there kissing. I bring my hands up her body and she moans in my mouth at the sensuality of my touch.   
Jane clears her throat, to remind us that we’re not alone. We break our kiss and giggle, look over to her. 

“Sorry.” I say.

Lisa’s passed out on the couch and Jane is putting a blanket over her. 

“Maybe you two should take that into the bedroom..” Jane suggests and we both blush. 

The music has changed and Dee and I are just standing looking at each other, seeing who will make the first move, or not. 

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” I say softly. “I’ll understand…” 

Dee takes that as me not saying no, breaks our embrace, takes my hand and leads me to Sam’s bedroom. 

We close the door softly and go back to kissing. Dee’s passions are even more intense knowing that we are now alone and she has me all to herself. I reach down and squeeze her ass. She moans as we start our tongue play. 

“You are so amazingly hot.” She gasps breathlessly as we break our kiss. 

I break away, taking her hand and lead her to the bed. I sit down and catch her off guard, when I reach under her nightshirt and pull down her panties. She gasp, and then moans as I lift the shirt to exam her sex. She’s average for a male member, smaller than Travis. 

I look up at her, as I start jacking off her member. “Ready for more?” I ask in a sultry tone. She nods and lean forward taking her member in my mouth.

She moans loudly and holds my head as I start sucking her deeper in my mouth. With all the anticipation built up over the day, it doesn’t take long for her orgasm to hit. She holds on to my head as swallow it all down. She tastes sweeter than I expected. 

I let go of her softening member. I slip out of my nightie, and lay down, bringing her down with me as I lay on the bed. She lays on top of me and starts kissing me passionately. She breaks our kissing, and starts moving down my body. 

“You taste just as good as you smell.” She says hotly, making her way down to my breasts.

She’s clumsy when playing with my breasts, I can tell this is her first time with another woman. But she soon finds the rhythm as I guide her mouth to where she going to be most effective.   
She soon as me wriggling under her, moaning, and grabbing the sheets with my free hand as she brings me off. 

Dee breaks her attentions on my chest and looks up with me with playful lust. “Oh, your breasts are sensitive like mine, I just got your off, didn’t I?” 

I smile and nod. “Yes.” I say happily.

She closes her eyes and continues to kiss down my body. She gets to my hardened member and opens her eyes. 

“Wow, you’re massive!” her amazement is filled with lust and passion. She slowly brings her hand up and down, marveling at how it responds to her touch. "I’m not sure I can take all of it in my mouth like you did.” She says with a distant voice. With that, she puts her mouth around the tip, her tongue running circles around the tip.

That’s when I lose my nut, I groan and blow my load in her mouth. She makes a sound of surprise, she tries her best to take the strength and intensity of my orgasm. As I come down from my orgasm, she’s doing busy cleaning up what she missed. 

“Sorry.” she says playfully, and giggles. “That was a lot.” She sighs. 

“First blowjob?” I inquire. 

Dee nods as she climbs up the bed. “I’ve had one boyfriend before Tony, but never went down on him like I just did you.” She gives me a kiss, and I can taste some of my juices on her lips. “After how good you made me feel, I felt I needed to return the favor.” She purrs.

I pull her nightshirt off, and we trade small kisses, enjoying the feeling of our naked bodies touching each other. Our hands roam each others bodies, feeling the joys of each other’s soft skin. I get a fun little idea in my mind and rolls us over on bed at an angle. Dee gasps in surprise at my motion. I turn around, hovering myself over her lips, and start kissing down her neck. I hold myself close enough that we can kiss each other’s bodies as I work my way down to her breasts.   
I feed her my breast and let her lick and suck it for a moment, closing my eyes, relishing in the feeling of her soft lips. I then close around her nipple, her moan on my body sets my orgasm tingling, soon we are both moaning and sucking on each other trying to get the most out of our mutual orgasm. 

I roll off of her and sigh. “Wow. That was amazing!” 

Dee is breathless. “Wow, I’ve never had someone get me off so hard like that before. You are incredible!”

I stretch out on the bed, and take her half hard member in my mouth again. She does the same and we suck each other back up to full hardness. I pull myself out of her mouth before I get too close to getting off and she whimpers. Dee has learned the joys of sucking cock like I have. 

“Are you ready for something more?” I ask, turning around and kissing her. 

“I’m not sure I can take that, you’re so big.” Dee responds with a look bordering on want and fear.

“I can let you be on top, so you can control it.” I say softly. “Would you rather I use a condom?

“You’re safe, right?” she looks thoughtful.

“I’m safe.” I reply. 

“Tony and I are clean, so unless you rather, can I say no?” Dee says softly. 

“I have something that will help.” I say. 

I prop myself up on my elbow, and sure enough, I had caught sight of it earlier. Inside of Sam’s bedside table drawer, beside Sam’s toy, and straps is a tube of lube. 

“This will help.” I say with a smile and Dee’s eyes sparkle. 

“You really know how to make a girl feel special.” Dee has this wicked grin on her face. 

Dee climbs on top of me, and strokes my member a couple of times, making sure I’m still hard. She then puts some lube on her hand, stroking my member again, getting it all slick, it feels even better than I thought it would. She trails her fingers along her backside, using what is between her digits to butter her own hole. 

“Will it hurt?” She asks me slightly worried, lining my member up with her entrance. 

“Not if you go slow.” I say softly. 

Dee nods, and pushes herself back, I can feel my nob touch her entrance. She rocks a bit, to get the feeling and then starts to push back slowly. I feel my knob slowly expand her entrance, and she moans at the feeling. Once the knob is fully in she gasps opening up her eyes. 

“Wow!” she says, holding herself still for a moment. 

“Do you want to stop?” I ask her with a touch of worry, I though Leilani’s ass was tight.

Feeling my knob in Dee’s entrance is out of this world! She shakes her head and starts to push back. I can feel her anus slowly take more and more of me as she does small forward and back motions. She moans and gasps at the feeling of me slowly filling more of her.  
When I’m halfway in, I can’t hold back anymore, she’s so tight, it feels so good being squeeze by her warmth. I let out a moan as I get off. Dee’s eyes shoot open. she gasps as my member suddenly throbs and she lets out a long moan as she feels my orgasm explode inside of her. She lets out soft sounds of passion for each spurt that fills her backside. 

“Wow.. Is that it?” she asks in a dreamy voice. 

“Keep going, I can get off again.” I say, working to keep myself hard as she has stopped moving. 

“Really?” Dee asks joyfully and she has a look of concentration on her face as she pulls herself almost all the way out and pushes back forcefully, taking the rest of my length all the way in. Her eyes open in surprise and she lets out a yelp. I can’t tell if in joy or in pain, but she doesn’t stop. 

“I can’t believe how deep you are! hmmmm.. So big! So good!…” 

She then starts humping me in earnest, seeing if she can get herself off. 

We kiss each other passionately, holding each other tight as we hump against each other. I have my legs curled up, and push up into her as she pushes down. The motion is rubbing her now very hard cock between our bodies, setting her to a higher passion as she dry humps her self while pushing herself as deep as she can go with every down thrust.   
Suddenly, I feel it, her sphincter clamp down harder on my member, and she lets out a very long ‘ah’ sound as her orgasm takes her over. I can feel a warmth between us as her whole body gets off. I know that feeling: every nerve in her body exploding in ecstasy. Her powerful release triggers mine and I fill her backside once again, which just makes her moan and cry out louder. I don’t know how long it lasted, but I hope hers was as memorable as mine. 

We lay there together, holding one another, breathing heavily. I run my hand softly over her back and look up at the ceiling. 

“Oh… wow… I can’t believe I haven’t tried something like this sooner.” Diane says in a dreamy voice.

“Loosing your back cherry as good as you hoped?” I ask, playing with her long black hair. 

“Good is a total understatement of how I feel right now.” She smiles and giggles. 

“Someone just had her mind blown.” I say teasingly. 

Dee giggles again and looks at me. “You. Are. Amazing!”

“You helped make it as wonderful as you are.” I say with a smile. I kiss her lovingly. 

She looks at me lovingly for awhile and then her expression changes. “This is the only night we’ll ever spend together, isn’t it?”

“Probably.” I say softly with equal disappointment.

She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs. “After this, how can I find someone that can satisfy me like you just did?” 

“Well, I’m not the only well hung stud around.” I tease her. 

Diane slaps my chest playfully. “Are you ever serious?” and she giggles. “You don’t know what you just did for me tonight.” She sighs. “I’ve never had someone make me feel so whole. So full, so content… Being held in your arms, I just feel so safe.” She looks at me, searching my eyes for meaning in our shared experience. “Is it possible to fall in love with someone after only one night?”

I caress her cheek and she leans into. “I think that love has been building for awhile.” I say softly. 

“Then you feel it too?” she looks at me hopefully with those crystal clear blue eyes of hers.

I nod my head and smile. 

She holds me tight. “Thank you.”

“I think It’s been building along with our physical attraction for one another.” I smile. 

Dee gasps “What do I tell Tony?” She asks suddenly worried.

“Tell him that you kissed a girl and you liked it.” I say with a grin.

Dee giggles. “You never stop.” 

“Dee darling, don’t let this night together ruin your relationship with your boyfriend. He’ll still be here for you when I’m gone.” I say in a serious tone. 

“Hmmm.. Calling me that sounds so lovely, I love the accent you’ve picked up down south.” She says holding me tightly.

I reach down and pull the covers over us and Dee lets out a long satisfying breath and cuddles me close. We drift asleep with her laying on top of me. 


	35. Saturday Desires

Light shines through the bedroom window.   
The first thing I realize that this is not my bedroom, my eyes hurt as I try to open them. I search the bed for a reference. The feeling of the bedsheets, the futon, this is familiar… Sam’s bedroom, right, I’m still in Britechester.

The second thing is that I am horribly thirsty and my head is pounding, which is probably why the light is too bright for my eyes… Just how much did I drink last night!? Ooooh. I’m so going kill Jane for getting me so drunk last night. So drunk, I can’t remember if I wore the teddy last night or not. 

I feel warmth beside me, and roll over. My arms wrap around a slender feminine figure with small breasts, her black hair smells amazing. Leilani? No, she can’t be here. She makes a soft cooing sound in my arms as my hand drifts down to find… a cock, which is stiff this morning. She moans, at my fondling, which has my own member respond.  
Dee. Right, I slept with Diane last night. She starts to grind against me and I moan. I bring my head down and start kissing her shoulder, bring myself closer to her neck. She instinctively moves her neck to give me access to kiss it, letting out a long sigh pleasure as I comply.   
Suddenly her posture changes, and she goes rigid. She’s quiet for a moment, I don’t move, giving her time to get her bearings.

She takes a deep breath. “Rose?” She asks in a confused tone. 

“Yes my darling?” I say softly in her ear and she whimpers.

“Hmmm. Last night did happen!” She smiles and relaxes back into my body. “The room smells like strawberries, my perfume… and sex.” She finishes with a husky voice.

She rolls on her back, and I straighten my legs so that we can still stay laying close.

“Good morning lover.” She smiles. She’s trying to slide underneath me, so I oblige by climbing on top of her. I fight the pounding headache at the motion, I want her to be happy this morning.

“Good morning.” I say softly and kiss her.

Dee wraps her arms around me and starts kissing me passionately. We lay there kissing each other for awhile till her arms push me back a bit. I look down at her sparkling blue eyes smiling up at me.   
“Last night was beyond amazing! Can you make me feel like a woman again?” She brings her legs up and wraps them around my waist, pushing my hardening member against her.

“Before breakfast?” I tease her.

“Your are my breakfast this morning.” She says in a seductive tone. “Now shut-up and fuck me.”

“Yes ma’am.” I say in a thick southern accent and she giggles at my antics.  
Who am I to argue with a sexy raven who wants some morning loving?

I lower back enough to get myself in position to her entrance, and slowly push the hardening member in her entrance. Dee gasps as she feels her hole stretch, and moans as my knob passes her entrance.

“Oh Heavens you’re getting bigger!” she gasps and moans as she feels my member harden as we start fucking. She is so unbelievably tight, I’m not going to be able to hold back for long.

I can feel her fingers dig into my back as her heels lock around my butt, trying to push me in deeper. Dee becomes possessed, panting, grunting and moaning; trying to get me deeper. At this pace, my first orgasm comes quick and she squeals as she feels the warmth invade her body, and pushing me on for more.   
My head is killing me, I really need something to drink, but I have this driven woman in my arms yearning for some morning release, and I’m not going to disappoint her. She gets even more vocal when I start using the full length to pleasure her. Our sounds of our passion fill the room. We are far from quiet this morning, as we push to satisfy each other. I hear it in her tone as much as her body, when she starts to tremble and vibrate as her orgasm takes over her. The feeling of her backside trying to milk my member pushes me over the edge, and I empty an even larger load than the first. Like last night, it feels like I can’t stop cumming, and Dee’s cries out in passion as my orgasm pushes her even more over the edge. 

We lay there, drenched in sweat, panting heavily, trying to catch out breaths. Dee's legs fall flat on the bed. 

“That was even better than last night!” She lets out a long satisfying sigh of pleasure. She finally looks up at me when she can focus again. “The things you do to my body, I wish we had tried this months ago!”

I kiss her lovingly. “I don’t know if I would have been ready for you back then.”

“Are you suggesting that I’m more woman than most can handle?” She says in a sultry voice.

“You certainly are a hot little raven when you get going.” I say seductively.

Dee giggles and rubs my nose with hers playfully. 

She looks up in my eyes. “Do you really have to leave tomorrow?” there’s a sadness to her voice.

“I’m afraid I do darling, I need to be back at class on Monday, just like you.” I say apologetically.

She pulls me down and hugs me tight to her.“I don’t want to let you go!” she says sadly. 

I kiss her shoulder. “I know.” I say softly. “But we should think about getting up.” I say quietly.

“I can’t my legs don’t work.” She replies.

We both start giggling uncontrollably at her comment, and I look into those beautiful pale blue eyes, and kiss her deeply.   
“I’m so going to miss you.” I say fondly. 

I laboriously push myself up. “For now, I need something to drink and I really need to go pee.”

Diane pouts and reluctantly lets me go. She whimpers when I pull out of her. "Does it always feel so empty when you pull out?” she asks longingly.

“Yes, it does. Sorry.” I give her an apologetic look. 

I give her one last soft sensual kiss, and then unsteadily get to my feet. Between the intense sexual experience and my hangover, the room is spinning. I have trouble walking. My stomach does a belly flop as I stagger to the bathroom.   
I don’t think I’ve taken so long to go pee before, just how was I able to do what I just did to Dee with my bladder so full! I drink two cups of water from the bathroom sink, and wash my face. I feel better, but I’m still a bit dizzy, and hold on to the wall as I stagger out of the bathroom.   
I’m no sooner out of the door that Dee suddenly dashes past me. Guess she finally got her legs working. I hear her wretch in the toilet, getting up hit her harder than it hit me.   
I turn around to check up on her. I approach her as gently as I can. She doesn’t flinch when I comb her long black hair out of the way, and gather it - to make sure it doesn’t get in the way.   
After a moment she composes herself and flushes the foul stench down the toilet. Looking at me with red eyes. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Dee looks up at me apologetically.

I help her get up and she plunks down on the toilet and lets her bladder release next. Letting go a deep sigh.   
“With the angle you were hitting, I almost peed myself this morning.” She says leaning against my hip. “My head is pounding this morning!” She groans. She sits on the toilet for awhile longer. 

I hold her hand and she leans against me leg. After a moment she pulls herself up me till she’s standing. We stand there holding each other. Her hands casually caress my arm.

“You are so strong! I remember, that day that Jane convinced you to dress in a bathing suit. Even in a one piece you could see every muscle group. From that day I always wondered what it would feel like, to be held in these strong arms, lovingly, and not just for a hug.” She gives my shoulder a kiss. “It feels even better than I’d dreamt.” She looks up at me and we kiss. 

“Let’s take a shower.” I say softly.

“Together?” Diane looks up at me surprised.

“You’ll enjoy it.” I smile lovingly. 

Dee leans against the counter while I get the shower going, I help her over the tub rim and close the curtain behind her. Dee sighs as the hot water hits her body. I reach down and start soaping her up, and she sighs and holds me as I wash her body. Our soapy fronts slide against each other as I soap her back, feeling my way along her back for any tightness or knots. Dee moans in relief as I give her a back rub from the front. She holds on to my shoulders and just enjoys the attention.  
I bring us back in the water stream to rinse off, and turn her around so I can wash her hair. Jane’s shampoo smells like roses and lilacs, as I lather Dee’s hair she coos and sighs. 

“Do you spoil your other lovers like this?” she smiles.

“Well, one needs to wash up after hot sweaty sex.” I say in a seductive tone.

“Hmm.. Yes….” She sighs. “I’ve never had an orgasm that intense before, it’s like my whole body exploded in ecstasy!”

“Welcome to penetration sex.” I say softly.

“You mean it always feels like this?” She asks in mild surprise.

“It’s like the boob-gasms, but tenfold.” I say softy, rinsing her hair out. Now that I know she gets them like I do.

“Yes” she says happily. “Is this what it feels like to be a woman?”

“I think so, It never feels that intense when my member pops.” I reply as I compare male vs female orgasms.

We change places and she washes my hair next. It certainly is enjoyable when someone else washes your hair.   
“Now you’re going to smell like the lovely flower you are.” Diane teases me.

“Thought you liked it when I smelled like strawberries.” I tease back.

Diane is quiet for a moment, she lifts my arm and smells my armpit. “Oh wow! It’s you! What do you eat that you smell like strawberries without shampoo?”

I look thoughtful as she rinses out my hair. “I guess I do eat a lot of fruit when I’m on my own. I don’t like cooking for just myself.”

We dry each other off, and walk out of the bathroom still wrapped in towels. I make my way to the kitchen while Dee goes to gather her clothes. Putting on her street clothing, and not her evening dress. 

Jane is sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee.” Took you two long enough, it’s almost lunch.”

“Sorry.” I say pouring coffee.

“How’s your head this morning love?” Jane asks, knowing the answer, but needing to tease me about it regardless. 

“Just how much did I drink last night?” I ask her sipping at the black coffee. I normally don’t do this, but I need to get myself focused. 

"You are a token to your heritage girl. For someone so young, who’s barely touched liquor, you kept up with me all night.” Jane smiles. “Should have known that you could hold your booze like your brother.”

I look over to the couch, Lisa is still passed out on the couch.   
“What about her?” nodding towards Lisa.

“She woke up sometime in the middle of the night, I held her head while she emptied her stomach in the toilet, gave her water, and she’s been out like a light since. 

“Did you get any sleep?” I ask mildly surprised. 

“You two were far from quiet in your sex play last night, and even less this morning, I’m surprised Lisa’s slept through it all! I’m sure the whole building knows you got lucky last night.” Jane teases.

I blush as I take a sip of coffee. “Sorry, Dee’s a bit vocal.” 

Dee comes into the kitchen, she’s fully dressed now, and gives me a kiss on the cheek.   
“Good morning Jane.” She says as she pours herself some coffee. 

“Feeling better I see.” Jane says with a smile. 

Dee gets creamer out of the fridge. “The shower really helped.” She smiles. 

“How’s your bum?” Jane grins.

“A little tender.” Diane says with a blush.

Jane just starts laughing out loud, causing Lisa to snort and grumble on the couch.   
“I would be surprised if you can still sit comfortably after what I heard you two get up to.” Jane chuckles.

Dee tries to look annoyed but is soon giggling along with her. 

“I can’t believe I took all of Rose!” Dee says at last. “She’s amazingly gentle in bed.” 

“So that’s what makes her so irresistible Hmmm?” Jane probes.

Dee blushes and looks at me, smiling fondly. “She sure makes a girl feel special.” 

“Yes, penetration certainly brings out the woman in us.” Jane says wistfully. “The question now is: What are you going to do about Tony?” Jane gets serious.

Dee looks looks at Jane, then leans against me. “I don’t know.” She says in a worried tone.

“We’re to text the boys when Lisa gets up and meet them at Moyers for lunch. So you have till sleeping beauty here finally wakes from her drunken stupor, to figure it out.” Jane comments. 

“Darling, I said last night that..” I start.

“I shouldn’t give up on Tony, I know… tomorrow you leave my side, and I won’t see you again for months.” Dee says sadly. She puts her coffee cup on the counter, takes mine, and puts it down, and turns to face me. “Just tell me last night meant something to you too?”

I take her in my arms and hold her close. “Last night did mean something to me.” 

Dee leans back and looks into my eyes. “Will you come back to me someday?” She looks like she’s about to cry.

“Of course I will.” My smile is tender as my voice. 

We kiss slowly, lovingly. Dee then leans against me and smiles, holding me tight. What have I gotten myself into? I really need to stop getting sexually involved with my friends, it makes things awkward when they come back looking for more. Eventually someone is going to take offense. I hope Tony will forgive me what I did last night to his girl, she might be harder to please after this.

It’s almost an hour later when Lisa turns to the point she falls out of the couch and wakes herself up. 

I had said good morning to my friends down in Willow Creek, and had a great conversation with Cass, Leilani and Travis. For some reason, I've not messaged Monique. I'm still not sure how to approach what my brother wants me to do. I rather not lead her on this weekend that is all fine and dandy - only to lay on her what I need to tell her Monday. The last thing she needs is mixed messages, now that I've added a third person I've slept with behind her back. 

Jane, Dee and I had also been messaging the group trying to figure out what we’re going to do this afternoon before we go to Gus’s Pub. It’s not warm enough for the beach, some suggested the pool or the gym. While I would love a workout, or at least a good stretch, not everyone is keen on working out this afternoon. Winnie has been ignoring her phone, that’s okay, we know she’s working on her term paper.   
In the end we finally agree to a day at the spa. It seems to agree with most everyone’s need to just chill out today, and - as students - they get a discounted rate for any services they ask. 

Jane gets Lisa re-oriented, and Lisa says she’ll hold off on eating till we get to Moyers, her stomach still doesn’t like her yet. We message the guys, telling them we need to drop by Lisa’s place for a change of clothes before we meet them there. Lisa lives on campus, so it’s not that far to get to the dorms for her to change.   
We finally get to the bistro at 1:30, the lunch crowd has dispersed, which is good, we take up a large chunk of the seating area. Sam greets me with a hug and a soft kiss. Dee tells Tony not to squeeze so hard with his hug, her stomach’s still a little queasy from last night.

Jun serves us and greats us with a friendly smile. When he asks for my usual, I tell him yes, but I rather have just an iced tea, I had enough coolers last night.

“You were amazing last night Rose!” Jun says as he comes back with our drinks. “I never knew you could sing so well!”

“Was she ever!” Dee says in a dreamy voice, Tony gives her a glance, she looks at him and her expression changes. “We’ll talk about it later honey.”

Jun heads off to deal with other things as we continue to talk.

“So, what did you girls do last night?” Sam asks all curious, Tony is staring down his girlfriend.

“We drank, we talked, we foolishly danced to music, you know, girl stuff.” Jane says trying to diffuse the situation.

“And we couldn’t be a part of that?” Sam asks disappointed. 

“Girls sometimes need their own time and space away from their boyfriends.” Jane states matter-of-fact. “How else are we to talk about you?” She finishes off with a grin.

“I don’t remember any of it.” Lisa groans, her head leaning on her hand. “I can’t recall the last time I drank so much.” She’s nursing her hangover with some orange juice and toast.

“What did you boys do last night?” I ask, turning the question around. 

“We went back to O’tools.” Sam starts. “Had a few drinks, talked about girls…” 

“Sam sucks at playing pool by the way.” Tony chuckles. 

“I won one round.” Sam says in his defense. 

“Cause I sank the 8 ball.” Tony nudges him. 

Their banter helps clear the tension and I can see Dee relax. I find myself wishing I could comfort her, but she’s sitting on the other side of the table. 

Jun starts coming in with our food. “So what are you all up to tonight?” he asks with a smile. 

“We’re heading to Gus’ Pub for dinner and a live band, you an Lee should join us.” Jane says with a smile.

“I’ll ask my brother if he can make it, the only plans he had was to meet a certain someone at club Eu4ia.” Jun smiles and looks at me. 

I blush and he heads off.   
Sam watches Jun leave and gets curious. “How is it that Jun is so different from his brother?”

“Could be because Jun is gay, and Lee is not.” Jane says with a smile. “Rose isn’t Jun’s type anymore. You were wondering why he’s not flirting with Rose like his brother does, right?”

Sam blushes. “It just seems that Rose attracts everyone…” 

“My charms do have their limits my dear.” I playfully tease Sam’s arm and he blushes even more.

“Lisa looks at me and then the group. “Rose does seem to attract everyone, doesn’t she?” 

Jane shrugs. “Tall, muscular, athletic, yet not butch, with feminine curves. I really can’t see what people see in her…” Jane says taking a bite of her lunch.

We all laugh at her sarcastic comment leaving me blushing. 

“There’s not a single outfit she has that doesn’t make her look absolutely stunning.” Dee adds. “I’m almost jealous sometimes.” 

“I know I am.” Lisa comments. 

“You’ll get there hun.” I give Lisa a comforting smile. “It can take up to a year before the hormones really show their effects, most of us see changes after 6 months.”

“Took me two years on HRT to get the body I have, luv.” Jane adds. “It’s genetics, we all develop at a different rate.”

Lisa frowns. “I asked these questions last night, didn’t I?”

Jane grins. “See, you remember some what happened.” 

“Rose seems to have a way with words too.” Lisa says. “I’m sure you could charm the pants off of anyone.” She looks at me with admiration.

“I don’t know.” I frown. “I still haven’t gotten into Sam’s pants yet.” I give him a kiss on the cheek as he turns beet red.  
My antics and his response has everyone laughing again. Sam looks like he’s about to come back with a defensive statement. “Sam, my dear, I am only teasing you.” I put my arm around him. “If our friendship is to go further, I want it to be with no regrets, I won’t push you to do something you are not ready for.”  
I glance across the table, Dee’s expression shows she has no regrets with what we did last night.

Sam leans into me and relaxes, he looks up at me with adorable brown puppy dog eyes. I give him a soft kiss and he whimpers a bit at the intimacy, but breaks away and leans his head on my shoulder. 

“Thank you.” 

There is a resounding “Awe…” From the table. 

My relationship with Sam is that of romance and courtship. We are close, loving friends. If he’s happy just dating with the occasional kiss and snuggle, then I’m not going to push him to go further. One less sexual partner in my life is actually welcome right now, I don’t mind having a boyfriend who’s just cuddly.

\- - - - -

We split up after lunch so that everyone can gather clothing for the spa, with a change of clothes for the pub after. It also gives us time to clean up Sam’s bedroom. One look at his bed, and he knew what Dee and I were up to last night. He confronts me as I gather up the sheets to wash. 

“Does Tony know that you slept with his girlfriend last night?” Sam’s scowl is clear. 

“No, but I’m sure he’s about to find out before we head to the spa…” I say with a frown.

“Are you not ashamed of what you did?” Sam looks astonished. 

“That I shared a night of passion and tenderness with someone who’s been flirting with me for almost as long as you have?” I come back at him. “Dee and I shared a precious moment together, and no, neither of us have regrets with sleeping together last night.” 

“What about your lovers in Willow Creek? Will they understand?” Sam says angrily. 

“Monique, no, but Travis and Leilani would understand.” I reply.

“I can’t believe you!”Sam snaps and storms out of the bedroom with the clothing he wants tonight.

I sigh, and carry the load to washing machine. Jane meets me in the laundry room. 

“Trouble in paradise?” she holds my shoulder.

“Sam’s angry at me for sleeping with Dee last night.” I say glumly.

“I seem to recall that it was Diane’s decision.” Jane says softly.

“He thinks I should have turned her down.” I say with a frown.

“Do you regret last night with Dee?” Jane asks.

“No, and neither did she this morning.” I say firmly. 

“Then, we’ll let Sam figure out what it’s like to date a polyamorous woman, he’s never figured me out either, and we’ve been friends since his Freshman year.” Jane says giving my shoulder a hug.

“Thanks for understanding.” I say bringing my arm around her waist and returning the half-hug.

“We poly girls need to stick together. Straight and monogamous folk will never understand how we can love more than one person and have no scruples over consented sex.”

\- - - - - - -

We get to the Market Square Spa and Diane comes running into my arms crying.

“Dee Darling, what’s wrong?” I say holding her.

“I told Tony that we slept together last night, and he hates me.” She sobs into my shoulder.

I hold her closely. “Shush now my love, he doesn’t hate you, he’s just upset.” 

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” She looks into my eyes, hopefully. 

I wipe a tear from her cheek. “Let me talk to him, okay?” 

Dee nods and sniffles. I give her a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

It doesn’t take long to find Tony, he and Sam are talking, yeah, they both look upset. I take a deep breath, this isn’t going to be easy.  
When Tony spots me, he tromps his way at me. “You slut!” he yells.

“Tony, that’s not a nice name to call a lady.” I say with a frown. 

“You slept with my girlfriend! What else am I supposed to call you!?” he spits at me angrily.

“Tony, this doesn’t change how much she loves you.” I say firmly. 

“Really, I’m supposed to believe that?! She’s bee trying to get in your pants for months now, and now that she’s had what she wanted, what makes you think she’ll come back to me, eh!? What can you give her that I can’t!?”

“Dick.” I say flatly. 

Tony staggers back for a moment like I just hit him. 

“Tony, I introduced her to the one thing that you’ve neglected.” I say firmly. “I know this is going to hurt your pride, but I have a cock, she’s a girl, and she’s wanted to feel loved like a woman for longer than you can imagine.”  
Tony shuffles uncomfortably, this turn about at the argument is not something he expected.   
“Look, I’m sorry, I know this is a sensitive issue for transguys. But you need to show her you’re willing to give her something and not just take. You don’t even need a real dick. Get yourself a strap-on or something, and love her like the man she wants in her life.” 

Sam comes up to us and touches Tony’s arm. 

“I was hoping to have this argument in a more quiet place.” I say sternly. “But seeing as you’ve forced me to Out us both in a public place, I hope you are happy about it.” I say in an annoyed tone. 

Tony gasps and looks around. It hadn’t occurred to him that others would hear us, he was just angry and needed to take it out. 

“So, now that I have your attention. I want to make things clear.” I say calmly as Dee quietly joins us. “This girl.” I motion back to Dee. “Loves you. No matter how hurt you feel with what she may have done, she does love you, and will continue to do so when I leave you both tomorrow. Don’t throw your relationship away just because of one night.” 

Dee holds on to my shoulder as Tony looks thoughtful. 

“If you want to be angry, be angry at me, I can take it. But don’t punish Diane, she’s a wonderful woman, and you don’t want to lose her.” 

“Tony, please..” She reaches past me, her eyes filled with sad hope.

Tony looks up, first at me, and then at Diane. I can see his anger and annoyance dissolve when he looks into those crystal clear blue eyes of hers. He reaches out his hand and she melts into his arms and they hold each other as I start to walk away. 

Sam catches up to me as I head towards the changing rooms. “I’m still annoyed with you, but how the hell do you do that?”

I smile. “My brother calls me a modern-day bard. I can influence people’s emotions, sway a conversation…” I look at him. “It doesn’t always work, and I have to keep in mind that, if I do push an issue, if there will be repercussions.” We stop at the change room doors. “Like how I could have easily seduced you Thursday night, but didn’t. I value our friendship more than a night of passion.”

Sam looks at me astonished.   
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to change into a towel, I really need a massage right now.”   
I leave him standing there as I go into the ladies showers.

Later, after a much relaxing rub down, Diane, Jane, Lisa, and I are getting our nails done. 

“Rose, you are amazing.” Dee says with a sigh.

“You and Tony patching things up I take it?” I smile.

“Makes you wish you could bottle it up, eh? Dave is much the same.” Jane smiles.

“Believe me when I say it’s as much of a curse as it is a gift.” I sigh and relax as my toes get a treatment. “There was a chance that Tony was too angry to sway, but I had to try.”

“Well, thank you.” Dee says. “He’s still upset, but at least our relationship is salvageable now.”

“You two make a lovely couple, I couldn’t leave you two at odds like that. Seeing as I was to blame for what happened.” I say quietly.

“It wasn’t your fault Rose, I was the one who couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” Dee says insistently.

“I could have turned you down, but I didn’t. Sam was clear on that.” I frown slightly.

“You would have turned me down?” Dee asks in a worried tone.

“Who can say ‘no’ to those beautiful blue eyes when you want something.” I smile wider.

Dee giggles. “You are such a sweet talker.”

“You two are like insufferable teenagers with your cuteness.” Jane interjects. 

We all giggle at her comment. 


	36. Playing with the Band and More

The spa was a wonderful idea. I feel so much better after that treatment! 

We go our separate ways to get changed for the night. The plan is to have dinner at Gus’ Pub, listen to the live band for an hour or so, then head to the club Eu4ia for some dancing. Jane’s main excuse for the live band is that the drinks are cheaper at the pub, so we can get the party well underway, and buy fewer drinks at the club. After last night, I’m not sure I want to match her for drinks again… I’m still feeling the after affects of last night.

I put on my green maxi cowl neck evening dress, green pumps, and sheer hose. The shoes have now put me nearly at the 2m mark, and I will probably tower over everyone tonight. Oh well. I toss a black shrug over my shoulders as we head out, it’s cool outside tonight.  
We meet at the pub and enjoy a few platters of food, sharing the dishes between the 6 of us. The atmosphere is great, and the acoustics in the pub are pleasant. We’re not right upfront to be blasted by the band.   
As the band is setting, I notice a few of them get a bit agitated. I nudge Jane and is about to ask her something when.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” The tall blond man says, he looks like he may be the lead singer as he’s not holding an instrument. Everyone turns and the pub goes quiet.

“We have an illness in the band, and may have to cancel our show tonight. Give us a few minutes to think of some alternatives to our song layout for the first hour.” 

Someone calls out from the crowd. “I’m a musician, who are you missing?” 

“Umm.. We’re missing our pianist, you good on the keyboard?” The band leader asks, there’s a touch of southern to his voice. 

The guy who asks sits down and shakes his head, and the crowd goes back to talking among themselves. 

“I know a classically trained pianist who would knock the socks off this crowd.” Jane says with a grin. Sam smiles and I look among them. 

“Jane…. What are you planing?” I ask hesitantly. 

Jane gives me a sweet smile. “Rose love, would you care to volunteer your services for the night?” 

“You mean, go up, in front of that crowd, and play?” I give her a look between hesitation and fright. 

“Come on Rose, you know you can do this!” Sam says with an encouraging smile. 

“Diane looks at the exchange. “She that good?” 

“She’s amazingly good, just as good as her singing.” Jane says excitedly, and pokes my tickle spot making me yelp. 

The crowd turns to me, curious. Dee’s face turns into a mischievous grin and she reaches behind me and pitches my butt while I’m berating Jane. I wasn’t expecting the motion, so I suddenly peep and stand up in surprise. Drawing more attention to myself. 

The band leader looks at me. “Something I can help you with miss?” 

Sam, yells out. “She’s a pianist!” 

“You any good?! Come here, and introduce yerself.” He smiles. 

My friends nudge me forward and I’m batting off their hands and finally give in and go up to the stage. 

“So, what’s yer name darlin’?” He says in a southern twang. 

“Hmm.. Rose.” I say quietly, but the microphone picks me up anyway.

“You have a pretty voice there girl, you any good on the keys?” he asks me.. 

I look back at my friends who are cheering me on, and smile shyly. “Umm.. 10 years, classically trained.” I tell him. 

“Well, my name’s George darlin’.” He says with a smile. “Looks like you yerself quite a fanclub there, so how about you sit down and show us what you got.” 

I sit down and decide to be playful and play a little ‘Twinkle Lullaby’ for the group. George stands there and listens to me, and quirks and smile, and chuckles while shaking his head.

“Now yer just toyin’ aren’t ya?” he smirks. 

“Maybe.” I say playfully into to mic beside me. 

He hands me playsheets. “This is our song list for the first half, think you can hack it?” 

I look at the songs, and nod. 

“Ready?” and I nod again, and start the first stanza of ‘The Way It Is.’ The drummer is quick to pick up on queue, and the lead singer leans in and starts signing. All during the song, he watches me play, noting I’m not missing a note. This song relies heavily on a good pianist, he’s putting my talents to the test. 

There are some whistles and claps from the crowd. “Well, folks whatcha think?” he asks, and the crowd starts cheering more. “Okay, looks like yer hired for the set darlin’, ready?” 

I nod and he counts down to the next song. I start playing ‘The Valley Road’ which is next on the list, George smiles and taps to the beat and the band starts up on queue. He’s got a nice smooth singing voice, and the crowd is swaying to the music. I occasionally look up as I’m focusing on the keys. This is exciting! This song has a huge piano solo in it, and I totally rock the keys as everyone looks on.   
The crowd cheers even louder this time as this song ends. 

“Wow, ain’t she talented folks?!” He gets the crowd riled up. 

I blush at being the highlight of the show. I’m blushing as he downplays his own talents as a smooth signer. I spot Jun and Lee a few tables down, and smile. Soon George is counting down to the next song, and, like the two previous, the song starts with a first bar on the piano. I start to play ‘Someday’ by Rob Thomas, this time the bassist steps forward and start signing.   
I know this song, and on queue pick up the back chorus. George suddenly looks at me surprise as I continue and add in the chorus on queue. I finish off the last bar, and then look up. The room is cheering us on. 

“Wow!” Not only talented fingers, but a voice of an angel!” He says with a smile.

“Thank you.” I say with a shy voice. 

“Okay folks, this one goes way back, lets hear it for the Piano Man.”

He pulls out a harmonica as I start playing, and starts to play the mouth harp. He uses a microphone beside mine, leaning against the piano as he sings. He’s closer to me now than earlier, I pick up the smell of his cologne, and find myself getting turned on. I put it to the back of my mind as I work at keeping up with the song. This song is going to test my knowledge in contemporary music. Billy Joel is a hard pianist to compete with. I have a feeling that George’s pianist usually sings this song himself. I could probably pull it off, but I don’t want to drop my voice that low to my old male range, and Out myself. So I let him sing it.  
The crowd cheers us on as we go on to the next song. 

I look at the sheets, ‘Drops of Jupiter’ is a lot more current than what I’ve played so far, but lets see if I can keep up with them. Like the others, this song starts off with piano, and he looks at me, still standing by me as he starts to sing. Walking beside me as he does. The main guitar picks up a violin as the bassist settles in with a cello to play along, sitting down to play. Wow, these guys are talented!  
The crowd is really cheering us on now. George gives us a small breather to put the violin and cello aside before he starts the next song. ‘Don’t Stop Believin’, again, starts off with the piano. George walks away from me as the guitarist is the one who is singing this one. I notice that each of the band members has a preferred range, and will change who’s signing, rather than do the song injustice by having George sing everything. George himself is an excellent guitarist as he takes over lead guitar for this song.   
The crowd cheers us on as we finish.

The next song we go back to a Billy Joel cover, and I start playing ‘She’s Always a Woman’. I feel slightly apprehensive when George mostly faces me for the song. As if he’s singing it to me. I smile and blush, but don’t lose a note as I focus on the flow of the music. 

At the end of the song and the cheers, George smiles at me.   
“This is where things get interesting folks.” George starts. “The last three songs of the set are usually sung by our pianist. But… seeing as he ain’t here. We’re going to give the next three to our darlin’ Rose here to chose.” 

“Me!?” I say in surprise. 

“You herd me girl. Whatcha fancy?” He says egging me on. 

“How well do you know Vanessa Carlton.” I ask with a smile. I hear Sam whistle and hoot in the crowd. He’s heard me sing the songs I’m planning. 

“You can hit that range?” He asks mildly surprised, and I nod. 

“Question is, do you know the songs to accompany me?” I say with a confident smile. I’ve lost my shyness and worry of playing in front of the crowd, and intend to prove my worth as a musician. 

His smile grows on his face. “Sure thang sugar, you hit it.” 

I start playing playing ‘White Houses’, and the lead singer grabs the violin soon as he recognizes the song. I start playing the song pitch perfect, and the look on George’s face is priceless.

“Wow girl!” George exclaims as I’m done the song. “Where have you been hidin’?!”

“I’m not from here.” I say calmly, “I’m just visiting. Ready for another?” I say with a grin. 

George looks at the crowd and asks. “Whatcha think folks? We want to hear another?” 

There is a resounded “YES!” from the crowd with some hoots and cheer. So I settle back on the seat, and suddenly everyone gets quiet. I start playing my favorite song of all: ‘A Thousand Miles.’ The song is the test to my fingering as much as it is a test of my singing. The bassist, drummer and violin are, again, right in queue. None of us have music sheets in front of us. These guys are really good - considering they weren’t planing on playing these songs tonight.

As I finish the song, the crowd is quiet for a moment. “I don’t know about you folks, but I would walk a thousand miles to hear this gal play!” says the George.  
The crowd suddenly cheers and whistles. 

“So one more?” I ask with a playful smile. 

“If only I could have you for the hole night darlin’ but, as promised, one more.” He replies.

I give him a playful smile. “Lee, I know you’re out in the crowd tonight.” I say softly. “This song is for you.” 

I know that Travis loved this song when I played it. Let’s see if I can woo Lee like I did him. I start to sing and then play ‘Ordinary Day.’ The violin picks put the right spot, and I sing for all I can.   
As I finish the song the cheers in the crowd was almost a deafening roar. 

“Okay folks.” George smiles. “One more cheer for the amazingly talented - her name is a beautiful as she is - Rose!” 

The crowd cheers again and I blush. He takes my hand and makes me do a bow in front of the crowd. I give George a kiss on the cheek and thank him for being able to play. He hands me a business card. 

“Next time your in town sugar, you come call us ya’ hear? We’d love to have you jam with us again.” He turns to the crowd. “Lee come get yer girl before I ask this fine thing out.” 

The crowd chuckles, I can see Jun poke Lee to make him come up. Everyone is cheering him on. As he gets closer, I almost feel sorry, for him. Lee is a compact 1.7 m oriental, I tower over the poor boy as he comes closer. I kneel on a nearby chair to bring myself down to his height, among encouragement from the crowd, we hold each other, and kiss tenderly. The crowd cheers and we walk hand in hand back to their table. 

The speakers kick in with some pub music to fill the intermission so that George and his band can take a breather. Jun hands me a Raspberry cooler as I sit down. 

“Got your favorite.” Jun smiles at me. 

“Thanks.” I smile and take a large swig. Both to hydrate my mouth, and to deal with the nerves of having played and sung in front of a whole room of people. 

“That song and kiss, you are forgiven for having me wait for a night.” Lee smiles, he holds me close, and we touch our foreheads together affectionately. 

“Not bad for our first kiss?” I ask teasingly. 

“You are talented in all aspects my lovely Rose.” He says with a soft smile. “So, where have you been?”

“I live in Willow Creek now.” I say quietly. I can see the disappointment in his face. “I’m only up here to see my specialist.” 

“So you’re not here to stay then?” Lee asks sadly. 

“Sorry love, no.” I say in a comforting tone. 

“Well, then, lets make the most of tonight then. Let’s head over to the club.” Lee smiles.

I down my cooler and nod. “Yeah, let’s go. Just let me see if any of my friends are joining us.” 

I head over to the table, Sam and Dee are both looking at me weird. Oh great, kissing Lee has upset them. Lisa gets up and gives me a huge hug.

“Oh Wow! You were amazing up there!” Lisa says in admiration. “I think you gained a few new fans.” I glance around the room and she’s right, I’m getting noticed. 

“We’re going to the club to dance, who’s coming?” I say excitedly as Jun & Lee come up behind me. 

Jane gets up, and joins us. Dee looks a bit uncomfortable.. 

“You two coming with us Dee?” I ask her and Tony. Dee shakes her head and Tony gives me a bit of a dirty look. “We’ll pass.” He says calmly, hiding any bitterness his eyes showed a moment ago. 

“I’ll stay here with Dee and Tony, okay?” Sam says. 

I guess I should have expected some jealousy or disappointment from my love interests, that my cute little bistro server has caught my eye tonight, instead of them. 

So Jane, Lisa, Lee, Jun and I head out. The club is just down the street, so it’s a nice walk, as I pull my shrug around my shoulders. 

“So, Lee, just so you know, before tonight gets any more personal, I’m not like other girls.” I start. 

“I certainly hope you aren’t, otherwise I haven’t clocked any of your friends correctly the past few months.” Lee chuckles. 

Jane smiles. “The boys know we’re transgender girls, you don’t have to come Out to Lee, he’s fully aware what he’s getting into.” 

“I don’t know.” Says Jun with a chuckle. “If she’s hung like her brother, she might be a bit more than he can handle.” 

“You still crushing on Dave there Jun?” Jane teases him as Lee give his brother a surprised look. 

“I may have peaked once or twice in the gym.” Jun says blushing. “It’s a shame that he’s straight.” 

“Rose here is bi…” Jane says teasingly. 

Jun looks at me. “No, she was kinda cute in the spring, but she’s not my type.” Lisa suddenly eeps. “This tall brunette on the other hand is someone I’d like to know better.” 

I look back and Jun’s got his hand on Lisa’s butt, hence her exclamation. Lisa blushes, but doesn’t brush his hand away. Instead, she puts her arm around his shoulder and leans into him. 

“Looks like I have you all to myself Rose.” Lee says with a grin, putting his arm around my waist. I smile down at him and don’t resist as he pulls me close to him as we walk, putting my arm around his shoulders.

We get to the club, Jun and Lee walk us past the crowd waiting in line. We approach the bouncer, who nods to us, steps aside and lets us through. 

“Evening Roger” Jun says. 

“Enjoy your night.” The bouncer smiles. 

I look back as we enter the club. “You guys got some VIP pass or something?”

Jun grins. “You’d be amazed what a few blowjobs can achieve.” 

I look back at the doors. “I never figured Roger was gay.” I say in a low voice. 

“It’s our little secret. “Says Lee.” I just smile at them and shake my head. 

We get to dancing, the DJ has a real good house beat going. Normally I would shrink at such a large crowd. Between the few drinks and my live performance, my confidence is high. First the first time in memory I’m not worried about how packed the dance floor is.   
Jane meets a few friends, and starts dancing with three guys beside us. Well, so much for worrying about her feeling left out. Jun isn’t much taller than Lee, so he’s boob height to Lisa who’s almost as tall as I am. I’m sure he’s admiring the view as the two of them dance rather close together. I’m glad she’s having fun. 

After a few songs, Lisa says she needs to go pee, hinting that she doesn’t want to go alone. So I make a point of joining her, I could use a little relief myself, seeing as Lee had gotten me another drink. 

As I’m drying my hands I hear a gruff voice outside the door. As I open it, Lisa is faced with a big burly guy.   
“What were you doing in that room faggot!?” He yells at her. Lisa is stunned, she tries to get past him but he blocks her. “Answer my question your fuckin’ queer!” 

I frown, and gently put my hand on Lisa’s arm and pull her back. I use the motion to step between her and the brute. She puts her hands on my shoulders as I take another half step back to give us distance. 

“Get out of the way little girl, my beef is with the gaytard there!” he yells over the music. 

“You want to get at her, you have to go through me first.” I say in a threatening tone. 

I can see he’s swaggering a little, probably drunk, he’s no threat to me. He tries to reach past me and I smack his hand away, he stumbles back a bit, surprised at my sudden motion. 

I use the opportunity that he’s off balance to get Lisa out of there. I lean back. “Lisa, go get the bouncer.” She hesitates for a moment, still locked in fear. “Go, now, I can hold him off.” I say insistently. 

Lisa nods and dashes past me, the brute tries to reach out for her, but I smack his hand again, and he bumps against the wall. 

“What’s your fuckin’ problem woman!?” He glares at me angrily. 

“Go home, you’re drunk!” I say to him in an even tone. 

“And who’s going to make me!?” He takes a step forward. 

“Bob, you touch her, and I’ll kick your ass like I did last time!” Lee says as he comes down the hall. He must have seen Lisa run out all flustered and came to see what’s up.” 

He looks between me, and Lee grumbles something incoherent. “Fine!” he says at last. 

I step aside as he stumbles down the hall, shouldering Lee as he does. Lee doesn’t react, as I was expecting. Then I see why. Roger is at the end of the hall and is ushering ‘Bob’ out of the club. 

“You okay, Rose? Did he hurt you?” Lee says with concern as I start walking to him. 

“I’m fine.” He was too drunk to be a threat.” I say calming myself down. “How’s Lisa?” 

“Shaken, but Jun’s taking care of her.” Lee says calmly as we start walking down the hall hand-in-hand. “You always defend your friends like that?” He says mildly impressed. 

Lisa’s more femme than I am, she wouldn’t have been able to defend herself. It’s why women never go to the bathroom alone.” I say with a frown. “I always look out for my friends.”

Lee looks at me and smiles, shaking his head. “You never cease to amaze me. How about we find a quieter place to talk?” 

I smile. “Sounds like a great idea.” 

  
20 minutes later, Jun, Lee, Lisa and I are sitting in the boys’ apartment, sharing drinks. We lost Jane somewhere in all the commotion. I leave her a text message telling her where are, and merely get a ‘thumbs up’ as a response. I figure she’s found some boy, and is a little too busy to respond with more than that. Jun and Lisa have been all over each other since we left the club.

“So, where do we go from here?” Lee asks me. Jun and Lisa are making out on the couch beside us. 

“Well, we could enjoy some fun like they are.” I say suggestively. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lee says with a big smile. He straddles my lap, and we look at each other waiting to see who’s going to make the first move. I put my hands on his waist, and pull him forward. It seems to be all the encouragement he needs. He wraps his arms around my neck and leans into me, kissing me deeply.   
This kiss is even better than what we shared at the pub, and I put my hands around him pulling him even closer as our kiss heats up. He’s now pushing up against me, moaning as we kiss passionately. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” I ask hotly as we break our kiss. 

“Second door on the left.” He says breathing hard. 

I pick him up, he wraps his legs around my waist, and we continue to kiss as we I walk us down the hall. I feel my way into the room and, we make our way to the end of his bed, and I deposit him on the bed, climbing onto it as I follow. 

“You’re so strong!” he says blissfully, noting how effortlessly I carried him. 

We continue to kiss for a few more moments before I break my kiss and take off my dress. 

In the dim light coming from the window, Lee looks up at me. “You’re body is amazing.” He says breathlessly, taking his shirt off as I pull off my bra. 

We start kissing again, and he breaks the kiss a moment. “Can I be on top?” 

“Sure.” I smile, and we trade places as he climbs on top of me.. Our naked torsos touch as his hands roam along my body.

He breaks the kiss again. “You’re skin is so soft.” He starts kissing down my neck. “And your muscles are so hard!” he continues down to my breasts. 

I watch him kiss his way down my body, noting how he’s more experienced in making me feel good than Dee was last night. I arch my back as he starts playing with my breasts, and it doesn’t take long for him to pick up on my verbal queues to realize my breasts are sensitive. I find myself grabbing the sheets and pushing myself up off the bed as he gets me off. 

He keeps kissing down my body, and I’m still a little worried he won’t like what he finds. My boyfriend has no interest in what’s down there. He pulls my panties and hose down. My half hard member flips up as it’s freed from it’s tucked position.   
I marvel as the first boy I’ve slept with starts to suck me to hardness. It feels different than when the girls have done it. I play with his hair as he expertly brings me to full hardness. If he keeps that up, it’s not going to take much more… I start bucking my hips up and moaning.   
He doesn’t stop, I try to give him some warning, but my orgasm hits, and he gladly keeps going and doesn’t stop till I’m spent. 

He climbs up my body, now naked, having removed the rest of his clothes, as I come down from my orgasm smiling. 

“Wow, you are pretty big.” He says softly. “Unlike my brother Jun, I’m bi, and you are everything I could ever have imagined in a lover.” 

“I am, am I?” I say dreamily. “And how’s that?”

“He trails his hands around my breasts as he straddle my waist. “You are strong, feminine, beautiful, talented….” He leans forward and gives me a kiss. “Two months ago, when Jun started loosing interest in you, I needed to know why.” He continues. He nuzzles my neck and I moan. “You smell so amazing.” He says with a sigh. “Like a lovely amazon, you immediately turned me on… and then you left.” He says sadly.   
He starts nibbling on my ear, I can feel my member start to respond to his actions. “So, when I saw you Thursday, I just had to take my chances.” He gives me a few kisses and then moves to nuzzled the other side. “I was so worried you would say no.” I moan again as he hits the tender part of my neck and I push my now nearly hard member against him. 

Lee pushes back, rubbing our crotches together. “You’re body is so responsive.” He sighs. “You want it first?” I look up and nod. “Turn over.” He says his voice thick with lust. 

I see him reach over to his bedside table as I comply, I watch as he puts a condom on a hard-on larger than I figured a man for his size would have. Oh. This is going to feel good…   
I lean back so that my hole is exposed, half laying on the bed, ass up in the air. I feel a dab of something cool on my butt hole as he puts some lube, and then I feel the warmth of his knob as he starts pushing in. I relax as best I can as I feel him member penetrate my hole.   
I let go a long moan of pleasure as he pushes in deeper. He’s not as large as Travis, so it’s easier to take his slightly rough motions as he pushes into me faster. It still feels amazing as he slowly fills me more with his manhood. I note that I’m glad my boyfriend doesn’t use condoms, it’s not quiet has pleasurable with the glove on Lee’s member. I’m obviously still tight enough for him though, soon I can feel Lee’s pace pick up as I sense him getting close. I reach back and stroke his backside, and that seems to trigger him, he suddenly pushes himself deep inside of me, causing me to moan deeply as he suddenly fills me up to the hilt. His member swells and I whimper as I feel him get off. Shuddering as a mini orgasm rolls through me in the feeling of his release.

“Sorry, he says.” As he lays beside me. “You’re so tight!” he gasps. 

“We’re not done yet lover.” I say in a seductive tone. I reach over to the bedside table, finding more condoms and the tube of lube. “You’re turn.” I say with a coy smile. “Think you can take it?” 

“I’m going to try.” He says in voice filled with passion.

I roll the condom on, surprised how easy it was roll it on, and put a dab or lub on the tip. Crouching on the bed, I pull him up me. I line my member with his hole, and I slowly push myself into his entrance. He suddenly gasps at the contact, I can see him concentrating to relax as I my knob stretches his opening. He gasps and lets go a long moan as my gland passes his entrance.

“Oh wow!” he moans. “I’ve never felt so full!” 

I can hear the moans of love making in the room beside me. Sounds like Jun and Lisa are enjoying themselves as well. I start pushing into Lee, slowly, leaning forward. I’m glad I already got off once, he’s nearly as tight as Dee was.   
I lean forward and he wraps his legs around me as we start a slow sensual motion, getting me deeper inside.   
Suddenly he moans out. “Faster!” 

I comply and start really going at it. He’s grabbing the sheets, grabbing my butt, my shoulders, anything as he gasps and moans at my assault on his backside. I feel that wonderful build up to release, and lean forward we kiss madly as we work hard against each other for release. Then I feel it hit, he gasps and groans as he feels my member throb and lets go a long moan of happiness as I blow my load into the condom. 

We lay there for a moment. Trying to regain our breaths. I’m leaning against my elbows, trying to keep my full weight off of him. After a few minutes, his breathing becomes more normal. 

“Wow!” he says still breathless. “I’ve never been so thoroughly fucked by a woman before.” He gives me a lopsided grin. 

“Worth the wait?” I ask, nuzzling his ear.

“Totally worth it.” He says with a sigh.. “Please tell me you can go for another round after this.”

I can feel his member getting harder as we move slowly move against one another. _Someone’s waking up for another round_.. 

“I give him a mischievous smile.” We have all night.” 


	37. Back to Willow Creek

My phone ringing wakes me from slumber. I open my eyes to a strange room lit by sunlight coming from the window to my left. The shadows of leaves play patterns on the wall as a tree outside blows in the breeze.   
My phone ringing brings my focus back to needing to find it. I roll to the end of a strange bed. My purse lays on the floor among my clothing, and I dig the phone out, I don’t bother to see who’s calling, wanting to accept the call before it goes to voice mail. 

“Hello?” I ask in a sleepy voice. 

“There you are, this is the second time I’ve tried to call you.” Says familiar male voice on the line. 

“Dave?” I take a deep breath, rolling on to my back. “What time is it?” I blink my eyes, trying to get focus. Fortunately I’m not as hungover this morning as I was yesterday. 

“It’s just after 9. Beth and I are going to be there soon, we want to leave Britechester before lunch, to be down in Willow Creek before supper. 

I frown, as the images of last night come to mind. “Um.. I’m not at Jane’s place right now..” I say hesitantly. Lee rolls over and starts kissing my shoulder.

“Where are you then?” Dave asks confused. 

I sigh at his tender touch. I moan as he starts kissing my neck. 

“Lee wait till I’m off the phone!” I say in a hushed tone, I push him away and he chuckles, choosing to go lower instead.

“Lee?” Dave asks. “Are you with Jun & Lee?”

“Yes.” I say with a long breath as Lee starts kissing down my body. He’s making it really hard to focus on speaking to my brother. 

The line is quiet for a moment. “I don’t think I want to know what you are up to right now, meet us at Jane’s place as soon as you can.” And Dave hangs up before I can say anything else. 

“You are insufferable!” I scold Lee, “could you have waited till I ….” 

Lee starts sucking on my hardening member and I put the down phone and moan. That’s it, he’s getting it. I twist in the bed and grab his member. The feeling of him moaning on my hard-on nearly gets me off right there but I hold back and start sucking on his in return. We start going at each other in earnest, and soon we’re both moaning onto each other’s cock as we get off. It’s really had to suck on someone when you’re getting off yourself, but I managed somehow. 

Lee lays back in the bed and sighs. “That’s the best alternative to a good morning kiss I’ve ever experienced.” He looks over to me. “Good morning my lovely Rose.” He smiles. 

I’m not done with him yet. I attack his left hip and passionately leave a hickey on hip bone. He moans and wriggles as I make it a nice, dark, visible, love bite. Lee sighs when I let him go, kissing back up his body to his lips. We share a long passionate kiss before I release my hold on his head. 

“Good morning.” I say with a smile. 

“What was that for?” He asks with a semi-amused smile. 

“That.” I reach down, passing my hand over the hickey, continuing past and grabbing his buttocks. “What for interrupting my call with my brother.” I finish with giving him a playful slap. 

“I’m sorry, you are just so intoxicating and beautiful, I couldn’t keep my hands off of you this morning.” He says with a grin. 

I smile and give him one more kiss before rolling away and starting to get up. 

“What, no morning nookie? Lee says with a pout. 

“We went at it seven times last night! I swear, you are more insatiable than my girlfriends!” I say in astonishment. 

Lee shifts in the bed, bounces, next I know he has his arms around my waist and nuzzling the back of my neck. I feel his legs slid on each side of me. I moan and give him access to my neck as I feel his feet coming over my thighs and hooking under my knees. He’s latched on to me, and I’m not going anywhere with him like this. 

“Okay, one more time.” I sigh as I give in to what he’s doing to my neck. Wow, he really knows how to turn me on! I reach to the table and grab a condom. “My turn or yours?” 

“I want to feel you one last time inside of me.” He sighs hugging me from behind. 

\- - - - - - 

Half hour later, I’m finishing getting dressed. Lee is passed out on the bed, I think that last bout finally did him in. I lean over the bed and give him a kiss on the forehead.   
I pass Jun’s bedroom. He and Lisa are still happily snuggled together fast asleep. I smile. I’m glad she enjoyed last night after that altercation with Bob. I hail a cab as I hit the street. I have an idea where I am, it would take about an hour to walk back to Jane’s from here, but I don’t want to do that in these heels. 

I get to Jane’s place and everyone is in the kitchen, having brunch. Beth gives me a hug in greeting. Sam is still moody, and gives me a look. 

“So, what were you up to last night?” Dave asks, his arms crossed. “Considering I have an idea from what I heard over the phone, I want to hear it form you.” He says in a scolding tone. 

I sigh. “Yes, I slept with Lee last night after the club.” 

“Multiple times by the way she’s walking.” Jane says with a smile, munching on her brunch. 

“You slept with a man who’s 6 years older than you are Rose?! What were you thinking?!” Dave says clearing angry. 

“It was just sex.” I say in an annoyed tone. “It’s not like I plan on dating him or anything.”

“It was just…” Dave starts and looks at me astonished. “I can’t believe you! What has gotten over you lately? You’ve become this insatiable promiscuous woman that sleeps with everyone you come across!” 

“I haven’t slept with Sam yet.” I say matter of fact.” 

Dave is speechless at this point. Jane is the first to speak up. “Dave, this is perfectly healthy for a transgirl. Let her experiment and have fun. She can’t get pregnant, and provided she’s safe and uses protection, it’s natural.” 

Dave leans on the edge of the couch. I can’t tell if he’s angry, upset, or just thinking. I can usually read my brother pretty well, but his face is just blank right now.

“I’m trying to figure out what my mother would say about this right now.” Dave says finally. 

“I think Rose needs to take a shower and pack while you sort though your emotional torment love. Jane says calmly. 

She nods for me to go on, she’s going to take care of my brother before he has an absolute meltdown. I don’t say anything as I lightly pad off down the hall. 

\- - - - -

I’m showered, dressed, and packed before making my way back into the living room. I still have a towel covering my damp hair, as I carry my packed bags with me. My rump is still tender from last night, I can’t recall having had so much sex in one night before. But, like I said to Dave, it was just sex. While Lee was tender and loving, I never felt the intense intimacy or love as I did when Diane and I slept together - or for my lovers in Willow Creek. It was a night of intense sexual satisfaction, nothing more. 

Dave looks up at me as I enter the room. “So, we’ve had a talk about your behaviour.” He starts. 

Why don’t I like where this might be going?

“While I think you should stay here in Britechester with a more strict curfew.” Dave starts. “Beth has convinced me that you are still better off living in Willow Creek.”

I relax noticeably. “There’s one condition.” He continues. Uh oh! “You’re moving in with the Beth and her parents at the mansion. Clearly you are not responsible enough to live on your own.”

I swallow, trying to keep my upset from boiling up. “How long do I have?” I ask my voice cracks slightly. 

“You have one week to pack your things. By this time next week, I expect you to be settling into your room at Winslow Manor, no complaints, no exceptions. Do I make myself clear?” Dave’s voice carries a level of threat that I know there’s no point in arguing with him, his mind is made up. Nothing that I can say is going to change it now. 

I put my head down and nod. My life is about to change, I wonder how this is going to change my relationship with my friends? The Manor is on the outskirts of town and I’ll need to cycle or get a drive to reach any of them.

Beth gets up and put her arm around my shoulder. “This will give us time to decorate your room, and we can do sister bonding stuff.” Beth says in a comforting tone.

I lean against her and give a weak smile. “Thanks.” 

Dave looks at his watch. “We better get going, it’s a long drive. Rose grab something that you eat in the car, we’re not making any stops outside a refuel and bathroom break.”

We say our goodbyes to Jane and Sam, thanking them for having me over. And pack into the car, with me sitting in the back seat. 

Around lunch I get a call from Dee.  
  
“Hey there darlin’” I say in a loving tone. 

“I so love it when you call me that.” She says dreamily on the line.

“I take it Tony is preoccupied…” I say softly. 

“Yeah, he’s in a game with Sam, they are yelling and screaming at the screen.” She says in an annoyed tone. Dee sighs in the phone. “I wanted to apologize for how I acted last night.” 

“It’s okay, I can see why you were upset. You saw some boy take your place last night.” I start.

“It’s just that…” Dee says sadly.

“It’s okay darling. I understand. Know that no one will fill the place you have in my heart.” I smile. 

“You mean?…” Dee says surprised.

“What Lee and I shared last night was just sex. While enjoyable, it had no meaning. You are the one I love.” 

I can hear the smile in her voice. “I love you too.” The line is quiet for a moment. “You’ve already left, haven’t you? I don’t get to say goodbye to you in person, do I?”

“Sorry my darling, Dave wanted to leave early.” I say apologetically. 

“I guess it’s for the best this way, Tony still is a bit upset.” She says sadly. 

“Dee darling…” I start.

“I know, you’ve told me to give my relationship with Tony another chance. To not throw it away after one night of passion… But, no one has loved me the way you did that night.” 

“I only showed you the love you deserve.” I comfort her turmoil.

“I’ll stay with Tony for now, but I want to be back in your arms again some day.” She says firmly.

“Okay.” I say with a smile. “Some day.” 

Dee is quiet for a moment. “Looks like their match is nearly done, I should go. I love you.” 

“Love you too. I say in a sweet voice. 

  
I look at the phone for a moment, and sigh. Beth looks over to me, as I’m sitting behind Dave.

“You know, for someone who’s not had relationships before this year, you are one hell of a sweet talker.” She say casually. “How do you manage to do that?” 

“She’s a bard.” Dave says, there’s still an underlying annoyance to his tone. “She’ll likely be able to romance or sweet talk her way through any situation now that she’s lost most of her inhibitions.” 

“What makes you say that?” Beth looks at him in challenge. Dave merely starts to smile. “You! So is that why you’re so upset with her!? You know what she’s doing, cause you can as well?”

“Well, she got it from someone, and it sure as hell wasn’t our parents.” Dave says calmly. “I just control mine better.” He looks at me through the rear view mirror. “If she would just settle with one relationship like I did, her life wouldn’t be so dramatic.” 

“Are you saying you’re settling with me?” Beth says feigning insult. 

“When I met you. I found the most perfect, beautiful, wonderful woman, that I wanted to be with her forever and make her my wife.” Dave says in a sweet voice. 

“Okay, now I see where Rose gets it.” She says as she blushes. He takes his eyes of the road for a moment, and they kiss. “I fear that day you two work together on getting something you want.” Beth finishes with a smirk. 

I finally see Dave smile, Beth is good at changing his moods. 

\- - - - - -

At some point afterward I had fallen asleep. I wake up as the car slows down. We’re pulling into a gas station on the edge of Newcrest. 

“Okay, pit stop folks: pee, fuel up, grab a snack if you’re hungry.” Dave says as he pulls up to the pumps. 

I get out of the car and stretch my legs. I find a safe distance form the fumes and start doing a stretching routine. I decide to pop into the convenience store and hunt the isle for something to munch on. I pick up vitamin water, some beef jerky, and grab some gum.   
I go up to the counter. The boy at the till is tall, lean, with long brown hair and amber eyes. The hair is tied back in an almost feminine pony tail. His store tag says he’s Vern. I watch him for a moment, noting the grace in his motions. And then it occurs to me…

“Veronica?” I say in a soft voice, so that he only hears. “Is that you?”

He suddenly stops bagging my purchase, and looks at me speechless for a moment. I smile and he finally returns the emotion. “Rose.” he says in a delicate voice. “Leave it to you to find me here of all places.” 

“You aren’t so bad dressed down.” I say with a smile. “And here you thought you look awful.”

“You know, you are the only one that can say that and make me smile?” Vern leans on the counter. “Where you heading to?” 

“Heading back home from my weekend up in Britechester.” I say sweetly. “Still coming to the game on Wednesday?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” My friend grins. 

“Do your parents let you glam up, or will you be dressed much like this?” I ask in a more serious tone.

“I’m not Out openly around school.” They say with sad voice. “Only my family knows.”

“So I can’t call you ‘Ronnie’ and I know what to expect when I see you then.” I say with a comforting smile. I put on hand on my friend’s. “Don’t fret hun, you’ll get there some day.” 

“You mean I can be as beautiful as you some day?” they say hopefully. 

“Time will only tell.” I say encouragingly. I see Dave and Beth getting the car. “Look hun, I gotta get going, but we'll chat soon, yeah?” 

“Yeah, chat with you later.” We clasp hands for a moment, and then I dash out to the car.

As we pull out Beth looks back and then at me. “You were pretty friendly with the teller.” She gives me a puzzled look. 

“They are an online friend of mine, one of our support group members.” I smile. 

Dave smiles. “Leave it to Rose to pick up on personality quirks to spot her online friends in real life.” He looks at me through the rear-view mirror. “That’s what you did, right? Picked up on visual and motion queues and pieced their face to the profile you know online? Even though you’ve never seen their face and only heard their voice through a modulator?” 

I grin and Beth shakes her head. “There are times you amaze me Rose.

I munch on some jerky and it reminds me that I need groceries. “Can I make a few requests?” I say sweetly. Dave quirks an eyebrow. 

“I need to drop by the grocery store, and then we need to swing around and pick up Cassandra before we go home.” 

“Sure.” He says with a smile. 

  
Soon we’re pulling into town. I send Cassandra a message to make sure she’s still up for coming over tonight. When she responds with an affirmative, I make quick work at my grocery shopping: some fresh and frozen fruit, a pre-cooked rotisserie chicken, some potato wedges, coleslaw and some fresh juice. 

Dave joins me at the till with two bottles of wine and some dried goods. Looks like snacks for his trip back to uni. “Looks like you’re getting ready for a date.” He says with a smile. 

“Please Dave, Cassandra and I are only friends, this isn’t a date.” I say rolling my eyes. 

“The way she looks at you, you could have me fooled.” Dave says with a smile. 

“I thought you wanted me to behave from here on in.” I frown. 

“Well, should I stop something that you, apparently, have already started? If you want, I can…” I says in a semi-serious tone.

“I rather worry about how to handle Monique right now than push my courtship with Cass further.” I say in a more serious tone. 

“You said it, I didn’t” he says as the cashier rings my purchase through. The sneaky bugger, I hadn’t mentioned to him before that Cass and I were courting. 

As we get to the car, he slips the bottle of white wine in with my groceries, keeping the Rosé for himself. “Just in case it’s more than just a dinner between friends.” He says. “Besides, judging by her complexion and figure, I’d guess that her and her family are used to wine at supper time.”   
I give him a surprised glance. “What, do you think you’re the only person in the family with the gift of reading people?” he says with a smirk. 

I shake my head as we settle into the car, and I give him instructions to the Goth residence. A few minutes later we’re pulling up to her house. 

Dave looks the house over. “Wow, the Goth’s are nearly as well off as your family Beth.” 

“Old money.” Beth nods. “Outside of book and art sales, the Goth’s haven’t needed to work in a couple of generations. This area of town was founded by their family.” 

Cassandra comes out of the house and hops down the stairs. I lean over and open the door for her as she approaches. She grins as she hops in the car. She gives me a hug before settling into her seat. 

“Good evening!” she says cheerily. 

Dave smiles. “You have to be the most cheerful goth teen I’ve come across.” He pulls out and we head to the house. 

“Hi Dave.” She smiles back. “Hard to be gloomy with Rose around, she tends to light up a room.”

“All that love and affection is infectious. I see that with my own customers, there are some that now come in and ask for her by name at the café.” Beth smiles. 

“Hello Ms. Simmons.” Cassandra says politely. 

“Please, call me Beth, I rather my sister’s friends not address me so formally.”

“Beth it is.” Cassandra smiles. 

“I hope you don’t mind a quick pre-made chicken dinner. I rather eat and game than take time to cook.” I smile to Cass, holding her hand. 

“What do I have to do to get a home cooked meal from you?” Cassandra say teasingly. 

“Well, I could think of a few suggestions…” I start 

“Rose, behave.” Dave says sternly, as Cass makes an ‘O’ with her mouth, and slaps me playfully. 

“You never stop.” She says with a giggle.

We get to the house, and I hand Cassandra the groceries while I get my bags. Dave gets my easel and art supplies and the three of us carry everything to the house.   
He leans everything by the entryway ottoman while Cassandra goes and places the groceries on the kitchen table. I put my bags down and turn to give him a hug. 

“Now remember our bargan.” He says in a stern voice. 

I put my hands down and frown. “Yes, I’ll tell Monique tomorrow morning, and start my packing.” 

“This is for your own good you know.” He says in a comforting tone.

“I just wish it didn’t feel like I was being punished.” I say looking up at him sadly. 

He pulls me in for a hug and I wrap my arms around him. “Take care kiddo. Call me if you need anything.” 

I give him a squeeze. “I will.” 

  
As he leaves, Cassandra comes up beside me, her hand clasping mine, I can see concern on her face. “What was that about?” she says with worry. 

“I’ll explain during supper.” I say, fighting back tears, and head into the kitchen. 

After I put the food away in the fridge, I get a knife and start dishing out the chicken. 

“White or dark meat my dear?” I ask, as Cassandra puts her hand on my shoulder. 

“We’re not even dating yet, and you’re already using terms of endearment with me?” Cassandra says teasingly. 

“Only cause you love to hear it.” I say with a wink. 

Cassandra giggles. “White please.” 

I cut off the breast, and put it on a nearby plate, then use the knife to slice it in strips. I cut the hind quarter for myself, twisting the drumbstick. The chicken is so well cooked that the bone comes off of the meat, leaving me with a large chunk of dark meat. I manage to debone the rest of the on my plate, putting the bones back in with the rest of the carcase.  
I put the lid back on the chicken to let it cool before putting it in the fridge, and use our forks to separate half of the potato wedges between our two plates. The meal is designed to feed four, so I should have a lot of delicious leftovers for the week.   
I use my fork to doll out the dixie style coleslaw. Cassandra takes our plates as I reach up and grab some wine glasses, then brings them with the bottle. 

Cassandra smiles. “Wine with our meal? You do know how to treat me so that I’m not missing my family supper as much.” 

“My brother’s contribution to our meal.” I smile as I pour our glasses. 

We start digging into the meal and Cassandra finally can’t hold off on finding out what my brother was on about. 

“So, what bargain was your brother talking about at the door?” she says taking a bite of her chicken.

“My brother is bothered by my promiscuous behavior.” I start as I cut into my meat. “He doesn’t like the fact that I’ve not told Monique that I have other relationships. He’s told me to stop cheating on her, or to come clean with her that I have more than one lover in my life.” 

Cassandra frowns. “You know that is not going to go over well.” She says between bites. 

“No, it’s going to blow up horribly in my face, but I guess I deserve it.” I say with a sigh. “I’m pretty sure that she already suspects that I sleep with Leilani, and has been waiting for me to fess up about it. Then, Wednesday she asked me where Travis got his hickey from, I insinuated that Travis had hooked up with Leilani after the movie - seeing as she has a matching love bite. I’m pretty sure she didn’t believe me then either, but didn’t make a scene as we were at the restaurant.” I take a sip of wine and then a bite of my supper. 

“You don’t deserve her getting upset Rose. If she wasn’t so jealously possessive, you wouldn’t have hidden these relationships from her to begin with. You’ve been honest to Leilani and Travis from the start with what is going on between the three of you.” Cassandra drinks some wine and continues eating. 

“I’ve used that excuse for the past few weeks to hide things from her. It’s not right. She deserves to know the truth as much as you all do. The fact that I started hiding things from her is where this all became a problem to begin with.” I put my head down in shame.

Cassandra puts her hand on mine. “When are you going to tell her?” 

“Dave says I need to come clean with her on Monday, after work, before school.” I take a few bites of potato. 

“What if you don’t?” Cassandra lifts and eyebrow. 

“Then I am to return to Britechester with him at the end of this term and start at a new school after the winter break. He says he blames his absence for my behavior. If I don’t start acting responsibly, I will lose my privilege of living here.” I say sadly. 

Cassandra gasps. “Would he actually do that?” she gives my hand a squeeze.

“I almost didn’t get to come back home this weekend! Beth was the one who convinced him not to force a move so early in the school year and uprooting everything so drastically. As it is I’ve lost my right to live alone.” I say with a tear welling up in my eye. 

“What do you mean? Are you moving?” she says with worry in her eyes.

I nod and sniffle. “I have a week to pack the house, and I move in with Beth and her parents next Sunday. The Simmons live on the edge of town, even further than Monique, I won’t be able to just quickly drop by anymore. We won't have our morning walks to school. I can’t even be angry at him for this. It really was my fault. This weekend, I proved to him that I can’t be trusted on my own.” I say with a shaky sigh. 

Cassandra frowns. “Why? What did you do this weekend?”

“I’ll tell you first, but let me tell Leilani and Travis, okay?” I ask her with a worried tone. 

“Yeah, sure, what happened?” Cassandra says with concern. 

“I slept with my friend Dee Friday night after the club. We were drunk and she came on to me strong, but I let it happen. Then I spent last night with a local boy, Lee, who works at the Bistro. While Jane had warned Dave that Dee and I were close, my admission that last night with Lee was just casual sex, he ... Well, he lost his temper.” 

Cassandra looks at me, almost in shock. “You slept with two people while you were in Britchester!?”

I nod. “Between getting drunk and sleeping around, he’s convinced I need someone to reign me in, and that I lack proper adult supervision.” I say my voice tinged with guilt. 

Cassandra sits back. “Well, there is some merit to that statement.” 

“I know. I can’t argue against his statement cause…. He’s right. I’ve not been behaving responsibly. Beth is trying to put a spin on it, how I’ll no longer will be alone, and will have a loving family to take care of me… and a cook, and a butler, they probably also have a maid or two…”

Cassandra quirks an eyebrow. 

“You’ve lived here all your life Cassandra, The Simmons are rich! They live in this big old plantation mansion on the edge of town. Between the sugar plantation, farms, and their businesses in town, they are like the Laandgrabs! I guess the upside is that I’ll never go without. I’ll have a loving family that accepts me, cares about me, and won’t beat me.” I take a deep breath. “But, as lonely has it is sometimes living in this house, it’s mine. I don’t have anyone dictating what I do with my life.” 

“And you don’t want to lose that freedom?” she finishes for me.

“Would you?” I ask her in a serious tone. “I thought I was doing well. I was getting up every morning, worked every day, was never late or sick. I’ve been keeping up with my schoolwork, my work out routine, became as star athlete in school… but then I let my libido ruin it for me.” 

“The way I recall, Monique and Leilani came on to you. The only relationship you’ve pursued yourself is with Travis.” Cassandra replies. 

“But I never turned them down. Just like I never turned Diane down when she came on to me this weekend. I let them control my life, instead of me staying with just one relationship. I guess it could have been forgiven if I was just dating around like some of the cheerleaders do, but I’ve also been sleeping with them, and that’s where I lost control.” 

We finish eating in silence as we both think about how this is going to affect my life. I certainly won’t be seeing Cassandra every morning anymore, I’ll be coming into school from a different road. 

We clean up and pour ourselves another glass of wine, putting the rest of the bottle in the fridge to keep cool. I grab my laptop out of my bag and hand it to her. I pull out the folding headset from my bag, and hand that to her as well. I sit down and see if our friends are online. 

-= C: Travis, you two ready?

-= T: I’ve worked Leilani through the starter zone and she has a knockout beautiful priestess of the moon to keep us all healed. 

-= L: Travis has been flirting with me every since he saw my character in her robes. :giggle: 

-= C: Rose is in character generation. She’s making a huntress. 

-= T: Sounds good, has she figured out her favorite animal companion yet.

-= R: Wolves. 

-= C: I thought you weren’t going to have puppies in game? ;o)

-= R: It just seemed fitting. :giggles: Switching over to voice, too hard to type and play at the same time. 

“Okay, just coming out of the starting zone now” I say to my friends. 

“We’re waiting for your in Dawn’s Hope, should be the first town down the right hand fork.” Travis says softly. 

“Going to the right, gotcha…” I say picking off a few harpies for their eggs and feathers. I’ll need the feathers to make more arrows.

“I think I see her.” Leailani says. And I suddenly get a party invite as I come into range. 

“I take it you’re Sylviana my love?” I say with a smile. 

“That’s me!” Leilani says. I can hear the grin in her tone. 

“Well, Travis is easy to pick out of the lot of you. Thornton is the only male character.” I say with a smile. “And Cass told me that Varielle was her witch. Did you go for warrior or paladin Travis, I’m still getting used to the character icons.” 

“Paladin honey. I am your knight in shining armour, here to defend you from all the evil in the world.” He says with a smile. 

“I like the spin on your name Rose. Cannina is a powerful name for a huntress.” 

“Oh, what does this emote do?” I say as I click one of the social buttons. My character walks up to Travis’ and gives him a loving hug. “Oh, I like that one.” 

Travis chuckles. “You can actually build romantic relationships in game, so when you kiss or hug, it becomes more intimate.” 

“Might not have been a good idea to broadcast that in front of my hot nymph priestess.” I say with a smile. 

“Sylviana, you are not going to abuse the social emotes now are you?” Travis starts addressing her in her character name. 

“Now my dear Thornton, why would I ever do that?” Leilani says in a seductive tone and giggles. Meanwhile her character on the screen blows him a kiss. 

Our group is well balanced:   
Thornton’s is decked out as a protection paladin, and - as a tank - draws in opponents, keeping the mobs on him.   
This leaves Sylviana to focus on keeping him alive when his shields and armour can’t abosrb all the damage.  
Varielle is designed to do crowd control. Her dark magics are designed to slow down opponents. She has a series of curses and spells to weaken creatures to make them easier to kill.   
As Cannina my pet Brutus and I deal damage. Me with a bow and the wolf is up with Thornton chewing down mobs that are attacking our paladin.   
As is a side job, I pick off opponents who somehow break from Thornton’s mob control, and defend my girlfriends from random attacks. _Girlfriends_ … I look back to Cassandra as she’s working on the laptop. I wonder when I started considering her a girlfriend?

Soon we find ourselves strong enough to deal with the low level dungeons. We’re already a premade group, so it’s just a matter of getting to the dungeon entrance and entering as a party. After our first dungeon, we decide to take a bit of a break.   
Partially for our characters to repair their gear, stock up on supplies, make food, arrows, and learn about crafting. We leave our characters in the tavern to drink and eat as we take a break in real life. Cass and I finish of our wine and both of us are tempted to get a third glass as we take turns going pee. I’m putting the food away when she comes into the kitchen from the bathroom.

“I’ve been thinking..” Cassandra starts. And I have a feeling I know where she’s going with this…

“About what?” I ask her, turning around and leaning against the counter. 

“You are going to tell Monique that you’ve cheated on her…” and I nod. “ Which means she’ll probably leave you. Will you try to win her back?” 

“Do you want me to try to convince her to take me back?” I turn the question back on her. 

“Well, there are other options.” Cassandra slowly approaches me. 

“There are. I can think of a few.” I play with her. “Travis and I could be open about our relationship.”

“Well, I suppose that could work.” She says in a sweet voice. “I was thinking you could, maybe, give someone new a chance to be your girlfriend.” She places her hands on my shoulders. She is being so provocatively sexy that it’s taking all my will power resist scooping her into my arms right her and now. 

“I could.” I say in a seductive tone. As she slowly rubs my shoulders, sliding her hands around my neck, her eyes don’t leave mine. “Are you asking to be my girlfriend if I become single Cassandra Goth?” 

“You would know what you’re getting into…” she says with a smile. 

“I will, will I? What sexy little vixen would I unlock if we become romantically involve my darling?” I tickle her nose with mine and she giggles. 

“We won’t know until we try.” She says in a sultry tone, and leans forward and kisses me. 

I put my arms around her and she whimpers and deepens the kiss. She pushes up against me as our passions increase till a sound from my computer breaks our spell. 

“I think our friends are getting bored…” I say with a cheeky smile. “Let’s talk about this later, okay?”

“You smell so good, I now see why they can’t keep their hands off of you.” She says breathlessly. 

“We need to back to the game my love.” I say insistently. 

Cassandra pouts. “Fine.” She gives me one more tender kiss, before breaking our embrace and sauntering back to the laptop.

We get back to the game, with Thornton looking bored. “Where have you two been?” He asks as he notices my voice unmute.

“I had to put supper away. “I tell my boyfriend.” 

I giggle as Varielle does goofy gestures behind him for my benefit. Her character suddenly ‘eeps’ as our sexy healer sneaks up from behind and tickles her. 

“We’re just as bad in game as we are in person.” I say with a grin and we all laugh. “Have we thought of joining a guild or something?” 

“If we can find Nemarcus, Tim found us a guild we can play with. They seem to be pretty easygoing.” 

“Is he online?” Varielle asks.

“Let me check.” Thornton’s character opens a book as we wait for him. “Okay, we’re suppose to meet him at Lions Pride Inn, he’ll get us to sign our guild charters there.” 

We hop on horses outside of the tavern and travel to the city. I bring my camera down to over the shoulder view so that I can take in the full majesty of the capital city. My character looks all over, taking in the architecture.

“You were not kidding when you said that the art in this game is stunning honey. This city is amazing!” I say marveling as the design that went into the canals and districts. 

We enter the Royal district and I marvel at the gear and clothing people are wearing. Okay, I need to get into crafting so I can make beautiful colour coordinated outfits.   
As we enter the tavern, Thornton makes a bee line for a tall figure in royal purple robes. They shake hands, and the character with ‘Nemarcus’ above his nameplate, asks us to sit down. We are presented with guild charter invites. The charter is decent: 3% of loot is tithed to the guild to maintain the hall they keep. There are some perks to joining them: faster mounts, access to a mobile guild bank, cheaper repair costs, and discounts in Ironkeep - which is where the Guild Hall is located. 

-= How far is Ironkeep from here? =- I ask in chat. 

-= Not far, about an hour’s ride by horse, faster by gryphon, as it’s a major flight point. =- Nemarcus answers. 

We pay the 5 gold entrance fee, it’s most of my funds right now, and we hand the signed charters back to Nemarcus. My screen suddenly lights up with new buttons as I now have access to more resources. 

“Wow!” Sylviana exclaims. 

“Nemarcus is asking us to join them in guild chat, shall we?” Thornton says. 

“I’m game if the girls are.” I say with a smile. 

“Sure.” Varielle replies, 

Sylvianna mere does a thumbs up in response. We switch channels and join in on an active conversation. 

“I don’t know about this Nemarcus, three noobs in the guild, what were you thinking?” says a strange male voice. 

“Thornton’s been in game since release, if he trusts these girls, then so do I.” I smile as I recognize Tim’s voice. 

“Nemarcus, I love your robes.” I say is a soft suggestive tone.

I see his toon in game blush and he bows. “I should have expected you to have chosen a huntress Cannina,” his character smiles. “You are probably the only one here with more than one obvious pet.” He chuckles. 

“I am not her pet!” Thornton objects. “I am her knight protector!” Travis is obviously annoyed. 

“Now now my love, you need not be offended by his jest.” I say to Thornton. My character puts her hands on his chest, and his character puts his hand around her waist. 

“Okay, as role players, they already have my vote.” Says another male voice. “I am Tarvel, bard and story teller extraordinaire.” 

Nemarcus chuckles. “It helps that he’s her boyfriend in real life.” His character winks.

“Now now, Nemarcus, it’s not an official announcement in school.” I say with an annoyed tone. 

“But nothing stops me from being your boyfriend here.” Thornton smiles and his toon leans up and kisses mine. 

“Of course you would have to pick a wood elf and still be taller than me in game as you are in real life.” He says with a huff. 

“I had to find a nice tall, muscular race to match my real life persona.” I say in defense. 

Thornton takes us to the Ironkeep and we join five others in a guild get together. They show us how to find our guild hall. They outfit the four of us with better gear, teach us how to use costumes, so that we can find a colour coordinated look - despite what gear we’re actually wearing.   
My girlfriend gets and even more drop-dead sexy moon priestess robe than the one she’s wearing. She’s really loving the attention she’s getting from the other guild members. I stand there and smile. Leilani is not like Cassandra, Travis and I: She’s not a geek. To see her having fun and enjoying this environment makes me smile. It gives us one more thing we can share.  
Varielle finds a witch costume, wide-brimmed pointy hat, flying broom, black cat vanity pet and all. She looks as dangerous as she does stunning. 

We spend two hours helping me track down and tame a white timberwolf. He’s a majestic canine, and Nemarcus says that he’ll level up with me. In the meantime they’ve found this beautiful leaf-green leather hunters outfit. It just makes my character’s red hair pop so much more.   
Thornton comments that he’d like to help me find a costume like this in real life, for this spring’s GeekCon. That way I can be the real life version of my character. I comment that my hair might actually be that long by then as well.   
Tarvel asks what we’re going on about, and Thornton points out that, aside the pointy ears, I’ve made my character to be an almost exact copy of what I look like in real life - muscular build and all. 

“So, are the other girls close to their real life versions?” he asks curiously. 

“Well Varielle’s boobs in real life aren’t that big yet.” My girlfriend teases her. 

“Hey, they’re still growing!” Varielle pouts and playfully slaps Sylviana on screen. 

“Sylviana’s hair is this short raven reverse bob in real life, instead of her long white locks in a braid that we have here, otherwise she’s just as beautiful a chocolate brown princess as she is here.” I say with a smile. 

“I have a feeling I’m going to like having you around Cannine.” Tarvel’s toon lifts a glass of wine in game. 

His character class is actually a priest, he’s gone along the musical support tree, where as Leilani went full heals. She’s chosen Elf as her race as well. Only, she’s a moon elf, with dark skin, silver eyes and hair. Where as the rest of our guild I’ve met so far, seem to be mostly human. The exception are a trio of dwarven warriors who, I kid you not, call themselves Fee, Fie, and Foe. They are constantly joking with each other, and finishing each others sentences. It makes me wonder if their actually related in real life with how close they are. 

As it’s getting late, I let the guild know that I need to log off soon, I have to work in the morning.   
I get a lot of sad faces. I let them know I’ll do my best to be back on Thursday, most of the rest of the rest of week is spoken for, unless dinner Monday night ends up shorter than expected.   
Varielle notes that it’s her queue to leave as well, seeing as she’s borrowing my laptop for the night.

As Cassandra and I sign off, she gives me a disappointed look. “I guess I have to go home, eh?” 

“You don’t want to be here tomorrow morning when Monique come homes with me.” I say with a grim smile. “Even if we don’t share a bed, you having slept here would just complicate things more, and you don’t want to be on the receiving end of it.” 

“Are you sure you want to handle this alone?” She says getting up from the couch. 

“I’m worried that anything else would just make the situation worse.” I say sadly. 

Cassandra hands me my laptop, and I put my hand up. “I have a computer here at home. Keep it for awhile. We can spend time together in getting it reconfigured with your information after the movie Tuesday night.” 

Cassandra gives me a big grin, puts the laptop down, and gives me a huge hug. “Oh thank you!” 

As she loosens her hold, her hands are still on my shoulders and she looks up into my eyes. I can see the need in her eyes, and I comply with her and pull her close in a deep passionate embrace. We stand there kissing for a small eternity. When we finally break our embrace she is breathing hard. 

“Wow, now I see what Travis loves so much about your kisses.” She says in a sultry tone. 

“Kissing takes two people, for someone who’s only had sloppy seconds, you are amazing.” 

Cassandra blushes. And leans her head down against my shoulder. “I know I probably shouldn’t be doing this, but I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” She looks back into my eyes. “Mama encouraged me this weekend to follow my heart, and to fulfill my desires.” She gently strokes my cheek lovingly. “I should probably wait till you speak with your girlfriend before we go further, shouldn’t I?” 

“Might be a good idea.. Just in case Monique has a change of heart, I don’t want to break yours if she won’t let mine go.” I say hesitantly. 

“As long as you are always honest with me, you’ll never break my heart my darling Rose. I come into this relationship with open eyes, knowing full well what I’m getting involved in.” She say lovingly. 

I smile at her lovingly. “Let me get you the travel bag while you call your parents.” One of us needs to break this tender moment or I’ll never let her leave my arms. 

“Right.” She says taking a deep breath. I got into the bedroom as she calls her father for a ride. 

When I come back in the living room, Cassandra has turned the stereo on, and is dancing to music. I take the remote and change it to soft romantic music, and she turns in surprise. I hand her the bag, and she puts the laptop, mouse and headset into the bag. She places it by the door and comes back to me and we hold each other as we start to slow dance to the music. We get through two dances before we hear the honk of the Lincoln outside.   
We trade one last soft, loving kiss before we say our good nights, and she runs out to her car. I wave to Mortimer as she gets in and they drive off. 

I lean against the wall and let go a deep breath. _What am I getting myself into?_ Cassandra is moving up from courting to dating, am I ready for this? What if Monique decides to forgive me, what will that do to the new budding romance that Cass and I have started?

I get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I lay in bed running through what I’m going to say. Knowing Monique, I run a few of her reactions in my head, to prepare how she’ll react. I really don’t see her forgiving me - even though she’s put up with Leilani’s antics - I’m pretty certain this will be the last straw with her. I find myself both worried and relieved that this is going to end my relationship with Monique. 


End file.
